Bond
by Blackberry Jam
Summary: Sim, essa é outra história em que Harry e Draco são forçados a ficar juntos por algo que está além do controle deles. Porque toda escritora de HD tem que ter uma. TRADUÇÃO . HxD . CONCLUÍDA . EXTRAS 1 E 2 ON
1. de 29 de Setembro a 1º de Outubro

_**Nota da tradutora e da beta: **os créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora, Anna Fugazzi, nós apenas fazemos a versão para o português._

_Os nomes dos personagens foram mantidos_ _no formato original; lugares e feitiços seguiram a tradução oficial dos livros.__  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers.Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

— x —

**Bond  
por Anna Fugazzi**

tradução para o português:** Calíope Amphora  
**betagem da tradução:** Dana Norram**

**Notas da autora**: eu comecei a escrever essa fic antes de HBP ser lançado e torci para que o livro não a tornasse totalmente não-cannon¹. Não tive tanta sorte, infelizmente. Portanto, essa é uma história fora do contexto oficial, em que (SPOILER) ainda ensina, (SPOILER) não tentou (SPOILER), (SPOILER) não conseguiu (SPOILER), (SPOILER) nunca ficou com (SPOILER) e, principalmente (SPOILER DO FINAL) nunca aconteceu.

Hee. Acho que me empolguei um pouco escrevendo isso… ;)

Essa história começa no final de setembro de um 7º ano UA. Imaginei que Lucius Malfoy não ficaria na prisão por muito tempo, conhecendo tanta gente influente, então ele está aqui também.

Obrigada à Kyllikki, a melhor das betas :)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**  
**de 29 de Setembro a 1º de Outubro**

**Dia 1, Terça**

...mas que diabos foi isso?

Harry retomou a consciência, finalmente focando a visão em algo. O teto. O familiar teto… da ala hospitalar.

'Droga, não de novo', foi seu primeiro pensamento.

'O que aconteceu dessa vez?', foi o segundo.

Quadribol? Não, ele não estava usando uniforme de Quadribol, e sua cabeça era a única parte do corpo que doía. Não a cicatriz, mas toda a área em torno da… na verdade, toda sua cabeça. Uma dor latejante atrás dos olhos, na nuca, no pescoço…

Ouviu um gemido fraco, percebeu que não era dele e procurou pela fonte de origem.

Malfoy. Gemendo e parecendo que tinha acabado de voltar a si, na cama ao seu lado direito. Rodeado por um monte de adultos — Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy— o que?

"Harry!", Pomfrey espiou Harry quando uma voz familiar se anunciou do lado esquerdo da cama. Harry se virou rapidamente.

"Professor Lupin?"

Lupin sorriu. "Como você se sente?"

"Como se precisasse de um chocolate", Harry disse, desorientado, e Lupin sorriu. "O que aconteceu?"

Lupin colocou a mão no bolso, retirando uma barra de chocolate que deixou na cama perto de Harry enquanto Madame Pomfrey apressava-se até ele.

"Como você está se sentindo, Potter?"

"Bem, eu acho — minha cabeça dói um pouco", Harry começou, e ela assentiu prontamente.

"Isso é esperado, você foi atingido em cheio. Sente-se", ela pediu, colocando um pequeno frasco de poção na mesa próxima a ele. "Coma o chocolate e beba o que está nesse frasco. Do que você se lembra?"

Harry sentou devagar, ainda meio confuso. Parecia ter mais pessoas ao redor — não só Dumbledore, Pomfrey, Lucius Malfoy e Lupin, mas também McGonagall e Snape — e ele não conseguia se focar na voz de ninguém. O que estava acontecendo?

"Não lembro de muito — eu, eu estava saindo da classe, acho…"

"Que maldição?" a voz de Malfoy se fez ouvir e ele sentou. Harry franziu as sobrancelhas quando um murmúrio de desconforto tomou conta dos adultos ao redor, nenhum parecendo disposto a responder. "Que maldição?", Malfoy perguntou de novo.

"Rapazes," Dumbledore disse devagar, "Eu sinto informar que vocês foram… bem, ligados".

Silêncio.

"O quê?" Malfoy disse fracamente.

"Um feitiço de ligação estava na porta em que vocês dois passaram, pronto para ser lançado na presença de emoções fortes. Quando passaram por ele, vocês estavam discutindo sobre algo, e…"

"Não. Por deus, não", Malfoy olhou para os adultos, os olhos arregalando conforme cada rosto refletia a expressão sombria de Dumbledore. "Isso — isso não é possível". Ele encarou o pai, que apertou os lábios e confirmou com a cabeça. Silêncio. "Isso… isso é… insano! Não!"

"Draco-", o pai dele começou, e Harry sentiu uma centelha de medo quando Malfoy o interrompeu e levantou da cama.

"Não! Isso não pode ser verdade!"

"Sr. Malfoy, eu sinto muito, mas nós temos certeza", Dumbledore disse.

"Merda! NÃO!"

"Espera, do que vocês estão falando?", Harry interrompeu. "Como assim?"

Malfoy encarou Harry, incrédulo. "Um feitiço de ligação, seu imbecil".

Harry olhou de Malfoy para os adultos, absolutamente perdido e um pouco desconcertado porque ninguém estava dizendo nada sobre a linguagem rude de Malfoy. Esperava que pelo menos o pai o reprimisse, mas Lucius Malfoy estava abalado, quase doente, nada como a figura autoritária, fria e controlada que sempre costumava ser.

"Mas o que… o que isso significa?"

"Você nem sabe — oh, que maravilha", Malfoy socou o criado mudo e lhe deu as costas em desgosto.

"Potter, a ligação é o casamento bruxo-" Pomfrey começou, e Malfoy interrompeu.

"É uma merda de maldição de casamento, Potter", Malfoy grunhiu. "A maldição estava na porta, nós fomos atingidos, nós estamos casados. Que parte da história é difícil demais para o seu pequeno cérebro grifinório entender?"

"Mas como pode- o casamento não é uma maldição, como pode-"

"Potter. Me deixe explicar", a professora McGonagall disse firmemente. "No mundo bruxo, um casamento não é um casamento até que um feitiço de ligação seja lançado, unindo os dois cônjuges. Normalmente isso é feito de modo voluntário, mais ou menos do mesmo jeito que os trouxas fazem votos-" Lucius Malfoy fez um som de indignação, mas não interrompeu "-mas, ao contrário dos votos dos trouxas, um elo desse tipo impõe certos comportamentos aos cônjuges. E, ao contrário do mundo trouxa, um feitiço de ligação pode ser lançado como uma maldição, sem o consentimento das duas partes. Obviamente, é ilegal lançar essa maldição, mas mesmo assim ela funciona, unindo ambos os lados".

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso. Uma maldição que forçava as pessoas a se _casarem _contra a própria vontade? Soava como uma piada sem graça. Ele olhou rapidamente pelo hospital, esperando ver os gêmeos Weasley gargalhando pelo sucesso de mais uma de suas brincadeiras de alucinação.

Não teve tanta sorte. "Mas isso é ridículo! Poções de amor eu entendo, mas como você pode ser forçado a casar?"

"O feitiço obriga vocês a agirem como cônjuges. Durante os primeiros meses do casamento, vocês vão precisar morar juntos, estar perto um do outro quase o tempo todo, fazer tudo o que um casal casado faz, ou sofrerão conseqüências".

"Tudo… não, espera-"

"Não, isso nem sempre quer dizer consumar a relação sexualmente", Pomfrey cortou. "As pessoas podem ser ligadas sem serem casadas — acontece com gêmeos algumas vezes, ou amigos próximos que decidem desfrutar os benefícios de um elo sem o aspecto sexual. Mas a maioria dos elos é de natureza sexual, a não ser que haja uma boa razão para que eles não sejam-"

"Tal qual odiar um ao outro?"

"Isso normalmente não é um problema", ela disse. O queixo de Harry caiu.

"Por Mordred², feche a boca, Potter, você está parecendo ainda mais idiota do que o normal", Malfoy repreendeu.

Harry o ignorou. "Mas por que alguém iria querer uma coisa dessas?"

"Existem benefícios, é claro. Poderes mágicos aumentados e esse tipo de coisa. Assim como tudo que se aplica a um casamento sem o feitiço, como companheirismo, amizade, balanço emocional".

"Mas como algo assim pode acontecer se você nem quiser nada disso para começo de conversa?"

"O feitiço de ligação ajuda esses benefícios aparecerem impondo um comportamento que os estimule. A maioria dos casamentos começa com pelo menos a concordância em casar, mas não é impossível fazer um casamento dar certo a partir de um elo forçado".

"Como?"

"Como você não tem escolha a respeito, é obrigado a fazê-lo dar certo", Snape disse secamente. "Trouxas acham que é importante começar com flores, romances e doces para criar compromisso. Os bruxos são mais espertos".

"E como é que você pode saber?", Harry disse antes que pudesse se impedir de soar desdenhoso. Mas Snape não pareceu notar.

"Embora não seja da sua conta, eu fui casado, Potter. Por sete anos muito felizes, com uma mulher que eu mal conhecia quando fomos ligados pelo feitiço".

Malfoy olhou para ele. "Isso é completamente diferente".

"Muitos casamentos bruxos começam com mais nada além disso, Draco", disse Lucius Malfoy em voz baixa e Malfoy olhou para ele também. "Você sabe que eu e sua mãe mal nos conhecíamos antes do nosso elo. Você sabia que algo assim aconteceria um dia, concordou em casar com quem nós escolhêssemos-"

"Concordei porque era para ser uma aliança que beneficiaria a família e… e eu sabia que vocês não me forçariam a casar com alguém que eu odiasse e-"

Lucius fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei. Mas você não tem escolha. Fique calmo-"

"Não me peça para me acalmar, merda!", Malfoy gritou, e Lucius arregalou os olhos, ficando de pé.

"Ele está chateado, Lucius, ele precisa de tempo para–" Snape começou a dizer, mas Lucius interrompeu, encarando o filho severamente.

"Draco! Você está chateado, eu entendo, mas isso não é desculpa para-" Lucius tentou colocar uma mão no ombro de Malfoy, mas engasgou e se afastou quando Malfoy recuou e gritou de dor. "Eu… me desculpe, eu esqueci-", ele abaixou a mão, sem tocar Malfoy, que o encarou apavorado. "Sente-se, por favor".

Malfoy se jogou numa cadeira, com os braços cruzados.

"Me desculpe", Lucius disse suavemente, e suas palavras e maneiras fizeram Harry se arrepiar. Ele nunca tinha visto Lucius Malfoy tratar o filho com nada além de fria reserva, e lá estava ele, a imagem do pai preocupado, parecendo querer confortar o filho, mas sem saber como. Por deus. "Draco, me desculpe", Lucius repetiu.

Malfoy apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e se inclinou para frente, enfiando a cabeça entre as mãos. Harry olhou de um adulto para o outro, o temor crescendo ao ver suas expressões resignadas e desoladas.

"Espera — bruxos nunca acabam com esse elo?", Harry perguntou desesperadamente. "Não se divorciam?"

"As duas partes têm que concordar em dissolver o elo-", Snape começou.

"Com certeza nós dois concordamos-"

"-e apenas quem lançou o feitiço pode terminá-lo. Normalmente não é um problema porque quem lança em feitiço é o casal em questão, mas no caso de uma ligação involuntária…"

"Você quer dizer que seja lá quem fez isso vai ter que terminar? Nós não podemos acabar nós mesmos com o feitiço?"

"É fascinante quanto tempo leva para que conceitos tão simples entrem na sua cabeça, Potter", Malfoy comentou, sem levantar a cabeça das mãos.

"Podem ter certeza que nós faremos tudo o possível para achar a pessoa ou as pessoas responsáveis", disse Snape, "mas as chances de conseguirmos são muito pequenas, a não ser que alguém confesse. Esse feitiço é altamente ilegal, sr. Potter. Ninguém vai admitir tê-lo lançado. E, quem o fez, certamente irá cobrir seus rastros".

"Mas… mas eu nem sou gay!"

Malfoy rodou os olhos e seu pai fez outro som de desgosto. "Francamente… _trouxas_", ele resmungou.

"Nós entendemos que no mundo trouxa existe uma certa confusão sobre relacionamentos sexuais entre pessoas do mesmo sexo", Pomfrey começou, "mas, no mundo bruxo-"

"Eu nunca ouvi falar de um único casamento gay no mundo bruxo!"

"Você não é parte do nosso mundo há muito tempo", McGonagall disse, "e você só fica na escola, onde a maioria das pessoas não é casada. É raro, mas existe. É verdade que muitas pessoas acham um pouco irresponsável bruxos casarem com alguém do mesmo sexo, já que nossos índices de nascimento não são tão grandes quanto deveriam, mas nós não temos esse tipo de preconceito cego existente no mundo trouxa".

"'Eu nem sou gay'", Malfoy o imitou. "Francamente, que coisa mais _Grifinória_, focar no problema menos relevante".

"Então qual é o problema mais relevante? O fato que, se eu tiver que viver com você, posso te matar?" Harry respondeu.

"Isso não é assunto para brincadeiras, Potter", disse McGonagall com firmeza. "Parte do por que de feitiços de ligação serem tão ilegais é que eles podem resultar nos cônjuges matando um ao outro. É uma situação extremamente estressante para se ser sujeitado. Vocês dois precisarão ser monitorados de perto para nos certificarmos que essa… animosidade entre vocês não saia do controle e resulte em danos sérios".

"Essa não parece uma solução tão ruim nesse exato momento", Harry murmurou, e Malfoy rodou os olhos.

"Quão idiota você é, Potter? Porque você está mesmo atingindo novos níveis aqui-"

"Sr. Malfoy", McGonagall cortou. "Por favor, cale-se". Ela se virou para Harry.

"Enquanto o elo é recente, vocês estarão ligados às emoções e ao bem-estar do outro. Se um cônjuge morrer ou for ferido seriamente, o choque é suficiente para matar o outro. Especialmente se o outro cônjuge for a causa da morte ou dos ferimentos".

Harry sentou, sem ânimo.

Houve um longo silêncio, quebrado por McGonagall.

"Rapazes, eu acho que vai levar algum tempo para vocês aceitarem isso. Acredito que seria melhor se Madame Pomfrey explicasse um pouco do que vocês podem esperar, enquanto nós discutimos como fazer para que vocês passem por isso sem maiores problemas".

"Você quer dizer que vocês vão discutir sem a gente-" "_Vocês_ vão decidir-" os dois garotos falaram juntos em indignação, e Lucius Malfoy os interrompeu.

"Draco, você não está em posição de tomar qualquer decisão agora. Você nem entende completamente o que um feitiço de ligação significa", ele apontou.

"Isso não quer dizer que você pode decidir tudo por mim", Malfoy disse, agitado, e as sobrancelhas de seu pai se arquearam em surpresa. Assim como as de Harry. Pelo que ele sabia, o pai de Malfoy decidia tudo para o filho, desde quais aulas ele tinha até com quais pessoas ele socializava. Malfoy tinha que estar muito surtado para pensar em se rebelar.

"Senhores, ninguém irá decidir nada por vocês", McGonagall disse. "Nós simplesmente iremos discutir algumas possibilidades até que vocês possam se juntar a nós, mais bem informados sobre a situação, e participarem da conversa". Lucius Malfoy olhou surpreso para ela, e uma parte distante do cérebro de Harry refletiu que era gratificante vê-lo tão abalado. Se o próprio Harry não estivesse totalmente abalado, teria achado a expressão no rosto de Lucius Malfoy absolutamente hilária.

"Está tudo bem, Harry", Lupin disse gentilmente. "Vá, converse com Poppy".

**ooooooo**

Harry subiu na cama do hospital algumas horas depois, ainda em estado de semi-choque.

Depois de uma perturbante sessão de informações com Pomfrey, eles tinham voltado a se encontrar com os adultos para resolver os aspectos práticos de como viver numa proximidade constante. Harry estava feliz por Dumbledore ter pensado em chamar Remus Lupin, como a pessoa mais próxima a uma figura paterna que ele tinha no momento. O equilíbrio e bom humor de Lupin tinham sido um alívio durante o processo de acertar os planejamentos escolares e os arranjos para os garotos viverem juntos, além da estressante discussão sobre Quadribol e a sensação crescente de que aquilo não era mesmouma piada de mau gosto.

Hermione e Ron, quando finalmente aparecerem, algumas horas depois, não tinham sido tão reconfortantes, embora a culpa não fosse deles. As expressões aliviadas por vê-lo são e salvo se tornaram horrorizadas quando os dois souberam da maldição; Ron mais do que Hermione, porque ele foi criado sabendo o que era um feitiço de ligação. Sabia o suficiente, por exemplo, para impedir Hermione quando ela quis dar um abraço em Harry; a maldição fazia com o toque de qualquer outra pessoa que não o cônjuge fosse doloroso pelos primeiros meses. Mas os dois não sabiam o que dizer a Harry, e os olhares hostis e preocupados que lançavam a Malfoy — que, por sua vez, os ignorava solenemente — só fizeram Harry perceber que esse era um de seus piores pesadelos se tornando realidade. Ele odiava Malfoy tanto quanto Ron e Hermione. Mas, ao contrário deles, não podia simplesmente sair do quarto e evitá-lo.

Malfoy não tinha pedido para que nenhum de seus amigos viesse visitá-lo na enfermaria.

Felizmente, Harry não teve que encarar os olhares alheios no Grande Salão. O jantar havia sido trazido para o hospital e eles comeram tão distantes um do outro quanto conseguiram. Na verdade, tão distantes que Harry não entendia por que não podiam voltar para os dormitórios, já que não precisavam ficar tão perto fisicamente. Mas Pomfrey tinha assegurado que ficar em quartos diferentes seria muito doloroso.

E lá estavam eles. Aprontando-se para dormir, no hospital. Até então, pelo menos os dois tinham concordado em uma coisa: queriam que tudo voltasse ao normal tão rápido quanto possível. Nada de tirar uns dias de férias para acertarem as coisas ou para conhecer um ao outro melhor e nem nenhuma das sugestões que os adultos tinham feito. Os professores diretores de cada casa iriam explicar a situação para os outros alunos depois do jantar, responder a possíveis perguntas e lidar com qualquer falta de informação, e eles voltariam para as classes amanhã, mudando para um quarto próprio depois das aulas.

Harry olhou para Malfoy, que já estava na cama ao lado, encarando o teto, sem qualquer expressão no rosto. Por um comum acordo subentendido, eles não tinham conversado muito um com o outro, exceto por pequenas provocações enquanto ouviam Madame Pomfrey.

Harry deitou na cama, também olhando para o teto, e começou a pensar nas informações ditas por Pomfrey. Provavelmente cinco ou seis meses de contato forçado. Tendo que estar no mesmo quarto, a não mais do que três metros e meio de distância um do outro, sob o risco de estarem afastados causar extremo desconforto e eventual colapso se eles ignorassem a necessidade de se aproximarem. Necessidade de se tocarem de poucos em poucos minutos. Percepção sexual crescente um do outro e necessidade de contato sexual, em poucas semanas depois do feitiço ter sido lançado. Estar conectado ao humor um do outro, de modo que dores físicas ou desconfortos emocionais em um resultariam em dores e desconfortos no outro.

Perfeito. Simplesmente perfeito. Um dos maiores prazeres da vida de Malfoy parecia consistir em fazer Harry sentir dor e desconforto. Harry teria ficado feliz em pensar nisso se voltando contra Malfoy, se ele não soubesse que fazer Malfoy se sentir mal iria prejudicá-lo também.

E ele nem queria pensar sobre essa questão do "contato".

Certo. Amanhã era quarta-feira. Aula dupla de Poções, logo no começo da manhã, com a mesma mistura de casas de sempre. Então, ao invés de Estudos dos Trouxas, ele teria Transfiguração com os Sonserinos e os Corvinais. Almoço, e depois aula de Feitiços com os Grifinórios, levando Malfoy junto. Em seguida, a aula de Aritmancia de Malfoy. Pelo menos Hermione também estaria nessa classe, ela poderia fazer-lhe companhia e ajudá-lo a entender a matéria. Na última aula, ele estaria sentado na classe de Runas Antigas com Malfoy, mas trabalhando em Astronomia, já que eles não tinham conseguido conciliar essas duas classes e decidiram tentar ir revezando entre elas. Eram matérias fáceis mesmo.

Por deus, como o mundo tinha mudado tão drasticamente em tão pouco tempo.

Harry suspirou. Ele queria estar no dormitório, ouvindo as conversas de Ron, Neville, Dean e Seamus. O que será que seus colegas de quarto estariam fazendo naquele momento. Conversando sobre ele? Chateados porque, de uma hora para outra, Harry tinha saído do dormitório e do time de Quadribol? Falando sobre como seria ter o idiota do Draco Malfoy por perto toda vez que quisessem ver Harry? Tentando adivinhar o que ele estava fazendo? Será que sentiam saudades?

Ele com certeza sentia saudades. Saudades da casa. Saudades de tudo.

Harry se virou, com as costas para Malfoy, e tentou se obrigar a dormir.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 2, Quarta**

Draco abriu os olhos, momentaneamente desorientado. Onde- oh.

Oh, não. Fechou os olhos com força, querendo voltar a dormir, esperando em desespero que pudesse tornar real qualquer que fosse o sonho daquela noite, e a realidade daquela manhã em apenas um pesadelo.

Abriu os olhos de novo. Não. Não tinha tido essa sorte.

Olhou para a outra cama. Potter ainda estava adormecido, o rosto em paz e relaxado, e Draco foi acometido por uma vontade quase incontrolável de socá-lo. Forte. Por ousar parecer tão tranqüilo quando eles estavam lá, no hospital, encarando o primeiro dia dos restos de suas vidas juntos.

Draco virou as costas para Potter, querendo se convencer que estava no hospital apenas por uma lesão durante um jogo de Quadribol. Mas preferiu não pensar nisso, porque teria que se lembrar de Quadribol, e aquilo era doloroso demais àquela hora da manhã. Infelizmente, quase todos os outros pensamentos que lhe viram à mente também eram muito dolorosos para se lidar naquele horário.

E era estranho, ele pensou, como sua mente não se decidia entre afastar com toda a força as informações que Pomfrey dissera na noite anterior ou repassá-las em todos os detalhes. Especialmente a parte sobre a eventual necessidade de um tocar o outro — e a boca de Draco se contorceu em desgosto, pois ele não sentia nenhum desejo de tocar Potter naquele momento de qualquer outra forma que não envolvesse violência. Mas parecia que eles iriam se sentir forçados a se tocarem, primeiro causalmente, então para conforto e, eventualmente, de modo sexual. Draco fez uma careta quando pensou nisso. Não era uma boa imagem mental. Não que a idéia de tocar outro garoto fosse tão repugnante, mas Harry Potter, de todas as pessoas. Que revoltante. Apenas um pouco melhor do que tocar um sangue-ruim.

Draco suspirou e fechou os olhos de novo. Poderia ser pior, ele tentou dizer a si mesmo. Ele poderia ter passado por aquela porta discutindo com Hermione Granger.

Na verdade, não. Não dava para pensar que aquilo não era tão ruim. Granger teria sido terrível, uma vergonha para a família puro-sangue Malfoy, mas, no final das contas, ela era apenas uma sangue-ruim. Desde Draco não tivesse filhos com ela (e ele com certeza se certificaria disso), teria sido tolerável. Ela não era a inimiga do Lorde da família.

Draco não conseguia imaginar como sua família sobreviveria a essa desgraça. O Lorde das Trevas certamente não acreditaria que a lealdade de Lucius continuasse inabalável. Talvez, em alguns anos, quando o feitiço já estivesse um pouco desgastado, e, o elo, mais fraco, seria possível para Draco sobreviver com poucos efeitos colaterais quando Voldemort acabasse com Potter. Mas… o confronto deveria acontecer _logo_. E Voldemort com certeza não iria confiar totalmente em um homem que sabia que seu único filho poderia morrer se Potter fosse assassinado ou ferido.

Ótimo para a posição de seu pai como braço direito de Voldemort.

Por deus, isso era terrível.

"Olá, senhores, hora de levantar", Madame Pomfrey entrou no quarto e Potter acordou. Draco assistiu seu rosto passar pela mesma desorientação que ele havia sentido, seguida pela percepção odiosa de onde ele estava e do que aquilo significava. Potter olhou para ele e os dois se encararam com o mesmo olhar vazio de desgosto. Draco desviou o rosto.

"Agora, eu vou ter que examinar vocês dois-", Pomfrey acenou com a varinha para Draco e ele hesitou um pouco. "Só uma checagem rápida, sr. Malfoy… parece estar tudo bem com você…" Ela se virou para Potter e repetiu o movimento, "Com você também… como vocês dormiram?"

"Er, bem", murmurou Potter. Ela olhou para Draco, e ele concordou com a cabeça.

"Separados?"

"Sim!", os dois responderam em tons idênticos de vergonha e irritação.

Pomfrey fixou o olhar em ambos. "Eu tenho que perguntar. Estou monitorando o estado do elo de vocês. Nos próximos meses, irei fazer muitas perguntas que vocês vão achar invasivas e provavelmente embaraçosas, é melhor se acostumarem". Ela bateu palmas e dois elfos domésticos apareceram com bandejas de café da manhã, e outros dois com pilhas de roupas e livros. "Aqui estão seus livros e suas roupas. O chuveiro é ali", ela apontou, "e vocês têm 45 minutos até as aulas começarem. Alguma pergunta?"

Draco e Potter a encararam.

"Certo, então. Apressem-se, senhores", e ela saiu.

**ooooooo**

Snape sequer olhou para os dois quando eles entraram na sala de Poções e discutiram onde iriam sentar. Até então, tinham se falado apenas com monossílabos, exceto por ocasionais "Anda logo" ou "Sai da minha frente".

"Anda", Draco disse impacientemente, sem gostar do fato que os outros alunos estavam os encarando, mas tentando disfarçar.

"Não", Potter murmurou de volta. "Eu quero sentar aqui".

Draco nem considerou a hipótese. De jeito nenhum ele iria se sentar perto da sangue-ruim e do Weasel³. "Não seja ridículo".

"Pode ir sentar onde você quiser", Potter disse, colocando seus livros na mesa perto de Granger. "Eu vou sentar aqui". Draco estreitou os olhos, sem querer dar o braço a torcer, e então olhou para o lugar em que sentava normalmente, tentando medir a distância de cabeça.

Talvez uns quatro, cinco metros. Certo, então. Ele andou até a mesa e sentou perto de Goyle, preferindo ignorar a expressão assustada do garoto, e respondendo aos hesitantes cumprimentos dos outros sonserinos com um aceno curto de cabeça.

Na metade da aula, ele estava quase pronto para admitir que tinha sido uma má idéia. O que tinha começado como um mal-estar fraco tinha se transformado em aborrecimento, e então numa sensação inquietante de que ele precisava ir se sentar perto de Potter. A sensação estava ficando cada vez mais forte, e ele já não conseguia se concentrar na aula. Snape estava dizendo alguma coisa sobre como colher alguma planta… qual?… para evitar que alguma poção ficasse… de algum jeito.

Ótimo, Draco pensou. Bastante preciso. Ele se forçou a prestar atenção em Snape, apesar da irritação que não parava de crescer. Parecia que ele estava cercado por zumbidos de abelhas. Balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar daquilo. Não, não funcionou. Esfregou os olhos, soltando o ar pela boca em irritação.

"Malfoy? Você está bem?" Goyle perguntou baixinho.

"Sim", ele murmurou, sem se mexer.

_Levante-se. Levante-se, ande até o outro lado da sala, mande Granger cair fora e sente-se no lugar dela. Você vai se sentir melhor. _

Ele ignorou a vozinha, respirando fundo de novo e se concentrando em Snape.

"A flor Malva da Índia deve ser usada em até três dias depois de ser colhida, quem pode me dizer por quê?" Snape olhou para Draco, seus olhos estreitando um pouco. O professor moveu o olhar para o fundo da sala, depois de volta para ele. Draco ficou nervoso, esperando que Snape não o escolhesse, porque ele realmente não tinha idéia. "Potter?", Snape disse. Draco pulou. Houve um breve silêncio, seguido por um audível cutucão. Draco se obrigou a não olhar.

"Um— desculpe, professor, qual foi a pergunta?", a voz de Potter parecia bastante instável.

Snape deu aquele sorriso-maldoso-sem-mover-um-músculo-facial que ele sabia tão bem, e os sonserinos da sala riram. "Eu perguntei, sr. Potter, por que a flor Malva da Índia deve ser usada até três dias depois de ser colhida".

Silêncio. "Eu não sei, senhor".

"Então vamos ver se você consegue deduzir. Essa é uma pergunta que até o Longbottom deve saber responder. Diga, qual é a função da Malva nesta poção? E, não, srta. Granger, não sussurre a resposta para ele".

Mais silêncio. "Eu não sei".

O não-sorriso de Snape aumentou, e Draco, inexplicavelmente, sentiu-se corar quando as provocações dos sonserinos ficaram mais altas. "Qual é a função da poção, então, sr. Potter?"

"Eu não sei", Potter respondeu de modo triste.

"Qual é o nome da poção?"

"Eu.não.sei", Potter disse claramente, dessa vez com raiva na voz. Draco sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido, a raiva crescendo nele também. Droga, Snape sabia exatamente o que estava errado, por que ele não podia escolher outra pessoa para-

Não, Snape estava certo. Potter não estava prestando atenção e Snape sabia por que e estava fazendo a coisa certa. Fazer Potter parecer um idiota na frente de todo mundo para que ele não repetisse o mesmo erro em outra ocasião — ele se sentaria onde Draco quisesse sentar da próxima vez. Isso era bom. Ele deveria se sentir grato a Snape.

Só que, graças ao maldito elo, Draco estava sentindo a raiva de Potter ao invés de gratidão.

"Qual é o nome dessa aula?" Snape perguntou.

"Poções!" Potter gritou.

"Finalmente, uma pergunta que você conseguiu responder. Muito bem, um ponto para a Grifinória pela resposta. E dez pontos a menos da Grifinória pela sua completa incapacidade de responder qualquer outra coisa". Houve um murmúrio de raiva dos grifinórios e uma onda de risos abafados dos sonserinos. "Eu sugiro que você encontre um jeito de se concentrar, Potter. Irei te chamar de novo".

Draco fechou os olhos com força, tentando repelir a raiva e o ressentimento de Potter e a necessidade crescente que ele sentia de mudar de lugar e acabar com o sofrimento de ambos.

Não. Não. Não, não, não, não.

Snape estava falando de novo, sobre sabe-se lá o que, e ele ouviu uma outra voz mais perto, que não pôde identificar porque os zumbidos estavam cada vez mais altos e-

"Ai, MERDA!", Draco gritou, uma dor quente e branca queimando seu braço. Ele se afastou da fonte da dor e abriu os olhos para ver Goyle, de boca aberta para ele, e o resto da classe observando em surpresa. Ele virou para frente, esfregando os olhos e tentando se ajeitar.

"Algum problema?", a voz de Snape cortou os zumbidos.

"Eu não queria… Desculpe, professor, eu esqueci", Goyle disse estupidamente, "Eu… ele não parecia muito bem e não respondeu quando eu perguntei se estava tudo bem, eu só encostei no braço dele, senhor-"

Snape fez um som impaciente. "Goyle, vá para aquela mesa vazia. Potter, sente-se no lugar do Goyle. A razão pela qual a Malva deve ser usada em até três dias depois de ser colhida é que-" e Draco perdeu o resto da frase enquanto Goyle pegava suas coisas e ia para a mesa do lado lançando um olhar de desculpas para Draco. Potter largou os livros em cima da mesa e sentou sem voltar-se para ele.

Que repugnante. Potter sentou ao seu lado e quase imediatamente o mundo voltou ao normal de novo — sem zumbido, sem irritação, sem vozes dizendo-lhe o que fazer. Sentindo-se infinitamente melhor, ele conseguiu acompanhar a aula de Snape com facilidade, se inteirando da parte que ele tinha perdido. É claro, qualquer idiota poderia deduzir que a Malva da Índia era usada por suas propriedades de cura e perderia o efeito depois de três dias.

Ele pegou a pena, escreveu as palavras de Snape e releu o que tinha anotado até então. Ficou surpreso. Sua caligrafia estava horrorosa, quase ilegível. Havia palavras faltando, misturadas… ele teria que pegar as anotações de alguém emprestadas para conseguir alguma informação decente sobre a última meia hora de aula. Espiou o pergaminho de Potter e riu da bagunça evidente nas anotações.

"Não enche", Potter murmurou. Draco deu um sorriso maldoso e voltou para suas anotações, bem mais animado, apesar da animosidade que envolvia Potter como uma nuvem.

**ooooooo**

Eles entraram juntos no Grande Salão. Tinham conseguido passar o resto da manhã sem falar um com o outro, mas agora os dois pararam ao perceber que não faziam idéia de onde sentar. Não tiveram problema em Transfiguração, que era logo depois de Poções, porque, como Potter estava na aula de Draco, teve que sentar onde o sonserino quis. E Draco quis sentar com seus amigos, que lançaram risadas maldosas para Potter e acolheram Draco entre eles como se nada tivesse acontecido, evitando qualquer menção à maldição. Draco tinha se divertido durante parte da aula imaginando o que os pais de seus amigos deviam ter dito a eles ontem. Parecia que, pelo menos por enquanto, a tática geral era de observação cautelosa. A família Malfoy tinha sofrido um revés sério, mas não era impensável que se recuperasse, e a maioria dos seus colegas tinha aprendido por experiências amargas a não tentar explorar seus momentos de fraquezas; os Malfoy sempre conseguiam vingança.

Mas isso não ajudava na sua situação atual. O Grande Salão estava enchendo de alunos, e lá estavam os dois, entre as mesas da Sonserina e da Grifinória.

Potter começou a andar na direção da mesa da Grifinória, e Draco o segurou pela manga da capa. "Onde você está indo?"

"Minha mesa. Eu tive que sentar com os seus amigos a manhã inteira. É sua vez".

"Eu não vou sentar na sua mesa".

"Por que não?"

"Não seja idiota".

"Malfoy", Potter desvencilhou o braço, "Nós temos que cooperar um com o outro, lembra? Dar e receber? Sabe o que eu quero dizer?"

"Eu cooperei desistindo de História da Magia, indo para sua aula de Feitiços e começando Herbologia"

"Eu desisti de Estudos dos Trouxas e-"

"Eu _não _vou sentar na mesa da Grifinória!"

"Bem, então onde você sugere que a gente coma? Porque eu não vou sentar na mesa da Sonserina!"

"Nenhum sonserino iria te querer lá de qualquer modo!"

"Então arrume uma alternativa!" Eles se encararam, sem se importar com as várias pessoas que assistiam à briga. Até que Draco andou para a mesa mais próxima, passou por dois corvinais assustados, pegou dois sanduíches e uma maçã e fez um gesto para Potter fazer o mesmo. Potter o imitou, seguindo Draco para fora do Grande Salão até o pátio mais próximo, e se deixou cair em um banco o mais longe possível de Draco.

**ooooooo**

Isso… Draco realmente não precisava disso. Ao fim de um dia inteiro passado com Potter, tentando ao máximo ignorá-lo e não pensar em como aquela situação era terrível, depois de passar o tempo todo em negação sobre tudo aquilo, isso era… realmente pedir demais.

A aula de Feitiços tinha sido horrível, já que ele teve que sentar perto demais da sangue-ruim e do Weaselby³, cercado por malditos grifinórios e lufas-lufas, sem nenhum único sonserino a vista. Depois disso, eles só tiveram aulas que já tinham antes da maldição.

Mas agora, no final do dia, ele precisava espairecer e talvez ir estudar na biblioteca, ou passar algum tempo com os outros colegas de casa, jogando os intermináveis jogos políticos da Sonserina nos quais ele era tão bom e gostava tanto. Ele precisava do conforto do seu quarto comunal e do seu dormitório. Por ser filho único, sempre odiou ter que dividir o quarto com outros garotos na escola, mas, nesse exato momento ele daria tudo para ver os rostos idiotas de Goyle e Crabbe e ouvir as besteiras Zabini.

Ao invés disso, ele teve que passar pelos seus colegas de casa com Potter no seu calcanhar, ir até o quarto e empacotar suas coisas para que os elfos domésticos os levassem até o novo dormitório dos dois. E, depois, teve que seguir Potter até a torre da Grifinória para que ele fizesse o mesmo.

E, agora, lá estavam eles. Em um espaço normalmente reservado para professores casados. Um quarto pequeno, parecendo ainda mais apertado com as duas camas de estudante. Uma sala de estar, grande o suficiente para alguns sofás, cadeiras e duas mesas. Um banheiro com uma banheira — nada de chuveiros comunais para dividir com outros alunos. Uma pequena dispensa.

Se o espaço fosse só seu, ele estaria bem contente. Infelizmente, ele tinha um colega de quarto.

Ele tinha uma vontade enorme ou de matar Potter ou de se acabar em lágrimas. E não podia fazer nenhum dos dois. Preferiu agir de modo automático, desempacotando suas coisas. Não se importou em arrumar nenhum das tranqueiras que tinha trazido do dormitório — isso seria admitir que agora aquela era sua casa, e ele com certeza não queria isso. Era melhor simplesmente guardar as roupas e livros, como Potter estava fazendo, e ignorar Potter, como tinha feito durante o dia inteiro. Depois, pegou as anotações de Herbologia que tinha recebido da professora Sprout e começou a estudar. Tinha acabado de sentar para ler quando sentiu Potter olhando para ele.

"O que foi?", perguntou.

"Então é isso? Você só vai começar a estudar?"

"Eu perdi o primeiro mês inteiro de Herbologia", disse rispidamente. "Não quero prejudicar minhas notas. Você deveria começar com Aritmancia. Não é uma matéria fácil".

"O jantar é dentro de uma hora".

Draco deu de ombros e virou a página.

"Onde nós vamos sentar no jantar?"

"Não no Grande Salão".

"Vamos perder os avisos".

"Eu não me importo".

"Eu me importo".

"Bom para você".

"Malfoy, eu quero ir para o Grande Salão e estar no meio de outras pessoas. Por mais que aprecie o seu silêncio, não pretendo ficar trancado aqui com você para sempre".

"Não é a sua idéia de lua-de-mel ideal, Potter? Me desculpe, vou pedir para meu pai reservar um cruzeiro pelo Mediterrâneo para nós dois", ele virou outra página. "Depois que eu tiver entendido essa matéria estúpida".

"Malfoy. Eu vou para o Grande Salão jantar. Eu vou sentar com os meus amigos".

"Eu digo para os elfos em qual cama depositar seu corpo quando eles te trouxerem, depois que você desmaiar".

Ele podia quase ouvir Potter contando até dez. "Por que a gente não senta com a Grifinória hoje e com a Sonserina amanhã?"

"Porque meus amigos vão vomitar se tiverem que sentar perto de você enquanto estiverem comendo".

"Então a gente senta com a Grifinória de novo. O metabolismo dos grifinórios não é tão delicado".

"Cai fora".

"Eu adoraria. Infelizmente, tem o probleminha da maldição".

Draco o ignorou.

"Malfoy", a voz de Potter estava começando a ficar exasperada. Draco continuou a ignorá-lo.

"Olhe para mim quando eu estou falando com você". Draco bocejou e virou outra página. Isso era novidade. Potter já tinha agido assim com ele algumas vezes nos anos anteriores — fingindo indiferença, se recusando a responder, deixando Draco perturbado. Draco nunca tinha tentado antes, mas podia entender por que Potter o fazia. Era bem gratificante. Tinha que se lembrar disso no futuro.

"Malfoy!", Potter parecia bravo de verdade agora, e Draco sorriu para si mesmo enquanto mantinha os olhos nas anotações de Herbologia. Potter deu um soco na mesa na frente de Draco, fazendo o sonserino pular de susto e olhar para ele.

"Qual é seu problema, Potter?", ele perguntou lentamente, deliciado em como o rosto de Potter estava vermelho.

"Pare de agir como um imbecil e fale comigo!"

"Eu não irei sentar na mesa da Grifinória para o jantar, e você não vai poder sentar na mesa da Sonserina. Eu sugiro que a gente peça para os elfos domésticos trazerem o jantar aqui. Acho que isso resolve esse dilema doméstico".

Potter encarou Draco por um momento, então levantou e se jogou em cima da cama.

**ooooooo**

"Tem gente na porta", o retrato do Sir Xander, o alemão caçador de vampiros, anunciou algumas horas depois.

"Quem?"

"Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley".

"Fale para eles entrarem-" "Fale para eles caírem fora-", eles disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Esse também é meu dormitório", Potter disse baixinho. Draco pensou por um minuto, medindo as opções. Estava tentado a simplesmente recusar e ver o que acontecia. Mas Potter — droga! — tinha razão. Eles não iriam conseguir ficar sozinhos o tempo todo. O próximo impulso de Draco foi dizer a Potter que, se ele quisesse estar com os amigos, tinha que ser fora do quarto deles, mas, infelizmente isso queria dizer que Draco teria que sair também. E ele não tinha a menor intenção de ser visto em público com amiguinhos de Potter.

Além do mais, se ele quisesse trazer seus amigos para lá também, iria precisar da permissão de Potter.

"Tudo bem, seus amigos podem entrar — desde que os meus também possam vir para cá".

Potter olhou para ele de um jeito estranho. "É claro", ele disse, como se fosse óbvio. Draco acenou com a cabeça.

"Harry, onde você estava no jantar?" Granger perguntou assim que ela e Weasley entraram. Draco não se deu o trabalho de cumprimentá-los, apenas se enfiou nos livros.

"Aqui", Potter murmurou.

"Oh, Harry-"

Draco pegou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço de silenciador ao redor da sua mesa, bloqueando os sons dos amiguinhos desprezíveis de Potter e se enterrando em Herbologia.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 3, Quinta**

'Por deus, não', Harry pensou quando acordou no dia seguinte.

Não dava para ficar pior, dava?

Ele espiou a outra cama, onde Malfoy ainda estava dormindo. Ele parecia bem mais agradável do que quando estava acordado, sem os sorrisinhos irritantes e as expressões de reprovação. Mas, nos últimos dois dias, Malfoy não estava muito desse jeito. "Amuado" parecia ser a expressão que ele tinha escolhido.

Dormindo era melhor.

Harry olhou para ele, pensativo. Tinha passado os últimos dois dias lidando com a realidade da vida cotidiana, deliberadamente sem se deixar pensar no que aquilo significava. Ainda parecia inconcebível que eles tinham que viver juntos, menos ainda como um casal. Cada vez que seus pensamentos enveredavam esse caminho, ele se distraía lembrando que Pomfrey havia dito que nem todos os elos são como casamentos. Talvez o deles fosse um dos poucos afortunados que consistiam em simplesmente viver juntos, por mais repugnante que a idéia parecesse. Colegas de quarto pela vida inteira. Não tanto assim, na verdade — de acordo com Pomfrey, essa necessidade de ficar perto fisicamente não iria durar para sempre. Algum dia, tudo isso seria uma memória distante e infeliz de um ano em Hogwarts que tinha sido arruinado por ele ter que passar grande parte do seu tempo com Malfoy, que agora vivia do outro lado do mundo.

Certo.

Harry repassou os acontecimentos do dia anterior enquanto tomava banho e se trocava — a horrível desorientação em Poções, as alfinetadas de Snape, e como de repente depois que ele sentou perto de Malfoy tudo ficou melhor. O constrangimento por aquela situação toda — e a pequena sensação de recompensa quando ele tinha visto que as anotações de Malfoy sobre a aula não estavam tão bagunçadas quanto as suas, mas não faziam sentido algum. Pelo menos ele não tinha sido o único afetado.

Ele sentia saudades de Hermione. E de Ron. Só de pensar que eles estavam levantando e seguindo suas rotinas matinais sem ele, que todos seus amigos estavam na Torre da Grifinória enquanto ele estava lá, preso com aquele imbecil… era quase insuportável.

Hermione e Ron tinham aparecido na noite anterior e ficaram com ele um pouco, mas, eventualmente, tiveram que voltar para o dormitório. E ele não pôde ir com os dois. Tudo que ele pôde fazer foi ficar pronto para dormir e deitar, com Malfoy a poucos metros dele, olhando para o teto e se perguntando como iria sobreviver a outros dias como aquele.

Uma coisa ele faria. Iria persuadir Malfoy a concordar em ir para o Grande Salão nas horas das refeições. Eles tinham que ficar entre outras pessoas. Talvez as aulas de hoje fossem ajudar — durante quase a tarde inteira, Malfoy teria que ver aulas de Harry. Talvez ele ficasse com saudades dos seus amigos sonserinos. Harry só podia manter essa esperança.

Malfoy se mexeu, suspirando de leve no seu sono, e Harry odiou o pensamento de ter que acordá-lo. Queria poder deixar Malfoy dormir e ir tomar café da manhã e depois para as aulas. Infelizmente, se Malfoy não levantasse, os dois ficariam atrasados.

"Malfoy".

Malfoy não se mexeu.

"Malfoy", Harry repetiu, um pouco mais alto. Malfoy sequer esboçou uma reação. Harry se aproximou da cama do outro, chacoalhando seu ombro. "Malfoy. Acorda". Malfoy acordou de sobressalto e olhou para Harry. E então fechou os olhos com força.

"Oh, deus, você de novo", ele murmurou, a voz sonada.

"Sim, eu de novo. Levanta".

"Não".

"Não?"

"Não. Vai embora".

Harry se afastou, confuso. O que deveria fazer agora? Não lhe agradava a idéia de começar o dia brigando e arrastando um mal-humorado Malfoy para o café da manhã e depois para as aulas.

Certo, não faria isso. Ele deitou na cama e abriu um livro.

Vinte e cinco minutos depois, Malfoy perguntou, com a voz arrastada. "Que horas são?"

"8:20".

"O quê?", Malfoy sentou na cama. "Nós temos que estar na sala em dez minutos!"

"Eu sei".

"Então por que você não me acordou?"

"Eu tentei. Você não quis".

"E você simplesmente me deixou voltar a dormir?" Malfoy levantou da cama, pegando suas roupas e seu uniforme escolar.

"Eu não sou seu despertador", Harry disse docemente e se levantou, totalmente vestido e pronto para sair. Ele perderia o café da manhã, isso era óbvio, mas valia a pena só pela visão de Malfoy em pânico com a idéia de entrar atrasado na aula da McGonagall.

"Muito-" a voz de Malfoy ficou abafada enquanto ele tirava a camiseta, "-engraçado, Potter. Hilário, para falar a verdade", ele rapidamente vestiu calças limpas. "Você realmente deveria considerar a idéia de uma sociedade com os gêmeos Weasley-", o loiro colocou uma camisa limpa e começou a abotoá-la, percebeu que tinha pulado um botão e começou tudo de novo, com um rosnado, "-já que você obviamente não tem utilidade para mais nada". Malfoy jogou os livros na mochila e percebeu que um estava faltando.

"Se você está procurando seu livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas…", Harry disse de modo bondoso, e Malfoy olhou para ele, aliviado "… então eu sinto muito, mas não sei onde ele está".

Era interessante, Harry pensou, como esse negócio de 'sentir os sentimentos do outro' funcionava. Estava sentindo um pouco da raiva e do desconforto de Malfoy agora, era verdade, mas eles eram completamente sobrepostos pelo seu prazer com a situação. Depois de todo o constrangimento na aula de Poções ontem, agora ele se vingava um pouco pensando em Malfoy chegando atrasado e desarrumado para a aula da diretora da casa de Harry. Não que McGonagall tinha favoritos, como Snape, mas, mesmo assim, era uma imagem boa de se pensar.

E então Malfoy pegou um livro e arremessou contra ele. Harry mal teve tempo de desviar antes que o livro passasse raspando pela sua cabeça e atingisse a parede, fazendo um barulho alto. Harry encarou Malfoy, surpreso. Malfoy não costumava partir para agressão física quando ficava com raiva — ele era o rei das respostas e gozações sarcásticas; as intimidações físicas geralmente ficavam a cargo de Crabbe e Goyle, como se Malfoy não se rebaixasse a atividades tão serviçais. Mas lá estava ele, furioso e pegando outro livro para jogar em Harry.

"Malfoy, se enxerga! Nós não temos tempo para isso!"

Malfoy atirou o livro mesmo assim, mas logo depois voltou a vestir o uniforme, procurando pela gravata.

"Mas eu sei onde sua gravata está", Harry disse, divertido. Malfoy não se deu o trabalho de olhar para ele. "Eu até a trago para você". Ele esperou um pouco. "_Se_ nós sentarmos com meus amigos na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas".

Malfoy fez uma cara como se quisesse arremessar outro livro contra ele, mas concordou com a cabeça, e Harry sorriu e pegou a gravata da Sonserina, que tinha caído atrás da mesa de Malfoy.

"Anda logo", Malfoy murmurou, e os dois saíram correndo para a aula de Transfiguração, o loiro passando a mão pelos cabelos e arrumando a gravata.

'Eu tenho que me lembrar que estou vivendo com um Sonserino', Harry pensou. 'Não se preocupe em ser justo ou decente; manipulação e interesse próprio são as únicas coisas que eles entendem'.

**ooooooo**

**NdT&B:**

¹_Cannon_: termo usado para dizer que algo está de acordo com a história oficial dos livros. No universo de Harry Potter, podemos dizer que o fato de Lily e James serem um casal é cannon, por exemplo.

²_Mordred:_ é conhecido como o notório traidor que lutou contra o rei Arthur na batalha de Camlann. Há várias versões sobre sua relação com o rei Arthur; a mais aceita é a de que ele seria filho ilegítimo de Arthur com sua meio-irmã Morgana.

³_Weasel/ Weaselby_: um trocadilho pejorativo com o nome Weasley e a palavra em inglês "weasel", que quer dizer tanto "doninha" quanto alguém sorrateiro, não-confiável. O verbo "to weasel" significa "ser evasivo", "estar equivocado".

* * *

_Bem-vindos a mais uma tradução by Blackberry Jam! _

"_Bond" é uma das fics de Harry e Draco mais perfeitas que essa dupla que vos escreve já teve o prazer de ler. A caracterização, a trama, os diálogos… é tudo tão bem pensado e descrito que você se sente completamente envolvido nas ações e pensamentos dos personagens. _

_Esperamos que vocês gostem também. Até o próximo capítulo!_

_BB.Jam (Calíope & Dana)_


	2. de 1º a 4 de Outubro

**Bond  
por Anna Fugazzi**

tradução para o português: Calíope Amphora  
betagem da tradução: Dana Norram

**Capítulo 2**  
**de 1º a 4 de Outubro**

**Dia 3, Quinta (continuação)**

'Devo lembrar que estou vivendo com um sonserino, um bastante desagradável e vingativo', pensou Harry na hora do almoço.

O dia até então não estava indo muito bem. Eles tinham chegado oito minutos atrasados na aula de Transfiguração, e, embora tudo que McGonagall tenha feito a respeito foi parar no meio de uma sentença e esperar que os dois se sentassem antes de continuar, Malfoy estava irritado desde então. Em um contraste agudo com seu mal-humorado silêncio dos últimos dois dias, ele tinha optado por uma longa e sólida enxurrada de abusos verbais durante a parte prática da lição.

Não ajudara em nada o fato de que estavam na aula de Malfoy, e que cada um de seus comentários maldosos era seguido por um coro de risadas dos outros sonserinos. Harry tinha quase que literalmente mordido a língua para se impedir de responder, sabendo que qualquer coisa que ele dissesse seria ridicularizada por Malfoy e seus amigos.

"Brilhante, Potter. Um trabalho do qual qualquer aluno do segundo ano se orgulharia. Pena que você está no sétimo".

"Aquele único vislumbre de entendimento ficou muito sozinho no seu cérebro sem nenhum outro pensamento para lhe fazer companhia? Foi por isso que ele decidiu te abandonar?" — Pansy Parkinson tinha achado esse comentário muito engraçado.

"Por Merlin, Potter, nós temos que transformar a pena em uma flor, não em uma erva daninha".

"Você só está fingindo toda essa estupidez infame, não é? Para dar ao resto de nós um falso senso de superioridade?" — Esse último tinha resultado em McGonagall subtraindo cinco pontos da Sonserina pela grosseria de Malfoy, o que não tinha feito muito pelo ego de Harry.

Então veio Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Harry pôde sentar com seus amigos durante a primeira parte da aula, mas a segunda metade envolvia um pouco mais de movimentação, já que estavam praticando feitiços em espíritos agourentos. Goyle, Crabbe e Pansy Parkinson acabaram perto deles, se juntando a Malfoy para ridicularizar Harry e Hermione, que eles tentavam dominar o espírito agourento de Harry. Os repetidos conselhos de Hermione para Harry não dar ouvidos ao "babaca peçonhento" não ajudaram em nada.

"Sinceramente, Potter, acho que estou casado com um aborto!" Malfoy comentou, e os sonserinos riram.

"Nós não somos _casados_", Harry respondeu. Malfoy olhou para ele confuso.

"O quê?"

"Nós podemos estar ligados por um elo, mas nós não somos casados", Harry disse com veemência.

"É a mesma coisa".

"Não é, não. Não chame disso". Hermione respondeu.

Malfoy trocou um olhar desconcertado com os amigos. "Por que não?"

"Um casamento é muito mais do que uma estúpida maldição que te liga a um imbecil repulsivo que você gostaria muito de matar durante o sono. Um casamento envolve amor e compromisso — é uma coisa _boa_", Harry disse.

Malfoy deu um sorriso de desprezo para os dois. "Ooh. Que bonitinho. Um casamento tem que ter poesias, corações e doces, não é?" — Parkinson riu. — "Que coisa mais trouxa. Mas tudo bem, como você quiser: sinceramente, Potter, _querido, _acho que estou casado com um aborto".

Harry corou furiosamente, o que fez os sonserinos se acabarem de rir e deu para Malfoy a dica para mais zombarias pelo resto da aula.

"Não pense muito, meu _caro_. Não é seu ponto forte".

"Luz da minha vida, essa sua completa falta de habilidade para entender as instruções mais simples — é algo natural ou você treinou para aperfeiçoá-la?"

Ele tentou se confortar lembrando que pelo menos os dois estariam entre os amigos de Harry durante a maior parte da tarde. Mas, como tinha visto em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, isso não adiantava muito se houvesse movimentação na aula. Eles tinham encostado acidentalmente em outros alunos durante as partes práticas de Transfiguração e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e acabaram ficando muito perto um do outro para evitar a dor do contato alheio.

"Apresse-se", Malfoy repreendeu Harry quando entraram no Grande Salão. O loiro rapidamente se aproximou da mesa mais próxima e pegou alguns sanduíches, como tinha feito no dia anterior.

"Malfoy, espera aí. Eu não quero comer no pátio de novo".

"Não, nós vamos para o hospital, lembra? Temos que ver Pomfrey todos os dias"

"É verdade". Harry pegou a comida sem muita vontade e seguiu Malfoy para o hospital. Onde Pomfrey iria acenar com a varinha para seu corpo inteiro, "monitorar" o "progresso" dos dois e provavelmente fazer um monte de perguntas que ele não queria responder. E lembrá-lo que aquela bagunça envolvia muito mais do que ter que se acostumar com novas aulas e um novo lugar para dormir. Uma coisa que ele realmente não queria ser lembrado.

**ooooooo**

"Certo, então", começou Madame Pomfrey. "Eu vou fazer um monte de perguntas para vocês dois todos os dias, e quero que respondam honestamente. Nós faremos isso no lugar mais privado possível, então não têm de se preocupar sobre o outro saber o que você disse. Também entrei em contato com uma medibruxa do St. Mungus, que trabalha com feitiços de ligação que não dão muito certo. Não que isso seja comum, mas de vez em quando acontece que um casal que tenha aceito o elo por razões políticas" — ela cuidadosamente não olhou para Malfoy quando disse isso — "descubra que é incompatível. Ela chegará em alguns dias para nos ajudar". Pomfrey alisou a capa, soando um pouco menos autoritária pela primeira vez. "Estou meio perdida. Não só porque o elo de vocês foi involuntário, mas também porque não é algo comum que esse feitiço seja lançado entre pessoas do mesmo sexo. E, é claro, também há o problema de vocês mal terem atingido a maioridade. Isso para não mencionar toda a animosidade entre os dois".

"Que legal ser único", Malfoy murmurou.

"Sim, bem, os jornais estão se divertindo bastante", disse Pomfrey.

"Jornais?" Malfoy e Harry falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Imagino que vocês não estiveram no café da manhã?", eles concordaram com a cabeça. "Vocês são o assunto do momento no Profeta Diário".

"Oh, deus", Malfoy cobriu os olhos.

"Bem-vindo à primeira página", Harry disse amargamente. "Não é isso o que você sempre quis?"

Pomfrey limpou a garganta e começou a falar antes que Malfoy pudesse responder. "Hoje, enquanto eu estiver falando com um de vocês, o outro vai conversar com a Madame Pantere", ela indicou uma bruxa mais velha que trazia a insígnia do Ministério. "Ela irá tentar encontrar quem lançou a maldição -", Pomfrey levantou a mão quando a expressão deles se animou, "-não que alguém espere achar qualquer resposta aqui. Vocês sabem que é muito provável que essa situação seja permanente. Madame Pantere se esforçará para localizar o responsável, mas as chances são poucas". Os dois assentiram, desanimados. "Certo, vamos começar. Malfoy, vá com a Madame Pantere, ela irá te examinar e fazer algumas perguntas. Potter, venha comigo".

Harry a seguiu até uma pequena repartição, perto de onde Madame Pantere e Malfoy estariam, mas, aparentemente, a prova de som, já que a voz dos outros dois tinha sumido. "Como você está, Potter?"

"Bem".

"Como está o elo? Você sente necessidade de estar perto do sr. Malfoy, ou de tocá-lo?"

"De estar perto, sim. Não de… não de tocar".

"Você se sente ligado ao estado emocional dele?"

"Você quer dizer se eu sinto o que ele está sentindo?", ela concordou, "Sim, mais ou menos".

"Quer me dizer o que isso significa para você?"

"Não".

"Mas diga mesmo assim".

"Eu… eu sei o que ele está sentindo. Se são sentimentos fortes, eu consigo meio que… eu os sinto também, mas eles não são… meus", ele parou, sem saber como explicar.

"Parece estar certo. Você se sente atraído por ele?"

Harry fez uma careta de desgosto. "Não".

"Não, eu imaginei que não. Normalmente leva uma semana ou duas. Mas vocês são adolescentes, pode ser mais rápido". Ela anotou alguma coisa. "Você já teve alguma experiência sexual com garotos?"

"Não".

"E com garotas?"

"Er… na verdade, não".

Pomfrey olhou para ele, surpresa. "Nada?"

"Er, eu já beijei uma garota…", ele murmurou, corando. "Mas, hmmmm, além disso, er, não".

"Oh". Pomfrey parecia um pouco impressionada. "Malfoy sabe?"

"O quê?"

"Que você quase não tem experiência sexual?"

"Como é que eu vou saber?"

"Você precisa falar disso com ele, você sabe".

"Eu não quero".

"Você prefere que ele saiba agora, antes que isso seja um problema, ou mais tarde, no meio de… bem, situações em que seria estranho trazer o assunto como tópico de uma conversa?"

"Eu realmente prefiro não falar sobre isso de jeito nenhum. Com ninguém. Especialmente com ele".

"Eu imagino", Pomfrey disse com simpatia. "Infelizmente, essa não é uma opção".

"Por que não?" Harry protestou.

"Potter, pense. Vai ser perceptível que você nunca fez nada antes, e, se você não tiver mencionado nada, vai ser meio estranho".

Harry esfregou a testa, desejando muito ter um Vira-Tempo para poder voltar a uma época em que nada daquilo tinha acontecido.

"Você vai ter que falar com ele". Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, e Pomfrey se inclinou para mais perto. "Não vou te forçar, esse é seu casamento, você tem que-"

"Eu gostaria que as pessoas parassem de chamar desse jeito!", Harry explodiu. Pomfrey lhe lançou um olhar tão confuso quanto o de Malfoy tinha sido antes com o pedido. "Não é um casamento. É um erro!"

"É os dois, Potter", ela disse devagar, sem entendê-lo.

Harry apertou os lábios, desistindo do assunto. Sua objeção à palavra 'casamento' parecia ser uma daquelas coisas que apenas quem nascera trouxa poderia entender.

"Você vai falar com ele? Não vou te forçar, mas é uma boa idéia-"

Harry suspirou. "Sim, está bem". Isso ia ser muito estranho, ele pensou, cansado. Tudo aquilo era muito estranho, e só de pensar em ter aquela conversa com Malfoy, de todas as pessoas… ele não sabia nem por onde começar.

"Agora não dá tempo, mas hoje à noite, depois das aulas, quero que voltem aqui. Pode ser um pouco mais fácil se vocês conversarem aqui, um lugar mais… impessoal".

"Mas você disse que ainda ia demorar antes que qualquer-"

"Não dá para ter certeza. Essas coisas não seguem um planejamento definido".

"Está bom".

"Anime-se, Potter. Nós vamos ajudá-los a passar por isso. A medibruxa do St. Mungo tem várias sugestões de como lidar com os problemas que vocês devem estar enfrentando. Na verdade…", Pomfrey pegou um pergaminho e começou a desenrolá-lo. "Ela me mandou uma lista. Não vai dar tempo de ler tudo agora, mas podemos começar. Certo?"

Harry olhou para a lista enorme e mordeu um sanduíche. Oh, ótimo. Que divertido.

**ooooooo**

Malfoy saiu da repartição em que Pomfrey estava com uma expressão de desgosto no rosto e eles se apressaram para a aula de Aritmancia, cada um perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

"Ela falou com você sobre usar a lareira do nosso dormitório?", disse Malfoy de repente.

"Para conversar com pais e ou algo que os valha?"

"Sim".

"Sim. Foi uma das sugestões da curandeira do St. Mungo".

"Que perda de tempo", Malfoy balançou a cabeça. "Como é que falar com qualquer um vai ajudar? E como é que eles querem que eu estude com toda essa falação acontecendo?"

"Não sei. Trouxas acreditam bastante nesse tipo de coisa".

"Só falar sobre problemas?" Harry concordou, e Malfoy revirou os olhos. "Típico".

"Você sabe que eles não querem usar feitiços para animar ou coisas do tipo, porque-"

"Eu sei, eu sei, eles não sabem como a maldição vai interagir com outros feitiços e não querem se arriscar. Eu ainda prefiro um feitiço para animar a essa história sem sentido de ficar conversando".

"Você não quer falar com seus pais?"

"Não todos os dias".

"Seu pai parecia estar preocupado com você".

Malfoy franziu as sobrancelhas de leve. "Sim".

"Por que sua mãe não veio?", Harry perguntou, curioso.

"Quando?"

"No dia que — seu pai estava aqui, mas sua mãe não veio".

"Não é da sua conta".

Harry deu de ombros, e os dois caminharam até a sala de aula em silêncio. Na porta, ele perguntou. "Madame Pomfrey te disse que a gente tem que voltar para o hospital hoje depois da aula?"

"Sim. Mas não disse por quê".

"Oh".

"Você sabe?", disse Malfoy enquanto entravam na sala.

"Er, sim".

"O que é?"

"Nada".

"Nada? Então por que temos que ir?", eles sentaram nos seus lugares, com Hermione junto a Harry de um lado e Blaise Zabini e Millicent Bulstrode perto de Malfoy do outro.

"Por nada demais". Harry pegou seu livro e suas anotações enquanto o professor de Aritmancia entrava na sala e cumprimentava os alunos.

"Certo, eu trouxe suas lições corrigidas- oh", falou o professor, folheando uma pilha de pergaminhos. "Eu trouxe as do quinto ano. Esperem aqui, por favor", ele disse e saiu da sala.

"Então, por que nós temos que voltar?", Malfoy perguntou, enchendo seu pote de tinta.

"Nada".

"Vamos!", Malfoy disse, aborrecido. "É óbvio que não é nada. É um segredo?"

"Não".

"Então por que você não me fala?"

"Eu não-"

"Há algo que você saiba e eu não sei?"

"Fale mais baixo", avisou Harry, já que os alunos próximos tentavam disfarçar que estavam escutando.

"Oh, isso é alguma coisa que você quer esconder, não é?", Malfoy olhou para Zabini e Bulstrode, que não tentavam disfarçar o fato de que acompanhavam a conversa.

"Esquece", Harry disse.

"Uau, Potter, mal estou me agüentando de ansiedade agora", Malfoy pôs a mão no peito dramaticamente, e Bulstrode riu.

"Fica quieto", Harry disse por entre os dentes.

"Tem alguma coisa a ver com as perguntas que ela fez hoje?", Harry colocou a mão sobre a boca de Malfoy, e o loiro se desvencilhou. "Tem, não é?"

"Não, não tem".

"Dá para perceber pelo seu rosto, _querido_". Malfoy riu. "Você está corando. E eu posso sentir como você está envergonhado. Você está se contorcendo por dentro. É muito divertido".

"Maravilhoso".

"Malfoy, cresça!", disse Hermione, impaciente.

Malfoy não se deu o trabalho de respondê-la. "Então, sobre o que Pomfrey falou hoje? Sobre o estado do elo, se eu podia sentir suas emoções — eu tive que dizer que sim, e só por agora… — se eu estava atraído por você-", Harry tentou se manter impassível, mas, pelo tom de prazer na voz de Malfoy, tinha falhado. "Mhmm, será que é isso…" Malfoy inclinou a cabeça. "Então, é isso, você já está sentindo alguma coisa?". Pausa curta. "Não, não é isso…"

Harry apertou os lábios reprimindo a vontade de dar um soco na cabeça de Malfoy ou de lançar-lhe um feitiço de decomposição de pele.

"Nossa, Potter, você fica irritado muito fácil, hein?" Malfoy estava deliciado. "Você deveria fazer algo a respeito. Não é bom para os nervos".

"Não dê ouvidos a ele, Harry", disse Hermione, se inclinando para acariciar seu braço em conforto, mas desviou a tempo quando Harry estremeceu em aviso.

"É sobre as perguntas que ela fez, a respeito do histórico sexual?", Malfoy perguntou, baixando a voz o suficiente apenas para ele ouvir. Harry tentou não se abalar, mas era tarde demais. "É isso, não é? Você já ficou com um monte de garotos, apesar do seu protesto de 'Eu não sou gay'?" Malfoy encarou-o malicioso. Harry abriu o livro e fingiu que estudava uma tabela de Aritmancia.

Malfoy o observou por um momento. "Não, não é isso", decidiu. "Então…", ele olhou para Harry mais de perto e disse devagar. "Será que é o contrário?". A pulsação de Harry acelerou. Malfoy abriu a boca, chocado. "Potter. Você não é _virgem_, né?", ele gritou, escandalizado.

"Shh!", Harry pediu, mas não adiantou — todo mundo sentado perto deles tinha ouvido, alguns alunos estavam se virando para olhar para os dois, e Malfoy tinha uma expressão horrorizada no rosto. Harry cobriu os olhos, completamente mortificado.

"Você é… por Mordred". Malfoy abaixou a cabeça na mesa. "Eu vou achar quem lançou essa maldição", ele murmurou. "Eu vou achar essa pessoa e vou matá-la. E então irei ressuscitá-la, para poder matá-la de novo".

Harry escondeu a cabeça entre os braços, achando melhor não dizer nada. 'Se você jogar uma maldição nele, irá senti-la também', se lembrou. 'Um pouco de desconforto ou dor, tudo bem. Mas o que você quer fazer com ele provavelmente vai te matar também por causa do maldito elo'.

"Como você pode-", Malfoy levantou a cabeça, "Você tem quase 18 anos! O que esteve esperando esse tempo todo? Um convite formal?"

"Aparentemente, eu estive esperando por _você_", Harry respondeu. Bulstrode e Zabini seguraram a risada quando Malfoy se virou para encará-los, e depois voltou a olhar para Harry.

"Oh, isso é hilário. Realmente, muito engraçado. Pena que sua inteligência brilhante não tenha te ajudado com as garotas. Então, era sobre isso que nós iríamos conversar depois das aulas? Sua completa falta de experiência?". Harry levantou da cadeira e saiu pela porta. Malfoy o seguiu resmungando, incapaz de ficar na sala sem ele, e o resto dos alunos não perdeu tempo em começar a comentar.

"Isso é inacreditável!", Malfoy disse quando eles estavam no corredor. "O que há de _errado_ com você, Potter?"

"Nada!", ele disse, furioso. "Eu só não tive tempo para-"

"Oh, por favor — isso não é… como é que você nunca fez sexo antes?"

"Eu suponho que você já tenha feito".

"É claro!"

"Com garotos?"

"Bem, não, mas-"

"Então você não tem direito de falar sobre a minha inexperiência-"

Hermione apareceu correndo, rodeando Malfoy. "Você é um imbecil desprezível-"

"Engraçado, e assim mesmo eu consigo ter uma vida social. Granger, isso não é da sua conta. Suma daqui!"

"Você fez isso virar da conta de todo mundo gritando daquele jeito no meio da sala. Qual é o seu problema? Você não tem o mínimo de decência?"

"Cale a boca", Malfoy a dispensou, voltando-se para Harry. "Essa é a coisa mais-- volte aqui!", ele gritou quando Harry se virou e começou a andar. "Para onde você está indo?"

"Para longe de você!"

"Você não pode, seu idiota! E nós temos aula de Aritmancia!"

"Eu não ligo! Não vou voltar pra lá!"

"Seu babaca-", Malfoy segurou Harry pelo ombro, fazendo-o virar, e então gritou de dor quando Hermione o segurou.

"NÃO! Hermione, não faça isso!", Harry exclamou, sentindo o choque que passou pelos dois.

Malfoy esfregou o braço, ofegando um pouco de dor. Lançou um olhar de censura para Hermione, então se voltou para Harry. "Volte aqui. Eu não vou perder uma aula por causa disso. Se você quer ser um virgenzinho patético, pelo menos não seja um virgenzinho patético que faz as _minhas_ notas de Aritmancia caírem".

Harry trincou os dentes.

"Algum problema?" perguntou o professor de Aritmancia, aparecendo com uma pilha de pergaminhos.

"Não, senhor", eles disseram automaticamente.

"Então, por favor, entrem na sala", ele indicou.

"Eu… não estou me sentindo bem-", Harry começou, e Hermione o interrompeu.

"Nós já vamos, senhor".

"Hermione-"

O professor deu de ombros e entrou na sala de aula. Malfoy foi atrás dele.

"Harry. Ele está certo", Hermione disse, os lábios retorcendo de desgosto pelas palavras. "Você teria que voltar para a sala eventualmente de qualquer jeito".

**ooooooo**

Bem, que dia divertido, pensou Harry consigo mesmo quando finalmente voltaram para o dormitório, depois de passarem no hospital. Aritmancia tinha sido uma tortura, com os sorrisinhos, olhares e comentários sussurrados pelos sonserinos. Ele se sentiu completamente exposto e humilhado, mas o fato de que as aulas de Astronomia e Herbologia que vieram em seguida eram da Grifinória ajudou um pouco. Malfoy, mesmo tendo continuado com seu repertório de insultos e sarcasmos, proferidos baixos o suficiente apenas para Harry ouvir, pelo menos não tinha nenhuma platéia de sonserinos para incentivá-lo ou se juntarem a ele nas gozações.

O hospital tinha sido um tipo de tortura diferente, mas ele ficou aliviado por Pomfrey estar lá para manter a conversa em termos clínicos e controlar os comentários de Malfoy. Ela tinha feito os dois contarem suas experiências anteriores, dado a eles uma lista de recomendações e mais um livro para ler. Também tinha explicado o que esperar nas próximas semanas e como lidar com aquilo. Além disso, tinha advertido Malfoy que ele sofreria as conseqüências se fizesse Harry se sentir desconfortável sobre o assunto, pois isso poderia impedi-lo de relaxar e de permitir que as coisas progredissem facilmente. Malfoy revirou os olhos e fez mais alguns comentários maldosos, mas acabou mergulhando em um silêncio mal-humorado de novo.

"Senha?" Sir Xander perguntou, acordando da soneca e coçando as costas com sua estaca de madeira.

"Hades", Malfoy retrucou, passando por Harry com um empurrão antes de entrar. Harry o empurrou de volta e jogou a mochila em cima de uma cadeira e a capa em cima de outra.

"Você nunca guarda as coisas de modo apropriado, Potter?", Malfoy disse, irritado.

"Estou surpreso que você guarde. Você não tem elfos domésticos para esse tipo de trabalho?"

"Não 24 horas por dia, seu idiota", Malfoy deixou suas coisas de lado e aproximou-se da lareira. "Eu vou primeiro, quero acabar com isso logo", ele se abaixou na frente das chamas.

"Tudo bem. Vou fazer minha lição de casa".

"Sério? Não vai choramingar que 'é quase hora da janta, será que a gente não pode poooooor favoooor ir comer com meus amiguinhos'?"

"Depois da aula de Aritmancia de hoje, eu não tenho a menor vontade de aparecer no Grande Salão, obrigado". Harry respondeu enquanto revirava a mochila. Malfoy lhe lançou um sorriso debochado e voltou-se para a lareira, onde apareceu o rosto da sua mãe.

Harry acomodou-se em uma das cadeiras confortáveis da sala de estar, carregando o livro de Aritmancia. Ele não estava muito feliz de ter que começar essa matéria no sétimo ano. Embora o curso se concentrasse em áreas completamente diferentes da Aritmancia ensinada do terceiro ao sexto ano, e que, tecnicamente, qualquer pessoa poderia iniciá-lo sem ter o conteúdo dos anos anteriores, ele se sentia perdido. Iria precisar muito da ajuda de Hermione para passar naquela matéria.

Enfiou-se nas complexas equações do texto e das anotações de Hermione, espiando ocasionalmente para ver se Malfoy tinha acabado de conversar com os pais. Eles pareciam estar tendo uma conversa agradável, embora o rosto de Lucius Malfoy tenha retomado a expressão aborrecida que ele sempre sustentava quando estava perto do filho. E Malfoy, agora que o choque inicial da maldição tinha passado, voltara a tratar o pai com a obediência respeitosa de sempre.

Com a mãe, era diferente. Pela sua expressão, ela parecia estar bastante preocupada com o filho, a tal ponto que o garoto estava ficando irritado.

"Suas aulas estão indo bem?", ela estava dizendo.

"Sim. Herbologia não é problema. Eu só não estava fazendo essa matéria antes porque é tão simples que eu mesmo poderia ensinar. Meu problema é com Runas Antigas, não é fácil acompanhar perdendo metade das aulas".

"Eu imagino. Talvez fosse melhor se a gente contratasse um professor particular?"

"É, pode ser".

"Como… como você está se sentindo, Draco?", disse a mãe de Malfoy, soando insegura.

"Bem", Malfoy murmurou, parecendo desconfortável. Harry limpou a garganta e lançou um feitiço silenciador ao redor de si, dando privacidade para Malfoy e esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo quando fosse sua vez. Não que ele confiasse que Malfoy não iria ouvir sua conversa com Lupin, mas talvez ele decidisse que não valeria a pena escutar o que um lobisomem tivesse a dizer para Harry.

Ele se enfiou de volta no livro de Aritmancia, até que um cutucão forte em no ombro desviou sua atenção. Malfoy estava de pé atrás da cadeira, dizendo alguma coisa. Harry desfez o feitiço de silêncio.

"Desculpe, o que foi?"

"Eu disse que acabei", ele começou a andar em direção ao banheiro. "Pode ir falar com o seu pseudo-pai lobisomem. A não ser que ele esteja ocupado aterrorizando os outros. Já está perto da lua cheia?"

Harry ignorou o comentário e foi até a lareira.

"Olá, professor", disse, aliviado, quando o rosto de Lupin apareceu. Deus, ele nem tinha percebido o quanto precisava falar com alguém até ver Lupin.

"Harry. Como você está?"

**ooooooo**

**Dia 4, Sexta**

Draco acordou, a cabeça zumbindo por algum motivo, sentindo que havia algo… droga. Ele não conseguia definir, mas sentia falta de alguma coisa… que droga! O que era? Continuou deitado, olhando para o teto e tentando definir o que sentia. Por que não conseguia dormir? Olhou para o relógio — 2:07. Ele não deveria estar acordado, mas estava, e muito desconfortável…

Sentou na cama e olhou para Potter, que se remexeu, um vinco no rosto adormecido. E Draco sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de se aproximar dele.

Oh, maldição! Ele se deixou cair sobre o travesseiro. Lá vamos nós. Não havia nada de sexual na sensação, mas os poucos metros existentes entre as duas camas pareciam ser demais.

Maravilhoso. O que ele ia fazer agora? Colocar a cama para mais perto, para que Potter pudesse ver no outro dia que ele tinha perdido o controle durante a noite?

Mordeu um lábio, observando Potter se mexer de novo na cama, e decidiu agir. Levantou e foi até o banheiro, apertando com força a mandíbula conforme o desconforto crescia quanto mais ele se afastava de Potter. Esperava que esse desconforto fosse suficiente para acordar o outro. Quando ele voltou, Potter estava sentado na cama, esfregando uma mão no cabelo bagunçado.

"Malfoy?"

"Sim".

"Onde você estava?"

"Banheiro".

"Oh". Potter voltou a deitar.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

"Malfoy?", Potter disse.

"Sim?"

"Você está conseguindo dormir?"

'Sim, é claro', era a resposta na ponta da língua, mas ele se conteve. Potter não teria perguntado se estivesse se sentindo bem. Se Draco respondesse que sim, o outro podia não querer mostrar fraqueza e não admitir que estava tendo problemas para voltar a dormir, e os dois iriam permanecer naquele estado até que um explodisse. Ele pensou por um momento. "Você está conseguindo?" perguntou, tentando manter a voz casual.

Houve uma pausa longa. "Não".

"Por que não?"

Outro longo silêncio. "Desconfortável demais. E você?"

Draco hesitou, mas suspirou e desistiu. "É, eu também". Ele sentou. "Pomfrey disse que isso ia acabar acontecendo".

"Sim. Só não esperava que fosse tão cedo". Potter desceu da cama. "Eu vou colocar as duas camas mais perto, está bem?", ele começou sem esperar que Draco respondesse.

"Er-"

"Melhor assim?" Potter perguntou quando voltou a deitar.

"Por deus, sim", Draco respondeu antes que pudesse se censurar, espantado com a onda de alívio que sentiu por as duas camas estarem tão perto e Potter estar deitado a poucos centímetros. Ele mordeu o lábio quando Potter riu, mas não era uma risada de gozação.

"Por um instante, senti como se um monte de formigas estivesse andando em cima de mim", Potter estremeceu.

"Para mim, parecia que tinham abelhas dentro da minha cabeça", Draco disse. "Quem inventou essa maldição era um sádico".

"Com certeza. Ah, assim está bem melhor", Potter fechou os olhos, contente. Draco concordou em silêncio e ajeitou o travesseiro, voltando a dormir rapidamente.

**ooooooo**

"Malfoy!" Draco abriu os olhos. Potter estava sentado na cama, se inclinando sobre a cama de Draco e o chacoalhando para acordá-lo. Draco piscou, desorientado com a proximidade de Potter, mas se lembrou da noite anterior e olhou para o outro lado, corando de leve.

"Nós dormimos demais de novo, temos que levantar agora!", Potter disse, pulando da cama. Certo. Poções, primeira aula. Draco olhou para o relógio — 8:00. Ele sentou, escolhendo as roupas, feliz por ter tomado banho antes de dormir.

"Você viu minha gravata?", perguntou enquanto os dois se trocavam e reviravam o quarto a procura dos livros. Potter jogou a gravata, e ele foi até o banheiro para escovar os dentes e pentear o cabelo. Passou as mãos pelo rosto — o espelho não mostrava sombra alguma, mas ele estava precisando de uma poção barbeadora. Seu rosto estava começando a arranhar. Mas, não, não havia tempo.

"Malfoy? Me empresta tinta?" Potter entrou no banheiro e começou a pentear os cabelos com rapidez.

"Sim… _se _nós sentarmos com meus amigos nas aulas de Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas".

"Pode ser Poções e Herbologia?"

Draco pensou por um momento. "Certo. Pronto para ir?"

"Sim-" Potter colocou o pente de lado e passou por Draco para fora do banheiro. O sonserino acabou de colocar a gravata, e os dois correram para a aula de Poções.

"Nós precisamos lembrar de colocar um feitiço-despertador", Draco murmurou, o estômago roncando. "Odeio perder o café da manhã". Potter concordou e os dois entraram na sala só um pouco antes de Snape aparecer. Foram para mesa de Draco, e Millicent Bulstrode encarou Potter antes de cumprimentar o loiro animadamente. Draco sorriu ao se lembrar de cena na aula de Aritmancia e da humilhação de Potter no dia anterior. Tirou os livros da mochila, sentindo-se animado quando Snape começou a aula.

"A gente terminou aquela poção anti-resfriado?" Potter lhe deu uma cotovelada e perguntou, olhando para suas anotações enquanto Snape escrevia na lousa.

Draco espiou as anotações de Potter. "Sinceramente, Potter, isso está uma bagunça", comentou. "Como é que você pode aprender qualquer coisa escrevendo garranchos como esses? Sim, nós terminamos a poção anti-resfriado. Vamos começar a anti-pneumonia hoje". Ele deu um sorriso maldoso e aumentou um pouco a voz. "O engraçado é que, sendo virgem e tudo mais, você deveria ter tempo livre para fazer anotações decentes".

Uma onda de risadas passou pelos alunos perto deles e Snape se virou enquanto Potter dava outra cotovelada em Draco com raiva e sussurrava "Cale a boca!".

"Sr. Potter, quer dividir com o resto da sala o que é tão engraçado?"

"Não, senhor", murmurou.

"Cinco pontos a menos da Grifinória, Potter", Snape se voltou para a lousa.

Draco riu e abaixou a cabeça para as próprias anotações.

**ooooooo**

"Então é aqui que você vive agora, Draco? Nossa. É legal", Pansy Parkinson disse quando ela, Blaise Zabini, Granger e Weasley entraram com ele e Potter no dormitório dos dois, no final do dia.

"Um pouco vazio, não é?" Blaise perguntou. Draco deu de ombros.

"E a companhia também é bem ruim", Pansy disse, e Potter e seus amigos a ignoraram enquanto sentavam.

Draco sorriu, inesperadamente feliz por ter seus amigos sonserinos por perto. Eles todos tinham ido estudar na biblioteca, mas acabaram expulsos por MadamePince por fazerem muito barulho. Draco tinha juntado os livros, desanimado ao considerar como sentia falta do seu salão comunal, onde ele podia estudar sozinho ou com os amigos se quisesse, ou dar um tempo e relaxar, conversar. Como ele e Potter não faziam mais parte de suas casas, tinha se conformado com a idéia de voltar para o dormitório apenas tendo Potter como companhia novamente, até que Granger sugeriu que todos eles fossem estudar lá.

"O dormitório de vocês é grande o bastante para caber todos nós, Harry", disse ela, e Pansy e Blaise fizeram uma careta ao perceber que Granger já tinha visto o quarto de Draco enquanto Potter falava algo sobre ele não ser tão grande. Draco, crente que Pansy e Blaise nunca iriam querer ficar perto de Granger e Weasley, estava prestes a dizer que não queria visitantes quando Pansy falou:

"Eles já estiveram lá? E eu achando que você não estava recebendo ninguém!", ela deu um sorriso maldoso. "Ou vocês só aceitam grifinórios?"

"Não, é claro que não-", Draco começou a dizer, e Pansy balançou a cabeça, falando antes que Blaise dissesse alguma coisa.

"Ótimo. Vamos lá, então".

"Oh, meu deus, isso não é divertido. É uma noite de sexta-feira e cá estamos nós, estudando", Pansy reclamou enquanto sentava em um dos sofás de dois lugares. "Malditos NEWTs. Já estou morrendo de nervoso por causa deles. Draco, você já copiou minhas anotações da aula de ontem de Runas?"

"Sim, elas estão aqui", ele passou os pergaminhos para Pansy e voltou a sentar. Draco notou que, em meros quatro dias, já havia um padrão de disposição de lugares que todos tinham se acostumado: Draco e Potter no meio, geralmente de costas um para o outro ou pelo menos tão distantes quando possível, os amigos de Potter do lado dele e os amigos de Draco do outro lado. O único problema é que, agora, eles tinham acabado com Draco e Pansy dividindo um sofá, meio próximos demais, e Potter em uma poltrona perto dele, meio longe demais.

_Droga, se ao menos essas sensações fossem contrárias._ Ele e Pansy já tinham ficado várias vezes, ele gostava dela o suficiente — nada sério, pois os dois sabiam que acabariam em um casamento de interesses com outras pessoas. Mas ela não era uma má companhia e era boa o suficiente na cama. Draco queria poder ver a proximidade dela como uma chance de a noite acabar de um jeito romântico, ao invés de sentir-se nervoso por saber que, com um movimento em falso, ela poderia fazê-lo sentir como se sua pele estivesse pegando fogo.

"As traduções fizeram algum sentido?" Pansy perguntou.

"Não muito".

"Mas elas são complicadas, mais ainda com você perdendo aula desse jeito. Por que ele não larga Astronomia?", ela olhou acusadoramente para Potter.

Draco deu de ombros. "Não teve como. Mas não tem problema, minha mãe provavelmente vai me arranjar um professor particular".

"Mesmo assim. Você não deveria ter que-"

"Não tem problema", Draco repetiu com firmeza. Pansy jogou o cabelo para trás e voltou para as anotações.

"Bem. Aqui, deixa eu te explicar essa terceira tradução, se eu conseguir lembrar como é".

Draco se inclinou para mais perto para ver o que estava escrito. Ele se jogou com força para trás quando ela levantou o rosto inesperadamente, quase o tocando.

"Ai, desculpa. Olha, esse terceiro verso é…", e ele logo se perdeu nos intrincados escritos de Runas, sem olhar para cima até perceber que Granger se aproximava da porta do quarto.

"Onde está o livro?", ela perguntou, e Draco sentiu um sobressalto alarmante.

"Hermione, não precisa, eu pego-", disse Potter, mas Granger já estava abrindo a porta. "Eu disse que eu pego", Potter balbuciou, corando quando as sobrancelhas de Hermione levantaram diante das duas camas quase juntas.

"Minha nossa, vocês estão progredindo rápido, hein?", Pansy comentou enquanto espiava o as camas. "Todas aquelas piadas de virgem já estão ficando velhas, Potter? Ou não se aplicam mais?". Potter a encarou, abrindo a boca para responder. Draco levantou rapidamente e o segurou pelo braço.

"Não", ele sugeriu, se virando para Pansy enquanto o rosto de Potter assumia uma expressão confusa. Ele fechou a boca e entrou no quarto para procurar o livro que Granger queria.

Pansy lhe lançou um sorriso malicioso. "E então? O elo está progredindo mais rápido do que o esperado, Draco?"

"Não", ele murmurou. "Só que é mais fácil se não ficarmos muito separados. Nada aconteceu ainda". O loiro limpou a garganta. "E não é da sua conta, de qualquer modo. Onde é que nós estávamos mesmo?"

"Depois que você se tornou um homem casado, você deixou de ser divertido", Pansy disse, e Blaise riu.

"Muito engraçado. Mas nós não deveríamos estar revisando a terceira tradução?"

"Sim, está bem. Olha, acho que o problema é que você também não foi na aula de terça-feira, quando ele explicou a fraseologia indicativa que nós teríamos usar na tradução para quinta".

"A o que?"

"Fraseologia indicativa", ela repetiu pacientemente, e ele mergulhou na explicação de Pansy sobre as aulas da semana.

'Blaise é mesmo um caso perdido', Draco pensou meia hora depois, quando Blaise fazia outra pergunta que mostrava que não tinha entendido nada nem dos conceitos mais simples. Deixou sua mente divagar, um pouco entediado, enquanto Pansy corrigia outro erro de interpretação na lição de Blaise. Mas o próprio Draco não estava entendendo tão bem. A expressão no rosto de Pansy ao ouvir algumas de suas perguntas deixava claro que ele não estava funcionando no seu nível normal. Deveria aproveitar para revisar as frases mais difíceis enquanto Pansy ajudava Blaise ao invés de ficar olhando como um idiota para o nada e imaginando que os pontinhos no papel de parede eram abelhas. Abelhas que zumbiam alto, tornando difícil que ele se concentrasse.

"Harry?" a voz de Weasley o assustou, e ele se virou para ver Weasley movendo a mão na frente do rosto de Potter. "Alguém aí?"

"Desculpe", Potter murmurou, balançando a cabeça. "O que você disse?"

"Eu estava falando sobre a redação de Aritmancia", Granger explicou. "É para entregar na terça que vem. Você precisa das minhas anotações?"

"Um, sim, sim… Que dia que tem que entregar mesmo?"

"Na terça", Granger disse devagar. Potter concordou com a cabeça e se virou para olhar para Draco.

Draco respirou fundo. 'Lá vamos nós de novo', pensou desanimado enquanto os dois se encaravam irritados. Ele estava ouvindo zumbidos, a mente de Potter tinha saído para dar um passeio, havia cerca de dois metros entre o sofá em que ele estava e a poltrona de Potter e, obviamente, as três coisas estavam ligadas. O pior é que não havia nenhum jeito discreto de diminuir o desconforto, todo mundo teria que mudar de lugar.

Não é tão ruim assim, ele tentou se convencer, mas falhou em conter um grito de dor quando Pansy encostou no seu ombro.

"Ah, droga. Me desculpe", ela disse, olhando rapidamente para Granger. "Desse jeito não vai dar, Draco. Estou acostumada a tocar em você. Blaise, vai para lá, Potter, senta aqui no meu lugar. Ou melhor, todo mundo pula uma cadeira para o lado e o Blaise pega aquela poltrona para ele. Certo, então-", e Draco e Potter assistiram enquanto todos mudavam de lugar sem fazer nenhum comentário. Granger e Pansy trocaram um olhar agradecido, e os dois grupos retomaram suas conversas como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Por favor, Blaise", disse Pansy, "não seja tão idiota, os bruxos góticos nunca teriam uma palavra para trem, eles não _tinham_ trens! Francamente, um pouco de história geral seria uma boa nessa escola".

**ooooooo**

**Dia 6, Domingo**

"Está indo bem, eu acho. Estou me acostumando com ele", Harry disse baixinho para Lupin pela lareira na noite de domingo. Não que ele precisasse se preocupar em falar baixo; Malfoy tinha, como de costume, lançado um feitiço silenciador ao redor de si — mas era meio estranho falar sobre alguém quando esse alguém estava presente. Especialmente quando ele estava tão perto que dava para tocá-lo.

"Você parece estar se sentindo sozinho", Lupin observou gentilmente.

"Sim, bem… eu sinto falta da Grifinória. Os finais de semana sempre eram divertidos na Torre… a gente sempre dormia até tarde e passava o dia inteiro sem fazer nada, mas era legal".

"O que você fez hoje?"

"Acordei tarde, mas não tinha muito o que fazer além de estudar. Encontrei um pessoal na biblioteca, mas… não é a mesma coisa. Eles todos vivem juntos, eu não mais. Seamus e Dean estavam rindo de uma brincadeira que fizeram com alguém do terceiro ano e eu não tinha idéia do que eles estavam falando. E Ron e Neville estavam-" Harry se impediu de continuar. Ele estava choramingando, era melhor parar. "Desculpe".

"Harry, não tem problema".

Harry balançou a cabeça, encarando o chão, e se virou quando sentiu Malfoy cutucar seu ombro.

"Onde está sua lição de Herbologia?", perguntou, e Harry apontou para a mesa. Malfoy emitiu um "tsk, tsk" de reprovação pela quantidade de papel amontoado no lado da área de estudo que pertencia a Harry.

"Como está o elo?" Lupin perguntou. Harry deu de ombros. "Tão bom assim?"

"Não é tão ruim", Harry admitiu. "Ele não é horrível o tempo todo", ele espiou Malfoy, que estava lendo a lição de Harry com um vinco na testa e parecia ter lançado outro feitiço silenciador. O grifinório suspirou.

"O que foi?"

"É que… você sabe que a gente passa na Madame Pomfrey todos os dias, né?"

"Sim…"

"Ela trouxe aquela bruxa do Ministério para nos examinar algumas vezes… e… e ela disse que parecia que a maldição nem tinha sido lançada do jeito certo".

"Como?"

"Eu não entendi muito — queria que a Hermione estivesse lá, ela com certeza saberia o que dizer. Tudo que eu peguei é a mulher identificou uma 'falta de experiência com esse tipo de feitiço'. Ela explicou por que, mas não entendi nada do que ela falou".

"O Malfoy entendeu?"

"Ah, acho que sim. Ele ficou muito bravo e disse algo mais ou menos como, 'Nós fomos amaldiçoados por um amador'".

"Você pediu para ele te explicar?"

"Malfoy? De jeito nenhum", Harry disse automaticamente e olhou de novo para Malfoy, ainda sem noção de que era o tema da conversa, mesmo estando tão perto.

"Há chances de capturarem quem lançou?"

"Não muita. Ela disse que pode ter sido um estudante. Ou um professor, lançando o feitiço meio errado para que parecesse que foi um aluno. Ou alguém fora de Hogwarts. Vai saber".

"Mas o que isso significa?"

"Ela não sabe, mas não acha que nosso elo vai progredir 'do modo padrão', seja lá o que isso signifique. Nós podemos sentir mais coisas do que o normal, ou menos, mas ela também disse que qualquer coisa fora do comum pode ser porque o elo foi involuntário e nós dois somos tão jovens e…" Harry não conseguia mais falar.

"Eu sinto muito", Lupin disse depois de uma longa pausa.

"É… eu também".

"O que a Madame Pomfrey disse sobre o progresso das coisas até agora?"

"Ah, ela acha que está tudo esplêndido", Harry disse amargamente.

"Você não concorda?"

"Esplêndido significa que nós temos que ficar juntos o tempo todo e, e… nós precisamos nos tocar — eu não tinha percebido isso, mas ele notou que nós estamos nos empurrando e nos batendo ainda mais do que antes. Ótimo, não é? Uma ligação que é baseada em empurrões e socos?"

"Não é a melhor base para um casamento". Lupin fez uma careta assim que terminou de falar. "Desculpe, sei que você não gosta que usem essa palavra".

"Estou me acostumando. Hermione é a única pessoa que não chama assim. Até o Ron — outro dia ele disse algo como 'agora que você é casado'. É tão estranho. Todo mundo aceita que é um casamento. Mas não é".

"Lily disse algo parecido com isso uma vez".

"Como assim?"

"Acho que Sirius estava reclamando que os pais queriam que ele se casasse com uma mulher que ele nunca tinha visto. E Lily disse algo como 'Isso não é um casamento de verdade'. Ela não entendia por que nós não víamos a diferença".

"Hmm".

"É tão diferente assim para os trouxas?"

"O quê?"

"Os trouxas acreditam mesmo que é necessário ter amor e romance em um casamento para fazê-lo ser real?"

"Não, acho que não…" Harry percebeu que não tinha idéia. "Na verdade, eu não sei. Eu parei de viver no mundo trouxa há seis anos. Não sei muito sobre casamentos trouxas. Mas também não sei muito sobre os casamentos bruxos".

"Eu imaginei que não".

Harry olhou para o chão, perdido em pensamentos.

"Harry?"

"Sim? Desculpe".

"Você me parece meio para baixo".

"É, acho que estou".

"Não seria bom chamar alguns amigos para visitar seu novo dormitório?"

"Eles vieram outro dia, mas não é a mesma coisa. Eles são só visitantes. Acabam voltando para o salão comunal, e eu fico preso aqui".

Mais silêncio, e Harry se virou quando Malfoy tocou seu ombro.

"Potter? Está ficando tarde".

"Sim", Harry disse desanimado. "Já estou acabando". Malfoy concordou com a cabeça, deixou os livros de lado e começou a se arrumar para a cama.

"Falar comigo ajuda em alguma coisa?" Lupin perguntou de modo gentil.

"Acho que sim. Não sei", Harry suspirou. "É melhor eu ir para cama".

Lupin parecia estar tão perdido quanto Harry. "Harry…"

"Obrigado. Por… por me ouvir. Eu… eu falo com você amanhã. Boa noite".

Harry se aprontou para dormir mecanicamente, deitou e ficou olhando para o teto, incapaz de afastar os sentimentos de tristeza e confusão.

Tudo estava mudando tão rápido. Há menos de uma semana, ele sabia que, a não ser que Voldemort resolvesse aparecer de um dia para o outro, ele era parte dormitório masculino do sétimo ano da Torre da Grifinória, da aula de Estudos Trouxas e do time de Quadribol. E, agora, lá estava ele. Sem dormitório, em aulas diferentes e fora do time, deitado ao lado de um garoto que ele tinha odiado durante boa parte dos últimos seis anos. Olhou para Malfoy, já adormecido, o rosto relaxado e em paz.

Tudo tinha mudado rápido demais, e continuaria a mudar rápido demais. Eles estavam perto um do outro o tempo todo. E agora estavam se tocando o tempo todo — se empurrando, se acotovelando, trombando… e tocando nos braços um do outro quando se falavam, se inclinando por trás dos ombros do outro para espiar as anotações durante as aulas, se encostando quando entravam juntos no dormitório. Ele até tinha percebido outro dia, durante a aula de Poções, que sua perna estava encostada na de Malfoy por baixo da mesa, e ele não tinha idéia há quanto tempo os dois estavam sentados daquele jeito. Só tinha percebido porque Malfoy tinha se virado para falar com Pansy algo maldoso sobre a lição de casa do grifinório, e a perna de Harry de repente ficou mais fria. Não tinha notado o contato; apenas a falta dele.

Algo um pouco mais notável tinha acontecido naquela manhã, quando ele acordou com a mão de Malfoy em seu ombro, o sonserino ainda adormecido. Os dois ainda estavam em camas separadas, mas cada vez mais próximos. Tanto que ele temia que qualquer hora um deles iria acordar no meio da noite porque tinha caído no espaço entre as camas. Pomfrey tinha comentado que logo eles teriam que se acostumar a dormir na mesma cama.

E eles iriam. Se acostumar, quer dizer. Ele estava se acostumando com tudo aquilo. Os dois ainda se irritavam, mas agora conseguiam ser civilizados um com o outro por mais tempo, e às vezes nem era estranho, era só o dia-a-dia. Era difícil continuar a ficar irritado cada vez que seu… colega de quarto… perguntava se você tinha visto a gravata dele. As coisas estavam começando a se tornar rotineiras.

Mas Harry sabia que o que devia vir a seguir nesse "progresso" não seria tão fácil de se acostumar. Especialmente porque era o que ele mais temia.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora**: "_Luz da minha vida, essa sua completa falta de habilidade para entender as instruções mais simples — é algo natural ou você treinou para aperfeiçoá-la?_"... eu AMO o Draco Malfoy! 

**Nota da beta:** Só digo uma coisa: as tiradas do Draco são as melhores!

— x —

_**Calíope:** Nossa! Nós ficamos tão felizes em ver que a fanfic foi bem aceita!  
**Dana:** E surpresas. No caso, você ficou surpresa.  
**Calíope:** Sim, claro. Quer dizer, eu já sabia que 'Bond' era excelente, mas não esperava tanto retorno. Mas foi uma boa surpresa, não foi?  
**Dana:** Bem...  
**Calíope:** Ah, não vai começar com aquilo outra vez... você só está com inveja porque 'Bond' está sendo mais comentada que 'Escrito nas Estrelas'!  
**Dana:** ...não é bem assim!  
**Calíope:** Ha! Sei.  
**Dana:** Sabe que existe um método muito simples para eles continuarem comentando assim, né?  
**Calíope:** Hm?  
**Dana:** Ou eles repetem essa marca de reviews ou... Nós não postamos o próximo capítulo.  
**Calíope:** Nha… eles não cairiam nessa. E a gente felizmente não precisa disso. E também não é certo.  
**Dana:** Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que você é uma pessoa boa, mas eu sei que você não é.  
**Calíope**: ..._


	3. de 9 a 14 de Outubro

**Bond  
**por Anna Fugazzi

tradução para o português: Calíope Amphora  
betagem da tradução: Dana Norram

**Capítulo 3**  
**de 9 a 14 de Outubro**

**Dia 11, Sexta**

Draco acordou e gemeu. Esse último tinha sido bem real. Virou-se na cama, automaticamente checando se Potter ainda estava dormindo.

Graças a deus, sim. Draco estava preocupado porque achou que falara durante o sono e, considerando o que estava acontecendo no seu sonho, teria sido meio estranho, para dizer o mínimo.

Aquela era a segunda vez nas últimas duas noites que ele acordava frustrado daquele jeito. Isso porque tinha desistido de contar as vezes em que acordara com os lençóis melados. Ainda bem que conhecia os feitiços de limpeza de Marcus Flint, ou teria de explicar a Potter por que suas roupas de cama tinham que ser lavadas todos os dias. Tentou ignorar o incômodo e voltar a dormir durante exatos dez segundos antes de levantar e caminhar na direção do banheiro.

"Malfoy?", a voz sonada de Potter o interrompeu. "Você está bem?"

"Hmm, si-sim", ele murmurou, amaldiçoando o "timing" inapropriado de Potter.

Potter sentou na cama devagar. "Não, não está. O que foi?"

"Er, nada. Eu… eu tenho que ir", Draco murmurou, fechando a porta e se inclinando contra ela antes de fazer o que precisava fazer, tão rápido e quieto quanto possível, o alívio percorrendo seu corpo quando terminou. Esperou um pouco antes de se limpar e aguardou ainda mais alguns minutos para sair, desejando que Potter tivesse voltado a dormir.

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta devagar. Percebeu que Potter ainda estava sentado na cama, abraçando os joelhos.

"Você está bem?", ele repetiu quando Draco voltou para cama. O loiro fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Er… não é melhor a gente conversar sobre isso?", perguntou Potter baixinho.

"Conversar sobre o que?"

"Eu… eu sei o que está acontecendo. Pomfrey disse-"

"Sim, bem, você sabe", Draco estava contente pelo fato do quarto estar escuro demais para que Potter percebesse a vermelhidão do seu rosto e também aliviado por sua voz soar segura. "O que você quer conversar?"

"Eu só pensei que… Quero dizer, tem… ummm, tem alguma coisa, ummm… ah, esquece". Potter voltou a deitar e deu as costas para ele.

Draco o observou por alguns instantes, notando a tensão nos ombros de Potter, sentindo seu nervosismo e confusão.

Ele respirou fundo. "Potter".

"Sim".

"Você também está tendo esses sonhos?"

Potter suspirou. "Estou".

"Desde quando?"

"Alguns dias. Não sei, é difícil dizer".

"São sobre o que?"

"O que você acha? Bem aquilo que a Pomfrey falou". Ela tinha informado aos dois com um distanciamento clínico que eles poderiam esperar que as fantasias noturnas normais de qualquer adolescente se tornassem cada vez mais e mais específicas e focadas no outro, ao invés de imagens, sensações e pessoas aleatórias.

Houve um silêncio longo e tenso.

"Eu tinha esperanças de que isso não fosse acontecer", Potter disse baixinho.

"Você também esperava um elo platônico?"

"Sim".

"Você sabia que era improvável. Quase impossível. Nós não somos irmãos e nem melhores amigos da vida toda".

"Eu ainda tinha esperanças, mesmo assim", Potter se virou para deitar de costas na cama, encarando o teto. "E, aparentemente, você também, não é?"

Draco suspirou pesadamente. "Sim".

"Nós temos que contar para Pomfrey".

"Não diga".

Potter fechou os olhos. "Eu acho que…". Suas sobrancelhas franziram e ele parecia estar procurando a palavra certa. "Eu acho que não consigo fazer isso".

"Eu não acho que temos escolha", Draco observou.

"Isso é como… é quase como um estupro. É ser obrigado a fazer sexo quando você não quer-"

"Por Merlin, Potter, por que você acha que elos involuntários são tão ilegais?", Draco perguntou. _'Me poupe da sua estupidez'_, ele pensou, mas se refreou antes de falar em voz alta. Pomfrey tinha dito que, se ele perturbasse Potter, o garoto não conseguiria relaxar o suficiente para deixar as coisas seguirem seu curso normal. A princípio Draco não tinha se importado nem um pouco, mas agora percebia da pior maneira que aquilo era importante, e muito. Quanto mais constrangido Potter se sentisse, mais tempo levaria para vencer sua resistência. E fazer pressão não era uma boa. Podia sentir o desconforto de Potter; se ele ficasse ainda mais defensivo, acabaria passando a sensação para Draco através do elo.

Ótimo. Lá estava ele, ficando seriamente excitado com cada vez mais freqüência, e a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo a resolver seu problema era um idiota patético assustado demais com a idéia de perder a virgindade e com seus próprios sentimentos para conseguir fazer algo a respeito.

E o que mais lhe dava nos nervos era que o mencionado idiota patético também estava ficando seriamente excitado o tempo todo, o que provavelmente afetava o nível de excitação de Draco; o que, por sua vez, acabava fazendo Potter ficar ainda mais excitado. Eles estavam alimentando esse círculo vicioso por causa da proximidade constante e do maldito elo, e não havia nada que Draco pudesse fazer para melhorar. Nada além de tentar conjurar ou fingir uma paciência super-humana para não assustar a c_riança _idiota com quem ele estava casado.

"Eu realmente não quero fazer… isso", Potter gaguejou. "Quer dizer, eu quero, mas não quero".

"Você irá fazer, eventualmente. Não é um estupro, Potter. Quando você fizer, é porque terá desejado. Ou a pessoa com quem você está ligado não vai nem tentar fazer nada, porque vai sentir sua objeção através do elo".

"Você pode sentir isso?"

"É claro que eu posso, seu-", Draco quase mordeu a língua para impedir que o insulto saísse. "Eu posso sentir. Você está com medo de nós dois agora. De mim, porque você acha que eu vou te agarrar, e de si mesmo, porque parte de você quer que eu te agarre".

"Como você sabe disso?", disse Potter após um instante de surpresa.

"Não é como se fosse Aritmancia Avançada, Potter". Draco esfregou a testa, percebendo que, durante a conversa, acabara ficando excitado de novo. Sentou-se na cama. "Que maravilha. Nós dois estamos nos sentindo do mesmo jeito, mas os seus escrúpulos morais e problemas emocionais vão conspirar para que fiquemos assim por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Isso é ótimo. Simplesmente… ótimo". Draco manteve a boca fechada e levantou da cama antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa que aborrecesse Potter.

"Onde você vai?", disse Potter, surpreso.

"Eu vou tomar um banho gelado, seu imbecil", Draco disse, irritado. "Volte a dormir".

**ooooooo**

**Dia 13, Domingo**

"Harry... você não pode ficar com medo para sempre", disse Lupin no domingo.

"Não é que eu esteja com medo. É que… é que… eu não confio nele, eu não gosto dele-"

"Mas-"

"É, eu sei. Mas também — nós estamos brigando cada vez mais desde que-", Harry mordeu o lábio.

Rápido demais. As coisas estavam fora de controle.

Ele queria desesperadamente se livrar dos sonhos, dos sentimentos, da necessidade, do fato de que, ao invés de serem normais, os toques entre eles estavam começando a significar alguma coisa. A mão de Malfoy no ombro de Harry para chamá-lo agora ficava lá por mais tempo do que o necessário. Os empurrões de Harry para tirar Malfoy do caminho agora tinham mais força, porque parte dele queria puxar Malfoy para mais perto.

Eles implicavam um com o outro cada vez mais — as coisas de Harry espalhadas pelo dormitório e a incapacidade de Malfoy de lembrar onde estava sua gravata se tornaram problemas enormes, e mesmo isso tinha um aspecto sexual, porque Harry se distraía pensando em como Malfoy parecia _vivo _quando estava muito bravo. Os comentários sarcásticos de Malfoy eram irritantes porque mostravam que ele estava no controle. Mas sua explosão furiosa com Harry por ter largado a capa jogada em cima da cadeira, cobrindo a redação que ele tinha passado três horas escrevendo… não havia controle ou desprendimento naquilo. Não havia nada além de uma raiva espetacular por um motivo bobo, que nunca teria deixado Malfoy tão irritado se não houvesse tanta tensão entre eles.

E Harry conseguia sentir o desejo, a raiva e a frustração de Malfoy também. Ele já nem sabia mais quais sentimentos eram dele e quais eram de Malfoy, só sabia que eram todos muito intensos e que estavam deixando os dois malucos.

"Você deveria ficar mais com os seus amigos", Lupin disse.

"Mas é… é vergonhoso. Na aula, ou na biblioteca, nós começamos a brigar e as outras pessoas ficam ouvindo e… e… eu odeio o jeito que todo mundo fica olhando para a gente. E comentando o que será que está acontecendo e por que estamos brigando. Alguns sonserinos estão até fazendo apostas para saber quanto tempo vai demorar antes que…". Ele engoliu a seco. "E a Hermione disse que o Profeta e O Pasquim ainda estão falando sobre nós o tempo todo…"

"É, eu vi". Lupin balançou a cabeça. "Uma idiotice".

"Eu fico quase contente por a gente não ir mais para o Grande Salão. Ter todo mundo nos encarando o tempo todo é cansativo".

"Eu imagino", Lupin falou. "Você chamou seus amigos para irem aí?"

"Não… eu… nós…"

Como explicar? Como explicar o desconforto quando ambos percebiam que estavam olhando um para o outro por tempo demais e que as pessoas ao redor tinham notado? Isso fazia Harry corar e gaguejar; fazia Malfoy desviar o rosto de um jeito frio ou emitir comentários mais maldosos do que o normal sobre Harry. Foi justamente por isso que Malfoy dissera aos amigos que precisava estudar sozinho no dormitório dos dois e a razão pela qual Harry estar evitando seus amigos também, sem querer lidar com os olhares alheios durante as brigas com Malfoy ou com a irritação deles pelo jeito com que o sonserino os tratava.

Era horrível. Se sentir tão isolado, irritado e… assustado tão freqüentemente. E excitado, não dava para esquecer isso, excitado o tempo inteiro. O tempo inteiro. Distraído pelo cabelo de Malfoy, pelos seus olhos, pelo formato do seu rosto… ele fantasiava tanto durante as aulas que já estava ficando acostumado. Mas tornar essas fantasias realidade era terrível demais para sequer considerar. Durante a aula de Aritmancia, ele estava pensando em como seria tocar Malfoy, e, quando percebeu, sua mão já estava em cima da do outro, e ele estava pensando em enlaçar os dedos nos dele e se aproximar mais — e então Malfoy se virou e levantou uma sobrancelha, e ele se sentiu rejeitado, com raiva e com medo.

"Harry?"

"Não dá. Não consigo falar sobre isso", disse Harry, um nó se formando na garganta. Ele olhou para onde Malfoy estava estudando, só que o loiro não estava estudando. Ele o observava com os olhos escurecidos e famintos. Quando os olhares dos dois se encontraram, Harry sentiu a necessidade de se aproximar dele, de tocá-lo, de gritar com ele e-

"Não dá. Desculpe. Eu… eu falo com você amanhã", Harry gaguejou e saiu da sala de estar sem esperar a resposta de Lupin.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 14, Segunda**

'Isso só pode ser algum tipo bizarro de tortura psicológica', pensou Draco, desconsolado. A aula de Poções nunca fora tão tediosa nos últimos sete anos. Era como se Snape estivesse conspirando com quem tinha jogado a maldição, falando num tom monótono sobre coisas desinteressantes. Não havia nada para o cérebro de Draco fazer além de formular outra fantasia sobre Potter. Sobre tocá-lo, abraçá-lo, despi-lo, trazê-lo para mais perto e…

Ele se sentiu corar, incapaz de se concentrar, enquanto Potter continuava a escrever a seu lado. Ele parecia completamente centrado na aula, sem idéia dos rumos que os pensamentos de Draco tomavam. Draco rapidamente estava se tornando obcecado pela distância entre seus lábios e os de Potter, e Potter continuava a escrever. Nem um pouco afetado pelo elo dos dois. A raiva de Draco emergiu, o que, infelizmente, fez com que outra parte dele emergisse também antes que pudesse impedir, e o sonserino se sentiu aliviado por Potter não estar olhando para ele. Ou eles iriam acabar naquela de mergulhados-no-olhar-um-do-outro novamente, como já acontecera diversas vezes, e a expressão de divertimento nos rostos dos amigos deles por causa daquilo estava começando a cansar.

Então. Potter não estava distraído, o que era bom, porque assim Draco tinha a chance de se livrar da sua distração. Por exemplo, ele poderia começar a anotar a aula, mesmo que suas anotações não fizessem sentido nenhum porque ele só conseguia entender uma ou outra palavra do que Snape dizia. "Reconhecido por da Escandinávia e vai se tornar mais"era a última frase que ele tinha escrito.

Ou… ele podia se aproximar de Potter, só um pouquinho, o que seria suficiente para manter algum contato. Eles estavam fazendo muito isso ultimamente, ajudava a diminuir o desconforto um pouco. Talvez…

Potter largou a pena em cima da mesa para esfregar os olhos, e Draco espiou o pergaminho dele.

Potter não estava fazendo anotações. Ele tinha escrito o alfabeto das Runas Dinarmaquesas Futhark três vezes e o alfabeto grego uma vez, desenhado uma pena, uma mesa, uma cadeira, Hermione Granger e doze cubinhos tridimensionais e havia lançado um feitiço simples para fazê-los dançar pelo papel.

Ele bateu com o ombro em Potter. "Preste atenção", murmurou. Potter concordou com a cabeça devagar, engolindo a seco e pegando a pena, sem desviar o olhar de Draco. Draco sentiu o coração pular uma batida. Oh, deus, o rosto de Potter estava vermelho, os lábios levemente separados. O olhar de Draco estava grudado neles, Potter estava tão quente e tão perto, seu peito arfando devagar, e a dor estava piorando. Céus, ele não podia ficar lá sem fazer nada, precisava chegar mais perto.

Ele olhou para baixo e percebeu que não era o único revelando evidências físicas do que acontecia dentro dele. Deslizou a perna para junto da de Potter, pressionando as duas lado a lado, do joelho à cintura. Eles estavam fazendo isso cada vez mais nos últimos tempos, e era enlouquecedor e absurdamente inapropriado. Revirou-se na cadeira, tentando se ajustar discretamente, mas só conseguiu ficar mais excitado. Oh, Potter estava se movendo para mais perto também. Ele deslizou uma mão para debaixo das mesas, tocou a perna de Potter gentilmente e o fez parar de se mexer. "Não, isso não ajuda", ele sussurrou. Potter deslizou uma mão entre eles e enlaçou os dedos trêmulos dos dois juntos. Draco mordeu os lábios para se impedir de emitir qualquer som.

"Nós estamos no meio da aula, não podemos…", ele sussurrou, a frustração crescendo segundo a segundo. Isso era intolerável, se ele ao menos pudesse se consolar pensando que ia conseguir algum alívio depois da aula. Mas, não, Potter estava deixando os dois nesse nível insuportável de necessidade-.

Fechou os olhos com força e tentou pensar em outra coisa. Não adiantou. Abriu os olhos de novo, Blaise estava fazendo uma careta, olhando para ele e Potter e erguendo as sobrancelhas. Draco balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos novamente, mas antes viu os olhos azuis de Weasley se estreitando enquanto ele compreendia o que estava acontecendo.

"Harry?" Weasley se inclinou. "Você está bem?"

Potter balançou a cabeça, largando a mão de Draco debaixo da mesa e cobrindo o rosto.

"Sr. Potter?" Snape disse, e o estômago de Draco se contorceu. "Você pode nos dizer quais propriedades do _ginseng_ são cruciais para essa poção?"

"Não, ele não pode", Draco disse antes que conseguisse se deter, um pouco surpreso pelo tom instável e rouco da própria voz. "Por favor, pergunte para outra pessoa".

Houve um silêncio de choque, todos os alunos se voltaram para eles, e Snape pareceu desconcertado.

"Professor, por favor, pergunte para outra pessoa", Pansy repetiu. Snape limpou a garganta e apontou para outro aluno.

"Obrigado, Pansy", disse Draco baixinho.

"Vocês precisam sair da sala", Weasley sussurrou.

"Para fazer o que, exatamente?", Draco retrucou. "Jogar xadrez?"

Weasley o ignorou. "Olha, você não pode… Harry, pensa bem. Isso é idiotice. Você não pode continuar desse jeito, vocês dois estão enlouquecendo", ele disse, preocupado. Draco sentiu uma mistura de gratidão e indignação por Weasley estar intervindo em seu favor com Potter. O ruivo ainda estava falando de modo aflito, mas Draco podia sentir as reações de Potter e sabia que Weasley estava perdendo tempo.

"Eu estou indo embora", ele decidiu de repente, alisou as roupas e começou a levantar a mão.

"Não, não! Malf-", Potter agarrou seu braço, mas Draco se desvencilhou.

"Professor?"

"Sim, sr. Malfoy?"

"Posso me retirar?", ele disse tão controlado quanto conseguiu, e o olhar de Snape passou dele para Potter antes que acenasse positivamente. Draco levantou e saiu da sala, seguido por dezenas de olhares curiosos e um furioso Harry Potter.

"Para que você fez isso… Você não tem o menor autocontrole?"

"Muito mais do que você tem! Seu melhor amigo te dizendo para parar com isso e seguir em frente e você é teimoso demais para-"

"Deixe Ron fora disso!"

"Você vai acabar nos deixando loucos!", gritou para Potter, perdendo a paciência.

"Você é quem está nos deixando malucos! Você insiste que nós fiquemos sozinhos quase o tempo todo, e, quando estamos no meio dos outros, você é impossível! Como é que eu posso querer-"

"A maldição não diz 'Você terá que socializar com os outros' ou 'Você terá que se comportar como um imbecil apaixonado', Potter! Ela diz, muito especificamente, o que nós temos que fazer. E se você não fosse um mestiço imbecil criado por trouxas, nós já teríamos feito a essa altura!"

"Vai se foder", Potter gritou.

"Acredite, eu adoraria! Mas, infelizmente, eu estou casado com o garoto 'Estou-Me-Resguardando-Para-Só-Deus-Sabe-O-Quê'. E eu _juro _que se você me disser que isso não é um casamento, eu te mato! Isso é exatamente como um casamento funciona: não transar com quem você deveria transar e não conseguir transar com mais ninguém!"

"Eu não CONFIO em você e eu não GOSTO de você, será que isso não entra na sua cabeça!"

"Por que não entra na sua cabeça que confiar e gostar não têm nada a ver com o elo?"

"Você-"

"Está bem!", Malfoy gritou. "Está bem! Faça como quiser. O almoço é daqui a uma hora, nós vamos para o Grande Salão. E, até lá, se você me dá licença, eu vou tomar outro banho congelante e tentar ficar o mais longe possível de você".

**ooooooo**

Quando chegaram no Grande Salão, a raiva entre eles era tão grande que os dois mal conseguiam enxergar. Potter começou a andar para a mesa da Grifinória e, em um impulso, Draco sentou na mesa da Sonserina. Potter parou, olhando para Draco, surpreso. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu disse que nós iríamos almoçar no Grande Salão. Não disse em que lugar".

"Eu não vou sentar na sua mesa".

"Ótimo. Bom almoço", respondeu Draco, pegando um prato e se servindo. Sopa, salada, suco de abóbora, tudo normal, de volta à sua velha mesa com seus velhos amigos. Tudo estaria maravilhoso se sua cabeça não estivesse explodindo e, sua visão, meio embaçada.

Começou a comer mecanicamente, sem participar das conversas ao redor e desejando que o desconforto físico e emocional sumisse. Tentou desesperadamente se concentrar em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Como, por exemplo, a maneira interessante que a conversa fluía na mesa da Sonserina, os olhares curiosos dos colegas questionando sua presença e os pontuados silêncios entre eles.

Interessante, sim. Mas era difícil se concentrar quando o mundo parecia se resumir à desorientação física, sensações emocionais e comandos. Desejo, tontura, náusea, nervosismo, dor de cabeça, estômago revirado, exaustão. Toque, deite, levante, grite, desista, chore, durma…

Ele se segurou na ponta da mesa quando o mundo começou a girar e as vozes na sua cabeça ficaram mais altas, mais suaves, e silêncio e gritos e…

"Draco? Draco? Você está-"… e então a mesa sumiu da sua frente e o mundo se tornou negro.

**ooooooo**

Snape ergueu a cabeça bem a tempo de ver Draco Malfoy repentinamente tombar para frente e Pansy Parkinson segurá-lo, o resto dos alunos da mesa gritando alarmados — e, na mesa da Grifinória, Potter levantou sem muito equilíbrio com direção à mesa da Sonseria e murmurou um "Não-" antes de desmaiar e ser segurado por Weasley. Em um instante, Snape e McGonagall estavam correndo para as mesas, abrindo espaço entre os estudantes da Sonserina e da Grifinória. Snape pegou Draco, aparando o menino trêmulo de olhos semicerrados. Draco gemeu de dor, tentando se afastar do toque, a respiração saindo entrecortada.

"Severus!", McGonagall chamou, "Traga-o aqui". Mas Snape já estava no meio do caminho da mesa da Grifinória, depois de ter lançado um feitiço de leveza e pegado Draco nos braços como se ele fosse uma criança. Ele gentilmente colocou Draco perto de Potter, fazendo os ombros dos dois se tocarem. Respirou aliviado quando os garotos parecerem sentir a presença um do outro e relaxaram, as respirações voltando ao normal e os tremores diminuindo.

McGonagall observava preocupada, e Weasley estava dizendo alguma coisa para ela. "Sim, é melhor", ela falou. "Precisamos da Madame Pomfrey". Weasley saiu, apressado. Snape afastou uma mecha de cabelo da testa de Draco, notando que sua pele estava quente, e, o pulso, acelerado.

"Poppy nos avisou que isso podia acontecer", disse McGonagall. "Eu deveria ter insistido que ficassem na mesma mesa, eles não podiam ficar separados… mas os dois estavam tão irritados um com o outro-"

"Me deixem passar!", a voz brusca de Madame Pomfrey se fez ouvir, "Saiam da frente, agora!". Ela apareceu, indo para o lado dos dois garotos inconscientes deitados em cima da mesa.

"O que aconteceu?", perguntou, tocando na testa de ambos e começando a examiná-los.

"Eles estavam comendo-", McGonagall começou.

"Onde?"

"Potter estava na mesa da Grifinória e Malfoy na da Sonserina-", McGonagall parou de falar quando Pomfrey se virou para ela com um olhar incrédulo.

"Eles estavam em mesas separadas!", ela disse. McGonagall e Snape ficaram quietos. Potter deu um gemido e se mexeu; ela murmurou algo baixinho que pareceu confortá-lo antes de olhar para McGonagall e Snape de novo. "Quem permitiu que isso acontecesse?"

"Poppy, eles estavam enlouquecendo, eles-"

"Bem, é claro que eles estavam enlouquecendo, qualquer um enlouqueceria se fosse forçado a passar todos os dias, o tempo todo, com alguém que odiasse. Mas não é essa a questão! Eles não podem ficar longe um do outro por mais de cinco minutos! Que parte dessa recomendação não ficou clara?"

"Eles pareciam estar bem-", Snape começou.

"Eles parecem estar bem agora? E vocês se dizem adultos responsáveis! Vocês deveriam ter algemado os dois juntos se fosse preciso ao invés de deixá-los fazer algo tão estúpido. Vocês têm noção de que o progresso deles pode regredir em _semanas_? Era trabalho de vocês dois manter os garotos a salvo da própria estupidez deles, e vocês deixam _isso_ acontecer!"

Os estudantes observavam assustados enquanto Pomfrey dava broncas em dois professores em público, e os dois professores ouviam sem revidar.

"Agora, afastam-se, todos vocês. Saiam da frente! Minerva, Severus, me ajudem a levá-los para o hospital. Francamente, não consigo — está tudo bem, sr. Malfoy", ela disse suavemente quando Draco abriu os olhos e emitiu um gemido de dor, "Nós estamos indo para o hospital, você vai ficar bem — vai ter pesadelos por uma semana, com certeza— não, está tudo bem, sou eu, sr. Potter", ela voltou-se para ele. "Você estará bem em alguns minutos…", e a pequena procissão deixou o Salão Principal, com Pomfrey emitindo exclamações indignadas durante todo o caminho.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 15, Terça**

Draco abriu os olhos e gemeu. A maldita ala hospitalar. E sua cabeça estava explodindo. Na verdade, todo o seu corpo doía imensamente.

"Draco? Você está acordado?", uma voz suave disse perto de sua orelha, e ele se virou para ver Pansy sentada ao lado da cama.

"Eu estou no hospital de novo?"

"Sim. Do que você se lembra?"

"Não de muita coisa. Estávamos almoçando e eu senti uma tontura-"

"Você ficou praticamente cinza! Então você desmaiou, e Potter também, e Madame Pomfrey trouxe vocês dois para cá".

Que inferno. Sim, lá estava Potter, ainda inconsciente ao lado dele. Gemeu de novo, esfregando os olhos e tentando esquecer a dor.

"Draco? Está tudo bem?"

"Não", ele conseguiu falar. "Chame Pomfrey-", ela saiu correndo.

"Acordado, sr. Malfoy? Bem, você deve ter notado que não está se sentindo cem por cento. Vocês dois causaram muitos problemas com essa brincadeirinha".

"Eu só queria ficar longe de-"

"Sim, eu entendo, Mas essa dor de cabeça lancinante que você está sentindo agora e todas as outras dores são o pagamento por esse momento de paz de separação".

"Não me senti nada em paz — oh", ele engasgou, tentando sufocar os gemidos de dor.

"Aqui", Pomfrey segurou Potter pelos ombros e o virou, para confusão de Draco. "Estou tentando virá-lo para que vocês possam se tocar o máximo possível".

"O quê?"

"Vai fazer a dor diminuir. Aqui, finja que ele é um ursinho de pelúcia".

Corando um pouco por Pansy estar lá para testemunhar aquilo, mas disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para diminuir a dor, Draco abraçou Potter, ajeitando a cabeça dele em seu ombro. Ele suspirou quando a dor diminuiu consideravalmente.

"Melhor?"

"Sim", murmurou, fechando os olhos. Sim, muito melhor, mas ainda horrível. Ele nunca mais iria querer largar Potter se isso significasse que teria voltaria a ficar daquele jeito.

Uma onda de ressentimento e desânimo o atingiu. Ele não devia ter lidar com tudo isso. Era para ele estar pensando nos NEWTs e na ascensão do Lorde das Trevas, e não se preocupando porque sua cabeça iria explodir de agonia se ele não abraçasse o inimigo mortal da sua família — e, incidentalmente, do Lorde das Trevas — como um maldito ursinho de pelúcia!

**ooooooo**

"Draco".

Ah, que maravilha. Draco manteve os olhos fechados, sentindo dor demais para se importar como deveria. "Pai".

Houve um pequeno barulho de madeira arrastando quando Lucius Malfoy sentou ao lado da cama de Draco.

E então um longo silêncio.

"Severus me explicou o que aconteceu", o tom de Lucius era suave. Draco balançou a cabeça de leve. "Você está parecendo terrível".

Draco balançou a cabeça de novo.

"Você consegue falar?", o tom suave de Lucius atingiu uma nota de reprovação. Draco abriu os olhos e tentou encará-lo. Suspirou, desviando o rosto.

"Eu gostaria que você explicasse", Lucius disse, numa voz que ainda era a epítome da razão e da preocupação paterna. "Porque me parece que vocês mesmos causaram isso".

"Sim"

"Certo".

Outro longo silêncio.

"Ele já recobrou a consciência?"

Não havia necessidade de perguntar quem era 'ele', porque 'ele' estava naquele exato momento repousando em paz, a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Draco e o corpo pressionado contra o dele.

"Ainda não. Madame Pomfrey disse que ele está bem, só que foi um pouco mais afetado do que eu".

"Entendo".

Aqueles longos silêncios estavam começando a ficar desagradáveis.

"Eu sinto muito, pai", Draco disse, fechando os olhos de novo.

"Eu imagino que sim", Lucius disse. "Posso saber por que você resolveu desobedecer a todas as recomendações médicas e ao bom senso e quis ficar longe do seu recém-adquirido marido?"

"Eu não sei".

"Não me parece muito provável".

Draco suspirou. "Não o agüentava mais. Ele… ele é impossível-", e, com um vago horror, o loiro percebeu que sua garganta estava fechando e ele estava prestes a começar a chorar. Prendeu a respiração e concentrou-se em outras coisas — as tabelas de Aritmancia pareciam ideais — para evitar que acabasse chorando na frente de seu pai, de todas as pessoas.

Lucius esperou pacientemente que Draco recobrasse a compostura. "Seus professores me disseram que vocês dois estão bem hostis um com o outro ultimamente. É um pena que sua mãe e eu tivemos que ouvir isso deles, não de você. Eu tinha a impressão que compartilhar informações relevantes sobre esse assunto era um dos motivos de nós estarmos nos falando todas as noites".

Draco engoliu a seco. "Eu não… Eu não queria… Não parecia ser algo importante, nós brigamos o tempo todo, não queria preocupar vocês-", ele parou de falar quando Potter se mexeu.

Potter abriu os olhos, piscando repetidas vezes, e levantou a cabeça do ombro de Draco. Ele emitiu um som de susto ao perceber o pai de Draco o encarando a poucos metros. Começou a sentar, mas Draco o puxou para mais perto.

"Não. Você vai se sentir como se sua cabeça fosse explodir. Além disso, nós temos que manter o máximo de contato". O corpo de Potter ficou tenso de desconforto e resistência. Draco, sem pensar, acariciou os ombros do outro gentilmente, tentando acalmá-lo. Sem desviar o olhar de Lucius, Potter gradualmente relaxou e voltou a deitar com a cabeça no ombro de Draco.

"Que lindo", disse Lucius com desdém. "Se vocês tivessem agido como adultos responsáveis, essa graciosa demonstração de afeto pública não teria sido necessária, não é mesmo?"

"Nós não temos como saber disso, sr. Malfoy", disse Pomfrey, que se aproximou da cama ao notar que Potter tinha acordado. "Nós o informamos que Madame Pantere acredita que o feitiço não foi lançado de modo correto. Eles podiam acabar no hospital por algum efeito colateral".

"Mas isso é uma possibilidade. Não foi o que aconteceu. Eles acabaram aqui porque se comportaram como crianças, não como homens adultos".

"Mas eles não são homens adultos, senhor", Pomfrey disse firmemente. "Eles já podem ter atingido a maioridade, mas ainda são dois adolescentes, forçados a enfrentar uma situação que seria difícil para qualquer um, adulto ou não". Pomfrey o olhou com mais intensidade. "De qualquer modo, é melhor deixar as recriminações para mais tarde, quando os dois estiverem recuperados. Agora, se me der licença eu preciso examinar meus pacientes". Ela fez uma pausa. "Em particular".

Lucius Malfoy estreitou os olhos, mas levantou calmamente e saiu da ala hospitalar, sem olhar para Draco ou Potter.

"Então, Potter", disse Pomfrey. "Vamos ver como você está e depois eu trarei seu jantar".

"Jantar? Por quanto tempo eu fiquei inconsciente?"

"Quase trinta horas". Potter ficou pálido. "Sim, foi uma brincadeira perigosa a de vocês", ela recriminou. "Mas não se preocupem, o que passou, passou. Agora, sente-se, por favor. Malfoy, você também. Não vou demorar muito".

**ooooooo**

Draco suspirou contra o ombro de Potter, desejando poder voltar a dormir e esquecer que tudo aquilo um dia tinha acontecido. Infelizmente, Graciele Esposito, a especialista em Desordens em Feitiços de Ligação do St. Mungus, queria fazer uma reunião com todo o grupinho feliz de pais (e afins), professores e equipe médica que acompanhava aquele 'caso especial'. E lá estavam eles. Ainda na cama do hospital, finalmente podendo sentar, mas ainda obrigados a manter contato muito próximo para evitar desconforto, com tantas pessoas ao redor que daria para fazer uma sessão espírita.

"Certo, vamos começar", disse Espósito. "Obviamente, todos nós estamos preocupados com o que aconteceu ontem e queremos garantir que nada do gênero se repita. Garotos, vocês tiveram sorte. Vocês desmaiaram, mas ficaram bem, apesar de algum desconforto. O dano poderia ter sido muito, muito pior. Cada um ou ambos poderiam ter sofrido um ataque do coração ou entrado em um coma permanente". Ela olhou para os dois de modo sério. "De qualquer modo, o progresso do elo regrediu, o que significa que provavelmente vai demorar ainda mais do que esperávamos para alcançarmos um nível em que vocês possam ficar separados por mais de alguns minutos. Esse é um assunto sério, meninos. Não se deve brincar com feitiços de ligação".

Draco mordeu o lábio. Não precisava do elo para sentir o ressentimento e medo de Potter, já que o corpo do outro ficou tenso contra o dele e Draco estava se sentindo do mesmo jeito. Potter segurou Draco um pouco mais forte pelo ombro.

"No entanto, eu imagino que o que aconteceu foi o suficiente para assustar vocês dois e fazer com que ambos ajam de um jeito mais responsável no futuro, certo?"

Draco e Potter concordaram rapidamente.

"Ótimo. Madame Pomfrey e eu passamos o dia discutindo a situação enquanto vocês estavam inconscientes e decidimos fazer algumas mudanças. A mais importante é sobre seus aposentos". Ela limpou a garganta. "Depois de falar com seus amigos das duas casas, nós percebemos que parte do problema é que, enquanto incentivamos que vocês recebessem apoio dos adultos, acabamos os isolando de seus amigos quando mais precisavam deles".

"Acho… acho que nos precipitamos um pouco em querer tratá-los como adultos. Isso, combinado com o fato de que as casas de vocês são geralmente consideradas rivais… bem. Naquele momento, achamos que não havia outra alternativa que não removê-los das casas. Mas agora percebemos que foi um erro. Quando vocês chegaram em Hogwarts, ouviram que suas casas seriam suas famílias aqui, e nós tiramos essas famílias de vocês sem substituí-las por nada equivalente".

"Mas Malfoy não pode ir comigo na Torre e eu não posso ir com ele para as Masmorras, a gente não pode fazer nada-", Potter disse, e McGonagall interrompeu.

"Podemos, sim, Potter. Nós não pensamos que seria possível quando isso começou. Mas, por causa dos eventos de ontem, Professor Snape e eu conversamos com os colegas de casa de vocês e explicamos a situação para eles. Nós determinamos que vocês dois terão acesso as duas casas. Vocês serão encorajados a sentar nas mesas um do outro no Grande Salão, usar os dois salões comunais e até mesmo voltar a dormir nos dormitórios, se quiserem. Se escolherem fazer isso, podemos ensinar alguns feitiços de privacidade para colocar nas cortinas que irão separar vocês do resto do quarto, impossibilitando que alguém enxergue, interrompa ou ouça qualquer coisa".

Draco quase conseguiu rir, apesar da dor que sentia, de como Potter ficou envergonhado ao ouvir aquilo. Grifinórios. Tão cheios de pudor.

"Nós também vamos tentar outros feitiços", Esposito anunciou. "Feitiços de animar, de paciência, coisas como essas. Nós pensamos a princípio que não seria uma boa opção, já que oelo não foi lançado com muita competência, mas acho que vocês provaram que não fazer nada pode resultar num desastre. Vamos arriscar e monitorá-los para ver se os feitiços que vamos usar não vão interferir negativamente na ligação".

"Alguma pergunta?" Pomfrey perguntou.

Draco balançou a cabeça em negação, sem querer prolongar a conversa.

"Eu tenho uma pergunta", Lucius Malfoy disse, e Draco teve que se controlar para não gemer de desânimo — não só porque uma pergunta significava que ele ainda não podia voltar a dormir, mas porque tinha reconhecido o tom _'Eu vou fazer as coisas do meu jeito, mesmo sabendo que ninguém aqui vai gostar' _do seu pai. E, conhecendo as pessoas que estavam ao redor deles…

"Sim, sr. Malfoy?"

"Se eu estou não estou enganado, esse atual… surto… no elo deles foi, em grande parte, devido à relutância do sr. Potter em aceitar certos aspectos do feitiço de ligação?"

Draco pôde sentir o coração de Potter bater mais rápico enquanto ele respirava fundo.

"Eu não diria que isso é totalmente verda-" Esposito começou, mas Lucius a interrompeu.

"Eu imagino que vocês irão lidar com essa relutância usando magia também?"

"_O quê?_" Potter sentou na cama, irritado, e Draco cerrou o maxilar em frustração enquanto o quarto inteiro começava a discutir.

Aquilo era algo típico de seu pai e uma completa perda de tempo. Lucius, como sempre, estava convencido de que poderia intimidar qualquer um para conseguir fazer o que quisesse. Mas, julgando pela reação de Potter, era mais fácil que o garoto concordasse em receber uma Cruciatus do que qualquer feitiço ou poção para acabar com sua relutância. Uma breve olhada ao redor do quarto mostrou que ninguém, a não ser provavelmente Snape, achava que a sugestão de Lucius era válida.

E, conhecendo a enorme teimosia de Potter, e sabendo que ele seria completamente apoiado por Dumbledore e McGonagall, sem falar na curandeira de St. Mungus e Madame Pomfrey, Draco sabia que seu pai iria perder.

Esfregou os olhos, cansado, rapidamente perdendo o rumo da discussão. Ele não precisava ouvir. Potter iria dizer que não concordaria com nenhum outro feitiço que interferisse na sua vida pessoal. Seu pai iria responder que não era só a vida pessoal dele que estava sendo afetada, mas a de Draco também, e que as restrições de Potter se deviam à sua mentalidade trouxa e não deveriam ser levadas a sério.

McGonagall iria argumentar que não havia motivo para que eles não tivessem paciência; Pomfrey diria que Lucius não era médico e não fazia idéia sobre o que estava falando. Snape apontaria que Lucius tinha razão e que Potter era teimoso demais; a curandeira falaria algo profundo e Dumbledore provavelmente só ficaria observando. Draco não tinha idéia do que o lobisomem diria, mas não fazia a menor diferença, porque ninguém além de Dumbledore e Potter daria valor para qualquer coisa que Lupin dissesse.

Draco encostou nos travesseiros, completamente desinteressado na troca de argumentos ao redor, e começou a pensar no salão comunal da Sonserina.

A Sonserina… ele já tinha se conformado em nunca mais voltar para lá e dissera a si mesmo que não se importava. Era só um dormitório, afinal. Era mais bem mobiliado que os outros, já que a Sonserina geralmente atraía alunos mais refinados e ricos do que, por exemplo, a Lufa-Lufa, mas mesmo assim era um mero dormitório escolar. Não valia a pena se apegar a ele, especialmente não para o herdeiro da família Malfoy. Ele tinha se dito isso. Que, mesmo diante das lamentáveis circunstâncias e do horror de ter que dividir seu espaço com Potter, era bem prazeiroso ter um quarto só para ele. Muito mais apropriado para seu estilo de vida do que ser jogado em um dormitório com outros 70 alunos.

Mas havia uma pequena parte da sua mente que constantemente o lembrava que ele teria a vida inteira para ter uma casa só dele. Esse era o último ano em que ele teria a oportunidade de viver com um grupo de pessoas da sua idade; de estudar junto, de fazer alianças que iriam influenciar na sua vida adulta, mesmo de se divertir de vez em quando, fazendo as coisas idiotas que os adolescentes fazem.

Essa pequena parte da sua mente tinha lamentado a perda disso tudo da mesma forma que outras partes dele lamentaram a perda do Quadribol, da liberdade, da possibilidade de encontrar uma esposa que beneficiaria os Malfoys, da perda de prestígio da sua família, da provável perda de influência de seu pai entre os seguidores do Lorde das Trevas…

E agora ele podia ter de volta uma parte pequenininha do que tinha perdido.

Ou não?

Ele podia voltar para a Sonserina, sim. Mas o faria com sua nova 'sombra'. O que isso significava? Será que alguém confiaria nele — tanto quanto qualquer sonserino podia ser confiável? Será que alguém baixaria a guarda o suficiente para falar com ele francamente sobre coisas que Potter não deveria ouvir? Será que alguém acreditaria quando Potter dissesse que tinha lançado um feitiço de silêncio? Aliás, Draco acreditava nele quanto a isso?

Como será que as coisas ficariam? Como os outros iriam se sentir, sendo forçados a aceitar a presença de Potter? Especialmente porque eles estariam aceitando isso apenas para ajudar Draco, que estava sendo consumido pelo elo porque se sentia… o que? Sozinho? O herdeiro da família Malfoy, incapaz de lidar com uma pequena inconveniência como um casamento desagradável porque se sentia sozinho?

Oh, droga. Isso não seria nada bom. Os outros sonserinos iriam ter menos respeito ainda por ele, e provavelmente achariam que Draco estava em dívida com eles por ter sido recebido de volta.

Apesar de que tudo dependeria de como Snape tinha 'determinado' que Potter deveria ser recebido na Sonserina. Snape era um jogador astuto e sempre tinha apoiado os Malfoys. Draco tinha que perguntar como ele tinha explicado a situação para os alunos. Com sorte, Snape tinha descrito Potter como o crianção assustado que ele era e apontado que, como o Grifinório precisava da casa dele, seria injusto não permitir que Draco tivesse acesso a sua própria casa, independente de ele precisar ou não. Ele tinha que perguntar para Snape-

"...Draco?"

Draco de repente percebeu que todos estavam em silêncio e olhavam para ele. Estremeceu alarmado quando reconheceu que a última voz que tinha ouvido era de seu pai, e ele não tinha idéia do que Lucius havia dito.

"Me desculpe, pai. Você pode repetir?", pediu, tentando manter o tom casual.

"Eu perguntei o que você achava", Lucius disse com um ar de impaciente condescendência que sempre atormentava Draco.

"Sobre-"

"Sobre usar meios mágicos para facilitar a parte sexual do elo de vocês", Pomfrey disse asperamente.

"Não", Draco respondeu sem pensar, e quase mordeu a língua de horror ao perceber o que tinha feito. Discordado diretamente do seu pai, na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. Sentiu o pânico se espalhar quando viu o olhar incrédulo de Lucius e tentou desesperadamente manter-se controlado enquanto imaginava um jeito de melhorar a situação. Droga, droga, droga, droga, droga, como é que ele tinha dito aquilo, que diabos ele estava pensando, droga, droga, droga-

_Relaxe. Respire. Está tudo bem._

Ele quase pôde ouvir aquelas palavras. Sentiu o pânico se esvair e percebeu que não era nenhum caso de emergência. Olhou para a mão de Potter em seu braço. Então, ele tinha discordado. Desde que não mostrasse desrespeito com Lucius, poderia fazê-lo tentar entender.

"Quero dizer, obviamente é uma boa idéia-", a mão no seu braço o apertou com força, "mas não acho que precisamos recorrer a isso, especialmente por não sabermos como esse tipo de feitiço interferiria no elo". A mão relaxou. "E, sem querer ofender, mas ser vítima de um feitiço pessoal mal feito não me dá muita vontade de tentar outro feitiço ainda mais pessoal. E se esse der errado também? Não quero nem pensar no que poderia acontecer", ele fez uma careta exagerada e houve algumas risadas de aprovação entre os adultos.

E, graças a Merlin e a Mordred, o brilho perigoso no olhar de seu pai tinha sumido e havia um pequeno sorriso se formando em seus lábios. E a sensação vinda de Potter era de… aceitação. Interessante.

Draco olhou para a mão de Potter, ainda em seu braço, e desviou o olhar de novo. Potter o observava com curiosidade, a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada para um lado, como se ele tentasse entender alguma coisa.

"De qualquer modo, vocês não terão que se preocupar com esse assunto por pelo menos alguns dias", a curandeira Esposito disse. "Como eu disse, o elo de vocês foi prejudicado. Vocês estão fracos demais para sentirem qualquer coisa sexual, provavelmente por uma semana. Até lá, quem sabe, vocês terão encontrado um jeito. Milagres às vezes acontecem".

Houve uma pequena pausa.

"Certo", Pomfrey disse, olhando para os dois. "Nós ainda temos algumas coisas para discutir, mas quero terminar o mais rápido possível. Tenho dois pacientes aqui que precisam dormir".

**ooooooo**

Finalmente. Tudo acabado. Os olhos de Draco estavam fechando enquanto seu pai saía do quarto. Ele deitou, alívio percorrendo seu corpo. Dormir, graças a deus.

Ele murmurou. "Potter, você fez algo comigo durante a reunião? Quando meu pai perguntou o que eu achava de usar feitiços em você?"

"Sim, você sentiu algo diferente?" Potter respondeu, bocejando enquanto se deitava.

"Senti. Você vai ter que me falar o que fez", Draco bocejou também e se virou de lado, chegando mais perto de Potter e jogando um braço ao redor do peito dele.

"Está bem, amanhã", Potter se aconchegou no abraço para mais perto de Draco. "Você falou sério quando disse que não queria usar nada daquilo?"

"É claro que sim", Draco murmurou. "Idéia idiota".

Potter riu. "Você vai ter que me explicar por que disso".

"Amanhã", os dois disseram, e Draco deu um sorriso cansado.

"Boa noite, Potter".

"Boa noite".

**ooooooo**

**Dia 16, Quarta**

Harry suprimiu um bocejo enquanto tentava se concentrar no livro de Poções. Por deus, como alguém podia gostar ou viver daquilo.

Olhou para Malfoy, ainda dormindo, e considerou se era uma boa pedir ajuda para ele quando acordasse. Achou melhor não. Malfoy podia ser um dos melhores alunos de Poções, mas era um professor horrível — não tinha paciência, não tinha jeito para explicar os conceitos, não tinha vontade de ajudar os outros. Harry já o tinha visto ajudar outros sonserinos, mas essas ajudas sempre pareciam ser compradas por grandes favores.

Além disso, ele não precisava de mais contato social com Malfoy do que o absoluto necessário.

Harry esfregou os olhos, se perguntando se não era melhor voltar a dormir, mas se sentiu meio incomodado. Era só isso o que eles tinham feito o dia inteiro. Além de tomar café da manhã e almoçar, de breves visitas de Pomfrey e de alguns professores e amigos, a maior parte do dia os dois tinham passado inconscientes. Pomfrey explicou que eles estavam se recuperando e deveriam descansar pelos próximos dias, mas Harry estava ficando entediado.

Mesmo assim. Ler sobre Poções não ia ajudá-lo. Colocou o livro de lado e deitou, automaticamente se ajustando contra o corpo adormecido Malfoy. Olhou para o criado mudo, contando os recepientes de remédio vazios, e então para as prateleiras, tentando adivinhar o que Pomfrey guardava lá.

"Potter?" a voz sonada de Malfoy foi seguida de um movimento do loiro se virando para encarar o teto. "Que horas são?"

"Quase cinco".

"Oh". Malfoy esfregou os olhos, bocejando. "Mm, você ainda não me disse o que fez ontem à noite".

"Quando?"

"Quando meu pai me fez aquela pergunta".

"Ah, aquilo". Harry tentou pensar. "Eu não sei… eu só tentei projetar calma para você".

"Projetar calma?"

"Você estava… tenso", Harry se impediu antes de dizer 'com medo'. "Eu tentei me imaginar neutralizando aquilo. Funcionou?"

"Sim".

"O que você sentiu?" Malfoy deu de ombros. "Como você sabe que eu fiz alguma coisa?"

"Sei lá". Malfoy pensou por um minuto. "Foi… foi estranho. Como se houvesse alguém dentro da minha mente sugerindo como eu devia me sentir. Mais ou menos como sentir o que você sente através do elo. Mas… diferente". Ele fez uma pequena pausa. "O que te deu a idéia de fazer isso?"

"Não sei. Acho que lembrei do que Pomfrey nos disse no primeiro dia, sobre algumas das vantagens do feitiço de ligação, e essa era uma delas — conseguir ajudar a outra pessoa a se sentir melhor".

Malfoy franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu não precisava de você para isso".

Harry pensou rápido. É claro que ele precisava — Harry sentiu o pânico dele pelo elo — mas Malfoy aparentemente não queria admitir. "Nós dois estávamos cansados. Eu queria voltar a dormir e achei que, se você tivesse uma ajuda extra para pensar no que dizer, a discussão poderia acabar mais rápido".

Malfoy concordou com a cabeça. "É, bem, funcionou".

"Quem diria", Harry disse secamente.

"Finalmente um benefício dessa coisa idiota. E só demoramos 16 dias para descobrir", Malfoy comentou.

"Por que você não concordou com o seu pai sobre o… você sabe, os feitiços?", Harry perguntou, aproveitando-se da inesperada conversa decente que os dois estavam tendo.

"Eu sabia que você nunca concordaria. Você é teimoso demais. E Dumbledore e McGonagall iriam te apoiar. Perda de tempo falar sobre aquilo".

Harry concordou. Fazia sentido. Estava um pouco surpreso por Malfoy pensar daquele jeito, mas até Malfoy às vezes podia enxergar o óbvio e reconhecer uma causa perdida.

"Você acha que nós vamos receber alta amanhã?", ele perguntou.

"Provavelmente não. Pomfrey disse que durante alguns dias a gente ainda teria que ficar dormindo o tempo todo".

"Mm". Harry fechou os olhos.

"Droga", Malfoy disse de repente.

"O que foi?"

"Nós tínhamos que entregar um trabalho de Transfiguração hoje".

"Acho que conseguimos convencer McGonagall a nos dar um pouco mais de tempo".

"Eu não gosto de ficar tão atrasado em relação às aulas".

"Por que você se importa?", Harry perguntou, curioso.

"Com o quê?"

"Com as suas notas, com as aulas. Não é como se _você_ precisasse ter as melhores notas para conseguir um emprego no Ministério ou algo do gênero".

"Nossa, Potter, você não sabe de nada", Malfoy comentou. "Não tem nada a ver com conseguir um emprego, mas com ganhar respeito para poder influenciar as outras pessoas. Só porque você é o herdeiro de uma família de respeito não significa que pode desencanar e deixar que seu nome consiga tudo para você".

"Não?"

"Não, sua besta. Se você for um idiota, nenhum nome pode te fazer ganhar respeito algum. Meu pai não consegue influenciar pessoas para conseguir o que ele quer porque ele é de uma família tradicional; ele também é muito inteligente e as pessoas sabem disso".

"Ele também é arrogante e manipulador-", Harry reprimiu o resto da sua opinião.

"Você fala como se fossem coisas ruins".

"Mas são".

"Potter, preciso te lembrar que é sobre o seu sogro que você está falando?"

"Oh, deus, não", Harry gemeu, e Malfoy riu. Harry sorriu, e então se sentiu chocado ao perceber uma coisa.

Malfoy tinha rido de uma coisa dita por Harry. Sem malícia, sem zombaria, mas com um humor genuíno. Mais do que isso, Malfoy tinha brincado com ele, e também não de um jeito maldoso. Como alguém faria com um amigo. E os dois estavam tendo uma conversa perfeitamente civilizada — e não pela primeira vez. Apenas uma troca de opiniões e idéias, sem nenhuma motivação de machucar um ao outro.

Harry engoliu a seco. As coisas tinham mudado. De novo. Mudaram sem que Harry ao menos notasse. Ele só tinha parado para pensar agora, enquanto os dois deitavam nos braços um do outro, onde estavam pelos últimos dias. O fato de que eles tinham acabado no hospital porque se odiavam a ponto de fazer algo extremamente perigoso só para ficarem separados não parecia importar muito, já que agora eles não estavam se odiando. Fosse pelo contato contínuo forçado ou pela exaustão, a verdade é que os dois estavam deixando para trás todo ódio e ressentimento e isso era um pouco… assustador.

"O que ele acha disso tudo?" Harryy perguntou, querendo dizer algo que o impedisse de pensar demais.

"Meu pai? Ele está deliciado. Sempre imaginou que eu me casaria com alguém abaixo do meu nível e completamente inapropriado em todos os sentidos possíveis. O que aconteceu vai além dos melhores sonhos dele".

Harry notou o tom irritado e tentou não pensar por que uma parte dele tinha ficado aliviada em ouvi-lo. "Ele te culpa?"

"Por passar por uma porta em que estava o feitiço? Por Merlin, Potter, meu pai sempre teve muitas expectativas sobre mim, mas acho que nem ele poderia pensar que eu tive culpa".

"Mesmo assim, imagino que o que aconteceu deixou as coisas… complicadas para a sua família".

"Eu acho que sim", Malfoy disse de modo seco.

"Ele não te contou?"

"Com você no quarto toda vez em que nós conversamos? Estranhamente, não".

"Eu uso um feitiço de silêncio".

"Claro, e sonserinos são famosos por confiar na honestidade dos seus rivais. É parte de como nós encaramos a vida".

Harry decidiu mudar de assunto. Eles estavam chegando numa área perigosa e, mesmo um pouco aliviado por estar de volta ao território semi-hostil, não queria continuar com aquilo. Considerou perguntar para Malfoy o que ele achava de voltar para os salões comunais quando os dois recebecessem alta, mas percebeu que não se importava e que era melhor não falar sobre mais nada.

"Você pode virar a luz para longe de mim se você for estudar?", ele perguntou, se ajeitando na cama para voltar a dormir.

— x —

**Nota da autora**: há uma imagem bobinha dos rabiscos do Harry na aula de poções no link:  
i9(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)a71(barra)AnnaFugazzi(barra)BondCh3(ponto)gif

* * *

_Olás! Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, é muito legal ver que vocês estão gostando da fic e da tradução, podem ter certeza que vamos continuar nos esforçando para fazer um bom trabalho._

_Antes das nossas notas, alguns recados. O primeiro é sobre a periodicidade das atualizações. Nossa média é de 14 dias entre a postagem de um capítulo e outro. Até podemos diminuir esse prazo eventualmente, dependendo do retorno vindo de vocês, mas ficamos combinados de semana sim, semana não, ok? Sem stress..._

_Também agradecemos muito a quem se ofereceu para ajudar na tradução, mas acontece que nos organizamos antes de começar a postar a fic de modo a sempre estarmos alguns capítulos à frente. Por isso, estamos levando com tranqüilidade e, pelo menos por enquanto, não precisamos de ajuda extra. Mas obrigada mesmo assim._

_(and Anna, if you're reading this, we want to thank you again for being so dear to us!)_

_Ah, sim, só mais um recado: postamos uma nova fic hoje também: "Feito com nosso amor". É a estréia da srta. Norram como tradutora. Confiram no nosso profile!_

_**NdT: **eu amo, amo, AMO³ essa fic! Ela não é perfeita? E não dá vontade de agarrar o Draco e levar para casa?_

_**NdB:** Eu estou simplesmente encantada pela maneira tão... sonserina do Draco argumentar e raciocinar. Ele não é uma graça?_

_A propósito, um recadinho em resposta à review da July Slytherin: o comentário feito no final do capítulo anterior se referia a "Escrito nas Estrelas" — a primeira fanfic traduzida pelo **Blackberry Jam** — e não a qualquer fanfic escrita por mim._


	4. de 15 a 21 de Outubro

**Bond  
**por Anna Fugazzi

tradução para o português: Calíope Amphora  
betagem da tradução: Dana Norram

**Capítulo 4**  
**de 15 a 21 de Outubro**

**Dia 17, Quinta**

Draco girou as chaves de portais, examinando-as com interesse enquanto Potter conversava com os amigos. Dumbledore tinha lhes dado chaves de portais que levavam tanto para o dormitório deles quanto para os da Sonserina e da Grifinória. Desse jeito podiam se movimentar facilmente de um ponto para o outro sem ter que andar o castelo todo cada vez que esquecessem alguma coisa em um dos três lugares em que passariam a morar.

Examinou o salão comunal da Grifinória com curiosidade. Ele já tinha estado lá uma vez, no dia em que Potter fez sua mudança, mas não havia permanecido tempo suficiente para analisar o lugar. Agora, no entanto, podia notar as poltronas jogadas, a inevitável decoração em dourado e vermelho, o excesso de retratos, que cobriam todas as paredes. Não era tão ruim. Apesar de privilegiar o conforto à elegância, o lugar não era de todo mau. Ele podia se acostumar com aquilo. Aparentemente, ele _teria_ que se acostumar.

Puxou os livros da mochila. Sem se sentir muito animado, optou por ler Poções, que sempre servia para mantê-lo concentrado. Sua cabeça doía só de pensar em estudar Transfiguração. Uma matéria abismalmente difícil, ensinada por uma professora abismalmente mal-humorada. Ele provavelmente apagaria em minutos se tentasse ler qualquer coisa a respeito, e a idéia de cair no sono rodeado de grifinórios não lhe parecia muito agradável.

Estava muito grato a Snape por ter explicado à Sonserina o retorno dele e de Potter aos dormitórios de uma maneira adequada. Em atual seu estado, não queria estar perto dos sonserinos, com seus instintos apurados para detectar fraquezas. Por isso, concordou em voltar para a Grifinória primeiro, sem qualquer dano à sua imagem.

"Bem, não passe todo o seu tempo lá, Draco", dissera Pansy, "Nós gostaríamos de te ver também, independente de Potter sentir falta dos amiguinhos ou não. Sinceramente, todos estamos revoltados que as necessidades emocionais do pequeno Potty sejam colocadas em primeiro lugar. Tão típico desse lugar!"

"Virei para cá eventualmente", Draco respondera. "Acho que vou passar todo meu tempo lá estudando. Estou tão atrasado!"

"Mesmo? Você não vai fazer nenhum trabalho de rastreamento para nós — descobrir os planos terríveis dos grifinórios para dominação mundial e esse tipo de coisa?"

"Por favor. Eles são grifinórios. A idéia deles de plano terrível é 'vamos nos esforçar bastante e arriscar nossas vidas sem nenhum motivo'".

Olhou de relance para Potter, que conversava animado com uns garotos do 3° ano. Sobre o que, Draco não tinha idéia, pois havia lançado um feitiço de silêncio assim que a cortesia básica permitiu. Era um pouco estranho estar sentado no meio de uma festa de boas-vindas sem ouvir nada, mas com certeza era melhor do que tentar conversar com os amigos de Potter.

Enfiou-se no livro de Poções. Estavam tão atrasados que só pensar em tentar recuperar o tempo perdido era exaustivo. Preferiu folhear a seção de poções energéticas, mesmo sabendo que elas não eram a matéria daquele semestre. Ele e Potter tomariam algumas poções para ajudá-los a ficar acordados nas aulas no dia seguinte, ainda que só fossem comparecer por metade dele. Mas queria entender o que iria ingerir.

Aquela letargia era irritante. Quem poderia adivinhar que resistir à maldição seria tão prejudicial? Já tinham ouvido falar a respeito, é claro, e lido muito sobre o feitiço, mas era bem diferente ler que _"o paciente pode sofrer severa perda de energia por muitos dias"_ e vivenciar a experiência. Levantou a cabeça e desfez o feitiço de silêncio no instante em que Potter tocou seu joelho.

"O que foi?"

"Seamus tem uns chocolates com licor, você quer?". Ele ofereceu um. Draco sorriu — chocolate com licor, seu doce favorito da Dedosdemel.

"Obrigado", disse a Finnigan enquanto o chocolate derretia e enchia sua boca com o gosto de licor. Voltou-se para a leitura de Poções novamente, lançando outro feitiço de silêncio. Potter tocou no seu joelho de novo.

"Sim?"

"Também tem fizzbees e-"

"Potter, por favor, me deixe em paz. Certas pessoas se importam mais com suas notas do que com socializar e comer doces".

Potter deu de ombros. "Está bem. Só não queria que você se sentisse excluído".

"É muito nobre da sua parte, mas eu sou um sonserino no salão comunal da Grifinória. Excluído é exatamente o que eu quero ser, obrigado".

"Ok, entendi", Potter riu e se virou, deixando Draco estudar sem interferir novamente.

É realmente impressionante, pensou Draco enquanto tentava decifrar uma pergunta da lição especialmente complicada, como era fácil se acostumar com algumas coisas. Como, por exemplo, existir em uma bolha de silêncio no meio de uma festa. Tirando os ocasionais toques das pernas e braços de Potter ou as interrupções dos seus próprios pensamentos, não havia coisa alguma para distraí-lo da matéria que estudava.

E, quando essa matéria era tão intrincada e complexa como Poções, era fácil se deixar envolver e não pensar em nada além da interação das várias propriedades e padrões de ingredientes. Por exemplo, a flor Valeriana, usada por suas propriedades sedativas, se transformava em desenibidora quando combinada com girinos. Girinos também transformavam lágrimas cristalizadas de sereias em estimulantes e escamas em pó de dragão em relaxantes leves. Se você conseguisse entender como e por que a Valeriana e essas três substâncias agiam dessa forma, poderia começar a pensar em usá-las para elaborar novas poções. O desafio de verdade em Poções era entender as propriedades e características das substâncias para que você criasse suas próprias poções e não apenas seguisse-- ele levantou a cabeça quando Potter cutucou seu ombro.

"Sim?"

"Preciso ir para cama", disse Potter, bocejando. "Falta muito aí?"

"Quero acabar esse capítulo-"

"Malfoy, você está lendo há quase duas horas".

Draco olhou ao redor do salão comunal, um pouco surpreso. A sala trazia sinais de que uma grande comemoração tinha ocorrido — pratos e copos espalhados por quase toda superfície lisa, embalagens de produtos da Dedosdemel no chão, sinais de jogos de Snap Explosivo. As poucas pessoas que sobraram eram na maioria do último ano e estavam conversando em tom baixo.

"Certo". Ele levantou, marcou a página que tinha parado no livro e se espreguiçou antes de começar a seguir Potter.

"Boa noite, Harry", Finnigan disse. "… e Malfoy", ele adicionou depois de uma breve hesitação.

Draco se virou, um pouco surpreso. "Boa noite", disse automaticamente, a testa franzindo um pouco quando voltou a seguir Potter nas escadas que levariam ao dormitório dos garotos do sétimo ano.

"Você está confuso", Potter observou enquanto eles subiam.

"O quê? Não, não estou".

"Surpreso, então".

"Não. Talvez. Não importa. Pare com esse lance de ler minha mente. É irritante".

"Desculpe", Potter liderou o caminho até o banheiro e eles começaram a se aprontar para a cama. Draco torceu o nariz quando viu as pias comunitárias e o armário sujo com a poção de barba de alguém. Essa era uma das coisas que ele gostava em ter um dormitório próprio: não precisar dividir o banheiro com mais ninguém além de Potter. Ele podia não ser a pessoa mais organizada do mundo, mas pelo menos mantinha o lugar limpo.

"Todo mundo ainda está na festa?" Draco perguntou quando eles chegaram no dormitório vazio.

"São apenas onze da noite de quinta-feira, Malfoy. Não me diga que os alunos do sétimo ano da Sonserina já estão na cama".

"Onze?" Draco percebeu que estava completamente desorientado em relação às horas. Deveria ser por ter passado tanto tempo nos últimos dias dormindo.

"Além do mais, acho que… hmmm, acho que eles quiseram nos dar um pouco de privacidade", Potter adicionou enquanto eles iam para cama.

Draco riu. "Não há necessidade disso, graças a deus. Não por um tempo, eu espero".

Potter fez uma careta de desconforto. "Pomfrey e Esposito disseram que não sabiam quando-"

"Não se preocupe com isso, Potter".

"É fácil para você falar".

"Por quê?"

"Bem, para você não é um problema, né?"

"Não é um problema querer transar com um maldito virgem que eu particularmente acho repulsivo e que está assustado demais para fazer qualquer coisa?", Draco cortou. "Não, na verdade é bem agradável. Eu recomendo para qualquer um que esteja querendo uma úlcera".

"Ah, esquece", Potter disse, dando as costas para Draco.

"Como é que você pode achar que para mim não é um problema?"

"Não importa. Desculpe por ter começado o assunto".

Draco considerou a hipótese de perguntar para Potter o que ele quis dizer. Mas decidiu que realmente não se importava. "Está bem. Boa noite".

"Boa noite".

**ooooooo**

**Dia 19, Sábado**

"Nossa, é bom estar em casa", Harry comentou no meio do discurso de Ron sobre o último jogo dos Chudley Cannons, e o ruivo sorriu.

"Ainda não acredito que você tenha voltado", ele disse. Os dois acordaram cedo para um sábado. Ron tinha ido ao Grande Salão e trazido um pouco de comida para o café da manhã, e agora eles estavam lá, tomando chocolate quente e conversando baixo para não atrapalhar os outros quatro garotos que dormiam no quarto.

"É, eu também não!", disse Harry, sorrindo.

Houve alguns momentos meio estranhos, é claro. Como na manhã do dia anterior, quando um corado Ron o acordara para as aulas tentando com muita vontade fingir não perceber Malfoy ainda dormindo nos braços de Harry. Mas o importante é que ele estava em casa e aquilo era maravilhoso.

'Isso é do que eu senti mais falta', pensou Harry. Nada de mais, apenas estar no meio dos amigos, poder conversar sobre nada e sobre tudo.

"Foi muito terrível ter que viver com ele? Ele foi um idiota o tempo todo?", Ron fez uma pausa. "E você tem certeza de que ele está dormindo?"

"Sim, certeza absoluta", Harry riu, olhando para a cama, onde apenas o cabelo loiro-platinado era visível debaixo dos cobertores. "Eu consigo… meio que sentir quando ele está acordado. É… estranho. Não dá para explicar. Se eu paro para pensar por um minuto, consigo perceber o que ele está sentindo. E, nesse momento, ele está se sentindo adormecido".

"Que bom. É, o Bill disse que podia sentir a mesma coisa com a Fleur depois que eles fizeram o elo. Mas ele a conhecia bem mesmo antes do feitiço. Não sei em que parte era o feitiço e em que parte eram só eles mesmos".

"Um pouco dos dois, provavelmente. Mas, bem, eu conhecia o Malfoy antes mesmo do feitiço… claro, isso não é uma coisa boa", Harry disse amargamente.

"Não mesmo".

Houve um silêncio constrangedor.

"Eu estou feliz por você estar de volta. Mesmo que tenha que trazê-lo junto".

"Sim, eu também".

"Vai ser difícil quando você tiver que ficar no dormitório dele".

"É, eu sei. Já é bem ruim ter que sentar com os amigos dele na aula e nas refeições. Concordei só porque é justo, se vamos passar a noite aqui, então durante o dia ficamos com eles. Mas eles são tão idiotas. Todos vocês trataram o Malfoy bem-"

"Que é muito mais do que ele merece-"

"E eles com certeza não vão retribuir o favor".

"Não, eu acho que não. E ele provavelmente vai encorajá-los, não é?".

"Não, eu acho que não", Harry disse, pensando nisso pela primeira vez. Malfoy ainda zoava dele nas aulas, mas bem menos do que antes. E ele nem participava mais dos comentários maldosos dos sonserinos a respeito de Harry. O grifinório fez uma careta enquanto repassava mentalmente as aulas do dia anterior. "Na verdade… eu acho que o incomoda também".

"Malfoy? Incomodado pelos sonserinos agirem como idiotas com você?"

"Sim."

"Acha que ele está doente?"

Harry riu alto. "Não, não é por minha causa. Acho que é pelo que ele sente através do elo".

"Ah, foi isso o que a Hermione disse quando a McGonagall anunciou que vocês voltariam para cá. Ela fez um longo discurso dizendo como nós tínhamos que ser educados com Malfoy, ou pelo menos não tratá-lo mal, porque provavelmente você também seria atingido por isso".

"Ela estava certa".

"Sim, eu sabia disso, por causa de pessoas recém-casadas que já conheci. Mas, sinceramente, Harry, não tinha pensado nisso com Malfoy". Ele deu um gole no chocolate quente, pensando. "Me pergunto por que ele não diz para os sonserinos pararem, se ele também se incomoda".

"Ele nunca faria isso. Dizer a eles que o melhor jeito de atingi-lo é me perturbar? Eles são sonserinos, vão agarrar qualquer chance de poder se dar bem pisando nos outros. Acho que ele está se esforçando para não demonstrar nenhuma reação; não precisa dar aos outros uma dica de como prejudicá-lo".

"Essa foi uma ótima explicação sobre como funciona a mente de um sonserino".

"Fiz um curso intensivo recentemente", Harry disse de modo ríspido.

"Erm. Desculpe".

"Engraçado, quanto mais eu os conheço, mais feliz fico por não ser um deles".

"Bom", disse Ron, agitado. Deixou o chocolate quente de lado e perguntou, hesitante. "Então, comos estão as coisas com ele, de verdade?"

Harry suspirou pesadamente.

"Tão bom assim?"

"Não, está… está tudo bem. Ele não é tão idiota depois que você o conhece. Sim, eu sei", ele riu da expressão incrédula de Ron. "É só que…", ele fez um careta. "Você sabe", murmurou, concentrando-se em olhar para sua caneca de chocolate.

"Sim", Ron também parecia de repente achar a caneca de chocolate fascinante. Engoliu a seco algumas vezes, começou a falar, mas parou. Então respirou fundo e foi em frente. "Harry… o que aconteceu quando vocês desmaiaram… foi porque você não… você sabe. Por que vocês não foram em frente com o feitiço?"

Harry não desviou o olhar da caneca, o rosto corando intensamente. Limpou a garganta. Não, aquela não era uma conversa que ele queria ter com Ron. Aquilo era muito pessoal, muito vergonhoso, aquilo era-

Mas aquele era Ron. Eles eram amigos há seis anos, passaram por um monte de coisas juntos, conversavam sobre tudo, incluindo suas descobertas com o gênero feminino e o que sentiam a respeito delas — como que ele podia não conseguir falar com Ron sobre qualquer coisa?

"Erm. Parcialmente", ele limpou a garganta de novo. "Sim, foi muito por causa disso. Nós estávamos irritando um ao outro porque… bem, porque sim".

Houve uma longa pausa, e então Ron arriscou. "Por que você não quis?"

Harry o encarou. "Ele é o _Malfoy_, Ron. Você iria querer dormir com ele?"

A expressão de Ron respondeu por ele. "Mas, a ligação não faz, você sabe, a outra pessoa parecer atraente?"

"Sim, faz"

"Sim? Que estranho. Não consigo imaginar isso".

"Eu gostaria de não conseguir também", Harry disse.

"Deve ser tão estranho. Você já se sentiu atraído por garotos antes?"

"Não! É claro que não", Harry respondeu, um pouco chocado pelo tom casual da pergunta.

"Então, o problema é o lance dos trouxas sobre dois garotos ou duas garotas juntas?"

Harry olhou para ele. "Isso não é mesmo nada de mais no mundo bruxo?"

"Depende, eu acho. Algumas pessoas zoam, mas a maioria nasceu trouxa ou é mestiça". Harry deu um sorriso, refletindo que, enquanto os sonserinos só conseguiam dizer aquelas palavras como insultos, na boca de um Weasley elas nada mais eram do que uma descrição, como 'loiro' ou 'alto'. "Muitos puros-sangues realmente não se importam", Ron continuou. "Fred escreveu uma redação sobre isso uma vez, para Estudo dos Trouxas".

"Sobre o quê?"

"A diferença. Não lembro direito, mas acho que era algo sobre como o mundo bruxo já tinha sido tão perseguido que simpatizava com outros perseguidos. E… hmmm, acho que mencionava que um monte de práticas antigas de bruxaria envolvia relações sexuais, muitas vezes com pessoas do mesmo sexo", Ron sorriu. "Não sei se a pesquisa dele foi boa, acho que ele só escolheu esse tema para poder escrever pornografia no meio da redação e dizer que eram citações".

Harry gargalhou. Ron deu um sorriso, mas ficou sério novamente. "Não é mesmo nada de mais, Harry".

"Para mim é".

"É por isso que-"

"Mas acho que é mais porque ele é o Malfoy do que pelo fato de ser um garoto".

"Mesmo? Ele não é tão feio… para um cara, sabe?". Harry engasgou o chocolate quente e Ron, rindo, se inclinou para bater em suas costas, mas conseguiu parar a tempo. "Não é mesmo".

"Acredite, eu sei disso agora", Harry disse, sem conseguir parar de rir.

"Eu achava que o negócio da atração não estava funcionando agora".

"Não é algo que dê para ligar e desligar. Quer dizer, você sabe, eu não quero… hmmm… fazer nada –- agh", Harry balançou a cabeça e desistiu de explicar. "Eu sei que ele é bonito. Esse não é o problema".

"É só ele particularmente?"

"Sim".

Ron concordou com a cabeça. "Mas você vai ter que, você sabe, eventualmente".

"Eu sei", Harry voltou a olhar para a caneca. "Acho… acho que parte do problema é que… eu não… hmmm… eu não quero me apegar a ele".

"Harry, vocês dois estão ligados um ao outro".

"Eu sei, mas… nós estamos nos dando melhor, e às vezes acho que posso viver com ele, acho que as coisas vão ficar bem. Mas aí eu me lembro… nós dois sabemos para onde ele vai. Para qual lado a família dele vai. Eu não quero me apegar".

"Você já falou com ele a respeito?"

"É claro que não".

"É, acho que não seria uma conversa fácil de começar. Mas, Harry, acontece que onde ele vai estar e o que vai acontecer quando — que dizer, _se_ — Você-Sabe-Quem… bom, isso tudo é no futuro. Pode nem acontecer. O lance entre vocês está acontecendo agora. Por que se preocupar tanto com o futuro e deixar essa maldição estúpida te matar agora, no presente?"

_Ótimo_, pensou Harry. Por mais que Ron estivesse tentando ajudar, ele tinha ouvido a frase não-pronunciada. Que Harry deveria lutar contra Voldemort por todo mundo e derrotá-lo de novo. E, é claro, não poderia lutar se estivesse morto.

Droga, todo mundo, mesmo Ron, continuava a pressioná-lo. E nas horas mais estranhas, como em uma conversa sobre se ele iria ou não consumar seu elo com Malfoy.

"Você conseguiria dormir com ele, se tivesse que?"

"Eu acho que sim", Ron respondeu depois de refletir por um momento.

"Sério. Ele? Estamos falando sobre Malfoy. Que chama Hermione de sangue-ruim, que queria que o basilisco a matasse quando tinha doze anos. Que zoa você e sua família o tempo todo. Que escreveu uma música sobre você só para te fazer de bobo na frente da escola inteira. E não vou nem mencionar as visões políticas da família dele".

O rosto de Ron estava com uma expressão de desgosto.

"É exatamente o que eu quero dizer".

"É, mas eu não sou casado com ele". Harry desviou o olhar. "Olha, talvez fosse melhor você conversar com alguém-"

"Não", Harry disse, farto daquele assunto. "Eu já estou falando com Lupin, com a Pomfrey, estou até falando com você. Daqui a pouco a Hermione vai querer-"

"Harry, por favor. Estou tentando ser seu amigo".

"Então seja meu amigo e esqueça disso".

"Está bem", Ron murmurou. Houve um silêncio longo e desconfortável. Ron fechou os olhos por um momento, obviamente tentando ter paciência. Ele limpou a garganta novamente. "Erm".

Harry olhou para ele.

"Então, o que você acha dos Chudley Cannons?"

O sorriso de resposta de Harry dissipou a tensão e de repente os dois estavam rindo alto juntos, esquecendo dos colegas de quarto.

"Fiquem quietos, seus idiotas", o grito irado de Dean foi seguido de um travesseiro arremessado neles com mais força do que precisão.

"Potter, você quer que eu te jogue uma azaração?", Malfoy perguntou, com voz de sono. "Porque é o que eu farei se você me acordar de novo".

"Aproveite para azarar o Ron também", Neville murmurou, se virando na cama e cobrindo a cabeça com um travesseiro.

"Desculpem", os dois disseram para os outros enquanto um ronco suave vindo da cama de Seamus ecoou pelo quarto.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 21, Segunda**

Ah, não, não, por favor, Harry pensou, percebendo de repente que estava olhando para Malfoy há bastante tempo, admirando seus movimentos graciosos e eficientes enquanto ele preparava uma poção. Harry não fazia idéia de que poção que era, pois estava ocupado pensando em como a luz vinda das chamas que aqueciam o caldeirão fazia os olhos de Malfoy ficarem com uma cor de azul-gelo impressionante.

_Não_, ele pensou desesperado. Não de novo, não ainda, eu não estou pronto — e seu coração pareceu parar de bater quando Malfoy o encarou. Malfoy piscou, surpreso, e derrubou a colher cheia de água gasosa que segurava. Ele resmungou e limpou a sujeira rapidamente antes que o líquido se espalhasse pela bancada, as mãos tremendo um pouco. Então parou, deu um longo suspiro de resignação, olhou de volta para Harry e se inclinou para mais perto.

"Potter", ele tocou a mão de Harry. "Não entre em pânico. Não vale a pena se aborrecer com isso".

Harry engoliu a seco, irritado por Malfoy poder ler com tanta precisão seu estado emocional. "É fácil para você dizer isso".

"Não é, não", Malfoy respondeu. "Isso também não é nem um pouco divertido para mim. Mas você está entrando em pânico antes de qualquer coisa acontecer".

"Eu- eu não quero falar sobre isso aqui", Harry determinou, já se sentindo péssimo.

"Não, é claro", Malfoy disse, a voz suave. "Nós vamos almoçar no pátio e aí conversamos sobre isso. Potter, relaxe. Não é o fim do mundo".

A resposta instintiva de Harry morreu em seus lábios quando ele se sentiu estranhamente calmo pela voz de Malfoy e pela mão que ainda tocava a de Harry, acariciando-a de leve.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"A mesma coisa que você fez no hospital outro dia, com o meu pai", Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. "Eu perguntei para a Pomfrey e li algumas coisas a respeito. Não preciso de você se desesperando do meu lado o tempo todo, ou com medo de que eu vá te agarrar enquanto você dorme. Já tenho bastante com o que me preocupar".

Harry balançou a cabeça. É claro, fazia sentido. Ele achou que deveria se sentir um pouco chateado por Malfoy manipular suas emoções em benefício próprio, mas… _não_, Malfoy estava certo. Se projetar calma o ajudava, então era uma coisa boa, independentemente de Malfoy fazê-la por motivos egoístas ou altruístas. Ele voltou ao trabalho.

**ooooooo**

Estavam sentados no pátio, e Harry quase acabava seu primeiro sanduíche quando finalmente conseguiu falar. "Certo, o que foi?"

"Não quero passar pelo que aconteceu antes", Malfoy começou.

"Não, é claro que não".

"Conversei com Madame Pomfrey sobre isso e ela sugeriu algumas coisas que podemos tentar para tudo correr mais fácil dessa vez".

"Eu não vou-"

"Não estou falando de feitiços ou de afrodisíacos para você, nem nada do gênero".

"Duvido que vamos precisar de afrodisíacos", disse Harry melancolicamente.

"Não, ainda mais se nos basearmos pela última vez". Malfoy terminou o primeiro sanduíche e mordeu uma maçã. "Mas não acho que vai ser como antes", meditou.

"Por que não?"

"As coisas estão diferentes".

"Como?"

Malfoy estudou sua maçã por um minuto. Ele fez uma careta, parecendo perceber algo que não lhe agradava muito.

"Malfoy?"

Malfoy deu um pulo, como se tivesse esquecido que Harry estava lá. Para a confusão do grifinório, ele corou um pouco e abaixou a cabeça, evitando o olhar de Harry.

"Malf-"

"Nós não nos sentimos mais do mesmo jeito que antes um com o outro", ele disse rapidamente e mordeu a maçã.

"O quê?"

"Você não me insulta a cada cinco minutos. E eu sei como eu me sinto".

"Sério?" Harry disse. "Certo, e como você se sente?", ele desafiou.

"Eu não te odeio. E nem desgosto tanto de você", Malfoy jogou sua maçã meio-comida no ar e acenou com a varinha, fazendo-a desaparecer. Limpou a garganta e manteve o olhar firme na varinha, rolando-a entre os dedos. "Potter, nós nunca vamos gostar um do outro. Mas isso não significa que não podemos fazer isso aqui dar certo. Só não tenha medo de mim. Nada vai acontecer sem que você queria; é impossível".

Harry o encarou ceticamente e Malfoy pôs a mão em seu braço, uma expressão séria no rosto. "Pomfrey disse que seria uma boa idéia estabelecer algumas regras antes que as coisas fiquem intensas demais. Como, por exemplo, talvez você devesse liderar o que acontece. Você me diz o que quer e quando. Eu não vou sugerir nada".

"Isso… isso não me parece em nada com algo que você diria", Harry disse depois de um longo momento de surpresa. "Você foi abduzido por alguém?"

"Não, é só uma poção de paciência".

"Uma o quê?"

"Você não quis nenhum tipo de poção, feitiço e nem nada assim, por suas próprias e trouxas razões. Eu não tenho objeção alguma a eles, especialmente se for a única escolha para não ir parar no hospital de novo".

"E se elas interferirem no elo?"

"Prefiro arriscar. Estou falando sério, não vou passar por tudo aquilo de novo".

Harry refletiu um pouco, sustentando o olhar de Malfoy e tentando ver decepção, impaciência ou qualquer outra coisa além de um desejo honesto de passar por aquela situação da maneira mais fácil possível.

"Está bem", finalmente disse. "Eu irei… eu irei _liderar_, se isso ajudar. Só não tenha muitas esperanças".

"Eu não tenho".

"Eu ainda não acho que isso é certo".

"Você não é o único".

"Imagino que não".

"Mais uma coisa: onde você quer dormir?"

"Não na Sonserina", Harry começou e Malfoy deu um sorriso cínico.

"Claro, eu sabia. Não duvido que meus colegas de casa se esforçassem ao máximo para quebrar os feitiços de privacidade ou as trancas na minha cama. Se ao menos eu conseguisse descobrir quem recolhe o dinheiro das apostas", Harry riu, apesar da situação. "Zabini está esperançoso que vai ganhar. Acho que já lhe custamos uns dez galeões. Ele apostou que iríamos transar no dia em que desmaiamos no Grande Salão. Já fez uma nova aposta, mas não quer me dizer para qual dia".

"Por que não?"

"Ele acha que eu fiz uma aposta também".

Harry riu alto, inesperadamente. "E você fez?"

"Eu não te diria, não é mesmo? Isso iria acabar com a minha 'tática' de paciência".

Harry riu de novo, notando que sua tensão tinha diminuído dramaticamente e maravilhado que uma mera poção pudesse fazer Malfoy agir como um ser humano decente. Talvez devesse sugerir que Malfoy continuasse a tomar a poção enquanto estivessem juntos.

"Tudo bem, não na Sonserina, então", disse Malfoy. "Você prefere a Grifinória ou o nosso dormitório?"

"Eu… eu não sei".

"Você decide, eu realmente não me importo".

"Certo…" Harry pensou por um momento. "Não sei… estou contente de ter voltado ao meu dormitório, mas eu não quero… quer dizer, se nós ficarmos… você sabe… olhando um… hmm, quer dizer, é, eu-"

"Potter, você não está fazendo o menor sentido". Harry ficou vermelho e Malfoy riu. "Olha, você não precisa decidir agora. Eu só queria… não sei, me certificar que você não surtasse antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse".

"Tudo bem", disse Harry, um pouco incerto. Deu uma mordida no seu segundo sanduíche e eles comeram em um silêncio semi-sociável por alguns minutos.

"Então", Malfoy checou o relógio. "Dez minutos para a aula de Feitiços. Vamos indo?"

Harry concordou com a cabeça. "Sim".

**ooooooo**

**Dia 23, Quarta**

'Eu acho que nunca vou poder parar de tomar essa poção de paciência', Draco pensou desanimado enquanto tentava ignorar os sons e a imagem de Potter sonhando com algo… interessante.

'Graças a deus que as cortinas estão fechadas', ele pensou. 'E graças a deus que estamos na Grifinória e ninguém vai tentar quebrar os feitiços para abri-las'.

'E eu preciso de mais poção. Ou de alguma outra coisa'.

Ele virou de costas para Potter, que, para falar a verdade, não estava agindo de forma que qualquer um que não estivesse ligado a ele poderia entender como excitado. Infelizmente para Draco, ele conseguia interpretar o rosto avermelhado, a respiração irregular, a mão direita percorrendo os lençóis agarrando-se a nada e outros leves movimentos aqui e ali como sinais de que Potter estava tendo um sonho sexual incrivelmente intenso.

Potter arfou levemente e Draco sentiu seu corpo responder, apesar das tabelas de Aritmancia que repetia mentalmente. Se estivessem no dormitório dos dois, Draco teria ido para o banheiro e lidado com aquela tensão há muito tempo. Infelizmente, eles estavam na Grifinória, perto do horário de levantar, e Seamus Finnigan tinha o mau hábito de acordar abismalmente cedo. E Draco não tinha a menor vontade de encarar ninguém no estado em que estava.

Potter suspirou e virou-se na direção de Draco, encostando no seu ombro e se ajeitando para mais perto. Draco refletiu que, ainda que aquela ação tivesse acontecido inúmeras vezes enquanto eles dormiam, era meio diferente ver Potter se aconchegar para perto e envolvê-lo com o braço enquanto Draco estava acordado e Potter estava… bem, fazendo aquilo.

Nenhuma poção pode ajudar nisso, pensou Draco. Ele queria, precisava virar para o outro lado, trazer Potter para perto, mover-se com ele e deixar o sonho de Potter levar os dois para onde fosse. O pior era que, se ele estivesse dormindo, provavelmente era o que iria acontecer. Os dois iriam acordar meio melados, mas sem lembrar do motivo para tanto e possivelmente com uma barreira a menos entre eles.

Pensando bem… por que ele não podia fazer isso? E fingir que estava dormindo?

Porque Potter iria perceber sua culpa.

_Culpa?_ Por quê? Por aliviar a tensão sexual provocada por um elo que ele não queria e um parceiro com bizarras repressões trouxas tendo um sonho erótico do lado dele na cama? Como dar um jeito naquilo poderia fazê-lo sentir-se culpado?

Porque, conhecendo Potter, o grifinório provavelmente iria achar que tinha sido abusado, que ele tinha usado seu corpo para prazer sexual sem o consentimento dele.

Que droga.

'Não', pensou Draco enquanto a respiração de Potter se intensificava e ele gemia baixinho. 'Tem que haver um limite. Eu disse que não iria pressioná-lo, não que ele poderia fazer o que quisesse sem se importar comigo'.

'Ele tem 17 anos', o lado nobre de Draco, reforçado pela poção de paciência, disse numa última tentativa de autodomínio. 'Isso não vai durar muito. Espere um pouco, não faça com que ele se sinta culpado-'

'Pro inferno com isso — não, na verdade, _foda-se_ isso' — o resto dele disse ao seu lado nobre. 'Eu também tenho 17 anos. E não tenho que agüentar esse tipo de coisa'. Ele virou de lado e começou a chacoalhar Potter.

"Hmmm?", os olhos de Potter abriram e ele encarou Draco, completamente desorientado, ainda meio dormindo e totalmente excitado.

"Potter, acorde", Draco disse rudemente. "Você está tendo um sonho erótico e está me matando".

Os olhos de Potter se arregalaram e ele percebeu a situação. "Oh. Um... oh", ele suspirou, claramente ainda sentindo os efeitos do sonho. Ele começou a se mover freneticamente contra a cama.

"Pare com isso!", Draco disse bruscamente.

"Você só pode estar brincando", Potter respondeu de modo fraco, se virando de bruços e fechando os olhos. "Não posso parar agora. Você não tem idéia de como eu estava perto-"

"Sim, eu tenho uma boa idéia, estive acordado esse tempo todo e, se você não quiser que eu te agarre, você vai parar o que est-mph", Potter colocou a mão sobre sua boca.

"Fique quieto", Potter sussurrou. "Não ligo para o que você faz, dê um jeito em você mesmo, eu não posso- oh", ele mordeu o lábio e sua outra mão desapareceu debaixo dos lençóis.

Aquilo era demais para Draco e ele seguiu o exemplo. Houve alguns minutos de gemidos abafados e de lençóis retorcidos antes de os dois estarem arfando e então ficarem imóveis na cama.

'Graças a deus', Draco pensou vagamente, o peito ainda pesado, os olhos fechados e a letargia dominando seus sentidos.

Com sorte, Potter não iria ficar todo cheio de dedos pelo que tinha acontecido.

Oh, quem se importava se ele ficasse.

Sério, quem se importava.

Silêncio, quebrado apenas pelas duas respirações que diminuíam gradualmente.

Finalmente Potter limpou a garganta, murmurou um feitiço para se limpar e sentou na cama. Draco esperou alguns momentos e fez o mesmo, sentando e olhando para Potter com curiosidade. O rosto de Potter estava vermelho, sem novidades aí; ele calculadamente evitava os olhos de Draco, sem novidades aí também. E estava completamente envergonhado. Draco cerrou os dentes em frustação — aquilo não era _nada_, eram apenas duas pessoas se aliviando na mesma cama, não tinham nem _tocado_ um no outro — mas, obviamente, eles haviam ultrapassado alguma inexplicável linha moral trouxa, como Draco suspeitava.

Ele se perguntou como pessoas iguais a Potter conseguiam conviver em um dormitório. Essa não podia ser a primeira vez que ele tinha tido um sonho erótico perto de outro garoto, e Draco também duvidava que os colegas de quarto do grifinório fossem eunucos. Será que eles lançavam _Obliviate_ neles mesmos? Ou será que ele tinha considerado estranho o fato de ele e Draco estarem na mesma cama? Ou seria por que ele deveria estar sonhando com Draco?

Draco inspirou fundo em frustração e chutou os lençóis violentamente.

"O que foi?" disse Potter, a voz rude.

"Nada", Draco murmurou, prestes a abrir as cortinas. Potter o segurou pelo braço.

"Você está bravo comigo".

"É claro que sim — por que tudo tem que te deixar tão tenso? Será que você não pode, nem por um minuto — ah, esquece!", Draco o empurrou para trás.

"O quê? Não posso o que nem por um minuto?" Potter perguntou mais alto.

"Você — o que aconteceu não foi nada, e você está… eu sabia que isso iria acontecer se eu… droga!", Draco percebeu que estava sendo completamente incoerente em sua frustração.

"Não é que não foi nada", Potter rebateu. "Eu… eu estava sonhando sobre… sobre… e aí-", ele se jogou de costas na cama e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. "Não importa! Você nunca entenderia!"

"Entenderia o que? Que você ficou chateado pela coisa mais absurda — eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes ouvi algum dos meus colegas de quarto ter um sonho erótico ou se masturbar, acontece o tempo todo, e mesmo assim você está agindo como-"

"Ahn?" Potter fez uma careta, genuinamente confuso. Os dois se encararam por um momento. "Você acha que eu estou chateado porque nós dois nos aliviamos ao mesmo tempo?"

Draco sentou, sem entender. "E você não está?"

"Por deus, não", Potter disse. "Eu sou virgem, não um monge, Malfoy".

"Então qual é o problema?"

Potter desviou o olhar. "Eu estava sonhando com você".

"Oh, o horror", Draco criticou. "Você por acaso prestou atenção sobre que Pomfrey nos disse no primeiro dia?"

"Não é isso. É que esse foi… diferente".

"Diferente como?"

Potter balançou a cabeça, cerrando os dentes, e Draco sentiu como o outro não estava preparado para admitir o que estava sonhando. O grifinório abriu a boca, só para dar um efeito lastimamente ridículo, e então a fechou.

'Essa pode ser uma oportunidade muito, muito boa para treinar o lance da paciência', Draco pensou. 'Certo, então. Que nunca se diga que um Malfoy teme o desconhecido'.

Embora, pensando bem, Malfoys não eram terrivelmente destemidos. Astutos, perspicazes e engenhosos, sim, mas eles geralmente preferiam deixar a bravura para pessoas descartáveis e menos importantes — como, por exemplo, grifinórios.

Infelizmente, aqui o grifinório em questão não era descartável, pois a vida e o bem-estar de Draco dependiam dele, e a coisa mais astuta, perspicaz e engenhosa a fazer era praticar paciência o que, também infelizmente, era um território desconhecido.

Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar a confusão, a ambivalência, a raiva e o desnorteamento pós-orgasmo para se recompor. Bem, se recompor tanto quanto possível depois do jeito que ele tinha acordado e sabendo que estava cercado por grifinórios do lado fora das cortinas. "Tudo bem, tudo bem. Me desculpe por ter perguntado", ele disse, e teve o prazer de ver Potter impressionado. Ele sorriu e começou de novo. "Então você não está chateado pelo que aconteceu depois que eu te acordei?".

"Não".

"Você quer dizer eu poderia ter… que eu não precisava ter saído da cama todas aquelas vezes antes? Que você não teria ficado chateado?"

"Todas aquelas vezes? Quantas?"

"Cinco, seis, quem sabe".

Harry riu. "Não, na verdade, pensando bem, eu provavelmente teria ficado chateado… hmmm… antes".

"Mas você não se importa agora?"

"Não".

Certo.

Para onde mais levar essa coisa da paciência? Potter parecia relaxado, e eles tinham afastado as possibilidades de catástrofes sobre as atividades daquela manhã e sobre o que Potter estava sonhando com ele. E Potter não ligaria se Draco ficasse na cama com ele quando os dois estivessem excitados. Aquele era um passo na direção certa.

E provavelmente era o suficiente para aquele dia — ou, pelo menos, por enquanto. Draco se parabenizou mentalmente e tentou não pensar muito no fato de que eram só seis da manhã e ele já se sentia exausto.

Aquela maldição idiota.

"Vou tomar banho". Ele levantou. "Tudo bem se eu tirar o feitiço de privacidade?"

"Sim, sem problemas".

**ooooooo**

Aquele dia tinha começado relativamente bem, Draco se lembrou enquanto tentava entender o que dera errado com sua poção. Deveria ter escolhido outra pessoa para ser seu parceiro, porque trabalhar com Goyle era pior do que tentar fazer tudo sozinho. Normalmente, não era um problema; Poções era uma matéria ridiculamente simples, e tudo que Draco esperava de Goyle era que ele seguisse as instruções, fizesse o trabalho serviçal e não ficasse no meio do caminho. Só que, num dia como aquele, em que Draco estava tão distraído pela presença de Potter que não conseguia lembrar sequer de seu próprio nome, a inabilidade de Goyle de pensar por si mesmo estava causando sérios problemas.

Ele desconfiava que parte do problema é que não tinha sido específico o suficiente quando mandou Goyle quebrar as cascas de ovo de dragão, e Goyle as tinha transformado em pó ao invés de meramente quebrá-las. Draco estava distraído demais tentando entender de quanto sangue iria precisar para ver o que Goyle estava fazendo até que fosse tarde demais.

Ele espiou desanimado a meleca azul e pegajosa cristalizando-se no seu caldeirão, um enorme contraste que o caldeirão de Potter e Granger, que, obviamente, mostrava um líquido borbulhando delicadamente no exato tom de verde-azulado que Snape tinha descrito.

"Você precisará recomeçar", Granger comentou, olhando para o caldeirão dele.

"Não enche, Granger", ele respondeu.

"Malfoy, ela só quer ajudar", disse Potter.

"Eu não preciso da ajuda dela".

"Eu acho que precisa", Potter apontou com o rosto para o caldeirão dele. Draco o empurrou impacientemente.

"Malfoy".

O tom baixo surpreendeu Draco, e ele olhou Potter nos olhos e então desviou o rosto. Que inferno. Ele não conseguia se concentrar. Deveria estar pensando em como salvar aquela maldita poção, mas não conseguia lembrar nem para que ela era usada e tudo que realmente queria era estar de volta àquela manhã, só que dessa vez realmente tocar Potter, trazê-lo para perto, correr as mãos pelo corpo dele-

"Droga!", ele exclamou quando Potter tocou seu braço, e automaticamente cobriu a mão de Potter com a sua, sentindo-se como se levasse um choque ao perceber que o outro tremia. Ele olhou para Potter, que franzia a testa levemente, os olhos verdes um pouco fora de foco, os lábios entreabertos, e não conseguia desviar o olhar.

"Ahem". Os dois se assustaram quando Granger educadamente limpou a garganta. "Eu imagino que vocês dois estão distraídos por um motivo, então?"

Draco deu as costas para ela com raiva, largando a mão de Potter ao mesmo tempo. Já era ruim o suficiente que ele tivesse que passar por isso com Potter; o fato de que com Potter vinha de brinde a sangue-ruim só piorava as coisas. Draco precisava se conter consideravelmente para ser civilizado com ela em seus melhores momentos; e aquele não era um dos seus melhores momentos.

"Harry?" ele a ouviu dizer, e Potter fez um som para indicar que tinha escutado. "Você não acha que seria uma boa idéia largar as aulas até que vocês tenham… resolvido isso?"

"Terminar a escola no ano que vem, você quer dizer?", Draco rebateu. "Não, obrigado".

"Muitos casais com elo recente param de trabalhar ou pelo menos diminuem suas responsabilidades até-"

"Sim, obrigado pela extensa pesquisa sobre um assunto que você saberia sem ter que perguntar a ninguém se tivesse sido criada por uma família bruxa, Granger. Você leu isso no 'Guia de Costumes Bruxos para Trouxas' ou no 'Como esconder seu sangue-ruim'?"

"Malfoy!" Potter gritou.

"Se ela não quer ouvir esse tipo de coisa, não meta o nariz na minha vida pessoal!"

"Ela está tentando ajudar, você-"

"Eu não preciso da ajuda dela!"

"Sim, porque você está indo muito bem sozinho", Potter apontou para a poção cristalizada.

"Vai para o inferno", Draco murmurou.

"Já estou lá, obrigado".

"Cale a boca".

Potter gemeu em irritação e Draco lhe deu as costas, mandando Goyle limpar o caldeirão enquanto tentava escrever o que tinha dado errado e por quê. Tentou com todas suas forças ignorar o calor que subia em seu rosto e a raiva pelo fato de que seu corpo inteiro comandava que ele se aproximasse de Potter.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes, balançando a cabeça e tentando entrar no clima para aula. Releu o que tinha escrito e ficou alegremente surpreso ao perceber que, mesmo não alcançando seus padrões comuns, pelo menos estava coerente. Esperou a tinta secar e enrolou o pergaminho.

Agora, recomeçar. Olhou para os ingredientes e gemeu de desânimo. Muitos deles eram coisas em que não dava para confiar em Goyle, porque Goyle não saberia a diferença entre, digamos, garras de morcego lisas e garras de morcego encrespadas — ele mal podia ver a diferença entre morcegos e cobras. Mas, no estado atual, Draco também não conseguia.

Mandando Goyle segui-lo até o armário de ingredientes, tentou ignorar tudo menos a lista de instruções na sua frente.

**ooooooo**

Draco sentou à mesa da Sonserina no Salão Comunal se perguntando o que mais podia dar errado. Depois de Poções e Transfiguração, tudo que ele queria era voltar para a cama e esquecer aquele dia terrível.

Pelo lado bom, na aula de Transfiguração não havia nenhum grifindório hostil olhando feio para ele, o sonserino grande e feio que causava problemas para o santo Potter. Pelo lado ruim, a aula de Transfiguração estava cheia de sonserinos. Parecia que metade deles não se importava em pensar que, se eles irritassem Potter, Draco iria ser prejudicado também. A outra metade pensava nisso, e achava que era uma excelente idéia. Nott, que o imbecil apodrecesse no inferno, tinha conseguido até esbarrar 'acidentalmente' neles, causando o efeito de pele queimando que Draco jurava que ficava pior a cada vez. Sem falar que a sensação de dor fez os dois se afastarem de todo mundo e se aproximarem mais do que nunca, o que, considerando com o que eles estavam lidando naquele momento, não era uma boa idéia.

Depois do almoço, ele ainda teria que encarar Feitiços com os grifinórios. Ótimo.

"Um pouco preocupado hoje na aula de Poções, não é mesmo, Draco?" Millicent Bulstrode disse casualmente quando sentou na frente dele e de Potter no Grande Salão.

Oh, que maravilha.

Eles tinham conseguido ser mais discretos sobre a atração dessa vez, apesar de ter havido alguns olhares especulativos dos grifinórios quando eles começaram a trancar as cortinas. Mas a ausência de brigas, a poção de paciência e o fato de que eles estavam mais confortáveis um com o outro tinham funcionado bem juntos e, por isso, mesmo estando lidando com aquela situação há dois dias, ainda não tinham feito nada óbvio para fazer os rumores crescerem — ainda.

'Todas as coisas boas têm que acabar', pensou Draco, notando os sussurros e olhares vindos dos colegas de mesa. Potter, graças a deus, tinha lançado um feitiço de silêncio, como ele sempre fazia na mesa da Sonserina, e estava lendo seu livro de Astronomia enquanto comia, o que era bom porque significava que Draco não teria que sentir as emoções de Potter em relação à conversa ao redor deles.

"Eu ouvi os comentários na aula de Astronomia. Como foi a segunda tentativa de poção?", Millicent perguntou, sorrindo maldosamente quando Draco corou.

"Boa", ele murmurou enquanto bebia suco de abóbora.

"Teve um probleminha com a primeira, não é?"

"Sim".

"Você estava um pouco… distraído?"

Draco colocou o garfo e a faca na mesa e a encarou severamente até que o sorriso desapareceu do seu rosto, substituído por uma expressão de desconforto. Ele sentiu uma pontada de segurança por perceber que ele — ou sua família — ainda tinha o poder de fazer outros sonserinos calarem a boca se estivessem perturbando muito.

Ótimo, ela parecia nervosa o bastante agora. Ele sustentou o olhar por mais alguns momentos, considerando inúmeros comentários de resposta, todos descartados, e optou pela ação sutil e sem riscos: voltou para seu almoço e a ignorou completamente.

"Draco". Pansy Parkinson sentou ao seu lado e disse em voz baixa, "Por mais que me doa concordar com qualquer coisa que Hermione Granger diz, ela pode ter razão aqui. Você já considerou largar as aulas, só por um tempo?"

"Não", ele disse bruscamente.

"Draco-"

"Eu disse que não. Não quero ficar atrasado com a matéria. Ou, pior ainda, voltar para mais um ano nessa escola".

"Mas-"

"Sua opinião não é necessária aqui, Parkinson", disse friamente e ela rolou os olhos e ficou de pé.

"Vocês vão acabar parando no hospital de novo", disse. "Francamente. Homens. Vocês são impossíveis". Ela saiu pisando duro e Potter a encarou.

"O que aconteceu com ela?", ele perguntou, finalizando o feitiço de silêncio.

"Ela acha que nós deveríamos desistir da escola", Draco disse curtamente.

"Nunca pensei que fosse ver Pansy Parkinson concordando com Hermione sobre qualquer coisa".

"Agora você viu. Volte para sua bolha".

"Qual é o problema com você?", Potter disse com raiva. "Acabou a poção de paciência?"

"Cai fora".

"Acabou?"

"O quê?"

"A poção".

"Não. Mas suportar você e seus amiginhos patéticos-" — e meus patéticos colegas de casa, ele adicionou mentalmente — "-é um pouco demais para qualquer poção. A poção não é uma cura miraculosa para a estupidez dos outros".

"Talvez você deva pedir para Snape fazer uma poção para curar sua tendência de agir como um completo idiota".

"Cai fora, eu disse".

"Certo, então". Potter levantou e Draco o agarrou pelo braço para fazê-lo sentar de novo.

"Eu não acabei de comer", disse Draco por entre os dentes cerrados, e sentiu a raiva de Potter explodir.

"Agora você acabou", Potter empurrou o prato de Draco com o braço, fazendo seu almoço se espalhar pelo chão, e o barulho de vidro quebrando chamou a atenção de toda a mesa da Sonserina. Ele começou a andar e Draco puxou seu braço de novo, desequilibrando-o.

"Me solta!"

"O que foi isso? Sente-se!"

"Eu disse para me SOLTAR", Potter desvencilhou o braço e começou a andar em direção à porta. Draco, furioso, levantou para segui-lo.

"Volte para a mesa AGORA!", ele agarrou Potter de novo, mas só conseguiu rasgar sua mochila. Jogou-a no chão, derrubando livros, penas e um pote de tinta, que quebrou em pedacinhos, espalhando seu conteúdo pelo chão.

"Você NÃO manda em mim, seu imbecil!"

"CALE A BOCA!", ele se moveu para segurar Potter de novo, mas o garoto se desviou e o empurrou, fazendo com que ele recuasse alguns passos. Conseguiu se equilibrar contra a parede.

"VAI PRO INFERNO!", Potter gritou, seu ódio e ressentimento fluindo pelo elo e alimentando a ira interna de Draco. Houve um súbito silêncio no Grande Salão quando o ar ao redor se tornou mais carregado e, de algum modo, mais sombrio.

"O que você está fazendo?", Draco perguntou, a pele arrepiando pela mudança na atmosfera, um dedo frio de medo correndo por sua espinha — droga, já ouvira que os ataques de raiva de Potter faziam sua mágica sair do controle quando ele era criança, mas como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo agora, no sétimo ano?

"Eu estou tentando ficar longe de você!", Potter gritou de volta. Draco podia sentir o próprio medo de Potter sobre o que estava acontecendo com seus poderes, o que não era nada tranqüilizante.

"Acredite, não teria nada que eu gostaria mais do que-" Draco sentiu uma ventania invadir o Grande Salão e engoliu a seco enquanto Potter empaledecia. "Controle-se, seu idiota! Você não é mais criança!"

"CALA A BOCA!", Potter empurrou Draco para trás. O medo pela explosão de Potter estava apenas fazendo a raiva de Draco aumentar, e ele também empurrou Potter para trás, com muito mais força do que pretendia, fazendo o grifinório bater a cabeça na parede.

A fúria de Potter saiu completamente do controle e ele deu um soco no rosto de Draco. Draco se desequilibrou para trás, sentindo o gosto de sangue em sua boca. Potter tentou socá-lo de novo, Draco o bloqueou enquanto a ventania fez uma janela quebrar acima deles, enchendo o Grande Salão de gritos dos alunos que tentavam desviar dos estilhaços. Draco ouviu vagamente alguém correr para chamar um professor.

"POTTER! PARE COM ISSO!"

Potter tentou segurá-lo de novo, mas Draco o empurrou e deu um soco forte em seu estômago. Potter se dobrou de dor e Draco aproveitou para dar-lhe uma joelhada, seu joelho esmagando o nariz do outro. O sonserino foi tomado por uma satisfação profunda pelo sangue que começou a escorrer do nariz de Potter, mesmo que ele também sentisse a dor.

Draco não percebera que havia decidido puxar sua varinha até que ela estava em sua mão, no mesmo momento em que Potter segurava sua própria varinha — e um grito súbito de "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" fez os dois congelarem no mesmo lugar.

"EXPELLIARMUS!", outra voz cortou o Grande Salão e as duas varinhas voaram de suas mãos.

O silêncio no Grande Salão era ensudercedor.

Draco sentiu uma pontada no estômago, incapaz até de fechar os olhos e não ver o rosto de Potter, tão pálido, o sangue escorrendo até sua camiseta.

Agora os dois tinham passado dos limites. Aquilo era — aquilo era terrível. Podiam acabar sendo expulsos. Tinham atacado um ao outro fisicamente e por meio de magia, destruído propriedade escolar e colocado vários outros alunos em perigo. O que iria acontecer?

Aquela manhã tinha começado relativamente bem, Draco lembrou, desolado. Como é que os dois acabaram quase se azarando antes mesmo do meio dia?

"_Finite incantatum_. Agora, a não ser que vocês queiram ser explusos imediatamente, me sigam em silêncio até minha sala", disse Dumbledore, o tom gentil constrastando com as palavras severas. Snape se aproximou com as varinhas deles em mãos, apontando para a porta.

**

* * *

**_**Notas da tradutora e da beta, morrendo de pressa porque estão em uma lan-house:** primeiramente, muito obrigada pelos lindos comentários! Eles fazem nossa alegria. Pena que têm diminuído capítulo a capítulo. É meio desestimulante, sabem? Especialmente porque os hits dessa fic são enormes! Esperamos que vocês vençam a preguiça, principalmente se vocês quiserem que a gente atualize mais rápido. _

_**NdT:** ohohohoho... aguardem só pelo próximo capítulo, eu garanto que vocês não vão se arrepender! ...E eu queria tanto ler a redação do Fred! _

_**NdB:** eu entendo bem o que o Draco quis dizer com ser um sonserino no salão comunal da grifinória! Excluída é exatamente o que eu gostaria de ser também. E muito obrigada a todo mundo que comentou em "Feito com o nosso amor"!_


	5. de 21 a 22 de Outubro

**Bond  
**por Anna Fugazzi

tradução para o português: Calíope Amphora  
betagem da tradução: Dana Norram

**Capítulo 5**  
**de 21 a 22 de Outubro**

**Dia 23, Quarta, continuação**

"Isso é impossível. Os dois são impossíveis", Snape podia ser ouvido dizendo algumas horas depois.

A comitiva se reunira novamente para discutir o 'caso' deles, mas dessa vez Draco e Potter não tinham sido convidados para a festa. Independente de terem atingido a maioridade legal, os demais decidiram que eles estavam muito envolvidos no elo para poderem tomar quaisquer decisões. Ao invés disso, os dois tiveram as varinhas confiscadas, foram remendados dos respectivos machucados e tomaram poções tranqüilizantes. E, agora, lá estavam eles, numa pequena sala de estar do lado de fora do escritório de Dumbledore enquanto a discussão continuava, Draco no sofá e Potter andando de um lado para o outro, ambos tentando ignorar os retratos cochichando sobre eles.

"Malfoy", disse Potter hesitantemente, quebrando o silêncio. Draco o encarou. "Nós estamos encrencados, não estamos?"

"Brilhante poder de observação, Potter", respondeu Draco. "O que te deu a dica?". Ele centrou o olhar na mancha de sangue da camiseta de Potter, sabendo que a sua própria ainda estava marcada também. Pomfrey estava zangada demais com os dois para dar tempo de eles se trocarem ou se limparem depois de curar os machucados.

"O que-", Potter parou e limpou a garganta. "O que você acha que eles vão decidir?"

"Não tenho idéia".

"Eu… eu tenho a impressão de que não vou gostar".

"Duvido que eu vá também", disse Draco. "Mas acho que eles não podem decidir nada. Nós somos adultos".

"Eles podem não ter como nos forçar a fazer nada, mas com certeza irão tornar as coisas difíceis se não obedecermos. Eles podem nos expulsar. Ou deserdar, no seu caso".

"Meu pai não me deserdaria".

"Não? E o que ele faria?"

Draco fez uma careta.

"Malfoy… o que ele poderia fazer que te faz ter tanto medo dele?", Potter perguntou, meio vacilante.

"Eu não tenho medo dele".

"Besteira", respondeu Potter. "Você tem. Não está preocupado com o que Dumbledore ou qualquer outra pessoa da escola possa fazer, mas está aterrorizado pelo fato de que seu pai está lá com eles".

"O elo inclui Legimancia para você? Não? Então não tente me dizer como eu estou me sentindo e por quê".

"Eu não preciso de Legimancia. Sei como você está se sentindo e é da mesma forma que você se sentiu naquele dia em que o contrariou em público, no hospital. Você quase teve um ataque cardíaco".

"Nós tínhamos acabado de passar por um stress muito grande-"

"Não era nada disso. Você estava com medo dele", o olhar de Potter era direto.

Draco mordeu o lábio. Sim, sabia há anos que os seus sentimentos pelo pai, o respeito, a admiração e o amor, também eram tingidos por uma nada saudável quantidade de medo. Sabia que nenhum de seus amigos sentia o mesmo terror do pai que Draco. Talvez os pais deles não os ameaçassem regularmente com expulsão da família ou os lembrasse que, se eles não correspondessem às expectativas, teriam uma vida miserável, ou os azarassem regularmente como parte do 'método disciplinar'.

Sim, é claro que tinha medo do pai, e com muitas razões para tanto. Mas nunca admitiria isso a Potter.

Por outro lado, era idiotice fingir que Potter não sabia do que estava falando. Porque ele estava certo; a presença de Lucius naquela sala o aterrorizava. Não tinha idéia do que seu pai faria, porque há muito tempo desistira de imaginar as coisas que Lucius podia inventar. Seus piores medos às vezes não eram nada perto do que ele podia fazer.

Engoliu a seco. "Você está falando isso por algum motivo, Potter?"

"Eu só não quero ter que fazer o que eles decidirem".

"Nem eu. Mas nós não temos escolha, não é mesmo?"

Potter respirou fundo. "Nós não estamos lidando com isso muito bem".

"Novamente, seus poderes de identificar o óbvio-"

"Fique quieto. Estamos sob a pressão do mundo todo e de nós mesmos e, ainda que você esteja tomando a poção de paciência, não é o bastante para lidar com o que você pensa de mim ou dos meus amigos e com o trabalho da escola, além de todo o resto".

"Obrigado, Potter. Eu nunca chegaria a essas conclusões sozinho-"

"E eu não consigo lidar com o que penso sobre você. Odeio o jeito que você trata meus amigos e como sua visão de mundo é deturpada, e estou cansado de ser motivo de fofoca para a escola inteira, e…" Potter engoliu algumas vezes e continuou, "E estou aterrorizado com a idéia de deixar você se aproximar de mim ou de me deixar aproximar de você".

Draco ficou boquiaberto. Houve um longo silêncio enquanto ele digeria o fato de que Potter tinha dito o que ele tinha dito.

Finalmente, limpou a garganta. "Certo", disse devagar. "Imagino que você tenha um motivo para dizer tudo isso. Qual é?"

"Nós precisamos acertas as coisas entre nós dois".

"Nós tentamos"

"Não, não tentamos. Nós apenas estivemos existindo perto um do outro e tentamos sobreviver, aceitando um conselho ou outro. Mas não conversamos sobre isso".

"Conversamos hoje de manhã".

"E fizemos um bom trabalho".

Draco sorriu, e não percebeu o que fazia até Potter lhe lançar um pequeno sorriso em resposta. "Sim, nós fizemos".

"Então, é possível. Podemos fazer as coisas darem certo".

"Eu acho que sim".

"Então vamos tentar. Você quer desistir das aulas?"

"Não". Ele parou. Certo, se Potter iria colocar suas cartas na mesa, ele deveria fazer o mesmo. Isso ia contra todos os instintos sonserinos que possuía, mas… a alternativa poderia não ser muito atraente, dependendo do que se resolvesse na sala de Dumbledore. "Eu não quero. Mas não estamos conseguindo aprender nada. Mal posso me concentrar o suficiente para escrever meu nome num pergaminho".

Potter sorriu. "Eu sei como é. Parece que tenho que limpar minha mente o tempo todo, porque, se não fizer isso-", ele se interrompeu e corou. "Bem, você pode imaginar no que acabo pensando".

"Provavelmente".

Potter inspirou fundo de novo. "Como eu me sinto… como nós nos sentimos… é tão errado".

"Por quê? É só atração sexual. Não me diga que nunca sentiu isso antes".

"Não tão forte".

Draco engoliu a seco. "Por que você acha que é tão errado?"

"Porque não quero sentir isso. Nós não nos amamos. Sequer gostamos um do outro. Eu não quero-"

_Por deus, não de novo_. "Potter, nós temos dezessete anos. Amar e gostar não têm de entrar na equação no que diz respeito a sexo".

"Eu tenho medo".

"Do que?", Draco perguntou, sabendo que havia algo de muito _errado_ em ouvir aquilo e não usar imediatamente contra Potter, mas seu pai estava na outra sala e só deus sabia o que estava sendo discutido lá. Ele e Potter tinham de trabalhar juntos e precisava ser agora.

"De me machucar".

"Você está se machucando agora", ele apontou para a camiseta manchada de sangue. "Eu quase te azarei há algumas horas. E não íamos fazer nada do gênero um feitiço de risadas ou deixar o outro verde; nós dois iríamos provocar danos sérios. Você está infeliz e eu também. Como é que fazer sexo pode ser pior que isso?"

Potter deu de ombros. "Medo do desconhecido, eu acho".

Draco concordou com a cabeça. "Só por curiosidade, o que você acha que eles vão decidir lá dentro?"

"Me dar alguma poção ou algo do gênero… para que eu não lute mais contra isso", Potter corou, desviando o rosto.

"Potter…", Draco levantou e colocou a mão gentilmente em seu ombro. "Por que isso seria o final do mundo?"

"Porque… porque aí eu não teria controle de mais nada-".

"Você não tem muito controle agora-"

"Eu não _quero_-", Potter tentou se desvencilhar, mas Draco o segurou, mantendo seu toque tão gentil quanto possível.

"Eles podem não decidir isso". Potter cruzou os braços com força e Draco percebeu que ele tremia.

"Potter. Você está se desesperando de novo". Ele projetou calma e foi recompensado pelo sentimento de medo de Potter se dissipando.

Então Potter colocou a mão sobre a de Draco, e os olhares de ambos se encontraram. De repente, não era apenas nervosismo, medo ou raiva. As emoções deles ainda estavam intensas e voláteis, apesar das poções tranqüilizantes. Suas mãos se tocaram e a sempre presente atração voltou com força total. Draco não queria nada além de chegar mais perto — e Potter estava realmente fazendo isso, e havia tão pouco espaço entre eles. Mas Potter estava nervoso e Draco não queria assustá-lo quebrando a promessa de não pressioná-lo. O grifinório se aconchegou um pouco mais, perto o suficiente para que Draco sentisse sua respiração enquanto os dois olhavam para suas mãos entrelaçadas. E não havia mais espaço entre eles, seus corpos se tocavam e suas testas se apoiavam uma contra a outra. Draco arfou antes que pudesse se controlar.

Oh, por Merlin… aquilo era ridículo, eles estavam na sala do Diretor, deveriam estar falando sobre o que fazer. Mas ele estava extremamente excitado e podia dizer que Potter também estava. A outra mão de Potter tocou o ombro de Draco e subiu pelo seu pescoço, sua bochecha. Ele fechou os olhos e se inclinou para aquele toque, os joelhos fraquejando, era maravilhoso...

Passou os braços pelas costas de Potter, trazendo-o para mais perto. Potter tremia e Draco tentava manter a respiração sob controle, mas parecia ser impossível. Seu peito estava apertado e pequenos tremores se espalhavam pelo corpo todo. Sentiu a respiração de Potter se intensificar, como tinha acontecido naquela manhã enquanto ele sonhava. Levantou o rosto e o olhou nos olhos outra vez.

"Oh, deus", disse Potter baixinho, uma mão ainda acariciando a bochecha de Draco e a outra mexendo em seu cabelo. Os olhares estavam começando a ficar desconfortáveis, mas Draco não tinha idéia do que fazer. Se Potter fosse uma garota, não haveria o que pensar, um beijo seria o próximo passo. Mas, com outro garoto… e um que ele não gostava… e nem tinha certeza se ele queria aquele tipo de coisa… o que deveria fazer?

Eles provavelmente pareciam um par de idiotas, Draco pensou, ambos excitados, mas sem terem idéia do que fazer. Potter deu um passo para frente e agora os dois estavam pressionados completamente juntos e tudo era intenso demais… ele podia sentir a ereção de Potter e sabia que o outro garoto podia sentir a dele e aquilo era… ele deu um passo para trás e Potter riu baixinho.

"Você não sabe o que fazer, não é?"

"Er… não".

"E eu que achava que era o inexperiente aqui". Potter deslizou a mão pela bochecha de Draco e o loiro suspirou. Oh, aquilo era tão, tão bom. Correu a mão pelos músculos macios das costas de Potter, parando na cintura dele, e sentiu o batimento cardíaco do outro acelerar.

Deu um passo para frente de novo, refletindo com uma pequena porção de seu cérebro que ainda conseguia formar pensamentos coerentes que o feitiço de ligação até que não era tão ruim. Um feitiço que podia transformar o ato de ficar de pé perto de outra pessoa e passar a mão no seu corpo inteiramente vestido, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com você em algo tão intensamente prazeroso tinha que ter algum mérito. Não era de se estranhar que pessoas usavam esse feitiço mesmo quando já estavam apaixonadas.

Uma das mãos de Potter ainda acariciava sua bochecha e a outra agora tocava sua nuca gentilmente. Ele fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, suspirando.

"Está tudo bem?", Potter perguntou e Draco estremeceu um pouco ao sentir a respiração de Potter em seu pescoço. Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, tentando, sem conseguir, estabilizar a respiração, seu pulso acelerando tanto quanto o de Potter.

Levantou a mão para o rosto de Potter, para sua bochecha. O grifinório inclinou o rosto para o toque e pressionou a boca na palma da mão de Draco, fazendo um choque de prazer percorrer seu corpo. Ele se afastou automaticamente e então Potter começou a se afastar também, mas Draco murmurou. "Não, não pare, isso foi — hmm, não pare-". Inclinou-se para frente e sentiu a respiração de Potter na sua bochecha. De repente, não importava se aquela era a coisa certa ou não, ele queria… mas… oh, diabos…

Seus lábios estavam tão pertos. Com certeza, se Potter não quisesse aquilo, já teria se afastado. Inclinou-se para frente tentadoramente e a respiração de Potter se intensificou, mas ele não se mexeu. De repente, Potter cobriu a distância que faltava entre eles e seus lábios se tocaram. E não importava mais o que era certo, porque os lábios de Potter eram tão macios. Aquilo não era tão diferente de mais ninguém que Draco já beijara, era sensual e excitante, só que muito mais intenso porque ele estava no limite fazia tanto tempo e queria aquilo há o que parecia uma eternidade. Ouviu uma pequena exclamação deliciada vinda de um deles dois, e não importava de quem-

"Oh", esse definitivamente foi Potter, um som suave ecoando no espaço entre eles. Draco inclinou a cabeça para o lado e Potter entreabriu os lábios, as línguas se tocando provocativamente — oh, aquilo não era muito diferente de beijar uma garota, exceto que as garotas que Draco já tinha beijado nunca o tinham trazido para mais perto com uma força que se igualava à sua. O som que Potter fez em sua garganta era muito mais baixo e a resposta de Draco àquilo era diferente — mas se isso era porque Potter era homem ou por causa do elo era impossível de saber e nem um pouco relevante.

O fato de que ele estava começando se sentir um pouco tonto era relevante. Um pouco tonto e ansioso em não ser interrompido por um bando de pessoas saindo da sala de Dumbledore. Ele tinha vontade de acelerar o beijo para que eles pudessem… o que quer que fosse… antes que a interrupção acontecesse, ou diminuir a velocidade para que não fossem interrompidos em um momento mais inoportuno.

Mas, deus, o calor e a excitação dos lábios se acariciando e das línguas se tocando, menos provocativas agora, mais confiantes, mas exigentes… não, ele não podia acabar com aquilo…

"Um", Potter se afastou por um momento. "Nós deveríamos… provavelmente-", e ele beijou Draco de novo, deixando escapar um leve gemido, e Draco não se importou com o que ele iria dizer. Mas Potter deveria ter pensado que-

"Sim, nós deveríamos", Draco se afastou o suficiente para sussurrar. "Nós deveríamos — hmm", e ele beijou Potter de novo. "Nós precisamos par-" e Potter interrompeu suas palavras com outro beijo — aquilo não estava funcionando, era como mandar um homem faminto parar de comer depois de duas colheradas, simplesmente não iria acontecer.

"Não, não, nós temos que-", Potter deu um passo para trás, arfando, e pôs a mão aberta no peito de Draco. Draco teria se sentido rejeitado e com raiva, mas não conseguia ficar desse jeito quando o outro braço de Potter o envolvia pela cintura, sua respiração estava intensa e ele ainda fazia pequenos movimentos contra Draco. Ele agora apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Draco e murmurou. "Por deus, eu não tinha idéia que parar seria tão... hmm... _duro_", e então Draco riu e Potter também.

"Hm, é. Essa parte nunca é legal".

"Oh, bom", os dois pularam ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da sala, e a curandeira Esposito riu. "Achei que vocês nunca mais fossem parar para tomar ar".

Eles começaram a se separar, mas Potter segurou Draco pelo braço e os dois ficaram parados enquanto a curandeira fechava a porta às suas costas e se aproximava.

"Achei que vocês iriam querer saber o que está — ou melhor, _estava_ acontecendo lá dentro", disse ela, se acomodando em uma poltrona. "O consenso geral era que, obviamente, isso não estava funcionando e nós precisávamos interferir. Mas um lado achava que o melhor a fazer era providenciar algumas poções bem fortes para você, sr. Potter…", a respiração de Potter veio entrecortada e Draco esfregou suas costas para acalmá-lo. "… e o outro lado achava melhor providenciar uma total mudança de personalidade para você, sr. Malfoy. Havia algum apoio para a idéia de suspendê-los da escola por tempo indeterminado e enviá-los diretamente a mim no St. Mungus. Seu pai, se você estiver interessado em saber, sr. Malfoy, se declarou pronto para convencê-lo do contrário caso você não concordasse com essa idéia".

Draco reprimiu um tremor, se perguntando se ele teria dito em voz alta o que queria dizer com aquilo, e deliberadamente evitou o olhar curioso de Potter.

"Bem". Ela sorriu. "Foi isso, em resumo. Não que agora importe, mas eu achei que vocês gostariam de saber".

"Por que… errr... por que agora não importa?", a voz de Potter estava rouca e um pouco instável, e a curandeira lhe deu um sorriso que passava segurança.

"Porque quando eu senti o que estava acontecendo aqui, bati o pé e declarei uma moratória para qualquer outra sugestão".

"Você sentiu-", "Moratória, como?", eles falaram ao mesmo tempo, e Esposito gesticulou para que se sentassem.

"Senti porque sou uma Especialista em Feitiços de Ligação, treinada para detectar sinais de avanços nos meus pacientes de uma razoável distância. Não que eu precisasse desse treinamento — provavelmente metade da escola percebeu o que estava acontecendo aqui".

"O quê?"

"Ah, por favor, sr. Potter, eu estou exagerando. Eu senti, assim como Madame Pomfrey e o professor Dumbledore. E, por alguma estranha razão, o professor Snape". Draco notou com certo divertimento que Potter empalideceu um pouco ao ouvir aquilo. "Qualquer ativação de feitiço forte desta maneira provoca algumas faíscas, mas, fiquem tranqüilos, não se preocupem com a escola inteira saber das atividades românticas de vocês. De forma alguma. A moratória: tenho como prática nunca interferir nas tentativas de um casal de salvar o próprio elo, se essas tentativas forem genuínas".

"Que… que tentativas?"

"Obviamente, eu não sei como vocês terminaram assim", ela acenou para eles e Draco se sentiu corar, "… mas imagino que isso tenha sido precedido por algum tipo de discussão, basicamente vocês concordando que queriam fazer isso dar certo — juntos?"

Draco e Potter concordaram com a cabeça, surpresos. "Então. Não é garantia de nada, mas é um passo na direção certa. Prefiro dar a chance para que essa tentativa funcione do que tomar o controle completamente. Seu pai…", ela apontou para Draco, "não ficou muito feliz com isso e ameaçou exigir que o St. Mungus suspendesse minha licença. Mas o fato é que eu sou a curandeira no comando aqui e ele terá que seguir minhas recomendações, quer goste ou não. E minha recomendação é que vocês dois ganhem tempo para si mesmos, para continuar o que começaram aqui, desde que estejam genuinamente comprometidos em aproveitar bem esse tempo."

"O que isso quer dizer?", Draco perguntou.

"Conheçam um ao outro, senhores. Parem com todas as aulas até a próxima segunda e se conheçam como cônjuges, ou mesmo como seres humanos, ao invés de como rivais de escola. Todos nós sugerimos isso no começo, mas é óbvio que não tínhamos razão nenhuma, não é mesmo? E é claro que vocês sabiam de tudo".

"Mas-"

"Mas nada, sr. Potter. Fiquem no dormitório de vocês ou vão para os arredores da escola juntos. Perguntem um ao outro sobre suas vidas e suas infâncias, descubram quais sãos seus pratos favoritos, seus times de Quadribol — conversem sobre Quadribol e como vocês se sentem por não poderem mais jogar, se isso ajudar. E tornem-se confortáveis com a sexualidade um do outro. Não façam nada além disso pelos próximos dias".

"Nós vamos acabar nos matando", Draco disse.

"Não vão. Vocês provaram que podem coexistir, apesar do histórico de inimizade, apesar das diferenças de personalidades e do stress dessa situação. Vocês provaram que podem se dar bem desde que tenham apoio e não estejam estressados demais — vocês agiram assim durante seis dias depois que foram liberados do hospital".

"Nós agredimos um ao outro. Quase nos azaramos", Potter apontou.

"Foi apenas a tensão sexual do elo, combinada com a pressão da escola, que causou essa última crise".

"Como você pode ter certeza?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Não posso ter cem por cento de certeza. Apenas dou minha opinião, baseada na observação de casais de diferentes personalidades trabalharem seus problemas com o elo durante vinte e cinco anos. Mas ouvi algumas evidências preocupantes que nenhum de vocês é muito bom em controlar o temperamento. E, aparentemente, esse tipo de coisa da sua mágica ficar fora de controle já aconteceu algumas vezes antes, sr. Potter?"

"Sim".

"Mas não há anos. Acredito que hoje o fato de a raiva de um estar alimentando a do outro causou esse descontrole tão… espetacular".

"Então, como é que nos deixar lutar contra isso sozinhos vai-"

"Oh, não, não, não, vocês não vão lutar contra nada. E não estarão sozinhos; eu irei monitorá-los freqüentemente e darei a cada um uma chave de portal diretamente para St. Mungus, que devem carregar junto de vocês o tempo todo e ativar no momento em que se sentirem inseguros na companhia um do outro".

"Mas eu pensei que o motivo de voltar aos dormitórios seria que nós não ficássemos isolados-"

"E continuo dizendo isso. Vocês irão voltar para lá quando esse exercício de conhecer um ao outro terminar. Ninguém irá fazê-los viver em isolamento pelo resto do ano. Serão apenas quatro dias juntos, livres da escola e da pressão social, e vocês mostraram que podem fazer isso".

Draco e Potter a encararam.

"Alguma pergunta?", ela sorriu pelo rosto confuso dos dois. "Certo, então vamos voltar para o dormitório de vocês".

"Mas e-"

"Não se preocupe com ninguém dentro daquela sala, sr. Malfoy. Apenas me siga. Ordens médicas".

**ooooooo**

"Erm, sobre as camas…", Potter disse nervosamente quando os dois entraram no quarto naquela noite.

"Sim, as camas". Draco cruzou os braços e ficou de pé encarando as camas, que estavam exatamente como tinham deixado, bem próximas uma da outra. Potter engoliu a seco e Draco tentou afastar sua impaciência.

A curandeira finalmente os tinha deixado sozinhos na hora do jantar, com suas roupas, materiais escolares e uma lista de sugestões de como passar o tempo, além de reassegurá-los que tudo daria certo. Eles tinham passado a tarde organizando o dormitório de novo, jantando e estudando um pouco. Até conseguiram sobrepor a vergonha e dar uma olhada na lista, escolhendo dois itens fáceis para começar.

"Eu não acho que estou com humor para 'discuta seu futuro juntos' e nem 'descreva seu pior medo', obrigado", disse Potter secamente e Draco teve de rir, porque de alguma forma ele _sabia _que os dois estavam pensando 'especialmente porque uma coisa responde a outra'. "O que você acha de 'diga ao outro qual é sua aula favorita e por quê' e 'descreva um dia feliz do seu passado'?"

"Está bem", ele respondeu, e os dois se esforçaram para levar a tarefa a sério. Com Potter encarando a perspectiva de ser forçado a tomar poções de alteração de humor e Draco encarando a perspectiva de sabe-se lá deus o que seu pai faria, a idéia de falar sobre aulas favoritas e dias felizes parecia ridiculamente fácil.

Ambos superaram o constrangimento do que acontecera mais cedo naquele dia — no dia inteiro. As atividades matutinas, a briga, a quase-azaração e a conferência dos adultos. Mas ainda não tinham encarado o que estar juntos lá significava.

"Você está nervoso?", perguntou Draco de repente.

Potter fez uma careta sem perceber. "Sim, um pouco".

"Eu não vou-"

"Eu não estou com medo do que você vai fazer. Eu… hmmm… eu, eu…", ele parou para se recompor. "Olha, eu estou tendo muitos sonhos. E não quero acordar e descobrir que durante a noite-"

"Você chegou perto demais de mim?"

Potter concordou com a cabeça.

"Mas e daí? Por que isso seria tão terrível?"

"Eu não estou pronto".

"E você nunca estará se não relaxar um pouco", murmurou Draco. Ele respirou fundo. "Olha, você é quem sabe. Separe as camas totalmente, deixe-as como estão ou as transforme em uma cama só. Eu não ligo. Vou me aprontar para dormir". Ele virou de costas e andou até o banheiro, se lembrando que eles tinham, tinham, TINHAM que trabalhar juntos. E que insultar, machucar ou envergonhar Potter simplesmente não estava mais no cardápio de comportamentos aceitáveis.

E que, se ele um dia descobrisse quem tinha lançado aquele feitiço, iria usar pelo menos duas das três Maldições Imperdoáveis e se esforçaria ao máximo para inventar uma quarta.

Saiu do banheiro, poção de paciência já tomada e dentes escovados, e não fez um único comentário quando Potter passou por ele para ir ao banheiro e ele viu que as duas camas tinham sido transformadas numa só. Apenas se trocou e deitou, só percebendo quando sua cabeça encostou no travesseiro o quanto estava exausto.

Fechou os olhos e mal ouviu Potter voltar para o quarto, murmurando apenas um "noite' antes de dormir.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 24, Quinta**

Harry bocejou e se espreguiçou lentamente, olhou para o relógio e sentou na cama tão rápido que sua cabeça girou.

"Droga! Transfiguração!", gritou, se virando ao ouvir um som inesperado — _risadas_.

"Potter", Malfoy estava recostado na cama, ainda usando as mesmas calças e camiseta com que tinha dormido, um livro no colo, rindo. "Nós estamos 'voluntariamente suspensos', lembra?". Harry o encarou e Malfoy apontou para o criado mudo do lado da cama de Harry. "Os elfos domésticos trouxeram café da manhã. Relaxe e aproveite".

Harry se jogou de costas na cama, aliviado. Por deus, a única coisa pior do que chegar atrasado para uma aula da McGonagall era chegar atrasado numa aula do Snape. Ficou deitado até a preguiça passar e então se sentou para inspecionar a bandeja de café da manhã, que parecia trazer todas suas opções favoritas.

"Dobby", ele disse animado, e Malfoy desviou o olhar do livro.

"Dobby?"

"Elfo doméstico. Ele gosta de mim".

"Nós tínhamos um elfo doméstico com esse nome… Ah. É".

"Sim".

"Isso explica por que minha torrada parecia ser de ontem e o suco de abóbora estava quente".

Harry engasgou com o suco e tentou disfarçar, mas Malfoy não pareceu ficar com raiva — na verdade, ele parecia estar se divertindo.

"Potter, eu estava brincando. Nenhum elfo doméstico por vontade própria colocaria comida ruim em uma bandeja, não importa quem estivesse comendo. Minha torrada estava boa". Ele voltou para o livro.

"O que você está lendo?"

"Poções".

"Nós não deveríamos esquecer a escola?"

"Esquecer as aulas, não a escola. Além disso, essa não é nossa matéria".

"Você lê Poções por vontade própria?"

"Que memória você tem! Lembra da nossa conversa sobre aula favorita e por quê, Potter? Ontem à noite?"

"Eu sei, só não imaginei que você gostasse tanto assim".

"Eu gosto. Além disso, é com certeza um jeito melhor de começar o dia do que lendo o Profeta".

Harry gemeu e fechou os olhos. "Oh, deus. O que você acha que eles estão falando sobre ontem?"

"Não tenho a mínima vontade de descobrir, mas tenho certeza que a Pansy vai recortar cada artigo e tentar me mostrar quando voltarmos. Terei que descobrir como lançar um feitiço na memória dela para fazê-la pensar que já me mostrou".

Harry suspirou. "Quando você descobrir, me ensine. Dean Thomas faz a mesma coisa comigo".

"Por Merlin, por que qualquer um iria querer ler coisas desse tipo a respeito de si mesmo?" Malfoy balançou a cabeça e virou a página do livro.

Harry considerou inúmeras respostas, mas decidiu que, ao invés de começar o dia brigando sobre como Malfoy sempre imaginara que Harry gostava de ler essas coisas a respeito de si mesmo, simplesmente não responderia. Apenas iria ao banheiro.

Dar o fora quando Malfoy o irritasse podia ser uma boa estratégia, o grifinório disse a si mesmo enquanto passava a poção barbeadora no rosto minutos depois. Tinham quatro dias para trabalharem juntos e construir algo que não desmoronasse no primeiro sinal de pressão. Uma briga não seria um bom começo, para dizer o mínimo. Malfoy parecia estar tentando não ser tão detestável; o mínimo que Harry podia fazer era não arruinar tudo mencionando como Malfoy tinha sido detestável no passado.

Harry terminou e voltou ao quarto, se sentindo bem menos irritado, mas faminto. Pegou a bandeja do café, sentou com as pernas cruzadas na cama e atacou a comida com entusiasmo, lançando olhares ocasionais a Malfoy.

Malfoy parecia bem mais relaxado do que normalmente. Sua camiseta cinza tinha algumas migalhas, o livro estava apoiado nos seus joelhos, a atenção focada na leitura, e um dedo corria distraidamente pelo cabelo. Ele não parecia um inimigo. Parecia um garoto adolescente normal, que não fazia nada mais ameaçador do que algumas brincadeiras na escola.

Era disso que Harry tinha tanto medo?

Então Malfoy levantou o rosto e Harry sentiu a torrada entalar na sua garganta.

"O que foi?", Malfoy perguntou.

"Nada. Eu só estava pensando… espero que ninguém esteja preocupado com a gente", Harry disse rapidamente.

Malfoy deu de ombros. "Tenho certeza que Snape e McGonagall explicaram tudo para os outros. Eles vão saber que nós não nos matamos e nem fomos expulsos".

"Mas passamos perto".

"Do que?"

"Dos dois".

"Sim", Malfoy marcou a página em que estava, fechou o livro e o colocou com cuidado antes de voltar a olhar para Harry.

Silêncio.

"Então". Malfoy pausou. "O que vamos fazer agora?"

"Hm… eu, eu não sei… você quer… vamos dar uma olhada na lista-".

"Esqueça a lista por um minuto", disse Malfoy. Harry engoliu a seco, desejando que os dois pudessem pegar a lista e escolher um tópico aleatório, porque ele não tinha certeza se queria fazer o que Malfoy tinha em mente.

"Eu quero pedir desculpas", disse Malfoy.

Harry demorou um momento processando aquilo. "O que?"

"Eu quero pedir desculpas, por ontem. Eu estava irritado e descontei em você. E na sang-errr, e na Granger".

"Oh".

Silêncio.

"Essa é a parte em que você diz 'Desculpas aceitas' ou 'Sem problemas', Potter".

"Oh. Certo… desculpas aceitas".

Malfoy sorriu. "Isso não foi tão doloroso quanto eu esperava", comentou.

"Heh, sim", disse Harry desconfortável.

Malfoy fez uma careta. "Potter?". Harry engoliu em seco. "Oh, deus", Malfoy murmurou e sentou na cama, invadindo o espaço pessoal de Harry. O grifinório foi para trás automaticamente, e Malfoy rodou os olhos, mas voltou a se acomodar contra a cabeceira. "Olha, eu não estou tocando você. Não estou no seu espaço. Você pode relaxar?"

Harry balançou a cabeça, se sentindo bobo como só Malfoy sabia fazê-lo sentir. Tomou um gole do seu chocolate quente, e colocou a caneca de volta na bandeja, notando que suas mãos tremiam um pouco. Malfoy estava certo. Isso era idiotice.

Na verdade, era mais do que idiotice. Colocou a bandeja de volta no criado mudo, respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos de Malfoy, notando que a irritação mal-contida se transformava aos poucos em surpresa enquanto ele se aproximava.

"O que-?"

"Nós temos que ficar 'confortáveis' um com o outro", Harry disse, "o que quer que isso signifique. E… e você disse que queria que eu liderasse… Então… eu estou liderando".

Malfoy pareceu impressionado, e Harry sorriu apesar do seu desconforto com a situação. "Não me diga que você está nervoso agora", ele riu.

"Eu? Não. Bem. Sim. Um pouco". Malfoy começou a parecer irritado pelas risadas de Harry. "Pare com isso".

"Você deveria ver a sua cara", Harry riu. Malfoy notou que tinha passado da pose relaxada, encostado na cabeceira, para uma posição defensiva, abraçando os joelhos contra o peito. Ele revirou os olhos e se ajeitou, imitando a postura de pernas cruzadas de Harry, visivelmente se forçando a relaxar.

"Melhor assim?", perguntou sarcasticamente.

"Por que está nervoso? É você que tem toda a experiência e nenhum 'preconceito trouxa'".

"Sim, bem…", Malfoy desviou o olhar, o rosto corando. Harry abriu a boca para fazer um comentário maldoso, mas voltou a fechá-la.

'Esse é um território novo para nós dois', lembrou-se. E, se ele alfinetasse Malfoy, o sonserino provavelmente voltaria a fazer brincadeirinhas sarcásticas, o que não ajudaria em nada.

Mordeu o lábio, sem saber o que fazer. Decidiu seguir seu instinto. Foi um pouco para frente, de modo que seus joelhos se tocassem, e alcançou a mão de Malfoy. Malfoy respirou fundo, mas aceitou a mão de Harry.

"Do que você está com medo?", Harry perguntou baixinho.

"Eu… eu não sei", Malfoy soltou o ar dos pulmões. "De te assustar. De estragar isso. De brigar com você de novo".

"Eu também não quero brigar".

"Mas nós sempre acabamos brigando, mesmo assim".

"Não agora".

"Não".

Harry entrelaçou os dedos de ambos e acariciou a mão de Malfoy com o polegar, refletindo que, embora já tivessem feito aquilo inúmeras vezes, essa era a primeira vez que os dois podiam fazê-lo sem medo de serem interrompidos. Olhou para cima e percebeu que os olhos de Malfoy estavam fechados e Malfoy respirava pesadamente.

"Malfoy?"

"Eu não… eu não achava que o elo fazia tanta diferença, achava que Pomfrey estava exagerando".

"Sobre o quê?"

Ele abriu os olhos. "Ela disse que o feitiço aumentava a sensibilidade. E que os sentidos e as emoções ficavam mais intensos, esse tipo de coisa… acho que é verdade".

"É mesmo?"

"Sim, você não… Oh, não teria como você saber".

"Er, não".

"Aumenta. Confie em mim". Malfoy respirou fundo de novo. "É intenso… demais. Às vezes".

"Não sou só eu que penso isso então?"

"Não".

Harry gentilmente soltou a mão de Malfoy e tocou seu joelho, correndo os dedos pela sua perna. Ele se inclinou um pouco para mais perto, observando a perna do loiro, e riu.

"O que foi".

"Eu posso sentir, mas não consigo ver. O pêlo da sua perna — é quase transparente".

Malfoy deu um pequeno sorriso. "Nós estamos dormindo no mesmo quarto há semanas. Você ainda não tinha reparado?"

"Acho que não estava olhando".

"Você nunca seria um bom espião, Potter".

"Espero nunca ter de ser", Harry respondeu bem-humorado, mas a temperatura do quarto pareceu cair alguns graus e os dois desviaram o olhar. Aquele era um território perigoso.

Então Malfoy limpou a garganta e balançou a cabeça, aparentemente determinado a não desistir de conversar. Ele correu os dedos pelo joelho de Harry, imitando suas ações. "Você é tão mais bronzeado do que eu", ele observou. "Ninguém nunca te chamaria de Veela".

"Já te chamaram de Veela?"

"Meu pai fica maluco com isso. Ninguém nunca falou sério, e nossa árvore genealógica de puro-sangue vai até vinte gerações para trás, mas é um bom jeito de irritá-lo".

"Por quê? Isso não parecia irritar Fleur Delacour".

"Fleur Delacour não é uma Malfoy. Nós temos orgulho de sermos puros-sangues. E puro-sangue não inclui sangue não-humano".

"Seria melhor ou pior do que ter sangue trouxa?"

"Para o meu pai, quem sabe. Ele nunca foi acusado de ser parte trouxa. Mas eu ouvi uma história de que quando ele estava na escola, outro garoto começou com boatos de que ele era parte Veela. Meu pai o azarou com pêlos no corpo todo e odores corporais de cabra". Harry começou a gargalhar. "Quase saiu ileso, mas um professor descobriu e ele levou detenção por duas semanas".

"Não consigo imaginar seu pai em detenção", Harry riu.

Malfoy de repente fez uma careta e se afastou, abraçando os joelhos de novo. "Eu consigo".

Harry piscou, confuso. Repassou a conversa mentalmente e bateu na boca com uma mão.

"Oh - oh, merda, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, me desculpe. Droga!"

Malfoy desviou o olhar, os lábios pressionados juntos com força.

"Malfoy, me desculpe. Eu não estava pensando". Ele sentou com as costas na cabeceira, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo. "Droga, acabei com o clima".

Malfoy deu uma pequena risada e depois voltou a ficar sério. Ele deu de ombros. "Sim, bem. Desculpas aceitas".

Houve uma pausa desconfortável.

"Hm, o que você quer fazer agora?", perguntou Harry.

Malfoy fez uma careta.

Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo e começou a levantar da cama.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Achar a maldita lista", Harry murmurou.

"Esquece a lista. Eu não quero conversar".

"Não tem só tópicos de conversa na lista".

"Nós acabamos de tentar isso. E, como você disse, o clima acabou".

"Talvez a gente deva conversar sobre isso, então".

"Talvez a gente não deva", Malfoy respondeu imediatamente. "Você quer mesmo conversar amigavelmente sobre o tempo em que meu pai ficou em Azkaban? Talvez a gente possa discutir os momentos mais legais e como exatamente você esteve envolvido nessa história, quem estava certo, o que tudo isso significa… você _quer_ que a gente acabe quase se matando de novo?"

"Não. Mas não podemos ignorar isso para sempre".

"Claro que podemos".

"Não se te faz ficar tão bravo-"

"Não analise meus sentimentos, Potter! Você não pode dizer tudo o que eu estou sentindo só por causa do maldito elo!"

"Mesmo?", Harry desafiou. "Você está bravo só de pensar nisso. Você está envergonhado porque seu pai foi preso como um criminoso comum. Está com medo de falar sobre isso e de ter que encarar os fatos. Está bravo comigo por ter tocado no assunto e com você — provavelmente porque eu _não _toquei no assunto, você só deduziu isso por algo que eu disse que não tem nenhuma relação com Azkaban. E eu aposto que essa não é a primeira vez que um comentário inocente te incomoda. Você está confuso e gostaria simplesmente de esquecer disso tudo".

Malfoy o estava encarando, incrédulo. Harry estava surpreso com ele mesmo; não fazia idéia de que poderia ler os sentimentos de Malfoy tão bem, mas ali estavam eles.

"Cheguei perto?"

Malfoy não desviou o olhar.

"E agora você está irritado porque eu estou certo. Está preocupado por ser tão fácil de ler por qualquer um, mesmo por mim. Ou talvez especialmente por mim". Malfoy desviou o olhar. Harry suspirou, sua raiva se diluindo. "Malfoy… você não é nada fácil de ler", ele disse. "É só o elo. Você provavelmente conseguiria fazer o mesmo comigo".

Malfoy olhou para ele especulativamente. "Certo, então". Ele fechou os olhos e começou a falar devagar. "Você está se perguntando se nós vamos conseguir viver juntos sem nos irritarmos o tempo todo. Não consegue decidir se está mais chateado comigo ou com você mesmo. Está com raiva porque… você acha que deveria pedir desculpas por colocar meu pai na prisão. Está com medo de nós não conseguirmos nos acertar e você ser forçado a — por Merlin, Potter, você é obcecado com esse assunto de 'falta de controle no sexo'". Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu para Harry. "Sexo não é sobre ter controle o tempo todo, seu idiota. Na maior parte das vezes, é exatamente o oposto disso".

"Como assim?"

"Não é sobre pensar, decidir e seguir os passos certos ou algo do gênero. É sobre deixar as coisas acontecerem e se sentir bem".

"Se sentir bem? É só isso? E o que você me diz sobre sentir algo pela outra pessoa? Ou se importar em como ela se sente?"

"Não há motivos para você não fazer os dois. Você… você está pensando demais sobre isso", Malfoy colocou a mão no joelho de Harry e ele quase recuou, mas Malfoy se inclinou para perto mesmo assim, o sorriso sumindo e uma expressão séria aparecendo no seu rosto. "Isso não é para se pensar, é para se sentir".

Harry engoliu a seco. "Eu… eu sei, mas-"

"Mas você não gosta de não estar no controle. E você não está no controle agora". Ele balançou a cabeça. "E… isso te assusta".

"Você também não está no controle dos seus sentimentos — você ainda está bravo pelo que eu disse sobre o seu pai-"

"Eu não quero falar sobre ele", Malfoy disse, determinado. "Eu gostaria de esquecê-lo completamente agora, se você não se importar. Ele não está aqui. Nós estamos".

Harry engoliu, sua boca tinha secado.

"Você ainda está confuso, mas está excitado. E não sabe o que fazer a respeito", Malfoy correu o dedo devagar até metade da coxa de Harry e depois recuou. "Potter, pelo menos isso é algo com que nós _podemos_ lidar. O resto — nossas famílias e nossa história e tudo mais — nunca vamos fazer nada se ficarmos pensando nisso".

Harry sentiu emoções que não eram bem-vindas emergindo — desejo, vontade de ficar mais perto, de não ter que falar… Ele parou a mão de Malfoy quando ela começou a se mover por sua perna de novo.

"Você tem certeza que quer que eu pare?", Malfoy perguntou baixinho e Harry percebeu que não, ele não queria. Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Malfoy sorriu e voltou com os leves toques na perna de Harry. O grifinório se parabenizou mentalmente por estar usando roupas largas, que escondiam as reações do seu corpo ao que Malfoy estava fazendo. Ele deslizou a mão pelos braços de Malfoy e depois em seu pescoço, pelos cabelos e então olhou para o sonserino, que o encarava em antecipação, a mão parada no joelho de Harry.

Harry se inclinou um pouco para frente, e Malfoy o imitou até que os dois estavam perto o suficiente. Fechou os olhos e tocou nos lábios do outro com os seus. Podia sentir a raiva e a frustração se esvaindo de Malfoy, misturadas com desejo e surpresa. Então Malfoy abriu os lábios e eles estavam se beijando profundamente, mas de um modo um pouco estranho por estarem sentados de pernas cruzadas. Malfoy ficou de joelhos e Harry descruzou uma perna e eles estavam mais próximos. _Assim era melhor, muito melhor._ As mãos de Malfoy começaram a acariciar o rosto de Harry, o seu cabelo, trazendo-o para mais perto. Então Malfoy empurrou Harry de leve para trás e os dois ficaram semi-deitados, apoiados contra a cabeceira, livres para explorarem um ao outro confortavelmente.

E o corpo de Harry estava respondendo cada vez com mais ânsia aos lábios e mãos que o tocavam. Frustração e raiva tinham derretido, tudo estava se esvaindo menos aquelas sensações, aquelas possibilidades. Ele se arrepiou quando os lábios de Malfoy deixaram os seus e se moveram por sua bochecha, sua orelha, espalhando uma onda de prazer que o fez arfar inconscientemente e apertar Malfoy com mais força.

"Está tudo bem?". Malfoy murmurou por entre os pequenos movimentos de seus lábios na orelha de Harry, e o grifinório apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, sem palavras. Então Malfoy desceu pelo pescoço de Harry, com mordidas leves na junção entre o pescoço e o ombro. Harry mordeu os lábios para não gritar, mas pôde ouvir pequenos choramingos escapando.

"Não acredito que você nunca fez isso antes", Malfoy sussurrou, deliciado com as reações, e voltou para a boca dele. "Você nunca quis saber o que estava perdendo?", perguntou, mas impediu Harry de responder cobrindo a boca dele com a sua.

"Sim", Harry admitiu quando eles se soltaram para tomar ar. "Eu… queria". Ele gemeu quando Malfoy voltou para seu pescoço e estremeceu um pouco. "Isso… isso já é demais-". Malfoy se afastou enquanto Harry retomava o ar e tentava ignorar o fato de que seu batimento cardíaco estava mais acelerado do que ele já tinha sentido em toda sua vida e que cada nervo da sua pele estava sensível. Ele se sentia tão vivo…

Olhou para Malfoy e o viu mordendo o lábio, os olhos semi-fechados, uma mão agarrada aos lençóis. "Você… você está bem?", sussurrou, e Malfoy balançou a cabeça devagar.

"Não, eu estou… foi um pouco demais para mim também. Eu… eu preciso… hmmm, não, eu…", Malfoy disse sem fôlego e tomou a boca de Harry de novo, se afastando brevemente. Harry moveu sua boca para a orelha de Malfoy hesitante, tentando imitar o que ele tinha feito, lambendo o lóbulo e o espaço atrás da orelha. Se afastou rapidamente quando Malfoy gritou de surpresa. O loiro se virou para ele, uma mão acariciando seu cabelo, e sussurrou em tom de urgência, "Não, não pare, volte-"

Era uma sensação extremamente poderosa que um ato tão simples pudesse causar reações tão intensas. Ele tentou se lembrar do que Malfoy fizera com ele, como ele tinha beijado e lambido sua pele, onde e por quanto tempo. E logo não estava tentando se lembrar de nada, apenas reagia aos sons e movimentos de Malfoy e ao que ele sentia através do elo. Quase sentindo o que Malfoy sentia, os choques de sensações que arrancavam pequenos gritos da sua boca, a necessidade que queimava mais e mais até que Malfoy estava mordendo os lábios com força e se retorcendo em frustração.

Pressinou os dois tóraxes juntos, o peito de Malfoy pesando contra o dele, tão incrivelmente quente mesmo por entre as duas camisetas. O calor na virilha de Harry respondeu ao pensamento de que, se ele deitasse, iria sentir a ereção de Malfoy contra a sua, e ele precisava daquele toque, precisava-

Mas… pensando bem, aquilo era um pouco longe demais. Ainda que na noite anterior eles estivessem perto daquele jeito, havia mais roupas envolvidas e mais restrições, eles estavam na sala de estar de Dumbledore. Aqui havia apenas eles, em pijamas finos, no quarto próprio, sem nada nem ninguém para estabelecer limites, e aquilo já era demais…

"Potter…", Malfoy murmurou. "Acho que… acho que nós vamos ter que parar-", e ele gemeu quando Harry deixou seu pescoço e voltou para seus lábios. "Não, é sério", ele foi interrompido pela boca de Potter na sua, e finalmente se afastou o suficiente para dizer, um pouco desesperado, "Potter, eu vou ter um orgasmo se você não parar _agora_".

Harry parou. Afastou-se lentamente, olhando nos olhos de Malfoy, escuros de desejo. Engoliu a seco e depois voltou a se aproximar. "Vá em frente. Eu não vou te impedir", disse ele e voltou à sua exploração no pescoço e nas orelhas de Malfoy, correndo uma mão pelas costas dele e parando na sua cintura, sorrindo enquanto Malfoy reprimia um palavrão e sua excitação aumentava. Ele podia sentir que Malfoy estava surpreso por tudo aquilo, que o lado racional da sua mente parecia ter desligado totalmente e sua consciência inteira fora tomada pelas sensações no seu corpo e pelas ações de Harry.

Malfoy tinha inclinado a cabeça para trás e fechado os olhos, e se agarrava a Harry com tanta força que era um pouco dolorido. Mas ele parecia meio frustrado enquanto se retorcia, e o grifinório tentava entender do que ele precisava.

_Oh. _Ele pegou a mão de Malfoy e a pressionou na frente das calças do loiro, e Malfoy rapidamente se esfregou uma, duas, três vezes, suas costas arqueando contra a cama. Ele gritou quando atingiu o orgasmo, e Harry, para sua surpresa, o seguiu alguns segundos depois sem sequer ter se tocado.

Eles deitaram juntos, sem fôlego. Harry sentiu um cansaço extremo dominá-lo. Rolou para deitar de costas e Malfoy emitiu um choramingo baixinho, que fez Harry abraçá-lo pelo tórax. Malfoy riu. Harry se manteve acordado tempo suficiente para murmurar um feitiço para limpar os lençóis e mergulhou no contentamento semi-acordado mais uma vez.

**ooooooo**

**Nota da autora:** aqui está um desenho do capítulo 5 de Bond:

http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i9(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)a71(barra)AnnaFugazzi(barra)BondCh5(ponto)jpg

* * *

_**Nota da dupla de duas:** receber 27 reviews em seis dias é um feito e tanto e, como tínhamos prometido, a atualização veio mais rápida. Muito obrigada a todo mundo que venceu a preguiça e comentou! Continuem se superando e quem sabe vocês ganham um capítulo por semana..._

_**NdT:** ai, esse não foi o primeiro beijo mais… mais… mais… mais… que vocês já leram? (suspiros) E finalmente os dois mocinhos saíram do ponto morto! Daqui para frente a coisa pega fogo. Em vários sentidos! _

_**NdB:** Veela? Boas fanfics fazem coisas incríveis. Zoar até não poder mais com temas toscos, clichês e batidos é uma dessas coisas. Eu adoro Bond, vocês não? E eu não gostaria de estar na pele de quem jogou a maldição nesses dois. Não se o Draco conseguir inventar uma quarta Imperdoável._


	6. 22 de Outubro

**Bond  
por Anna Fugazzi**

tradução para o português: **Calíope Amphora**  
betagem da tradução: **Dana Norram**

**Capítulo 6**  
**22 de Outubro**

**Dia 24, Quinta, continuação**

"Nós deveríamos levantar", disse Malfoy preguiçosamente bastante tempo depois.

Harry refletiu.

"É, provavelmente".

Eles escutaram a chuva por alguns momentos, e então Harry disse. "Eu não sabia que estava chovendo".

"Começou agora pouco".

"Ah".

Houve um longo silêncio.

"É normal ficar tão cansado assim depois de…", Harry finalmente perguntou.

"Sim, às vezes…", Malfoy bocejou.

"Parece que eu poderia dormir por uma semana".

"Isso provavelmente é o feitiço", Malfoy respondeu um tempo depois.

"Mm". Harry pensou um pouco. "Mas por quê? Não faz sentido…", ele bocejou. "O resto, dor quando outras pessoas te tocam, precisar tocar no outro… faz sentido para construir intimidade, mas ficar tão cansado assim depois… em que isso ajuda?"

"Quem sabe?", Malfoy perguntou, a voz sonolenta e despreocupada. "Além do mais, quem jogou a maldição em nós era um idiota, lembra?"

"É verdade".

Harry continuou deitado, ouvindo a chuva e a respiração de Malfoy. Percebeu que, desde que o elo começara, nunca tinha sentido o outro tão em paz quanto agora.

"Bem, eu não vou ficar deitado o dia inteiro", Harry disse, raciocinando que, se eles não saíssem da cama, ficariam lá até a manhã seguinte.

"O que você vai fazer, então?", Malfoy perguntou, sem muito interesse.

"Voar".

E Harry teve o prazer de ver os olhos de Malfoy se arregalarem de surpresa e rosto dele se iluminar com um sorriso genuíno.

**ooooooo**

"Eu senti falta disso", Malfoy disse enquanto eles aceleravam em direção ao lago, suas palavras quase perdidas no vento.

"Eu também", respondeu Harry, com um nó na garganta. Ele não tinha se permitido pensar em quanto sentira falta até levantar vôo.

"Ali-", Malfoy apontou, "Aquela clareira lá em cima tem uma vista ótima — aqui, me siga", ele fez a volta, e Harry o seguiu, sentindo que Malfoy se enchia de energia pelo prazer de estar no ar de novo, de estar livre.

Eles atingiram o ponto muito mais rápido do que esperavam, e o contornaram.

"Vamos para terra ou continuamos voando?", perguntou Harry.

Malfoy sorriu "Continuamos voando!". Harry se apressou para acompanhá-lo quando ele acelerou.

'Ele é bom', Harry pensou enquanto os dois corriam juntos. Ele voava sem fazer esforço, como se fosse parte do próprio vento — e, através do elo, Harry percebeu que era assim mesmo que Malfoy se sentia. Como se, em cima de uma vassoura, estivesse livre de tudo exceto do vento que batia contra ele.

Liberdade, isso era voar. Eles teriam que vir mais vezes.

"Potter!" Malfoy gritou por entre o vento.

"O quê?"

"Eu vou fazer algumas manobras. Não fique para trás!", Malfoy disse, começando a virar enquanto falava. Harry sorriu e foi atrás, fazendo automaticamente alguns exercícios padrões de Quadribol: mergulhos, giros, cambalhotas, desvios, fintas… tudo mais desafiador pelo fato de que eles tinham que ficar bem próximos um do outro. Era maravilhoso, se exercitar novamente, e com um parceiro à sua altura. Malfoy mantinha o mesmo nível que ele em cada movimento acrobático, e eles estavam se tornando cada vez mais competitivos. Mas era de um jeito saudável — mais 'Olhe o que eu posso fazer' do que 'Olhe como eu sou muito melhor do que você'.

"Malfoy!" Harry gritou depois de um giro.

"O quê?"

"Jogo de apanhadores? Melhor de cinco?"

Malfoy não se deu o trabalho de responder: virou-se imediatamente na direção da escola e foi para o depósito de equipamentos de Quadribol. Harry logo atrás, pairando no ar enquanto Malfoy se lançou para dentro do depósito, pegou a caixa de Quadribol e soltou o Pomo, voltando para a vassoura imediatamente.

Eles esperaram dez segundos, dando ao Pomo uma margem de distância, e então voaram para agarrá-lo.

'Regozijante, essa é a palavra', pensou Harry. Habilidade contra habilidade, nada de Balaços, Goles, Batedores, Artilheiros ou Goleiros. Nada além de dois apanhadores testando sua rapidez e suas manobras um contra o outro, atrás do Pomo de Ouro. E lá estava ele, dançando no ar um pouco à frente de Malfoy. Harry mergulhou na direção do pomo enquanto Malfoy acelerava, e quase o derrubou da vassoura. A exclamação de indignação do sonserino ficou perdida no vento, e ele o empurrou para trás. Harry deslizou para baixo, perdendo altitude e tentando desesperadamente ficar em cima da vassoura.

"Droga!" Harry aumentou sua velocidade, tentando alcançar Malfoy, que tinha acelerado muito, rápido o suficiente para superar o Pomo. Ele quase caiu da vassoura quando o alcançou.

O grito de triunfo de Malfoy ecoou pelo ar quando seus dedos se fecharam ao redor do Pomo. Harry ignorou sua própria decepção e fez um movimento curto de cabeça para que Malfoy o soltasse de novo.

E o Pomo estava livre novamente, o céu estava incrivelmente azul e o vento, fresco e puro. E nada mais existia no mundo além de dois apanhadores e um Pomo de Ouro.

**ooooooo**

"Por deus, eu queria ainda poder jogar", Harry comentou quando finalmente pousaram, ambos exaustos, suados e sem fôlego.

"Eu também", disse Malfoy baixinho, olhando para água.

"É tão bom, não é?"

"Sim".

Harry sentou e olhou para Malfoy, notando que seu humor, que melhorara bastante depois que ele tinha vencido o jogo entre eles, havia desanimado consideravelmente no caminho de volta para o lago.

"O que foi?"

Malfoy balançou a cabeça e sentou ao lado de Harry.

"O que foi?"

"Nada. Eu só queria poder jogar de novo".

"É".

Houve um silêncio, finalmente quebrado por Malfoy. "Eu queria… eu queria que um monte de coisas voltasse a ser como antes".

Harry concordou com a cabeça, olhando para o lago, a sensação de êxtase por voar diminuindo aos poucos.

"Nós deveríamos ter trazido comida", ele percebeu.

"Da próxima vez", Malfoy disse. "Então, vamos voltar?"

"Não, obrigado. Vou ficar por aqui, estou exausto", Harry se deitou de costas, apoiado nos cotovelos, ainda olhando para o lago.

"E o que vamos fazer?"

"O que acha da lista?"

Malfoy começou a reclamar, mas deu de ombros e concordou. "Tudo bem. Você lembra de cabeça de algum dos itens?"

"Er… um era Quadribol-"

"Não, obrigado", disse Malfoy de modo seco, e Harry sentiu que o assunto era um pouco demais para ele.

"Er… acho que um era para nós conversarmos sobre o que pensávamos a respeito de casamento antes do feitiço".

"Sim, tudo bem".

"Então?"

"Então o quê?"

"Você pensava sobre casamento antes?"

"Não, você primeiro", disse Malfoy, deitando de costas e apoiando-se nos cotovelos também.

Harry arrancou um pequeno trevo do chão, pensando. "Não sei. Acho que não pensava nisso, para falar a verdade. Nem sabia se ia viver até me tornar adulto. E ainda não sei".

"Você nunca pensou a respeito?"

"Acho que sim, alguma vez. Acho… acho que eu queria o que os meus pais tinham. Bem, o que me disseram que eles tinham. Você sabe, isso sobre o que você zoa, noções românticas trouxas. Alguém para amar e confiar. Alguém com quem ter filhos. De quem ser amigo".

"Mas você nunca viu nada disso. Você não conheceu seus pais".

"Meus tios pareciam ter um bom casamento. Eles me odiavam, mas pareciam felizes um com o outro, só deus sabe porque".

"Eles te odiavam? Por quê?"

"Meus tios… não importa. Esse é um assunto diferente. Mas eles pareciam se dar bem. Acho que é o tipo de coisa que eu quero".

Malfoy concordou com a cabeça.

"E você? O que você pensava a respeito?"

Malfoy mordeu o lábio por um momento, pensando. "Não muita coisa. Acho… eu me perguntava como a família dela seria. O que minha família iria conquistar por se aliar com a dela. Como nossos filhos seriam. O que eles iriam ter da mãe que poderiam adicionar à linhagem dos Malfoy".

"Que romântico".

Ele deu de ombro. "É só uma aliança política; qualquer coisa além disso é lucro".

"Seus pais não se dão bem?"

Malfoy pareceu confuso pela pergunta. "Não, eles se dão bem. Eles são bem parecidos. É um bom casamento. Eu acho…", ele ficou quieto.

Houve uma longa pausa, durante a qual Harry assistiu a Malfoy refletir. "O que foi?", ele finalmente perguntou.

Malfoy se assustou um pouco, como se tivesse se esquecido que Harry estava lá.

"Sabe… isso que você quer, você ainda pode ter. Pode encontrar alguém para amar e todas essas besteiras, supondo que ache uma garota tapada o suficiente para gostar de você", Harry notou que esse insulto não tinha a força atual, como se Malfoy estivesse apenas exercitando as ações hostis. "Você perdeu o direito de chamá-la de esposa. Mas, todo o resto, ainda pode ter". Ele sentou e atirou uma pedrinha no lago. "Eu, não. Não posso me casar com mais ninguém; Estou fora do mercado. Não haverá alianças na minha geração", disse ele amargamente.

"Isso é mesmo tão importante?"

Malfoy revirou os olhos. "Obviamente não para pessoas como você, seus pais ou os idiotas dos Weasleys. Mas, para as famílias tradicionais no mundo bruxo, sim, é muito importante". Ele jogou outra pedra no lago, arremessando-a com mais força do que antes.

Harry ficou de boca fechada, sem querer entrar numa discussão por causa das visões diferentes que eles tinham sobre casamento. "Eu sinto muito", ele disse, simplesmente.

Malfoy deu de ombros e arremessou outra pedra.

"Não faz nenhuma diferença o fato de ser um elo involuntário? Não dá para alguma família ainda querer, não sei, fazer outro tipo de 'aliança' com a sua, mesmo que não dê para chamá-la de casamento?"

"Um elo é um elo, só dá para ter um. Nenhuma boa família iria permitir que a filha se relacione com um homem que não pode sequer dar seu nome para ela".

"Isso não é justo".

"Não, não é nada justo, mas é assim que é. Aconteceu com os Verbindungs, uma família alemã muito tradicional, há uns vinte anos. O herdeiro deles era um idiota que acabou se ligando a uma bruxa irlandesa sem nome nenhum depois de uma bebedeira. Ele tinha dezoito anos. Quando ficou sóbrio, percebeu o que tinha feito, mas ela não quis dissolver o elo. E é assim que ele está até hoje. Ainda efetivamente solteiro, porque eles nem vivem juntos, não têm nada juntos. Mas, enquanto ela estiver viva e ser recusar a dissolver o elo, ele não pode se casar com mais ninguém. Você não faz idéia de quanta influência a família dele perdeu desde então".

"Que pena".

"Se quer saber, meu pai é bem mais esperto do que o sr. Verbindung, e pelo menos o que aconteceu comigo não foi causado por um vergonhoso incidente com bebida. Nós ainda estamos um pouco melhores do que eles. Mas, mesmo assim, não é nada bom".

"Eu imagino que não".

Malfoy observou o lago, arremessando pedras uma após a outra. Harry esperou pacientemente para que ele lidasse com sua frustração. Se perguntando, não pela primeira vez, se ele algum dia entenderia completamente o mundo bruxo. Mesmo depois de sete anos, ainda encontrava diferenças inesperadas, espaços em branco no seu conhecimento sobre os costumes e crenças dos bruxos. Todas as coisas que ele saberia se seus pais estivessem vivos para criá-lo dentro daquele mundo.

Bastante tempo depois, Malfoy finalmente parecia ter se acalmado. "Pelo menos a questão do herdeiro não será um problema", ele disse, resignado, jogando uma última pedra no lado. "Mas eu tenho certeza que você vai ficar impossível quando estiver esperando", ele murmurou.

"Esperando o quê?"

"Crianças".

"O quê?"

"Bem, alguém vai ter que tê-las, Potter", Malfoy disse, sem paciência.

"O quê?", Harry repetiu, sem entender.

"Como você acha que surgem os herdeiros?"

"Para esse tipo de coisa geralmente não é necessário uma mulher?"

"Está vendo alguma mulher aqui? Como é que você acha que casais de homens têm filhos?"

Harry encarou Malfoy, boquiaberto.

"O que foi?", Malfoy perguntou.

"Você está falando sério?", Harry sentou.

"Bem, como é que os trouxas fazem?"

"Eles adotam, ou conseguem uma mulher para carregar a-… você está falando sério?" Harry disse, finalmente saindo do choque.

"Os trouxas não têm gravidez masculina?"

"Não!"

"Meio sexista da parte deles, você não acha?"

"Malfoy, você está brincando, não está?"

"Eu não posso acreditar que você não tinha pensado nisso antes. Seria a primeira coisa com que eu me preocuparia se fosse o cônjuge com o menor status social. Afinal, é ele que tem que carregar a criança se o casamento for entre dois homens-"

"_O quê?"_

"Credo, Potter, você está ficando meio verde-", e finalmente ocorreu a Harry a idéia de sentir os sentimentos de Malfoy por trás daquelas palavras.

"Seu IDIOTA!", ele gritou, incrédulo, quando Malfoy finalmente começou a rir. "Seu completo IMBECIL!"

Malfoy se dissolveu em uma gargalhada, incapaz de responder.

"Eu não ACREDITO-"

"Não acredito… que você caiu", Malfoy conseguiu dizer entre as risadas. "Ah, Potter, o seu rosto… o que eu não daria pela câmera do Creevey-", Malfoy voltou a gargalhar. O olhar de censura de Harry começou a virar um sorriso tímido, e logo ele estava gargalhando também.

"Sim, tudo bem, eu caí direitinho", ele disse, levantando os braços. "Isso, vamos zoar do idiota que foi criado por trouxas. E eu juro que se contar isso para os seus amigos sonserinos eu faço tentáculos surgirem do seu nariz".

Malfoy concordou com a cabeça, o rosto ainda vermelho e incapaz de falar.

Harry sentou, esperando que o outro se acalmasse e refletindo como era raro ver Malfoy abandonar totalmente sua compostura. Se perguntou se Malfoy já tinha nascido com tantos muros levantados ou se seus pais — provavelmente, seu pai — tinha feito com que o garoto ficasse assim.

"Oh, deus", Malfoy passou a mão pelos olhos. "Não acredito que você caiu nessa", ele balançou a cabeça, ainda rindo.

"E como é que eu ia saber?"

"Poxa, Potter, homens dando à luz?"

"Se há sete anos você me dissesse que pessoas poderiam voar em vassouras, ficar invisíveis ou se transformarem em animais, eu iria te chamar de louco. O que é gravidez masculina comparada a isso?"

"Mas todas essas coisas são úteis, dá para ver por que as pessoas iriam querer algo assim. Mas gravidez masculina? Quem iria querer isso?"

"Se é assim… quem que teria vontade de criar Explosivins, também? E nós dois sabemos que é possível".

"Tem razão".

"Então como é que a paternidade funciona? Eu imagino que você ainda vá ter um herdeiro, certo?"

Malfoy deu de ombros. "Eu provavelmente vou ter filhos com alguma mulher e nomeá-los meus herdeiros, mas eles serão bastardos. Ficarão marcados. E ela também não será de uma boa família".

"Por que não?"

"Nenhuma boa família iria permitir que sua filha tivesse um filho com um homem que não é ligado a ela".

"Isso faria diferença?"

"Em quê?"

"Faria você amar menos seus filhos, o fato de eles não terem o 'pedigree' apropriado?"

"Não sei sobre amá-los menos, mas com certeza os valorizaria menos. Assim como o resto do mundo".

"Você está brincando".

"Não faça perguntas se você não quer ouvir as respostas, Potter", Malfoy disse, e Harry decidiu que era uma boa idéia mudar de assunto.

Eles olharam para o lago por mais alguns minutos, e então Harry olhou para o relógio. "Nós temos que voltar".

Malfoy começou a concordar com a cabeça, mas então olhou para a escola. Harry seguiu seu olhar. Dois grandes grupos de estudantes estavam saindo, um na direção da cabana de Hagrid e outro para o campo de Quadribol.

"Eu não estou com muita vontade de ver ninguém agora, e você?" Malfoy perguntou.

"Não". Harry voltou a deitar apoiado nos cotovelos, virando o rosto para o sol e fechando os olhos. "Não está ruim aqui fora", ele comentou. "Mas eu deveria ter vestido algo mais leve".

"Por quê?"

"Fiquei com calor por causa do exercício, mas o vento está frio demais para ficar só de camiseta. Mas, pensando bem…", ele sentou e tirou o agasalho. "… que se dane o vento". Ele dobrou o agasalho e o colocou debaixo da cabeça, servindo de travesseiro. Fechou os olhos de novo. "Nem está tão frio".

Houve um longo silêncio, e então Harry sentiu um pouco de desconforto. Abriu os olhos para ver Malfoy observando o lago de um jeito determinado, o rosto meio avermelhado.

"O que foi?"

Malfoy emitiu um 'tsk' de aborrecimento, sem olhar para Harry.

"O que foi?", Harry sentou.

"Oh, por favor, Potter, você não tem a menor noção", Malfoy disse, impaciente.

"Oh". de repente Harry percebeu as emoções de Malfoy e limpou a garganta, se perguntando se colocar o agasalho de novo seria apropriado ou apenas idiota.

"Não se incomode", Malfoy o repreendeu, virando de lado. "Você não é tão irresistível". Ele começou a levantar, e Harry ergueu a mão para pará-lo antes que percebesse o que fazia.

"O que foi?"

"Temos que nos conhecermos melhor, não é?", ele disse. "Nós temos que trabalhar para que eu não fique assustado pelos seus sentimentos", ele hesitou. "Ou pelos meus".

Malfoy estava apenas olhando para ele. Harry respirou fundo e se aproximou um pouco, se lembrando que nada ruim tinha acontecido naquela manhã. E que tinha sido bem prazeroso, na verdade. Meio devastador também, como acontecera na sala de estar de Dumbledore, mas, acima de tudo, bom.

Ele procurou sentir os sentimentos de Malfoy, percebeu excitação e — "Por que você está nervoso?"

"Não estou nervoso", disse Malfoy rapidamente. "Só… eu… eu não sei o que você vai fazer". Ele fechou os olhos assim que falou, envergonhado. "Quer dizer, não… não é que… é que eu fico esperando que você entre em pânico ou algo assim".

"Eu já entrei em pânico?"

"Não, mas-"

"Então não espere que eu entre", Harry disse, um pouco divertido pela apreensão de Malfoy. Engraçado como Malfoy era irritante, mas ficava no controle quando Harry tentava evitá-lo. Entretanto, se fosse Harry quem fizesse qualquer avanço, Malfoy se tornava desconfortável. O grifinório sorriu e se inclinou para perto, passando a mão no braço do sonserino, entrelaçando os dedos dos dois. Malfoy prendeu a respiração e mirou Harry nos olhos.

"Er, Potter… esse lugar não é exatamente privado-"

Mas Harry já tinha decidido que não se importava. Ele se inclinou e beijou Malfoy, que emitiu um som de surpresa antes de corresponder e acariciar a bochecha de Harry com uma mão, o puxando para mais perto com a outra.

Oh, não tinha por que temer isso no final das contas, pensou Harry enquanto o beijo aprofundava e ele começou a mergulhar naquele estado em que não existia mais nada além dos lábios e mãos acariciando um ao outro. Na verdade, ficar daquele jeito com Malfoy era muito mais legal do que fazer qualquer outra coisa com ele. Enquanto eles estavam assim, não tinham que se preocupar com mais nada — famílias, personalidades, escola, qualquer coisa. Tudo desaparecia em meio à excitação e ao prazer físico.

Oh, sim, Harry pensou quando empurrou Malfoy para deitar de costas, tocando seu pescoço com o nariz e sorrindo pelo jeito que as mãos de Malfoy apertaram seu ombro. Longe de ser a pior parte do elo, aquilo estava se tornando a melhor. Malfoy estava certo, no final das contas. Gostar e amar não tinham nada a ver com sexo.

Harry soltou um suspiro quando as mãos de Malfoy mostraram mais urgência, o trazendo para perto, correndo os dedos por seus cabelos, movendo seu rosto firmemente para o lado para que Malfoy pudesse traçar uma linha de beijos pelo seu pescoço até a orelha e… oh, como é que ele tinha vivido sem isso por tanto tempo…

"Potter", Malfoy murmurou alguns minutos depois, quando Harry começou hesitantemente a puxar sua blusa para fora da calça, "Potter, espera", ele sussurrou, segurando as mãos de Harry.

"O que foi?" perguntou Harry, impaciente.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Harry vacilou. "Como assim?"

"O que é isso?"

"Eu acredito que chamam de amasso", disse Harry, um pouco aborrecido. Malfoy rodou os olhos, e Harry refletiu que a irritação em seu rosto seria bem desanimadora se não fosse balanceada pela respiração entrecortada, o rosto avermelhado e os lábios inchados.

"Eu quis dizer, por que nós estamos fazendo isso aqui, agora, onde qualquer um pode nos ver? Por que não no nosso quarto?"

"Acho que ninguém vai olhar para cá", disse ele, voltando para o pescoço de Malfoy. "E mesmo se alguém olhar", adicionou entre os beijos, "nós estamos muito longe para que consigam nos reconhecer-"

"Mesmo?", Malfoy estremeceu um pouco quando a boca de Harry alcançou um ponto particularmente sensível, mas ele continuou, meio ofegante. "Mesmo sem a ajuda de feitiços, dois alunos homens se agarrando — oh — er, se agarrando em plena luz do dia enquanto todo mundo está na aula… você não acha que qualquer um poderia adivinhar que somos nós?"

"E por que isso importa?", Harry enterrou o rosto nos cabelos de Malfoy, sentindo as mãos do outro acariciarem suas costas.

"Por que nós estamos aqui, Potter? Por que não no nosso quarto?"

Harry deu um suspiro pesado e se apoiou nos cotovelos, olhando para Malfoy. "Por que a pergunta?"

"Porque eu estaria muito mais confortável lá. Não quero Colin Creevey e sua maldita câmera nos fotografando à distância".

Harry soltou a respiração pela boca, frustrado. "Colin Creevey não está aqui por perto. Mas, se você está tão nervoso, por que não vamos para lá…", ele apontou para uma pequena elevação no chão, "…fora do campo de visão do castelo".

"E por que nós não vamos para lá…", Malfoy acenou na direção do castelo, "…onde eu não vou ter uma raiz enorme raspando nas minhas costas cada vez que você — oh, er," o loiro se distraiu quando Harry começou a mordiscar sua orelha. "Não, pare", ele se afastou com determinação, limpando a garganta. "Potter, isso é desconfortável".

"Certo, então", Harry o segurou pelos ombros e rolou, deitando de costas e trazendo Malfoy com ele. Riu pelo grito de susto do outro. "Melhor assim?", ele encarou Malfoy, repentinamente se sentindo desorientado e um pouco constrangido — Malfoy estava por cima, e ele estava deitado de costas, vulnerável, preso pelo peso do tórax do outro. Não era a mesma coisa. Malfoy se afastou, uma expressão de curiosidade no rosto.

"O que foi?"

Harry balançou a cabeça, tentando banir o desconforto. "Nada", ele trouxe Malfoy para perto de novo, e Malfoy respondeu com empolgação durante alguns beijos, mas então rolou para o lado, apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

"Potter. Pare. Você não está aproveitando. Você está ficando tenso, na verdade. E ainda não me respondeu por que nós temos que fazer isso aqui ao invés de-", Malfoy se interrompeu, inclinando a cabeça em curiosidade. "Espera, por que toda a vez que eu menciono o nosso quarto você fica tenso?"

Harry o encarou, considerando a idéia de tentar distraí-lo outra vez. Mas desistiu e se sentou.

"Eu não sei".

Malfoy também sentou, secando a boca e correndo a mão pelo cabelo. Harry abraçou os joelhos, abaixando a cabeça e desejando ter menos sentimentos para entender, porque a já familiar combinação de excitação, impaciência, frustração, medo e vergonha estava ficando cansativa.

"Potter?"

"Eu não sei, está bem?", Harry disse e fechou os olhos.

Malfoy fez um som de desgosto, e Harry percebeu que ele se inclinou para trás. Houve um longo silêncio, até que ele sentiu a mão do loiro em seu braço. Harry foi tomado por uma sensação tranqüilizante, desanuviando suas emoções negativas e as substituindo por uma perspectiva mais clara e calma.

"Se nós estivéssemos no nosso quarto, não haveria nada que nos impedisse de ir longe demais", Harry finalmente disse.

"O quê?"

"Eu… não… quer dizer, isso é bom, mas-", as palavras de Harry começaram a falhar e ele balançou a cabeça em desânimo, sem saber como poderia expressar algo que não estava claro nem na sua própria mente, mesmo ele estando mais calmo.

"Você não quer ir mais longe do que nós fomos essa manhã?", Malfoy disse devagar.

"Não".

"Então por que diabos você simplesmente não me disse isso?"

Harry arqueou os ombros pelo incômodo. "Eu não _sei_, está bem? Eu não posso… Eu não…"

Malfoy cobriu os olhos com as mãos, respirando fundo algumas vezes. Harry podia perceber claramente que o outro estava exercitanto todo seu auto-controle para não gritar com ele em frustração.

Finalmente, Malfoy levantou o rosto e encarou Harry.

"Potter. Longe de mim querer te pressionar de qualquer maneira", ele começou em um tom de voz razoavelmente controlado, "mas só quero frisar que, se você não se acertar minimamente consigo mesmo, as coisas vão ficar meio complicadas entre nós". Ele levantou, e Harry tentou lembrar quem o tom cuidadosamente educado de Malfoy lhe lembrava. "É só uma sugestão. Se você concordar, acho que talvez seja mais prudente se agora nós usarmos nosso tempo livre para nos afastarmos um do outro e praticarmos aqueles exercícios não-verbais para a prova de Feitiços da semana que vem. Porque eu não quero te causar mais desconforto ao te forçar a lidar com assuntos que a maioria das pessoas superou quando tinha 12 ou 13 anos".

Harry estremeceu um pouco quando finalmente identificou com que Malfoy estava parecendo: Lucius Malfoy, com sua educação fria e desdenhosa. Perguntou-se se Malfoy havia escolhido conscientemente imitar o pai ou se havia sido algo natural. E decidiu que não queria descobrir, porque não sabia qual idéia lhe perturbava mais.

Suspirou enquanto observou Malfoy se afastar e começar a procurar no chão objetos para a prática de feitiços, desconfortavelmente consciente que Malfoy estava sendo muito mais adulto e racional do que ele. Já tinha passado da hora de Harry "se acertar" e esclarecer para Malfoy — e para si mesmo — o que passava em sua cabeça. Porque a maneira como ele estava agindo até agora não era justa com nenhum dos dois.

Suspirou de novo. Auto-avaliação. Não era uma prática que ele apreciava. Talvez devesse pensar sobre aquilo mais tarde.

Enquanto isso, ele podia, como Malfoy havia sugerido, aproveitar para praticar para a prova de Feitiços. Convenientemente, o exercício consistia em três jogos de treze feitiços para serem usados em vários objetos comuns: plantas, pedras, terra, insetos e, se eles conseguissem, pequenos animais.

Certo. Ele começou a procurar os objetos para o primeiro jogo. Quatro pedras, quatro plantas, quatro insetos, uma lacuna na espera de que algum passarinho ou roedor infeliz aparecesse por perto.

Por vontade própria, a mente de Harry vagou de volta para a noite anterior, no escritório de Dumbledore. Ele tentou firmemente pensar só na tarefa que realizava até perceber que a preparação dos jogos para a prática não exigia concentração total. Talvez lhe fizesse bem ver que pensamentos emergiriam em sua cabeça por vontade própria.

Ele ficara tão assustado na noite anterior, pensou enquanto organizava as quatro pedras em linha no chão. Tão teimosamente resistente à idéia de se aproximar de Malfoy, tão sentido pelo fato de que ele teria que se aproximar do outro eventualmente, fosse por escolha própria ou forçado por alguma poção ou feitiço. E então, de alguma maneira, todo seu medo e resistência tinham sido sobrepostos pelo momento, pela excitação de estar tão perto de Malfoy fazendo o que ele queria há tanto tempo. Na verdade, ele se lembra vagamente de até ter se perguntado em algum momento por que estava evitando aquilo. E talvez agora fosse uma boa hora para se perguntar de novo.

Então, do que ele tinha medo? Por que ele não queria ir mais longe? Qual exatamente era o problema?

Bem, ele pensou enquanto alinhava o segundo jogo de objetos, no começo do elo ele tinha ficado extremamente nervoso com o pensamento de Malfoy obrigá-lo a fazer algo que ele não quisesse. Malfoy era um típico valentão de colégio¹. Eles se odiavam. Malfoy tinha uma atitude casual a respeito de sexo e havia se resignado a aceitar o elo dos dois como um casamento. No começo, Harry ficara aterrorizado com a idéia de Malfoy simplesmente exigir o que o elo prometia, com ou sem o seu consentimento, só porque ele podia.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Em nenhum momento desde que o elo começou Malfoy tinha feito algo que Harry não quisesse. Como nas três vezes em que eles tinha se envolvido fisicamente: ontem, naquela manhã e há alguns minutos. Todas iniciadas por Harry. Porque, ao contrário do que ele esperava do sonserino, Malfoy havia feito uma promessa e a mantinha, sem pressioná-lo nenhuma vez. Fosse resultado da poção de paciência, da capacidade do elo de fazer Malfoy sentir o que Harry estava sentindo ou simplesmente um lado de Malfoy que Harry não conhecia, ele não o havia pressionado nenhuma vez.

Na verdade, Harry percebeu quando terminava o segundo jogo, ele não tinha mais medo daquilo.

Começou o terceiro jogo.

Ansiedade pelo seu desempenho definitivamente era um problema desde o começo, ele percebeu. Sentira-se nervoso com a idéia de fazer qualquer coisa com Malfoy por causa do desprezo declarado pela inexperiência de Harry e pelo seu longo e glorioso histórico em tirar sarro de tudo o que ele fazia. O grifinório tinha certeza de que Malfoy ficaria completamente _blasé_ em relação a tudo que eles fizessem e riria de Harry o tempo todo, o fazendo sentir idiota e infantil.

E, novamente, estava errado. Malfoy, mesmo com toda sua experiência, havia se mostrado hesitante, quase tímido, toda vez que eles faziam algo remotamente íntimo. Tanto na noite anterior quanto naquela manhã, Harry havia sentido através do elo como Malfoy estava praticamente fora de controle de tanta excitação. Se isso era decorrente das habilidades do grifinório ou da mágica do elo, não importava. Malfoy não estava _blasé_ e nem reclamava, nem mesmo mentalmente, pela inexperiência de Harry. Na verdade, o próprio sonserino parecia um pouco chocado em como suas reações o tinham devastado completamente.

E também tinha o que Malfoy fizera com ele, como ele beijara e tocara Harry de maneira enlouquecedora, e o quanto Harry queria mais, mais perto, mais forte… não fora algo casual para nenhum dos dois. Tinha sido incrivelmente bom, e o grifinório tinha que manter isso em mente.

Oh, céus. Harry limpou a garganta e também tentou limpar sua mente para se livrar da inconveniente excitação que aquela lembrança havia causado.

'Concentre-se no trabalho', disse a si mesmo firmemente. Já tinha separado todos os objetos para o terceiro jogo, mas precisava organizá-los.

Então, se medo pela pressão e pelo desempenho não eram mais problemas, o que podia ser?

Havia, é claro, o probleminha pelo fato de que não era assim que ele queria perder sua virgindade. Afinal, a primeira vez de uma pessoa deveria ser prazerosa e com alguém que realmente se importasse.

Embora… pensando bem, isso não seria um problema se ele estivesse com qualquer outra pessoa que não Malfoy. Não era como se Harry quisesse perder a virgindade com o amor da sua vida. Suas fantasias eram basicamente as mesmas de qualquer adolescente. Algumas vezes, ele estava apaixonado pela garota, e ela por ele. Em outras, eles tinham acabado de se conhecer — o que as revistas 'Bruxinha Safada' de Seamus chamavam de fantasias com "a bela forasteira na Floreios e Borrões". Outras vezes, ela era uma amiga ou conhecida — por exemplo, Parvati Patil ou Susan Bones — que, por algum milagre inesperado, acabava sendo mais.

Era hora de encarar a realidade. Ele não iria realizar nenhuma das fantasias românticas. E nem a do Floreios e Borrões. E, quanto a uma amiga que se tornava amante… bem, substitua a palavra "amiga" por "inimigo" e era isso que aconteceria. Era melhor aceitar e se conformar ao invés de tentar fingir que não havia esperanças de que acontecesse algo diferente esse tempo todo.

Harry encarou inexpressivamente os seus três jogos de objeto.

Quanto ao probleminha de Malfoy ser um garoto… ele lera o livro que Pomfrey dera a eles nos primeiros dias do elo, fazendo caretas de nojo ao ver o material mais gráfico, certo de que nunca iria querer fazer nada do que estava descrito lá. Agora… ele estava começando a ficar interessado. Mas e se ele se empolgasse e aceitasse, e então se machucasse?

E, se fosse o contrário, se Malfoy por algum milagre consentisse a deixar Harry… — e se ele machucasse Malfoy? Deixando de lado como ele se sentiria péssimo por isso, como é que ele podia acreditar que Malfoy não iria azará-lo cruelmente em vingança?

Ele respirou fundo, se obrigando a conferir os três jogos de objetos e a pensar nos feitiços que tinha que lançar. Não que ele pudesse se concentrar o suficiente para lançar qualquer um deles agora.

Eles teriam que se acertar de algum jeito. O livro trazia várias sugestões do que fazer para deixar as coisas mais fáceis, e Harry considerou que deveria dar uma olhada nele de novo, e dessa vez realmente ler e não só passar o olho em desgosto.

O que levava a sua última objeção, ele pensou enquanto olhava para Malfoy. O que ele dissera para Ron, que estava com medo de se apegar. Que valia agora mais do que nunca. O fato era que eles tinham passado do ódio mortal à aceitação conformada a… Harry não tinham nem uma palavra para definir o que sentia por Malfoy agora, mas era tão diferente de ódio que o deixava nervoso. Não ficaria milhões de vezes pior depois que eles fizessem sexo?

Não havia como resolver isso. A única coisa que ele poderia fazer a respeito era ignorar completamente. Viver em uma bolha onde os dois fingiam que Voldemort e Lucius Malfoy e tudo o que eles representavam simplesmente não existia. Porque, como Ron tinha dito, não havia razão para se preocupar com aquilo naquele momento.

A única coisa em que ele precisava se concentrar era em não deixar suas próprias inseguranças e medos boicotarem os "progressos" no maldito elo. Esposito estava certa; aquilo era sério, e ele não tinha o direito de agir como uma criança imatura e causar a ele e a Malfoy mais problemas do que já tinham.

Harry limpou a garganta, e Malfoy desviou o rosto do terceiro jogo de objetos que ele encantava.

"Os feitiços estão indo bem?", Harry perguntou.

"Estou acabando o terceiro jogo", Malfoy disse distraidamente, repetindo um feitiço que não tinha ido bem e balançando a cabeça de satisfação quando o pedregulho para o qual ele apontava passou de amarelo neon para um verde brilhante. "Você se acertou?"

Harry respirou fundo. "Um pouco, sim".

"E?"

Harry limpou a garganta. "Eu não quero voltar para o nosso quarto. Estou tranqüilo com o que a gente fez até agora, mas, se nós formos para lá, eu vou querer levar as coisas mais longe e não acho que estou pronto. E… eu pensei no motivo disso e vou tentar lidar com ele. E…", ele limpou a garganta de novo, preparando-se para a pior parte. "E me desculpe".

Malfoy levantou as sobrancelhas, mas apenas concordou com a cabeça. "Certo, então. Desculpas aceitas".

"Então… por que a gente não fica aqui mais um pouco. Eu preciso praticar meus feitiços".

"É quase hora do almoço".

Harry estava quase sugerindo que eles fossem ao Grande Salão para almoçar, mas teve uma idéia melhor. Os adultos não disseram que eles deveriam se isolar completamente, mas não podia negar que estar perto de qualquer pessoa, amigo ou não, ao lado de Malfoy era estressante. "Por que a gente não pega comida com os elfos e volta para cá?"

"Um piquenique?", Malfoy perguntou. "Que curioso".

Harry deu de ombros. "Está um dia bonito. A gente também pode trazer alguns livros e a lista".

"Sim, tudo bem".

**ooooooo**

"Eu não acredito que você gosta de sanduíche de atum", disse Harry quando eles voltaram à clareira para almoçar.

"Por quê?"

"É comida trouxa".

"Bata na boca".

"Não, nós aprendemos isso em Estudo dos Trouxas, na parte sobre interação. Tinha uma lista de comidas que também eram conhecidas pelos trouxas, para que nós pudéssemos saber o que pedir em restaurantes. Tinha uma lista do que não pedir — como suco de abóbora, essas coisas. E uma lista de comidas que originalmente vieram dos trouxas".

Malfoy olhou para o sanduíche como se ele o tivesse ofendido.

"Mas eu acho que a receita dos trouxas não inclui molho de salamandra, se você quer saber".

Malfoy deu uma mordida. "Por que você fez Estudo dos Trouxas, de qualquer forma?"

"É uma matéria fácil. Além disso, eu não sei muito sobre o cotidiano normal dos trouxas".

"Você foi criado por trouxas".

"Eu prefiro acreditar que os trouxas que me criaram não eram normais".

"Por quê?"

"Porque, se eles forem, talvez seu pai esteja certo sobre os trouxas no final das contas".

Malfoy riu. "Que lindo. Então, estamos fazendo o item número…", ele se inclinou para ler a lista, "… 17? 'Descreva a sua infância'?"

"Oh", Harry deu uma espiada na lista também. "Sim, pode ser. Você escolhe o próximo".

"Certo". Malfoy acabou o sanduíche, espanou as migalhas e deitou com as mãos atrás da cabeça, olhando para o céu. "Vá em frente. Vamos ouvir sobre suas encantadoras relações com os trouxas".

"Eles não são encantadores", Harry disse, deitando ao lado de Malfoy. "Eles eram extremamente ruins. A melhor coisa de estar no 7º ano é saber que nunca terei que viver com eles de novo".

"Se eles são minimamente responsáveis pelo seu guarda-roupa, eu posso entender o motivo".

"Sim, quase tudo que eu tenho era do meu primo Dudley".

"Era do seu primo? Suas roupas foram usadas por outra pessoa antes?", Malfoy torceu o nariz. "Espera… suas roupas são enormes. Seu primo as alargou?", ele perguntou, incrédulo.

"Ele é do tamanho de um filhote de dragão. Só que mais molenga e muito mais desagradável". Harry olhou para as nuvens, mergulhado em pensamentos por alguns minutos.

"Potter?" Malfoy perguntou.

"Acho que o número 17 não é uma boa idéia", disse devagar, e Malfoy se virou para olhá-lo. "Porque você sabe que me contar sobre a sua infância significa me dizer como seu pai é maravilhoso". Ele se virou para encarar Malfoy e notou uma expressão curiosa passar por seu rosto.

"É".

"Acho melhor se nós evitarmos alguns assuntos", Harry adicionou.

"Sim".

"Vamos dar uma olhada na lista de novo". Os dois deitaram de bruços e começaram a ler a lista juntos.

"Achou que 'fale sobre seus pais' está fora", disse Malfoy rindo e tocou com a varinha no pergaminho. Uma linha apareceu sobre as palavras.

"Já fizemos a das matérias favoritas", Harry riscou a frase com a varinha.

"Chame o outro pelo primeiro nome", Malfoy leu e rodou os olhos. "Tudo bem. Harry. Sua vez".

"Certo. Draco. Essa foi fácil", Harry riscou o item. "Fale sobre o seu futuro depois da escola- erm", Harry riscou a frase sem qualquer comentário, refletindo como era bizarro estar fazendo aquilo. Estabelecendo limites claros sobre o que eles poderiam ou não falar, sem ao menos discutir por que eles não podiam conversar sobre determinadas coisas.

Era tão estranho. Lá estavam eles, supostamente conhecendo um ao outro para 'construir intimidade', mas ignorando deliberadamente algumas das facetas mais importantes de suas vidas e personalidades.

"Você percebeu que o que sobrou não envolve muita conversa", Malfoy notou quando eles acabaram de excluir os itens considerados arriscados.

"Ainda tem 'hobbies', 'descreva seus amigos' e 'comidas favoritas'".

"E outros treze itens que não envolvem falar muito", Malfoy fez uma pausa. "A não ser que você conte 'sim', 'mais' ou 'mais forte'".

Harry se viu rindo e corando de leve. "Certo, escolha alguma coisa".

"Espera aí", Malfoy murmurou um feitiço rápido no pergaminho.

Harry franziu a testa. "O que é isso?"

"Um feitiço que escolhe itens de uma lista aleatoriamente. Muito útil quando você está estudando e fica em dúvida sobre que tópico escolher. Ele decide para você", os dois observaram enquanto a tinta de um dos itens ficou verde. "Número 11. Ugh", Malfoy disse imediatamente. "'Aprenda as feições faciais do seu parceiro sem usar os olhos, apenas por meio do toque, da magia ou de ambos'. Por que a gente não riscou esse por ser excessivamente ridículo?"

"Tem que haver um motivo para ele estar aí. Esposito tem muitos anos de experiência".

"Sim, e o desempenho dela com a gente foi esplêndido até agora. Fomos parar no hospital em duas semanas e quase matamos um ao outro nove dias depois".

"Mas não estávamos exatamente seguindo os conselhos dela, não é? Além disso, achei que nós fôssemos dar uma chance para essas idéias".

Malfoy rolou os olhos, mas sentou. "Certo. Eu vou primeiro". Ele fechou os olhos e murmurou. "Mas não entendo para que isso vai servir. Deve ser outra brilhante idéia trouxa".

Harry sentou e trouxe as mãos de Malfoy até seu rosto, e os dedos dele tocaram nos seus óculos. Harry tirou os óculos e Malfoy gentilmente começou a traçar suas sobrancelhas, seus cílios, sua testa.

Oh. Harry prendeu a respiração. Ele não tinha idéia de como aquilo deveria ajudar a construir confiança, fortalecer o relacionamento ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas, em termos de despertar sua libido, estava funcionando admiravelmente. Os olhos de Malfoy estavam fechados, seus lábios levemente apertados em concentração, as sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto as pontas dos seus dedos acompanhavam o desenho das feições de Harry de modo leve e delicado. A mão acariciava com cuidado uma bochecha, o polegar gentilmente traçando seus lábios, o indicador percorrendo o osso do seu nariz, a outra mão escorregando na direção da orelha — e Harry percebeu que estava mais excitado do que jamais imaginou que fosse possível com toques tão inocentes.

Malfoy abriu os olhos, meio sorrindo enquanto encarava Harry, cuja mente estava vazia e o corpo, completamente excitado.

"Bem, bem", Malfoy brincou. "Talvez não tenha sido uma idéia tão idiota assim?"

Harry balançou a cabeça, com a boca seca. Malfoy conduziu as mãos de Harry devagar até seu próprio rosto e então o obrigou a fechar os olhos gentilmente. Harry mordeu os lábios e começou a sentir os contornos de Malfoy. Traçou o nariz pontudo, as mechas macias de cabelo que caíam sobre a testa, os pêlos quase imperceptíveis do rosto, os lábios que eram muito mais macios do que pareciam e que aqueceram as pontas dos dedos de Harry com a respiração quente e entrecortada…

"Mmm...", Malfoy disse e estremeceu um pouco. Harry mordeu o lábio com mais força. "Isso é… muito bom".

"Erm... eu não acho que essa era a intenção do-"

"Bem, mas é bom", Malfoy respondeu. Os dedos de Harry ainda estavam sobre os lábios do loiro, e seu pulso acelerou quando Malfoy se inclinou para perto, gentilmente baixando a mão de Harry e pressionando seus lábios contra os dele.

Aquilo deveria ser uma má idéia, Harry pensou, porque, qualquer que fosse a finalidade do exercício, provavelmente não era 'como se agarrar mais'. Eles provavelmente deveriam aprender sobre confiança ou valorizar as qualidades menos visíveis do outro ou algo do gênero.

No entanto, o que estava acontecendo naquele momento também era admirável, Harry pensou enquanto ele entreabriu os lábios para Malfoy, mantendo os olhos fechados e se sentindo perfeitamente seguro. Sabendo que, contrariando todas as expectativas, Malfoy seria atencioso e compreensivo e faria Harry se sentir tão incrivelmente bem que seria impossível lembrar que tudo aquilo era baseado em um feitiço. Era difícil considerar, enquanto alguém estremecia pelo seu toque e se esforçava para te fazer estremecer também, que não havia mais nada naquilo além de hormônios e uma maldição.

Harry gemeu enquanto Malfoy pressionou uma linha de beijos em seu pescoço, uma mão acariciando sua bochecha e a outra desenhando pequenos círculos nas suas costas. Ele alcançou o rosto de Malfoy e gentilmente tocou suas pálpebras. Malfoy sorriu com o rosto enfiado em seu pescoço e fechou os olhos, e os dois se concentraram em aprender o corpo do outro apenas pelo toque.

Droga. Ele deveria ter cedido desde o começo. No que é que estava pensando?

**ooooooo**

"Está ficando tarde", Harry murmurou por entre os cabelos de Malfoy algumas horas depois, espantado pelo tom relaxado e feliz da própria voz. Malfoy se mexeu devagar, bocejou e levantou a cabeça do ombro de Harry, se apoiando nos cotovelos.

"Que horas são?", ele perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

Harry checou o relógio. "Quase seis".

"Hora da janta". Malfoy franziu as sobrancelhas. "Espera… nós estamos aqui há seis horas?"

"Sim".

"Não pareceu tudo isso".

"Nós estávamos ocupados", Harry ressaltou, rindo.

"Mm, sim", Malfoy sorriu, e então sentou e se alongou, esfregando o pescoço. "Acho que eu dormi um pouco".

Harry também sentou e concordou com a cabeça. Eles tinham se mantidos ocupados. Quando eventualmente conseguiram parar de se beijar depois do exercício de tocar os rostos, se obrigaram a escolher outros três itens da lista. Tinham voltado à intimidade física todas as vezes, pelos motivos mais banais. 'Descreva suas comidas favoritas' havia se tornado 'permita que descrições sensuais de tais comidas se transformem em mais amassos'. 'Pratiquem juntos feitiços simples de transfiguração' tinha virado 'transformem uma flor em um sino de vento, uma árvore em um casaco, por brincadeira transformem uma parte do gramado em um cobertor e acabem se agarrando em cima de tal cobertor'.

'Estudem juntos' não havia sido muito diferente; meio frustrados pelas três sessões de agarração que tinham terminado sem uma conclusão satisfatória, eles tinham ficado entediados depois de meia hora lendo e acabaram se agarrando de novo. Da última vez, não tinham se preocupado em se refrear, apenas se certificaram que estavam fora do campo de visão da escola e que suas roupas permanecessem mais ou menos vestidas. Os dois tinham atingido o orgasmo bem rápido, e se entregaram à sonolência satisfeita mais rápido ainda.

"Você quer ir jantar no Grande Salão?", Harry perguntou.

"Não muito".

"Passamos na cozinha de novo?"

"Sim. Oh… na verdade, não", Malfoy disse.

"Então aonde?"

"Hogsmeade".

"Hogsmeade?", Harry estranhou. "Mas esse não é um final de semana de ir para Hogsmeade".

"Nós não estamos freqüentando a escola agora, estamos?"

"Mas-"

"Três Vassouras?"

"Eu… eu não sei…"

"Nós passamos na Pomfrey e depois voamos até lá", Malfoy disse de modo bem persuasivo.

"Mas-"

"Mas o quê?"

"Nós nunca… que dizer, nós não estivemos em nenhum lugar público, e se as pessoas-"

"Ficarem olhando?", Malfoy deu de ombros. "É Hogsmeade. Eles estão acostumados a ver estudantes e costumam ser discretos em relação à imprensa. Nenhum outro aluno estará lá. Eu prefiro ir para lá a qualquer outro lugar público".

Harry sorriu. Hogsmeade à noite, durante a semana. Seria interessante.

Era quase como… quase como um encontro romântico.

_¹NdT: o termo usado no original para definir o Draco foi "bully", que não tem uma tradução precisa em português. É a palavra usada para definir aquele moleque pentelho e malvado da escola, que tem com o hobby aterrorizar os outros. A expressão vem do verbo "to bully", que significa usar a superioridade física para intimidar alguém. _

**ooooooo**

**Nota da autora:** Há um desenho de uma cena do capítulo 6 em:

http:(/)(/)i9(.)photobucket(.)com(/)albums(/)a71(/)AnnaFugazzi(/)BondCh6(.)jpg

* * *

_**Nota da dupla de duas**: e vocês fizeram de novo! Superaram o número de reviews do capítulo anterior em uma semana! Estamos orgulhosas de vocês, sabiam? Continuem assim e nós mantemos o ritmo de atualizar toda semana._

**Nota da Tradutora** _(de pompons): 'hey, hey, hey, Malfoy é o nosso rei'! Eu ri tanto com esse papo dele sobre m-preg. E com o "você não é tão irresistível assim..." Pedaaaala, Potter!Aliás, que capítulo, hein? Tão fofo! _

**Nota da Beta: **_Que levantem as mãos todos aqueles que também acharam que o Sr. Potter é um grandissimo exibicionista! E o que foi esse papo sobre m-preg? Dá-lhe Draco!_


	7. 23 de Outubro

**Bond  
por Anna Fugazzi**

Tradução para o português: **Calíope Amphora**  
Betagem da tradução: **Dana Norram**

**Capítulo 7  
23 de Outubro**

**Dia 25, Sexta**

Draco estava sonhando e sob nenhuma circunstância queria acordar.

'Tive tantos desses sonhos', ele pensou vagamente. Tantos sonhos em que finalmente conseguia fazer tudo o que queria com Potter, onde eles não tinham que parar por causa das objeções morais idiotas do outro ou do medo de intimidade ou de como quer que eles chamassem no momento. Sonhos em que havia apenas impulsos e nenhum controle. Em que eles se tocavam, se abraçavam, se acariciavam, derretiam um no outro e arfavam juntos e- … _oh, não_, ele pensou desesperadamente… _por favor_, não me deixe acordar-

Mas era tarde demais, só que não necessariamente uma coisa ruim, ele percebeu depois de uns momentos de atordoamento, quando se viu acordando de um sonho muito bom para uma realidade ainda melhor. Porque Potter estava em cima dele, murmurando em seu ouvido, a voz rouca e entrecortada.

"Uhn-", foi tudo o que Draco conseguiu dizer.

"Eu disse que, se isso é vingança pelo outro dia, você venceu", Potter falou, exasperado, apoiado em um cotovelo, as mãos apertando com um pouco de força os ombros de Draco. "Você está me deixando louco, acorde-"

"Tô acordado", Draco murmurou, puxando Potter para mais perto. Ele arfou, sentindo o calor duro da ereção de Potter contra a sua, com nada além de algodão fino entre elas. "Por deus, sim, eu estou acordado", exclamou com a voz trêmula enquanto Potter hesitou por um segundo, mas se aproximou, fazendo com que os dois ficassem completamente pressionados um contra o outro, escorregando uma perna por entre as de Draco e colocando um braço na cintura dele para mantê-lo firme.

Eles gemeram juntos conforme a pressão cresceu, os dedos de Potter dolorosamente enterrados nas costas de Draco, que mordiscava cegamente o pescoço do grifinório enquanto eles investiam um contra o outro. Potter murmurou baixinho e Draco se deixou levar pelas sensações. Potter era tão incrivelmente quente, e o pescoço dele era como seda debaixo dos seus lábios. As mãos do grifinório estavam se infiltrando por baixo da camiseta do loiro, os dedos deixando traços de calor por onde passavam, e eles estavam tão perto, tão rápidos — e Potter de repente ficou imóvel, e Draco _sentiu _o orgasmo percorrê-lo antes mesmo de perceber Potter pulsando contra ele, e então ele atingiu o clímax tão forte quanto como se estivesse sendo rasgado ao meio, mas de um jeito muito, _muito_ bom.

Eles ainda estavam agarrados. Draco podia sentir vagamente os batimentos cardíacos de Potter acelerados, além do som de seu próprio coração disparado, que ecoava alto em suas orelhas. Então uma onda de exaustão o invadiu, e os braços de Potter ficaram frouxos ao redor da sua cintura. O grifinório suspirou contra o pescoço de Draco, e o sonserino refletiu que talvez fosse essa a função da letargia pós-sexo: não deixar energia para que eles se sentissem constrangidos. Porque Potter ainda não queria que esse tipo de coisa acontecesse, tão próxima de sexo de verdade, e tinha acontecido. E Draco não conseguiria lidar com outra crise existencial de Potter agora, mas estava tudo bem, porque parecia que Potter iria voltar a dormir.

Draco deixou sua mente vagar, notando que eles estavam esgotados pelo esforço, mas por ele tudo bem. Estava cansado demais até para usar o feitiço de limpar os lençóis, e isso também não importava.

**ooooooo**

"Acha que ainda tem café da manhã na cozinha?", perguntou Potter, bastante tempo depois.

"Se não tiver, você sempre pode recorrer ao Dobby".

Potter sorriu, sentando-se devagar. "Então… repetimos o que fizemos ontem?"

"Quer dizer, voar, piquenique e a lista?"

"Sim".

"Sim, mas é melhor a gente ler um pouco também. Estou ficando muito atrasado nas matérias".

"Esse é um item da lista mesmo", lembrou Potter. "Estudar juntos. Se bem que não deu muito certo ontem".

Draco deu um sorriso malicioso, saiu da cama e juntou seus livros enquanto Potter escovava os dentes e o cabelo. Um gesto bastante inútil, esse último, pensou Draco enquanto entrava no banheiro.

"Potter, por que você não tenta pentear para trás?", sugeriu enquanto pegava sua própria escova de cabelo. "Está uma desgraça".

"A Sra. Weasley provavelmente diria que eu preciso cortar o cabelo, mas isso não ia adiantar em nada", Potter disse em tom de desânimo, desistindo do cabelo e começando a espalhar a poção barbeadora no rosto.

"Não, não adiantaria", Draco respondeu, franzindo a testa para uma mecha levantada no seu próprio cabelo.

"Seu cabelo também está precisando de um corte", o espelho disse, e Draco balançou a cabeça, dando um olhar de repreensão para ele.

"O que foi?", Potter perguntou.

"Nada", ele deu de ombros. Potter o encarou com curiosidade enquanto tirava a poção do rosto. "Nada, é só que… bruxos casados tradicionalmente usam o cabelo comprido".

"Mesmo? O pai do Ron não usa", Potter comentou, e Draco rodou os olhos.

"Que choque, Arthur Weasley não seguindo as tradições bruxas".

"É isso que é esperado?", Potter perguntou. Draco deu de ombros.

"Não muito. Não é mais tão incomum cortar o cabelo". E de repente ele decidiu que não ligava para a tradição nesse caso específico e cortaria o cabelo na primeira oportunidade.

"Oh, não esqueça, Pomfrey quer nos ver agora de manhã", disse Potter, secando o rosto. "Ou melhor, vamos agora, enquanto todo mundo está na primeira aula".

"Vamos evitar todos até segunda, então?", perguntou Draco enquanto saía do banheiro.

"Acho melhor".

"Mesmo?", Draco estava um pouco surpreso. "Por quê?"

"Mais fácil desse jeito".

"Não podemos nos esconder para sempre".

"Não vamos nos esconder para sempre, estaremos de volta na segunda. De volta até os dormitórios, se você quiser", Potter hesitou. "Até… até no da Sonserina, se você quiser… quer dizer, seria justo-"

"Não seja idiota", disse Draco distraído, escolhendo uma roupa diferente do uniforme para vestir. "Não vou voltar para a Sonserina até que as coisas tenham se acalmado".

"Como assim? Por quê?"

"Meus colegas iriam te estripar, Potter, você sabe disso", Draco escolheu uma camisa. "Enquanto seus colegas de casa são fofinhos, carinhosos e me oferecem chocolates de licor".

Potter riu. "Eu só pensei que você-"

"Pensou o quê? Que eu insistiria para ficarmos na Sonserina? Para que então meus colegas digam algo perfeitamente inocente e você perca a cabeça e nós sejamos encaminhados para o St. Mungus? Não, obrigado. Eu quero sair dessa história inteiro, se você não se importa".

"Certo, então", disse Potter, colocando os livros na mochila. "Pomfrey e depois café da manhã", ele rodeou a mesa, tentando achar suas anotações de poções.

Oh, pelo amor de deus, agora Potter estava se sentindo insultado por algum motivo. "O que quer que eu tenha dito, me desculpe", Draco murmurou, desejando que tivesse passado por aquela maldita porta com outra pessoa, com _qualquer_ outra pessoa. Ou melhor ainda, que fosse Potter e outro alguém. "Eu não quis-", ele se interrompeu a tempo de evitar que dissesse 'magoar seus sentimentozinhos'. Potter virou-se para ele.

"Você está ficando bom em pedir desculpas, já percebeu?"

"Maravilhoso", Draco resmungou, e Potter lhe deu um sorriso. "E agora você diz 'Desculpas aceitas' ou 'Sem problemas', lembra-se?"

Potter o fez parar de falar colocando uma mão no seu braço, uma expressão ilegível no rosto. Seus olhos rastrearam os de Draco procurando algo. Draco não tinha idéia do que. Se encontrou ou não, não dava para saber, mas ele se surpreendeu quando os olhos de Potter baixaram até seus lábios e ele deu um passo para frente para beijá-lo. Draco hesitou por um instante antes de corresponder, e quase imediatamente se arrependeu.

"Potter", ele murmurou quando os beijos começaram a esquentar com uma velocidade meio estonteante, e Potter derrubou sua mochila. "A gente não ia ver Pomfrey… hmmm… durante a primeira aula?"

"Certo", Potter se afastou, rindo. "Me desculpe". Ele correu uma mão pelo cabelo, pegou a mochila de novo e apontou a porta para Draco.

**ooooooo**

"O que achou da Pomfrey?", perguntou Potter algumas horas depois, quando eles começaram a almoçar.

"Hoje de manhã?", perguntou Draco. Potter fez que 'sim' com a cabeça. "Acho que é como ela disse. Provavelmente nada para se preocupar".

"Mas ela parecia preocupada".

"Sim", Draco deu de ombros, concentrando-se em seu sanduíche. Malfoys acreditavam piamente em pagar para que os outros se preocupassem por eles; era para isso que advogados, curandeiros e pessoas assim serviam, no final das contas. Mas era meio difícil não se preocupar quando a enfermeira da escola, sempre inabalável ao lidar com ossos quebrados ou comas provocados pelo Quadribol, parecia estar mentindo descaradamente ao dizer para eles que a letargia pós-sexual que ambos relataram era 'perfeitamente normal'. "Mas não podemos fazer nada a respeito. Ela não disse que deveríamos parar".

"Que bom".

Draco riu e mudou de assunto. "Por que você gosta tanto de piquenique, Potter? Sua família trouxa fazia isso frequentemente?"

"Piqueniques? De jeito nenhum. Tia Petúnia morreria só de pensar em comer ao ar livre. Tão anti-higiênico. E a sua família?"

Draco riu alto. "Diga se consegue imaginar minha mãe — ou meu pai — comendo em cima da grama". Potter balançou a cabeça, rindo também, e Draco estava surpreso por como os dois estavam completamente relaxados. E pelo fato de que ele não sentia vontade de matar Potter há varias horas. As coisas definitivamente estavam melhorando.

Era um pouco… desnorteante, na verdade.

"Então por que você quis comer aqui fora?", Potter perguntou.

"Eu não sou meus pais", Draco ressaltou. "Além disso, as alternativas eram o Grande Salão, nosso dormitório ou Hogsmeade".

"Achei que você tivesse gostado de ir para Hogsmeade ontem à noite".

"Sim, foi legal".

"Quer voltar hoje à noite?", Potter perguntou, e Draco concordou. Hogsmeade tinha sido muito legal, na verdade, e eles tinham passado mais tempo lá do que o planejado. Comida decente, mudança de ares, e aquela maravilhosa indiferença de Hogsmeade com os estudantes. Provavelmente a vila inteira sabia quem eles eram e por que estavam em Hogsmeade no meio da semana, mas ninguém nem ao menos levantou a sobrancelha ao vê-los. Tinha sido muito melhor do que o Grande Salão, pensando bem.

E o fato de que os dois não estavam socialmente isolados e que ninguém que conheciam estava por perto era maravilhoso. Quase fez com que Draco desejasse não ter que voltar para aula na segunda, que eles pudessem continuar nessa…

…nessa o quê? _Lua de mel?_

De repente, Draco se sentiu completamente confuso.

"O que foi?", Potter perguntou.

Draco olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça, tentando desviar o fluxo dos pensamentos em sua mente. Porque aqueles quatro dias deveriam ter apenas um propósito: que ele e Potter chegassem a um ponto em que pudessem coexistir sem matar um ao outro, até que a intensidade do elo chegasse a um nível controlável e eles pudessem se afastar e nunca mais se verem de novo.

Não era para ele começar a achar Potter interessante e agradável de ter por perto. Não deveria se sentir _contente_ na presença de Potter, ou querer saber o que ele pensava sobre algum assunto ou concordar com Potter ou apreciar o seu senso de humor. Ou ficar ansioso para ir para Hogsmeade com ele de novo.

Potter estava franzindo a testa. "O que você tem?"

"Nada. Er, nada. Vamos… é melhor a gente ir voar ou-"

"Você não terminou o seu almoço".

"Eu… eu não estou com fome".

"O que foi?", e, oh, merda, agora Potter estava preocupado. "Malfoy?", Potter tocou sua mão, olhando para ele com intensidade.

"Não".

"Não o quê?"

Draco afastou a mão rapidamente, balançando a cabeça e desviando o olhar do rosto preocupado de Potter.

"Malfoy, o que-"

"Afaste-se", disse Draco rispidamente, e Potter recuou, sua preocupação mesclada à chateação.

"Está bem. Me desculpe. Eu só pensei… Pensei que pudesse te acalmar, só isso. Você parece estar precisando", ele esfregou o pescoço distraidamente.

"Então você queria fazer a sua mágica tranqüilizante?", Draco disse com desdém. "Poupe-me".

"O que deu em você de repente?"

Ele se levantou, furioso — com Potter pela sua preocupação e com ele mesmo por seus sentimentos. "Cai fora", gritou, com muito mais raiva do que pretendia. Os olhos de Potter se arregalaram e ele também ficou de pé.

"Qual é o seu problema?"

"Você!", Draco sentiu uma pontada de satisfação quando Potter deu um passo para trás, como que repelido fisicamente pela força da sua raiva. Potter se moveu devagar em direção à sua varinha, que ele tinha deixado no chão, e então viu que Draco o observava e quase involuntariamente levou a mão na direção do pescoço, para a chave de portal que trazia em uma corrente debaixo da camiseta.

"Vai usar a chave de portal para St. Mungus?", gritou Draco maldosamente. "Vá em frente. Seja meu convidado".

"Você teria que vir também", lembrou Potter, e Draco deu de ombros, não se importando desde que ele não se sentisse como a alguns minutos atrás. "Estaríamos desistindo e nos entregando nas mãos de outras pessoas", disse Potter, a voz surpreendentemente calma.

"Ótima idéia, vamos!", ele disse, ameaçando pegar sua própria chave de portal. Potter agarrou sua mão.

"Por quê?"

"O fato de você estar pensando em fugir é uma boa pista de que isso não está funcionando, não acha?", perguntou acidamente, se afastando de Potter novamente.

"_Estava _funcionando. Até um minuto atrás. Não estávamos brigando, estávamos nos entendendo e-", Potter parou e Draco sentiu um pouco de medo._ 'Oh não, por favor, não deixe Potter pensar no que eles estavam sentindo antes…'_ "E agora você está com medo. Por quê?"

"Cai fora!", disse Draco, ouvindo sua voz fraquejar e ganhar tons de pânico.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Cai FORA!"

"NÃO! Eu não vou desistir só porque você teve um ataque de pânico ou algo do gênero… ou porque está com raiva de mim, porque eu sei que isso só está acontecendo porque você está com medo".

"Não estou-"

"Você sabe que eu posso ajudar. Eu já fiz isso antes — quando você está tenso eu posso te acalmar-"

"Só há um tipo de 'tensão' para a qual eu preciso da sua ajuda", Draco rebateu, e Potter, depois de um momento de confusão, corou. Draco se sentiu melhor — pelo menos esse era um território familiar: fazer Potter ficar desconfortável e depois partir para o golpe de misericórdia. "Oh, isso é assustador demais para você, né?"

Potter o encarou, completamente perdido pelas emoções conturbadas de Draco. Ele era bem atraente, a mente de Draco considerou, especialmente quando estava com o rosto vermelho e a respiração irregular, como agora.

"O que me diz, Potter?", Draco passeou com os olhos pelo corpo de Potter e foi recompensado por uma fagulha de interesse do outro.

"Nã-não-"

"Por que não?"

"Você está… você está com raiva-"

"Você nunca fez sexo com raiva antes, não é mesmo? Tem o seu encanto".

"Eu nunca fiz sexo de nenhum tipo antes, lembra?", disse Potter, tentando manter um tom calmo, mas sem conseguir esconder seu medo. "E não vou fazer agora, não com você desse jeito".

"Onde está a famosa coragem grifinória?"

"Isso não seria corajoso, seria estúpido", disse Potter, ficando mais abalado conforme Draco se aproximava com um sorriso maldoso no rosto. "Além disso, eu não quero".

Draco riu. "Mentir para o seu cônjuge com o elo recente é quase impossível, Potter", ele disse, e Potter ficou mais vermelho. "Pelo menos uma parte de você quer", ele olhou nos olhos do grifinório. Draco se aproximou mais, e Potter se afastou.

"Eu… você disse que você não podia-- se eu não-"

"Se estivesse mesmo tão relutante quanto gostaria, acredite, eu não iria conseguir me aproximar de você".

Potter parecia quase congelado pelo conflito de impulsos.

"Eu não vou tocar em você", Draco levantou as mãos e deu um passo para trás. "O próximo passo é todo seu".

Potter engoliu a seco, centrando o olhar nos lábios de Draco antes de voltar para os seus olhos de novo.

Hesitantemente, ele tocou o braço de Draco, que prendeu a respiração. E então algo pareceu explodir dentro de Potter, porque de repente ele estava mais perto e empurrando Draco contra a árvore mais próxima. Draco começou a empurrá-lo de volta, se preparando para lutar pelo controle… e então hesitou.

Com Potter tão instável como estava agora, quem sabia o que iria acontecer se Draco resistisse. Aquilo poderia virar uma briga. E eles se machucariam seriamente.

Sentindo como se estivesse pisando na beira de um abismo, Draco deixou Potter empurrá-lo contra a árvore e permitiu que ele assumisse todo o controle. E então Potter se esfregou contra ele, com as mãos firmes nos cabelos de Draco para mantê-lo parado, e tomou a boca do loiro em um beijo rude. Draco imediatamente inclinou a cabeça e entreabriu os lábios, deixando que Potter fizesse o que quisesse, as mãos na cintura do outro para manter-se equilibrado, mas sem tentar controlá-lo de qualquer forma.

Oh, sim, ele pensou quase grato quando Potter mordeu seu lábio, aquilo nada tinha a ver com afeição, romance ou qualquer outra coisa suave, doce e perigosa. Não era nada além de sexo e raiva e catarse, e não importava quem estava agindo e quem estava sentindo, era bruto e um escapismo perfeito.

Draco arfou quando Potter mordeu seu pescoço de modo nada gentil. "Vo- você pode fazer isso mais forte", e gritou quando Potter fez exatamente o que ele tinha dito, dor e prazer invadindo seus sentidos.

Potter estava puxando a camisa de Draco afobadamente para fora da calça, correndo a mão por suas costas, e o loiro o ajudou e começou a puxar a camisa dele também, os dois tentando lidar com os botões por entre os beijos brutais e violentos. Finalmente conseguiram se livrar das camisas, a sensação da pele nua contra a do outro incrivelmente intensa depois de tantas semanas de pudicas camadas de roupas entre eles. Então Potter estava explorando o pescoço de Draco de novo — ele já deveria estar com várias marcas a essa altura, mas aquilo o fazia estremecer e era tudo o que Draco precisava no momento.

Aquilo era apenas o feitiço de ligação. Apenas sexo. Aquilo era seguro.

Quem diria que hostilidade poderia trazer à tona esse lado de Potter, Draco se perguntou vagamente entre as ondas de prazer e dor. Suas costas iriam ficar machucadas e arranhadas — o tronco áspero da árvore machucava-lhe a pele cada vez que Potter se empurrava contra ele, mas Draco não queria que ele parasse nem por todos os Galeões em Gringotes.

Potter se afastou por um momento, o peito arfando e os lábios inchados, seus olhos verdes incrivelmente escuros e intensos. Draco esperou, mal conseguindo se conter para que Potter encontrasse de uma vez o que quer que estivesse procurando em seus olhos e pudesse continuar… e que não parasse, por favor, por favor, não parasse.

As mãos de Potter deslizaram mais para baixo e o coração de Draco pulou algumas batidas enquanto os dedos dele escorregavam para o cós de sua calça. Potter o encarou intensamente enquanto desabotoava-lhe a calça devagar, evidentemente esperando por um sinal se deveria parar ou não. Os olhos de Draco fecharam involuntariamente quando sentiu o aperto da roupa na virilha diminuir, e então as mãos de Potter estavam descendo, com uma lentidão insuportável, na direção da sua ereção. Draco não conseguia se mover, não conseguia fazer nada — seu pensamento mais coerente era de que ele precisava dizer para Potter, pelo amor de deus, ir mais _rápido_, — mas não conseguia sequer juntar forças para fazer isso, estava reduzido a esperar, literalmente sem fôlego, seus dedos apertando os ombros do outro, pelo toque da mão de Potter.

"Oh, céus!", ele arfou, abrindo os olhos quando Potter finalmente o tocou e ele quase teve um orgasmo. Potter o observava intensamente, e Draco não sabia como pedir para ele se mexer, por favor. Então decidiu colocar a mão na frente da calça de Potter e, hesitando apenas por um segundo antes de Potter dar um pequeno aceno de aprovação, Draco abriu a calça de Potter com os dedos trêmulos, para mostrar-lhe o que ele precisava, mais, mais forte, mais rápido e-

Potter fechou os olhos e gemeu quando Draco o tocou, e logo os dois estavam dando ao outro tudo o que tinham, investidas rápidas e brutas que pareceram durar entre milionésimos de segundos e o infinito antes que Potter gemesse de um jeito que mais parecia um soluço e Draco quase arrancasse um pedaço do seu lábio pela intensidade daquilo e os dois se despejassem nas mãos um do outro.

PorMerlin, aquela era uma idéia muito melhor do que ir para St. Mungus, Draco pensou enquanto os dois escorregavam para o chão. Acabaram se recostando na base da árvore, os olhos fechando quase contra a vontade.

Oh, aquilo era muito melhor.

**ooooooo**

"Você pretende me dizer o que aconteceu essa manhã que te deixou tão estranho de uma hora para outra?", Potter perguntou casualmente naquela noite durante o jantar em Hogsmeade, e Draco engasgou com o cozido de abóbora.

"Como?"

"O que aconteceu com você hoje de manhã?"

Draco fechou a cara. "Não é da sua conta. E por que tocar nesse assunto?"

"Estava esperando que você me falasse por vontade própria. E é da minha conta, sim. Quero saber o que eu fiz para não fazer de novo. Foi meio irritante".

"Você não fez nada. Não foi nada".

"Eu quase usei minha chave de portal, Malfoy", disse Potter. "Achei que você fosse me atacar".

"E então _você _atacou _a mim_", apontou Draco, sorrindo. "E tudo pareceu correr muito bem depois disso. Pelo menos não te ouvi reclamar". Ele tocou no pescoço com cuidado. "Mas vai ser meio constrangedor pedir para Pomfrey curar esses chupões amanhã. Queria ter sabido antes que você é tão inútil com feitiços de Primeiros Socorros quanto eu".

Potter, de maneira bem previsível, corou, mas não baixou o olhar. "Malfoy".

Draco colocou o garfo sobre a mesa e respirou fundo.

Expirou. Não, ele não tinha idéia de como explicar o que tinha acontecido naquela manhã, e não queria de jeito nenhum conversar com Potter a respeito.

Potter distraidamente bateu o garfo contra o prato. Um som irritante, Draco pensou.

"Você não sabe ou não quer falar a respeito, Malfoy?"

"A segunda opção".

"Não quer falar de jeito nenhum ou só comigo?"

"De jeito nenhum".

"Não é uma opção. Você fala com a Pomfrey amanhã?"

Draco suspirou, aborrecido. "Sim, claro". Seria bastante divertido. 'Madame Pomfrey, acho que estou começando a gostar demais do meu marido involuntário. O que faço?'. O que é que ela diria?

Pomfrey provavelmente ficaria satisfeita e chamaria aquilo de 'progresso'. E provavelmente seria, se seu marido involuntário não fosse Potter.

Mas com quem falar? Seus pais estavam fora de cogitação — além do fator do constrangimento, ele preferia levar um Cruciatus a admitir o que estava sentindo para eles. Sua mãe ficaria horrorizada e preocupada. Seu pai ficaria… oh, 'desapontado' não era nem o começo de como seu pai ficaria.

Talvez Snape?

Talvez ninguém. Talvez ele apenas mencionasse para Pomfrey, ouviria sua aprovação, e esperava por Merlin que ela dissesse que era parte dos efeitos naturais do elo e não culpa dele. Então poderia esquecer seus medos e desconforto e viver dia após dia até que o feitiço enfraquecesse. E esperar que tudo terminasse bem.

"Tudo bem, eu falo com Pomfrey", disse de modo mais firme e se convenceu a não se preocupar com aquilo. De modo algum. Mesmo.

"Legal", Potter pareceu satisfeito e deu uma garfada no seu macarrão.

"Esse cozido está surpreendentemente bom para o Três Vassouras", disse Draco, esperando que tivessem encerrado o assunto anterior.

"Eu nem sabia que eles tinham comida normal aqui", comentou Potter.

"Ugh, não me diga que isso também é comida trouxa", Draco torceu o nariz em desgosto.

"Não, não quis dizer comida trouxa, eu quis dizer comida, não bolos e biscoitos".

"Você não acha que as pessoas que moram aqui gostam de sair para jantar?"

"Nunca pensei a respeito", Harry disse.

"Ouvi dizer que eles têm uma boa seleção de vinho também".

"Eu achava que só o Cabeça de Javali servia bebidas alcoólicas".

Draco soltou uma expressão de desgosto. "Aquele lugar é revoltante. Você consegue imaginar os donos do Dedosdemel indo ao Cabeça de Javali quando querem tomar um pouco de vinho no jantar?"

"Será que eles serviriam para a gente?"

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas. "Como assim?"

"Nós já somos maiores de idade".

"Potter, você está sugerindo que a gente peça álcool?"

"Não estava sugerindo nada, só estava questionando".

"Oh, é claro", Draco revirou os olhos. "Me desculpe, longe de mim, sugerir que o Garoto de Ouro da Grifinória faça alguma coisa contra as regras só para se divertir, e não para salvar o mundo".

"Não sou eu o Monitor aqui", Potter retrucou.

"Ex-Monitor, cortesia do nosso elo e muito obrigado por me lembrar disso. Além do que, você nunca iria saber como quebrar as regras descaradamente. Você geralmente não usa uma capa de invisibilidade ou algo assim?"

"Oh, e você acha que conseguiria? Simplesmente pedir para eles trazerem a bebida, sem feitiços e nenhum outro truque? Usando só o seu charme sonserino?"

"Por quantos galeões você quer saber?"

**ooooooo**

Ron Weasley caminhou pelo corredor do sétimo andar, bocejando e checando o horário. Onze e meia da noite. Ele ainda tinha tempo, depois de terminar as rondas de monitor, para terminar a redação de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que tinha que entregar amanhã e fazer um bom trabalho nela. Não tão bom quanto se Harry estivesse lá para ajudá-lo e ler o texto antes de ele entregar, mas dava para passar.

Ron suspirou, desejando mais uma vez que Harry estivesse de volta ao dormitório. O que quer que esse elo estivesse fazendo com Harry, também estava afetando os grifinórios do sétimo ano. Sem Harry por lá, todos se sentiam meio perdidos; Ron não tinha ninguém para ajudá-lo em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Neville não tinha ninguém para ouvir suas histórias sobre Herbologia, Dean não tinha ninguém com quem conversar sobre futebol…

Bem, com sorte, Harry estaria de volta na segunda-feira. Presumindo que as coisas corressem bem entre ele e aquela doninha desgraçada a quem ele estava grudado. O que não era algo bom de se pensar; mesmo com o que Ron falara para Harry no dormitório semana passada, ele não entendia como o amigo conseguia suportar viver com Malfoy. E não conseguia imaginar Malfoy e Harry fazendo nada além de brigar até que os dois se azarassem e fossem parar no hospital. McGonagall tinha assegurado aos Grifinórios que os dois seriam supervisionados à distância, e que cada um carregaria uma chave de portal por segurança. Mas, para Ron, o simples fato de que eles precisavam de chaves de portais era uma prova de que não deveriam ficar sozinhos juntos. Nem um pouco reconfortante.

Ron suprimiu outro bocejo quando ouviu um barulho vindo de uma sala de aula aberta. Ele resmungou e foi verificar, e então sorriu e acenou para Sir Nicholas e para a Lady Cinzenta. Bom. Nada de alunos fora dos dormitórios. Apenas dois fantasmas, que ultimamente estavam mostrando sinais de um romance surgindo. Não havia por que ficar mais tempo fora do dormitório disciplinando alunos e discutindo sobre quantos pontos tirar ou ficar envergonhando por interromper casaizinhos em momentos privados.

Como será um romance entre dois fantasmas, Ron se perguntou enquanto continuou com a ronda, acelerando o passo agora que estava tão perto de acabar. Virou em um corredor e ouviu outro som, vindo da escada que tinha acabado de subir.

Resmungando, ele voltou em silêncio, esperando que não fossem Lavender e Blaise Zabini de novo. Ela tinha ficado bastante chateada com ele da última vez.

"Shh", alguém murmurou, e teve como resposta uma risadinha.

"Shh, você", quem tinha rido disse. "Ninguém está aqui. Também, nem passamos tanto da hora".

Ron levantou as sobrancelhas. _Harry?_

"Vem, Potter, tamos quase lá", Malfoy respondeu, soando ofegante e feliz. E também muito, muito bêbado. "Quaaaaase lá".

"Sabe onde mais que quaaaaase estamos?", disse Harry. "A sala pecisa. Pre-ci-sa". Ron ouviu o barulho de alguém tropeçando, e então risadas abafadas.

"Por deus, Potter, cê num sabe beber", disse Malfoy. "Vem".

Outro barulho de tropeço, e Ron abruptamente concluiu que não queria encontrar Harry e Malfoy naquele momento. Olhou para o corredor e se escondeu atrás de uma armadura quando eles apareceram na outra ponta.

"E cê consegue?", Harry riu. "Queeeeem quase vomitou nas escadas agora pouco?"

"Não eu", Malfoy disse com sua dignidade alcoolizada.

Ron espiou pela armadura e teve que cobrir a mão com a boca para não rir alto. Harry e Malfoy estavam tentando caminhar por um corredor perfeitamente amplo com muito pouco sucesso. Harry estava com o braço passado pelo ombro de Malfoy, e o braço de Malfoy envolvia a cintura de Harry, mas era difícil dizer quem estava se apoiando em quem. Enquanto Ron assistia, os dois se inclinaram contra a parede, rindo até perder o fôlego.

"Olha só", Harry gaguejou, animado. "Prendi você na parede", e ele foi para mais perto de Malfoy e o beijou. Malfoy emitiu um som de susto, e então correspondeu com vontade, e Ron voltou a se esconder atrás da armadura.

Agora, ao invés de divertido, aquilo se tornara constrangedor. Pelo que dava para perceber pelos sussurros e murmúrios abafados, Harry e Malfoy estavam se divertindo um pouco mais do que qualquer pessoa deveria fora do próprio quarto.

Bem. Eram coisas completamente diferentes, saber que seu melhor amigo estava atraído e provavelmente transando com o seu pior inimigo e ver tal coisa. Ou ouvir.

"Vem, Potter, tamos quase no quarrrto", Malfoy protestou fracamente, e foi calado por um barulho que Ron imaginou que era Harry o beijando. _Urgh_. Ron estremeceu e desejou que eles continuassem se arrastando para o quarto antes que alguém os encontrasse.

"Eu não quero nosso quarto, nós estamos sempre no nosso quarto", Harry sussurrou, e Ron ouviu um barulho. Ele saiu de trás da armadura, só para imediatamente voltar para lá, decidindo que realmente não precisava ver a imagem de Harry e Malfoy se beijando desesperadamente, Malfoy tentando puxar o moletom de Harry de dentro da calça com uma mão, a outra no cabelo de Harry, que tentava desabotoar a camisa do sonserino.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?", a voz de Ernie Macmillan ecoou no corredor, e Ron, Harry e Malfoy prenderam a respiração em surpresa.

"_Harry_?", perguntou Ernie, incrédulo, e Ron espiou de novo. Harry e Malfoy estavam de pé no mesmo lugar, boquiabertos, uma das pernas de Harry entre as coxas de Malfoy, que estava com a camisa desabotoada até a metade. "O que vocês estão fazendo?"

Coisa errada a se dizer, aparentemente, porque Harry e Malfoy se entreolharam e imediatamente perderam as expressões assustadas e culpadas, rindo e se apoiando um no outro.

"O que você acha, Ern?" Harry riu.

"Harry! Você está bêbado!"

"Esperto ele, né?", Malfoy disse.

"Malfoy! Vocês dois estão bêbados!" Ernie esbravejou, e Harry e Malfoy riram ainda mais, um segurando no outro para manter o equilíbrio.

"Isso é completamente contra as regras da escola", Ernie disse, e Ron achou que era hora de interferir.

"Obrigado, Ern, eu cuido deles", disse, saindo de trás da armadura. Harry e Malfoy se viraram, surpresos e desequilibrados, e Malfoy mal conseguiu impedir que Harry caísse de cara no chão. Infelizmente, isso fez com que a camisa de Malfoy se abrisse ainda mais, revelando uma linha do que parecia ser chupões marcando seu pescoço.

Informação _demais, _pensou Ron, enojado.

"Ron!" Harry comemorou. "De onde você veio?"

"Ron? Por que você estava atrás-"

Ron disse para Ernie firmemente. "Deixe eles comigo, Ern, por favor. Fico te devendo uma".

"Você não vai deixá-los escaparem dessa, vai? Ficar bêbado é completamente contra as regras da escola e-"

"Pansy!", Malfoy gritou feliz quando Pansy Parkinson virou no corredor. "Olha, Potter, é uma Convenção de Monitores!". Harry olhou e escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Malfoy, abafando suas risadas.

"Draco?", Parkinson disse, incrédula. "O que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Weasley e eu estamos discutindo o que fazer com esses dois", Ernie disse com uma dignidade reprimida.

"Para começar, eu diria que eles precisam ser levados para o quarto antes que desmaiem no meio do corredor", disse Parkinson, começando a rir. "Draco, querido, é uma coisa ótima Lucius não estar aqui agora".

"Né? Maravilhoso!", concordou Malfoy enfaticamente.

"Ernie, nós lidamos com eles daqui", disse Ron.

"Acho que deixar isso com um Monitor de uma outra casa é melhor. Vocês dois irão favorecê-los-".

"Macmillan, nós sabemos dos nossos deveres", Parkinson interrompeu em voz alta, num tom perigoso. "Não vamos deixar que eles escapem ilesos. Agora, por gentileza, cai fora".

Ernie estreitou os olhos, mas concordou e saiu. Os dois esperaram que Ernie tivesse realmente ido antes de se aproximarem de Harry e Malfoy.

"Certo. Como é que ele te deixou bêbado?", Ron perguntou para Harry.

"Como que _eu_ — como é que você sabe que não foi _eeeeele_ que _me_ deixou bêbado?", disse Malfoy, inconformado.

"E foi?"

"Bem...", Harry começou timidamente.

"Foi meio que… nós dois…"

"Mas você começou-", Harry disse.

"Eu não!", Malfoy disse alto. "Só disse que… eles tinham vinho… voooocê que-"

"Cê _apostou_ que -"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem", Ron interrompeu. "Vamos. De volta para o quarto de vocês. Nós os acompanharemos".

"Cês vão tirar pontos?", perguntou Harry. "Porque… não é justo, né? Nós não estamos nas casas agora, estamos?"

"Nós estamos volunrari… volun-ta-ri-a-mente suspensos", Malfoy disse.

"O que não é muito melhor, Draco", Parkinson disse. "Suspensos por brigarem-"

"Volun-TA-riamente suspensos", Harry repetiu.

"-e bêbados durante a suspensão. Nada muito admirável".

"Oh, merda. Você- Pansy, droga, não denuncie essa parte, por favor", Malfoy parou de andar e pareceu realmente preocupado pela primeira vez.

"Draco-"

"Eu faço as detenções, tuudo bem. Mas não-"

"Oh, droga, é", Harry concordou. "Ron, fale que fui só eu".

Parkinson e Ron se entreolharam, Ron extremamente confuso e Parkinson preocupada. "Tudo bem", ela disse devagar. "Não vou reportar essa parte. Mas você ainda vai ter problemas, você sabe?", ela perguntou para Malfoy.

"Por deixar ele bêbado, tudo bem-"

"Espera, não, de jeito nenhum!", Ron começou.

"'Ron, o piiioooor que acontece comigo é detenção, mas o Malfoy tem o pa- AI!", Harry gritou quando Malfoy beliscou seu braço de leve. Ele encarou Malfoy, e alguma coisa indefinível se passou entre eles. Malfoy baixou o olhar e soltou o braço de Harry, que se endireitou, tocando gentilmente o ombro de Malfoy antes de se virar para Ron. "Confie em mim, tá? Depois eu te explico".

Ron se virou para Parkinson, que tinha assistido aos dois com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. "Por que eu tenho a impressão de que sou o único que não está entendendo as coisas aqui?"

"Porque você é", Parkinson disse. "Weasley. É simples. Nós tiramos dez pontos de cada um por estarem fora depois do horário. Vinte de Potter por estar bêbado e vinte de Draco por ter deixado que Potter ficasse bêbado e brigar com a gente quando tentamos puni-los por estarem fora nesse horário. Ninguém precisa saber que o Draco também estava bêbado".

"Eu não-"

"Ron, por favor", Harry pediu baixinho. Ron olhou para ele, notando que Malfoy, ao invés de satisfeito por se livrar daquilo, parecia estar triste e envergonhado.

"Por Merlin. É melhor você ter uma explicação boa para isso, Harry", disse Ron, cedendo. Harry não respondeu, apenas deu uns tapinhas reconfortantes no braço de Malfoy, que desviou o olhar e limpou a garganta, mas não se afastou dele.

Parkinson apertou os lábios e olhou para os dois por um instante antes de começar a andar pelo corredor. Eles a seguiram, se apoiando um no outro, Ron logo atrás.

"Então, o que levou vocês a beberem essa noite?"

"Por quê, uma pessoa não pode beber na própria lua de mel?", murmurou Malfoy.

Harry riu. "Melhor do que um cruzeiro no Mediternio — Me-di-ter-râ-ne-o".

"Explique por quê", disse Malfoy.

"Eu fico enjoado no mar".

"Eca!"

"Você não fica?"

"Malfoys não ficam enjoados no mar. Malfoys 'se adaptam' ao ambiente", ele disse com dignidade, e os dois riram de novo.

"Certo, aqui estamos. _Hades_", disse Parkinson para Sir Xander, e se afastou para que Harry e Malfoy entrassem, ainda rindo. Os dois se jogaram no sofá.

Ron revirou os olhos. "Harry. Vocês dois precisam ir para a cama".

"O quê, na sua frente?", Harry disse. "Ron, cara, isso é meio nojento".

Ron respirou fundo, ignorando as risadas de Malfoy e Parkinson e feliz porque o quarto estava escuro o suficiente para que ninguém o percebesse corar. "Eu quis dizer que vocês precisam _dormir_".

"Não quero dormir", Harru falou, se contradizendo logo em seguida com um bocejo. "Tô me divertindo muito. Ron, cê sabia que o Malfoy é um bêbado engraçado? Eu achei que ele seria todo mal-humorado e sarcástico".

"Eu achei que você fosse ficar choramingando", Malfoy riu, e, por alguma razão, Harry achou o comentário hilário.

Ron e Parkinson trocaram um olhar de tédio, mas ela parecia estar fazendo esforço para não rir.

"Vamos, vocês dois, vocês têm que dormir", ela disse.

"Por quê? Nada de aulas, amanhã é… é… que dia é amanhã?", Malfoy bocejou também.

"Sábado. Mas eu não duvido que vocês arranjem mais problemas se ficarem sozinhos e acordados, e não pretendo servir de babá a noite inteira", Parkinson disse firmemente, as mãos nos quadris. "Agora, para cama".

"Me faça ir", Malfoy a desafiou, mas levantou do sofá no segundo que ela se aproximou com a mão erguida. "Não assim, Pansy, cê num tem senso de humor", Malfoy murmurou, se afastando. "Vem, Potter, ou ela vai usar o Toque de Fogo do Elo. Cê num tem coração, Pansy, sabia?"

Ele fez Harry levantar, e Harry se apoiou nele, parecendo meio nauseado.

"Ooh, acho que eu vou-"

"Tente vomitar em mim e eu jogo um feitiço para a sua boca ficar fechada", Malfoy ameaçou. "E aí vai sair tudo pelo seu nariz".

Harry concordou e prendeu a respiração, obviamente tentando manter o jantar no estômago.

"Shh. Tudo bem. Vem", Malfoy empurrou Harry para o banheiro.

"É um milagre", Parkinson comentou baixinho com Ron. "Eu achei que os dois iam parar no St. Mungus permanentemente logo no primeiro dia".

"Eles parecem estar se dando bem", disse Ron, cético.

"Sim", Parkinson suspirou. "Pobre Draco".

"Pobre Harry, isso sim", Ron disse.

Parkinson revirou os olhos. "Está bem, Weasley, não vou discutir com você numa meia noite de sexta-feira". Ela entrou no banheiro, onde Harry e Malfoy pareciam estar com problemas para encontrar as escovas de dentes.

"Por Merlin, vocês dois não têm jeito", ela suspirou. "Aqui. Fiquem parados". Ela acenou com a varinha na direção deles algumas vezes. "Dentes escovados, rostos limpos, o que mais vocês precisam?"

"Poção", Harry apontou para o armário do banheiro. "Pra ele". Ele começou a ir para a cama.

"Aonde?"

"No alto- ali", Malfoy apontou.

"Abra a boca", Parkinson disse, dando uma colherada da poção para Malfoy. "Você toma poção de paciência, Draco?"

"Olha com quem eu tô vivendo", Malfoy murmurou para a colher. "Você sobreviveria sem uma poção de paciência?"

"Ei!"

"Bem pensado", Parkinson disse. "Tudo bem, vamos lá", ela fez Malfoy ir até a cama e Ron disse para Harry dar espaço para o outro. Malfoy deitou, fechando os olhos.

"Tirem os sapatos", Parkinson mandou.

"Vai embora".

Parkinson deu de ombro e se virou para a porta.

"Espera… onde você vai?", Ron perguntou.

"Para cama. Nós já fizemos nossa parte. Eles podem dormir totalmente vestidos, se quiserem".

"Mas você não tem medo que eles… você sabe, se machuquem? Eles estão bêbados".

"Eles estão quase dormindo".

"Mas eu não confio no Malfoy. Ele quebrou o nariz do Harry no Grande Salão-"

Parkinson apertou os lábios. "E você não notou que, enquanto Draco estava quebrando o nariz dele, Potter estava ocupado quebrando as janelas em cima de um monte de alunos do primeiro ano? É um milagre que ninguém tenha se machucado com os estilhaços. E, não sei se você percebeu, mas é o Draco quem está com… umas _marcas interessantes_ no pescoço. Eu acho que ele tem mais com o que se preocupar do que Potter", ela sorriu maldosamente. "Não que ele estivesse reclamando".

Ron cruzou os braços teimosamente, e Parkinson deu de ombros. "Tudo bem, então. Você fica até que eles tenham dormido. Eu apareço aqui amanhã de manhã com a poção de ressaca".

"Tudo bem". Ron se ajeitou no sofá quando ela foi embora. "Harry? Você está bem?", ele perguntou.

"Beleza!", Harry respondeu de dentro do quarto. "Cê num precisa ficar aqui".

"Vou ficar até você dormir".

"Malfoy, o quê-", a voz de Harry foi interrompida abruptamente.

"Shh".

_Risadinhas. _

Ron franziu a testa. "O que vocês-"

"Shh, eu disse", Malfoy murmurou, tão baixo que Ron mal ouviu.

"Harry? Você está bem?", perguntou Ron, desconfiado.

"Si-sim. Ó… ótimo", a voz de Harry soou meio ofegante e trêmula, como se ele estivesse tentando se impedir de rir ou de… _outra coisa_. Ron ficou de pé. Ele não ousaria. Aquela doninha miserável não podia estar tentando fazer nada com o melhor amigo de Ron enquanto ele estava presente. Certo?

"Malfoy, o que você está fazendo?", Ron perguntou.

Houve uma pequena pausa, e então uma voz maldosa veio do quarto. "Bem, Weasel, eu poderia te dizer, mas preferia que você visse-"

"Malfoy!", a voz de Harry o interrompeu. "Pare com isso!". Houve um barulho de movimentação. "Ron está aí!"

"Eu não pedi que ele ficasse aqui".

"Ele está sendo um amigo".

"Está sendo um intrometido".

Ron ouviu o barulho de alguém levantar.

"Onde você vai?"

"Falar com o Ron". Um curto silêncio, então o som de movimento no colchão. "Não, não estou bravo com você, só quero… falar com o Ron. Vá dormir". Outro curto silêncio. "Ah, Malfoy, não é como se qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer mesmo. Não sei você, mas toda essa bebida me deixou sem condições para-"

"É, tudo bem", Malfoy pareceu ter rolado na cama.

"Você não está bravo comigo, está?"

"Não. Só achei que ia ser legal dormir ao mesmo tempo. Tá bom. Noite, Weasel", ele levantou a voz um pouco, e Ron se forçou a dizer um boa noite civilizado.

Harry saiu do quarto, sorrindo.

"Você está bem?", Ron perguntou, nervoso, o observando mais de perto. Ele parecia bem. Bêbado e exausto, mas ok.

"Sim, tô bem, por quê?"

"Todos estão preocupados com você". Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. "Harry, da última vez em que te vimos, vocês dois quase se mataram. E aí ficamos sabendo que deveriam ficar sozinhos o tempo todo agora. Você não ficaria preocupado?"

"Eu tô bem. Nós estamos bem. É muito mais fácil ficar com ele sozinho".

Ron franziu a testa, incrédulo. "Então… o que você tem feito?"

A boca de Harry se abriu em um sorriso malicioso, e Ron ergueu os braços. "Er, não, não, esqueça isso, não foi o que eu quis perguntar, por favor, não responda-".

Harry riu. "Não, não _isso_. Quer dizer, não só isso. Quer dizer, não, a gente não… mas, meio que… erm…". Ele limpou a garganta. "E, também, você sabe, conhecendo um o outro". Ele bocejou. "Ron. Vá para cama. Eu tô bem".

"Estou meio assim de te deixar com ele, vocês dois bêbados".

Harry riu, e então deu de ombros. "Tudo bem. Como você quiser. Eu vou para a cama".

"Você não queria conversar?"

"Tô bêbado e cansado demais. Desculpe". Ele voltou para o quarto, desabotoando a camiseta devagar. "Huh".

"O quê?", Ron perguntou, o seguindo.

"Ele tem razão. Essa vai ser a primeira vez que…", Ron fez uma careta, esperando que Harry não revelasse nada constrangedor. "Primeira vez que nós vamos dormir ao mesmo tempo desde que… é. Huh".

"Er... sim", Ron concordou, completamente perdido.

"Cê é um bom amigo, Ron", Harry sorriu com uma sinceridade bêbada. "Eu te daria um abraço, mas não quero sentir como se minha pele estivesse queimando".

"Er... tudo bem". Ron assistiu preocupado enquanto Harry tirou a camisa e o sapato e deitou. Malfoy, já meio dormindo, rolou para o lado dele e o abraçou, enterrando o rosto no seu pescoço. Em poucos segundos, os dois estavam dormindo profundamente.

**ooooooo**

**Nota da autora: **há um desenho de uma cena do capítulo 7 em:

i9 . photobucket . com / albums / a71 / AnnaFugazzi / BondCh7 . jpg

(Não esqueça de tirar os espaços)

* * *

_**Nota da dupla-de-duas**: hello, pessoas! Conseguir postar esse capítulo foi um sacrifício (valeu, Guta!), este site não está colaborando em nada. Nós sabemos que isso está afetando o envio de reviews também e até já reportamos o problema para as devidas partes… mas quem disse que adiantou alguma coisa? De qualquer modo, insistam um pouco que a coisa vai… (porque nós somos brasileiras e não desistimos nunca! huahuahua).  
_

_**Nota da Tradutora: **esses dois não são os bêbados mais fofos, carismáticos e apertáveis que vocês já viram? Os comentários do Draco são o máximo e o Harry embriagado fica muito mais "sonserino"!_

_**Nota da Beta:** Pobre Ron! Imagine só ter de presenciar uma coisa dessas e não poder fazer nada! Juro que eu não queria (e ao mesmo tempo SIM) estar na pele dele. E vamos concordar, hein? Até bêbado o Draco é foda! "Cê num tem coração, Pansy, sabia?" — Isso é tão absurdamente apertável, não é? xD_


	8. 24 de Outubro

**Bond  
Por Anna Fugazzi**

Tradução para o português: **Calíope Amphora  
**Betagem da tradução: **Dana Norram**

**Capítulo 8**  
**24 de Outubro **

**Dia 26, Sábado**

"-te falei, não é nada", disse Malfoy, e Harry se virou, assustado, quando as cortinas abriram. Pomfrey o encarava, uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

"...pois não?", ele perguntou quando ela já o estava encarando há tempo suficiente para deixá-lo desconfortável.

"Madame Pomfrey, está tudo bem", Malfoy disse, aparecendo de detrás da repartição do hospital, com a camisa na mão, extremamente aborrecido. "Ele não me machucou".

"O quê?", Harry perguntou, perdido. "Te machucar?"

"Ela está preocupada por causa das marcas", Malfoy murmurou.

"Que mar- oh. Oh". Harry sentiu seu rosto corar. Era incrível, pensou, como quando parecia que a situação não poderia ficar mais constrangedora, ela ficava.

"Sim, oh", Pomfrey disse de modo neutro. "O sr. Malfoy insiste que nada sério aconteceu. Mesmo assim, eu vou chamar a Esposito".

"Por causa de alguns chupões?", Malfoy estava incrédulo.

Harry se remexeu na cadeira. Na luz clara da enfermaria, o pescoço de Malfoy parecia meio… violentado.

"Não apenas alguns chupões. Suas costas estão de um jeito que parece que você brigou com uma Veela raivosa".

"O quê?", Harry estava confuso. "Eu não arranhei as costas dele-".

"Não você, Potter, mas a maldita árvore contra a qual você me empurrou ontem", Malfoy respondeu. "Ela está toda preocupada porque-"

"Porque nós precisamos monitorar vocês e nos certificarmos que não machuquem um ao outro, sr. Malfoy", disse Pomfrey bruscamente.

"As coisas ficaram meio agressivas, mas foi tudo consensual-"

"E, se esse fosse um relacionamento comum, não seria da conta de mais ninguém. No entanto, com o histórico de vocês, nós temos nossas reservas quanto a permitir que vocês abusem um do outro-"

"Ele não _abusou _de mim-"

"Eu não-", Harry começou, e Pomfrey acenou para ele fosse para trás de Malfoy. Harry olhou para as costas do sonserino e se assustou.

"Oh meu deus-", disse. "Eu não tinha idéia… Malfoy, por que você não disse-"

"Porque eu não me importei, seu idiota. Nem senti. Não sou uma _garota_, Potter, você não precisa agir como se eu fosse quebrar. Acredite, se não gostar do que você fizer, eu direi".

"Mas-"

"Irei chamar Esposito", disse Pomfrey firmemente. Ela começou a caminhar para fora da sala, mas depois se virou, obviamente em dúvida se deveria deixá-los sozinhos juntos.

"Oh, pelo amor de deus", Malfoy resmungou, "Nós não vamos pular no pescoço um do outro enquanto você chama a curandeira. Olha, o Potter irá manter suas mãos de trasgo para si mesmo naquela cama, e eu vou ficar sentado aqui no meu cantinho, quietinho e longe do Grifinório grande e assustador¹".

Harry abaixou a cabeça, profundamente envergonhado, e Pomfrey lançou a eles outro olhar severo antes de entrar no escritório.

"Por Merlin, isso é ridículo", Malfoy murmurou.

Harry mordeu o lábio, se perguntando se era possível conseguir uma queimadura de pele por corar forte demais.

"Oh, que diabos, Potter, você não está mesmo pensando que… sim, você está", Malfoy passou a camisa pelos braços e começou a abotoá-la. "Você não me machucou, seu imbecil", disse ele, irritado.

"Mas Pomfrey-"

"Pomfrey provavelmente não fica com ninguém há um milhão de anos", disse Malfoy. "Você acha que Pansy nunca me deixou nenhuma marca? Ou Helen ou qualquer outra garota que eu-"

"Mas eu, não é… eu queria te machucar, estava com raiva de você, te empurrei-"

"E eu quis que você fizesse isso".

Harry recuou um pouco. "Você quer dizer… você gosta daqueles… daquele tipo de… _hmm_"

"Daquele tipo de quê?", Malfoy olhou para ele, confuso. "Você quer dizer… tipo, sadomasoquismo?

Harry abaixou a cabeça de novo, e Malfoy riu. "Você é inacreditável, Potter. Isso…", ele acenou para as costas e o pescoço, "não é sadomasoquismo. Nem por um segundo. Isso é só… não se conter. E nós dois precisávamos de algo assim ontem".

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Nós estávamos com raiva um do outro, não é? E, ao invés de transformar isso em uma briga e causar sérios danos, tivemos uma quase-transa fantástica, e eu acabei com alguns arranhões, que estão deixando nossa idosa enfermeira um pouco nervosa".

Visto por esse ângulo, não parecia tão ruim. Harry respirou mais aliviado.

"Ela não é tão velha", ele disse.

"Potter". Malfoy pôs a mão na perna de Harry. "Você não fez nada de errado. Esposito provavelmente vai rir de Pomfrey por chamá-la por causa disso".

**ooooooo**

"Tomara que ela não caia", Harry disse enquanto ele e Malfoy observavam Esposito voar na direção deles.

Pomfrey os informara que a curandeira viria vê-los, mas os dois não quiseram desperdiçar o belo dia lá fora esperando por ela. Foram então aconselhados a seguirem com as atividades normais que haviam planejado. Esposito saberia onde encontrá-los por causa dos feitiços de localização e monitoramento lançados nas chaves de portais que eles carregavam. E agora lá estava ela, pouco depois do horário de almoço, voando na direção deles.

Harry fechou o livro, nervoso com a visita da curandeira e se sentindo bastante desconfortável com o fato de Pomfrey e Esposito pensarem que ele era uma ameaça para Malfoy. Era uma sensação horrível, saber que alguém o considerava perigoso… e se perguntar se esse alguém estava certo. Uma das piores sensações que ele conhecia — e que vivia lhe assaltando. Como quando temia ser o Herdeiro de Slytherin, petrificando trouxas a torto e a direito. Ou quando fez sua tia inflar. E quando estivera dentro da mente da cobra que quase matou o sr. Weasley. E agora, se perguntando se era uma ameaça à pessoa com quem estava ligado, misturando sua tendência à violência com sexo de um jeito perturbador.

Não importava muito que Malfoy, sua suposta vítima, achava tudo aquilo uma piada. Considerando o tipo de comportamento que Malfoy e sua família consideravam aceitável, Harry estava começando a acreditar que a aceitação casual do sonserino para o que tinha ocorrido não significava muita coisa.

"Bem", disse Esposito quando atingiu o chão, "isso me fez lembrar dos bons tempos". Ela desceu da vassoura, o rosto corado. "Toda vez que vôo, prometo a mim mesma que irei fazer isso mais freqüentemente. Costumava voar todos os dias quando era uma mais nova. Fui apanhadora por quatro anos nos meus tempos de escola". Ela sorriu para Malfoy. "E, sim, 'nos meus tempos' significa alguns anos antes da Idade Média, sr. Malfoy", disse ela, bem-humorada. "Então, é aqui que vocês têm passado seus dias?"

"Sim, a maior parte do tempo".

"É muito legal. Boa escolha, garotos". Ela sentou no chão, acenando para que eles a imitassem. "Certo. Acho que é hora de discutirmos o que está acontecendo aqui", começou, em tom sério.

Malfoy limpou a garganta enquanto sentava. "Eu disse para Madame Pomfrey que não-"

"Não, não, não", ela cortou com simpatia. "Eu não quis dizer as marcas e arranhões, embora ela estivesse certa em me contatar por causa disso. E eu prefiro que vocês não repitam esse tipo de comportamento, pelo bem dos nervos da Madame Pomfrey. Mas essa não é a razão principal de eu ter vindo".

"Então… por que motivo?", perguntou Harry, um pouco aliviado.

"Dois motivos, na verdade. Parece que vocês estão ficando confortáveis um com o outro, sexualmente falando?"

"Er, sim".

"Excelente. Vocês já pensaram em ter relações sexuais?"

Houve um silêncio constrangedor, durante o qual Harry se viu fascinado por uma formiguinha escalando seu tênis e Malfoy desenvolveu um interesse súbito pelas suas unhas, antes de os dois acenarem positivamente.

"Eu entenderei isso como um entusiasmando sim!", disse a curandeira. "Bem, isso é maravilhoso, espero que vocês aproveitem a descoberta um do outro e tudo mais, só que, diante dos relatórios da Madame Pomfrey, eu vou interferir um pouco. Certo?"

Eles concordaram, em dúvida.

"Minha primeira preocupação é sobre essa exaustão que vocês sentem logo depois da atividade sexual. Pelos relatórios, acontece todas as vezes e não está melhorando".

"Eu… isso já aconteceu comigo antes-", Malfoy interrompeu.

"Todas as vezes?"

"Bem, não, mas…"

"Estou desconfiada que há algum tipo de ciclo de perda de energia. Porque algo parece estar… exaurindo os dois".

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Vocês parecem estar muito mais relaxados do que há alguns dias, mas também bastante cansados".

Harry olhou para Malfoy, notando que ele parecia mesmo um pouco abatido. Um pouco menos aprumado, os olhos não tão astutos quanto o normal. Soltou um bocejo, percebendo que ele próprio estava meio cansado.

"Bem… isso também pode ser porque… erm... nós também…", o olhar de Malfoy o advertiu para que não dissesse mais nada.

"Se quer dizer que é porque vocês dois estão de ressaca, não, não é isso". Eles ficaram surpresos. "Sim, nós duas deduzimos essa parte sozinhas. Curandeiras tendem a notar essas coisas, sabe. Mas eu presumo que vocês já tomaram uma poção para cuidar disso. E vocês disseram que dormiram bem na noite passada e, mesmo assim, estão se sentindo tão cansados como se fosse o final do dia, certo?", eles concordaram com a cabeça. "Isso é preocupante. Se é o sexo que está fazendo isso com vocês, a sugestão mais simples seria falar para que vocês parassem com as atividades sexuais. Só que essa não é uma boa idéia, considerando o que um feitiço de ligação frustrado faz com as pessoas em geral e com vocês dois em particular". Ela pegou um bloco de anotações e uma pena enquanto falava e lançou um feitiço simples de repetição na pena.

"Vamos começar. Quando que o cansaço acontece — durante, logo depois ou um pouco depois do orgasmo?"

"Logo depois, na maioria das vezes…", disse Harry, e Malfoy concordou.

"Vocês se sentem aborrecidos depois?"

"Não", os dois disseram.

"Com que freqüência vocês têm atividades sexuais por dia?"

"Er...", os dois se olharam incertos, e Harry chutou, "Quatro ou cinco vezes?", ao mesmo tempo em que Malfoy disse, "Acho que três ou quatro".

"Oh, a juventude!", a curandeira suspirou. "De três a cinco vezes. E imagino que isso dependa do que vocês classifiquem como atividade sexual", ela comentou e passou para a questão seguinte. E para a seguinte e para a seguinte, até que Harry e Malfoy tinham superado o constrangimento e ficaram entediados. Os dois se surpreenderam quando ela colocou a pena de lado abruptamente e disse, "Certo. Isso é tudo".

"Isso é tudo o quê?", Malfoy perguntou.

"Isso é tudo o que eu tenho a perguntar sobre a minha primeira preocupação. Eu tenho que preparar um relatório e gostaria de fazê-lo enquanto as informações estão recentes na minha cabeça. Por que vocês dois não vão voar enquanto eu faço isso? Eu os chamo de volta quando estiver pronta para discutir os outros assuntos".

"O quê?"

"Eu vou escrever um relatório", disse ela, pegando uma pena diferente. "Se vocês não querem ficar aqui me vendo escrever, vão voar. Eu ouvi dizer que os Jogos de Apanhadores entre vocês se tornaram bastante populares".

"Populares?", Harry estranhou.

"Sim, alguns alunos notaram ontem que vocês estavam jogando. Dois deles estavam na ala hospitalar sendo tratados por exposição ao grito da mandrágora quando eu estive lá, mais cedo. Eles estavam discutindo os jogos de vocês, fazendo apostas em quem iria ganhar a próxima partida. Vocês têm fãs".

Harry e Malfoy trocaram um olhar de surpresa. Eles tinham jogado algumas vezes durante os dois últimos dias, mas não imaginaram que ninguém estaria prestando atenção. Que… lisonjeador, ainda que inesperado, que outros alunos tivessem percebido.

"Vão. Joguem um pouco. Eu assobio quando tiver acabado, e aí nós poderemos conversar sobre o outro motivo da minha visita".

"Que motivo?", Malfoy perguntou.

"Nós vamos discutir o futuro imediato da vida sexual de vocês em detalhes muito, muito íntimos. Não vai ser divertido?"

**ooooooo**

Que dia longo, pensou Harry quando ele e Malfoy entraram no dormitório aquela noite. Entre as sessões com Esposito, duas partidas de Jogo de Apanhadores e a quantidade de leitura que eles fizeram, sem mencionar duas sessões furtivas, mas acaloradas, de amassos na Floresta Proibida, Harry se sentia como se tivesse lutado sozinho contra um bando de acromântulas.

"Potter, não na minha mesa", disse Malfoy, cansado, e Harry recolheu a capa que tinha acabado de colocar sobre a mesa de Malfoy para jogá-la sobre a sua.

"Acho que é melhor pedir para os elfos domésticos trazerem o jantar para cá", disse Malfoy.

"Sim, não vou agüentar ir para Hogsmeade, desculpe", disse Harry, indo para o banheiro. "Eu só… eu passo na cozinha, só me dê um minuto". Ele fechou a porta, tentando entender se todo o seu cansaço era devido ao dia cheio. Saiu do banheiro e teve a feliz surpresa de encontrar o jantar esperando por ele na sala.

"Oh. Você foi até a-"

"Não, Dobby apareceu enquanto você estava no banheiro", disse Malfoy, cortando um pedaço de torta.

"Ótimo". Harry sentou, notando que os movimentos de Malfoy estavam devagar, preguiçosos. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, só meio cansado. Foi um dia longo".

"É", Harry começou a comer. "O que você acha-"

"Eu acho que não quero pensar em por que estou cansado", Malfoy o interrompeu, desanimado, e Harry se viu desejando que o outro voltasse a ser sarcástico. Esse Malfoy estranhamente submisso era meio desconcertante. Malfoy levantou o rosto e viu o olhar preocupado de Harry.

"Prefiro pensar no outro assunto que conversamos com Esposito", disse, sua boca formando um sorriso enquanto Harry automaticamente engoliu a seco.

"Dá para acreditar que… quer dizer, dá para acreditar nisso?"

"Em que? Que eu realmente discuti posições, feitiços, ser ativo ou passivo com uma bruxa velha o suficiente para ser minha avó?", Malfoy perguntou. "Eu adoraria acreditar que isso foi apenas um delírio da minha imaginação, mas isso significaria que eu inventei essas coisas, o que é ainda mais perturbador".

Harry riu. "Eu nem sabia que metade das coisas que ela disse eram possíveis", ele admitiu. "Ficava me perguntando se ela não estava inventando".

"Você deveria ter visto a sua cara quando ela sugeriu que nossa primeira vez fosse no hospital. Você é ingênuo demais, Potter".

Harry continuou a rir, pegando mais comida. Foi uma discussão interessante, tirando a bizarrice. Esposito tinha um jeito de fazer tudo soar tão normal que era difícil ficar constrangido o tempo todo. O senso de humor dela ajudava também. E ele imaginou que era melhor ter informação demais do que de menos no que se referia a manter o precário equilíbrio da relação deles durante a primeira vez dos dois.

Malfoy deixou a comida de lado, pensativo. "Sabe… esse cansaço…"

"Achei que não quisesse falar nesse assunto".

"Ela disse que iria consultar especialistas nesse tipo de coisa. Mas…"

"Eu sei. Ela é uma especialista".

"Sim".

"Você ouviu o que ela disse", Harry lembrou. "Ela é especialista em elos. Não em feitiços deliberadamente lançados errados".

"É".

Eles comeram em silêncio por alguns minutos. "O que muda completamente a situação, não é?", Harry disse. "Se isso for verdade".

"Já era ruim imaginar que nós fomos azarados por um amador. Agora, essa alternativa…"

"… que o feitiço foi lançado errado de propósito", Harry fez uma pausa. "Por que alguém faria isso?"

"E por que com nós dois?"

"Nós não sabemos se foi direcionado para nós", Harry disse. "Era para qualquer um que passasse por aquela porta discutindo".

"Só havia sete pessoas lá aquele dia, e todo mundo se dava bem, exceto eu e você".

"Mas-"

"Todo mundo sabia sobre aquela reunião. O novo regulamento de Quadribol era manchete do Profeta, todo mundo sabia que os capitães e os apanhadores iriam se reunir para discuti-lo com a Madame Hooch…"

Havia sete pessoas na reunião. Ele e Malfoy, os dois como capitães e apanhadores. Os capitães e apanhadores dos times da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal. E Madame Hooch. Todos, como Malfoy dissera, se davam bem, exceto os dois, porque Malfoy não discutiu com mais ninguém além de Harry. E eles eram os únicos com opiniões incisivas e contraditórias sobre como adotar o novo regulamento; os outros presentes pareciam estar pouco se importando com o assunto.

Harry de repente percebeu que ele não tinha idéia do que fora decidido. Eles tinham iniciado uma discussão e começaram a sair da sala no meio da reunião… e o resto da história… _bem_.

A sala que tinham usado para a reunião quase não era freqüentada e ficava em uma parte isolada do castelo. Não seria difícil ajustar o feitiço na porta só para eles.

"Acha mesmo que foi direcionado para nós?", Harry disse ceticamente.

"Por que não?"

"Isso é meio paranóico, não acha?"

"Você não é paranóico se há mesmo pessoas lá fora prontas para te pegar, Potter. Você Deveria saber disso".

"Quem iria querer uma coisa dessas?"

"Nós dois temos inimigos".

"Mas eles não são os mesmos. Quem iria querer atingir nós dois ao mesmo tempo?"

"Não sei", Malfoy suspirou.

Eles comeram mais um pouco, até que Malfoy colocou o garfo de lado.

"Não quero mais comer. Vou para cama".

Harry balançou a cabeça, deixando a torta de lado enquanto Malfoy foi escovar os dentes e se aprontar para a cama.

"Potter? Você vem?", disse Malfoy de dentro do quarto.

Harry olhou para ele. Algo indefinido passou pelo olhar de Malfoy por trás de seu cansaço. Ele parecia casual, mas hesitante. Quase… vulnerável.

Harry sustentou o olhar de Malfoy, pensando. Desde que a atração entre eles recomeçara, os dois tinham parado de ir para a cama ao mesmo tempo, sem conversar a respeito. Nenhum deles queria ficar deitado ao lado do outro antes do sono tê-lo dominado por completo. Então, eles faziam turnos; um deitava enquanto o outro estudava, e esse último só ia para a cama quando o primeiro estivesse dormindo. A única exceção foi a noite anterior, quando os dois estavam bêbados demais para qualquer coisa acontecer entre eles, mesmo com Malfoy provocando Ron.

Agora, no entanto… não havia mais nada. Apenas eles. Nada de álcool, de amigos nem de desculpas para evitar a intimidade se eles quisessem.

E não havia motivos para Harry não querer. Ninguém iria pressioná-lo para o que ele não estivesse pronto, finalmente tinha aceitado isso.

Sem desviar os olhos de Malfoy, Harry levantou e se juntou a ele no quarto, se inclinando para um beijo antes de ir para o banheiro. Deixou que os atos mecânicos da sua rotina noturna apagassem as preocupações com o elo, com o cansaço, com o fato de que eles só tinham mais um dia antes de voltarem para suas vidas normais, com a pressão da escola, dos sonserinos, de Snape e das suas próprias personalidades.

Agora não era hora de lidar com nada daquilo.

Malfoy já vestira pijama quando Harry voltou para o quarto, e estava sentado na cama esperando por ele, assistindo em silêncio enquanto Harry se trocava. Ele estendeu a mão para o grifinório, deitou com as costas na cama e trouxe Harry consigo.

Aquilo era tão mais prazeroso do que falar ou derrubar barreiras emocionais, Harry pensou enquanto se aproximava de Malfoy e seus lábios se encontravam. Aquele tipo de barreira era tão mais fácil de derrubar e era tão melhor de ser derrubada.

Harry fechou os olhos enquanto Malfoy beijava a extensão do seu pescoço e sorriu quando o outro sussurrou, "Não se preocupe, nada de dentes", antes de lamber o lóbulo da sua orelha e de fazer Harry se arrepiar. Ele se arqueou pelo toque de Malfoy, escorregando uma mão para baixo da camiseta do loiro. O sonserino parou apenas para tirar a camiseta, e Harry hesitou por um segundo antes fazer o mesmo, e seus lábios voltaram a se encontrar.

Mm, aquilo era bom, pensou Harry, se virando na cama e trazendo Malfoy junto. Da última vez que ele fizera aquilo tinha ficado nervoso por Malfoy estar em cima dele, mas agora não se importava. Na verdade, queria sentir o corpo todo do outro, e trouxe Malfoy para mais perto. Malfoy gentilmente tocou nas coxas de Harry com o joelho, e o grifinório entendeu a mensagem e separou as pernas. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, deixando escapar um suspiro feliz quando o loiro deitou por cima dele, as duas ereções pressionadas juntas, as bocas procurando uma a outra mais uma vez.

Oh, sim. Muito bom. Harry moveu o quadril um pouco, buscando fricção, uma pressão mais intensa, e sentiu Malfoy prender a respiração. E então Malfoy virou-se de forma que os dois se deitassem de lado, de frente um para o outro, e moveu devagar as mãos para a calça de Harry. Harry sorriu, fazendo o mesmo com Malfoy, as mãos passando pelos cós das calças, os dedos deslizando devagar, provocando-os mutuamente.

"Espera aí", Harry murmurou, irritado pelo elástico da cueca de Malfoy apertando o seu pulso. "Você se importa de tirar?"

A risada ofegante de Malfoy ecoou entre eles. "Se me importo de tirar a roupa para que você possa me masturbar melhor? Hmmm… deixa eu pensar", disse ele enquanto se despiu afobadamente, sorrindo ao ver que Harry fazia o mesmo, e os dois se encontraram em um beijo profundo.

Eles estavam completamente nus agora, Harry percebeu, e mesmo assim não era nada estranho. Era totalmente natural e bom, na verdade. Ele acariciou de leve as costas de Malfoy, sorrindo pelo arrepio que percorreu o corpo do outro, e gemeu quando Malfoy acelerou seu ritmo.

"Sem tronco de árvore também, não é legal?", Malfoy murmurou no pescoço de Harry, e ele riu. Malfoy ofegou quando Harry também acelerou o ritmo.

"Oh, isso, um pouco mais rápido-", Malfoy balbuciou, parecendo esquecer o que estava fazendo. Harry mordeu a orelha do outro de leve e Malfoy se inclinou para encará-lo.

"Esqueceu de mim?", disse Harry, e apontou com a cabeça para a sua negligenciada ereção.

"Não morda, você vai assustar Madame Pomfrey", Malfoy murmurou, começando a mover a mão de novo. "Eu… oh…", e o que quer que ele tinha começado a dizer foi esquecido quando o sonserino mordeu o lábio e arqueou as costas, se perdendo nos movimentos de Harry. Eles estocaram contra a mão do outro com vontade, e não havia mais palavra conforme os dois se aproximavam da satisfação plena.

"Oh deus-" disse Malfoy baixinho, despejando seu orgasmo na mão de Harry. O grifinório esperou sem muita paciência para que o outro se recuperasse o suficiente para lidar com ele e foi incapaz de suprimir um gemido quando Malfoy começou a mover a mão de novo.

"Isso… oh, oh… sim, isso é-", e era praticamente impossível sequer pensar em palavras enquanto o mundo saía de seu controle de um jeito tão profundo e prazeroso. Ele abraçou Malfoy com força enquanto os dois se acalmavam.

"Caramba", disse o grifinório suavemente, sentindo o cansaço dominar cada fibra do seu corpo e o sono começar a tomá-lo.

"É… sim, foi… intenso demais", disse Malfoy devagar. "Isso… nós estamos encrencados. O feitiço está nos enfraquecendo logo depois".

"Sim. Mas não dá para fazer muito a respeito", Harry murmurou enquanto sua consciência o abandonava. "Pomfrey vai descobrir o que fazer".

"Ainda bem que já estamos na cama".

"É..."

E ele sentiu o sono dominá-lo enquanto Malfoy murmurava preguiçosamente o feitiço de limpeza.

**ooooooo**

_¹Nota explicativa da tradutora: _

_Essa era a frase dita pelo Draco nessa parte no original: "I'll sit here on my tuffet eating curds and whey", que é baseada em uma canção infantil que em português corresponde à musiquinha da Dona Aranha que subiu pela parede. _

_O diálogo traduzido ao pé da letra não teria muito sentido. Ao mesmo tempo, se eu fizesse o Draco dizer "o Potter irá manter suas mãos de trasgo para si mesmo naquela cama, e a Dona Aranha subiu pela parede",_ _vocês iriam achar que o coitado estava louco. Por isso, ao invés de traduzir os versos ou adotar a versão em português da música, eu adaptei o sentido o melhor que pude. Perdeu um pouco do encanto, mas acho que ficou melhor do que seria a tradução literal dessas frases ("Eu vou sentar no meu montinho, comendo coalhada e soro de leite")._

**

* * *

**

**Notas da autora: **me desculpem por esse capítulo ser meio curto (mais ou menos metade do tamanho normal), mas eu achei que faria mais sentido acabar antes que eles voltassem para suas vidas normais ao invés de terminar quando eu normalmente termino (um pouco mais de 20 páginas em Word). O próximo capítulo será um pouco maior do que a média.

_**Nota das duas coisinhas silvestres: **Como nós somos pessoas muito BONDosas (o/), postamos o capítulo novo um dia antes do prometido, com a torcida contra do site e tudo. A gente sabe que tem gente que ainda está com problemas para deixar reviews, mas, qualquer coisa, também aceitamos emails, cheques, cartões de crédito… _

**NdT:** _Alguém me diz o que é o Draco Malfoy dessa fic? O Harry que tem fica aí regulando e a gente aqui do outro lado só podendo babar… que mundo injusto! Um outro recado, aproveitando a oportunidade: eu acabei de postar minha primeira fic de HP, uma Harry**x**Draco também, oneshot, chamada "Em tuas mãos". Se vocês puderem passar por lá e dizerem o que acharam, eu agradeço muito!_

**NdB: **_"Eu adoraria acreditar que isso foi apenas um delírio da minha imaginação, mas isso significaria que eu inventei essas coisas, o que é ainda mais perturbador"_. Mas não é todo Malfoy minha gente? E leiam a fic da Calíope, babem e deixem comentários. O Draco dela está a coisa mais apertável da face da terra!


	9. de 26 a 29 de Outubro

**Bond  
**Por **Anna Fugazzi**

Tradução para o português: **Calíope Amphora  
**Betagem da tradução: **Dana Norram**

**Capítulo 9**  
**de ****26 a 29 de Outubro**

**Dia 28, Segunda**

"Você derrubou suco na gravata", Draco disse enquanto terminava de arrumar os livros na mochila.

"Ah… valeu", Potter acenou com a varinha e limpou a sujeira, sem interromper a busca pela mesa. "Você viu meu tinteiro?"

"Não. Você viu minha gravata?", Draco perguntou, e o grifinório pensou por um momento antes de apontar para o sofá da sala. "Obrigado".

"Pronto?", Potter perguntou baixinho alguns minutos depois, já tendo evidentemente encontrado seu tinteiro.

"Sim. Vamos". Os dois saíram do dormitório e acenaram em agradecimento para Sir Xander quando o quadro lhes desejou boa sorte. Andaram em silêncio pelo corredor vazio do sétimo andar. Draco parou no começo das escadas.

"Esqueceu alguma coisa?", Potter perguntou, e o sonserino negou com a cabeça, sem saber como dizer o que estava sentindo ou por que parara no topo das escadas.

Não importava, disse ele a si mesmo. Não havia por que relembrar o fato de que, quando eles acabassem de descer aquelas escadas, estariam efetivamente de volta ao mundo exterior, abandonando aquele confinamento semi-solitário que parecera uma idéia terrível há quatro dias, mas que tinha acabado sendo mais ou menos como uma… bem, lá estava aquela palavra idiota novamente, "lua de mel", por falta de um termo melhor…

"Não, vamos", Draco disse de modo brusco, começando a descer as escadas. Parou quando Potter colocou uma mão no seu ombro. "O que foi?", perguntou, virando o corpo.

Os olhos de Potter estavam turvos, sua expressão era impossível de decifrar. Draco esperou que ele respondesse e estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando Potter se aproximou, levantou gentilmente o queixo do sonserino e o puxou para um beijo demorado e profundo. Draco fechou os olhos e se entregou ao beijo por alguns minutos antes de relutantemente se afastar.

"Errr, má idéia, Potter, nós temos aulas de Poções, lembra?", disse, meio sem fôlego. "Eu realmente não quero chegar atrasado no nosso primeiro dia de volta".

Potter sorriu. "Eu sei. Eu só… é que parece que… como se nós…"

"Eu… eu sei", Draco respondeu rápido. "Eu também. Mas… não. Simplesmente, não".

Potter concordou com a cabeça, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo e começando a descer as escadas. Draco refletiu que essa última conversa não tinha feito sentido algum.

Mas não queria saber se eles dois estavam falando da mesma coisa. Porque suspeitava que sim.

**ooooooo**

"Eu tenho anotações para você das aulas de quinta e de sexta", Pansy disse quando eles entraram na sala de poções quase vazia.

"Ótimo, obrigado", Draco respondeu, começando a arrumar os livros, as penas e a tinta em cima da mesa. Passou os olhos no bloco de notas que Pansy lhe entregou, agradecido por poder usar isso como desculpa para não ter que conversar com ninguém enquanto a sala enchia.

"Abram na página 394", Snape falou, e qualquer outra coisa que Pansy — ou mais alguém — quisesse falar foi impossibilitada pela entrada do professor.

Ótimo, porque Draco estava se sentindo mais incomodado do que antecipara. Ele não tinha pensado em como seria estranho voltar da suspensão agindo como se nada tivesse mudado. Porque as coisas _tinham_ mudado. Ele e Potter estavam sentados com as mesmas pessoas, na mesma sala de aula, com o mesmo professor e a mesma matéria — mas os dois estavam diferentes. Muito mais do que no dia em que haviam entrado naquela mesma sala recém-casados, porque naquele dia não existia nada além do elo entre eles.

Não era bom pensar naquilo, ele disse a si mesmo firmemente e tentou acompanhar as palavras de Snape. Parecia que eles tinham acabado as poções anti-resfriado e agora começaram a estudar poções que produziam ilusões sensoriais. O que era bastante fascinante. O sonserino tinha lido a matéria por conta própria durante o verão, sem saber que teria aquilo nas aulas daquele ano.

Potter bocejou, e Draco o encarou. "Você está bem?", murmurou.

"Sim, só entediado", Potter respondeu, correndo a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado. "E perdido".

"Não se preocupe com a parte teórica, a gente estuda isso juntos hoje à noite. Concentre-se nas propriedades dos ingredientes".

Potter concordou, riscando parte de suas anotações e ouvindo a explicação de Snape com atenção renovada. Draco foi encher a carga de tinta de sua pena novamente e notou uma troca de olhares estranha entre Pansy e Blaise.

"Que foi?", sussurrou para Pansy. Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para a lousa.

"E por que é imperativo que a poção seja mexida no sentido anti-horário… alguém sabe?". Snape nem se importou em olhar para Granger quando ela levantou a mão e esperou. "Alguém?". Ele fez uma pausa. "Potter?"

Draco suprimiu um grunhido impaciente. Primeiro dia de volta, era claro que Snape escolheria Potter. Era a oportunidade perfeita para humilhá-lo, e é claro que o grifinório ficou tenso imediatamente. Draco tocou no braço de Potter devagar e projetou calma. O grifinório olhou para ele antes de reler as anotações na lousa.

"Porque…", ele disse enquanto tentava compreender a resposta. "… se você não mexer no sentido anti-horário, o veneno vai destruir a _Crataegus oxyacantha_… e então a poção não vai poder induzir à ilusão auditória, pois o princípio ativo estará destruído".

A sala caiu em profundo silêncio.

Os olhos de Snape passaram de Potter para Draco, seu rosto ilegível.

"Sim", ele respondeu, e virou de volta para a lousa, continuando a explicação.

"Draco…", a voz de Pansy estava estranhamente suave, e ela não levantou o rosto das anotações. "Preste atenção".

Depois de um momento de surpresa, Draco tirou a mão do braço de Potter e continuou a anotar. Ele escorregou a perna para junto da do grifinório por debaixo da mesa, enganchando seu calcanhar no dele, sem levantar o rosto para encontrar o olhar questionador do moreno.

**ooooooo**

"Isso não é bom sinal", Potter sussurrou no pescoço de Draco. Os dois estavam tentando se manter alertas e acordados, esperando que ninguém entrasse naquela sala de aula desativada. Tinham encontrado o lugar depois da aula de Transfiguração para uma sessão frenética de amassos, que resultou na letargia atual.

Draco inclinou a cabeça contra a parede, todos seus impulsos pedindo para que ele simplesmente escorregasse para o chão com Potter, fechasse os olhos e se entregasse ao sono. "Não vamos estar em condições para a aula de Feitiços", ele disse, pegando a varinha e tentando lembrar o feitiço de limpeza.

"Nós não estaríamos em condições de qualquer jeito, duas aulas é tempo demais. Eu não consigo me concentrar quando você está… quando… hmm…", os olhos de Potter estavam fechando por vontade própria enquanto Draco lançava o feitiço.

"Não, não durma", cutucou Potter com a varinha.

"Não vou dormir… só estou cansado".

"Nós precisamos pedir poção reanimadora para Pomfrey".

Potter suspirou. "E se ela disser que nós não deveríamos correr o risco de a poção reagir com o elo?"

"Potter, não tem como continuarmos nas aulas desse jeito. Até perdemos o almoço".

"Eu não estava com fome mesmo. E nós vamos voltar para o quarto assim que a aula acabar".

"Achei que você fosse querer voltar para a Torre".

"Eu queria… eu quero. Mas vamos dormir um pouco antes de ir para lá".

"Tudo bem", Draco lutou para manter os olhos abertos. Dormir um pouco era sua idéia de paraíso naquele momento.

"Na verdade…", Potter começou.

Draco estava prestes a se certificar que o outro não tinha dormido de pé quando ele voltou a falar. "Eu acho…", o grifinório disse devagar, "Acho que a gente deveria ir para a Sonserina hoje à noite".

Aquilo acordou Draco. "Você ficou louco?"

"Você está afastado de lá faz um mês", Potter observou, o rosto ainda enterrado no pescoço de Draco.

"E...?"

"E eu sei como o seu status está caindo entre os sonserinos. Você está correndo o risco de perdê-lo".

Draco inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. Sim, ele sabia daquilo. Tinha ficado longe por tempo demais. Não estava lá para manter seu lugar na hierarquia, fazer parte dos jogos de influência, e agora… se dar bem com Potter era a única maneira de sobreviver ao elo, mas, a não ser que ele fizesse algo para contrabalencear esse fato, a nova e melhorada relação com o seu cônjuge iria afundá-lo entre os sonserinos. E, conseqüentemente, enfraquecer sua família ainda mais.

"Por que você se importa?"

"Com o quê?"

"Com o fato de eu perder status na Sonserina, com a minha família perder poder… isso só pode ser boa coisa para… para o lado em que você deve acreditar".

E lá estava o assunto sobre o qual eles não podiam conversar. Potter mordeu o lábio, se endireitando, e se recusou a olhar para Draco. Houve um silêncio longo e pesado.

"Não vai me ajudar em nada se você ficar chateado porque seus colegas de casa estão te rebaixando", o grifinório comentou bruscamente, e então olhou para o relógio. "Nós temos que ir para a aula de Feitiços". Potter jogou a mochila no ombro e puxou Draco para longe da parede. O loiro pegou a sua mochila sem muita vontade e o seguiu para fora.

**ooooooo**

"Intervalo na Grifinória?", Weasley perguntou algumas aulas depois, se misturando aos alunos que saíam da sala de Aritmancia.

"Ahn?", Potter piscou, lutando contra a exaustão.

"Tem um intervalo de duas aulas antes de Astronomia. Vamos para o salão comunal?"

"Oh… não. Eu acho-", Potter olhou para Draco. "Acho que vamos para… errr… para o nosso dormitório. Te vejo na aula de Astronomia".

Atrás deles, Theodore Nott deu um sorriso maldoso e se aproximou de Draco. "Seu pervertido", disse baixo o suficiente para que apenas o loiro ouvisse. "Escapando para transar duas vezes num único dia. A pequena lua de mel convenceu Potter do seu charme e agora ele está querendo o tempo todo, é?"

Draco quase tropeçou quando foi invadido por uma onda de indignação completamente inesperada. Mordeu o lábio para se impedir de insultar Nott, optando pelo que ele esperava que fosse um tom casual. "Nós só temos muitas lições atrasadas".

"Oh, ele ainda está resistindo?", o sorriso de Nott aumentou. "Malfoy, você tem idéia de quanto dinheiro está correndo na aposta de você ter deflorado o Potter antes de voltar para as aulas? Blaise vai querer morrer".

"Nott-"

"Ou talvez Draco apenas tenha deixado Potter exausto mais cedo", disse Millicent quando ela e Pansy se juntaram aos dois. O grupo se aproximou mais quando um monte de garotos do primeiro ano se misturou a eles, correndo atrás de Madame Hooch.

"Não preciso perguntar qual foi sua aposta, então, Bulstrode", Nott falou, e Potter e seus amigos viraram para encará-los com curiosidade. Draco balançou a cabeça para Potter, indicando para ele se virar de novo e não prestar atenção nos sonserinos.

"Ótimo, vamos ver quem ganhou, então", Nott pegou a varinha e apontou para Potter. "_Virgo Acclaro_", disse e riu quando o rosto de Potter foi iluminado por uma luz azul-claro.

"O que você-", "Nott!", "Caramba!", Potter e seus amigos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu te disse, Bulstrode", Nott balançou a cabeça, em uma simpatia debochada. "Potter é teimoso-"

Harry avançou contra Nott, e Draco o segurou e o forçou a ir para trás, encarando Nott. "Nott, que merda é essa?"

"É óbvio. _Virgo Acclaro_", ele apontou a varinha para Draco antes que o loiro pudesse desviar, e Draco se sentiu estranho quando o mundo ao redor ficou meio manchado de vermelho. "Azul-bebê patético para os virgenzinhos e vermelho-fogo para os homens de verdade". Os garotos do primeiro ano tinham acabado de passar por eles, mas não estavam se movendo, e todos os alunos do sétimo ano observavam Draco, Potter e Nott.

"Nott", Pansy disse por entre os dentes, "você tem a delicadeza de uma joelhada no saco, e é o que você vai ganhar se não-"

"Oh, você está certa, não é justo fazer isso só com os dois. E se eu-", Nott rapidamente acenou a varinha em um círculo e murmurou algumas palavras, a última delas sendo '_Virgo Acclaro'_. Ele sorriu quando os rostos de vários alunos foram iluminados pelo feitiço, entre exclamações de surpresa e raiva.

Draco olhou ao redor, curioso, apesar de indignado. Interessante. Goyle, Millicent, Ernie Macmillan e, surpreendentemente, Parvati Patil estavam brilhando em azul. Nott, Pansy, Crabbe, Susan Bones, Padma Patil, Granger, Weasley e, inexplicavelmente, Neville Longbottom brilhavam em vermelho. E Draco não era o único observando os rostos dos outros.

"Nott!", cerca de dez vozes diferentes esbravejaram e várias varinhas foram apontadas para ele.

"_Finite incantatum_", Nott disse. Todo mundo respirou aliviado, lançando alguns olhares curiosos. "Isso decide o status da aposta por hoje, não é mesmo?"

Draco respirou fundo, pronto para acabar com a raça de Nott-- e então sentiu a mão de Potter em seu ombro, e o grifinório o puxando para trás com urgência. "Não faça nada", Potter sussurrou em sua orelha. "Não faça nada. Só vamos embora".

Ele engoliu a seco, um milhão de pensamentos e impulsos diferentes passando pela sua cabeça. Como Nott _ousava_… Não era nada da conta dele… qual era a importâcia de… _quem_ ele pensava que era para- e então as palavras de Potter de algumas horas atrás ecoaram em sua cabeça. _"E eu sei como o seu status está caindo entre os sonserinos. Você está __correndo o risco de perdê-lo"._

Ele se afastou de Potter e encarou Nott. "Faça essa merda de novo", disse friamente, "e eu lançarei alguns feitiços bem _reveladores_ em você. Há alguns fatos do terceiro ano que eu ainda não esqueci", ele ameaçou e teve a satisfação de ver Nott empalidecer um pouco. Afastou-se e começou a caminhar para longe, Potter o seguindo de perto.

"Malfoy?", Potter disse com cuidado quando eles chegaram no andar do dormitório.

"O quê?"

"Malfoy, não vale a pena-"

"Cale a boca", Draco retrucou, quase trombando com o quadro de Sir Xander. "Hades!", ele grunhiu, e a porta foi aberta abruptamente. Eles entraram no dormitório, e Draco jogou a mochila no chão.

"Malfoy, se enxerga", Potter disse. Draco girou nos calcanhares.

"Não me mande 'me enxergar'!"

Potter se afastou, levantando as mãos. "Ele estava fazendo aquilo para constranger a mim, não a você, seu idiota. E, julgando pela reação dos outros, ele não conseguiu muitos amigos espalhando o feitiço daquele jeito. Eu achei que Bulstrode iria explodir".

Draco riu, inesperadamente. A expressão de Millicent havia sido impagável. Potter se aproximou. "Malfoy, não vale a pena se chatear por causa dele".

"Isso não é- não foi direcionado só para você, você não entende-"

"Sim, eu sei, ele também queria mostrar que você não é capaz nem de consumar seu maldito casamento. Mas, sinceramente, não acho que é disso que a maioria das pessoas vai lembrar depois do que ele fez".

Draco se jogou em uma poltrona e deitou a cabeça no assento, mais calmo. Potter deixou a mochila no chão e sentou em uma cadeira próxima.

"Você ainda acha que nós devemos ir para a Sonserina hoje à noite?", Draco perguntou de modo seco.

"Sim".

Ele encarou o grifinório, incrédulo. "Gostou da idéia de andar com o rosto azul o tempo todo, é?"

Potter deu de ombros. "Estou ficando imune às brincadeiras dos sonserinos, por alguma razão. E mantenho o que disse antes. Mais até, depois do que Nott fez, e você sabe disso", ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Agora, nós vamos ficar falando sobre casas e Theodore Nott ou vamos aproveitar a nossa privacidade? Porque, se for assim, é melhor a gente começar, ou ficaremos imprestáveis para a aula de Astronomia".

Draco riu de novo, seu humor melhorando, e então Potter de repente estava em seu colo, se inclinando para um beijo. "Caramba, Potter!", ele conseguiu dizer, meio ofegante entre os beijos. "Você está cheio de sutileza e romance hoje, hein?"

"Não tenho tempo para nenhum dos dois agora", Potter respondeu, começando a desabotoar a camisa de Draco. O sonserino decidiu que ele tinha razão e resolveu ajudá-lo.

**ooooooo**

"Você… você vai para a Sonserina?", Weasley repetiu as palavras de Potter durante o jantar, como se não conseguisse acreditar.

"Sim", Potter disse, indiferente. "Nós provavelmente voltaremos daqui alguns dias, mas é justo… ele ficou afastado da Sonserina bastante tempo".

"Ele não pareceu se importar com isso antes. E estou surpreso que ele queira ir, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu com Nott hoje".

Draco se inclinou de modo que pudesse ver Weasley, que estava sentado ao lado de Potter. "Weasley, eu estou lendo na mesa do jantar porque nenhum de vocês tem algo remotamente interessante a dizer, mas não lancei um feitiço de silêncio".

Weasley se assustou, e franziu a testa para Harry. "Você sabia?"

"Do quê?", Potter perguntou, meio irritado.

"Que ele não tinha lançado o feitiço?"

"Eu não sou dono dele, Ron", ele murmurou, empurrando a comida no prato. "E ele só está sendo educado, te deixando saber que está ouvindo o que você diz. Deveria agradecê-lo por avisar", ele colocou o garfo de lado e esfregou os olhos.

Weasley levantou as sobrancelhas e trocou um olhar com Granger, sentada na frente dos dois, antes de limpar a garganta e, visivelmente confuso, dizer. "Obrigado, Malfoy".

"Harry?" disse Granger. "Você está bem?"

"Ahn? Sim, estou bem".

Granger olhou para Potter e Draco. "Você não comeu muito". Ela hesitou. "Nenhum de vocês. E parecem estar bem cansados".

"Dia longo", disse Potter secamente. "E vai ficar mais longo ainda, nós estamos bem atrasados com as lições". Ele começou a levantar. Draco esfaqueou seu bife intocado mais algumas vezes, fechou o livro e ficou de pé também.

"Você quer revisar a lição de Aritmancia-", ela começou.

"Amanhã, Hermione", Potter retrucou, cansado, e então percebeu que havia sido rude. "Amanhã, está bem?", repetiu em um tom mais educado.

"Tudo bem…", Granger desistiu, os observando enquanto eles se afastavam.

"Ela é sempre tão maternal desse jeito?", Draco murmurou.

"Sim", Potter respondeu. "Olha que sorte, agora ela está agindo assim com você também".

"Eu não preciso que uma sangue-ruim-", Draco começou a dizer, e então revirou os olhos com o olhar magoado de Potter. "Oh, me desculpe. Que uma _trouxa_ metida a sabe-tudo fique se intrometendo na minha vida, obrigado".

"É a maneira dela de mostrar afeição".

Draco fez uma careta. "Você está certo, nós precisamos mesmo ir para a Sonserina, se Hermione Granger está começando a gostar de mim. Que perturbador".

**ooooooo**

"Draco? Oh, meu deus… Draco!", Pansy gritou quando ele e Potter entraram no salão comunal da Sonserina. Todas as conversas pararam quando ela atravessou o cômodo e parou em frente a ele, gritando. "Maldito elo! Eu me penduraria no seu pescoço por uma hora se não tivesse medo de acabar tendo que te levar para o hospital, cheio de queimaduras!". Draco começou a rir.

"Melhor não, acho que Madame Pomfrey já está me vendo o suficiente nesses últimos dias", ele disse, e o salão comunal retomou a vida, risadas e conversas por todos os lados. Draco foi cercado por um monte de sonserinos, que o acolheram de volta, e aceitou as boas-vindas graciosamente, fazendo questão de notar quem não havia se aproximado — e deixando-os saber que os havia notado. Poucos, como Theodore Nott, apenas lhe devolveram o olhar. Ficou satisfeito em notar que a maioria abriu sorrisos e se aproximou dele.

"Olha, certo, estou feliz de estar de volta, mas tenho que guardar minhas coisas", ele disse depois de alguns minutos, e se virou para Potter, a quem ninguém tinha cumprimentado. "Venha", apontou com a cabeça para os dormitórios, e Potter o seguiu em silêncio.

"Bem diferente da Grifinória, não é mesmo?", ele murmurou para Potter quando eles chegaram no dormitório.

"Não esperava que fosse igual".

"Ótimo". Ele colocou as coisas dentro do malão no pé da cama e se endireitou. "Pronto para voltar lá?"

"Sim, sem problemas", Potter disse e pegou sua varinha e o livro de Astronomia.

"Draco?", Pansy chamou. "Conseguimos cerveja amanteigada!"

"Estou indo", Draco respondeu e se juntou aos amigos, ocupando um sofá perto da lareira e abrindo espaço para Potter do seu lado. Potter acenou com a cabeça para as poucas pessoas que se deram o trabalho de olhar para ele, se ajeitou no canto do sofá e lançou um feitiço de silêncio ao redor de si mesmo.

"Então, por que Potter não está choramingando por estar longe dos amiguinhos?", Blaise disse, olhado para Potter com desprezo.

"Não sei e não me importo", Draco deu de ombros e mudou de assunto, se adequando ao ritmo do seu salão comunal muito mais rápido do que suspeitara.

Que alívio, estar entre seu tipo de gente de novo. Não que os grifinórios tivessem sido tão ruins, mas não era a mesma coisa. Apenas ver os sonserinos nas aulas e no Grande Salão por tanto tempo… ele não tinha percebido o quanto sentia falta deles.

Aquilo era maravilhoso. E tão divertido, entrar no jogo deles, perceber quem estava fazendo o que, quem queria ou precisava do que, competir por poder e status. E também meio assustador, notar o quanto ele estava desatualizado. Por exemplo, quando Queenie¹ e Nott tinham virado um casal? E desde quando Crabbe e Goyle estavam seguindo Millicent? Aqueles dois eram imprestáveis, mesmo. Seguir Millicent Bulstrode. Sim, ela tinha uma personalidade forte. Só que também possuía a elegância, a discrição e a habilidade política de um martelo. Parecia que, sem a liderança de Draco, Crabbe e Goyle estavam completamente perdidos.

"O Chapéu Seletor não estava brincando sobre a coragem dos grifinórios, estava?", Blaise comentou algumas horas depois, dando uma cotovelada em Millicent. Draco olhou para Potter quando Blaise completou. "Corajoso, mas extremamente estúpido".

Draco mordeu o lábio, dividido entre várias sensações: riso, alarme, exasperação e uma estranha… _afeição_, por falta de palavra melhor. Porque Potter estava dormindo. No meio do salão comunal da Sonserina, cercado por mais de setenta estudantes hostis, a maioria dos quais o odiava por princípio sonserino e muitos dos quais o odiava por preferência pessoal ou necessidade política. E ele estava profundamente adormecido, ainda encolhido no canto do sofá, o livro de Astronomia caindo do seu colo.

"Por Merlin, Potter", Draco resmungou e balançou a cabeça, decidindo que uma condescendência bem-humorada era provavelmente a melhor reação em público. Colocou o livro de Potter de lado, marcando a página em que ele tinha parado, e decidiu deixar o outro de óculos mesmo.

"Ele não é muito esperto, hein?", Nott disse. "Quer dizer… dormir? Aqui? Nós poderíamos fazer qualquer coisa com ele. Abre espaço, Malfoy-"

"Ele não é tão idiota assim", Draco disse calmamente, lançando um sorriso frio para Nott. "Potter sabe que eu não deixaria nada acontecer com ele. Nunca subestime seu inimigo, Nott".

Houve um silêncio carregado.

"Nott tem uma certa tendência a fazer isso", Pansy sorriu maliciosamente. "É de família, eu ouvi dizer".

Draco suprimiu o impulso de levantar as sobrancelhas. Era prática comum entre os sonserinos usar tudo o que sabiam um contra o outro, e essa não era a primeira vez que Pansy usava as infelizes circunstâncias familiares de Nott para perturbá-lo. Mas Pansy não tinha idéia de como era doloroso ser lembrado que seu pai estava em Azkaban. Draco agradeceu aos céus que seu pai não estava mais lá, e que Pansy estava ao seu lado. Ele se virou para encarar Nott, que tinha corado e agora estava pálido de fúria.

"Você está bem, Nott?", disse ele inocentemente.

"Ótimo", Nott resmungou.

"Eu estou dizendo, Bryant é pior do que Weasley quando começou como goleiro, é inacreditável", disse Blaise em voz alta, aparentemente retomando a conversa que estava tendo com Millicent, que aproveitou a deixa.

"Er - sim, mas o resto do time da Corvinal não é tão ruim", disse ela. "Vamos precisar de sorte para vencê-los, o apanhador deles é muito melhor do que o nosso", seus lábios se retorceram em desgosto. "Nós estamos perdidos sem você este ano, Draco".

Draco franziu a testa, incerto de como aceitar o comentário. Por um lado, a frase apontava que ele era um excelente apanhador e faria falta para o time. Por outro, lembrava a todos que ele não poderia jogar e por quê.

Mas, quando a razão de ele não poder jogar estava dormindo bem ao seu lado, não dava para os outros esquecerem dos fatos. E Millicent não era maldosa o suficiente para fazer elogios com outras intenções.

"Sim, obrigado, não me lembre".

"Vocês deveriam fazer mais daqueles jogos de apanhadores", Pansy disse. "Eles ficaram muito populares. Deixaram os grifinórios mortos de raiva por ver que, sem o resto do time por trás, você é mais do que páreo para o precioso pequeno Potter. Nós conseguimos status graças a você".

"Por que vocês passaram para jogos de cinco sets?", Blaise perguntou. "Vocês estavam fazendo sets de sete no sábado".

"Lição de casa demais", Draco respondeu, "Estou tão atrasado que não quero nem pensar. Aliás", ele olhou para o relógio, aliviado por ver que já era decentemente tarde, "Vou acordar o Belo Adormecido aqui e ir estudar. Eu sei", ele levantou a mão quando alguns de seus amigos protestaram. "…mas fiquei afastado por quatro dias e tenho que recuperar esse tempo". Chacoalhou Potter pelos ombros. "Potter?".

"Mhm - quê?", Potter se espreguiçou, meio desorientado.

"Confiante você, hein?", Draco disse, e seus amigos riram. "Levanta. Estou indo para o dormitório estudar". Ele projetou calma em Potter, ainda o segurando pelo ombro, esperando que ele não agisse de modo lesado demais.

"Certo", Potter sentou, meio corado, e começou a procurar pelo livro de Astronomia.

"Está aqui comigo. Vamos", Draco fez um aceno de boa noite para os amigos e começou a caminhar para o dormitório.

"Malfoy?" Potter disse. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, por quê?"

"Você está cansado. Quer dizer, você sabe, pelo elo-"

"O banheiro é por aqui", Draco o interrompeu e o obrigou a segui-lo. Ele se inclinou para perto quando os dois pegaram suas escovas de dente e começaram a se arrumar para a cama. "Estou exausto, mas estamos nas masmorras, será que você pode tentar lembrar disso?", ele sussurrou. Os olhos de Potter se arregalaram um pouco e concordou com a cabeça.

"Certo. Desculpe, eu esqueci".

"Não esqueça".

"Me desculpe, está bem? Eu acabei de acordar".

Draco esfregou os olhos, sentindo a energia que estava usando para se manter atento junto aos colegas de classe se exaurir.

"Malfoy, desiste de estudar agora, você vai acabar dormindo-"

"Eu não iria estudar de qualquer modo, seu idiota. Só disse aquilo para poder ir embora. Vamos", eles entraram no dormitório masculino e se jogaram na cama, puxando as cortinas e lançando feitiços de privacidade nelas. Draco fechou os olhos, meio perturbado ao perceber como se sentia exausto.

"Malfoy?"

"_O quê?_"

"Eu acho que isso é um não".

"Para que pergunta?"

"Se você quer… _errr_… você sabe…"

"Você só pode estar brincando".

"Eu dormi um pouco", disse Potter, se desculpando.

"Eu não".

"Eu sei…"

Draco suspirou quando percebeu que uma parte do seu corpo não tinha recebido o recado de quão exausto ele estava. "Sabe, é uma coisa ótima que você não tenha casado com uma garota", ele murmurou, se virando para o lado de Potter. "_Se você quer… errr… você sabe…_- isso foi extremamente romântico".

"É você que vive fazendo brincadeiras sobre casamentos serem românticos".

"Talvez você tenha me corrompido", disse, falhando em suprimir um bocejo.

"E talvez você tenha me corrompido. Porque, nesse exato momento, eu gostaria muito de sentir sua mão dentro da minha calça, e não me importo de ter que te agradar para conseguir isso".

Draco deu um sorriso, pegou sua varinha e murmurou alguns feitiços nas cortinas.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Você não acha que eu vou confiar nos feitiços de privacidade comuns, não é? Agora, sobre a minha mão nas suas calças…", ele bocejou. "Tire minhas roupas que eu te recompenso".

"Certo", Potter rapidamente se livrou das roupas de Draco e das suas, tão sensual quanto alguém que se despe para um exame médico. E imediatamente começou a beijar e acariciar Draco.

"Encantador", Draco ofegou enquanto eles investiam um contra o outro. "Não dá para entender como você ainda fica azul com aquele maldito feitiço". Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás. "Não… oh… não que eu esteja reclamando, se você quer saber. Não mesmo. Só que você não parecia tão… hmmm… eficiente durante nossa suspensão… ah-"

Potter riu alto — e então uma luz laranja e um grito abafado fizeram os dois pularem de susto.

"Mas que diabos-"

Draco riu. "É bom estar em casa de novo".

"O que foi isso?"

"Quem será que vai estar com as palavras _'Voyeur Perv__a'_ na testa amanhã? Foi essa pessoa que tentou desfazer nosso feitiço de privacidade".

Potter o olhou, surpreso. "Como é que você vive com essas pessoas?"

"Eles te mantêm atento", Draco deu de ombros e puxou Potter para perto de novo. "Potter, eu não quero falar sobre eles agora".

"Não, nem eu", Potter disse, afobado, e eles retomaram suas atividades anteriores e terminaram rapidamente.

Draco sentiu a agora familiar onda de letargia e estava prestes a se entregar a ela quando Potter limpou a garganta.

"Oh, o que foi afora?"

"Nada". Potter ficou quieto por alguns instantes, e então disse. "Te incomoda que a gente ainda… você sabe, que eu ainda fico azul com o feitiço?"

"Nesse exato momento, não", Draco bocejou. Ele rolou na cama e abraçou Potter, correndo a mão pelo seu cabelo bagunçado. "Sério, Potter, a gente não pode falar sobre isso amanhã?"

"Um. Sim", Potter respondeu, e acomodou o rosto sobre o ombro de Draco.

"Boa noite, Potter", Draco disse e se entregou à escuridão.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 29, Terça**

"Ficou _lindo_, Blaise", Malfoy riu no dia seguinte quando ele e Harry emergiram detrás das cortinas. Blaise lhe lançou um olhar cortante enquanto Crabbe e Goyle engoliam as risadas.

"Muito engraçado. Se importaria de dar um jeito nisso?"

"Ah não, combinou tanto. Pense nisso como uma propaganda. Garotas exibicionistas vão se atirar em cima de você". Malfoy e Harry caminharam para o banheiro e Blaise bloqueou a porta.

"Vamos, Draco, por favor. Você teria feito a mesma coisa e você sabe disso".

"Provavelmente".

"Olha, eu faço o seu dever de Transfiguração-"

"Por favor. Eu poderia escrevê-lo dormindo", Malfoy desdenhou, e Harry rodou os olhos enquanto os dois barganhavam.

"Malfoy", ele interrompeu, "você se importa de fazer isso no banheiro, para que a gente não se atrase para a aula?"

"Sim, tudo bem", Malfoy respondeu, e eles foram para o banheiro, ainda conversando.

Era fascinante assistir à interação entre os sonserinos, Harry pensou enquanto se arrumava e ouvia Malfoy e Blaise discutirem sobre o que Blaise estava disposto a fazer para ver removida a marca de "Voyeur Perva" da sua testa. Tudo era tão calculado. Nenhuma ação era tomada sem considerar as ramificações sociais. Não havia interações honestas e espontâneas entre amigos, como na Grifinória.

E Malfoy estava completamente dentro do seu ambiente lá. Se Harry não o tivesse visto com as barreiras abaixadas durante a suspensão, poderia jurar que aquele era o jeito natural dele. E, se não fosse o elo para mostrar os sentimentos verdadeiros de Malfoy, ele acreditaria que o que estava estampado no rosto do outro era genuíno. Que o olhar calmo de condescendência para Nott aquela manhã era real, e não guardava uma pontada de temor. Que o tratamento quase gentil reservado para Goyle e Crabbe não tinha por trás a determinação de colocá-los sob sua influência completa e publicamente, para mostrar para o resto dos sonserinos que, ainda que Crabbe e Goyle tivessem se enveredado para o lado de Millicent Bulstrode durante sua ausência, os dois ainda respondiam a ele, e não a ela.

Ele teria até pensado, sem o elo, que Malfoy não tinha se importado quando o rosto de Harry ficou azul de novo no salão comunal.

"Essa cor fica bem em você, Potter", ele riu. "Combina com seus olhos". Ele olhou pelo salão comunal, onde uma dúzia de alunos de todas as idades se aprontava para o café da manhã e comentava sobre o rosto de Harry. Limpou a garganta, esperando e ganhando a atenção de todos os presentes.

Ele olhou ao redor mais uma vez e suspirou com uma decepção debochada. "Que pena. Nott não está por aqui, então acho que não posso culpá-lo". Os outros riram. "Vamos combinar uma coisa, certo?", ele sorriu friamente. "Cada vez que Potter receber esse adorável feitiço, eu irei pessoalmente lançar _Virgo Acclaro _em todos os presentes. Então, não usem esse feitiço, a não ser que não se importem em anunciar para o mundo o seu status sexual e o dos seus amigos. Estamos combinados?"

Parecia mesmo que ele estava apenas se divertindo e seguindo a tradição de jogos de poder da Sonserina. Mais ninguém poderia dizer que Malfoy estava possesso, e não apenas pelo dano à sua reputação. Uma parte dele, e Harry podia sentir isso, estava genuinamente com raiva por alguém estar tentando fazer Harry passar por bobo.

Quando isso tinha acontecido? Quando eles tinham se aproximado tanto para que Malfoy se sentisse daquele jeito a respeito de Harry? Como se Harry por si só importasse, não porque o que ele sentia era refletido em Malfoy? E quando eles tinham se tornado próximos o bastante para que Malfoy confiasse em Harry coisas que ele não diria nem para seus amigos? Para que Malfoy fosse conscientemente diferente com Harry em relação ao resto do mundo?

Quando eles tinham se tornado um casal?

**ooooooo**

"Harry", Hermione murmurou no ouvido do grifinório durante a aula de Herbologia. "Ele está bem?"

Harry se virou na direção de Malfoy para encontrá-lo dormindo, a cabeça apoiada no braço e a pena prestes a escorregar por entre os dedos. Sorriu, cansado, pegou a pena de Malfoy e colocou-a junto ao tinteiro.

"O que ele tem?", ela murmurou, preocupada.

"Só está cansado". Harry tirou um livro grosso da mochila e cuidadosamente o colocou sob os braços de Malfoy, para que ele não se sentisse muito desconfortável quando acordasse. Sem perceber o que fazia, acaricou os fios loiros que caíam sobre a testa, afastando-os dos olhos do outro.

"Ele nunca dorme durante a aula", Hermione disse. "Ele está cansado demais. E você também", ela acrescentou, acusadoramente. "Harry, o que está acontecendo?"

Harry esfregou os olhos, cansado.

"Harry", Ron sussurrou do outro lado. "O que foi? Por que vocês dois estão parecendo como se não tivessem uma boa noite de sono há muito tempo?".

"Nós estamos bem".

"Harry-"

"Olha, eu não posso dizer para vocês, está bem? Não sem conversar com ele antes".

"Por que não?"

"Estou casado, lembra?", Harry retrucou. "Devo a ele um pouco de discrição. Ele não é exatamente o maior fã de vocês dois e não ia ficar muito feliz se eu começasse a contar para vocês coisas da nossa vida particular".

"Você está mantendo segredos de nós dois por causa dele?", Hermione perguntou, devagar.

"Não, não é… isso não-", Harry se interrompeu. "Sim, estou".

Ron e Hermione o encararam.

"Sou eu que tenho que viver com ele. É por esse motivo que nós ficamos afastados por quatro dias. Para que aprendêssemos a viver juntos sem nos matar. E se isso significa que eu tenho que esconder algumas coisas de vocês, então é assim que vai ser. Vocês são meus melhores amigos, mas ele é meu… _cônjuge_. Eu não pedi por isso e não estou feliz por esse fato, mas tenho que tomar o partido dele de vez em quando. Desculpem".

"Mas-"

"E ele faria a mesma coisa por mim".

"Eu duvido muito disso, Harry", Ron resmungou.

"Você não-"

"Se você acha isso porque ele lançou aquele feitiço idiota em todo mundo durante a aula de Aritmancia hoje quando alguém fez isso com você-", Hermione começou.

"Sim, por coisas desse tipo. E por não deixar ninguém encostar em mim quando eu dormi no meio do salão comunal da Sonserina ontem".

"Você dormiu no salão comunal da Sonserina?", as sobrancelhas de Ron desapareceram debaixo da sua franja.

"Eu estava cansado-"

"Por quê?"

"E por que… você não precisa passar todo o seu tempo livre com ele, Harry", Hermione disse. "Ninguém espera que você-"

"Eu não estou passando todo o meu tempo livre-"

"Nós só te vemos na aula", ela respondeu. "Vocês ficam desaparecendo nos intervalos… nem fazem mais as refeições no Grande Salão".

"Todo mundo quer saber para onde vocês vão quando desaparecem", Ron disse.

"Para o nosso dormitório, está bem? Nós vamos para o nosso dormitório- vocês sabem, porque é imposível que a gente se concentre o dia inteiro se não formos. E eu realmente gostaria que as pessoas parassem de fazer esse tipo de pergunta, como se elas tivessem todo o direito de se intrometer". Ele mordeu a língua, esperando que não tivesse soado rude demais, mas sabendo que tinha.

"Mas Harry-"

Malfoy se mexeu devagar, levantando as sobrancelhas, e Harry pôs uma mão em seu ombro, desejando que ele próprio pudesse dormir também. O loiro abriu os olhos, encontrando o olhar de Harry, e sorriu preguiçosamente para ele. Malfoy levantou a cabeça devagar e o beijou, ainda meio adormecido, e Harry se inclinou para o beijo, sem se importar com quem os visse. Não se importou nem quando ouviu Ron soltar uma exclamação de nojo. As mãos de Malfoy brincaram um pouco com o cabelo de Harry, e então ele quebrou o beijo, bocejando.

"Um, desculpe", ele bocejou de novo. Sentou, esfregando os olhos e lentamente se orientando. "Por quanto tempo eu apaguei?"

"Acho que não muito", Harry disse. "Não se preocupe, eu te empresto as minhas anotações".

"Mm. Queria que a gente estivesse em casa. É difícil demais ficar acordado nessa maldita aula", ele bocejou.

"Malfoy, o que está acontecendo?", Ron disse baixinho, e Harry lhe lançou um olhar cansado.

"Com quem?"

"Você não costuma dormir nas aulas".

Malfoy se virou para Harry. "Você não contou para eles?"

"Não… você não se importa?"

"Não, pode falar".

"Você não contou para ninguém na Sonserina".

"Eu conheço meus amigos", ele disse de modo seco. "E também sei que seus amiguinhos iriam preferir se matar a machucar você. Pode contar o que você quiser". Ele pegou a pena e olhou para a lousa, tentando entender onde Sprout estava na lição.

"Nos contar o quê?", Hermione perguntou, aflita.

"Shhh. É que… Pomfrey não tem muita certeza do que está acontecendo, na verdade…", e Harry se viu grato pela preocupação deles enquanto confidenciava a situação para seus dois amigos mais próximos.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 31, Quinta (madrugada)**

Draco acordou, vagamente excitado e confuso. Aquele sonho tinha sido… interessante. Não muito vívido, mas havia algo… algo acolhedor nele…

Olhou para o relógio. Três da manhã. Potter estava dormindo ao seu lado, e Draco o abraçou, sorrindo quando o grifinório automaticamente acomodou a cabeça em seu ombro. Devagar, o sonserino acariciou o cabelo de Potter e fechou os olhos, esperando voltar a dormir, mas sua mente continuava zunindo e repassando as imagens do sonho. Ele bocejou e fez uma careta de irritação.

Precisava dormir. Os níveis de energia dos dois estavam mais baixos a cada dia, e Pomfrey estava fazendo um milhão de perguntas para tentar descobrir o motivo. A poção reanimadora funcionava um pouco, e estar na Sonseriva ajudava muito Draco — o desafio de ter que compensar pelo elo era bem estimulante — mas o fato era que os dois estavam enfraquecendo cada dia mais. Com sorte, Esposito encontraria uma solução logo, ou eles teriam que voltar para a Grifinória antes que os sonserinos percebecessem que havia algo errado.

Correu devagar a mão pelas costas despidas de Potter, sentindo um prazer sensual na sensação de pele contra pele. Moveu suas pernas para entre as do grifinório e sua excitação aumentou quando encostou na virilha de Potter e sentiu algo duro.

Potter estava sonhando também, aparentemente. E Draco precisava voltar a dormir antes que ficasse excitado demais por causa disso. Fechou os olhos, só para os arregalar de novo quando Potter se moveu contra ele e gemeu.

"Potter?"

Potter acordou, surpreso por se ver em um abraço tão firme, e imediatamente começou a se esfregar contra Draco. Draco riu.

"Seu tarado! Por Merlin, Potter, são três da manhã".

"Meu corpo não sabe disso. E eu estava sonhando que era de tarde e você estava fazendo… errr, coisas que a gente faz à tarde. Lá na clareira".

Os batimentos cardíacos de Draco aceleraram um pouco. "Potter, nós precisamos dormir".

"Sabe o que vai nos ajudar a dormir?", Potter perguntou, deslizando a mão pela virilha de Draco.

"Como você ainda brilha azul é um mistério para mim".

"Eu poderia te explicar, mas prefiro fazer uma coisa que vai acabar com a gente voltando a dormir"

"Ótimo", Draco aceitou a lógica de Potter. "Mas espera aí-", ele pegou a varinha no criado mudo e acenou na direção dos dois, murmurando um feitiço rápido.

"Só você mesmo para saber um feitiço que se livra do mau hálito de quando se acaba de acordar", Potter se aproveitou do feitiço e beijou Draco.

"O que os trouxas fazem a respeito?"

"Como é que eu vou saber?", Potter começou a lamber o caminho até a orelha de Draco, e o sonserino suspirou, percebendo que não haveria como ele voltar a dormir agora se não fosse até o fim. Virgem ou não, Potter estava se tornando muito bom em conseguir o que queria de Draco. O que para ele estava ótimo. O único porém era a questão do esgotamento de energia, o que não era bem um problema quando eles ainda tinham cerca de quatro horas antes de precisarem levantar de novo.

Draco fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo responder a Potter, o calor subir por sua pele… aquilo era tão bom… tão melhor do que os amassos corridos em salas de aula vazias ou contra árvores… na verdade…

"Potter. Pare". Draco se afastou, colocando uma mão no peito de Potter. O grifinório gemeu de frustração.

"O que foi?"

"Eu quero… hmmm, eu gostaria de voltar para o nosso quarto".

"O quê? Por quê?"

"Porque eu não quero ficar preocupado com a possibilidade dos meus amigos nos interromperem".

"São três da manhã".

"Eu sei. Mas e se algum deles lançou um feitiço para detectar quando nós-"

"Malfoy, vamos lá. Eu não gosto de dizer isso, mas sejamos realistas: não vamos demorar muito. E depois a gente pode-"

"Eu quero que demore um pouco mais"

"Por quê?"

Por deus, Potter era bem lerdo de vez em quando. Draco respirou fundo. "Potter. Quantas vezes você vai ficar azul no meio da aula antes de cansar?"

"Eu já estou cansado, mas-", Potter se interrompeu, e Draco quase pôde ver a luzinha de entendimento se acendendo em sua mente. Ele se afastou devagar e sentou na cama.

"Malfoy… Eu… você disse que não iria me pressionar-"

"Não estou te pressionando. Só estou sugerindo-"

"Olha, eu-"

"_Lumus_", disse Draco, e piscou com a luz que se acendeu. Ele também sentou na cama e passou os óculos para Potter.

"Malfoy-"

"Eu não estou pressionando. Mas estou pronto e eu quero… Eu quero você".

"Eu, eu quero você também, mas-"

"Você pode _ficar por cima_, se você quiser".

Potter piscou.

"Faz um pouco de diferença, não é mesmo?"

"Er… sim". Potter esfregou uma mão no cabelo, nervoso. "Mas… eu nunca-"

"Eu também não. Nós estaríamos quites".

"Malfoy, eu… e se eu te machucar?"

"Você não vai me machucar, eu confio em você". Potter lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo, e Draco sorriu. "No que se refere a esse assunto, quero dizer. Eu confio em você. Você não vai me machucar. Não mais do que… não mais do que o necessário".

Potter abraçou os joelhos e olhou para baixo, e Draco pôde sentir os impulsos conflitantes dentro dele. Colocou a mão no braço de Potter e esperou.

Por fim, o grifinório o encarou, ainda nervoso, mas decidido, e concordou com a cabeça.

Draco pegou as chaves de portal enquanto Potter separava as roupas e mochilas que eles levariam. O sonserino encerrou o "Lumus" e entregou a chave de portal de Potter.

"Você deveria tirar os feitiços de privacidade das cortinas", disse Potter.

"Por quê?"

"Para que os outros não percam tempo tentando nos acordar amanhã de manhã. Ou que sejam vítima da azaração que você deve ter lançado nessas cortinas".

"Você não é nada divertido, Potter", disse Draco, mas tirou os feitiços e abriu as cortinas. Eles ativaram as chaves de portal e em instantes estavam no quarto.

"_Lumus_", disse Draco, e eles deixaram de lado as roupas e mochilas trazidas do dormitório da Sonserina. Encararam-se, ajoelhados na cama, repentinamente tímidos.

"Você tem certeza disso?", perguntou Potter suavemente, entrelaçando os dedos nos de Draco.

Draco respirou fundo e concordou com a cabeça.

"Quer fazer o feitiço que a curandeira sugeriu?"

Draco assentiu de novo, e os dois pegaram as varinhas. Eles se aproximaram e apoiaram a testa uma contra a outra, fechando os olhos.

Draco limpou a mente, aspirando de modo profundo, e começou o 'Encantamento para Tranquilidade' que Esposito ensinara alguns dias atrás. Potter se uniu a ele, e logo as palavras murmuradas preencheram o ar ao redor, quase como uma presença física. Draco podia sentir a serenidade fluir para dentro dele, soando como ondas do mar em uma praia tranquila, não deixando espaço para receios ou medos.

Eles repetiram o encantamento, entrando em um transe de profunda tranqüilidade, a respiração mais calma, os lábios tão próximos que eles sussurravam contra a boca um do outro, beijando-se no intervalo entre as palavras. Os dois mergulharam em um estado de calma, sentindo ondas de serenidade e paz.

Acabaram o feitiço depois da terceira repetição. Os dois colocaram as varinhas de lado e continuaram a se beijar, movendo-se juntos. Draco trouxe Potter para deitar consigo até que eles estivessem entrelaçados na cama, Potter completamente em cima de Draco.

O sonserino jogou a cabeça para trás, se concentrando em sentir os lábios que se moviam pelo seu pescoço, as mãos que o acariciavam em todos os lugares. Puxou Potter para mais perto, correndo uma mão pelos cabelos bagunçados e acariciando devagar o calcanhar do outro com o pé, cada movimento tão lento e tão incrivelmente delicado. Nenhuma palavra, apenas suspiros e gemidos fracos, o som de dedos correndo contra pele e de ondas batendo na praia.

Potter levantou a cabeça e olhou para Draco, pedindo em silêncio permissão para continuar, e Draco concordou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos enquanto o outro pegava o pequeno frasco de óleo com essência de mel que a curandeira lhes dera. Sentiu Potter deitar ao seu lado e então mãos quentes correram pelo seu peito, sua barriga, deixando traços do óleo brilhando na pele do loiro enquanto se moviam mais para baixo. Draco abriu os olhos e pegou o frasco, espalhando um pouco nas próprias mãos. Devagar, começou a traçar o tórax de Potter, ao redor de cada mamilo, no pescoço, sorrindo pela forma como a respiração do outro se tornava mais intensa quando os dedos de Draco tocavam algum ponto sensível. Mas as mãos de Potter não pararam nem por um momento de espalhar o óleo pelo corpo do loiro.

Potter levantou uma sobrancelha, pedindo permissão de novo, e Draco separou as coxas, não sentindo medo algum quando as mãos de Potter foram mais para baixo e ele começou a espalhar o óleo entre suas pernas. Outro olhar questionador, e o loiro concordou com a cabeça, ficando um pouco tenso quando um dedo entrou nele. Potter parou e seus olhos perguntavam se Draco queria que ele parasse — e Draco o puxou para um beijo, controlando sua respiração para aceitar a dor e relaxar, sabendo que a dor iria passar e que não havia o que temer.

Então Potter fez alguma coisa que mandou uma onda elétrica de prazer pelo corpo de Draco, e ele ofegou. Potter se afastou, relaxando quando percebeu que Draco não estava sentindo dor, e repetiu o que tinha acabado de fazer. Draco o segurou pelo ombro, tremendo, um gemido escapou dos seus lábios e sua respiração ficou ofegante. Ele ouviu o barulho das ondas se tornar mais forte, como se perturbadas pelo vento, mas o som logo voltou ao ritmo calmo de antes.

Os olhos de Potter estavam questionando de novo, e Draco assentiu, começando a virar de bruços. Só que então mudou de idéia. Esposito tinha explicado que aquela posição provavelmente seria a mais fácil para a primeira vez, e na hora pareceu uma boa idéia, mas agora… _não_. Ele precisava ver Potter, ler suas emoções, poder dar segurança a eles dois. Potter franziu a testa em confusão quando Draco voltou a deitar de costas, puxando o moreno de volta para cima dele para continuar a espalhar o óleo. O loiro sorriu quando Potter entendeu a mudança de planos e fechou os olhos para se concentrar nas sensações.

Potter se aproximou, e as bocas se encontraram de novo. O grifinório acariciou a nuca e as bochechas de Draco, afastando o cabelo do rosto dele, usando a outra mão para se guiar devagar dentro do sonserino. Draco ficou tenso quando sentiu a dor lhe queimar por dentro e gemeu contra o pescoço de Potter, afundando as unhas nos ombros dele, mas se obrigando a aceitá-lo. Potter não se mexeu, beijando gentilmente a cabeça do loiro. Draco podia senti-lo tentando reassegurar a si mesmo que o sonserino estava bem, só precisava de um tempo para se ajustar.

Draco respirou fundo repetidas vezes, seguindo o ritmo das ondas calmas quase inaudíveis, a dor diminuindo e começando a dar lugar para uma sensação de paz e confiança — o que a curandeira dissera que era uma reação natural e muito positiva. Ele procurou os lábios de Potter de novo, enganchando as pernas em volta de sua cintura, movendo-se junto com ele. Ofegou quando foi invadido por outra onda de prazer, mais forte dessa vez e misturada à dor. _Forte demais_.

"Shh...", Potter o acalmou, mas Draco sentiu um soluço subir por seu peito, mesmo com o feitiço, mesmo com tudo que eles tinham partilhado até agora. Aquilo era demais, ele não estava no controle, era uma invasão, era errado, ele não iria agüentar — mas Potter ainda estava lá e o abraçava, ainda dentro dele, o trazendo gentilmente de volta para o transe do feitiço, de volta a eles, à confiança.

"Shhh...", Potter beijou sua testa, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele, ainda sem se mexer. Draco o abraçou, a dor mais suportável, o som calmo das ondas gradualmente voltando. Voltando e então começando a ficar mais alto conforme as sensações se intensificavam, mas não tão assustador dessa vez.

Draco abriu os olhos e encontrou Potter o encarando, todo o seu ser completamente focado em impedir que o loiro entrasse em pânico. Ele sorriu e afastou o cabelo de Potter da testa, traçando sua cicatriz com o dedo e permitindo que eles começassem a se mover juntos e mais intensamente. Começou a trazer Potter mais para dentro do transe do feitiço, para que ele confiasse em si mesmo e começasse a se entregar aos movimentos, o som das ondas aumentando até que se transformasse em uma tempestade. E eles estavam começando a se afogar nessa tempestade e a serem consumidos por ela — imagens que deveriam ser aterrorizantes, mas, ao invés disso, eram excitantes e empolgantes.

Draco sentiu que Potter continuava no controle, mas com risco de entrar em pânico pelo que estava vivenciando. Era a primeira vez de Potter também, afinal, e, com ou sem Feitiço de Tranqüilidade, ele precisava da ajuda de Draco tanto quanto Draco precisava da dele.

E Draco pelo menos sabia um pouco do que Potter deveria estar sentindo; a estonteante sensação de estar dentro de outra pessoa e a impossibilidade de diminuir o ritmo para controlar algo quase incontrolável: a necessidade do corpo de investir rápido e forte e chegar ao clímax o mais rápido possível. O Feitiço de Tranqüilidade ajudava um pouco, mas não era suficiente. Ele correu a mão pelo tórax de Potter para acalmá-lo, sentindo os tremores na sua pele enquanto Potter mordia o lábio e se concentrava em não ir rápido demais, em não machucar Draco, em não acabar com aquilo enquanto Draco não estivesse pronto.

Só que Draco tinha certeza de que estava pronto. Para qualquer coisa. Ele enroscou as pernas com mais força ao redor de Potter, fazendo-o entrar mais fundo, e arqueou as costas pelas ondas de prazer que o invadiram, encorajando Potter a seguir seus instintos e se entregar. Era como se eles estivessem tentando controlar uma tempestade juntos, Draco pensou enquanto Potter procurava se reassegurar de que o sonserino queria que ele se movesse. E então eles estavam investindo um contra o outro ao mesmo tempo, era quase quente demais para suportar, faíscas de luzes brilhavam ao redor deles por causa do feitiço, e os dois estavam queimando, eles iriam explodir-

Draco capturou os lábios de Potter com os seus e não conseguiu conter um grito quando cada nervo do seu corpo pareceu estar em chamas com o êxtase. Suas costas arquearam para fora da cama enquanto, com um grito rouco, Potter também pulsou dentro dele, o calor os envolvendo e as luzes ficando tão fortes que quase os cegou. Incontáveis momentos se passaram até que os dois caíram de volta na cama, exaustos.

E então tinha acabado. Pequenas faíscas de luz ainda brilhavam ao redor deles, não mais freneticamente, só que de modo calmo. Draco sentiu ser envolvido por ondas de tranqüilidade, calor e afeição. Ele esticou a mão até Potter, ainda deitado em cima de si, respirando devagar e suavemente contra seus cabelos. Uma onda de sono reconfortante o invadiu e ele se entregou a ela de boa vontade.

**ooooooo**  
**ooooooo**

_¹NdT: Queenie é o apelido da Daphne Greengrass, uma sonserina que só aparece nos livros uma vez (menciona-se que ela fez os NOMs ao mesmo tempo que a Hermione), mas que está sempre presente nas fics em inglês. Acho que pela escassez de sonserinas "canon"._

* * *

_**Nota da dupla-de-duas: **muito obrigada a quem deixou comentários, tanto aqui quanto por e-mail, nos fóruns e no Orkut. Essa fic se torna melhor a cada capítulo, non? o/_

_**Nota da tradutora:** manchete do Profeta Diário no dia seguinte: "Tremores abalam estrutura do castelo de Hogwarts durante a madrugada. Especialistas ainda investigam as causas". ;) (ps. O Draco "em seu habitat natural" na Sonserina é tudo de bom!)_

_**Nota da beta:** É. O castelo é velho. Agora, falando sério... vocês podem me chamar de louca, mas o que eu mais gostei foi a maneira como a autora retrata a Sonserina e seus jogos de poder. Eu definitivamente preferiria a Sonserina. E alguém me diz... o que é aquele feitiço para mostrar quem é virgem ou não? Céus, o Neville! O Neville! _

* * *

_**Mais uma nota da tradutora:** Uma das várias fãs de Bond ao redor do mundo pediu (e conseguiu) permissão da Anna Fugazzi para ilustrar algumas cenas da fic. Os desenhos dela são maravilhosos! Com a permissão de ambas, estou postando aqui o link para as ilustrações prontas referentes aos capítulos já postados para vocês aproveitarem também. _

_Quem está no nosso mailing de atualização recebeu os links junto com o e-mail de aviso do capítulo. Quem não está no mailing e tiver problemas para abrir os links é só escrever para o e-mail da Blackberry Jam._

_Os créditos dos desenhos são da **Chibitoaster**. Os créditos da fic, como vocês já estão cansados de saber, são da **Anna Fugazzi**. A babação é minha mesmo. _

_**Capa da fic  
**__www(ponto)chibitoaster(ponto)com(barra)bond(underlined)cover(underlined)f(ponto)jpg_

_**Capítulo 1 - na ala hospitalar  
**__www(ponto)chibitoaster(ponto)com(barra)bonded(underlined)ch1(ponto)jpg_

_**Capítulo 3 - problemas para se concentrar na aula de poções  
**__www(ponto)chibitoaster(ponto)com(barra)potions(underlined)class(ponto)jpg_

_**Capítulo 5 - primeiro beijo  
**__www(ponto)chibitoaster(ponto)com(barra)h-dkiss(underlined)2(ponto)jpg_


	10. de 29 a 31 de outubro

**Bond  
**Por **Anna Fugazzi**

Tradução para o português: **Calíope Amphora  
**Betagem da tradução: **Dana Norram**

**Capítulo 10**  
**de 29 a 31 de outubro**

**Dia 31, Quinta (manhã)**

Harry assistiu ao lento subir e descer do tórax de Malfoy e se perguntou se os dois algum dia voltariam a se falar. Decidiu que não importava.

Tinha acordado de um sono profundo e estava deitado, ainda meio-dormindo, há o que pareciam horas, não pensando em nada além da maciez dos lençóis, no calor do pescoço de Malfoy contra seu rosto e no cheiro de mel, suor, sexo e do cabelo de Malfoy. O cabelo dele cheirava como… jasmim, talvez? Bem, alguma erva de cheiro bom. Era macio também, e muito fino. Harry o assoprou gentilmente, sentindo os fios sacudirem contra seus lábios, e percebeu que Malfoy estava acordando. Só abriu os olhos quando o sonserino se mexeu e deitou de bruços. Malfoy sorriu preguiçosamente e tocou os lábios de Harry com os dedos antes de suspirar e fechar os olhos de novo, uma mão espalmada na coxa de Harry, os dedos se movendo devagar sobre a pele.

Ainda dava tempo de os dois pegarem o café da manhã, caso corressem. Mas Harry sabia que não tinha energia para sair da cama naquele momento, muito menos andar até o Grande Salão. Não estava com fome. E, aparentemente, nem Malfoy. Então eles continuaram deitados lado a lado, sem se mexer, exceto pelos dedos de Malfoy, e a respiração dos dois era o único som no quarto.

Bastante tempo depois, Harry olhou para o relógio de novo. Tinham perdido o café da manhã. E, se não levantassem nos próximos dez minutos, se atrasariam para a aula de Transfiguração. Suspirou e se sentou devagar na cama. Malfoy esfregou a mão no rosto e respirou fundo, reunindo forças. Devagar, sentou-se também e fez uma careta, se remexendo um pouco.

Harry tocou seu ombro, levantando uma sobrancelha, e Malfoy abriu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça, desdenhando a preocupação do grifinório enquanto se espreguiçava e levantava da cama para se trocar. Harry assistiu Malfoy se vestir, franzindo a testa. O sonserino agia como se tivesse que fazer força para não voltar a deitar e dormir. E, julgando pelos olhares preocupados que lançava a Harry de vez em quando, o grifinório provavelmente aparentava o mesmo.

Transfiguração. Era só isso que importava. Chegar na aula, e chegar a tempo. Não por medo de perder pontos ou de ganhar detenções, mas porque a alternativa era voltar a deitar e se entregar à exaustão.

**ooooooo**

McGonagall levantou a cabeça diante do burburinho que se espalhou pela classe quando eles entraram e imediatamente gesticulou para que os dois se aproximassem de sua mesa. Harry ficou confuso; eles não estavam atrasados. Chegaram em cima da hora, mas não estavam atrasados.

"Potter, Malfoy, Madame Pomfrey quer vê-los no hospital. Ela está com dois aurores, que precisam falar com vocês".

"Aurores?" Malfoy repetiu, e Harry percebeu que aquela era a primeira coisa que um deles falava aquela manhã. "Por que-"

"Eu não sei, sr. Malfoy. Agora, apressem-se para não deixá-los esperando mais. Eles estão aqui desde o café da manhã".

"Aurores," Harry disse enquanto eles caminhavam para a ala hospitalar. "Para quê? Madame Pantere já nos encheu de perguntas no dia em que o feitiço foi lançado, o que mais eles podem querer saber?"

"Talvez detalhes sobre esse cansaço," disse Malfoy, esfregando os olhos. "Agora eles devem estar preocupados sobre a intenção disto ser nos prejudicar".

"Malfoy… você está bem?"

"Hm? Sim. Por quê?"

"Sua aparência não está das melhores".

"Talvez eu não tenha dormido o suficiente na noite passada", Malfoy soava como se tentasse ser irônico, mas não estava conseguindo.

"Não é isso".

"Algo me diz que nós vamos passar bastante tempo falando sobre esse assunto com os aurores, Potter. Será que dá para deixar essa conversa para eles?"

"Tudo bem", Harry resmungou. Ele levantou o rosto, meio assustado, quando Malfoy tocou em sua mão. "O que foi?"

Malfoy tinha parado de andar e estava olhando para o chão, um pouco nervoso. "Você… você… está tudo bem?"

"Ahn?"

"Com o que aconteceu -"

"Ontem à noite?", Harry achou impossível reprimir um sorriso, mesmo com o cansaço. "Claro que sim. E você?"

O sorriso de resposta de Malfoyera toda a segurança que Harry precisava, e eles ficaram parados lá por alguns momentos, sorrindo um para o outro antes de desviarem o olhar. Harry podia sentir uma dúzia de emoções diferentes passando entre eles, nenhuma delas ruim. Felicidade, e surpresa por essa felicidade. Afeição. Um tipo de timidez também, porque tudo aquilo era novidade para eles.

Nada disso precisava ser analisado. _'Isso não é sobre pensar, é sobre sentir'_, Malfoy tinha dito algum tempo atrás, e ele estava certo.

O sonserino apontou com a cabeça na direção da ala hospitalar e eles voltaram a andar, em silêncio cúmplice.

Oh... Pomfrey provavelmente iria querer saber tudo sobre o que acontecera na noite anterior. E Harry de repente percebeu que não queria dividir aquilo com ninguém. Era simplesmente… íntimo demais. Tinha se acostumado a conversar com Pomfrey e Esposito sobre um monte de coisas, mas, o que tinha acontecido na noite passada…

Não tinha nada a ver com o feitiço do elo. Tinha, mas não tinha. O que eles fizeram ontem à noite podia ter começado por causa do elo, podia ter acontecido só porque eles não tinham escolha, mas… a _maneira _como tinha acontecido ia muito além de um simples feitiço. Tinha a ver com os dois superando tudo o que se impunha entre eles e construindo algo juntos. Algo espetacular. Porque ele tinha certeza de que nunca iria esquecer sua primeira vez enquanto vivesse. E, julgando pelas emoções vindas de Malfoy através do elo, duvidava que ele algum dia esquecesse também.

E Malfoy… aquilo tinha sido muito corajoso, se entregar a Harry daquele jeito. Ele tinha sentido o pânico de Malfoy e ficou impressionado pela confiança que o sonserino tinha mostrado, deixando Harry ajudá-lo. Mesmo com tudo que eles tinham feito um para o outro, antes e depois do elo, Malfoy deixara Harry ajudá-lo, e tinha se preocupado em ajudar Harry também. Sim, muito disso provavelmente era devido ao elo e ao feitiço de tranqüilidade, mas havia algo de muito significativo em conseguir acalmar um garoto que estava se sentindo assustado e pressionado com base somente na confiança.

E então, essa manhã, quando eles tinham ficado juntos sem a necessidade de palavras, sem precisarem de nada para se sentir confortáveis e…

Caramba, ele pensou, se assustando. Aquilo estava ficando intenso demais. Precisava pensar melhor, ir com mais calma.

Muito do que estava sentindo era apenas devido ao feitiço de união, ele procurou se lembrar com firmeza. Apenas um feitiço. Os sentimentos de confiança, carinho e de que eles pertenciam um ao outro — sim, pareciam maravilhosos e genuínos, mas não queriam dizer nada. Ele e Malfoy podiam estar casados, mas eles não eram amigos de verdade, e nem amantes de verdade. Tudo aquilo poderia acabar de uma hora para outra. Poderia.

Mas, por enquanto… era simplesmente inacreditável.

Oh, por deus, e agora eles deveriam conversar com Pomfrey a respeito. Isso com certeza os traria de volta ao mundo real. Ele pensou, meio ressentido, que já era ruim o suficiente ter que passar por aquilo de modo involuntário; por que, além de tudo, tinha que colocar todos os fatos sob uma lente de aumento? Harry realmente preferia lembrar da sua primeira vez porque ela tinha sido inesperadamente maravilhosa e não porque ele tivera que repassar todos os detalhes com a enfermeira da escola.

Talvez Pomfrey não se lembrasse de perguntar. Talvez eles ficassem ocupados falando com os aurores sobre o cansaço, e o assunto não surgiria na conversa. Isso seria legal.

**ooooooo**

"Harry? Você está bem?", Madame Pantere repetiu pela terceira vez, e Harry se remexeu.

"Sim-"

"Não, você não está. O que-", mas Harry estava levantando, uma sensação de desconforto o obrigando a agir de alguma maneira.

"Potter-", Pomfrey disse, alarmada, enquanto Harry caminhou para a repartição que o separava de Malfoy e do Auror Tobin, que o entrevistava. Harry abriu as cortinas sem hesitar, mal registrando os protestos de Pomfrey e Pantere quando viu a raiva e o ressentimento refletidos nos olhos de Malfoy serem substituídos por surpresa e alívio.

"Sr. Potter!", Tobin exclamou.

"O que foi?", Harry perguntou para Malfoy.

"Sr. Potter, por favor, volte para-"

"Malfoy, qual é o problema?", perguntou Harry, ignorando Tobin.

Malfoy apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça. O auror insistiu, "Sr. Potter, eu estou conduzindo uma entrevista aqui-"

"Eu não estou falando com você", disse Harry rudemente, sem desviar os olhos de Malfoy. "Que diabos está acontecendo? Você está prestes a explodir". Ele colocou a mão no ombro do sonserino, confuso porque Malfoy continuou em silêncio e desviou o rosto, sua raiva ainda nítida, mas não direcionada ao grifinório.

"Sr. Potter-"

"O que é que você estava perguntando para ele?", Harry questionou.

"Eu estou reunindo informações sobre quem quis prejudicá-lo, sr. Potter. Estou fazendo meu trabalho", respondeu, e Harry percebeu o medo escondido atrás do tom pomposo.

"Só fazendo o seu trabalho? Seu trabalho é descobrir o que está acontecendo com nós dois, ou será que você está tentando conseguir outro tipo de informação também?", ele acusou, e ficou indignado pela expressão culpada no rosto do outro. "Seu desgraçado! Você deveria estar nos _ajudando_, e não o interrogando sobre-"

"Potter!", Malfoy cortou.

"O que você perguntou para ele?", Harry gritou. Malfoy levantou, o segurou pelo ombro e o conduziu até a repartição ao lado.

"O que-", Harry começou a dizer, e Malfoy tapou sua boca com uma das mãos.

"Cale a boca. Sério, cale a boca", ele sussurrou, sua raiva contra o Auror rapidamente se voltando para Harry. "Eu não preciso que você venha me salvar, seu idiota. Eu posso lidar com-"

"O que foi que ele disse?", perguntou Harry, desvencilhando-se da mão de Malfoy.

"O que você acha que ele disse?", Malfoy sussurrou, furioso, os olhos brilhando, uma mão apertando a de Harry com força. "Ele perguntou o que meu pai acha do elo, o que ele tinha me dito a respeito, o que isso significava para a minha família, e como está a… a 'posição social' do meu pai com o… com- e se… se ele acha que o feitiço foi lançado por um-", Malfoy se interrompeu, respirou fundo e desviou o rosto, diminuindo a força com que segurava a mão de Harry. "E se meu pai acha que o feitiço foi lançado por um Comensal da Morte que estava com inveja dele", ele disse, a voz mais controlada. "Ou se eu achava que meu pai poderia ter lançado o feitiço. Para se livrar de você, a serviço do Lorde das Trevas".

Harry respirou fundo, incomodado por alguém poder pensar uma coisa dessas de um pai, e mais ainda perguntar algo assim para um filho… e mais incomodado ainda pelo fato de que ele próprio não poderia afirmar com certeza que Lucius Malfoy não estaria disposto a sacrificar seu único filho a pedido de Voldemort.

"E ele perguntou mais um monte de coisas sobre o meu pai, que eu não posso nem comentar com você". Malfoy estava falando de maneira mais suave, mas sem olhar para ele. Harry o segurou pelo ombro, tentando forçá-lo a levantar o rosto. "Potter, não".

Droga. Droga, droga, droga, eles não podiam nem conversar a respeito. Não podiam conversar sobre a coisa mais importante de suas vidas, das vidas de toda a sociedade bruxa. Tinham que viver à parte disso, fingindo esquecer que estavam em lados opostos, que Harry era o maior inimigo de Voldemort, que Malfoy era filho de seu principal seguidor. Porque não era uma guerra declarada; era uma guerra feita por meio de espiões, mentiras, maldições Imperio e manipulações, e Lucius Malfoy nunca tinha admitido abertamente que estava do outro lado, nunca, nem mesmo depois do tempo em Azkaban.

"Ele não pode te perguntar nada que não tenha a ver com o feitiço do elo", disse Harry devagar.

"Você pode provar que isso não tem nada a ver com quem lançou o elo?", Malfoy retrucou.

_Droga._

"Você _quer _que ele diga essas coisas quando ele deveria estar tentando te ajudar?", perguntou Harry, decidindo, sem pensar muito a respeito, ficar do lado de Malfoy nesse caso. Não na guerra inteira; só nessa batalha. Nessa única batalha, que representava encontrar um jeito de sobreviver àquele feitiço.

_Que decisão mais sonserina_, Harry pensou de repente. Esquecer a questão principal, esquecer que o Auror Tobin poderia conseguir informações importantes com Malfoy para o lado da Luz na guerra. Esquecer tudo isso e considerar apenas no seu (e no de Malfoy) bem-estar, saúde, segurança e-

Não, não era hora de pensar nisso. "Você quer mesmo que ele abuse do cargo para talvez conseguir uma promoção?"

Malfoy levantou as sobrancelhas. "Conseguir uma promoção? Meio cínico você de dizer isso, não?"

"É isso que ele está fazendo e você sabe".

"Que coisa mais sonserina da sua parte, acusá-lo de agir em interesse próprio".

"Não comece a me insultar, seu idiota", Harry resmungou. "Ou eu posso mencionar que tentar me impedir de te ajudar é algo muito grifinório da sua parte".

Malfoy riu, inesperadamente, e a tensão entre eles diminiu.

"Ele não pode te perguntar esse tipo de coisa", Harry disse gentilmente depois de alguns segundos. "Não é certo e não vai ajudar em nada. Ele precisar fazer perguntas difíceis por causa da investigação é uma coisa, mas, se ele está agindo assim para conseguir uma promoção — ou mesmo que seja para ajudar na guerra… não é hora para isso".

Malfoy respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça.

"Além disso, como é que você pôde deixá-lo… onde é que está o seu orgulho idiota de Malfoy? Por que você não mandou ele calar a boca?"

Malfoy suspirou. "Potter, não é a primeira vez que me perguntam essas coisas. Depois que meu pai foi preso, durante meses, eu e minha mãe fomos interrogados por praticamente todos os aurores do Ministério", ele disse amargamente. "Acredite, eu sei lidar com eles. E a primeira coisa que aprendi é que não adianta nada tentar resistir ou enganá-los. A única coisa que funciona é dizer o mínimo possível. Especialmente com os sangues-ruim — oh, está bem, com trouxas — como Tobin; eles sentem um prazer especial em nos perturbar".

Harry apertou os lábios. Droga. Lembrou que, na época, ficou muito feliz em imaginar Malfoy e sua mãe sendo interrogados, como criminosos. Bem, isso foi naquela época, agora é agora, ele disse a si mesmo. "Olha, você falou que seu pai não conversa com você sobre nada do que eles estão perguntando. Então ele não vai conseguir informação nenhuma te interrogando assim. Ele só está perdendo o tempo dele. O nosso tempo".

"Eu disse isso. Engraçado, Tobin não acreditou. Eu não ia me dar o trabalho de insistir para tentar convencê-lo".

Harry pensou por um momento. "Sabe, não há motivo nenhum para as entrevistas serem feitas separadas. Eu posso ficar lá com você".

"E como exatamente a sua heróica presença vai servir para alguma coisa?"

"Pelo menos eu posso fazê-lo se ater às perguntas que podem nos ajudar. E garantir que você está dizendo a verdade quando afirma que não sabe de nada".

Malfoy esfregou os olhos, cansado, e acenou com a cabeça, desistindo. Harry abriu as cortinas da repartição.

"Eu vou ficar aqui também. Você pode nos entrevistar juntos", ele disse, divertindo-se com as expressões dos dois aurores e de Madame Pomfrey.

"Sr. Potter-"

"Eu não vou sair daqui. Se você tem algo a dizer para ele, pode dizer na minha frente".

"Sr. Potter, eu não acho que-", Tobin começou, e Pomfrey o interrompeu.

"Você não vai conseguir fazê-lo mudar de idéia, sr. Tobin, Potter é muito teimoso", disse a enfermeira, e Harry percebeu o brilho de aprovação em sua expressão quando ela lançou um olhar atravessado para Tobin. Ele sorriu para si mesmo. Por mais que fosse rude e severa, não dava para negar que Pomfrey era muito apegada a seus pacientes e provavelmente não aprovava a idéia de um Auror perdendo tempo com assuntos que não estavam relacionados ao bem-estar deles.

"E então? Vá em frente, sr. Tobin. Faça suas perguntas", disse ela, sentando ao lado de Malfoy.

Tobin levantou o queixo, em desafio. "Minhas perguntas são relevantes para essa investigação", disse, e Pomfrey acenou com a cabeça impacientemente.

"Sim, tenho certeza que sim. Então comece. Esses senhores não estão perdendo aula só para ouvir seus discursos"

Tobin hesitou.

"Qual foi a última pergunta que ele fez?", Pomfrey perguntou para Malfoy.

"Ele perguntou se eu achava que as visões políticas do meu pai poderiam fazê-lo me colocar em perigo, me unindo a Potter com um feitiço intencionalmente mal-lançado", disse devagar. "Antes disso, fez um monte de perguntas sobre as crenças políticas do meu pai e suas conexões".

"O quê?", Pomfrey e Pantere olharam para Tobin.

"Foram perguntas legítimas! O pai desse garoto apóia as mesmas pessoas que tentam matar Potter há anos. Considerando as opiniões políticas dele, faz sentido-"

"As opiniões do meu pai não são contra a lei", disse Malfoy, com raiva.

"Mas ele já agiu contra a lei".

"Você deve saber que ele pagou por isso".

"Se você chama aquilo de pagamento-"

"Ele ficou em Azkaban por dez meses", Malfoy interrompeu, alterado, e Harry colocou a mão em seu braço para acalmá-lo.

"Sim, por invadir o Ministério. Mas ele também foi acusado de assassinato. Mas, como conhece muitas pessoas importantes, foi liberado. Eu não chamo isso de pagamento. Ele também é um notório odiador de trouxas e-"

"Como eu disse antes, as opiniões dele não são contra as leis", os lábios de Malfoy se retorceram em um sorriso maldoso e ele olhou para Tobin com desprezo. "E nem as minhas".

"Vocês têm as mesmas opiniões?"

"Eu sou um Malfoy", disse Draco em tom de desafio. "Eu fico ao lado da minha família".

"Vai ser um Comensal da Morte como o seu querido papai um dia desses, então? Deixe-me lembrá-lo de uma coisa: os Comensais da Morte provavelmente estão por trás do elo de vocês".

"Eu não sei nada a respeito".

"Mas você sabe as pessoas com as quais seu pai se relaciona. Você sabe quais deles são Comensais da Morte, quais deles são capazes de cometer atrocidades a mando de Você-Sabe-Quem-"

"Auror Tobin-", Pantere interrompeu.

"Essas pessoas são capazes de qualquer coisa. O pai desse garoto é capaz de qualquer coisa, e ele está treinando o filho para ser igual a ele, um pequeno Lucius Malfoy em treinamento-"

"Esse _não _é Lucius Malfoy!", disse Pomfrey, furiosa. "Esse é um garoto de dezessete anos que está com problemas sérios, e eu lhe agradeceria caso você se lembrasse que é por isso que está aqui!"

"Eu sou um Auror; se você acha que eu vou deixar essa chance escapar-"

"Acabou de deixar. Você está fora do caso", disse Pantere abruptamente.

"O quê?"

"Minha decisão é baseada mais em por que você está fazendo essas perguntas do que nas perguntas em si. Você não conseguiu se focar na tarefa que recebeu, que é ajudar esses dois senhores. Eu vou chamar Shacklebolt. Ele vai assumir o seu lugar".

Harry conseguiu reprimir a tempo uma exclamação de alarme. Kingsley Shacklebolt era integrante da Ordem da Fênix. Tecnicamente, todos os aurores estavam trabalhando contra Voldemort, mas Shacklebolt era especialmente dedicado à causa. Se Shacklebolt assumisse o caso, não limitaria suas perguntas às informações necessárias para ajudar Harry e Malfoy, mesmo que Harry tivesse certeza que, ao contrário de Tobin, Kingsley realmente tentaria ajudá-los. Mas não, o compromisso de Shacklebolt com a Ordem dizia que ele deveria usar toda a oportunidade (e essa com certeza seria uma boa oportunidade) para extrair informações contra Voldemort, mesmo que isso significasse enganar Malfoy sobre a natureza das suas questões. E Malfoy não tinha como saber disso para se preparar.

Só que eles precisavam de ajuda. Precisavam de alguém como Shacklebolt.

E… e não era como se Malfoy fosse fácil de ser enganado, Harry disse a si mesmo. Ele tinha experiência com aurores. Era um sonserino e um Malfoy: pronto para suspeitar de qualquer um, para ser maldoso e se proteger contra o resto do mundo.

Bem... só que ele também estava cansado, sem conseguir pensar direito, e baixando um pouquinho a guarda com Harry, o que provavelmente faria com que ele não fosse tão precavido quanto deveria perto de Kingsley, ainda mais se Harry não o avisasse que deveria ser bastante cuidadoso ao falar sobre as atividades de Lucius Malfoy.

Como ele poderia trair a confiança que Malfoy havia depositado nele?

Mas também, como poderia trair a confiança que a Ordem tinha nele? Além de ter que manter em segredo a identidade dos membros da Ordem, não dizer nada para o sonserino poderia resultar em conseguir informações sobre o mecanismo interno de influência dos Malfoy, algo que podia ser bastante valioso para o lado da luz…

Quem trair?

Malfoy o espiou de modo suspeito enquanto Tobin entregava seus relatórios para Pantere e saía da ala hospitalar. Harry tentou manter sua expressão como de perfeita indiferença e se esforçou para lembrar tudo o que Snape havia lhe ensinado sobre Oclumência. Mas era difícil quando podia ouvir a voz de Malfoy desdenhando "É quase impossível mentir para o seu cônjuge com um elo recente, Potter", na sua cabeça.

"Tudo bem, então", Madame Pantere interroupeu seus pensamentos, "vocês dois podem voltar para a aula, se quiserem".

"Nós podemos ir?"

"Sim, sr. Malfoy. Eu vou fazer um resumo das minhas anotações e das de Tobin e continuarei as perguntas mais tarde, com vocês dois presentes".

"Ainda hoje?"

"Espero que sim. Eu tenho que contatar Shacklebolt – oh, não, espere", ela murmurou, "ele está em uma missão no Quênia. Droga. Bem, eu terei que chamar uma outra pessoa para trabalhar comigo no caso. Não importa. Voltem para a aula, vejo vocês mais tarde".

"Nós já perdemos Transfiguração e a maior parte de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas", Harry disse quando eles saíram da ala hospitalar, tentando desesperadamente não pensar em Kingsley Shacklebolt até que pudesse ter certeza que Malfoy havia se distraído com outra coisa e não perceberia seu dilema interior.

"O que você tem?" Malfoy perguntou.

"Nada".

"Potter".

Eles pararam no meio do corredor, e Harry respirou fundo. "Nada que eu possa falar para você", ele disse baixinho, olhando nos olhos do outro.

Malfoy sustentou o olhar por longos minutos, a expressão indecifrável. Por fim, ele acenou com a cabeça e se virou para continuar a caminhar até a sala. Parou quando Harry colocou uma mão em seu braço.

"Malfoy... eu diria se pudesse"

"Eu sei. Está tudo bem", Malfoy respondeu baixinho.

"Não está. Mas..."

"Nós temos que chegar na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas".

"Já passou da metade da aula, eu duvido que a gente aproveite alguma coisa. Vamos para casa", Harry sugeriu, e Malfoy respondeu com um sorriso e um aceno.

**ooooooo**

"Harry, você vai ver Madame Pomfrey?", Hermione perguntou na hora do jantar.

"Sim, talvez depois que terminarmos aqui. Nós não almoçamos direito", disse Harry, tentando se forçar a comer. Eles tinham acabado voltando para o dormitório e, previsivelmente, se jogaram na cama, adormecendo depois de uma sessão de amassos estranhamente… intensa. Como se os dois estivessem tentando usar o toque para acabar com a distância que eram forçados a manter em assuntos tão importantes de suas vidas. Ou talvez apenas tentando esquecer essa distância da maneira mais fácil que conheciam.

Tinham dormido durante o almoço e a aula de Feitiços e foram acordados por Pantere, com um novo interrogatório que os forçou perder as aulas de Aritmancia e Runas. Mal pegaram a aula de Herbologia, no final da tarde.

"Você não tomou café da manhã também", Hermione notou. "Ela sabe que você não está comendo?"

"Ele não está com fome, Granger", Malfoy disse. "Pare de perturbá-lo".

Hermione ficou boquiaberta com o tom quase civil com que Malfoy havia se dirigido a ela.

"Ele não é mais criança. E pode decidir sozinho se precisa visitar Madame Pomfrey ou não. Agora, ou mude de assunto ou pare de perturbá-lo". O sonserino voltou a empurrar a comida de um lado para o outro no prato.

Harry afastou o cabelo dos olhos e tentou se concentrar na comida e não no desejo de voltar para o quarto e dormir.

"-een no sábado, Harry?"

Malfoy deu uma cotovelada em Harry e indicou que alguém tinha acabado de falar com ele.

"Desculpe, o quê?" Harry se virou para Seamus.

"Eu perguntei se você vai ao baile de Halloween".

"Não. Pelo menos, eu acho que não…", ele olhou para Malfoy, que balançou a cabeça.

"Não. Muita lição de-" e Harry parou de falar quando o mundo ao redor ganhou estranhos tons de vermelho. Ele piscou, mas o vermelho não sumiu, e alguém a seu lado ofegou. Malfoy olhou para ele e soltou a respiração pela boca, irritado, antes de pegar sua varinha.

"Finite incantatem", ele murmurou, e o brilho vermelho desapareceu. Malfoy colocou a varinha no bolso e voltou a encarar o prato como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se o Grande Salão não tivesse explodido em comentários, com comemorações e murmúrios desapontados das mesas da Sonserina e da Corvinal, e não houvesse um burburinho na mesa dos professores, que tentavam decidir se mandavam os alunos interromperem as atividades relacionadas à aposta ou apenas ignoravam os acontecimentos.

Harry fechou os olhos e esfregou a ponta do nariz, apreciando profundamente o silêncio na mesa da Grifinória. Ótimo. O bom e velho Virgo Acclaro, bem no meio do jantar. Bem, eles tinham perdido todas as aulas com a Sonserina, Harry deveria ter imaginado que eventualmente aquilo iria aconteder. Ainda mais porque os sonserinos deveriam estar se perguntando por que os dois tinham deixado as masmorras no meio da noite.

Pelo menos aquela seria a última vez que usariam o feitiço nele.

"Harry?" Hermione finalmente disse, hesitante.. "Está... está tudo bem?"

"Sim", ele esfaqueou seu bife, se perguntando por que não se sentia indignado, com raiva ou qualquer outra coisa mais intensa do que aborrecimento. "Sim, tudo bem".

Hermione olhou para Malfoy desconfiadamente, quase de modo acusatório. Malfoy sustentou seu olhar e encarou o resto da mesa da Grifinória, mergulhada em um silêncio semi-hostil. Voltou para sua comida, sem se importar em dizer algo.

Harry limpou a garganta. "Eu estou bem. Só queria que isso não fosse tema de discussão da escola inteira no meio do jantar. E provavelmente a manchete do Profeta de amanhã". Ele respirou fundo. "E parem de olhar para o Malfoy como se ele tivesse feito algo de errado", ele disse, sem se dirigir a ninguém em específico. Malfoy olhou para ele, surpreso, e Harry decidiu que aquilo era o suficiente. Se inclinou e disse na orelha de Malfoy. "Vamos embora". Malfoy concordou com a cabeça e largou os talheres na mesa enquanto os dois levantavam para sair do Grande Salão sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

"Me desculpe", Harry falou quando eles alcançaram o corredor.

"Não foi sua culpa".

"Não, mas..."

"Potter, não se preocupe com isso".

Continuaram em silêncio até o dormitório, e pela primeira vez Malfoy não reclamou quando Harry largou tudo no chão assim que entraram. O sonserino também jogou suas coisas de lado e se virou, abraçando Harry e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Você está bem?", Harry perguntou.

Houve um longo silêncio. "Não. Não estou bem, você sabe disso. E você também não está".

Harry balançou a cabeça, puxando o loiro para o sofá consigo, completamente exausto.

"Eu-"

"Potter, eu não quero falar sobre isso".

"Não," Harry disse e se aproximou, o beijando.

"Por deus, não, eu não quero…" disse Malfoy, sem ânimo, mas juntou seus lábios nos de Harry, as mãos subindo direto para sua gravata.

"Eu também não, mas…", respondeu Harry, cansado, o desejo lutando com a exaustão enquanto suas mãos desabotoavam a camisa de Malfoy.

"Nós não temos muita escolha, não é mesmo?", Malfoy respondeu, ofegando um pouco quando os dedos de Harry entraram em sua calça.

"Elas vão descobrir o que está errado", Harry murmurou. "Nós ficaremos bem. Provavelmente é o que a Pomfrey disse hoje, nós temos que parar com todas as outras poções e feitiços e ver se isso adianta-"

"Não vai adiantar. Não vai adiantar nada. Aqui, não. Eu não vou fazer isso no sofá, vamos para a cama-"

"Eu-"

"Nós vamos desmaiar assim que acabarmos, você sabe disso, e eu não quero dormir aqui-", e eles foram para o quarto, se jogando na cama e se livrando das roupas no meio do caminho. Malfoy se virou para pegar o vidro do óleo que tinham usado na noite anterior.

"Não, nós… eu não vou saber o que fazer-", Harry começou.

"Claro que você vai saber o que fazer, você soube ontem à noite".

"Mas tinha o feitiço e… e eu não quero machucar você-"

"Você não vai me machucar, seu idiota".

"Eu-"

"Potter, eu não tenho tempo para discutir com você. Nós dois estamos cansados, Pomfrey e a curandeira não têm idéia do que fazer, há aurores suspeitando que meu próprio pai decidiu me sacrificar para o Lorde das Trevas e tem gente comemorando na Sonserina nesse exato momento porque você me comeu ontem à noite. Eu estou tão exausto que poderia dormir por uma semana, só que você me deixou tão excitado que eu sei que não vou conseguir dormir agora e realmente gostaria muito que você apenas me fudesse com força para que nós apagássemos por algumas horas, até que eu possa encarar meus colegas de casa e consiga aceitar os parabéns deles sem matá-los. Tudo bem para você?"

Harry riu. "Mas você não está-"

"Dolorido de ontem à noite? Um pouco. Quem se importa. Eu não. Agora, nós vamos fazer isso ou não?"

Harry lhe deu um longo beijo, desejando que eles não estivessem tão cansados, desejando que ele não se sentisse tão esgotado, ou que ele pudesse pelo menos sentir medo pela situação. Qualquer coisa menos aquela exaustão. Começou a espalhar o óleo em Malfoy, notando como seus olhos estavam apagados, e a pele mais pálida que o normal. Que irônico, a mesma coisa que estava os matando parecia ser a única coisa que os fazia se sentir vivos.

"Espere aí", disse Malfoy e se virou de bruços na cama. Harry continuou a espalhar o óleo, ajudando o outro a relaxar, sentindo uma felicidade cansada por aquela distração, pela respiração acelerada de Malfoy, pelos arrepios que percorriam ambos.

"Oh, Merlin", Malfoy suspirou quando Harry cuidadosamente deslizou para dentro dele. O grifinório se apoiou no cotovelo e começou a afagar a nuca de Malfoy, esperando que o loiro relaxasse.

"Está doendo?"

"Um pouco. Não, não… não pare", sussurrou Malfoy. "Eu só preciso relaxar". Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, se mexendo um pouco. "Está tudo bem. Só… pode ir em frente, por favor…"

Harry começou a se mover devagar, mordendo o lábio para se impedir de ir rápido ou forte demais, acariciando o corpo de Malfoy e sorrindo quando o loiro prendeu a respiração ao sentir Harry fechar a mão ao redor dele.

"Isso é- Eu não vou durar muito-", Malfoy se interrompeu com um gemido. "Isso- ah-"

"Eu também não vou durar muito-", Harry ofegou, sentindo-se aproximar do clímax. "Não importa… oh-"

E então Malfoy gritou embaixo dele e pulsou na mão de Harry, seus músculos se contraíram ao redor do grifinório e o fizeram atingir o ápice.

Os dois desabaram juntos na cama, Harry acariciando o cabelo de Malfoy, sentindo um entorpecimento no corpo inteiro. Ele começou a sair de cima do outro.

"Não", Malfoy murmurou. "Não- você não precisa sair, você não é tão pesado".

"Eu não estou te esmagando?"

"Não. É gostoso. Quente", Malfoy murmurou, sonolento. "Como se eu estivesse seguro".

"Eu bem que queria", Harry disse, e sorriu sozinho. Se Malfoy se lembrasse daquilo quando eles acordassem, provavelmente ficaria morto de vergonha. "Eu vou acertar o relógio para nos acordar daqui a duas horas, tudo bem?". Esperou por alguns momentos, mas não obteve resposta e então percebeu que Malfoy já estava dormindo.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 32, Sexta**

Draco olhou ao redor do salão comunal sem muito interesse, grato por estar na Grifinória, onde não tinha que fingir estar bem. Não que fosse bom deixar qualquer pessoa perceber como ele se sentia cansado, mas pelo menos lá a repercussão seria menor se ele fosse visto funcionando sem força total. E achava que não conseguiria fingir parecer bem, nem se quisesse.

Olhou para a lareira, onde Potter e seus amigos jogavam Snap Explosivo, e se perguntou se algum deles havia percebido como Potter se sentia cansado. Provavelmente não. Grifinórios não eram muito observadores. Exceto por Granger. A sangue-ruim era muito mais perceptiva e inteligente que a média dos grifinórios. Se ela fosse puro-sangue, estaria na Sonserina.

Bem, provavelmente não. Pelo que Draco podia dizer, ela usava sua percepção e inteligência quase que exclusivamente para o bem de Potter e do Weasel. Altruísta demais. Talvez Corvinal, então.

Draco deitou a cabeça nos braços. A última recomendação de Esposito era para que eles lutassem contra a letargia e não dormissem durante o dia, já que isso parecia apenas cansá-los mais a longo prazo. Então, lá estavam eles, sem poção de paciência ou de ânimo, nada além de si mesmos para lutar contra o sono. E contra o desejo, que provavelmente só levaria a mais sono ainda.

Não havia sentido em lutar contra a consumação do desejo, é claro, já que ela tinha suas próprias e agradáveis conseqüências. Não, eles deveriam tentar evitar a excitação em si. O que significava, obviamente, que não podiam ficar no dormitório próprio, já que isso os fazia querer transar o tempo todo. E como o cansaço também significava ter que ficar longe da Sonserina, só sobrava a Grifinória. A barulhenta e irritante Grifinória.

Não tão irritante quanto a Sonserina na noite anterior, pelo menos. Tinha sido um tipo de tortura especial, suportar a atmosfera festiva de lá. Manter a expressão firme em graciosa aceitação das felicitações e dos comentários sobre e para Potter. Desejando silenciosamente que Potter sustentasse sua máscara de diferença e tédio, sabendo que qualquer sinal de constrangimento seria como servir um pedaço de carne a um bando de lobos famintos.

Tinha sido extremamente cansativo, isso sim.

A única parte agradável da festa aconteceu quase no final, quando Malcolm Baddock tinha cometido o erro de provocar Potter além do limite. Potter não contou o que lhe havia tirado do sério, mas Draco tinha sentido sua exasperação ferver e olhou a tempo de ver os olhos verdes assumirem um brilho perigoso antes de Potter casualmente agitar a varinha a dizer algo que foi imediatamente seguido por um grito agoniante de Baddock.

"_Inchaço Escrotal Gritante"_, os garotos do quarto ano que correram atrás de um semi-histérico Baddock até o banheiro tinham dito em profunda admiração quando voltaram. Draco não conseguiu conter um sorriso pela criatividade de Potter. Inchaço Escrotal Gritante não era a mais dolorosa das azarações, mas era satisfatoriamente mal-cheirosa, desagradável e, é claro, "gritante" — feridas enormes no escroto que gritavam para as pessoas tocá-las enquanto relatavam os hábitos de masturbação da vítima com uma perturbadora quantidade de detalhes. Os três garotos tinham levado vinte minutos para se livrarem da azaração no amigo.

O fato de que Draco nunca tinha gostado de Baddock e que o garoto o substituíra como apanhador da Sonserina só havia tornado as coisas mais legais.

Melhor ainda tinha sido ver o respeito por Potter estampado no rosto de vários sonserinos depois daquilo. Millicent tinha até lhe passado uma cerveja amanteigada. Com certeza, não fazia mal nenhum a Draco que seus amigos vissem que seu cônjuge podia se virar muito bem sozinho contra sonserinos se eles o perturbassem o bastante.

Draco sentiu os olhos pesaram enquanto sorria com a lembrança e de repente percebeu que precisava fazer algo para se manter acordado. Estudar estava fora de cogitação — nem Poções dava para encarar no momento, isso sem falar na bolha de silêncio que ele precisaria para se concentrar; sem o barulho constante e irritante, ele acabaria dormindo, independente do que fizesse.

A única coisa que lhe vinha à mente era socializar. Com grifinórios.

Ele suspirou, tentando adiar se juntar a eles tanto quanto possível, procurando outra coisa para fazer. Algo que não precisasse de muita concentração, que ele não tivesse que interagir com ninguém e que não o faria ficar perto demais de Potter, nem que lhe desse certas idéias. Algo que não o cansasse… droga… não conseguia pensar em nada. Nada além de ficar ali sentado, olhando para as cores do fogo e sentindo o seu calor, as chamas dançando e mantendo a escuridão longe, tão reconfortantes, tranqüilas e-

"Malfoy", a voz de Potter o assustou. "Não durma".

Ele piscou, balançando a cabeça. "Não, eu não estou-", cobriu a boca, cobrindo um bocejo. "Estou tentando", murmurou, irritado.

"Não está tentando o suficiente", Potter murmurou de volta, e Draco não se importou em responder. Olhou para os outros grifinórios.

"Vocês não vão mais jogar?"

"Estamos dando uma pausa. Seamus foi para a cozinha, pegar algo para comer".

"Mm". Ele olhou de novo para as chamas.

"Não, vamos, fique acordado. Fale sobre alguma coisa".

"Sobre o quê?"

"Bem… o que os seus pais te disseram hoje quando você falou com eles?", Potter perguntou.

"Você quer dizer, minha mãe", Draco respondeu de modo seco. "Você sabe que meu pai não fala comigo desde o dia que nós fomos suspensos, Potter. Não dê uma de nobre grifinório, tentando evitar assuntos desagradáveis para não me aborrecer".

"Acho que você confundiu grifinórios e lufas-lufas. Eu só estava sendo educado para que você não me xingasse e me mandasse cuidar da minha vida. O que sua mãe disse, então?"

"Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre nós termos que voltar para a Grifinória, sobre a curandeira e os aurores-"

"Que ela espera que tudo fique bem. O que mais você queria que ela falasse?"

Potter lhe lançou um olhar questionador. "Essa não é uma daquelas coisas do tipo 'eu poderia te dizer, mas teria que te matar', é?"

"Como?"

"Você não falou para ela o que está acontecendo. Não disse como é sério".

"Pantere já disse para ela e para meu pai o que está acontecendo. Mais ou menos".

Potter pareceu surpreso. "Você não quer conversar com ela sobre isso?"

"Por que eu deveria? Ela não é minha amiga, Potter. Ela é minha mãe".

"Mas você também não conversa com seus amigos".

"Eu-"

"Você não conversou com eles, não contou para ninguém. Você não tem com quem conversar".

Draco engoliu a seco e desviou o olhar. Potter colocou a mão em seu braço.

"Não tente me acalmar, Potter," ele disse. "Porque é impossível pensar que 'vai ficar tudo bem', eu não consigo acreditar nisso".

"Não". Potter se virou, de modo que agora eles estavam mais isolados do resto do salão, em um canto separado perto da lareira. "Eu também acho que não dá para tentar convencer seu cônjuge de que vai ficar tudo bem se você não acredita nisso".

Draco concordou com a cabeça e, despois de uma breve hesitação, cobriu a mão de Potter com a sua e se moveu para mais perto dele, se permitindo aceitar todo o conforto que podia pela presença do grifinório.

"Você está com medo, não está?", Potter disse baixinho, e Draco imediatamente começou a se afastar. Potter o trouxe para perto. "Desculpe. É só que...", ele engoliu a seco. "Eu também estou".

Draco fechou os olhos, desistindo de se afastar.

Sim, ele estava. Com medo, morrendo de medo — tanto quanto poderia, considerando seu cansaço. Curandeiros e aurores não faziam a cara que Esposito e Pantere estavam fazendo esses últimos dias se as coisas não fossem sérias. Elas não teriam decidido praticamente se mudar para Hogwarts para acompanhar o caso deles se não fosse nada para se preocupar.

A mão de Potter estava brincando distraidamente com os dedos de Draco, sua expressão séria. "Eu fico tentando não pensar nisso. Se estou muito cansado ou ocupado, eu consigo, mas, na maior parte do tempo…"

Draco concordou com a cabeça. "Eu também. Fico pensando em como nós estávamos ontem, como estamos muito pior hoje e tentando não pensar em como estaremos pior ainda amanhã-", Potter fez um som com a garganta e Draco parou.

"Eu fico pensando em como isso é injusto". Potter tirou uma mecha do cabelo de Draco do rosto, ajeitando-a atrás da orelha. "Você não acha? Nós conseguimos não matar um ao outro durante os primeiros dias do elo, e agora o elo está nos matando".

Draco sorriu. "Sim. Era de se pensar que qualquer pessoa que quisesse nos matar não precisaria fazer mais nada além de nos unir com o elo. Eu nunca imaginaria que nós sobreviveríamos a isso".

"Nem eu", Potter sorriu de volta. E, de algum modo, o sorriso dele era reconfortante, apesar de tudo. Draco lembrou de duas noites atrás, quando eles fizeram mais do que simplesmente sobreviver ao elo, eles o aproveitaram, aproveitaram o fato de estarem juntos e…

...e provavelmente pensar nisso era uma péssima idéia, o sonserino percebeu quando os olhos de Potter se arregalaram um pouco e os dois reconheceram onde aquilo os levaria. De novo.

"Essa foi uma má idéia", Potter disse.

"Nós não podemos evitar o tempo todo, Potter," Draco disse, sabendo que era tarde demais. Era preciso tão pouco para que eles se excitassem e tanto esforço para que ficassem longe um do outro. Estavam caminhando por uma linha tênue, tentando evitar as conseqüências negativas de resistir ao feitiço de ligação _e_ as conseqüências negativas de se render a ele. Era impossível se manter nessa linha. Tudo o que podiam fazer era tentar desesperadamente adiar as conseqüências tanto quanto possível, esperando que alguém encontrasse a cura ou quem havia lançado o feitiço antes que ambos desmoronassem de vez.

E a única coisa que os fazia esquecer do perigo era exatamente a mesma coisa que os colocava em perigo.

Potter estava se aproximando, os rostos pertos o bastante para se tocarem, e Draco não se importou pelo fato de eles estarem no meio do salão comunal da Grifinória. Eles eram casados, e se alguém tivesse um problema com eles agindo como casados, que pulasse da janela ou algo assim.

Draco acabou com a distância entre eles, unindo suas bocas. Aquilo era tão viciante. Era a única coisa que o fazia sentir melhor ultimamente, a única coisa que superava a exaustão e o medo-

"Nós- nós não podemos ficar aqui-", Draco disse, ofegante, depois de alguns momentos, obrigando-se a se afastar de Potter.

"Não, vamos embora", Potter levantou, puxando Draco de pé, e o sonserino refletiu enquanto eles corriam para a porta que era absolutamente insano o fato de eles terem que atravessar o salão comunal com o mínimo de decência quando seu corpo urgia tão desesperadamente para que ele trouxesse Potter para perto. O mínimo era tão frustrante.

"Harry-", Weasley chamou, e Potter gemeu de frustração, mas parou e se virou.

"Nós vamos subir daqui a pouco, está bem?", disse Weasley, extremamente corado e constrangido. Potter esfregou a testa e assentiu antes de se virar e quase empurrar Draco pela porta.

"O que foi isso?" Draco perguntou.

"Ron sabe que nós temos que tentar ficar acordados, então…", Potter limpou a garganta. "Então ele e Hermione vão subir mais tarde para impedir que a gente durma".

"Que maravilha".

"Eles estão tentando ajudar", disse Potter, o agarrando assim que eles entraram no dormitório. Draco achou melhor não interrompê-lo para explicar que, pela primeira vez, ele não estava reclamando de Weasley e Granger, mas da situação em si.

Não havia tempo para discutir aquilo enquanto eles tentavam afobadamente chegar até a cama e fechar as cortinas ou quando todos os pensamentos racionais desapareceram e eles se entregaram ao desejo, sem se importarem em remover as roupas que não interferissem no que estavam fazendo. Nada era devagar, lânguido ou terno. Eles precisavam disso, rápido e forte e meio desesperado, as pernas de Draco nos ombros de Potter, os dois chegando ao orgasmo rápido e devastadoramente.

Logo foram tomados pela sensação de entorpecimento, os pensamentos devagar e um irresistível impulso de dormir que ficava cada vez mais forte.

**ooooooo**

"Harry?"

Draco gemeu pelo som da voz de Granger, e Potter suspirou em resignação.

"Eles estão tentando ajudar", ele relembrou Draco enquanto levantava devagar. "Malfoy, anda", Potter disse, colocando as calças. "Vista-se".

"Harry?", Granger repetiu, um pouco mais alto. Potter encerrou os feitiços de privacidade ao redor da cama.

"Sim, nós estamos acordados, espere um minuto", ele passou as calças para Draco, que as vestiu mecanicamente, acenando para Potter quando estava decente de novo, mas sem se dar o trabalho de levantar. Potter abriu as cortinas.

"Nós trouxemos chocolate quente e bolo", disse Granger, o tom educado não disfarçando a vermelhidão nas suas bochechas quando ela notou Draco ainda deitado na cama bagunçada onde ele e Potter tinham acabado de fazer sexo. Mesmo tão cansado quanto estava, Draco resmungou. Algumas coisas nunca mudam. Como o constrangimento tímido com o qual a maior parte dos estudantes não-sonserinos tratava sexo. Quanto pudor para algo tão simples. Ele de repente desejou que Pansy ou Blaise ou mesmo Crabbe e Goyle estivessem lá para ajudá-lo a tirar sarro de Granger — e de Weasley, cujo rosto estava tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo e que estava determinado a olhar para qualquer canto, menos Draco.

Mas, se os sonserinos estivessem lá, Draco não estaria deitado. Ele estaria se esforçando para parecer e agir como se não houvesse nada de errado. Olhou para o teto e suspirou enquanto os outros dois se acomodaram no chão, ao lado de cama de Potter, e Granger começou a cortar os pedaços de bolo.

"Malfoy? Você quer bolo?", ofereceu Granger com uma educação forçada. Ele balançou a cabeça, sem olhar para a direção dela.

"Erm- alguém quer jogar Snap Explosivo?", Weasley perguntou.

"Oh, ótimo", Draco murmurou.

"Se você tem uma sugestão melhor-", Weasley começou a se defender, e Draco rodou os olhos em irritação.

"Eu não estou sendo sarcástico, Weasel. Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia melhor".

"Malfoy, anda", Potter o cutucou. "Levanta".

"Pare com isso", ele murmurou. "Eu estou acordado".

"Mas não vai ficar por muito tempo se não levantar", Potter disse, meio exasperado, e Draco o encarou, sua resposta provocativa morrendo nos lábios quando ele notou a aparência de Potter.

Por Mordred, ele estava péssimo. Olheiras enormes, o rosto pálido, o cabelo uma bagunça — graças à sua própria natureza, aliada às atividades recentes. Draco se apoiou no cotovelo e tocou no ombro do grifinório.

"O que foi?"

Eles se olharam em silêncio. Não havia necessidade de palavras e nem palavras a serem ditas, na verdade. 'Você está bem?', não, é claro que ele não estava. 'Nós vamos ficar bem'? Mentira. 'Não tenha medo'? Ridículo.

"Seu cabelo está uma bagunça", disse Draco, por fim, e sentou na cama, se remexendo um pouco, desconfortável.

"Eu não te machuquei, né?", Potter perguntou, alarmado.

"Que droga, Potter, pare de perguntar isso depois de todas as vezes, está me irritando", Draco reclamou e pegou a escova de cabelo de Potter.

"O que você quer dizer, depois de todas as ve- AI!", Weasley gritou quando Granger lhe acotovelou e se virou para encará-la. "O que foi que eu fiz?"

"Acho que sua namorada está tentando te dizer para não fazer perguntas sobre a vida sexual de um casal de garotos", Draco disse, se divertindo, "a não ser que você queira ouvir sobre quem faz o que com quem e-"

"Malfoy!", Potter gritou, e Draco riu pelos rostos corados de Granger e Weasley, mas não continuou a falar. Preferiu tentar fazer o cabelo de Potter ficar semi-civilizado.

"Eu vou, errrr, pegar as cartas", Weasley murmurou e levantou. Granger fez sinal para que ele esperasse e limpou a garganta.

"Harry, nós erm... nós estávamos pensando...", ela limpou a garganta de novo e olhou para Weasley, pedindo ajuda.

"O que vocês vão dizer para os outros?", Weasley disse de uma vez, e então respirou fundo quando Draco e Potter olharam para ele, confusos. "Porque as pessoas já estão notando que vocês não estão muito bem. E… e está ficando meio estranho não dizer nada, especialmente com os outros caras aqui".

"E nós achamos que com alguns deles sabendo, pelo menos podem ajudar a diminuir os comentários. Porque você sabe como Dean pode ser alarmista-"

"E a boca grande do Seamus-"

"E eles também podem ajudar a manter vocês dois acordados e… erm..."

"Distraídos", Weasley completou.

"Distraídos, isso. Bem, nós achamos que seria uma boa idéia contar para mais gente o que está acontecendo", Granger disse. "Como, por exemplo, os outros garotos do dormitório, porque até mesmo o Seamus vai perceber alguma coisa de estranho. E talvez a Ginny, porque ela está sempre com a gente. E você sabe que ela é boa em distrair as pessoas que estão perguntando demais".

Houve um silêncio curto.

"Por mim… tudo bem, eu acho", Potter disse. "Malfoy?"

Draco deu de ombros, não muito interessado no assunto. Mas, refletiu enquanto desembaraçava o cabelo de Potter, ele deveria se interessar. Concluiu que deveria pelo menos apresentar um pouco de resistência. "Você quer que todo mundo dessa droga de casa fique sabendo o que está acontecendo?"

"Não. Só as pessoas que eu… ai, isso doeu!… que eu confio".

"Então pare de se mexer. Eu pergunto de novo, então você quer que todo mundo saiba?"

"Não. Só Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville e Ginny", Potter disse. "Eu confio neles".

"Você não confia nos outros grifinórios?"

"Não necessariamente".

Hm. Interessante. Ele iria guardar essa informação para uso futuro. Se o elo não o matasse antes.

Ele deu de ombros de novo. "Tudo bem, então", disse, tentando ajeitar o cabelo de Potter para trás.

_Então_, ele pensou quando Weasley saiu do dormitório para recrutar os jogadores de Snap Explosivo. Dois Weasleys, dois sangues-ruim, um irlandês mestiço e o patético Neville Longbottom iriam trabalhar juntos para evitar que ele e Potter se entregassem ao cansaço ou fossem vistos naquele estado. Ótimo. Muito digno. Bem à altura de um Malfoy. Seu pai provavelmente iria mandar uma coruja logo, perguntando educadamente se ele tinha alguma idéia de por que os restos mortais de seus antepassados tinham explodido no mausoléu da família. Ele explicaria, e provavelmente seu pai explodiria também. E talvez tudo isso mantivesse Draco acordado por pelo menos cinco minutos.

E agora ele estava ficando emotivo. Lindo. Draco balançou a cabeça e tentou retomar o controle antes que a tropa de grifinórios invadisse o dormitório.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 33, Sábado**

Hermione sorriu para Terry Boot quando a dança acabou e ele se inclinou para ela.

"Obrigado", ele sorriu e chegou mais perto quando a banda começou outra música. "Eu não tive a chance de perguntar, a que devo essa honra. Em outras palavras, cadê o Ron?"

"Tarefas de monitor", disse ela. "Ele volta mais tarde".

"Tarefas no Halloween? Que droga. Bem, azar o dele. Outra dança, então?"

"Eu adoraria, mas prometi ajudá-lo com parte das rondas. Tenho que ir".

"Isso que é dedicação", disse Terry com um suspiro. "Talvez se eu tivesse me dedicado assim a Susan, ela não teria me trocado por aquele sonserino ensebado do sexto ano. Ah, bem. Há outros peixes no oceano e essas coisas". Ele se despediu de Hermione e já estava conversando com um grupo de corvinais do quinto ano quando ela chegou perto da saída.

"Hermione! Você já está indo embora?", Ernie MacMillan disse. Ela sorriu educadamente. Ernie não era má pessoa. Mesmo. Só meio devagar, e ela não tinha tempo para lidar com ele. Tinha que voltar para a Grifinória, assumindo seu posto para fazer companhia para Harry, Ron e Malfoy. E então Neville e Ginny iriam para o baile, para que as pessoas não comentassem a ausência de tantos grifinórios dos últimos anos.

"Desculpe, Ernie, tenho que correr, Ron está me esperando", Ernie franziu a testa, e Hermione completou rapidamente. "E Neville, claro, os dois estão me esperando… é um trabalho especial de Astronomia".

A expressão de Ernie se amenizou, e Hermione suspirou de alívio por não ter que ouvir seus sermões sobre comportamentos adequados para Monitores e como não era bom ser visto em atividades românticas ou qualquer outra coisa contra as regras depois do toque de recolher.

"Boa sorte!", Ernie disse enquanto ela desviava dos alunos no meio do caminho.

Checou o relógio. Não era tão tarde. Com sorte, Harry e Malfoy ainda estariam acordados. Eles deveriam ficar acordado até às dez, pelo menos. Mas duvidava que conseguissem; os dois estavam definhando tão visível e drasticamente que ela estava começando a entrar em pânico. Naquela manhã Neville e Ron levaram dez minutos só para conseguir tirá-los da cama.

A situação estava ficando desesperadora. Não era mais uma questão de não deixar ninguém saber, mas de quando. Se continuasse assim, até segunda-feira não haveria escolha a não ser levá-los para o hospital. E depois disso…

Ela correu para as portas do Grande Salão. Ron e Neville tinham dito que tentariam praticar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para mantê-los acordados. Era meio estranho pensar em alguém praticando voluntariamente Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com Malfoy, mas isso se mantivesse ele e Harry despertos seria ótimo.

Eles precisavam ficar acordados mais duas horas. Só mais duas horas. E então ela voltaria para a festa, depois iria para o salão comunal e repasssaria os livros que tinha achado na biblioteca. Feitiços de ânimo, para acordar, contra-feitiços especiais, teorias para criar contra-feitiços...

Esposito também tinha mencionado que ela deveria consultar as obras de Paracelsus, Cliodne e Gunhilda de Gorsemoor. Procuraria no dia seguinte. E tentaria não pensar em como era preocupante o fato de que Esposito, uma curandeira bem formada e respeitada, tinha aceitado tão prontamente sua oferta para pesquisar. Se Esposito estava aceitando a ajuda de uma aluna do sétimo ano, a situação era mesmo séria.

"Granger!", uma voz a chamou por trás quando ela entrou no corredor.

Oh, por deus, o que foi agora, Hermione pensou e se virou. Arregalou os olhos. Pansy Parkinson estava se escondendo nas sombras do corredor fora do Grande Salão, e se aproximava dela.

"Parkinson?"

"Granger," disse Parkinson, mal escondendo o desprezo que sentia por ter que conversar com uma nascida-trouxa. "O que está acontecendo com Draco e Potter?"

"Como?"

"Por que eles não estão no baile?"

"Por que eles viriam?", Hermione perguntou, tentando parecer confusa. "Eles não poderiam dançar com ninguém-"

"Isso não impediu Draco de vir quando ele estava com o braço quebrado no ano passado".

"Aglomerações não são uma boa idéia para eles, você sabe disso. Eles podem esbarrar em outras pessoas o tempo todo-", Hermione tentou continuar andando, mas Parkinson parou na sua frente.

"Por que Draco voltou para o dormitório da Grifinória?"

"Você sabe que eles estão revezando nas casas um do-"

"Mentira. O que o Draco tem?"

"Nada, por quê?"

"Granger!", Parkinson parecia como se estivesse tentando com muita força se controlar. "Apenas me conte o que está acontecendo!"

"Não está acontecendo nada-"

"Granger, eu juro-", Parkinson se interrompeu e respirou fundo. "Eu sei que tem alguma coisa acontecendo. Eu conheço o Draco muito bem e sei que tem algo de errado com ele. Ele parece estar exausto o tempo todo, mal está falando nas aulas, fica sempre na Grifinória, não foi assistir ao jogo de Quadribol hoje-"

"Por que eles iriam querer ver o jogo se não podem jogar?", Hermione disse impacientemente. "E ele provavelmente não anda conversando muito porque está bem atrasado nas matérias".

"Eu não acredito. Tem mais alguma coisa acontecendo".

"Pergunte para o Malfoy", Hermione disse friamente.

"Ele não me fala nada!"

"Deve haver uma razão para isso, então".

"Como?"

"Se alguma coisa estivesse acontecendo e ele quisesse que você soubesse, te falaria, você não acha? Por que você está tão interessada em descobrir, se ele obviamente não quer que você saiba?"

"Porque eu me preocupo com ele, sua vadia de sangue-ruim-", Hermione deu-lhe as costas e começou a andar para longe.

"Granger!", Parkinson a segurou pelo braço e Hermione virou, pegando sua varinha. Parkinson deu um passo para trás, assustada, e levantou sua varinha também. As duas se encararam por alguns longos e tensos momentos.

Abruptamente, Parkinson baixou a varinha e a colocou no bolso.

"Granger", Parkinson respirou fundo. "Por favor".

Hermione arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

"Eu só estou perguntando porque sou amiga do Draco e me importo com o que acontece com ele. Não estou tramando nada contra ele. Ou contra seu precioso Potter".

"Sei".

Parkinson suspirou. "Olha... você não entende. Draco e eu somos amigos desde crianças. Eu não o machucaria, só quero-"

Hermione mal conseguiu se impedir de rodar os olhos. Lealdade e altruísmo vindos de Pansy Parkinson. Quem diria.

Parkinson notou sua expressão, se interrompeu e balançou a cabeça. "Isso é tão típico de vocês", ela disse amargamente. "Vocês consideram todos os sonserinos puros-sangue inimigos. Seguidores do Lorde das Trevas. Vocês não têm idéia do que é fazer parte do nosso mundo. Fazer parte de um grupo de famílias que teve que se unir contra todos os tipos de coisas durante séculos. Minha família e os Malfoys são aliados há gerações, Granger. Isso é uma lealdade que seu tipo de gente não pode nem imaginar".

"Eu não tenho que imaginar, já presenciei a lealdade das famílias puro-sangue ao vivo. Estava lá na noite em que Bellatrix Lestrange matou seu _primo, _Sirius Black-"

"Sim, e vocês grifinórios são tão, tão leais um com o outro, não são? Engraçado, acho que eu já ouvi falar de um certo grifinório chamado Peter Pettigrew-"

Hermione estreitou os olhos, e Parkinson balançou a cabeça em desgosto.

"Olha... está bem. Está bem, sua vaca, você não sabe reconhecer amizade e lealdade verdadeiras. Mas diga para Draco. Ou melhor, dica para Potty para que ele fale com Draco, porque ele nunca daria ouvido a uma pessoa como você. Diga a ele… diga a ele que Draco ainda tem amigos na Sonserina. Que ele pode contar com alguns de nós para ajudá-lo. E ele pode contar que alguns de nós irão continuar sendo amigos dele, mesmo que nossas famílias decidam o contrário".

Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Não é só o poder que conta na Sonserina", Parkinson disse amargamente. "Lembre-o disso. Às vezes nós podemos agir como seres humanos também". Ela se virou e voltou para o Grande Salão.

Hermione a assistiu se afastar. E não pôde deixar de sentir como se tivesse acabado de deixar algo importante escapar.

**ooooooo**  
**ooooooo**

**

* * *

****Nota da dupla de duas: **muito obrigada pelas reviews de vocês, é tão legal saber que vocês estão gostando da fic e da tradução! "Bond" é tão perfeitamente bem escrita que nós duas nunca nos perdoaríamos se não fizéssemos uma tradução à altura 

**Nota da tradutora:** "_Seu pai provavelmente iria mandar uma coruja logo, perguntando educadamente se ele tinha alguma idéia de por que os restos mortais de seus antepassados tinham explodido no mausoléu da família. Ele explicaria, e provavelmente seu pai explodiria também_"… o Draco é o "drama queen" mais fofo do mundo! (aperta)

**Nota da beta:** _"Só que eles precisavam de ajuda. Precisavam de alguém como Shacklebolt"._ Eu juro a vocês que fiquei imaginando o Kinsgley com uniforme do Superman ao ler essa cena! E gente, que foi o Draco penteando o cabelo do Harry? Tão fofo!


	11. de 2 a 5 de novembro

**Bond  
**Por **Anna Fugazzi**

Tradução para o português: **Calíope Amphora  
**Betagem da tradução: **Dana Norram**

**Capítulo 11**  
**de 2 a 5 de novembro**

**Dia 35, Segunda**

Eles não deveriam ter tentado ir para a aula, Draco pensou enquanto se apoiava na parede, os pensamentos lentos e desfocados. Deveriam ter ido direto da Grifinória para a ala hospitalar. Ou talvez de volta para o dormitório.

Por que não tinham feito isso?

Porque… porque Potter havia dito que eles precisavam tentar. Ele tinha dito… algo sobre a enfermaria ser fácil demais, que seria admitir que estavam se entregando.

E por que isso seria tão ruim assim?

Por deus, Draco nem conseguia se lembrar. A parede que seus dedos tocavam era fria e dura. Ele estava debatendo consigo mesmo e nem se lembrava mais o motivo.

Ir para a enfermaria era ruim porque… porque eles não queriam desistir. Certo.

Por que não podiam voltar para o dormitório ao invés de ir para a aula de Poções?

Porque aí eles iriam querer fazer sexo e acabariam desmaiando e ninguém conseguiria encontrá-los e…

E por que mesmo isso era ruim?

Que se dane, ele não sabia.

Deveria ter discutido com Potter. Como é que fora deixar Potter convencê-lo a tentar ir para a aula? Mas estava em território Grifinório, cercado por eles, e os outros pareciam temerosos, mas basicamente queriam dar razão ao precioso Harry, que queria ir para aula. O sonserino não tinha forças para lutar contra todos eles. Além disso, pensou que talvez os outros estivessem certos e que os dois conseguiriam.

Mas era uma má idéia confiar em grifinórios em qualquer situação, menos ainda pensar que eles poderiam ser racionais a respeito de Potter. Eles amavam Potter, acreditavam que ele podia fazer qualquer coisa. Mesmo Weasley, Longbottom e Thomas tendo levado meia hora só para conseguir tirá-los da cama, os grifinórios queriam acreditar que aquilo não tinha importância, porque se Harry havia dito que conseguiria, Harry conseguiria, porque Harry podia fazer qualquer coisa.

Grifinórios idiotas, não faziam idéia de que Harry mal se agüentava de pé. Eles não tinham um elo para sentir o que o grifinório sentia e não tinham o bom senso que deus dava mesmo ao sonserino mais tapado. Não tinham o menor senso de realidade.

E eles estavam cara a cara com a realidade há dias. A realidade era que os dois mal haviam ficado acordados no dia anterior, que os esforços do Esquadrão de Prevenção do Sono — como eles tinham, de maneira muito grifinória, se batizado — tinham sido insuficientes para mantê-los acordados depois das oito da noite. A realidade era que naquela manhã ele e Potter estavam tão exaustos que mal conseguiram se vestir, e Seamus Finnigan tinha inventado algum motivo para sair do quarto enquanto os outros três tentavam fingir que não se importavam de vê-los deitados na cama juntos, nus como nos dias em que vieram ao mundo e cansados demais sequer para puxarem os lençóis e se cobrirem. Se aquilo não era a realidade, Draco não sabia o que era.

Deveria ter discutido mais. Ou pelo menos discutido um pouco. Porque só a discussão em si iria deixar Potter cansado. E Potter havia conseguido vencer quase todo o corredor até a sala de Poções, mas agora, quase chegando, tinha parado, se encostado contra a parede e fechado os olhos. E Draco não tinha escolha se não parar e esperar por ele, enquanto o resto dos grifinórios continuava andando.

"Potter". Draco o puxou para longe da parede. "Anda".

Potter balançou a cabeça e seus olhos estavam cansados quando ele encarou Draco e começou a escorregar devagar pela parede.

"Não, Potter, vamos. Pare com isso!"

Nenhuma resposta, só os olhos de Potter fechando enquanto ele atingia o chão. Draco se inclinou um pouco para baixo.

"Que droga, Potter, eu não vou conseguir te carregar, eu mal consigo ficar de pé. Levanta!"

Potter não se mexeu.

_Oh, Merlin. _

Não, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Aquele não podia ser o fim.

Que droga, que se danasse o bom senso sonserino, ele precisava daquela fé grifinória idiota de que Potter poderia fazer qualquer coisa, porque talvez se ele acreditasse o suficiente, se tornaria verdade. Porque ele precisava que Potter levantasse e continuasse a andar, precisava que ele não desistisse… o sonserino olhou para a sala de poções, esperando que alguém aparecesse para ver por que eles não estavam lá. Pansy ou Blaise… ou Granger, Weasley, qualquer um.

"Potter!", Draco disse meio desesperado, sem obter resposta alguma.

Por deus, não.

Ele tentou limpar sua mente, reunir forças, pensar no que fazer. Mas era tão difícil… e ele estava tão cansado… e Potter, o desgraçado, havia falhado. Que belo papel para o herói do mundo bruxo, para o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, que podia fazer qualquer coisa — de repente, a frustração e o medo de Draco superaram seu cansaço, e ele se afastou da parede, a fúria lhe dando energia renovada.

"Seu maldito grifinório!". Ele chutou Potter, que sequer reagiu. "Levante!". Ouviu um barulho vindo da sala de aula e chutou Potter de novo, e então deu um soco forte na parede. "LEVANTE!"

Potter gemeu, incapaz de reagir de outra maneira, e a raiva de Draco morreu tão de repente quanto havia surgido. Ele escorregou pela parede, se ajoelhando ao lado de Potter, mal registrando os sons de passos apressados. "Potter, anda. Por favor… por favor, levante". Ele começou a chacoalhar Potter pelo braço. "Acorda, vai, por favor-"

Weasley apareceu do lado dele, Granger logo atrás. "Seu filho da mãe! Qual é o seu problema?". Ele agarrou Draco pelo braço e o afastou de Potter, que começou a tremer e tentou se aproximar dele de novo, os olhos verdes abertos agora, mas completamente vazios e desfocados. Draco ofegou pela queimação do contato com as mãos de Weasley, tentando se desvencilhar dele.

"Ron! Isso machuca Harry também!", Granger o puxou para trás e os dois se abaixaram, parecendo desolados. Draco segurou a mão de Potter, que se arrastava no chão cegamente tentando alcançá-lo. Ele olhou para cima e se concentrou em Granger.

"Granger. Chame Pomfrey. Ele precisa de ajuda-"

"É claro que ele precisa de ajuda, seu idiota — você estava CHUTANDO ele-"

"Não, não é isso — ele precisa de ajuda… ele está… eu não consigo… — chame Pomfrey, ele precisa… não, shhh", ele murmurou no ouvido de Potter, e o puxou para mais perto, o segurando fracamente e abafando seus gemidos semi-conscientes. "Nós vamos para o hospital, nós vamos ficar bem, shh...". Ele olhou de novo para Granger. "Por favor, chame Pomfrey-". Granger acenou para Weasley, que saiu correndo.

"Seu cretino!", Granger gritou furiosamente para Draco. "Como você pôde?"

Draco não se deu o trabalho de respondê-la, apenas abraçou Potter, que se agarrava a ele desesperadamente, sem perceber a multidão de alunos que saía das salas de aula e se juntava ao redor deles. Maldito Potter por desistir bem no meio do corredor mais movimentado da escola em uma segunda-feira de manhã.

"Shh...", ele fechou os olhos, abraçando Potter mais forte e tentando se livrar das ondas de náusea e fraqueza que invadiam os corpos de ambos. "Nós vamos ficar bem logo", murmurou, e Potter, quase inconsciente, respondeu alguma coisa. Ele afagou o cabelo de Potter, a mão tremendo, e Granger soltou uma exclamação de surpresa.

"Malfoy- sua mão", ela disse. "Você está bem?"

"Eu pareço estar bem?" respondeu Draco. Grifinórios… _francamente_.

"Você está- você está sangrando", comentou Granger. Draco confirmou com a cabeça.

"Hmmm… eutôbem", disse ele, começando a sentir seu corpo entorpecer.

"Não… espere, eu acho melhor que você não… Madame Pomfrey disse que vocês não podiam se entregar, não é bom… Malfoy! Fique acordado!"

Parecia que ela estava preocupada com alguma coisa, Draco pensou vagamente, mas era difícil entender quando tudo ao redor estava ficando embaçado e o mundo se resumia a ele, Potter e o abençoado cansaço que os chamava…

"Malfoy! Harry!", Granger estava começando a entrar em pânico. Ela segurou Draco pelo ombro, e ele ofegou de dor e abriu os olhos. Qual era o problema dela?

"Draco? Draco!", a voz desesperada de Pansy estava vindo de algum lugar. Provavelmente, ela já estava na aula de poções quando tudo aconteceu, mas Draco não sabia dizer onde ela estava agora-

"Malfoy!", Oh, graças a deus, aquela era a voz de Pomfrey. "Tudo bem. Vamos, levante, vamos para a enfermaria".

"Ele não vai conseguir, os dois estão exaustos, não conseguem nem ficar de pé mais-", Granger estava gaguejando.

"O que vocês estão olhando?", Draco ouviu de longe a voz de Pansy estrilar. "Será que nenhum de vocês tem outro lugar para ir? Goyle-"

"Todo mundo, FORA!", Goyle gritou, e Draco percebeu os sussurros e barulhos de muitas pessoas se mexendo. "Primeiroanistas idiotas- SAIAM! Caiam FORA!"

"Todo mundo, a não ser Granger, Parkinson, Weasley e Goyle, voltem para suas salas de aula!" gritou Pomfrey.

"O que eles têm?", perguntou Pansy.

"Eles precisam voltar para o hospital, e não de um monte de fofoqueiros os espiando — eu não estou falando de você, srta. Parkinson, pelas barbas de Merlin — vocês dois, ajude-os a levantar-", e o braço de Draco quase explodiu de dor quando alguém que não era Potter o tocou. "Sim, eu sei que isso machuca, não tem outro jeito e irá mantê-los acordados. Sr. Potter, você vai ter que levantar- sim, eu sei que isso dói mais ainda, e é uma pena-"

Draco tentou se impedir de gritar alto quando Goyle o ajudou a levantar e passou seu braço pelo ombro dele. Era como se um lado de seu corpo estivesse em chamas. Não conseguiu evitar pequenos gemidos de dor, ele estava queimando-

"Quanto mais rápido chegarem lá, mais rápido vão poder se afastar deles. Vamos", Pomfrey disse rispidamente, e Draco se perguntou se teria como seu pai conseguir que ela fosse demitida assim que estivesse melhor, por tratá-los como garotinhos fazendo birra quando a verdade era que os dois tinham que escolher entre a agonia de tentar andar e a agonia de serem praticamente carregados por Weasley e Goyle.

"Isso está machucando Draco!", disse Pansy, preocupada. "Você não pode levitá-lo?"

"Para isso seria necessário petrificá-los, o que a curandeira quer evitar", Pomfrey respondeu. "Sr. Malfoy, quando você chegar na enfermaria, poderá ficar sentado e sem ser tocado por ninguém. Agora, mexa-se".

Sentar. Sem toques de ninguém. Exceto da única pessoa que podia fazê-lo sentir-se um pouquinho melhor. Valia a pena o esforço de suportar a dor e a tontura.

Não que ele tivesse outra escolha.

**ooooooo**

Hermione ficou tensa e se aproximou de Harry quando Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy entraram na ala hospitalar. Ela desejou poder tocar Harry, fazê-lo saber que, mesmo que ele não tivesse pais para visitá-lo, havia pessoas que o amavam junto a ele. Ela e Ron estavam ao lado da cama há horas. Mais cedo, Neville e Ginny e um monte de outros alunos e professores haviam aparecido, até que Pomfrey expulsou todos, menos Ron, Hermione, Pansy Parkinson e Snape.

Infelizmente, Harry tinha intercalado entre períodos de consciência desde que chegara no hospital, mas agora passava a maior parte do tempo inconsciente.

Narcissa cobriu a boca com a mão quando se aproximou de Malfoy e olhou para ele. Hermione seguiu seu olhar, se perguntando como seria vê-lo da mesma perspectiva de uma mãe — e ficou imediatamente agoniada. O rosto normalmente pálido estava tão sem cor que as sombrancelhas loiras pareciam quase escuras em comparação. A pele estava translúcida, frágil, quase incorpórea. A respiração era tão fraca que parecia inexistente. Hermione olhou para Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius não demonstrava sentimento algum.

Hermione voltou a olhar para cama, surpresa por ver que Malfoy se mexia.

"Eles disseram que você estava inconsciente", Narcissa murmurou quando ele abriu os olhos e abaixou do lado do filho, espalmando as mãos junto ao peito, claramente tentando impedir-se de tocá-lo.

"É...", Malfoy disse, a voz distante, se concentrando nela com dificuldade. "Ouvi vocês... entrarem".

"Draco, o que aconteceu?"

"Estávamos indo para a aula...", Malfoy se interrompeu, fechando os olhos, o esforço de falar parecendo ser demais.

"Eles estão perdendo energia constantemente nos últimos dias", disse Snape. "Conseguiram levantar essa manhã, mas não agüentaram chegar na sala".

"Por que nós não fomos informados de que a situação era tão séria?", Lucius perguntou, os olhos fixos no filho e a voz perigosamente baixa.

"Seu filho não queria preocupá-los", Pomfrey disse, acenando com a varinha para mover algumas cadeiras para perto da cama para os Malfoys sentarem. "E não haveria nada que vocês poderiam fazer. Nós estávamos — estamos — nos esforçando ao máximo para descobrir o que está acontecendo e ajudá-los".

"O que vocês descobriram até agora?", Lucius perguntou, ignorando a cadeira, ainda olhando para Malfoy, cujo rosto havia se virado na direção de Narcissa.

"Nós temos algumas idéias", disse Pomfrey. "A curandeira Esposito e a auror Pantere lhes darão mais informações depois". Pomfrey limpou a garganta. "Nesse exato momento, seu filho precisa de você. Por favor, sente-se perto dele".

"Meu filho está quase inconsciente e não faz idéia de que nós estamos aqui", Lucius respondeu rudemente, lhe lançando um olhar severo. "Ele mal consegue formar uma frase coerente. Eu gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo".

"Você irá, assim que todos nós estivermos presentes".

"_'Nós'_ quem?"

"Todo mundo envolvido nesse caso. Estamos esperando por Remus Lupin e pelo professor Dumbledore".

"O lobisomem! Mas-"

"Papai…", Malfoy disse de modo fraco, e Hermione se assustou um pouco. Nunca tinha ouvido o outro chamar Lucius de nada além de pai ou senhor. "Por favor. Apenas... sente."

Lucius imediatamente foi para o lado do filho. "Draco, por que você não nos disse-"

"Lucius, não é hora para isso", Narcissa disse em voz baixa. "Draco... como você está?"

"Péssimo", Malfoy murmurou fracamente, os olhos cinzas desfocados.

"Bem, nós estamos aqui. Nós estamos aqui, querido", disse ela, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

"Oh, droga, mãe, não", ele respondeu, se virando. "Não-", ele enterrou o rosto contra o ombro de Harry, respirando fundo para se acalmar. Narcissa concordou com a cabeça e passou as mãos pelos olhos rapidamente, secando as lágrimas. Lucius sentou na cadeira ao lado da esposa, seu olhar frio passando pelas pessoas reunidas ao redor de Harry e Malfoy, ignorando Hermione e Ron e se focando em Parkinson e Snape.

"Por que você não me informou da gravidade da condição dele?", ele perguntou para Snape, mantendo a voz baixa.

"Eu não sabia da extensão do que estava acontecendo até hoje. Tinha presumido que a situação estava sob controle-"

"Era para você estar monitorando o meu filho".

Snape concordou com a cabeça. "Eu deveria ter sido mais atento. Peço desculpas".

"Os grifinórios sabiam", Parkinson disse com frieza. "Mas eles acharam que não valia a pena contar para mais ninguém".

Lucius e Narcissa encararam Hermione e Ron acusatoriamente, e Hermione sentiu Ron segurar sua mão.

"E o que vocês fizeram?"

"A curandeira disse que deveríamos tentar mantê-los acordados tanto quanto possível", Hermione disse. "Nós tentamos, mas-"

"Por que vocês não disseram nada para os amigos de Draco?", Parkinson perguntou com raiva. "Nós poderíamos ter ajudado-"

"Nós estávamos fazendo tudo o que podíamos", Ron respondeu.

"Só vocês dois?", ela desdenhou. "Talvez se vocês tivessem ajuda, poderiam ter-"

"Estávamos em seis!"

"Seis?", Parkinson exclamou. "Todos grifinórios, eu imagino? Vocês não acharam que os amigos de Draco mereciam saber-"

"Olha, o Malfoy não-"

"… não queria preocupar vocês", Hermione interrompeu. "Eu acho que nenhum deles percebeu como as coisas estavam piorando".

Lucius a encarou com um olhar enervantemente calculado, e ela apertou a mão de Ron de novo, tentando comunicar que ele realmente não deveria abrir a boca. E então a atenção de Lucius se voltou para o filho, e Hermione desejou saber o que ele estava pensando. Ele estava irritado por Malfoy ter escondido a gravidade de sua condição de todo mundo? Satisfeito por ele não ter confiado nos outros sonserinos? Com raiva por, aparentemente, ter confiado em grifinórios?

"O que as curandeiras disseram?", Narcissa perguntou. "O que está causando isso? Tudo que nos disseram era que o elo estava fazendo os dois se sentirem cansados".

"Erm...", Ron começou. "Bem... eles, eles – quando, hmmm-"

"Eles se sentem cansados depois de fazer sexo", Hermione disse de uma vez.

Parkinson rodou os olhos. "Bem, quem não se sente?", perguntou, impaciente. "O que isso tem-"

"Não, eles se sentem cansados _demais_. E descansar não ajuda. As coisas só ficam piores. Por isso que estávamos tentando mantê-los acordados".

"Então por que estão deixando que eles durmam agora?"

"Isso é o mais conscientes que eles conseguem ficar. O curandeira e Madame Pomfrey estão dando todos os tipos de poções que podem ajudar, lançando feitiços-"

"Sr. e sra. Malfoy?", Pomfrey chamou. "Estamos todos aqui". Ela apontou para o pequeno escritório na ala hospitalar, onde Remus Lupin acabara de entrar.

Lucius curvou os lábios em desgosto. "Ah, sim, o lobisomem achou apropriado aparecer". Ele levantou, e acenou para Narcissa e Snape seguirem-no.

"Não, Lucius, eu quero ficar aqui", Narcissa disse, sem tirar os olhos do filho. Ele concordou e se virou na direção do escritório, parando, surpreso, quando Hermione levantou e Snape deu um passo para trás para permitir que ela entrasse.

"O que-"

"A senhorita Granger também vai para a reunião", Snape disse de modo neutro. Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha em desdém.

"Que sorte que o sr. Potter tem", ele zombou. "Trouxas ausentes, um lobisomem e uma adolescente como figuras paternas".

"Não estou aqui como figura paterna", disse Hermione. "Estive ajudando a curandeira nas pesquisas, e ela pediu que eu lhe acompanhasse para apresentar o que nós descobrimos até agora".

Hermione teve que se lembrar que era completamente inapropriado que se sentisse satisfeita pelas expressões ultrajadas nos rostos de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 36, Terça**

"Escute, o senhor não pode-", Pantere estava dizendo no dia seguinte, enquanto ela e Esposito seguiam Lucius e um homenzinho em trajes de curandeiro pela ala hospitalar. Ron, Narcissa e Snape olharam para a cena.

"Nós vamos levá-lo para casa", Lucius disse para Narcissa de modo breve.

"O quê?", Ron e Snape disseram ao mesmo tempo enquanto Narcissa concordava nervosamente e levantava devagar.

"Sr. Malfoy-" Esposito começou.

"Não se meta", Lucius disse para Pantere quando ela se pôs entre o novo curandeiro e a cama.

"Você não vai remover esse garoto da escola", Esposito disse. "Ele precisa ficar aqui, onde nós podemos ajudá-lo-"

"Ele não está a salvo nessa escola", Lucius respondeu friamente. "Só durante esse ano, Draco recebeu esse maldito feitiço, acabou no hospital porque ninguém estava monitorando para ter certeza que ele e Potter não fariam nada estúpido, quase foi morto em uma briga e agora está morrendo por culpa de uma maldição que ninguém sabe a cura". Ele gesticulou com as mãos. "Minha família pode pagar curandeiros que irão lidar com essa situação muito melhor do que qualquer um aqui. Estou levando-o para casa".

"Você não pode levá-lo sem Potter", Pomfrey retrucou, se unindo a eles na beira da cama. Ron engoliu a seco e ficou de pé, segurando a varinha com firmeza para defender Harry caso Lucius tentansse alguma coisa.

Lucius lançou a Pomfrey um olhar cortante de desprezo. "Mas é claro que eu levarei o sr. Potter também".

"De jeito nenhum você receberá permissão para levar Harry Potter para sua casa, sr. Malfoy," Pantere comentou calmamente. "O senhor deve imaginar isso. As acusações que existem contra o senhor seriam suficientes para-"

"Eu irei recorrer à Corte Suprema dos Bruxos para-"

"Você irá nos fazer perder um tempo valioso nos tribunais, tempo que poderíamos passar tentando curá-los ou tentando encontrar quem fez isso".

Harry se mexeu, e Ron rapidamente foi para perto dele, perdendo a linha da discussão. Ele e Pomfrey se certificaram que Harry estava acordado e consciente do que acontecia. Que hora mais apropriada, Ron pensou. Acordar para descobrir que Lucius Malfoy quer te remover para a Central dos Comensais da Morte.

"O que está acontecendo?", Harry sussurrou.

"Nada, só o pai do Malfoy sendo um idiota. Não se preocupe".

"Seja razoável, Lucius-", Snape estava dizendo, e Lucius estreitou os olhos para ele e mudou de tática.

"Certo, então. Ele irá para St. Mungus. Tenho certeza de que lá pode ser considerado um lugar 'razoável', não?"

"Ele vai ficar aqui. Os dois vão ficar aqui", Pomfrey disse firmemente.

"Vocês não têm autoridade para manter Draco aqui. Ele é maior de idade. Se estivesse consciente, poderia escolher para onde ir, e ele escolheria ir para St. Mungus".

"Mas eu não", disse Harry fracamente.

Lucius o ignorou. "Não há motivos para que eles dois não sejam levados para St. Mungus-"

"Além do fato de que seus curandeiros particulares provavelmente iriam querer testar todas os tipos de artes das trevas que não não seriam permitidas em Hogwarts", disse Pomfrey friamente. "O que eles estão prontos para usar? Sangue de unicórnio? Coração de fênix? Alguma outra coisa que irá salvar a vida deles a um preço que pelo menos Potter não estaria disposto a pagar?"

"Fique quieta", Lucius recomendou perigosamente.

"Você não pode me levar para St. Mungus", Harry disse baixinho, se sentando na cama.

"Eu posso levar o meu filho", Lucius finalmente se dirigiu a Harry. "Se você escolher ir ou não, não é problema meu".

"Mas é um problema para Draco, Lucius", argumentou Snape. "Se você separá-lo de Potter-"

"Há maneiras de se livrar do elo", Lucius cortou. Ron olhou para Esposito, surpreso, e ela concordou com a cabeça, como se esperasse por aquilo.

"Sr. Malfoy", Esposito respondeu com uma paciência forçada. "A maioria das pessoas sequer sabe que isso é possível, e por um bom motivo. Tal medida só é apropriada quando os cônjuges estão em perigo mortal-"

"Que é precisamente o caso aqui".

"_'Perigo mortal'_ significa _'prestes a morrer'_. E não _'recebendo cuidados médicos que o senhor considera inadequados'_. Quase nunca se tenta destruir um elo desse jeito porque, mesmo com todas as precauções, o resultado geralmente é a morte de um ou dos dois cônjuges".

"Pode ser feito", Lucius repetiu teimosamente.

"Sim, pode. E muito provavelmente mataria o sr. Potter e até mesmo eles dois".

"Assim como continuar aqui. Eu prefiro arriscar".

"Arriscar pode matar os dois", Pantere interrompeu. "Mas talvez seja isso que o senhor queira".

"O quê?"

"Nossa teoria é de que o feitiço foi lançado por um Comensal da Morte, para matar o sr. Potter. Não seria conveniente se as suas ações fossem a causa dessa morte? E o senhor poderia argumentar que só agiu assim para salvar seu filho".

"Como você _ousa_?"

"E o senhor não se importa que isso colocaria seu próprio filho em perigo?"

Lucius parecia sem fala.

"Parem com isso", Harry interrompeu. "Ele pode ouvir vocês".

"O quê?", Pantere olhou para Harry e Malfoy, confusa.

"Os dois relataram durante os momentos de lucidez que às vezes podem ouvir o que acontece ao redor, mesmo que não consigam responder", Pomfrey explicou para Pantere. "Nós não sabemos se o senhor Malfoy pode ouvir ou entender o que você está dizendo para o pai dele nesse exato momento. Mas não quero que você aborreça meu paciente acusando o próprio pai de estar disposto a matá-lo".

"E eu não irei dignar essa acusação com uma resposta", Lucius acrescentou. "Estou levando meu filho para St. Mungus. _Agora_".

"Você não pode dizer com certeza que Draco escolheria ir para lá se pudesse", Pantere disse.

"Draco está inconsciente, ele não pode tomar decisões sozinho. Eu sou pai dele e eu digo que-"

"Você não é o parente mais próximo dele", Harry disse devagar. "Eu sou".

Houve um longo silêncio.

Ron engoliu a seco de novo e foi para mais perto de Harry. Harry havia dito uma vez que tivera certeza de que Lucius Malfoy iria lançar-lhe uma Avada Kedavra quando fez com que ele libertasse Dobby. Olhando para o rosto do homem agora, Ron conseguia acreditar naquilo. E Harry estava completamente indefeso.

Na verdade, não totalmente indefeso. Além das pessoas ao redor, prontas para se colocarem entre ele e Lucius, a grande ironia era que a maior proteção de Harry contra Lucius Malfoy naquele momento era o próprio Draco Malfoy.

"Ele tem razão, sr. Malfoy", Pomfrey disse, por fim. "O senhor não é mais a pessoa com poder de decisão para falar pelo seu filho quando ele não pode se pronunciar. Potter é".

"Isso é ridículo. Não é nem um elo adequado-"

"Isso não importa".

"Eu vou levar meu filho para um lugar onde ele possa ser ajudado-"

"Não", Harry o interrompeu. "Ele não vai".

"Você sabe que ele iria querer ir".

"Ele não pode dizer isso nesse exato momento", Harry respondeu, e Ron se perguntou se Harry achava que Malfoy escolheria ir ou ficar. Mas não importava.

"Eu irei entrar com uma ação na justiça-"

"Lucius… nós não podemos ganhar essa", Narcissa disse suavemente. "Eu... eu não gosto disso mais do que você, mas acho..."

Lucius encarou a esposa em silêncio, e depois o filho. Ele bufou enquanto visivelmente tentava retomar o controle.

"Muito bem", ele disse. "Então eu irei usar os recursos da minha família para tentar encontrar quem lançou o feitiço. Narcissa, fique aqui para o caso de ele acordar, e então pergunte o que ele quer fazer. Fique preparada para levá-lo imediatamente. E eu espero que você", ele dirigiu-se a Snape, "fique aqui também, para servir como testemunha". Ele olhou para o curandeiro que havia trazido, apontou com a cabeça para a porta e caminhou para fora do quarto sem olhar para trás.

Narcissa Malfoy voltou a sentar, tremendo, e Snape tocou em seu braço.

"Narcissa?"

"Ele– ele não-" e Narcissa colocou a mão sobre a boca e balançou a cabeça, obviamente não querendo falar na frente de Ron e Harry. Snape olhou para Ron e depois para Harry e franziu a testa. Ron seguiu seu olhar.

"Harry…", o ruivo disse baixinho, balançando a cabeça. Harry tinha voltado a dormir.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 38, Quinta**

Hermione passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto Esposito falava, esperando que parecesse mais confiante do que se sentia. Olhou para as pessoas com quem estivera trabalhando nos últimos três dias: Esposito, Pomfrey, Lupin, Snape, Narcissa Malfoy e dois curandeiros que os Malfoys trouxeram. A não ser por Narcissa Malfoy, os outros pareciam bastante otimistas. Hermione pensou que nunca mais confiaria em outro curandeiro depois de descobrir que eles podiam ser tão dissimulados. Não havia motivos para otimismo. Nenhum deles tinha idéia se aquilo que propunham iria funcionar; só que não havia tempo para pensar em outra coisa.

Os últimos três dias tinham sido exaustivos e tensos, com curandeiros e aurores trabalhando freneticamente enquanto Harry e Malfoy só pioravam, os períodos acordados cada vez menos freqüentes e menos lúcidos, até que os dois mal conseguiam respirar sozinhos, e os curandeiros concluíram que, sem um contra-feitiço, todos os feitiços e poções aplicados nos dois não os manteriam vivos por nem mais um dia.

E, como Pantere e os outros aurores quase não haviam feito progresso para localizar quem lançara o feitiço, o grupo trabalhando para solucionar o problema acabou sendo forçado a arriscar com o contra-feitiço que desenvolveram, o mais perto que chegariam de uma solução. O que não era nada bom.

O feitiço desenvolvido por eles era complexo e não poderia ser realizado por apenas uma pessoa; ele dependeria, em grande parte, das emoções, lembranças e do poder mágico de um grupo de pessoas que o lançaria em conjunto. Treze pessoas, o professor Vector dissera após um estudo profundo de Aritmancia. Cinco próximas a Harry, cinco próximas a Malfoy e três partes "neutras". Por isso que estavam fazendo aquela reunião, para explicar o feitiço às pessoas selecionadas para lançá-lo. Um grupo que era tristemente deficiente em equilíbrio e força. Pais para Malfoy; não para Harry. Amigos próximos, verdadeiros e confiáveis para Harry; Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini para Malfoy, sendo que Hermione não confiaria um galeão a nenhum dos dois, menos ainda a vida de Harry — ou mesmo de Malfoy.

Não dava para confiar nem mesmo nos pais dele, pensou Hermione enquanto observava o rosto sem expresão de Lucius Malfoy. Eles sequer sabiam nem como Lucius reagiria à proposta do feitiço, considerando o que Malfoy havia feito dois dias atrás.

Hermione não estivera lá para ver a reação de Lucius; só vira a de Narcissa. Durante uma das últimas vezes que Malfoy acordou, Narcissa havia falado com ele por bastante tempo, baixinho e de uma maneira muito mais gentil que Hermione julgava possível vindo dela. A mãe de Malfoy explicou-lhe o que estava acontecendo e, por fim, perguntou se ele queria ser levado para St. Mungus. A expressão no rosto de Malfoy havia sido impossível de ler. Ele olhou para Harry, adormecido a seu lado, por um longo momento antes de negar com a cabeça em silêncio. Hermione desejou que pudesse saber por que ele escolhera ficar, se por medo de deixar Harry ou simplesmente por não querer ir, ou se ele não confiava em seu pai. Não havia como saber.

Narcissa havia apenas concordado com a cabeça, dizendo de maneira carinhosa para o filho: "Está tudo bem, eu explico para seu pai. Não se preocupe". E Hermione percebeu que Narcissa estava aliviada, por mais que parecesse nervosa com a perspectiva de dar a notícia ao marido.

Lucius não voltara ao hospital desde então. E Hermione não tinha idéia do que ele diria sobre a proposta. E, sem ele…

A vida de Harry dependia da boa vontade de Lucius Malfoy. Era dolorosamente irônico.

Sem falar que também dependia da boa vontade de Narcissa Malfoy, Snape, Zabini e Parkinson. Não dava para escolher uma seleção de salvadores mais improvável para o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu nem se eles quisessem. Hermione desviou o olhar quando percebeu que Parkinson a encarava enquanto a curandeira explicava que eles estavam lidando com uma Maldição Desbalanceada, que havia rompido o balanço mágico natural entre opostos. Nesse caso, Vida e Morte. Sexo, um forte condutor da Magia da Vida, de alguma forma havia sido alterado para Magia da Morte. O balanço neutro entre os dois estava sendo destruído, e a única coisa que poderia conter esse desequilíbrio era neutralizá-lo com equilíbrio.

"Vocês sabem que um dementador, que traz à tona emoções e sentimentos negativos, é combatido pelo poder mágico de lembranças boas e alegria", Esposito estava explicando. "Do mesmo modo, nós esperamos que a parte ativa dessa maldição, que se alimenta do desequilíbrio, seja combatida pelo poder do equilíbrio. E, para proporcionar esse equilíbrio, precisamos de vocês. Escolhemos sete pares equilibrados de elementos mágicos, e precisamos que vocês produzam a magia e as lembranças necessárias para evocá-los", Esposito pausou por um momento, olhando ao redor do quarto, medindo a recepção das pessoas ao redor.

"Todos vocês sabem que lançar uma magia em grupo é difícil e exaustivo e requer uma boa quantidade de confiança. Há alguns riscos, a maioria relacionada aos perigos de lidar com uma magia tão forte e ser pego por essa força caso um membro quebre o círculo. Cada um de vocês estará ligado a um outro membro do círculo, e isso pode ser… desconfortável. Intrusivo e constrangedor. No entanto, quando um feitiço necessita de emoções fortes e lembranças para ser lançado, sempre há um certo… bem, vazamento entre o grupo. Vai acontecer uma espécie de legimancia involuntária. Certamente não será fácil de lidar com isso, pois vocês vão ver as lembranças de outros membros do círculo, sabendo que eles podem ver as suas lembranças também".

"Nós sabemos que estamos pedindo muito de cada um de vocês. Também sabemos que, devido à natureza desse grupo, muitos de vocês têm histórias desagradáveis entre si, e muitas razões para hesitarem em expor a si mesmos e às suas lembranças aos outros. Mas essa é a melhor chance que esses dois jovens têm de se verem livres da maldição. Nós não pediríamos isso se houvesse outra escolha".

Ela parou e limpou a garganta. "Uma outra coisa. Se concordarem em fazer parte disso, cada um de vocês terá que ser interrogado sob Veritaserum, para nos certificarmos que não têm nenhuma informação sobre quem lançou esse feitiço. Eu mesma irei tomar o Veritaserum primeiro, e então conduzirei o interrogatório". Ela olhava diretamente para Lucius enquanto falava. "E eu também irei pedir que Lucius Malfoy e Albus Dumbledore me ajudem nos interrogatórios, depois de eles próprios terem tomado Veritaserum".

Lucius levantou as sobrancelhas, mas continuou impassível.

"Vocês têm três horas para decidirem e se prepararem antes que nós comecemos a ensinar o feitiço. Se você decidir não participar, pedimos que avise tão rápido quanto possível, para que possamos encontrar algum substituto".

Hermione engoliu a seco. Não havia nenhum substituto para o lado de Malfoy. Se algum deles decidisse não participar, as outras possibilidades eram apenas Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle, nenhum dos quais tinha um poder mágico forte, além de ambos terem uma relação com Malfoy mais de guardas-costas do que de amigos de verdade. E se um dos pais de Malfoy não concordasse…

Malditos sonserinos com rosto de cera. Não havia como dizer o que Lucius, Parkinson ou Zabini estavam pensando. Narcissa e Snape já tinham se comprometido; a própria Narcissa declarara isso. Mas, os outros três…

**ooooooo**

"Ele não irá nos perdoar por isso, Narcissa", Lucius disse, sem rodeios.

A conversa não havia começado de modo promissor, para dizer o mínimo, pensou Snape enquanto ele e Narcissa trocaram um olhar. Snape inclinou a cabeça em sua direção, indicando que ela deveria começar.

"Lucius, nós temos que fazer isso".

"Os curandeiros não têm certeza de que vai funcionar".

"Eu assisti ao desenvolvimento do feitiço. Há chances de funcionar".

"Não muitas", Lucius disse amargamente.

"É a melhor chance que ele vai ter".

"Usando os métodos deles".

"Nós não temos escolha", ela ponderou. "Eles têm preconceitos com os métodos que nós poderíamos usar".

"E eles não vão mudar de idéia. Você sabe disso, Lucius," Snape disse. "Não há nenhuma chance de Dumbledore, Esposito ou qualquer outra pessoa naquele quarto concordar com o que seus curandeiros sugeriram".

"Os riscos-"

"Eu sei", Snape o interrompeu. "O efeito negativo do uso de sangue de unicórnio para estender a vida tem sido exagerado por covardes fofoqueiros. Não há efeitos negativos associados ao uso de coração de fênix, a não ser para a própria ave. Tentar fazer a maldição retornar a quem a lançou sem saber a identidade dessa pessoa não é tão perigoso quando os hipócritas naquele quarto disseram", ele respirou fundo. "Mas você não vai conseguir convencê-los disso. Não a tempo de salvar Draco".

Lucius balançou a cabeça. "Se você os tivesse confrontado quando Draco disse que queria ficar aqui… a própria curandeira disse que ele estava confuso-"

"Sim, todos nós sabemos disso", Snape respondeu, consciente de que era mentira, mas a única maneira de Lucius lidar com a escolha do filho era fingir que Draco não havia entendido o que estava fazendo. "Mas você sabe que não temos chance de levá-lo embora quando ele mesmo escolheu ficar. Confuso ou não, é a decisão dele que prevalece. Mesmo se ele não tivesse dito nada, teríamos que seguir os desejos de Potter".

"Ele estava tão confuso quanto-"

"Mas ele não aparentava isso", lembrou Narcissa. "Ele parecia estar lúcido".

"Tão lúcido quanto aquele garoto insuportável pode parecer", Snape murmurou.

"Você sequer tentou fazer Draco mudar de idéia", Lucius acusou Narcissa.

"Eu não podia, não com os outros lá".

"Você não podia porque estava aliviada por ele ter decidido ficar", Lucius disse com raiva.

Snape ficou tenso, desejando estar em algum outro lugar, em qualquer outro lugar, onde ele não precisasse testemunhar uma discussão entre os Malfoys.

Narcissa respirou fundo e encarou o marido nos olhos, apreensiva. "Si-sim, eu estava. Eu não acho que você está pensando o suficiente no Draco. Eu…", seus lábios tremeram, mas ela se recompôs e continuou, "Eu acho que você está dando prioridade demais ao que o Lorde das Trevas vai pensar. Você deveria estar mais preocupado com o bem-estar do seu filho".

"Eu estava. Eu estou. Você está preocupada com os perigos de tentar quebrar o elo. Mas já parou para pensar nos perigos de Draco continuar casado com o inimigo mortal do nosso Lorde? Eu _estou_ pensando no bem-estar dele-", a voz de Lucius fraquejou e ele imediatamente apertou os lábios e deu as costas para eles.

Snape desviou o olhar, desconfortável por presenciar o medo de Lucius finalmente romper sua máscara de indiferença calculada e fria. Esperou que o outro se recomposse, sabendo que Lucius não perdoaria a nenhum deles se fosse pressionado a falar antes que retomasse o controle. Porque um Malfoy não demonstra dúvidas ou medos, nem mesmo quando seu único filho está à beira da morte.

Maldito Lucius, Snape pensou impacientemente. Já tinha passado da hora de ele pensar que era um pai antes de ser um Malfoy, por uma vez na vida.

Pessoalmente, Snape tinha opinião de que, independente dos seus talentos para os negócios, política ou magia, Lucius era um péssimo pai. Sua combinação de negligência emocional e cobranças impensáveis em relação a Draco aliadas à prática de mimá-lo ridiculamente haviam produzido um garoto que tinha muito mais em comum com Potter do que qualquer um jamais admitiria.

Muito mais inteligente, mas com a mesma posição arrogante de que tudo poderia ser feito do jeito que ele queria, porque a maior parte das coisas era. E, assim como Potter, ele não tinha nenhuma disciplina ou caráter. Não era adequado, em modo algum, para eventualmente se tornar o chefe de uma família bruxa poderosa — não mais do que Potter era adequado para liderar qualquer pessoa em uma batalha contra Voldemort. Um garoto imprestável e mimado, rapidamente se tornando um homem imprestável e mimado, com uma enorme quantidade de inseguranças escondidas por trás de arrogância e maldade. Por mais que Snape se importasse com o menino, não era cego aos seus muitos defeitos.

E Lucius, na maior parte do tempo, sequer se importava. Quando não estava exibindo orgulho ridículo ou completo desprezo pelo filho, se mostrava completamente desinteressado e se ocupava com assuntos mais importantes, como ser o "braço-direito" de Voldemort.

E agora lá estava ele. Forçado a se interessar por Draco para salvar a vida do garoto. E nem isso Lucius podia fazer sem se referir a Voldemort de alguma maneira.

Snape baixou os olhos quando Lucius se virou de novo, seu controle visivelmente frágil. Porque, por pior pai que fosse, ele amava o filho, da sua maneira inadequada. Estava preocupado por Draco estar morrendo. Snape não se lembrava de ter visto Lucius mais irritado, frustrado e com medo em toda sua vida.

Lucius falou em voz baixa, mas intensamente para Narcissa. "A única proteção que Draco tem enquanto estiver ligado a Potter somos nós. Nós precisamos nos relacionar bem com o Lorde das Trevas, para o bem de Draco. E você sabe que ele não irá nos perdoar por isso. Harry Potter está morrendo e nós vamos entrar em um círculo de magia para salvá-lo? Sem falar no risco de divulgar algum segredo sobre o Lorde e seus seguidores. Não há como nós fazermos isso sem sermos vistos como traidores".

"Você não tem muita escolha se quiser Draco vivo", Snape apontou, e Lucius desviou o rosto, mordendo nervosamente o lábio, algo que Snape não o via fazer desde que era jovem.

"Participar desse feitiço não vai trazer problemas para você, Severus?" perguntou Narcissa.

"Minhas instruções são para participar de qualquer ato heróico que me peçam. Eu irei, obviamente, tentar conseguir o máximo informações possível sobre os outros durante o feitiço, embora duvide que haverá algo que já não saiba. Mas é uma boa oportunidade para tentar arrancar algo novo de Potter. E possivelmente de Dumbledore também".

"Aquele velho caquético provavelmente vai tentar fazer a mesma coisa com Draco", disse Lucius. "Com todos nós".

"Eu duvido. Ele é um nobre grifinório", desdenhou Narcissa.

"Ele é tão ruim quanto qualquer sonserino", comentou Snape. "Deve ser por isso que nos odeia tanto. E ele vai tentar invadir nossas mentes, sim, se puder".

"Eu ainda não acredito que ele foi convidado para ser um dos participantes 'neutros'", disse Lucius. "Todo mundo sabe como ele é com Potter".

"Não havia mais ninguém", respondeu Narcissa. "Nós tentamos, Lucius". Ela tocou no braço dele, que se afastou. Ela limpou a garganta. "De qualquer modo, ele não irá conseguir muitas informações úteis sobre nós com o Draco", ponderou. "E nossos pensamentos não estarão tão visíveis quanto os dele. Vai ser mais a mente de Draco que ficará exposta para os outros verem".

"Sim, _'os outros'_", repetiu Lucius com desprezo. "Sangues-ruins, Weasleys e lobisomens".

"Uma sangue-ruim, um Weasley e um lobisomem vão salvar a vida do seu filho, Lucius", Snape apontou. "Por mais desagradável que a idéia seja, você vai ter que aceitá-la. E fique feliz por ser apenas _um_ Weasley. A filha caçula deles era uma das candidatas do lado de Potter, assim como o pai e a mãe dos Weasleys, representando os pais de Potter".

"Eu também não confio naquele garoto Zabini", comentou Lucius.

"Ele tem que estar presente", pediu Narcissa. "Nós precisamos de pessoas com dons premonitórios e, infelizmente, os únicos com algum indício foram Blaise, Dumbledore e Pomfrey. E mesmo eles não têm a Visão forte o suficiente para serem realmente videntes".

"E a família dele nunca se aliou definitivamente ao Lorde das Trevas", disse Snape. "Provavelmente não vão se opor à participação do garoto no feitiço".

"E a filha de Parkinson? A família da garota sempre foi fiel à nossa, mas Draco não contou o que estava acontecendo para ela".

"Draco confia nela… tanto quanto ele confia em alguém", atestou Snape.

"Nós consideramos Crabbe ou Goyle", Narcissa explicou, "Mas eles não têm muito poder mágico. E nós não tínhamos certeza de que os pais deles permitiriam".

"Eles permitiriam, se eu mandasse", disse Lucius. Ele estreitou os olhos. "Permitiriam, sim. Na verdade, um deles poderia entrar no meu lugar. Seria totalmente compreensível que eles quisessem ajudar um amigo, e nós poderíamos dizer ao Lorde das Trevas que achamos que o feitiço não iria funcionar se um deles me substituísse-"

"Nós poderíamos dizer isso porque é a verdade. Eles não têm poder o suficiente. Sem você no círculo, Draco vai morrer", Narcissa se desesperou. "Lucius... nós não temos mais ninguém. Esse feitiço requer pessoas com laços fortes com os dois para funcionar. Se Blaise ou Pansy recusarem, podemos substituí-los por outros amigos de Draco. Mas, se você recusar… eu e você temos os laços mais fortes com Draco. O círculo já corre o risco de não ser poderoso o suficiente porque Potter não tem pais para participar, para proporcionar o tipo de força que nós dois temos. Não podemos perder você".

"Você tem que decidir, Lucius", Snape interrompeu bruscamente. "É literalmente seu filho ou seu Lorde. E o tempo está acabando".

**ooooooo**

"Eu introduzirei todos vocês no círculo, um por vez", Esposito anunciou algumas horas depois, em uma grande sala na torre de Astronomia. Os treze estavam dispostos em dois círculos ao redor de Malfoy e Harry, o círculo de dentro composto por Esposito, Pomfrey e Dumbledore, o exterior com os outros dez membros. "Vocês irão dizer as palavras do ritual e se concentrar em criar um círculo forte, prestando atenção especial à pessoa do seu par. Uma vez que os círculos estiverem firmes, nós iremos lançar o feitiço de equilíbrio, e vocês deverão se concentrar nas duplas de elementos que iremos evocar. Estão prontos?"

Todos concordaram com a cabeça. Não havia mais tempo para checagens de último minuto para se certificar que estava tudo certo. Nem para dúvidas, desistir ou trocar de pares. Ou aquilo iria funcionar ou não.

Esposito levantou a varinha e começou o processo, trazendo as mágicas de Pomfrey e Dumbledore para o círculo junto à dela, raios finos de luz unindo as varinhas.

"Diga seu nome", Esposito disse para Hermione. Hermione respirou fundo e limpou a mente antes de levantar a varinha, desejando que tivesse alguma experiência anterior com feitiços de grupo além de uns simples truques para controlar água na aula de Feitiços do sexto ano e alguns feitiços numa atividade extracurricular de Magia Musical há dois anos.

"Eu sou Hermione Granger e uno a minha mágica à de vocês", ela disse. Um raio fino de luz saiu da sua varinha e lentamente se espalhou até a luz vinda da varinha de Esposito.

"Diga seu nome".

"Eu sou Pansy Parkinson", disse a voz ao lado de Hermione, que não se virou para olhar, apenas se concentrou na varinha de Esposito. "E uno a minha mágica à de vocês".

Concentre-se, Hermione disse a si mesma enquanto os nomes continuaram e mais luzes se ligavam. Minerva McGonagall. Blaise Zabini. Ron Weasley...

"Diga seu nome", Esposito falou, sua voz sem demonstrar a menor trepidação quando a parte mais complicada de lançar o feitiço começou.

"Eu sou Narcissa Malfoy e eu uno a minha mágica à de vocês", a mãe de Malfoy disse suavemente, e Hermione se arrepiou quando a luz da varinha de Narcissa se juntou ao círculo e então se conectou devagar com um leve… tranco… à luz de Hermione. Ela sentiu uma conexão estranha com Narcissa, sua parceira no círculo. Sentiu o nervoso dela, sua hesitação. Seu desconforto.

Será que era assim que era o elo entre Harry e Malfoy? Essa desconfortável consciência dos pensamentos e emoções de outra pessoa dentro da sua mente? Essa sensação desagradável de estar concectado com alguém que você despreza? Hermione podia quase tocar no desgosto instintivo de Narcissa, quase ver a palavra "sangue-ruim" flutuar no espaço entre elas.

Era incrivelmente estranho. Mas a ligação estava firme. Estava funcionando.

Um par a menos, quatro faltando.

"Eu sou Neville Longbottom e uno a minha mágica à de vocês", Neville disse nervosamente, e sua luz se juntou ao círculo e então, depois de uma pausa agonizante, se ligou à de Parkinson, a conexão entre eles fraca, mas estava lá.

Menos dois. Severus Snape se uniu à McGonagall, Remus Lupin a Zabini, e então...

"Eu sou Lucius Malfoy e uno a minha mágica à de vocês", disse a voz fria, e Hermione fechou os olhos, não querendo ver o rosto pálido de Ron enquanto ele se preparava para a mágica deles se unirem, sentindo o desejo quase frenético de Narcissa de se manter calma enquanto o círculo esperava que a última conexão fosse feita.

E esperaram.

E esperaram.

Hermione abriu os olhos, encontrou o rosto de Ron do outro lado do círculo, viu que ele estava se concentrando com toda a força na rede de luz, um filete de suor escorrendo pela sua testa, murmurando alguma coisa. Ela podia senti-lo tentando alcançar Lucius, trazê-lo para dentro do círculo...

E Lucius não estava vindo. Aquilo iria falhar antes mesmo de começar, porque Lucius Malfoy não iria — ou não podia — entrar em um círculo de inimigos, nem mesmo para salvar a vida do filho.

Pânico estava começando a fluir entre Hermione e Narcissa, e ela tentou desesperadamente acalmar a ambas.

Por favor, por favor, por favor, ela se viu pensando, por favor, não deixe isso falhar, por favor, por favor…

Esposito moveu o círculo interno um pouco para o lado, de modo que Lucius pudesse ver claramente Malfoy e Harry. Hermione não pôde evitar uma exclamação de susto. Os dois pareciam tão frágeis. As luzes e sombras das varinhas flutuavam acima das duas figuras pálidas enquanto eles dormiam, indiferentes ao mundo ao redor. Harry estava sem óculos, e a cicatriz se destacava na sua testa. Os lábios de Malfoy estavam ligeiramente entreabertos, os olhos com olheiras profundas. Ele suspirou e virou o rosto na direção de Harry, atraído por ele mesmo naquele estado.

Hermione ouviu alguém respirar fundo e um firme jorro de luz arqueou devagar da varinha de Lucius Malfoy para o centro do círculo, finalmente se conectando com a luz de Ron.

"Nós somos um círculo", Esposito proferiu calmamente, "e nós invocamos uma mágica antiga, de equilíbrio, de harmonia da Terra. Nós invocamos uma magia antiga para acertar o que está errado, para trazer equilíbrio ao caos".

"Nós invocamos a alegria e a tristeza", Dumbledore disse, e Hermione fechou os olhos de novo, pensando com toda força nos dois sentimentos. Ficou completamente atordoada quando, de repente, uma onda de imagens começou a ser exibida ao seu redor.

Oh, aquilo era muito mais difícil do que tinha imaginado, ela pensou, apavorada. De algum jeito tinha que manter os pensamentos nítidos e conseguir seu próprio equilíbrio, pensar nas suas memórias mais felizes e mais tristes. Como produzir um patrono, só que muito mais complicado. E tentar _não _pensar nas imagens que estavam vazando pelo círculo até ela, a maioria fragmentada e difícil de contextualizar.

Aquele garoto assistindo tristemente enquanto Mandy Brocklehurst se afastava tinha que ser Neville, no ano passado. E aquela cela em Azkaban — deveria ser uma memória de Lucius. Mas o garotinho loiro, que ria enquanto seu pai o girava no ar — aquele era Malfoy? E era uma lembrança do próprio Malfoy ou de um de seus pais?

E o apanhador em verde e prata, segurando uma taça de Quadribol — quem era? Com certeza não era Draco ou Lucius Malfoy, e nem qualquer outro sonserino que Hermione conhecesse; parecia uma garota, o uniforme era um modelo antigo, saído de "Hogwarts: Uma História".

Um garoto adolescente deitado na cama, o quarto ao redor uma bagunça, desinteressadamente mastigando alguma coisa, uma dor no peito e a imagem de Sirius Black caindo no véu repassando repetidas vezes na sua cabeça — aquele era Harry, sem dúvida. E provavelmente não era uma lembrança que ele gostaria de compartilhar com os outros. Mas Harry não tinha controle algum sob as imagens que surgiam em sua mente agora, não mais do que durante sonhos.

E havia um garotinho se escondendo em um lugar onde o pai não poderia encontrá-lo — ele não deveria estar chorando, um Malfoy não chorava por um motivo tão bobo como ver seu bichinho de estimação receber um "Crucio" na sua frente, especialmente se ele tivesse merecido porque não conseguia aprender como fazer as portas abrirem e fecharem usando mágica, um Malfoy deveria ser bom naquele tipo de coisa-

Aquilo provavelmente era algo que nenhum dos Malfoy gostaria que os outros vissem. Hermione tentou limpar os pensamentos, trazendo suas próprias imagens de alegria e tristeza para frente da mente, tentando ver apenas elas. O dia em que Ron disse pela primeira vez que a amava. O dia que recebeu uma carta dizendo que sua avó havia morrido e percebeu que não a encontrava há anos porque estava ocupada com a escola e deixara o mundo trouxa para trás. Suas próprias lembranças, vívidas, reais e balanceadas.

"Nós invocamos a luz e a escuridão" disse Pomfrey, as palavras formais soando estranhas na sua voz, e Hermione respirou fundo, se preparando para a onda de imagens dos outros dessa vez. Um raio de luz da varinha de Harry e um patrono brilhante em forma de cervo se formando no ar e a escuridão do corredor do terceiro andar no primeiro ano, aquelas eram as memórias delas. Um pôr-do-sol luminoso sobre o lago, assistido de cima de uma vassoura — aquela provavelmente era de Harry. Mas de quem era aquela lembrança, de um garotinho magrelo e de aparência adoentada, com frio, fome e medo, escondido em um quarto escuro ouvindo os pais brigaram, sem ousar sair do esconderijo? E de quem era aquela lembrança, de cabelos negros bagunçados misturados a fios loiros quase brancos, emaranhados juntos? Era no dormitório masculino da Grifinória, e a memória mostrava Harry e Malfoy dormindo, então tinha que ter vindo de Neville ou Ron, mas ela não conseguia descobrir de qual deles.

"Nós invocamos o masculino e o feminino", Esposito anunciou, e Hermione pensou em seus pais. Suspirou de alívio quando percebeu que quase todos os pensamentos eram sobre os pais. Mas os pais de Snape… que casal nada atraente. E a mulher negra deslumbrante que parecia muito Blaise Zabini era... perturbadora. A imagem a fez lembrar de uma aranha viúva negra.

Um garoto bonito num uniforme de Quadribol, a vassoura na mão, sorrindo sedutoramente para uma fã do primeiro ano — e Hermione reprimiu uma risada histérica quando percebeu que a garota parecia a professora McGonagall. A primeira paixão de McGonagall. Que inesperado.

E lá estava a própria Hermione, no Baile de Inverno, com Viktor Krum — oh. Aquela era a lembrança de Ron. A primeira vez, ele tinha admitido mais tarde, que ele realmente percebeu que ela era uma garota.

"Nós invocamos o passado e o futuro", Dumbledore disse, e Hermione pensou nas suas lembranças mais tenras, seus pais a levando para conhecer a praia, seus pezinhos mal tocando as ondas do mar. E ela engoliu a seco quando viu a imagem de Bellatrix Lestrange, jovem e friamente bela, sorrindo maldosamente para uma garota que parecia bastante com Tonks. A outra irmã de Narcissa, Andromeda, ela imaginou. Um Draco-miniatura puxando o cabelo de uma mini-Pansy, e Pansy acenando com um galho de árvore para ele e gritando "Crucio". E, quando não viu resultado, bateu com o galho nele. Um rapaz bonito falando com um professor em uma escadaria, sobre Hogwarts fechar e ele não ter para onde ir. Quem era aquele? E de quem era aquela lembrança?

O futuro — esse era um pouco mais difícil, mas ela abriu sua mente para as imagens que poderiam aparecer dos três membros com poderes premonitórios no círculo. Imagens confusas e borradas. Uma risada que soava como a de Ron, só que mais profunda. A entrada de um berçário, um bebê negro dormindo em um berço. Um campo de Quadribol, um sorriso de relance que parecia com o de Harry e olhos estranhamente familiares refletindo bom humor e carinho. Uma marca negra no céu.

Ela estremeceu, mas manteve a ligação firme, tentando não pensar que podia sentir o horror de Narcissa pela marca.

"Nós invocamos a dor e o prazer", Pomfrey disse.

Uma luz roxa vinda da varinha de um Comensal da Morte atingiu o peito de Hermione e ela caiu no meio do Departamento de Mistérios, a dor parecendo quebrá-la. Narcissa Malfoy gemeu de dor, tão real que Hermione abriu os olhos — mas Narcissa ainda estava de pé do outro lado do círculo, os olhos fechados, o rosto impassível, seus gemidos apenas uma lembrança. Hermione fechou os olhos de novo, ouvindo os sussurros de encorajamento de uma parteira-bruxa: _"A dor é boa, há um grande poder mágico em mulheres que agüentaram a dor do parto, há poder nisso para as mulheres, poder que os homens nem sonham…"_

E então o incrível prazer de quando Narcissa segurou Draco pela primeira vez.

O incrível prazer de quando Neville beijou Mandy Brocklehurst pela primeira vez.

Dois garotos trêmulos com roupas sujas de sangue, se beijando hesitantemente pela primeira vez na sala do lado de fora do escritório de Dumbledore, rapidamente se tornando deliciados um com o outro, e Hermione se perguntou qual deles estava lembrando daquilo. E — oh. Um momento mais íntimo agora, outro que nenhum deles iria querer dividir com ninguém, menos ainda um grupo que incluía pais e professores, mas lá estava, e Hermione tentou bloquear o som de ondas batendo na praia enquanto Draco trazia Harry para mais perto, o encorajando — oh, por deus, Hermione firmemente desviou seus pensamentos e tentou se concentrar em outra coisa, com certeza havia uma lembrança mais apropriada flutuando por ali-

Mas não aquela que invadiu sua mente com uma força incrível — duas, na verdade, marcas negras cortando e queimando na carne, gritos de agonia de duas gargantas, e ela reconheceu Severus Snape e Lucius Malfoy muito mais jovens e estremeceu ao pensar em como que eles podiam seguir alguém que fazia aquele tipo de coisa com eles-

E outro grito quando a pele humana se cobriu de pêlos e ossos estalaram e garras cresceram-

Um tipo diferente de grito quando Pansy Parkinson arqueou no abraço de um garoto que parecia ser Anthony Goldstein-

Tudo aquilo estava rapidamente se tornando um redemoinho fora de controle-

"Nós invocamos o calor e o frio", veio a bizarra entonação de Esposito, e Hermione se lembrou do que eles estavam fazendo. Pensou em quando foi esquiar com os pais nos Alpes e em uma xícara de chocolate quente.

Que coisa mais completamente surreal. De marcas negras e transformação de um lobisomem para sexo e chocolate quente. E Narcissa casualmente murmurando um feitiço para se aquecer enquanto caminhava pelos jardins de uma linda construção bruxa em algum lugar da Índia, pelo que dava para deduzir pela vegetação e pelos saris das bruxas. E então Narcissa tremendo de frio em uma sala em Azkaban, esperando para que deixassem-na ver o marido.

E, finalmente…

"Nós invocamos o amor e o ódio", Dumbledore disse, e Hermione ficou tensa. Eles tinham discutido sobre não usar aquela dupla, devido à volatilidade das pessoas que estariam no círculo, mas era uma combinação poderosa e… bem… eles precisavam de poder.

Amor. Hermione podia pensar em amor facilmente. Amor pelos seus pais, por Ron, Harry, sua avó, Ginny e todos os Weasleys. E Narcissa logicamente pensou em Draco, Lucius e em pessoas que Hermione imaginou que fossem seus pais. E, com uma pontada de surpresa, Hermione sentiu o amor vindo de Pomfrey por toda a legião de crianças que já tinham vindo a ela com dor ao longo dos anos…

...e um mar de sardas e cabelos ruivos, não era surpresa alguma…

...e... um relance do futuro? Parecia ser. Uma decisão difícil a ser tomada, um rapaz saindo de uma sala de aula de maneira determinada, dividido entre duas direções por amor, fazendo uma escolha…

...e um garotinho que vivia dentro de um armário debaixo das escadas e sentia ódio e mágoa pelas pessoas que deveriam amá-lo, sentia ódio e desprezo por um garoto enorme que o batia e provocava, e odiava a todos, um ódio ressentido se tornando maior e mais amargo, chorando de ódio, sem querer sentir aquilo, mas sem conseguir parar...

...e outro garoto, desengonçado e sério, odiando uma dupla de garotos bonitos e sorridentes que eram tão metidos, tão arrogantes, um de óculos e outro com um sorriso aberto, o ódio o sufocando enquanto ele assistia aos dois rirem juntos no gramado...

...e Harry odiava Snape, o odiava profundamente, e o sentimento era retornado na mesma proporção...

...e o ódio aumentou, por Snape e por Voldemort. Hermione sabia que aquilo vinha de Ron, e o ódio se estendeu a todos aqueles que seguiam Voldemort. Ela ofegou quando o rosto de Lucius Malfoy se tornou o foco do ódio de Ron, por quase ter matado sua irmã no segundo ano — oh, deus, Ron e Lucius deveriam ser um par naquele círculo, mas agora o ódio estava vindo de Lucius para todos os Weasleys e traidores do sangue, e o ódio de Neville para Lucius, Narcissa e Draco, por serem parentes da mulher que havia lhe tirado os pais, e então de Pansy para Neville, por ele ser fraco e uma vergonha para todos os puros-sangue, e de Pansy para Hermione, por ela ser uma vaca de sangue-ruim que não havia confiado nela, e de Pansy para Harry, pelo que ele estava fazendo com Draco. E então Hermione reconheceu horrorizada seu próprio ódio contra Pansy e contra Draco, por machucarem Harry, por — as imagens estava girando fora de controle, Harry odiando Draco e Draco o odiando de volta, Harry pelas coisas que Draco havia dito sobre Sirius, sobre Cedric Diggory, Draco por Harry ter posto seu pai em Azkaban. As linhas de luz acima deles começaram a estalar e a ameaçar romper. Como eles podia ter sido tão idiotas, não importava quão poderosa era a combinação de amor e ódio, eles não deveriam ter arriscado, não com aquele grupo de pessoas, era forte demais, estava ficando incontrolável. E Harry e Draco se odiavam por estarem presos juntos, sufocados um com o outro, revivendo a briga no Grande Salão, uma janela quebrando e sangue escorrendo deles dois, e Lucius odiava Harry pelo que ele estava fazendo com seu filho, o odiava tanto a ponto de poder matar-

**"NÃO!"**

Um desespero frenético tomou conta de todos, e Hermione reconheceu a voz de Ron, tentando controlar seu próprio ódio, pelo bem de Harry. Foi ajudado por Esposito, Dumbledore e Pomfrey, que o conduziram a controlar a raiva em Lucius Malfoy, para o bem de Draco. E Snape estava lá também, assim como Pansy, e então, um por um, os outros estavam ajudando, trazendo a si mesmos de volta para o círculo, até que finalmente todos estavam concentrados em Draco e Harry, os dois membros do círculo com mais razões para terem ódio e com menos controle sobre o que sentiam.

Hermione empurrou para longe as imagens dois dois de raiva, ressentimento e desejo desesperado de se livrarem um do outro, as substituindo por imagens que tinha visto no círculo e nas últimas semanas, ofegando de alívio quando as memórias começaram a vir de todos os lados: Draco e Harry dormindo juntos na Grifinória, se beijando no escritório de Dumbledore, voando juntos sobre o lago, juntos no quarto, Draco se ajoelhando e segurando Harry no corredor da sala de poções…

E, lentamente, os estalos nas linhas de mágica diminuíram, se tornando estáveis e fortes de novo.

Esposito respirou fundo e todos se prepararam para finalizar o feitiço.

"Eu liberto você, Lucius Malfoy, do círculo", Esposito anunciou em voz baixa, e a luz vinda de Lucius desapareceu devagar. Ele baixou a varinha, sem fôlego e ofegante, e sentou na cadeira mais próxima, fechando os olhos.

"Eu liberto você, Remus Lupin, do círculo", disse, e Lupin lentamente baixou a varinha, os braços tremendo. Assim como Snape e Neville nas suas vezes. Neville se inclinou contra a parede, Snape caminhou até a janela, pressionando a testa contra o vidro e olhando sem expressão para o campo de Quadribol.

"Eu liberto você, Narcissa Malfoy, do círculo", Esposito disse, e Hermione sentiu o seu elo com Narcissa enfraquecer e desaparecer enquanto os outros membros do círculo era liberados um por um, todos tremendo com os efeitos do feitiço e tentando recuperar as forças. Ela respirou aliviada quando finalmente ficou livre e quase se jogou nos braços de Ron, os batimentos cardíacos dele ainda acelerados, mas seus braços quentes e firmes ao redor dela.

E então não havia mais nada a fazer. Exceto esperar para ver se o feitiço tinha funcionado ou não.

**ooooooo**  
**ooooooo **

_**Nota da Dupla de Duas: **Sabemos que vocês devem estar se perguntado por que não houve atualização na semana passada, como normalmente é feito. Bom, vamos ser sinceras com vocês. Não atualizamos porque o capítulo anterior não teve retorno o suficiente. Sabemos que o site anda com problemas e que muita gente não consegue deixar review. Bem, o site também dá problemas para postar (quem tem conta deve saber como é) e mesmo assim nós duas nos desdobramos para atualizar tudo bonitinho. Tem gente que talvez ache que é simples traduzir e betar Bond com a qualidade que fazemos, mas não é. Todos que conhecem as autoras por trás do Blackberry Jam sabem que temos nossos próprios projetos para tomar conta e ainda assim não descuidamos das traduções. Se o site não colabora, tudo bem, existe e-mail, certo? O importa é sabermos que Bond está sendo lida e apreciada. Não custa nada e todo mundo fica feliz. Agradecemos de coração a todos que lêem, comentam e aguardam os novos capítulos com tanta paciência. Esperamos que os leitores silenciosos aprendam com vocês._

**_Nota da tradutora, ainda sem fôlego_**_: Eu sou absolutamente fascinada pela perfeição de Bond, em todos seus detalhes, caracterizações e capítulos, e foi isso que me fez querer traduzir a história em primeiro lugar.  
Mas há duas passagens em especial desta fic que eu sonho em traduzir desde o começo deste projeto, por considerá-las ainda mais perfeitas do que o resto. Uma delas é essa parte do círculo. Foi uma das poucas vezes lendo fics que eu fiquei tão alucinada com a perfeição de uma cena que a reli imediatamente depois de ter terminado, e de novo, e de novo. É o tipo de cena tão bem descrita e construída que te faz prender a respiração sem você nem perceber. E eu senti tudo isso de novo enquanto traduzia.  
Me esforcei para que a tradução mantivesse a mesma intensidade e perfeição do texto original e espero que vocês tenham gostado.  
Ah, e, só para constar... Lucius Malfoy is LOVE! (->agarra e foge da Cissy…) _

**_Nota da beta, tremendo nas bases_**_: Eu gosto de Bond, acho uma excelente fic, mas confesso não conseguir sentir o mesmo amor que a Calíope sente. Desde que começamos a cuidar da tradução de Bond ela vivia batendo o pé de como estava ansiosa por esta cena. Bem, eu continuo só gostando de Bond, da mesma maneira que antes, mas não posso negar que fiquei arrepiada enquanto betava cada palavra deste "círculo". Meu, QUE-PHODA!_


	12. de 6 a 23 de novembro

**Bond  
**Por **Anna Fugazzi**

Tradução para o português: **Calíope Amphora  
**Betagem da tradução: **Dana Norram**

**Capítulo 12  
****de 6 a 23 de novembro **

**Dia 39, Sexta **

Alguém estava se mexendo. Hermione levantou a cabeça e olhou ansiosamente para a cama.

Harry suspirou durante o sono, virou-se de lado e tornou a ficar imóvel. Franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas antes de seu rosto retomar a expressão tranqüila. Ao seu lado, Malfoy se mexeu, mas também continuou adormecido.

Hermione voltou a apoiar a cabeça na cadeira, agradecida por, considerando o mundo trouxa, vigílias no mundo bruxo serem um pouco mais fáceis — basicamente porque era possível transfigurar as cadeiras no que fosse preciso para se ficar confortável — ou dormir, como nos casos de Ron e Narcissa Malfoy.

Apenas Hermione e Lucius permaneciam acordados — ela por ainda estar ansiosa pelos eventos dos últimos dias e pelos efeitos do feitiço do círculo, e Lucius por suas próprias e desconhecidas razões. Eles não precisavam estar acordados. Não precisavam nem estar lá. Esposito estava de olho em Harry e Malfoy e com certeza os chamaria se algum deles acordasse.

Era uma questão de _quando_ e não de _se_, Hermione repetiu a si mesma. Mas ainda não conseguia acreditar nisso. Provavelmente não acreditaria até ver os dois acordados e bem.

Malfoy se mexeu, virou de lado e passou um braço ao redor de Harry, se engalfinhando nele. O grifinório murmurou alguma coisa e se acomodou no abraço.

Os membros do círculo haviam permanecido na sala da Torre de Astronomia por algum tempo depois de lançarem o feitiço, se recuperando e conversando em voz baixa enquanto Esposito e os outros curandeiros checavam Harry e Malfoy. Em um determinado momento, Esposito acenou para Hermione se aproximar. Ela começou a dizer algo, mas então se interrompeu e chamou Narcissa também.

"Sra. Malfoy, estou explicando isso para a senhorita Granger porque ela demonstrou interesse e afinidade para medicina, mas a senhora também deve ver. Essas linhas aqui são as linhas de poder", ela apontou para linhas de luzes que os curandeiros tinham criado nos corpos de Harry e Malfoy, próximas aos centros de mágica: mãos, coração e têmporas. "Senhorita Granger, você deve lembrar como elas estavam fracas e opacas, mostrando um declínio constante da Mágica de Vida deles. Agora elas estão relativamente brilhantes e claras".

Narcissa encarou as linhas de luz. "Isso… isso significa que funcionou?"

"Nós acreditamos que sim".

"Quando eles vão acordar?"

"Os dois precisam dormir por algum tempo, mas esse vai ser um sono natural, que irá descansá-los ao invés de desgastá-los. Devem acordar em algumas horas".

Ainda que Esposito estivesse falando apenas com as duas, o alívio se espalhou instantaneamente pela sala. Narcissa olhou para o filho por um longo tempo antes de se virar e caminhar calmamente de volta para Lucius, que a levou para um pequeno escritório reservado ao lado. Os outros continuaram a conversar em voz baixa, trocando alguns abraços e sorrisos.

Os Malfoys voltaram cerca de dez minutos depois, e, embora ambos parecessem recompostos, os olhos ligeiramente vermelhos de Narcissa e sua voz um pouco rouca indicavam que ela deveria ter tido uma crise em particular. Ela e Lucius agradeceram formalmente a todos os membros do círculo, reservando as palavras mais calorosas para Snape, Zabini e Parkinson. Um por um, os outros foram embora, até que apenas Hermione, Ron e os Malfoys permaneceram na sala. Eles mergulharam em uma trégua silenciosa, sentando em lados opostos das camas e se acomodando para passarem a noite em vigília.

Hermione olhou para cima novamente quando ouviu outro movimento vindo da cama. Harry se virou, deitando de costas. Ela prendeu a respiração quando os olhos dele abriram e encararam o teto.

"Malfoy?", ele sussurrou.

Malfoy piscou, abriu os olhos e emitiu um som pela garganta. Harry se virou na direção dele e seus olhares se encontraram por um longo momento. Então Malfoy levantou a mão devagar e afastou uma mecha do cabelo de Harry que caía sobre sua testa.

"Como você está se sentindo?", Harry perguntou baixinho.

"Bem. E você?"

"Também". Harry segurou a mão de Malfoy, entrelaçando os dedos, e se virou, os dois ficando de frente um para o outro. Hermione percebeu que ela e Lucius estavam vendo o que tinham esperado a noite inteira para ver e que deveriam levantar para falar com eles. Mas ambos continuaram em silêncio. Ela não queria interromper Harry e Malfoy. E, aparentemente, Lucius também não. Os olhares deles se encontraram por alguns segundos antes que Lucius voltasse a observar os dois, com uma expressão no rosto que ela não conseguia decifrar.

Harry e Malfoy estavam concentrados apenas um no outro, os olhos de Malfoy procurando algo nos de Harry que ele parecia ter encontrado, porque soltou o ar pela boca e puxou Harry para perto de si, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos do grifinório. As mãos de Harry acariciaram as bochechas de Malfoy, os dedos traçando delicadamente os contornos do seu rosto.

"Nós estamos bem", Harry murmurou depois de um tempo, e Malfoy concordou com a cabeça.

"Eu sei. É só que-"

"Sim. Eu sei". Harry limpou a garganta e se afastou um pouco. "Onde estão meus óculos?"

"_Accio _óculos", murmurou Malfoy, sorrindo, e os entregou para Harry.

"Como vocês estão se sentindo, senhores?", perguntou Esposito, e Hermione pulou de susto. Ela não tinha percebido que a curandeira estava de pé ao seu lado.

Harry e Malfoy se afastaram relutantemente, e se viraram na direção dela. Não pareciam surpresos, era como se soubessem que não estavam sozinhos, mas não tinham se dado o trabalho de reparar em mais ninguém.

"Bem", Malfoy respondeu.

"Com fome", disse Harry, e Esposito riu.

"Sentem-se, então, vamos dar uma olhada em vocês. Você também está com fome, sr. Malfoy?", ela perguntou, e Malfoy assentiu, sentando devagar. "Excelente. Vocês devem estar com fome mesmo, não comem nada desde quarta-feira e muito pouco antes disso, eu imagino".

Lucius levantou, limpando a garganta.

"Você está parecendo melhor", disse em voz baixa quando Malfoy se virou em sua direção. "Sua mãe vai ficar contente". Ele se inclinou e tocou no ombro de Narcissa, murmurando para ela. "Ele está acordado".

Narcissa abriu os olhos e encarou Malfoy, um pouco assustada.

"Oi, mãe". Ele sorriu para ela, então voltou a prestar atenção em Esposito. "Desculpe, o quê?"

"Eu perguntei se você está sentindo alguma dor, náusea, dor de cabeça-", e ela listou inúmeros sintomas enquanto acenava com a varinha ao redor dos dois. "Me desculpem", ela disse na direção de Hermione e dos Malfoys, "Eu farei esses exames tão rápido quanto possível e então eles serão todos seus. Senhorita Granger, por que não acorda o sr. Weasley? Sim, sim, eu tenho certeza que é uma mera formalidade, vocês dois parecem perfeitamente saudáveis, só quero me certificar disso e então podem tomar café da manhã".

"Café da manhã?", perguntou Harry, um pouco desorientado, olhando pelas janelas e parecendo notar pela primeira vez que não estava na ala hospitalar.

"Está quase na hora. São cinco da manhã".

"De que dia?", perguntou Malfoy.

"Sexta-feira". Esposito riu pela surpresa nos rostos dos dois. "Sim, os senhores nos deram um belo susto". Ela voltou a ficar séria. "Do que vocês se lembram?"

Malfoy deu de ombros. "Bastante coisa, eu acho", disse. Harry concordou.

"Como o quê?"

"Lembranças", respondeu Harry.

"Muitas lembranças", Malfoy acrescentou.

Esposito os encarou de cima a baixo e então limpou a garganta. "Bem. Acho que seus pais e amigos gostariam de se certificar que vocês estão bem, para que eles também possam descansar um pouco. Depois disso terminaremos os exames médicos de vocês, tudo bem?"

Enquanto acordava Ron para que eles passassem alguns minutos com o amigo antes de serem expulsos do quarto por Esposito, Hermione percebeu que Harry e Malfoy pareciam… diferentes. Como se os dois estivessem do outro lado de uma enorme ponte que o resto deles não conseguia ultrapassar. Ela se perguntou se Ron — e se Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy — haviam sentido isso também.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 40, Sábado**

Vai ser legal poder sair desse maldito hospital de novo, pensou Draco quando sua mãe começou a relatar outra história sobre uma recente festa da alta sociedade. Não que normalmente ele fosse avesso ao assunto — fazia parte da política, afinal. Mas sua mãe normalmente se focava no trivial; as roupas, quem tinha lançado os feitiços de decoração mais elaborados, os elfos domésticos mais obedientes e eficientes e outras coisas de importância bem limitada.

Infelizmente, naquele momento, confinado na ala hospitalar, não havia muito que ele podia inventar para fazê-la parar de falar. Não dava para dar uma desculpa qualquer, como ter que ir para a aula ou para o treino de Quadribol. E ele ainda estava um pouco afetado pelos efeitos do círculo de cura para conseguir conduzir qualquer conversa. Sua mãe estava lá há horas e parecia que podia continuar falando sobre festas por mais um bom tempo. Que divertido.

Ela normalmente não era tão interessada em trivialidades, pensou enquanto sua mãe continuava a falar. Parte da superficialidade do momento provavelmente se devia ao desconforto causado pelo círculo, e também à presença de Potter e seus amigos por perto, olhando pela janela. Mesmo assim, era irritante. Moda não era o assunto que ele queria ouví-la falando. Draco tinha certeza que o status da sua família havia mudado irrevogavelmente com a entrada do seu pai no círculo, mas não sabia como eles estavam agora — se seu pai iria tentar permanecer aliado a Voldemort, se proclamaria a favor do outro lado ou ficaria na espreita até decidir o que fazer. Era incrivelmente irritante ter que ouvir sobre o modelo dos robes novos da sra. Crabbe ao invés do que ele realmente queria saber.

Sua mãe parou de falar quando Potter se aproximou.

"Com licença. Malfoy? Você disse que queria assistir ao treino da Sonserina? Eles estão começando". Ele apontou com a cabeça para a janela.

"Sim. Já estou indo", disse Draco, sem muito entusiasmo. Quadribol. Uma bem-vinda interrupção das histórias da sua mãe, mas não algo que ele realmente quisesse ver.

Sua mãe apertou os lábios e franziu a testa para Potter enquanto Draco levantava. "Sr. Potter, é comum se dirigir ao marido ou esposa pelo sobrenome no mundo trouxa?"

Potter piscou repetidas vezes, meio surpreso por Narcissa Malfoy falar com ele — pela primeira vez, Draco percebeu. "Er- não".

"Então por que se dirige ao meu filho dessa maneira?", ela perguntou com frieza.

Draco franziu a testa. "Nós dois fazemos isso, mãe".

"Creio que seria mais apropriado que vocês se chamassem pelo primeiro nome, Draco".

"Apropriado para quem?", perguntou Potter, e Draco balançou a cabeça para ele, indicando que deveria esquecer o assunto. Sua mãe apenas apertou os lábios novamente e caminhou na direção da porta.

"Você está indo embora?"

"Eu não tenho nenhum apreço por Quadribol, você sabe disso, Draco", disse ela. "Por favor, divirtam-se. Eu irei visitar Severus".

"O que foi aquilo?", perguntou Potter quando Draco se juntou a ele e Ron e Ginny Weasley na janela.

"Não sei. Mas… acho que minha mãe pode ter me dito parte do que eu queria saber", disse Draco distraidamente enquanto eles assistiam a Edmund Carmichael, o sonserino do sexto ano que assumira o título de capitão do time, começar o aquecimento com os jogadores. Ele tentou se focar no time em campo, e não em como ainda se sentia desconfortável na presença de Ron Weasley depois do feitiço.

Ugh, que desgraça. Os três atacantes estavam executando manobras erradas, e Carmichael não estava fazendo nada para corrigí-los.

"Eles não estão indo nada bem sem você", Potter notou. "E o que quis dizer com _'parte do que eu queria saber'_?"

Draco balançou a cabeça para ele, passando os olhos pelos Weasleys. Potter assentiu, entendendo a mensagem. "Eu estava treinando os três bastante bem antes do elo", disse. "Mas Carmichael não entende como lidar com atacantes, e Baddock é um desastre como apanhador".

"É, o jogo da semana passada não foi dos melhores", disse a irmã de Weasley.

Draco fez uma careta. Por mais que ele não gostasse de Malcolm Baddock, a Sonserina perder de 10 a 190 para a Lufa-Lufa na semana passada havia sido humilhante. Ele queria que o time sentisse sua falta como apanhador e capitão, mas não que fosse completamente destruído. Menos mal que estava doente demais para assistir — ou mesmo se importar — na época.

"Você não causou nenhum dano permanente nele, né?", perguntou para Potter.

"Em quem, Baddock?" Potter sorriu. "Não. Mas duvido que fizesse alguma diferença".

"Dano permanente?", perguntou Weasley.

"Potter o azarou dois dias antes do jogo".

"Como?"

Potter deu de ombros. "Nada permanente". Os Weasleys esperaram. "Inchaço Escrotal Gritante", ele finalmente admitiu, meio envergonhado.

"Harry!", Ginny Weasley exclamou em admiração e seu irmão riu. "Por quê?"

"Longa história", disse Potter, balançando a cabeça.

"Onde foi isso?"

"No salão comunal da Sonserina".

"E eles não te mataram?", Weasley levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Bulstrode até deu uma cerveja amanteigada para ele", Draco sorriu para Potter, que sorriu de volta.

"É verdade".

"Eu acho que Owsley queria te dar um beijo. Ela odeia Baddock desde que foi trocada por uma corvinal".

Potter riu e voltou olhar para o campo, se inclinando confortavelmente contra Draco.

"Oh, pelo amor- olhe para ele, ele nem está prestando atenção nos batedores… por favor, me diga que você está indo melhor do que ele", disse Potter para Weasley, que havia assumido seu lugar como capitão do time da Grifinória.

"Eu espero que sim", ele respondeu. "E você sabe que Ginny é uma boa apanhadora. Mas Dean não está se entrosando com o novo atacante. Você faz falta".

"Espero que não tanto quanto Malfoy faz falta para eles", Potter indicou o time da Sonserina, que estava se atrapalhando ao tentar realizar um _Ardil de Porskoff_¹.

"Eu não consigo assistir a isso", disse Draco, incrédulo quando Baddock quase caiu da vassoura, "e mesmo assim, também não consigo desviar o olhar".

"É fascinante, não é?", respondeu Weasley, feliz.

"Quando vocês acham que vão poder jogar de novo?", Ginny Weasley perguntou, e Draco e Potter olharam para ela, surpresos.

"Jogar?"

"Bem, o elo vai ficar mais fraco, eventualmente. Quando vocês acham que vão conseguir voar sozinhos de novo?"

"Oh. Eu não sei…", disse Potter.

"Assim que você puder, queremos você de volta", Weasley falou para Potter. "Eu estou indo bem melhor do que Carmichael, mas não sou nenhum capitão, e Ginny quer voltar a ser artilheira".

"Você simplesmente entregaria o posto de capitão de volta?", perguntou-lhe Draco.

"Harry que foi escolhido para ele, não eu".

"Por quê, você acha que não iriam te querer de volta no time?", perguntou Ginny.

Draco franziu a testa. "Não. Talvez. Não sei. Depende".

"Do quê?", perguntou Weasley.

"De eles me deixarem voltar ou não", respondeu de modo seco.

"Mas-"

"Ron". A voz de Potter trazia um pedido gentil para encerrar o assunto, e Draco sentiu-se agradecido por Potter parecer entender o suficiente para não fazê-lo admitir em voz alta.

Sim, ele queria jogar de novo. Tinha pensado muito nisso antes do elo começar a matar os dois lentamente. Mas, agora… iria depender da boa vontade do capitão e do resto do time. E, para conseguir essa boa vontade, ele precisaria de influência para pressioná-los. E quem sabia se ele tinha qualquer influência naquele momento.

"Você era o capitão do time, pelo amor de Merlin, por que eles não te deixariam jogar de novo?", perguntou Weasley, claramente não entendendo o pedido silencioso de Potter para abandonar o assunto.

"Não é tão simples", disse com impaciência. _Weasleys._ Burros como portas, todos eles. Era melhor que seus pais esclarecessem a posição política da sua família o mais rápido possível, Draco pensou, irritado, porque ele se recusava a tentar se relacionar com Weasleys, a não ser que fosse absolutamente inevitável.

"Bem, você vai voltar, Harry", disse Weasley com firmeza, o desprezo pelos sonserinos bastante claro na sua voz. "Nós decidimos as coisas com base no talento e na justiça". Draco rodou os olhos.

"Vocês vão conseguir acertar as coisas depois que o elo enfraquecer", disse Ginny. "Você provavelmente vai poder até ir para as aulas de Astronomia mais freqüentemente do que de vez em nunca".

"Acham que ainda vão poder manter o dormitório próprio depois que não precisarem mais dele?", perguntou Weasley.

Draco estava meio surpreso, assim como Potter. Ele não tinha pensado naquilo. "Eu não vou desistir do nosso dormitório sem lutar por ele", respondeu Draco. "É uma das únicas coisas boas dessa desgraça toda".

"Ei!"

"Eu não disse que era a única coisa boa", ele se defendeu, antes de perceber que Potter não havia se ofendido. Na verdade, estava achando engraçado.

Um sentimento aparentemente não compartilhado por Ginny Weasley, que fez uma careta e comentou, "Você também vai poder sair com outras pessoas, Harry. Tenho certeza que vai ser um alívio".

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas quando sentiu um certo aborrecimento de Potter para Ginny. Ele pôs uma mão no braço do grifinório. "Ah, sim", disse por trás de Potter para a garota. "Esse é outro motivo para mantermos o dormitório particular. Estamos planejando ser os mais infiéis possíveis assim que der. Vamos até fazer uma competição para ver quem consegue dormir com mais pessoas em um mês. Mas Potter vai precisar de toda a ajuda que puder, então eu espero que você seja uma boa amiga e colabore". Potter segurou a risada pela expressão de Ginny e acotovelou Draco de leve.

"Malfoy", murmurou ele em tom de aviso. "Pega leve".

"Na verdade…", disse Weasley, para o alívio de Draco, "É melhor irmos embora. Nosso treino é daqui a pouco. Até mais tarde, Harry".

"Até mais", disse Potter enquanto os dois saíam da enfermaria.

"Certo, o que foi aquilo da sua mãe, então?", perguntou depois que os dois irmãos tinham ido embora.

"Não tenho certeza. Acho que… que as coisas mudaram. Com a minha família", explicou, ainda assistindo a Carmichael.

"Mudaram como?"

"Não tenho certeza. Ela não disse muita coisa, mas…", ele parou, fazendo uma careta para os jogadores da Sonserina.

"Eu não estou sacando a sua sutileza sonserina, Malfoy", insistiu Potter depois de um tempo.

"Eu tenho certeza que mesmo você deve ter considerado que, com a participação dos meus pais no círculo, as coisas mudaram".

"Imagino que sim".

"Bem, eles… eles têm que pensar no que fazer agora".

Houve um longo silêncio, interrompido por Potter. "Suponho que Voldemort não esteja muito feliz com seu pai".

O estômago de Draco revirou. "Eu preferiria que você não dissesse o nome dele, se não se importar", disse para encobrir seu desconforto em relação à rudeza de Potter.

"É sobre isso que você está falando, não é?"

Draco respirou fundo. "Sim".

Outro longo silêncio. Não era de se estranhar que levara mais de um mês para se atingir pelo menos aquele nível de honestidade entre eles.

"E eu não sei o que isso significa", Draco finalmente admitiu. "Não sei se isso quer dizer que ele… mudou de lado ou algo assim".

"E o que você quer que isso signifique?"

"Que diferença isso faz?", perguntou Draco, honestamente confuso.

"Suas vontades não têm nada a ver com a posição política da sua família? Você representa um terço dela!"

Draco desviou o rosto da expressão indignada de Potter. "Eu prefiro não discutir minhas vontades com você"

"Por que não?"

"Você não vai gostar do que eu tenho a dizer".

"Entendo". A voz de Potter estava baixa quando ele se afastou de Draco e virou para olhar pela janela de novo.

Draco cruzou os braços de maneira defensiva, inesperadamente aborrecido pela abrupta distância física e emocional entre eles. "Potter… isso não é apenas sobre… sobre o Lorde das Trevas. É que- meu pai não seguiria ninguém sem bons motivos-"

"Que bons motivos? Seu pai curte usar violência, assassinar e torturar de tempos em tempos, então?"

Draco começou a se afastar da janela, percebendo que aquele não era um assunto que ele deveria ter mencionado. Potter o segurou pelo ombro, abriu a boca para dizer algo raivoso — e então a fechou e se controlou visivelmente.

"Certo". Potter respirou fundo. "Me desculpe. Provavelmente é melhor eu não dizer nada". Ele limpou a garganta. "Continue. O que está acontecendo com a sua família? E o que aquilo que a sua mãe disse tem a ver com isso?"

Draco se recompôs e respirou fundo novamente. "Meus pais sabem que às vezes as coisas não ocorrem do jeito que se quer", disse cuidadosamente, "e aí você tem que se adaptar e tentar se sair o melhor que puder. Eles tiveram que fazer isso antes, quando o Lorde das Trevas desapareceu pela primeira vez, e quando meu pai foi preso".

Potter concordou com a cabeça.

"Quando você não pode… não pode contar com as alianças e conexões que tem, precisa criar novas. Precisa conseguir ascender de novo. Meu pai não é o tipo de pessoa que simplesmente aceita uma derrota".

"Não, eu imagino que não", disse Potter, assistindo enquanto um desanimado Carmichael liderava o time para fora do campo. "Mas da última vez que seu pai teve que trocar de lado, ele afirmou que estava sob Imperius. Eu acho que ele é inteligente o suficiente para saber que ninguém vai acreditar nisso de novo".

Draco deu de ombros. Provavelmente.

"E ele saiu da prisão pagando para pessoas importantes e fingindo que não estava tão envolvido quanto eu sei que ele estava", Draco se indignou um pouco, mas deixou passar. "Então, o que ele vai fazer agora? Voltar para as pessoas que fingiram acreditar nele antes e distribuir mais dinheiro, para que elas acreditem que ele mudou de lado de verdade?"

"Ele irá fazer o que puder para se aliar com pessoas poderosas".

"E onde eu entro nisso?"

Draco deu de ombros. "Eu acho que eles vão querer investir em você".

"Em mim? Seus pais me odeiam".

"Eles sabem que nem todo mundo pensa como a eles".

Potter refletiu um pouco, e Draco podia quase vê-lo juntando as peças mentalmente. "Então… eles vão lembrar a todo mundo que são relacionados ao maldito Garoto-Escolhido-Que-Viveu, ou seja lá do que o Profeta esteja me chamando agora, e isso irá fazer com que eles construam 'alianças' com pessoas poderosas que gostem de mim?"

"Algo assim".

"E eles acham que eu vou aceitar isso e fingir que nós somos uma família feliz?" Draco concordou com a cabeça, e Potter fez uma careta. "Nem morto".

"Obrigado mesmo assim", disse Draco secamente, nem um pouco surpreso.

"Eu sou casado com _você, _não com a sua família".

"Eu sou parte da minha família. E, por mais que isso doa em todos nós, você também é".

"Eu sou parte de eu e você, e, no que depender de mim, é só isso".

"De algum modo eu pressinto uma nova briga se aproximando", Draco ironizou.

"Por quê? Você quer que eu ajude a reabilitar a sua família?"

"Por que eu não iria querer?"

"Porque eu desprezo tudo o que o seu pai simboliza e a mera idéia de ajudá-lo faz meu estômago revirar".

"E por que, exatamente, você o odeia tanto?"

"Além do fato de que a cada um ou dois anos ele tenta me matar de um jeito ou de outro?"

Draco concordou com a cabeça, calculadamente ignorando o tom sarcástico de Potter.

"Eu odeio o que ele defende".

"Eu defendo as mesmas coisas. Você me odeia?"

Potter voltou a olhar o time da Grifinória, que começava a se aquecer. "Você sabe que não", ele murmurou.

"Por que não?"

"Você não é seu pai, Malfoy."

"Eu acredito em praticamente tudo que ele acredita. Você sabe disso".

"Eu só… só acho difícil de acreditar. Quer dizer, como é que você pode?"

"Porque ele está certo".

"OK, então explique para mim. Além de violência e tortura de trouxas, o que ele… o que _você _vê em Vol- nele?"

"Ele é um líder poderoso, Potter. E ele tem razão em um monte de coisas".

"Ele tem razão em matar pessoas sem motivo algum, é?"

"É uma guerra. As pessoas morrem em guerras".

"Uma guerra sobre o quê? O orgulho de Voldemort?"

"Não é sobre o orgulho dele, é sobre a sobrevivência do mundo bruxo".

"Oh, não me venha-", Potter mais uma vez se interrompeu com um esforço visível e limpou sua garganta. "Certo. Tudo bem. Você pode explicar que mer-, o que é que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Diz respeito ao que nós queremos ser. Nós somos bruxos, e isso significa uma coisa. Não é fazer truques de mágica para divertir os trouxas ou costurar suéteres horríveis. A magia significa poder, e as pessoas que a usam têm que ser fortes. Isso quer dizer que nós não podemos nos deixar ser contaminados por pessoas de fora, por pessoas que irão diluir nosso sangue e nossos dons e destruir nossas tradições e nosso estilo de vida".

"Pessoas como Hermione? Quando foi que ela destruiu alguma tradição?"

"Não é uma questão individual, Potter!", disse ele, frustrado. "Granger pode ser uma bruxa bem talentosa — e você não precisa me olhar como se tivesse uma cabeça saindo do meu nariz só porque eu posso admitir isso em voz alta — mas o povo dela não pertence ao nosso mundo. Eles não entendem nossos costumes, ou o que significa ser um bruxo. Granger pode estudar até seus dentes enormes caírem pela idade e, mesmo assim, ela não entenderia coisas que mesmo as crianças bruxas sabem instintivamente. E pessoas como os Weasleys, que acolhem e tentam entender os trouxas-", ele parou e balançou a cabeça. "Eles acham que estão construindo uma ponte para o mundo trouxa, mas como é que eles podem?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Que tipo de futuro eles vêem? Um mundo em que trouxas e bruxos dão as mãos e cantam juntos no Halloween? Isso é loucura e é perigoso também. Se nosso mundo fosse exposto agora, eles iriam querer nos matar. Já tentaram isso antes. Nós precisamos nos manter fortes e com o sangue puro para nos protegermos. Precisamos que nossa magia seja forte o suficiente para que possamos nos proteger". Ele fez uma pausa. "Não é nada pessoal contra Granger. É contra o povo dela. Eles são irracionais e violentos e não podem ser confiados".

"Você acabou de descrever Voldemort, você sabe disso, não?"

"Eu realmente gostaria que você não dissesse o nome dele".

"Eu digo o nome dele o quanto eu quiser".

"Certo. Desculpe por ter tocado no assunto". Ele se afastou de Potter e eles ficaram em silêncio, assistindo a Weasley tentar apaziguar uma discussão entre os batedores e dois dos atacantes.

Draco suspirou. Então era nisso que dava ser honesto e aberto. Grifinórios realmente eram idiotas se achavam que esse tipo de coisa era melhor do que silêncio e segredos.

Mas então Potter tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos, e Draco sentiu um certo arrependimento vindo dele. "Talvez seja melhor se nós irmos com calma neste assunto", disse Potter hesitantemente, colocando uma mão no braço de Draco. Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e Potter se aproximou. "Olha, me desculpe. Você… eu insisti para que você falasse sobre isso e, quando você resolveu falar, eu joguei tudo de volta na sua cara. Me desculpe".

"Tudo bem", Draco resmungou. Potter se aproximou mais e, depois de um momento de hesitação, o sonserino relaxou um pouco. Potter ficou de pé atrás dele, o abraçando pela cintura, o queixo apoiado no ombro de Draco. O loiro se inclinou um pouco para trás, as costas encostadas no peito de Potter, os dois olhando para o campo.

"Posso te compensar?", perguntou Potter suavemente. Sentir a respiração do grifinório no seu pescoço e o calor do abraço deles fez Draco ficar inesperadamente alarmado. Ele respirou fundo. Não, era melhor não ficar excitado. Eles podiam estar se sentindo melhor, mas ainda estavam no hospital, e Potter provavelmente não queria dizer o que Draco tinha entendido.

"Você pode fazer parte da minha lição de Aritmancia", ele respondeu, tentando ser casual, mas Potter aparentemente tinha notado seu interesse.

"Eu sou péssimo em Aritmancia, você sabe disso. Mas eu tenho outros talentos…", ele disse inocentemente, sorrindo no pescoço de Draco quando o pulso do loiro acelerou.

Draco engoliu a seco e se afastou um pouco. "Minha mãe provavelmente estará de volta a qualquer minuto", apontou.

"Oh. Isso acaba com qualquer clima".

"Um pouco. Sem falar que nós ainda estamos no hospital".

"É, isso também". Potter suspirou enquanto eles assistiam aos batedores começarem novas manobras. "Falando nisso, por que será que nós ainda estamos aqui? Ontem parecia que Esposito achava que nós estávamos bem, e então de repente ela começou a fazer um monte de exames e a expulsar as pessoas daqui, sem querer nos deixar ir para casa".

"Eu não sei. Você acha que…", ele se interrompeu, não querendo expressar suas suspeitas de que talvez as coisas não estivessem tão boas quanto eles acreditavam.

"Não, não há nada para vocês se preocuparem", disse Esposito, e os dois pularam de susto. "Me desculpem, eu nunca aprendi a fazer uma quantidade de barulho decente para me anunciar quando apareço atrás de alguém". Ela sorriu. "Vocês podem ir para casa, se quiserem. Eu não estava mantendo-os aqui por razões médicas. Só queria… dar a vocês uma chance de se prepararem. De novo. Antes de jogá-los de volta para o mundo real".

"Como assim?", disse Potter.

"Uma chance para vocês pensaram para que estarão voltando. Especialmente você, sr. Malfoy", ela observou.

"Por que, especialmente ele?", perguntou Potter enquanto Draco estreitava os olhos.

Esposito ignorou Potter. "Você é um sonserino, sr. Malfoy. Use seu cérebro sonserino para mais do que pensar no que seus pais vão fazer agora", disse ela. "Vocês estão livres para ir, senhores. Eu sugiro o dormitório particular antes dos salões comunais", ela deu um pequeno sorriso. "E não se preocupe, sr. Malfoy. Eu arranjo uma desculpa para manter sua mãe aqui por uma quantidade de tempo razoável".

**ooooooo**

"Nervoso?", Draco sorriu maliciosamente com o grito de surpresa de Potter assim que eles entraram no dormitório e o sonserino fechou a porta, empurrando Potter contra ela.

"Só surpreso", Potter riu, relaxando. "Isso foi meio inespe- oh-", ele prendeu a respiração quando Draco começou a pressionar beijos pelo seu pescoço.

"Por quê?", perguntou Draco, as palavras abafadas. "Você estava pensando que nós viríamos aqui para estudar?"

"Não, eu só achava que você- hm, não pare- iria esperar a porta fechar antes de pular em cima de mim".

"Você estava errado", disse Draco, e eles pararam de falar para se engajarem em atividades mais prazerosas, rapidamente se livrando das roupas enquanto venciam o caminho para o quarto e se jogavam na cama.

_Oh, Merlin, oh, sim,_ Draco pensou enquanto empurrava Potter para cima dos travesseiros, ambos ofegantes e já bem excitados, e era tão _bom_ poder fazer isso sem lutar contra a exaustão. Segurar um ao outro firme de novo, os dedos de Potter apertando o quadril de Draco tão forte que provavelmente deixaria marcas, investindo um contra o outro, se beijando com força entre gemidos e frases incoerentes…

"Espere-", Potter interrompeu. "Você quer-", ele acenou para o pequeno frasco com óleo no criado-mudo.

"_Ohpordeus_,sim", disse Draco de uma vez, "mas anda logo-". E os dois riram juntos, sem fôlego, o desejo entre eles tão forte que Draco sentia tonturas. Potter se sentou e puxou Draco para seu colo com força suficiente para deixar hematomas, e as coxas de Draco envolveram seu quadril enquanto os dois se moviam juntos e com urgência.

"Oh, oh, deus, eu não- ah, Merlin, você-", ele gemeu conforme a pressão ficava cada vez mais intensa e Potter dava pequenas mordidas no seu pescoço.

"Sim, sim, oh-", Potter gemeu e fechou os olhos com força, seu clímax atingindo Draco e o levando ao êxtase com uma onda de calor.

Eles se abraçaram com força, ofegando juntos por alguns momentos, até que Draco percebeu o que lhe parecia incomum naquilo: ele se sentia bem. Meio cansado pela atividade física, mas apenas um pouco dormente devido ao _pós-sexo_. E sem nenhum desejo interior de mergulhar no sono.

Ele levantou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar questionador de Potter. Os dois sorriram um para o outro.

"Nós estamos bem. Funcionou mesmo", Potter murmurou, e Draco respondeu puxando-o para um beijo e acariciando o cabelo dele. Potter ainda estava ofegante. Ele acariciou os lábios de Draco com os seus e deitou de costas, passando uma mão pelas suas costas até a nuca. Draco podia sentir que ele ainda tremia enquanto eles exploravam um ao outro, de maneira devagar e carinhosa e totalmente diferente da necessidade urgente de alguns minutos atrás.

Sim, aquilo era muito melhor do que desmaiar. Draco com certeza poderia se acostumar. "Mm", ele murmurou preguiçosamente depois de alguns minutos. "É bom ficar por cima, para variar um pouco".

Potter sorriu, e então limpou a garganta. "Você... você não se incomoda?", ele perguntou, hesitante. "Não se incomoda de... hm, não ter sido o ativo ainda?"

"Por que eu me importaria?"

"Bem… é só que… er…"

Draco sorriu maliciosamente para Potter. "Potter, você por acaso ouviu o que Esposito falou quando conversamos sobre ser o ativo e ser o passivo? Os prós e contras de cada lado?"

"Bem, sim, mas- quer dizer, por você tudo bem?"

O sorriso de Draco aumentou. "Por quê? Você acha que eu estou me sacrificando para o seu prazer sexual?"

"Bem, não, mas…"

"Que eu deito de bruços e fico pensando na Inglaterra e-"

"Malfoy-"

"-_esperando _fervorosamentepelo dia em que você vai permitir que eu me divirta também-", ele começou a ir quando a expressão de Potter ficou tímida.

"Pare com isso".

"Me desculpe", Draco continuou a rir, sem se sentir nem um pouco culpado. "Você sabe que eu não estou rindo de você, eu estou rindo com você".

"Só que eu não estou rindo", apontou Potter secamente.

"Tudo bem, você está certo", Draco respondeu, animado, "Eu estou rindo de você. É só que- por Merlin, a gente já transou quantas vezes até agora e você está corando! É algo bem sedutor, eu imagino, para quem tem uma queda por tipos patéticos-", ele se esquivou quando Potter mirou um tapa em sua direção.

"Malfoy, eu estou tentando falar sério".

"Oh, eu sei, eu sei — é por isso que é tão engraçado. Ah, está bem". Ele se controlou e fez uma expressão que esperou ser mais séria. "Não, eu não acho que você esteja se aproveitando de mim e nem que você esteja sendo duro e injusto. Bem… talvez um outro tipo de _duro_, mas de um jeito muito bom, e quanto mais duro melhor". Potter rodou os olhos. "E, sim, eu adoraria ser o ativo, se você um dia decidir ser aventureiro e abrir as suas, erm, asas, ou quase isso-", ele se interrompeu de novo quando Potter o acertou com um travesseiro.

"Pentelho".

"Inocente".

"Eu não sou-"

Sir Xander limpou a garganta. "Os pais do sr. Malfoy estão na porta", disse. "Eles gostariam que vocês os encontrassem no escritório do professor Snape assim que possível. E sugerem que o sr. Potter leve algo para se ocupar".

"Acho que não funcinou muito bem a desculpa para manter sua mãe no hospital por um tempo razoável", Potter suspirou. "O que você acha que eles querem?"

"Espero que queiram me dizer o que está acontecendo com a nossa família. Talvez me aconselhar sobre o que eu devo fazer agora".

"Parece divertido".

"Acredite, não vai ser". Draco suspirou e se permitiu um último beijo antes de levantar relutantemente. "Vamos", ele disse. "Pegue a sua lição de Aritmancia. Vamos acabar com isso o quanto antes".

**ooooooo**

**Dia 42, Segunda**

A sessão de conselhos tinha sido… interessante, para dizer o mínimo, Harry pensou dois dias depois enquanto eles esperavam que o jantar fosse servido no Três Vassouras. Não que Harry tivesse feito parte da conversa, mas Malfoy contou para ele assim que seus pais foram embora. O sonserino não fez questão de esconder que havia algumas partes da conversa que ele não mencionou, e Harry apreciou a atitude.

'Encare-os de cabeça erguida e não ouse recuar nem por um momento', Lucius dissera em primeiro lugar. 'Volte para a Sonserina imediatamente, ou sua ausência será vista como covardia'.

'Não tente insistir no mesmo tipo de liderança que você tinha antes, a não ser que esteja absolutamente certo de que ainda a detém, porque tentar e não conseguir vai fazer com que você perca poder. Mas também não ignore as rebeliões que surgirem; se te desafiarem, permita, mas faça com que saibam que você percebeu o desrespeito e irá se lembrar disso no futuro'.

'Seja meticulosamente educado com todos (e aqui Harry teve que rir, porque o sr. Malfoy havia esclarecido que "todos" incluía Weasleys e trouxas). Não precisa ser amigável, Malfoys são mestres na arte da cortesia fria. Mas não irrite ninguém deliberadamente'.

'E, acima de tudo, não responda nenhuma pergunta'. "Sem comentários" era para ser o lema de Malfoy daqui para frente caso alguém perguntasse o que Lucius estava fazendo e com quem havia se aliado.

Para Harry tinha parecido muita coisa para se ajustar de uma hora para outra, mas Malfoy havia dito que já tinha se acostumado com aquilo. Os dez meses de prisão de Lucius aparentemente lhe ensinaram muito sobre ser o alvo da maldade sonserina e nunca mais superestimar sua supremacia em cima dos outros.

E aquilo era uma coisa boa, porque desde o momento que eles voltaram para a Sonserina os inconfundíveis sinais de uma rebelião estavam aparecendo. Nada muito claro ainda, embora Nott tenha feito alguns comentários espinhosos sobre seu pai. Na maior parte do tempo, havia apenas olhares desafiadores, comentários sussurrados e frases maldosas, como Queenie Greengrass dizendo "Eu acho que é a vez de Draco extrair o estrume de morcego, Professor," na aula de Poções aquela manhã.

Menos mal que eles estavam longe de tudo aquilo naquele momento, pelo menos por enquanto. Esposito sugerira a Dumbledore que concedesse permissão para os dois se afastarem da escola juntos ocasionalmente, e eles haviam decidido aproveitar a oportunidade tanto quanto possível. Era um alívio, estar longe, embora Malfoy estivesse um pouco mais irritadiço do que o normal quando eles ficavam sozinhos. Harry suspeitava que ele precisava de um pouco de tempo para baixar a guarda que estava mantendo alerta desde que saíram da ala hospitalar.

"Esse lugar é legal", comentou Harry quando os pratos chegaram.

"Esse lugar não é legal. É passável", respondeu Malfoy bruscamente.

"Não seja chato. É legal o suficiente", disse Harry enquanto cortava seu macarrão.

"E você não tem classe nenhuma".

"Muito obrigado", disse Harry secamente. "Você faz idéia de como seus pais vão lidar com a minha falta de classe entre as pessoas que eles querem impressionar?"

Malfoy sorriu de leve. "Provavelmente vão lembrar a todos que não é sua culpa que você tenha sido criado por selvagens. E relembrá-los quem é o _seu_ pai".

"Meu pai? Por quê?"

"Os Potters eram puro-sangues. E uma família razoavelmente respeitada e rica". Malfoy deu de ombros. "Isso é o suficiente para muitos bruxos hoje em dia. Poucas pessoas além dos meus pais dariam importância ao fato de que você é um-", Malfoy hesitou.

"Um o quê? Um mestiço?", Harry riu pela expressão desconfortável de Malfoy. "Eu não tenho vergonha disso, Malfoy", ele disse. "E eu também não tenho vergonha da minha mãe trouxa. Ou dos pais dela trouxas".

"Oh, mesmo? E da irmã dela trouxa, então? Depois de tudo que ela e o marido fizeram com você?"

Harry fechou a cara para Malfoy. Eles ainda não tinham conversado sobre o que cada um descobrira a respeito da família do outro durante o círculo, e aquele não parecia ser o melhor momento para começar. Não com Malfoy já irritado. "Malfoy...", disse ele em tom de aviso.

Malfoy ignorou. "Os trouxas que te criaram maltrataram você. Eu vi suas lembranças, Potter. Eles te enfiavam em um guarda-roupa e te tratavam pior do que um elfo doméstico".

"Eles-"

"Eles te tratavam como se você fosse menos humano porque tinham medo da sua magia. E você ainda acha que nós não temos que temer esse povo?"

Aparentemente, Malfoy estava com vontade de brigar. "_'Esse povo?'_", Harry repetiu. "Você não viu as lembranças da Hermione? Porque, pelo que eu vi dos pais dela, eles são pessoas decentes. Eles se importam com ela".

"Oh, sim, eles se importam tanto com ela que a jogaram no nosso mundo".

"É isso que você acha que os pais trouxas fazem? Jogam seus filhos no mundo bruxo?"

"O que você acha que eles fazem?"

"Os filhos dele não se encaixam no mundo trouxa. Seus pais se importam o suficiente para deixá-los vir para Hogwarts, mesmo que isso signifique que eles acabem perdendo-os para o mundo mágico. Muitas pessoas não conseguiriam fazer isso", ele esfaqueou sua comida com um pouco de raiva. "Sua mãe não quis nem te deixar ir para Durmstrang; os pais de Hermione a deixaram ir muito mais longe do alcance deles".

Malfoy deu de ombros, nada impressionado, e Harry soltou a respiração pela boca, frustrado.

"Tem outra coisa sobre os pais de Hermione, eles também nunca lançaram um _crucio_ no bichinho de estimação dela", Harry murmurou, nervoso, e se surpreendeu com as próprias palavras assim que elas deixaram sua boca. "Oh- desculpe, isso foi-", ele cobriu a boca com a mão.

Droga. Aquilo provavelmente entrava para a lista de coisas mais rudes que ele já dissera para alguém. Era quase pior do que a vez em que perguntou para Cho Chang como tinha sido seu verão, logo depois que Cedric Diggory tinha morrido. Por que seus comentários mais estúpidos eram sempre direcionados a pessoas que ele gostava?

Ele limpou a garganta, os olhos fixos na mesa. "Eu… me desculpe. Eu não deveria ter dito isso". Ele podia sentir os olhos de Malfoy fixos na sua cabeça, e se remexeu pelo silêncio que caiu entre eles.

Malfoy limpou a garganta. "Meu pai queria que eu aprendesse uma lição com aquilo", disse, sua voz tensa. "E eu aprendi".

Harry olhou para ele, descrente. Como Malfoy podia defender o que fizeram com ele? "E o que você aprendeu?"

"Eu aprendi a abrir portas usando apenas mágica", disse secamente. "E eu aprendi que às vezes é preciso fazer sacrifícios para algo importante".

"Seu bichinho de estimação em troca de abrir portas?"

"Há coisas mais importantes no mundo do que animais de estimação idiotas", ele respondeu.

"Quantos anos você tinha?"

"Eu não sei, não era uma punição incomum. Provavelmente cinco ou seis".

"Malfoy… isso… você era novo demais. Ele com certeza podia te ensinar essas coisas sem te magoar tanto".

"Talvez, mas a questão é, o método dele funcionou. E é só isso que importa".

"Os fins justificam os meios? Esse é um modo horrível de encarar a vida".

"Não é horrível, é realista".

"É cínico e não-ético".

"Você nunca seria um sonserino, Potter".

"Não foi isso que o Chapéu Seletor disse", murmurou Harry, pegando o garfo de novo, grato por eles estarem deixando o assunto da infância de Malfoy de lado.

"O Chapéu Seletor? Queria te colocar na Sonserina? Que piada".

"Não é piada", insistiu Harry. "Ele me disse que eu poderia ir longe na Sonserina".

"Então por que não te colocou lá?"

Harry de repente se sentiu meio desconfortável. "Eu… eu pedi para que ele não me colocasse".

"Por quê?"

"Erm… eu pensava que… eu tinha ouvido que…", o grifinório relutou um pouco antes de admitir. "Ele tinha acabado de te colocar lá", disse de uma vez.

"E?"

"E eu não queria ficar na casa que você estava".

"Você pediu para o Chapéu te colocar em outra casa por minha causa?"

"Sim".

"Por quê?"

"Eu não fui muito com a sua cara, lembra?"

"Vividamente. Eu não sabia que tinha feito uma primeira impressão tão forte".

"Você foi a primeira criança bruxa que eu conheci e você insultou o primeiro adulto que tinha sido bom para mim". Malfoy o encarou, totalmente perdido. "Hagrid. Ele foi a primeira pessoa do mundo bruxo que eu conheci. A primeira pessoa que foi decente comigo. Ele me trouxe para o mundo bruxo — e então eu te conheci e você o insultou".

Malfoy balançou a cabeça devagar. "Engraçado. Eu não me lembro de nada disso".

"Você provavelmente conhecia mais crianças bruxas do que eu".

"E mais adultos que tinham sido bons comigo", disse Malfoy baixinho, e Harry refletiu em como era estranho que a revelação de que o grifinório o odiava desde o começo não aborrecia o sonserino. Pelo contrário, ele parecia muito mais calmo e pensativo do que quando os dois chegaram no Três Vassouras.

"Eu queria… eu queria que algumas lembranças não tivessem aparecido no círculo". Harry fez uma pausa. "Eu não queria que as pessoas vissem algumas daquelas coisas…"

"Somos dois", Malfoy concordou.

Harry franziu a testa quando lembrou de uma memória extremamente privada que eles tinham compartilhado com todo mundo. "Eu não quero dizer só as outras pessoas no círculo. É… você também. Eu não queria…", ele limpou a garganta. "Eu não queria que você visse como foi a minha infância".

Houve um longo silêncio. "Eu também não", respondeu Malfoy por fim.

"Não, eu imagino que não". Ele limpou a garganta de novo. "Nunca mais vamos falar sobre isso, está bem?"

Malfoy suspirou. "Eu estou meio cansado de evitar tópicos sensíveis com você", disse ele. "Mas, se você quiser-"

"Não, eu… eu propus isso mais por sua causa".

"Então, não tem problema. Nós vimos o que nós vimos. Eu não quero fingir que isso não aconteceu".

"Oh". Harry voltou a comer. "Sabe, sobre o círculo… eu sinto muito que sua família esteja com problemas por causa disso".

Malfoy levantou a sobrancelha, em uma descrença cínica.

"Eu não vou fingir que sinto muito por sua família ter que trocar de lado, porque estou cansado de literalmente dormir com o inimigo. Mas eu sinto muito que os outros sonserinos estão pegando no seu pé".

Malfoy deu de ombros.

"Isso vai passar. Você sabe, não é?"

"Sim. Mas eu não gostei muito disso da última vez e não estou gostando muito agora".

"Não. Deixa, vamos falar sobre outra coisa".

"Como o quê?"

"Bem… presumindo que nós possamos voltar a jogar Quadribol nos próximos meses. Como é que você vai fazer Carmichael se livrar de Baddock e te aceitar de volta no time?"

"Ainda não tenho certeza", respondeu Malfoy, brincando com a comida distraidamente.

"Sabe… Carmichael namora uma trouxa".

Malfoy torceu o nariz em desprezo. "Eu sei. Estou surpreso que os pais dele não o mataram por isso".

"Acho que é um segredo".

"É o segredo mais conhecido de toda a escola".

"Mas pode te dar algo com que negociar".

"Chantagem? Isso pode ser meio arriscado-"

"Não, não chantagem", Harry riu. "É só que… ele vai ter que escolher entre você e Baddock. Talvez você possa lembrá-lo que Baddock e a família dele estão do lado que iria desprezá-lo assim que o olhassem, por dormir com uma garota trouxa… e você e sua família, não. Não mais. Isso e o fato de que você pode voar de olhos fechados contra Baddock... pode ajudar, nunca se sabe"

Malfoy encarou Harry por alguns momentos, e então seus lábios se curvaram em um meio-sorriso. "Talvez o Chapéu Seletor soubesse do que estava falando, no final das contas", riu.

**ooooooo**

"Você está indo embora?", perguntou Hermione para a curandeira Esposito, surpresa, quando entrou na ala hospitalar.

Esposito desviou o olhar dos pergaminhos que estava cuidadosamente guardando em uma mala preta e sorriu. "Meu trabalho aqui acabou, então, sim", ela respondeu. "Que bom que você passou aqui, assim posso me despedir sem ter que te procurar na escola inteira".

"Oh. Obrigada".

"Sua ajuda foi muito útil. Eu realmente apreciei bastante".

"Eu não encontrei o desequilíbrio", Hermione a lembrou. "Achei que era uma magia sucubus²".

"Eu também, no começo".

"Mas você a desconsiderou rapidamente".

"Por causa da pesquisa que você fez e de como a apresentou. Você fez uma pesquisa completa e não escondeu nenhuma evidência que ia contra a sua teoria. Essa é uma característica rara. E imprescindível para qualquer pesquisador ou curandeiro".

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça, aceitando o elogio. "Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro".

"Por que você manteve Harry e Malfoy aqui por mais dois dias? Em um minuto você estava pronta para liberá-los, mas depois… não".

Esposito apertou os lábios e encarou Hermione, pensativa. "Você deve ter percebido que as coisas estavam diferentes entre eles quando os dois acordaram", ela falou.

"Sim".

"As coisas estavam diferentes ao redor deles também. Eles precisavam de tempo para se ajustar às mudanças. Especialmente o sr. Malfoy. Seria muito irresponsável da minha parte liberá-lo daqui sem lhe dar a chance de lembrar que ele é um sonserino".

Hermione concordou com a cabeça. "E por que você está encorajando que eles passem algum tempo sozinhos agora? Eu ouvi dizer que você sugeriu que eles tivessem autorização para ir para Hogsmeade de novo, sozinhos. E que seria uma boa que eles fizessem isso algumas vezes por mês".

"Bem, acredite ou não, senhorita Granger, eu creio que eles têm um bom casamento", ela disse e riu da expressão cética de Hermione.

"Tudo o que eles querem é conseguir não matar um ao outro até que o elo permita que eles se separem".

"Sim, é isso que eles pensam. Mas não precisa ser assim. Eles têm muito em comum, sabe, eles poderiam fazer muito bem um ao outro". Ela fez uma pausa. "Eles poderiam fazer muito bem a muitas pessoas", ela acrescentou, quase para si mesma.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Provavelmente nada", Esposito deu de ombros e se virou, acenando com a varinha para que sua mala fechasse. "Me chame de romântica e esqueça o assunto". Ela acenou com a varinha de novo e levitou a mala antes de virar-se e sorrir para Hermione. "Foi um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Granger. Eu tenho uma sensação de que irei vê-la de novo".

"Até mais", disse Hermione, e Esposito acenou para ela e caminhou na direção da porta.

"Curandeira?", ela chamou impulsivalmente quando Esposito estava prestes a sair.

"Sim?"

"Você foi apanhadora? Quer dizer, quando esteve em Hogwarts?"

Os olhos de Esposito brilharam. "Sim, eu fui. Ganhei com a Sonserina a taça de Quadribol no meu quinto ano. Uma das lembranças mais felizes da minha vida". Hermione a encarou, incrédula. "Às vezes nós podemos ser humanos também, senhorita Granger. Tente se lembrar disso. E cuide deles — deles dois. Eu acho que eles vão precisar de todos os amigos que puderem".

**ooooooo**

**Dia 56, Segunda**

"Malfoy, anda, é hora de levantar", disse Harry impacientemente, abrindo as cortinas ao redor da cama.

"Vai. Embora".

"De jeito nenhum. Levante".

Malfoy afundou a cabeça no travesseiro.

"Malfoy. É segunda-feira. Poções. Snape".

Malfoy gemeu. "Está bem. Está bem", ele suspirou e sentou-se.

"Os chuveiros estão vazios", Zabini informou, secando o cabelo com uma toalha enquanto entrava no dormitório. "É melhor vocês chegarem lá antes de Nott".

Harry fez uma careta e correu para os chuveiros. Nott tinha azarado as duchas para jorrarem pus de burbútua na sexta-feira, e eles só escaparam por pura sorte, porque a toalha de Harry caiu no chão e ele saiu do chuveiro para pegá-la antes que o pus cáustico começasse a cair do chuveiro.

É claro, eles não tinham provas contra Nott. Ele tinha sido a última pessoa a sair dos chuveiros, e, portanto, o candidato mais provável. Mas não faltavam candidatos.

"Tudo limpo?", Harry perguntou depois de fazer uma busca por truques mágicos e armadilhas. Malfoy fez que sim com a cabeça.

Que bela maneira de começar o dia, pensou Harry quando entrava debaixo d'água. Alertas contra brincadeiras não tão engraçadas desde o momento em que acordavam.

Ele se inclinou contra a parede do chuveiro, sentindo a água bater no seu corpo e tentando não pensar em quanta coisa tinha para fazer naquele dia. Duas semanas pós-hospital e eles ainda estavam uma semana atrasados nas aulas, embora certamente teriam evoluído mais se não precisassem perder tanto tempo lidando com as várias azarações que os outros sonserinos jogavam contra eles.

Que pena que os NIEMs não incluíam aquele tipo de coisa; dificilmente detecção de pus de burbútua estaria na prova de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

A porta se abriu, e Harry ouviu uma exclamação de desgosto. "Eu realmente gostaria que vocês não tomassem banho ao mesmo tempo", disse Simon Edgars, um sonserino do sexto ano e bom amigo de Theo Nott. "Eu realmente não gostaria de presenciar o tipo especial de amor que vocês dois dividem".

"Melhor fechar seus olhos, então", Malfoy disse com gosto, sem se dar o trabalho de abrir os próprios olhos, "porque eu estava prestes a dar a Potter a chupada da vida dele. Ou talvez você pudesse se juntar a nós. Você sabe que eu estou de olho no seu traseiro cheio de espinhas há anos, Simon". Ele foi para debaixo d'água e tirou a espuma do rosto. "Além disso, é sempre em você que eu penso cada vez que Potter faz aquele negócio com-". A porta fechou com força quando Edgars correu para fora, e Malfoy riu.

Menos um, só faltavam sessenta antes da primeira aula, Harry pensou enquanto ria da expressão horrorizada de Edgar. Não era de se estranhar que Malfoy estivesse tão tenso naqueles dias e mal abria a boca, a não ser para fazer comentários contra seus colegas de casa.

Ele se perguntou mais uma vez se aquela situação era similar ao que tinha acontecido nos dez meses que Lucius ficou preso, porque não conseguia lembrar de Malfoy agindo diferente do seu jeito arrogante e irritante naquele ano. Mas Malfoy havia dito que o período havia sido tão ruim quanto era agora.

Aparentemente, aqueles dez meses eram a origem da inimizade entre Malfoy e Nott. Na época, Parkinson ficou firme ao seu lado, assim como Crabbe e Goyle, cujos pais também estavam presos. Zabini e Queenie Greengrass tinham permanecido neutros, e Millicent Bulstrode tivera alguns momentos de rebeldia. Mas o pai de Nott, abandonado por Lucius no começo do ataque no Departamento de Mistérios, tinha instruído o filho a jogar a traição de Lucius na cara de Malfoy sempre que possível enquanto os Malfoys estavam vulneráveis. O pai de Malfoy, assim como de Crabbe e Goyle, tinham sido soltos. O sr. Nott ainda estava na prisão, e aparentemente continuava remoendo aqueles acontecimentos, a se julgar pela atitude do filho com Malfoy.

Harry terminou o banho e se secou, e então esperou impacientemente por Malfoy.

"Malfoy, anda logo".

Malfoy balançou a cabeça, espalhando água dos cabelos molhados. "Só um minuto…"

"Ótimo. Então eu estou indo embora, e levando o nosso elo comigo…" disse Harry, se afastando e assistindo a Malfoy fazer uma careta quando os dois sentiram o desconforto causado pela distância.

Malfoy desligou o chuveiro. "Idiota impaciente", murmurou enquanto se secava e os dois andaram até a porta, quase sendo atropelados por Crabbe, que entrou no mesmo tempo em que eles saíam.

"Me descul– oh". Crabbe deu um passo para trás, olhando furtivamente ao redor para ver se alguém tinha presenciado ele se dirigir a Malfoy educadamente.

Essa deveria ser a pior diferença entre o sexto ano e agora: desde que _O Profeta _tinha publicado o artigo "COMENSAL DA MORTE MALFOY REDIMIDO?" na segunda passada, tanto Crabbe quanto Goyle se afastaram dele; Malfoy desconfiava que os pais de ambos tinham ordenado que eles evitassem os Malfoys. E aquilo pegava fundo. Muito mais fundo que a mudança de Greengrass do campo neutro para o hostil, provavelmente um efeito colateral do seu namoro com Nott.

E tinham acontecido muitos outros sinais de desrespeito geral da Sonserina nas uúltimas semanas, os quais Malfoy enfrentava dando um passo para trás com um sorriso leve e os olhos estreitos, mostrando claramente que havia percebido e se lembraria daquilo no futuro. Harry nunca teria acreditado que Malfoy era capaz de se conter se não tivesse presenciado.

Malfoy ignorou Crabbe e caminhou para o dormitório, e os dois começaram a se vestir rapidamente. "Onde está minha gravata?", ele peguntou distraidamente, e Harry bufou de impaciência quando Goyle abriu a boca e a fechou nervosamente em seguida, olhando para a gravata de Malfoy no chão. Era nítido que ele e Crabbe ainda queriam ficar próximos de Malfoy — por quê, Harry não fazia idéia, já que Malfoy nunca pareceu tratá-los muito bem — mas os dois não sabiam como simplesmente _não_ seguí-lo e ficavam desconcertados com as coisas mais simples.

"Aqui", disse Harry, pegando a gravata. Eles deixaram o dormitório, Malfoy revirando o conteúdo da sua mochila quando os dois entraram num salão comunal lotado de alunos indo para o café da manhã.

"Espere um pouco", Malfoy parou de andar. "Você está com a minha redação de Transfiguração?"

Harry balançou a cabeça enquanto arrumava o cabelo para trás. "Não, só estou com a minha".

"Droga", Malfoy começou a esvaziar a mochila, colocando os pergaminhos numa mesinha de canto enquanto procurava.

"Potter, você terminou a terceira parte daquela lição de Aritmancia?" Parkinson perguntou.

"Er - não, na verdade eu não entendi aquilo direito".

"Burro como uma porta, é impressionante", Parkinson deu um sorriso maldoso para Bulstrode. "Olha, eu te ajudo hoje à noite. Não é tão difícil se você entender os conceitos por trás da matéria".

"Oh - obrigado", Harry respondeu, ainda não acostumado a ter sonserinos falando com ele, mesmo depois de duas semanas. Outro efeito causado pela guerra civil da Sonserina: ainda que ele não fosse acolhido pelos sonserinos do lado de Malfoy, com certeza era incluído muito mais do que antes, como demonstração de lealdade.

"Aqui!", Malfoy exclamou, aliviado. "Vince e cince centímetros sobre os perigos das transfigurações gasosas. Não queria ter que fazer isso de novo". Ele começou a guardar os pergaminhos de volta na mochila. Até que de repente foi empurrado, quando outro aluno quase caiu em cima dele.

"Ei! Olha por onde-", disse ele quando ingredientes de poções começaram a cair da mochila do outro garoto.

"Malfoy!", Harry puxou a mão de Malfoy exatamente na hora em que uma garrafa aberta de algum tipo de ácido derrubou seu conteúdo sobre os pergaminhos.

Houve um grande murmurinho e várias varinhas foram levantadas com gritos de "Evanesco!". O ácido desapareceu. Malfoy e Harry olharam para a mancha no carpete onde antes estavam a mesa e os pergaminhos de Malfoy.

A sala caiu em silêncio.

"Oh, poxa. Foi mal, Draco, eu não te vi aí", disse o outro garoto inocentemente, guardando os ingredientes de poção de volta na mochila, pendurada ao lado do corpo.

"Vai se foder, Archer", Malfoy disse, a voz tensa e os olhos fixos no chão.

"Olha os modos, Draco", disse Archer, trocando um sorriso com Nott, e começou a caminhar na direção da saída. "Afinal, acidentes aconte-" E ele tropeçou e caiu de cara no chão, esmagando a mochila — com os ingredientes de poção — debaixo do corpo.

Harry olhou para Parkinson, que parecia ocupada dando nó na sua gravata, a ponta da varinha quase imperceptível por dentro da manga da camisa. Ele notou um pequeno sorriso no rosto dela e sorriu de volta.

"Você está bem aí, Archer?", ela disse em voz alta ao notar os esforços desesperados de Archer, ainda deitado no chão, para se livrar dos estilhaços de vidro e dos ingredientes de poções que cobriam sua roupa. "Meio atrapalhado hoje, hein? Deveria tomar mais cuidado". E ela passou por cima dele e caminhou até a porta.

**ooooooo**

"Bom dia, Harry", disse Hermione quando ele se sentou ao lado dela na sala de aula. Ele gemeu em resposta. "Não tão bom?"

"Não tão bom", Harry concordou. "Olha", disse ele para Malfoy em um tom mais baixo, "diga para Snape o que aconteceu, eu tenho certeza que ele-"

"Não", Malfoy respondeu bruscamente. "Esquece, Potter".

"Tragam suas lições para a frente da sala", disse Snape quando entrou.

"Malfoy leu o jornal essa manhã?", perguntou Ron quando os dois caminharam para a frente para entregar a lição.

"Não, por quê?"

"Estão falando do pai dele de novo".

"Oh, ótimo", Harry suspirou. O pai de Malfoy havia dito a ele que acompanhasse os jornais com atenção, mas o sonserino logo ficou enojado com as notícias que apareciam sobre ele e sua família e parou de lê-las depois de três dias.

"Malfoy, Ron disse que seu pai está no jornal de novo", murmurou Harry quando ele e Ron voltaram.

"Merda", disse Malfoy, com raiva.

"Oh, ele é um merda também, Draco? É de família, então?" Greengrass riu.

Malfoy a ignorou. "Sobre o que era a matéria?", ele perguntou para Ron.

"O de sempre. Uma fonte disse que seu pai está reformando uma parte da Mansão Malfoy para vocês dois irem morar lá depois que a escola acabar e… erm, bem, que você estão apaixonados ou algo assim, e outra fonte disse que ele está planejando se livrar de Harry assim que possível e que vocês ainda se chamam pelo sobrenome e se odeiam ainda mais do que antes".

Malfoy gemeu. "Isso vai fazer o dia do meu pai, eu tenho certeza".

"Sr. Malfoy", disse Snape da frente da sala "Onde está seu dever?"

"Eu não fiz, senhor", respondeu Malfoy.

"Essa é a segunda vez em duas semanas que você não entrega a lição, sr. Malfoy. O senhor gostaria de explicar por quê?"

"Não, senhor".

"Muito bem, cinco pontos da Sonserina e detenção esta noite".

Malfoy concordou com a cabeça, ingnorando as risadinhas de parte dos sonserinos. "Sim, senhor".

Harry olhou feio para Snape, mesmo que soubesse que o professor não tivesse outra escolha: ele não podia simplesmente ignorar o fato de que Malfoy não estava entregando as lições. E ainda estava sendo tão tolerante quanto possível; duas lições faltando com certeza fariam com que Harry perdesse pelo menos vinte pontos e ganhasse umas três detenções, sem falar em uma dose especial de humilhação pública e sarcasmo da parte de Snape.

Mas aquilo não ajudava muito Malfoy no momento. "Malfoy", disse ele suavemente. "Não deixe que isso te incomode-"

"Não me diga para não deixar isso não me incomodar", murmurou Malfoy, com raiva, começando a fazer anotações.

"Olha, desde que seus NIEMs sejam bons-"

"Que se dane os NIEMs. Isso não é por causa de notas".

"Mas-"

"Sr. Potter, há algo que o senhor deseje compartilhar com o resto da sala ou eu posso apenas tirar dez pontos da Grifinória?"

"Não, senhor", disse Harry. "Quer dizer, sim, senhor. Desculpe". Ele se virou para as próprias anotações e acotovelou Malfoy de leve. "Viu?", murmurou. "Ele ainda me odeia mais do que você. Isso não vale um sorriso?"

E Malfoy deu um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar para o trabalho.

**ooooooo  
ooooooo **

_Notas da tradutora: _

¹Ardil de Porskoff (Porskoff Ploy) é uma jogada em que o artilheiro de posse da goles voa para o alto, levando os artilheiros adversários a acreditarem que ele está tentando se livrar deles para marcar, e então atira a goles para outro artilheiro do seu time, que já está à sua espera para agarrá-la. Para executar essa jogada é essencial uma perfeita sincronia de tempo. (Fonte: Quadribol Através dos Séculos)

²Mágica Sucubus (Succubus Magic): na lenda medieval, sucubus (do latim, succuba, "prostituta") é um demônio-fêmea que seduz homens nos sonhos para ter relações sexuais com eles. Elas sugam energia dos homens para se manterem vivas, muitas vezes até o ponto da exaustão extrema ou morte da vítima. (Fonte: Wikipédia)

* * *

_**Nota da Dupla de Duas: **Primeiramente, nós gostaríamos de agradecer a todos que conseguiram deixar a preguiça de lado e escrever uma review ou enviar um e-mail dizendo o que acharam do último capítulo.  
__Sabemos que alguns se sentiram ofendidos pela nossa nota no capítulo anterior, argumentando que nem todo mundo que lê tem obrigação de comentar.  
__É claro que vocês estão certos.  
__Assim como nenhuma de nós tem a obrigação de passar horas traduzindo e revisando para fazer um trabalho decente. Nós o fazemos porque gostamos muito desta fanfic e queremos que outras pessoas também tenham a oportunidade de lê-la em qualidade equivalente à original.  
__Algumas pessoas parecem estar com uma impressão bastante equivocada sobre nossas motivações, então, só queremos reiterar o que para nós parece óbvio: nenhuma de nós duas é louca e nem masoquista de se propor a traduzir ou betar uma fic deste tamanho com tanto zelo pela qualidade por mera "obrigação". Nós fazemos isso porque gostamos, tanto da fic quanto de um trabalho bem feito.  
__Mesmo a fic não sendo de nossa autoria, a tratamos com mesmo cuidado e dedicação das nossas próprias — talvez até mais, porque somos responsáveis pelo trabalho de uma outra pessoa, que confiou na nossa capacidade.  
__Só que também não seremos hipócritas de dizer que não ligamos para reviews. Elas estão longe de ser nossa motivação principal, mas gostamos muito de recebê-las, sim. Não apenas para termos um termômetro do que vocês estão achando da tradução em si, mas também (e principalmente) para ver as reações e opiniões sobre a história que tanto gostamos.  
__Para finalizar, ao mesmo passo em que alguns talvez não se sintam na obrigação de perder um minuto para deixar um comentário, é um direito nosso não nos sentirmos obrigadas a traduzir e revisar vinte, trinta páginas por capítulo com a mesma voracidade que vocês os lêem ou gostariam de lê-los. Especialmente quando, como vinha acontecendo nos últimos capítulos, a impressão que dava é que para os leitores tanto fazia. E, se isso faz com que algumas pessoas se sintam "decepcionadas" com nós duas, paciência. Nossa consciência está absolutamente tranqüila. _

_**Nota da tradutora**: Malfoys are LOVE! Os conselhos do Lucius são tão Don Corleone! E o Draco está a coisa mais agarrável do mundo nesse capítulo! MEU! Eu juro que queria ter visto a cara da Ginny depois que ele falou "espero que você seja uma boa amiga e colabore". E o que foi essa filosofia de vida de "quanto mais duro melhor"? Quem te viu, quem te vê, sr. Malfoy. Mas não é absolutamente fofo ver os dois agindo como um casal? _

_**Nota da beta:** Pessoas, me respondam: O que é este Draco? O moleque é tão ácido, mas tão apertável, minha gente! Malfoy is my king... /o/ _


	13. 28 de Novembro

**Bond  
**Por **Anna Fugazzi**

Tradução para o português: **Calíope Amphora  
**Betagem da tradução: **Dana Norram**

**Capítulo 13  
28 de Novembro**

**Dia 61, Sábado**

Draco se esticou preguiçosamente, estalando alguns ossos das costas. Ele e Potter estavam na biblioteca e já tinham cumprido cerca de metade das três horas programadas para estudar e revisar anotações, que seriam seguidas por um jantar em Hogsmeade. Jantar este que ele estava começando a ansiar com uma vontade alarmante.

Não devia precisar tanto daquilo, mas precisava. Precisava de um tempo longe da Sonserina e da tensão e hostilidade de lá. Tempo longe da Grifinória e do seu protecionismo excessivo e irritante, especialmente na maneira como o tratavam ultimamente. Os idiotas ignorantes pensavam que estavam lhe fazendo um enorme favor por incluí-lo em seu círculo social. Sentindo-se _mal_ por ele pelo que os sonserinos estavam fazendo. Acolhendo-no de braços abertos, com uma expressão convencida de "Olhe Como Nós Somos Nobres" e um requinte nauseante de "Você Não Está Agradecido Por Nós Te Ajudarmos Quando Você Precisa?".

Draco queria azará-los até que todos eles perdessem a consciência.

Ao menos não estava mais constrangido perto dos grifinórios que participaram do círculo. McGonagall e Snape não eram problema; professores salvando a vida de alunos tinha se tornado normal durante seus anos de Hogwarts, e ele não precisava estar perto dos dois em ocasiões sociais, de qualquer forma. Blaise e Pansy apenas tinham observado que Draco estaria para sempre em débito com eles, não apenas pelo feitiço do círculo, mas por ambos manterem-se leais a ele apesar da queda de status da sua família com o Lorde das Trevas. Mas por semanas o sonserino se sentira completamente exposto — e desconfortável pelo peso da gratidão — ao redor de Weasley, Granger e Longbottom. Ficar perto deles por um segundo que fosse era extremamente incômodo.

Draco finalmente tinha se acostumado com aquilo, mas a Grifinória ainda era bem irritante. A única coisa legal na Torre da Grifinória era Seamus Finnigan, com seu divertido constrangimento sobre todo o "lance gay". Ele ainda desviava o olhar com nojo quando via Draco e Potter na mesma cama, não conseguia ficar no quarto quando eles se tocavam e até tinha resmungado algo como _"vocês não podiam fazer isso em outro lugar?" _uma vez que Potter deu um beijo em Draco, o que fez com que os outros garotos começassem a tirar com cara dele constantemente — era bem engraçado.

Pelo menos aquela homofobia exagerada era honesta. Idiota e induzida por motivos trouxas, mas honesta.

Bem... por razões não totalmente trouxas. Muitos dos sonserinos puro-sangue tinham demonstrado que também apoiariam homofobia se isso ajudasse a denegrir Draco e Potter.

"Malfoy, pare com isso", disse Potter, colocando a mão no pescoço de Draco sem levantar o olhar das anotações de Aritmancia.

"Parar com o quê?"

"De ranger os dentes. Relaxe". Potter começou a esfregar firmemente a junção entre seu pescoço e seu ombro. "Como você está tenso", ele murmurou, ainda sem levantar o olhar.

Draco inclinou a cabeça para baixo, surpreso por como aquela esfregação no seu pescoço era boa enquanto a mão de Potter se movia para a base da sua nuca. "O que você está fazendo?", perguntou, curioso.

"Como?"

"Isso com a sua mão. Não parece ser um feitiço normal…", comentou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, dando melhor acesso para Potter.

Potter olhou para ele, sorrindo, sua mão ainda fazendo aquele feitiço. "Não é feitiço nenhum, é só uma massagem. Você nunca tinha recebido uma massagem antes?"

"Mm, acho que não. Não é mesmo magia?" Ele fechou os olhos.

"Não, não mesmo". Dava perceber pela voz de Potter que ele estava rindo.

"Mm. É bom...", ele ficou quieto, se permitindo aproveitar aquela sensação de contentamento, de ser mimado. Potter se inclinou para mais perto, esfregando seu ombro com as duas mãos agora, e Draco vagamente desejou que ninguém estivesse vendo aquilo e fazendo comentários. Mas então considerou que eles podiam comentar o quanto quisessem. Aquilo era bom demais para parar. E, quem sabe, talvez uma das "fontes anônimas" diria ao Profeta que tinha certeza que ele e Potter não se odiavam. O sonserino suspirou, debruçando em cima da mesa, e só abriu os olhos quando Potter deu uma última esfregada nas suas costas e limpou a garganta.

"Hmm?"

"Estamos indo embora", Potter anunciou.

"O quê? Achei que quisesse terminar sua revisão de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas".

"Com você rangendo os dentes e suas costas duras como pedra? Não, obrigado. Vamos sair para voar, e depois podemos ir mais cedo para Hogsmeade".

"Mas-", a objeção sem muita vontade morreu rapidamente quando Potter guardou os livros e levantou.

Certo. Por que não? Eles não tinham voado muito ultimamente, com aquela montanha de coisas para estudar e as chateações na Sonserina, mas a tarde estava bonita, eles estavam quase em dia com os deveres escolares e mais do que mereciam uma boa pausa.

E aquilo certamente se qualificava como uma boa pausa, ele decidiu quando começou a perseguir o Pomo de Ouro, alguns minutos depois, todos os pensamentos sobre os sonserinos, os jornais e os estudos ficando para trás com a sensação do vento batendo no seu rosto. O sexo era bom, e se eles fossem obrigados a escolher entre um dos dois obviamente prefeririam fazer sexo a voar, mas não podiam fazer sexo o tempo todo. E havia algo extremamente gratificante no jogo de apanhadores. Especialmente em um jogo de apanhadores que acabava tão bem para ele.

"Como é que você continua vencendo?", perguntou Potter com raiva depois que Draco apanhou o pomo mais uma vez, ganhando o último jogo. "Você não é bom desse jeito nas partidas".

"Você não é tão bom sozinho como é voando junto dos seus seis adorados fãs do time da Grifinória", respondeu.

"E que diferença isso faz?"

"Eu sempre te sigo durante as partidas", disse Draco. "Eu sou muito bom em considerar o outro apanhador. Mas, para você, é sempre só você e o pomo de ouro, e mais nada existe. Você deixa as outras pessoas do seu time lidaram com o outro apanhador".

"Mas é isso que se tem que fazer nas partidas", disse Potter quando eles começaram a descer.

"Partidas, talvez. Não no jogo de apanhadores".

Potter concordou com a cabeça. "Eu me pergunto se os sonserinos ainda estão apostando em você".

Draco deu de ombros, não querendo pensar muito naquilo.

"Olha, eu sinto muito por eles estarem-"

"Não, não me diga que você sente muito de novo", Draco se irritou quando pousaram. "Acredite ou não, não é nada reconfortante".

"Certo, não vou mais falar isso".

"Anda, Potter, vamos para Hogsmeade", disse o loiro, guardando o pomo de ouro.

"Harry", disse Potter depois de alguns instantes.

"Como?"

"Não que eu queira tornar as coisas mais fáceis para os seus pais, mas eles estão certos a respeito disso. É uma idiotice que a gente ainda chame o outro pelo sobrenome".

"Eu não vou usar o seu primeiro nome em público só para efeitos publicitários".

"Nós não estamos em público agora", respondeu Potter, e Draco desviou o olhar, tirando as luvas. "Olha, se você for contra por algum motivo particular-"

"Não, não é nada disso-"

"Então pare de se referir a mim como se eu fosse apenas um conhecido. Pelo menos quando estivermos sozinhos. Você pode me chamar de _Potty _quando estiver com seus amigos que eu não dou a mínima".

Draco riu. "Está bem".

"Anda. Vamos para Hogsmeade, para que você possa reclamar de como o serviço deles ruim, como a comida é de péssima qualidade e se vangloriar de como tudo é bem melhor onde vocês, Malfoys, normalmente jantam".

Draco continuou a rir. "E, depois do jantar, vamos para casa", disse impulsivamente.

"Não vamos para a Sonserina?" perguntou Potter, meio surpreso, tirando a proteção do queixo. Eles não passavam a noite no dormitório próprio há mais de uma semana. "O que aconteceu com o obediente herdeiro dos Malfoy?"

"Ele ainda está aqui, só meio irritado e precisando de uma folga dos seus patéticos colegas de casa".

"É uma boa noite para escapar, mesmo, porque os sonserinos provavelmente vão concluir que nós vamos para nosso quarto depois de Hogsmeade para transar feito loucos".

"E quem disse que nós não vamos?", ele disse, e Potter sorriu. Draco se inclinou para um beijo, e Potter respondeu com vontade, puxando-o para mais perto. "Mm...", o sonserino sussurrou no ouvido de Potter. "Talvez a gente possa ir para Hogsmeade mais tarde..."

"Erm... eu estou com fome...", disse Potter suavemente, traçando uma linha de beijos pelo pescoço de Draco.

"Eu também", respondeu Draco com malícia, correndo a mão pelas costas do grifinório.

"Com fome de _comida_", riu Potter.

"Ah, a gente sempre pode conseguir comida com os elfos domésticos..."

Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos em contentamento enquanto Potter continuava suas atividades, os dois ainda aquecidos e com cheiro de vento, exercícios e pele de dragão do uniforme de Quadribol, a excitação suave apenas uma recompensa prazerosa de tocar e ser tocado, dos dedos correndo pelo seu cabelo-

Um leve limpar de garganta vindo de trás o assustou. Potter relutantemente levantou a cabeça — e então ficou imóvel e prendeu a respiração. Antes que Draco pudesse se virar para ver quem os estava ameaçando, congelou ao ouvir uma voz familiar.

"Eu espero não estar… interrompendo alguma coisa?"

Draco sentiu seu estômago revirar.

"Pai". Ele respirou fundo, se obrigou a juntar o que sobrara da sua compostura, desvencilhou-se de Potter e se virou.

"Draco. Sr. Potter", seu pai disse educadamente. Houve um curto silêncio, durante o qual Draco tentou regularizar sua respiração e reprimir seu crescente desconforto. Não havia motivo nenhum para aquilo. Aquele era apenas seu pai, e Draco não estava fazendo nada de errado; por que ele estava sentindo aquela estranha… _culpa_?

"Me disseram que você ficaria na biblioteca até bem tarde hoje. Severus mencionou algo sobre uma detenção? Um dever não entregue?"

"Eu… eu já terminei", disse Draco rapidamente, amaldiçoando a hesitação na sua voz e o calor nas suas bochechas.

"Eu espero que sim. Não seria nada bom ficar atrasado nas suas tarefas escolares", seu pai disse. Houve outra pausa curta. "Sr. Potter, eu gostaria de falar com o meu filho em particular por alguns momentos. O Grande Salão está quase vazio agora, talvez nós possamos sentar em uma mesa e você possa ficar estudando em uma mesa diferente. Madame Pomfrey disse que o elo amenizou ao ponto que vocês podem ficar fisicamente separados por alguns minutos, certo?"

Potter lançou um olhar questionador para Draco, que assentiu com a cabeça. "Claro", respondeu, e gesticulou para que Lucius os acompanhasse até o interior do castelo.

"Erm– quando você chegou?", o sonserino perguntou para seu pai quando eles começaram a caminhar.

"Há pouco tempo. Espero que não seja inconveniente para você que eu apareça assim, sem avisar; tinha alguns negócios a resolver em Hogsmeade".

"Não, não, nada inconveniente", disse Draco, conduzindo a conversa amena com extrema dificuldade e odiando a habilidade de seu pai de, como sempre, aparentar estar perfeitamente composto e calmo.

Eles encontraram um lugar próximo da lareira na mesa praticamente vazia da Sonserina, e Potter se acomodou com seus livros na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, tão longe quanto o elo permitia que ele ficasse. Draco franziu a testa quando seu pai sentou em uma cadeira de frente para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, forçando o loiro a sentar de costas para Potter.

Fazendo com que Draco se sentisse desconfortável desde o início. Ótimo.

"Como você está, Draco?", seu pai perguntou, depois de pedir que um elfo doméstico trouxesse chá para eles.

"Bem, obrigado, pai", respondeu educadamente, e os dois conversaram sobre coisas sem importância por alguns minutos, esperando que o chá chegasse. Draco estava ficando progressivamente mais desconfortável a cada minuto.

"Eu lancei um feitiço embaralhador ao nosso redor, então creio que podemos conversar livremente", disse seu pai, por fim. "Obviamente eu preferiria fazer isso noutro lugar, mas o Ministério ainda está um pouco hesitante sobre a minha presença em qualquer ambiente perto de Potter…", o leve sorriso de seu pai mostrava como ele achava divertido que o Ministério pensasse que ele fosse tolo o suficiente para tentar agredir Potter.

"Imagino que você esteja acompanhando os jornais", ele começou, e Draco concordou com a cabeça, consciente de que não estava. Ele tinha a intenção de fazê-lo, mas-

"Mesmo?", seu pai perguntou, e Draco amaldiçoou-se internamente. Seu pai sempre, _sempre_ sabia quando ele estava mentindo. Como é que ele fazia aquilo?

"Não... não sempre, pai. Eu… eu tentei, mas com as aulas-"

"Então me deixe resumir para você", seu pai o interrompeu com aquele tom de impaciente condescendência que sempre afetava Draco. "Há uma grande incerteza de onde minha lealdade está. Também há muita incerteza sobre quando e onde será o próximo ataque dos seguidores do Lorde das Trevas. Há rumores sobre o aumento das atividades dos Comensais da Morte nos últimos tempos, alguns desaparecimentos, algumas invasões de casas importantes, roubos de certos artefatos ligados às artes das trevas".

Draco assentiu. Blaise e Pansy comentaram sobre aquilo — e havia sido extremamente difícil ouvir sobre o assunto como alguém de fora, sabendo que pedir mais detalhes para seus pais não adiantaria nada, porque provavelmente eles sabiam tanto quanto Draco.

"Eu não preciso te dizer que estamos passando por uma situação delicada", Draco concordou com a cabeça. "Você sabia que existiam… certos _planos _em andamento antes que o feitiço de ligação fosse lançado em você". Draco continuou a balançar a cabeça positivamente. "Você não sabia dos detalhes então, e não precisa saber deles agora. Tudo o que precisa saber é que certos planos programados para o outono foram adiados, por causa do elo, em um gesto de boa vontade do Lorde das Trevas com a nossa família. Ele não prometeu adiar seus planos para sempre — e eu nem esperava por isso — mas foi generoso o suficiente para nos dar tempo para tentar lidar com o elo antes de seguir com o planejado. Eu não tenho palavras para dizer o quanto foi feito em nosso benefício, Draco", os olhos de seus pais estavam carregados de seriedade. "Também não tenho palavras para dizer como foi difícil obter tal indulgência do Lorde das Trevas".

Draco engoliu a seco com dificuldade e concordou novamente.

"Como você deve imaginar, o feitiço do círculo prejudicou o equilíbrio precário entre os seguidores do Lorde das Trevas", ele tomou um gole de chá. "Eu tentei fazer tudo o possível para manter uma boa relação com o Lorde das Trevas, à distância. Não me apresentei diante dele, não me presumo importante o suficiente para não ser punido por ele devido ao meu envolvimento no círculo, como forma de disciplina. Se fosse eu no lugar dele, faria o mesmo".

"Sim, senhor".

"Estamos fazendo o possível para não fechar todas as portas caso seja possível voltar ao lado certo em algum ponto do futuro. Mas, se fizermos isso, vamos precisar de algo com que retornar — alguma mostra da nossa lealdade que servirá como compensação adequada pelas minhas ações. Informações sobre o outro lado, armas que eles possam ter, defesas e como ultrapassá-las, identidade dos membros da Ordem da Fênix".

Draco continuou a concordar, se obrigando a ignorar a sensação de náusea que começava a se formar no seu estômago. Se aquilo era pela desorientante distância de Potter ou pelo que seu pai estava dizendo, não importava. Ele se concentrou nas palavras de seu pai.

"Isso é exatamente o que o outro lado suspeita e por que eles não confiam em mim, com bons motivos. Eu estou, é claro, doando dinheiro para as causas e pessoas apropriadas. Nós queremos mostrar que seu elo com o herói deles é bem-sucedido e certamente permanente. Qualquer coisa para podermos ficar no lado poderoso da estrutura social deles, independente de ser possível voltarmos para o Lorde das Trevas ou não". Ele fez uma pausa e mexeu seu chá.

"Ainda estamos procurando por quem lançou o elo. Porque, mesmo depois que o elo enfraquecer e vocês poderem seguir caminhos separados, você ainda ficará muito vulnerável por um bom tempo caso Potter seja ferido de alguma maneira. Eu não sei quanto tempo você terá antes de Potter ser atacado — como eu disse, os planos estavam pensados para acontecer esse ano, agora".

"Mas os aurores tentaram encontrar-"

"Os aurores têm certos limites nos seus métodos".

Draco concordou. Claro: nada de Legimencia não-autorizada, nada de tortura seguida de Obliviate, nada 'não-ético'. "Vocês fizeram algum progresso?"

Seu pai hesitou. "Não... não tanto quanto gostaríamos, mas já descartamos alguns suspeitos. Estamos nos concentrando nas pessoas com acesso aos estudantes de Hogwarts, principalmente, mas não exclusivamente, na Sonserina. Não encontramos nada contra seus amigos Pansy e Blaise – não que eu esperasse alguma coisa, já que eles passaram por um interrogatório com Veritaserum na noite do feitiço do círculo. No entanto, enganar Veritaserum não é impossível, especialmente se você estiver alerta, como todos nós estávamos naquela noite. Se não encontrarmos nada contra mais ninguém, eu devo pedir que você os interrogue de novo. Eles não estarão alertas contra você".

Draco se horrorizou com a idéia, mas concordou, obediente, mesmo assim.

"Nós também estamos considerando a possibilidade de o feitiço ter sido lançado por algum membro da Ordem da Fênix, descontente pelo status de estrela de Potter. Talvez esperando matar Potter e enfraquecer o nosso lado ao mesmo tempo".

Draco franziu a testa, cético. "Isso não me parece muito provável".

"Não é. Mas eu quero me certificar de cobrir todas as hipóteses".

"Obrigado, pai".

"Esse é um agradecimento genuíno, Draco?", seu pai perguntou casualmente, bebendo chá.

"Desculpe, como?"

"Você ainda quer que esse elo seja dissolvido?"

O estômago de Draco revirou novamente. O tom de seu pai era tão calmo e sereno como se eles estivessem discutindo o próximo Campeonato de Quadribol.

"É claro", ele respondeu, tentando soar confuso pela pergunta.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Por que eu não iria querer?" Draco disse, devolvendo a pergunta ao pai. Os olhos de Lucius mostraram uma certa aprovação pela sua evasiva antes de retornarem à casualidade de sempre.

"Você certamente não age como se esse relacionamento fosse um fardo desagradável, Draco".

"Nós não estamos mais lutando contra o elo. Isso não significa que eu não quero me livrar dele".

"Mesmo".

"Sim".

"Lembre-se que eu vi algumas de suas memórias, Draco", disse seu pai friamente, e Draco se remexeu um pouco na cadeira.

"Você viu que nosso relacionamento físico é intenso", ele forçou seu tom a se manter casual. "E você sabe que isso é inteiramente culpa do feitiço de ligação. Não há nada além disso, pai". Draco estava se sentindo mais e mais nauseado a cada minuto.

Seu pai inclinou a cabeça, concordando com o argumento. "De certo modo, eu estou satisfeito; há muitas pessoas prestando atenção em vocês aqui, e os relatos delas são positivos. Vocês estão se dando bem, o que certamente ajuda a tornar nossa posição mais crível e um pouco mais fácil de conseguirmos informações que podem ser úteis no futuro. E eu espero que você reúna as informações que puder, é claro".

"É claro".

"Aliás, consegui que uma jornalista com discretas relações conosco venha falar com você na segunda-feira".

"Como?"

"O Profeta quer te entrevistar".

"Sobre..."

"Sobre o elo, Draco", disse seu pai, impaciente como sempre pela sua lerdeza. "Potter, e como você se dá com ele. Você não precisa exagerar e fingir que está apaixonado por ele, apenas explique que vocês se conformaram com o elo, que houve problemas, mas vocês os superaram e isso será o suficiente. Ela vai saber sobre o que pode e não pode escrever". Ele entregou um pedaço de pergaminho para Draco. "Leia isso antes de se encontrar com ela. E, se eles desejarem tirar fotos, pelo menos tente parecer apresentável". O olhar de seu pai passou pelo seu cabelo bagunçado e pelas roupas amassadas devido ao recente jogo de apanhadores, e Draco corou.

"Pai, se… se é para parecer que nós estamos comprometidos com esse elo, como é que vão ficar as coisas se você achar quem lançou o elo e removê-lo?"

Seu pai deu de ombros, despreocupado. "Não importa o quanto o elo pareça estar indo bem, eu duvido muito que as pessoas esperem que o filho de 17 anos previamente heterossexual de uma família puro-sangue fique com qualquer pessoa que ele e sua família não tenham escolhido. Menos ainda um garoto mestiço, ainda que ele seja o grande Harry Potter". Seu pai deu mais um gole no chá. "E, claro, também temos aquele relatório médico".

"Relatório médico?"

"Os... ferimentos que você sofreu nas mãos dele. Durante a suspensão de vocês".

"_O quê?_"

"Draco", seu pai murmurou quando algumas pessoas se voltaram para eles. "Por favor, lembre-se de onde você está".

Draco concordou, sua boca de repente seca. "Pai... aquilo, aquilo não foi-"

"Eu estou consciente do que aquilo foi e não foi, Draco. Mas é um fato registrado de que em um momento a enfermeira da escola estava preocupada com a sua segurança física. E também é um fato que Potter é uma pessoa instável. Mesmo sem aquele relatório médico, houve literalmente centenas de testemunhas no incidente no Grande Salão. Nós iremos, obviamente, lembrar esses dois incidentes, e qualquer outro que surgir, caso consigamos dissolver o elo". Ele deu outro gole no chá. "Eu só fiquei curioso, no entanto, em por que você não mencionou isso para mim ou para sua mãe".

Draco foi alfinetado por aquele olhar frio enquanto seus pensamentos se atropelavam. Seu pai tinha conseguido sua ficha médica — como _não tinha_ imaginado aquilo? E como ele tinha considerado, ainda que por um momento, fazer o que Potter lhe pedira e conversar com Pomfrey depois daquele incidente? Deixá-la saber que a única razão para Potter ter se tornando "violento" é que Draco o havia levado àquilo, porque ele precisava, porque não conseguia aceitar seus sentimentos cada vez maiores por Potter e tinha que substituí-los por algo familiar e seguro, como ódio?

Seu pai deixou o silêncio crescer, fazendo-no ver que, como sempre, ele tinha o controle e não havia nada que Draco pudesse fazer a respeito. Seu pai sabia o que ele estava sentido, tinha espiões em todos os lugares, tinha conseguido os registros médicos de Draco, poderia fazer qualquer coisa.

"Não… não me pareceu importante", Draco disse por fim, tentando dar um tom de não-importância à voz, mas se surpreendeu com o quanto soava nervoso. Lucius olhou por cima de seus ombros e terminou o feitiço embaralhador.

"Mal- er, Draco?", uma voz suave disse atrás dele, e a diminuição da náusea e da tontura o fez saber quem era muito antes que sentisse a mão de Potter em seu ombro. "Com licença… será que vocês podem parar por um momento?"

Draco se virou, notando o tom levemente pálido no rosto de Potter e cobriu a mão do grifinório com a sua.

"Me desculpem, eu volto para meus livros em um minuto", disse Potter, sua voz suave, "Eu só-"

"Não, está tudo bem", seu pai respondeu educadamente. "Eu não deveria exigir tanto do elo de vocês. Nós já estávamos acabando mesmo. Draco, há mais alguma coisa que você deseje pôr para fora?"

Além do meu almoço? Draco reprimiu o pensamento e forçou suas feições a assumirem um tom de respeitosa consideração. "Não, pai".

"Então estou indo. Por favor, continuem com o que vocês tinham programado para o dia". Seu pai levantou.

"Até logo, pai".

"Até logo, Draco. Não esqueça de ler o que eu lhe dei". E Lucius Malfoy se foi sem olhar para trás.

"Então, o que foi?", perguntou Potter, sentando, a cor no seu rosto voltando ao normal.

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Depois eu te falo. Vamos nos trocar para ir para Hogsmeade".

"Você está bem?"

"Sim. E você?"

"Sim".

"Você não precisava ter vindo. Eu não estava me sentindo tão mal". Ele estreitou os olhos. "E nem você".

"Não era só o elo que estava fazendo nós dois nos sentirmos mal", Potter ponderou.

Draco desviou o olhar. "Anda. Vamos para Hogsmeade", disse, e os dois levantaram e saíram do Grande Salão.

**ooooooo  
****ooooooo**

* * *

_**  
Nota da tradutora**: OMG... o que é Lucius Malfoy? Com certeza ele não é um dos candidatos mais fortes ao prêmio de Pai do Ano, mas esse homem é tão deliciosamente mau que dá até calor! Deu vontade de abraçar o Draco, também. E, Seamus, Seamus... quem você pensa que engana? Te conheço de outras fanfics, meu caro. _

_**Nota da beta**: Eu adoro como a Anna constrói a caracterização dos personagens, sabem? Não é simplesmente um carnaval de estereótipos. Esse Lucius dela, por exemplo, é a imagem viva de um pai preocupado, e eu não diria que ele é "ruim", apenas que possui interesses que talvez entrem em conflito com a da maioria dos pais que nós conhecemos... e me digam, que foi o Harry fazendo massagem no Draco? Tão casal!_

* * *

**Nota da dupla de duas**: Antes de tudo, agradecemos a todos que nos deixaram reviews, independente da natureza dos comentários. Principalmente, muito obrigada a quem, no meio disso tudo, se lembrou de falar sobre a fic. 

Sabe, por um momento tivemos a vaga impressão de que alguns tinham pulado o capítulo inteiro e ido direto para a nossa nota. Por mais lisonjeiro que isso pareça, não é para tanto, pessoal... guardar toda essa raiva no coraçãozinho deve fazer mal para a pele, aliás. (Aviso: isso foi uma IRONIA, baixem as armas!).

Para quem está aqui pela história, pode pular esta nota, ela **NÃO** é dirigida a você.

Parece que nossa nota anterior teve diversos níveis de entendimento. Já diz a grande sabedoria popular que opinião é tal qual uma certa parte da anatomia e cada um tem a sua, mas nós gostaríamos de reforçar alguns detalhes a respeito da nossa posição que parecem não ter ficado muito claros, ao menos, não claros o bastante para alguns.

Resumidamente, o que quisemos dizer com nota do último capítulo é que ninguém tem obrigação de nada, nem nós de traduzirmos, nem os leitores de deixarem reviews. Nós traduzimos porque gostamos. E esperamos que os leitores gostem da fic o suficiente para deixarem uma review, como, aliás, muitos se mostraram bastante capazes.

Aqui, um parêntese: nós usamos a palavra "trabalho" para nos referirmos ao processo de tradução simplesmente porque, por mais que nós gostemos da fic (e acreditem, gostamos muito), por mais que seja um prazer e uma honra ser responsável pela versão em português de Bond, essa é uma tarefa que nos demanda tempo e concentração. E não é nada fácil, porque, ao contrário do que indica o senso comum, traduzir um texto não é simplesmente passar as palavras para o português automaticamente; é se preocupar em manter o ritmo e as características do texto original, em adaptar trocadilhos e expressões, em fazer com que a história não perca sua identidade ao ser passada para outra língua. E nós não estamos reclamando disso, é algo que fazemos com gosto e nos esforçamos para que fique cada vez melhor. Mas dá trabalho, sim. Trabalho na acepção de "_aplicação das forças e faculdades (talentos, habilidades) humanas para alcançar um determinado fim_" e não na de "tortura", "sacrifício", "obrigação", "fardo insuportável" ou qualquer outra conotação negativa que alguns por ventura possam ter imaginado.

Agora, em relação a esse lance de "cobrar reviews", que parece ter sido o grande 'xis' da questão. Toda essa história teve início quando nós demoramos uma semana a mais do que o comum para postar um capítulo e alegamos que o motivo para tanto havia sido a falta de retorno. Antes que a crucificação prossiga, só alguns esclarecimentos:

— Nós **NUNCA** dissemos que a continuidade ou não da tradução dependeria do recebimento de reviews.  
— Agora em outras palavras, caso não tenha ficado claro o suficiente: nós **NUNCA **afirmamos que deixaríamos de postar a fic se não tivéssemos reviews.  
— Mais uma vez, só para garantir: a tradução de Bond **NÃO** depende de reviews para continuar sendo feita e postada.

Desde o início da tradução, nós nos propusemos a atualizar Bond semana sim, semana não. Podendo, eventualmente, diminuir esse prazo para uma semana, dependendo do retorno das reviews — o que, inclusive, já fizemos antes, mais de uma vez, sem que houvesse toda essa comoção de agora.

O que aconteceu foi que, passadas as duas semanas de prazo entre os capítulos 10 e 11, nós notamos que o número de reviews do capítulo 10 até então estava bastante inferior à média de reviews dos capítulos anteriores. Por isso, nos demos o direito de demorar mais uma semana para postar o capítulo — que, sim, já estava prontinho — e aproveitamos esse tempo para fazer outras coisas, inclusive adiantar a tradução dos capítulos seguintes. Quando postamos o capítulo 11, na outra semana, fomos sinceras em relação ao atraso — que foi insistentemente cobrado em e-mails, reviews, fórum e MSN — e, ao invés de inventar uma desculpa qualquer, abrimos o jogo: _"Não atualizamos porque o capítulo anterior não teve retorno o suficiente". _

Traduzimos por prazer, sim, mas sempre deixamos claro para os leitores que a **PERIODICIDADE** das atualizações dependeria do retorno vindo deles. Para nós, pareceu lógico que, assim como a quantidade de reviews possa influenciar a postagem do capítulo a ser adiantada em uma semana, também o faça no sentido de atrasá-la. E se isso vai nos fazer ir direto para o inferno, tudo bem. Nós duas somos da opinião de que o céu não deve ter mesmo a menor graça (e nenhum restaurante japonês, aliás).

Não tivemos em momento algum a intenção de ofender ninguém, mas, se nosso tom não foi propriamente doce, é porque as críticas que recebemos também não primaram pela delicadeza. Pedimos desculpas aos leitores que sempre acompanharam e comentaram a história e não tinham nada a ver com o assunto. A quem se ofendeu, reforçamos que não foi essa a nossa intenção.

E não podemos deixar de apontar a ironia de que essa história toda pelo menos funcionou para nos mostrar que vários leitores "silenciosos" são plenamente capazes de deixar uma review, apenas, aparentemente, não têm motivação para fazê-lo comentando a história em si (que é justamente o que nós gostaríamos), seja para elogiar ou fazer críticas construtivas. Mas pelo visto todo mundo adora um barraco.

Da nossa parte é isso, e esperamos que dessa vez nossa posição tenha ficado clara. Por mais divertido que tenha sido ler certas pérolas, para a gente este assunto se encerra por aqui. Se mesmo depois de toda esta verborragia alguém ainda se sente ofendido e quer nossas cabeças numa bandeja de prata, nosso e-mail está disponível no profile deste site.

Até o próximo capítulo,

**Blackberry Jam (Calíope e Dana)**

Ps. A Dana e a Calíope gostariam de pedir que os leitores se lembrem de que o Blackberry Jam é formado por duas pessoas. Então, quando forem xingar a tradutora, por favor, guardem um pouco do veneno para a beta também.


	14. de 29 de Novembro a 21 de Janeiro

**Bond  
**Por **Anna Fugazzi**

Tradução para o português: **Calíope Amphora  
**Betagem da tradução: **Dana Norram**

**Capítulo 14**  
**de 29 de Novembro a 21 de Janeiro**

**Dia 62, Domingo**

Harry piscou, abrindo os olhos preguiçosamente. Alguma coisa estava errada. Alguma coisa…

"Malfoy?", Harry sussurrou.

Malfoy estava a seu lado, com os olhos fechados, a respiração alterada e a testa franzida, e medo e ressentimento fluíam dele através do elo até Harry.

"Malfoy?", Harry tocou o braço do loiro, e Malfoy se revirou, mordendo o lábio, ainda adormecido.

"Não…", ele murmurou. "Não…"

"Malfoy", disse Harry, chacoalhando o outro gentilmente. "Draco. Acorde".

Malfoy acordou de sobressalto, os olhos arregalados de susto. "O que-"

"Eu acho que você estava tendo um pesadelo. Shh, está tudo bem". Harry se aproximou tentativamente, incerto se seu toque seria bem-vindo ou não.

"Eu o quê?"

"Estava tendo um pesadelo. Você está acordado, agora. Está tudo bem", Harry disse baixinho, esfregando o braço do sonserino e notando que ele tremia.

Malfoy concordou com a cabeça hesitantemente, ainda desorientado, e Harry o puxou para seus braços, surpreso quando o loiro aceitou seu conforto e o abraçou com força, sem pensar em como aquilo fazia com que ele parecesse vulnerável.

"Você lembra com o que estava sonhando?", perguntou Harry, cauteloso.

"Nã-não… sim. Mais ou menos. Com meu pai, eu acho".

Harry reprimiu um tremor. "Com ele, como?"

"Nada tão ruim, só o que ele estava falando ontem, sobre-", Malfoy de repente fechou a boca, e uma sensação de alerta e reserva veio dele para Harry.

"Você não precisa me dizer, se não quiser", disse Harry rapidamente. "É que às vezes é bom falar sobre um pesadelo. Mas, er, às vezes só piora as coisas".

Malfoy assentiu, a respiração ainda instável, mas gradualmente voltando ao normal.

"Falar vai ser pior?"

"Sim". Malfoy limpou a garganta e acenou com a cabeça, seu abraço ficando menos apertado e seu desconforto parecendo diminuir. Harry sentiu um pouco de constrangimento vir dele.

Ele suspirou. "Vamos lá, Draco, você estava tendo um pesadelo. Eu geralmente acordo gritando dos meus". Malfoy riu, e Harry sentiu o outro relaxar um pouco. "Você pode me dizer por que seu pai passou aqui?"

Malfoy limpou a garganta de novo. "Ele… por muitos motivos. Informações sobre a minha família, sobre o que está acontecendo. Muito disso é obviamente particular, ou eu teria lhe dito".

"Eu imaginei".

"Oh, e ele queria que eu soubesse que ainda está tentando achar quem lançou o elo".

"É mesmo? E o que ele pode fazer que os aurores já não fizeram?" Houve uma curta pausa, e Harry ouviu suas próprias palavras e riu-se. "Esquece. Eu não perguntei isso".

"E eu não ouvi isso", disse Malfoy, com um sorriso cínico.

"Mais alguma coisa?"

"Ele quer que eu fale com uma repórter. Segunda-feira, depois das aulas".

"Sobre o quê?"

"Nós, o elo, a grande família feliz, etc., etc.".

"Que sorte a sua", Harry disse secamente.

"Muita".

"Ele não está preocupado que a jornalista distorça suas palavras?"

"Ela está na nossa lista de pagamentos, aparentemente".

"Isso sim que é sorte. Queria eu ter um jornalista no meu bolso nesses últimos sete anos. Teria sido legal se fosse a Rita Skeeter, no quarto ano".

"Skeeter? Sim, eu imagino. Mas não foi ela que fez uma entrevista muito favorável com você no quinto ano?"

"A própria".

"Você pagou para ela?"

Harry hesitou um pouco. "Eu a chantageei".

"Como!", Malfoy se apoiou em um cotovelo, encarando o grifinório com uma descrença divertida.

"Ela era uma animaga não-registrada, mas você já sabia disso. Nós ameaçamos expor o seu segredo e fizemos com que ela escrevesse uma reportagem honesta, pela primeira vez em sua carreira".

"Você fica dizendo 'nós', mas, por algum motivo, eu acho que 'nós' significa Granger". Malfoy parou por um momento e sorriu. "Não que eu espere que você dê nome aos bois, obviamente".

"Obviamente. Mesmo assim, eu queria que nós tivéssemos feito isso com ela um ano antes. Aqueles artigos que ela escreveu sobre o fiasco do Cálice de Fogo foram bem constrangedores".

"Você não disse nada daquilo que ela escreveu, não é? Eu sei que na época você alegou que ela inventou tudo, mas-"

"Francamente, eu ainda ficar chorando por causa da morte dos meus pais? Por que faria isso? Não tenho nenhuma lembrança deles".

Malfoy ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de voltar a deitar com as costas na cama. "Eu... por deus, me desculpe por ter te importunado tanto por causa daqueles artigos".

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa. "Como?"

"Vai se foder, Potter, você me ouviu e eu não vou repetir", ele disse, e Harry riu.

"Certo. Desculpas aceitas. É só que você nunca tinha pedido desculpas por nada de antes do elo".

"Não, e não se acostume com isso". Disse Malfoy firmemente. "Ou nós dois vamos passar os próximos meses sem fazer mais nada além de ficar pedindo desculpas pelo passado".

"Essa é uma oferta única, não é?"

"Absolutamente. Eu ponho a culpa nas ordens do meu pai para eu entrar em contato com meu Lufa-Lufa interior".

Harry riu.

"Você não faz idéia do quanto eu odeio isso".

"Faço, sim", Harry sorriu maliciosamente. "Não precisa ser tão ruim, sabe. Desde que faça com que seu Lufa-Lufa interior seja Zacharias Smith, você não terá problemas".

"Smith?", Malfoy torceu o nariz em desgosto. "Aquele-"

"Babaca arrogante, sarcástico e hostil?"

"Sim-", Malfoy finalmente entendeu e começou a rir. "Vai se ferrar, Potter".

"De nada", respondeu Harry, grato por Malfoy parecer ter superado o pesadelo. "A gente pode voltar a dormir agora?"

"Sim". Malfoy bocejou e acomodou a cabeça no ombro de Harry. "Boa noite… Harry".

"Boa noite", Harry disse, imensuravelmente feliz por um gesto tão simples.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 63, Segunda**

"Minha nossa, Potter, isso está lindo", Zabini riu da poção de Harry, que, para falar a verdade, estava meio estranha. Pelas instruções, ela deveria estar azul brilhante com lampejos de fogo no fundo. Mas estava castanho-escuro, com coisinhas flutuando que pareciam muito com olhos de salamandra — talvez porque fossem olhos de salamandra. Malfoy espiou pelo seu ombro e rodou os olhos.

"Você leu alguma coisa do sexto capítulo? Aqui, deixe-me ver". Ele pegou a concha da mão de Harry e separou um pouco da poção em um recipiente pequeno. "Veja o que eu vou fazer aqui e depois faça o mesmo sozinho no resto da poção. Até você deve conseguir entender isso". E ele começou a explicar em detalhes para Harry o que tinha dado errado e como salvar o trabalho.

Hermione tinha aparecido para assistir à explicação. "É por isso que os olhos de salamandra não estão dissolvendo? Eu achei que era só a temperatura que importasse".

"Não, a velocidade que você mexe a poção faz a diferença. Bem, a temperatura ajuda também, mas o mais importante é a velocidade", ele disse, e os dois começaram uma conversa animada sobre os diferentes elementos da poção, que deixou Harry completamente confuso em menos de um minuto. Ele olhou para a expressão ligeiramente surpresa de Parkinson diante da alarmante visão de Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy tendo uma troca de idéias perfeitamente cordial.

Aparentemente, Parkinson estava conseguindo acompanhar o assunto, porque de repente ela franziu a testa. "Isso- não, isso está errado", disse ela, se intrometendo. "Draco, Granger tem razão, mexer para o lado anti-horário afeta apenas o gosto e a cor, não a potência".

"Ela tem razão? Pansy Parkinson acabou de dizer que Granger tem razão?", Queenie Greengrass, na mesa ao lado, falou alto para Nott. Parkinson lançou um olhar cortante para ela.

"Queenie, querida, é melhor você não se debruçar tão próxima do seu caldeirão, deve ser por isso que você tem essas manchas horríveis na pele", disse antes de dar as costas para Greengrass e voltar para a conversa. Mas seu comportamento em relação a Hermione ficou mais frio.

Hermione encontrou o olhar de Harry do outro lado do caldeirão e suspirou. Ela lhe contara que Parkinson a havia procurado no baile de Halloween, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo com Malfoy e Harry, e que Hermione a tinha afastado. Ela estava tentando, desde o círculo, se aproximar, mas aparentemente a vontade de Parkinson de estender sua amizade (ou pelo menos sua não-hostilidade) a Harry não incluía Hermione. Seus modos estavam mais educados do que antes, mas não mais calorosos.

Era tudo tão mais simples quando a Grifinória e a Sonserina eram inimigas, Harry pensou. Grifinórios eram sempre amigáveis com corvinais e lufas-lufas, e corvinais e sonserinos eram freqüentemente vistos juntos, mas a inimizade entre a Sonserina e a Grifinória, que era um elemento tão sólido da escola, parecia estar se desfazendo. Essa nova realidade era extremamente confusa, ainda mais porque facções da Sonserina se atacavam como diabretes extremamente maldosos e estranhas alianças se espalhavam entre grifinórios e sonserinos. Pessoas das duas casas freqüentemente se ajudavam nas aulas e durante sessões extra de estudo, como acontecia naquele momento. Alguns sonserinos e grifinórios tinham até visitado os salões comunais um do outro. Era bizarro.

E era particularmente estranho que aquilo estivesse acontecendo enquanto as atividades dos Comensais da Morte aumentavam, sem se saber se as pessoas que estavam sendo amigáveis eram as mesmas cujos pais estavam envolvidos nos acontecimentos tenebrosos relatados nos jornais. Agora existiam silêncios estranhos quando surgia o assunto "política". A situação toda era desconcertante.

"Você está ouvindo?", Malfoy interrompeu os pensamentos de Harry.

"Oh- desculpe", respondeu Harry, se assustando.

"Por Merlin, Harry, é sobre a sua poção que nós estávamos falando. A gente pode não concordar sobre o que deu errado, mas a sua é a única poção que está ruim desse jeito. O mínimo que você pode fazer é pelo menos fingir que está prestando atenção ao que nós falamos".

Harry concordou com a cabeça, pedindo desculpas.

"Oh, agora é _Harry, _então?", disse Greengrass acidamente, e a sala caiu em silêncio, quebrado por Parkinson.

"Por deus, Queenie, sua poção está soltando o cheiro mais terrível- oh. Oh, não é a poção, né? Coitadinha, você realmente não deveria comer feijão e cozido de repolho, não te fazem nada bem-"

"Draco", disse Zabini, "aquela entrevista do Profeta não é às cinco? Já são quatro e meia".

"Uma entrevista?" comentou Nott. "Que megalomania, não?"

"Cale a boca, Nott", disse Parkinson impacientemente, olhando para Malfoy. "Nossa, Draco, ainda bem que você me ensinou todos aqueles feitiços para aparência-"

"Eu estou bem assim-"

"Não para tirar fotos para o jornal. Draco, você é um dos garotos mais bem-apresentáveis do nosso ano, e viver com Potter não mudou isso em nada — aliás, tenho que dizer que ele está até mais arrumadinho do que antes — mas você precisa estar imaculado para as fotos. Você não quer sair igual aos Weasleys quando eles foram notícia".

Ron fechou a cara, e Harry lançou a ele um olhar de desculpas.

"Eu nem sei se ela vai querer tirar fotos, não é uma matéria grande-"

"Não é uma matéria grande? Toda a comunidade bruxa está se remoendo por migalhinhas de fofocas sobre vocês dois há meses, e você acha que sua entrevista não vai estar na primeira página? Não, não penteie seu cabelo para trás, ele fica parecendo mais curto". Malfoy fez uma careta para ela. "Um desses dias eu vou te amarrar e te obrigar a ler todos as reportagens que estou guardando-"

"Não faça isso a não ser que você queira que eu lance um _Incendio_ em todas elas".

"Pronto. Agora você está com a aparência de um homem casado respeitável. Vá e tagarele sobre suas alegrias matrimoniais". Malfoy lançou um olhar cortante para ela enquanto ele e Harry saíam da sala.

"Oh, e, Draco, se eles quiserem tirar fotos de vocês dois, use bastante língua-" Nott gritou, e Harry pôs a mão firmemente nas costas de Malfoy.

"Anda. Continue em frente. Não pense no que ele disse".

"Para você é fácil falar. Não vai ser você que vai ter que lidar com a maldita jornalista e-"

"Não, não mesmo. Eu só vou ficar sentado assistindo e apreciando minha vingança por cada comentário que você já fez sobre Rita Skeeter".

"Sim, e muito obrigado pelo seu amável apoio", Malfoy disse amargamente.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 68, Sábado**

"Merda", disse Draco quando abriu o Profeta na segunda página.

"Não é outra carta sobre a sua entrevista, é?", perguntou Potter, passando manteiga na torrada.

"Não, eu já te disse, eu minimizei todas essas", ele respondeu, irritado. "É só que prenderam Rodolphus Lestrange…", ele passou os olhos pela matéria.

"O quê? Como?", Potter olhou por cima de seus ombros.

"Não diz como, só fala que o pegaram". Ele passou os olhos até o final da matéria, voltando ao começo para ler com mais atenção. "Droga. Minha mãe deve estar surtando", ele murmurou.

"Por quê?" Seamus Finnigan perguntou.

"Se eles pegaram Rodolphus, significa que minha tia B-", Draco parou e seu rosto ficou vermelho quando ele engoliu o resto do que iria dizer, de repente tomando consciência da presença de Neville Longbottom na mesa do café da manhã, bem a seu lado.

"Sua tia quem?", Finnigan perguntou, a boca cheia de comida e os olhos fixos nas notícias de Quadribol. As palavras de Finnigan fizeram com que a mesa caísse de repente em completo silêncio.

"Erm, então, Malfoy, vocês dois vão ficar aqui nas festas de fim de ano, né?", Weasley interrompeu em voz alta, e Draco sentiu uma incômoda onda de gratidão para com o ruivo.

"Quem é sua tia, Malfoy?", perguntou Finnigan, curioso, ainda comendo e completamente sem perceber a tensão que o rodeava.

"A esposa de Lestrange, Bellatrix", Draco respondeu rapidamente. "Sim, nós vamos ficar aqui. Você vai para casa, Weasley?"

"Sim, mas não durante todo o feriado. Eu vou-"

"Bellatrix Lestrange?", disse Finnigan.

"-nós vamos passar parte do feriado com-" disse Granger.

"Ela não é uma Comensal da Morte também?", Finnigan perguntou.

"Sim, ela é", Longbottom interrompeu bruscamente. "E todo mundo está tentando mudar de assunto, Seamus."

Finnigan levantou o olhar do jornal, chocado pelo tom de Longbottom. "Oh". Ele olhou ao redor e finalmente registrou o constrangimento no ar. "Erm. Desculpe", murmurou, abaixando a cabeça e voltando a comer, o rosto vermelho vivo.

Draco limpou a garganta. Por Merlin e Mordred, aquilo era impossível. O que ele deveria fazer? Pedir desculpas para Longbottom pelas ações da sua tia? Ficar em silêncio pelo resto da refeição? Começar a conversar sobre outro assunto?

"Obrigado", ele murmurou para Longbottom.

"Eu não fiz isso por sua causa", disse Longbottom de modo seco, e Draco levantou as sobrancelhas. Longbottom realmente tinha colhões em algum lugar. Para Draco era como descobrir que uma salamandra sabia jogar xadrez.

"Eu sei. Obrigado mesmo assim".

Longbottom o encarou, um pouco surpreso. "De nada".

Draco colocou o jornal de lado. "Você não vai ficar em casa o feriado inteiro, então?", ele se dirigiu a Weasley novamente.

"Não, nós vamos ficar na casa dos pais da Hermione por uns dias. Vai ser estranho, eu nunca fiquei com trouxas antes".

Draco reprimiu sua resposta imediata de _'Eu também nunca visitei um ninho de vermes-cegos e mesmo assim não gostaria de fazê-lo no natal'_. Provavelmente não era uma boa idéia, dizer algo desse gênero quando Weasley e Granger tinham acabado de tentar resgatá-lo de um considerável constrangimento social.

"Eu vou comprar algo trouxa para o meu pai, vai fazer o natal dele. Aliás, isso me lembra, tenho que ir ao Corujal enviar o pedido do presente da Ginny". Ele e Granger levantaram e saíram juntos.

Presentes. Draco franziu a testa. Provavelmente deveria comprar algo para Potter, ele percebeu pela primeira vez. Mas como conseguiria comprar um presente? A próxima visita a Hogsmeade seria em breve, e eles estavam planejando passar parte dela separados, testando os limites do elo. Mas ele estaria com seus amigos sonserinos. O que eles iriam pensar se ele comprasse algo para Potter?

E como é que descobriria o que dar para o grifinório? Ele se imaginou perguntando _'O que você acha que Harry quer ganhar de Natal?'_ para Granger ou Weasley e imediatamente sendo consumido pelas chamas de mortificação.

Draco cerrou os dentes, frustrado. As situações estranhas não pareciam deixar de persegui-lo naquele lugar. "Anda. Vamos voltar para a Sonserina", disse bruscamente para Potter.

"O que você tem hoje?", perguntou Potter, irritado, enquanto saíam do Grande Salão. "Ficou me alfinetando a manhã inteira. Você pretende superar essa fase insuportável em um futuro próximo?"

"Eu não estou te alfinetando".

"Está, sim. Aliás, desde que a entrevista do Profeta saiu, na quarta-feira, está impossível de viver com você".

"Não está, não".

"Olha, deu tudo certo, seu idiota. Foi uma boa entrevista, você fez o que seu pai mandou. A resposta está sendo boa, e não é minha culpa se seus amigos sonserinos ficam fazendo citações do que você falou. Também não é minha culpa que eles estão bravos porque sua família decidiu mudar de lado".

Draco fechou a cara. _'Eu não chamaria de amor — nós apenas nos importamos um com o outro'_ e _'Ele não é tão ruim, depois que você passa a conhecê-lo'_ tinham sido as citações favoritas de Nott e Queenie, mas havia bastante material para as provocações dos sonserinos. Estranhamente, as citações da matéria que o irritavam mais não eram nem dele, mas da própria jornalista. _'Esses dois garotos transformaram o que poderia ser um pesadelo em um casamento carinhoso e __caloroso'_ e _'Será que adultos se comportariam com a coragem e dignidade que esses dois jovens demonstraram?'_ eram as piores de se ouvir.

E se aquela reportagem idiota fosse tudo o que estivesse errado na sua vida naquele momento, ele se consideraria sortudo. "Não é a matéria".

"Então o que foi? É o que acabou de acontecer com o Neville?"

"Não, e fique quieto", ele retrucou. "Eu estou preocupado com a minha mãe, está bem? Você já pensou nisso? Que pessoas de uma família às vezes se preocupam umas com as outras?"

"Você está preocupado com a sua mãe ou com a sua tia?"

"Com ela também. E não comece a me dizer que ela é uma maluca que merece ser presa — ela ainda é minha tia-"

"Você nem a conhecia antes que ela escapasse de Azkaban há dois anos-"

"Esquece, está bem?"

"Você é impossível", disse Potter, impaciente. "Se eu tento ser legal, você briga comigo. Se eu te deixo em paz, você fica de mau humor. E, aliás, por que nós estamos indo para a Sonserina agora?", ele perguntou quando os dois chegaram na entrada do salão comunal.

"Sim, aliás, por que vocês estão vindo para a Sonserina agora?", uma voz sarcástica veio de trás deles, e pela primeira vez Draco não se importou em manter sua dignidade e ignorar Nott.

"Vai se foder, Nott", disse ele por cima dos ombros enquanto entrava. "Eu fui sorteado nessa casa da mesma forma que você. E tenho tanto direito quanto você de estar aqui".

"Mas _ele_ não tem".

"Bem, não é contra _ele _que você tem objeções, é?", Draco se virou para encarar Nott.

Nott cruzou os braços e deu um sorriso maldoso para Draco enquanto o salão comunal inteiro assistia com interesse. "Eu tenho objeções a qualquer um que seja idiota o suficiente para se aliar a ele. Você tem lido os jornais, Draco? Você sabe o que está acontecendo? Ou você está tão firmemente do outro lado agora que ficou tão sem-noção quanto eles?"

"Você-"

"Nott. _Pare_ com isso". cortou Blaise, sentado em uma das mesas do canto. "Potter, não se esqueça que você tem que revisar aquelas maldições Inferi comigo antes da prova de segunda. Eu ainda não faço idéia de como elas funcionam".

Pansy falou mais alto. "Sim, francamente, garotos, tudo isso é muito fascinante, mas será que nós poderíamos esquecer o drama por alguns dias? Já que todos nós temos provas começando a partir de segunda?"

O sorriso maldoso de Nott aumentou e ele caminhou para o seu dormitório. Draco respirou fundo, sonhando em socar o rosto de Nott até arrancar dele aquele sorriso condescendente.

"Não deixe que ele te incomode", disse Pansy, levantando para ficar ao seu lado.

"Ele está certo", respondeu Draco enquanto Potter começou a revisão com Blaise. "Eu não faço idéia do que está acontecendo".

"Bem, eu também não. Meus pais não estão falando comigo a respeito disso".

"O quê?" Draco encarou Pansy, surpreso. "Por minha causa?"

"Sim. Não, eles não estão bravos comigo. Só não estão me dizendo nada com relação ao Lorde das Trevas". Ele continuou a encará-la. "Não, eu não mudei de lado, Draco. Mas-"

"Mas eu mudei", disse ele amargamente. "Gostando ou não, eu mudei de lado".

"Não é o fim do mundo, sabe".

"Para mim parece que é. E por que você ainda está do meu lado?"

"Além do fato de que eu gosto bastante de você?" Pansy hesitou por um momento, e então fez com que ele andasse até um canto relativamente vazio do salão comunal. "Querido, você já deve ter percebido que o Lorde das Trevas não é exatamente um dos candidatos mais fortes ao prêmio de Bruxo Mais Esperto do Ano. Ele já foi derrotado ou superado por Potter três vezes até agora pelo que a gente sabe — e numa dessas vezes Potter ainda usava fraldas. Eu não acho que é impossível que ele seja derrotado no final. Acredito no que ele diz, mas, caso as coisas não corram tão bem no final, gostaria de ter um amigo no outro lado, caso precise de um".

Draco sorriu. Aquilo ele entendia.

"Não se preocupe, Draco. Sua família vai voltar para o topo eventualmente", ela o encorajou. "Eles sempre conseguem. E mesmo que não consigam… nem tudo é política. Eu disse para aquela vaca desconfiada de sangue ruim que na Sonserina nem sempre é sobre quem está no topo, e ela não acreditou em mim. Mas você deveria acreditar".

Havia mágoa na sua voz por trás do tom leve, e Draco teve que desviar o olhar. "Eu estava doente, Pansy, não conseguia nem pensar direito".

"E mesmo assim eu fiquei do seu lado, não fiquei? Não me arrisquei a ganhar a raiva da minha família para te ajudar?"

Draco concordou com a cabeça.

"As coisas não são sempre sobre quem está por cima", ela repetiu, e então riu. "Embora eu tenho que admitir que quando disse isso para Granger não fazia idéia de que estava falando literalmente. Então eu vi suas lembranças. Draco, querido, as coisas que se tem que fazer em nome da harmonia matrimonial. Ele vale a pena?"

"Pansy!"

Ela riu. "Desculpe, meu amor. Anda, vamos nos juntar a Blaise e Potter para que as provas não nos peguem desprevenidos. Minha família pode me perdoar por me associar com vocês, tipinhos horríveis anti-Lorde das Trevas, mas não irão me desculpar se eu for mal nas provas de final de ano".

**ooooooo**

**Dia 75, Sábado**

Draco passou o olhar pela multidão barulhenta, a incansável decoração gritante de vermelho e dourado agredindo seus olhos, e suspirou. Lá estava outro assunto que não tinha sido abordado por nenhum dos livros sobre casamento que eles tinham recebido nos primeiros dias do elo: _Problemas com Quadribol para Recém-Casados, _também conhecido como:_ para quem torcer durante uma partida de Quadribol quando seu marido pertence à casa rival. _Torcer para o time dele, como demonstração de lealdade? Ou torcer pelo oponente, porque, se o time do seu marido vencer, seu time provavelmente vai ficar em último lugar na classificação?

Decisões, decisões.

Pela primeira vez ele se sentiu feliz pelo elo ainda fazer com que ficar no meio de multidões fosse terrivelmente desconfortável. Ser tocado por outros não era mais como receber uma queimadura de terceiro grau, mas ainda era irritante e um pouco dolorido, como uma joelhada na virilha interrompida a poucos centímetros do seu alvo. Então lá estavam os dois, na parte de baixo das arquibancadas grifinórias, a desculpa da multidão sendo uma maneira muito conveniente de evitar sentar lá em cima com o resto deles.

Os Weasleys não eram tão ruins, ele decidiu enquanto os observava. Nenhum dos dois chegava perto da habilidade de Potter, nem como Capitão nem como Apanhador, mas ambos tinham algum talento. Ron Weasley, cuja performance como goleiro sempre refletia seu humor, estava indo relativamente bem. Provavelmente ajudava o fato de que John Bryant, o novo goleiro da Corvinal, era apenas um pouco mais útil defendendo os aros do que um pedaço de pergaminho molhado (mas só um pouco mais útil), e as chances também eram de que Ginny Weasley apanhasse o Pomo.

Oh… lá iam eles, os Artilheiros corvinais na direção de Weasley. Os três estavam ziguezagueando, tentando confundi-lo pela velocidade; jogando mais como grifinórios do que como corvinais. Na verdade, parecia que nenhuma casa estava jogando de acordo com seu estereótipo naquele ano. Grifinórios estavam sendo cuidadosos e conservadores; Corvinais estavam se jogando de cabeça como lunáticos; Lufas-Lufas estavam assustando todo mundo com sua ferocidade no maior estilo _'matem todos, não façam prisioneiros'_, e a Sonserina… os rumores diziam que 'astuto' e 'ambicioso' não descreviam o time de Quadribol da Sonserina aquele ano. 'Pobre-coitado' e 'digno de pena' eram mais apropriados.

"Defende!" Potter gritou. "Oh, boa, Ron!"

"Nada mal", admitiu Draco.

"Eles podem fazer isso?", Granger disse, preocupada, e Draco rodou os olhos.

"É um Giro de Badler, Granger. É permitido".

"Mas isso não é perigoso?"

Draco rodou os olhos de novo.

"Não!", Potter gritou enquanto os corvinais davam um giro e passavam outra gole por Weasley. "NÃO! Isso não foi justo-", ele gritou furiosamente enquanto Madame Hooch se recusava a parar, apesar dos burburinhos vindos das arquibancadas grifinórias.

"É permitido. Mais ou menos", Draco disse.

"Mais ou menos! E você sabe muito bem que não é dessa maneira que essa manobra deve ser usada, ela é uma manobra de apanhadores-"

"Mas isso é permitido agora".

"Não é, não!"

"É claro que é", Draco disse.

"Desde quando?"

"Desde um certo dia no final de setembro, se eu me lembro bem". Potter pareceu não ter entendido. "Sabe, o nosso aniversário de casamento? Estávamos em uma reunião discutindo isso e, acredite ou não, você e eu discordávamos a respeito e estávamos brigando, o que nos levou ao nosso estado de alegria matrimonial de agora… faz algum sentido para você?"

"Isso que foi decidido no final?"

Draco rodou os olhos mais uma vez. "Sim, seu idiota. Você nunca mais olhou o regulamento?"

"Não", Potter murmurou, os olhos colados nos jogadores.

"Me lembre de rir de você em todos os nossos aniversários por causa disso, então".

"NÃO!" Potter gritou quando a Corvinal marcou de novo. "Isso não é justo!"

"É, _sim_. Eu te disse, foi-"

"Malfoy, fique quieto!"

"É o novo regulamento-"

"E você vai ser azarado se disser mais uma palavra a respeito; é o nosso goleiro que está lá se ferrando por causa dessa maldita regra-"

"Você me azararia por dizer que essa é uma manobra permitida?"

"Quieto!" esbravejou Granger, os olhos colados em Weasley, que parecia cada vez mais desesperado.

"É uma manobra jus-mph-" Potter cobriu a boca de Draco com a mão.

"Não, _eu_ não vou te azarar, mas tem uns setenta grifinórios atrás de você e eu não quero ser transformado em uma lesma gigante por sua causa no meio do jogo!", disse ele em meio aos gritos da multidão, sem tirar os olhos da partida. "Mas que DROGA!"

"Está 30 a zero para a Corvinal", a voz de Zacharias Smith sobrepôs a multidão. "E o goleiro Ron Weasley se esforça, mas, como sempre, está meio desequilibrado. Ele não é um jogador estável, mas, também, sendo amigo de Harry Potter…"

Draco fez uma careta na direção de onde vinha a voz. "Smith. Que babaca".

"Ele é seu lufa-lufa interior, lembre-se disso", disse Potter, fechando os olhos quando a Corvinal quase marcou de novo.

"Aqui, abre um espaço-"

"Draco!", Potter deu um tapa na mão que Draco levantou, segurando a varinha. "O que você está-"

"Eu não ia fazer nada que o prejudicasse permanentemente", Draco se defendeu. "Na verdade, acho que você até iria gostar. Eu estava prestes a tornar a vida do Weasley mais fácil".

"Como?", a atenção de Potter voltou para o jogo.

"_Heroamus_". Potter balançou a cabeça, sem reconhecer a palavra. "Um feitiço de adoração".

"O quê?", Potter olhou para ele de novo.

"Smith ia ficar repentinamente encantado por Weasley. Ele começaria a dizer como ele jogava bem e, idiota do jeito que é, Weasley provavelmente iria acreditar e começaria a jogar bem, pela primeira vez na vida".

Houve um breve silêncio, e então Potter começou a rir.

"O que foi?"

"Você é inacreditável". Ele riu, abraçou Draco e lhe deu um beijo rápido e caloroso, se inclinando para trás para poder dar um tapa em Finnigan, que soltou uma exclamação de nojo. O grifinório interrompeu o beijo, ainda rindo, e a multidão gritou mais alto.

"O que foi? O que aconteceu?", os dois perguntaram.

"Ron deixou outro gol entrar", Granger gritou, parecendo imensamente feliz com aquilo, "mas Ginny-"

"-e a Grifinória vence! A Grifinória vence por 150 a 40, apesar da partida excelente de alguns jogadores da Corvinal e do desastre por parte do goleiro da Grifi-", e a voz de Smith foi abafada pelos gritos da multidão enquanto o time da Grifinória dava uma volta ao redor do campo.

"Vamos ver o Ron", gritou Granger por cima do ombro, caminhando em direção ao campo enquanto os torcedores começavam a deixar as arquibancadas.

"Nós já vamos, tem muita gente ao redor agora", Potter gritou de volta, e ela concordou com a cabeça e correu na direção do time.

"Você não quer ir comemorar com eles?", perguntou Draco. "O contato com multidões já não é mais tão ruim".

"Eu vou mais tarde", ele respondeu, e os dois olharam para o campo enquanto as arquibancadas rapidamente esvaziavam.

"O que foi?", Draco perguntou, por fim.

"Só queria poder jogar de novo. Queria que nós dois pudéssemos". Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos. "Você ia mesmo azarar o Smith?"

"Sim, por que não? Ele é um idiota. E também não é muito bem-relacionado".

"Você ia fazer uma coisa legal para o Ron?"

"Não, não é isso-"

"Por quê? Não é como se você gostasse dele, ou como se ele fosse bem-relacionado".

"Ele não é tão ruim. E, aliás, ele é bem-relacionado: com você", Draco sorriu. "Não queira ler nas entrelinhas, não foi nada demais".

"Obrigado, mesmo assim". Potter sorriu e se inclinou para outro beijo.

"Certo, então", disse Draco quando os dois se desvencilharam em busca de ar. "Vamos para o seu salão comunal, nos afogar no rio de dourado e vermelho que vocês insistem em gostar tanto. Como os olhos de vocês não começam a sangrar num ambiente desses é um mistério para mim".

"Você vai comemorar com a gente ou vai se esconder no dormitório?"

"Oh, eu vou afogar minhas mágoas em cerveja amanteigada pelo fato de a Sonserina estar na última posição".

Eles olharam para o placar. Lufa-Lufa 190, Grifinória 150, Corvinal 40, Sonserina 10.

"Sabe, isso é tão patético que dói até em mim", disse Potter. Draco o encarou.

"Anime-se", Potter continuou, dando tapinhas encorajadores no braço do loiro. "Esse 10 pode te colocar de volta no time".

"Que seja dos seus lábios para os ouvidos de Carmichael", respondeu Draco, e os dois começaram a andar para a Torre.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 86, Quarta**

"Draco? Você vem?"

"Eu ainda não vejo por quê", Malfoy murmurou rebeldemente. Parkinson compartilhou um olhar com Zabini. Ambos estavam cansados de tentar convencer Malfoy e Harry a ir ao Baile de Inverno.

"É o evento social do ano", disse ela. "Você deve ser visto lá".

"É, sentado em um canto e assistindo a todo mundo se divertir", disse Harry, brigando com sua gravata formal. "Mal posso esperar".

"Não faça cara feia. Não fica nada bem em você".

"Ele pode fazer cara feia o quanto quiser", murmurou Malfoy, arrumando a gravata de Harry com um aceno de varinha.

"Só fique umas duas horas. Eu faço companhia para você. Você está muito bonito, aliás", disse ela, praticamente empurrando os dois pela porta do salão comunal.

"Sim, ótimo", disse Malfoy. "Roupas novas. Meu coração bateu até mais rápido".

"No ano passado você ficaria bem feliz por tê-las".

"No ano passado eu ficaria bem feliz se conseguisse passar pelas _suas_ roupas", ele murmurou.

"No ano passado você conseguiu", ela disse e sorriu para ele. "Anda, Draco", insistiu pacientemente. "Com certeza haverá pessoas observando vocês dois, possivelmente tirando fotos, e os jornais vão querer ver o casal feliz. Assim como seu pai".

Malfoy fez uma careta.

"Não fique assim, querido. Seu pai está satisfeito com você, os pacotes desta manhã foram prova disso. E ele deveria estar satisfeito mesmo, sua família está começando a ganhar status de novo, em grande parte graças a você. Os jornais noticiaram que ele foi visto em eventos importantes".

"Eu odeio ler essas besteiras nos jornais".

"Eu sei, eu sei, é de partir o coração. Você teria matado para conseguir tanta publicidade assim no ano passado. E agora você faz tudo o que pode para fingir que ela não existe", ela suspirou. "Você mudou tanto", disse ela, pensativa, e desviou o olhar. "Você está deixando sua família orgulhosa, Draco. Lucius está satisfeito com você".

Malfoy suspirou, e Harry não pôde deixar de lembrar daquela manhã, da expressão fechada de Malfoy quando ele abriu um pacote vindo de Lucius contendo vestimentas novas de alta qualidade e um cartão escrito à mão. O primeiro exemplo de aprovação paterna que Harry tinha visto de Lucius para o filho. Ele pensava que, do jeito que Malfoy tentava tanto agradar o pai, o sonserino ficaria radiante ao invés de estranhamente desanimado.

Pelo menos a escalada de status dos Malfoys estava refletindo em uma diminuição na atmosfera venenosa da Sonserina. Ainda havia provocações e sorrisinhos de uma minoria considerável de sonserinos, mas um grupo maior agora parecia neutro e alguns dos oponentes até tinham mudado de lado.

"Oh, com licença, Draco", disse um garoto do quinto ano, tentando evitar trombar em Malfoy enquanto caminhava para o Grande Salão.

"Olhe por onde anda, Archer", retrucou Malfoy.

"Certo, desculpe", Archer concordou com a cabeça rapidamente. "Então, Draco, você, erm, você vai ficar por aqui o feriado inteiro, né?", ele disse.

Malfoy não se deu o trabalho de responder enquanto caminhava com Harry para a mesa, e Harry se perguntou se era errado que ele se sentisse satisfeito pela expressão de cachorrinho-que-acabou-de-levar-um-chute de Archer. Mas então comparou essa expressão com o brilho malicioso no olhar do garoto enquanto a lição de casa de Transfiguração de Malfoy se evaporava, algumas semanas atrás, e se sentiu melhor.

"Eu não sou muito fã de bailes nem quando posso dançar", murmurou Harry quando eles sentaram. "Nunca fui bom nesse tipo de coisa".

"Não mesmo, a frase _'desgraça em uma pista de dança'_ foi feita para você".

Harry observou o Grande Salão. Pelo menos a comida parecia boa, e a música era interessante. E o salão, como sempre acontecia no Natal, estava com uma decoração muito bonita.

Duas horas em roupas formais, sentado, ouvindo música. Que divertido. Harry pediu e saboreou devagar um copo de cerveja amanteigada, desejando que pudesse ficar completamente bêbado, como quando estavam suspensos, só para ter algo o que fazer. Ele notou Malfoy olhando especulativamente para o próprio copo e riu. "Eu não acho que ficar bêbado vai impressionar seu pai", disse enquanto os dois observaram Hermione e Ron dançar. "E não acho que Parkinson poderia livrar sua cara com a escola inteira assistindo".

"Por deus, vocês dois estavam patéticos aquela noite", disse Parkinson. "Mas engraçados. E eu devo dizer que não foi nada doloroso poder culpar você e livrar o Draco".

"Estou chocado", disse Harry.

"Vamos ficar só uma hora", Malfoy respondeu.

"Oh, vamos lá, Draco, onde está o seu espírito natalino?", Parkinson insistiu.

"Já está de férias".

"Bem. Isso pede uma intervenção séria". Ela levantou a andou até a mesa lotada de doces.

"Quando formos embora, vamos para casa", disse Malfoy.

"Não para a Sonserina?"

"Não esta noite".

"As coisas estão melhores por lá", Harry deu de ombros.

"Mesmo assim, eu não quero ter que lidar com um bando de sonserinos meio-bêbados que ficaram festejando enquanto nós estávamos sentados assistindo. Ou que estarão fazendo as malas para ir para casa enquanto nós ficaremos aqui".

Harry suspirou. Quase todo mundo estava dançando. E quase todo mundo iria embora amanhã, encontrar a família e amigos. Mas, como as únicas escolhas para eles eram a Mansão Malfoy ou A Toca, os dois ficariam na escola, deixados para trás e esquecidos por todo mundo.

Ficar bêbado não parecia mais uma idéia tão ruim. Ele suspirou de novo.

"Vamos lá, senhoras e senhores, formem círculos, por favor", disse o líder da banda, a Malfoy olhou para a pista de dança, surpreso.

"O que é isso?", perguntou Harry.

"Uma dança em círculo", disse Malfoy, meio confuso enquanto as pessoas na pista começavam a se dispor em grandes círculos.

"Vamos lá, vocês dois", disse Parkinson, voltando para a mesa. "Sem desculpas, danças em círculo não requerem contato nenhum, então levantem. Aproveitem a festa".

"Quem pediu isso?", perguntou Malfoy.

"Eu", respondeu Pansy com sarcasmo. "Assim vocês podem dançar também".

"Mas só puros-sangues conhecem essa dança, e ela nem é mais tão conhecida-"

"Não, não normalmente", disse ela, "mas, como você pode ver-", ela indicou os alunos se ajeitando na pista. Hermione se aproximou da mesa, sorrindo para Harry.

Malfoy balançou a cabeça. "Harry nem sabe como-"

"Na verdade, eu sei", disse Harry devagar. "Aquilo outro dia não tinha nada a ver com a lição de Runas Antigas, não é?", ele perguntou para Hermione, e ela sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

"Aquilo o quê?", perguntou Malfoy.

"Nós estávamos estudando, você e Pansy foram pegar um livro na biblioteca. Hermione começou a ler um texto de Runas Antigas que falava sobre uma dança céltica em círculos". Tinha sido só um trecho, mas Hermione tinha descrito e Ron e Neville mencionaram que aprenderam algo parecido quando eram crianças. Eles tinham demonstrado os passos simples, e então provocaram Harry e Hermione, dizendo que eles não conseguiriam fazer igual, e é claro que eles fizeram. Não tinha parecido nada além de uma pausa casual nos estudos na época.

"Vocês planejaram isso?", Harry perguntou para Hermione.

"Sim".

"Juntas?", Malfoy perguntou para Parkinson.

"Bem… sim", as duas responderam, com expressões idênticas de desgosto no rosto.

Se aquilo fosse um conto de fadas, Harry pensou, naquele momento haveria sorrisos e abraços inter-casas e Deus Abençoe A Todos. Como não era, Parkinson e Hermione ainda pareciam preferir azarar uma a outra a compartilhar o espírito da época, e Millicent Bulstrode parecia meio verde por estar cercada de tantos grifinórios. Mas Zabini e Ron tinham se tornado bons amigos ultimamente e estavam rindo juntos das expressões surpresas de Harry e Malfoy, e havia vários sorrisos acolhedores das pessoas na pista de dança.

Harry sentiu uma pontada de afeição pelos seus colegas e olhou para Malfoy, cuja expressão tinha ido de confusa a divertida.

Malfoy deu de ombros e acenou para a pista de dança, os lábios se curvando em um sorriso. "Vamos?"

**ooooooo**

**Dia 98, Segunda**

Potter parecia mesmo saber o que estava fazendo, Draco pensou doze dias depois, enquanto destampava um frasco de sangue de morcego. O que era bom, porque eles estavam começando o ano novo com uma aula conjunta de Poções e Herbologia sobre preparação de fertilizantes mágicos, uma tarefa quase impossível. Ele imaginou que era o jeito de Snape se sentir melhor pelo fato de, como sempre, ter passado o feriado na escola. Uma recepção mais ou menos como _"bem-vindo de volta do seu período agradável entre amigos e família, por favor, mergulhe em um caldeirão cheio de bosta de coruja"_ para todos eles.

"Draco, você já tem o veneno de cobra purificado?", Potter perguntou, lendo as instruções.

"Não, você não vai precisar disso até a terceira etapa", disse Draco.

"Eu pensei que era para fervê-lo enquanto o sangue resfriava".

"Você poderia fazer isso, eu só não acho que vale a pena. Além disso, é melhor usar um destilador para o veneno".

"Mas eu não tenho um destilador".

"Use o meu, seu idiota", disse ele, lhe passando o destilador que ganhara de presente de natal de Potter.

"Isso é útil, então?"

"Muito. Quem te deu a dica?"

"Como?"

"Eu sei que você não teve a idéia de me dar isso de presente sozinho".

"Foi o Blaise, na verdade", disse Potter, observando o destilador purificar o veneno e checando sua poção para se certificar que as coisas estavam saindo como esperadas.

"Você está bem melhor nisso agora", Draco comentou.

Potter lhe lançou um sorriso. "Seus incentivos fazem aprender essas besteiras valer a pena".

"Que incentivos?" perguntou Granger, e Potter soltou uma exclamação de alarme quando Draco abriu a boca para responder.

"Er-"

"Eu me ofereci para arrumar a mesa dele se ele se adiantasse na leitura", disse Draco inocentemente.

"Oh", disse Granger de modo distraído, espiando sua poção. "Que legal da sua parte".

Draco e Potter esconderam seus sorrisos. Tinha sido um bom feriado, para falar a verdade. Eles passaram um pouco de tempo separados, ficando mais confortáveis com a distância. E passaram bastante tempo juntos, sem muita pressão social ou da escola. Até redescobriram A Lista, riram bastante com ela e decidiram fazer alguns dos itens que faltavam, como decorar o quarto com seus objetos pessoais, pendurar os pôsteres de times rivais de Quadribol e arrumar o dormitório. Dormitório no qual eles passaram a maior parte do feriado, já que tanto a Grifinória quanto a Sonserina estavam praticamente vazias.

Também tinham passado bastante tempo voando, tentando fazer o possível para poderem voltar aos times já em Janeiro. Talvez, só talvez, a tempo da partida Sonserina x Corvinal.

É claro, eles tinham estudado. E estudado, e estudado, e estudado mais um pouco, porque suas notas de antes do Natal tinham sido abismais e aquilo simplesmente não podia acontecer.

E o sexo tinha sido fantástico. E freqüente. E criativo e bastante barulhento.

Tinha sido um feriado legal, mais legal do que Draco esperava, apesar as notícias diárias nefastas no Profeta. Dois funcionários do Ministério estavam desaparecidos; um membro da Corte Suprema dos Bruxos era suspeito de estar sob Imperius; Florean Fortescue tinha sumido do balcão da sua sorveteria de um dia para o outro. E, apesar disso tudo, a família Malfoy continuava em ascensão.

"Weasley, isso não é- caramba, cara, isso está uma desgraça", Blaise estava dizendo a alguns caldeirões de distância. "E você diz que está no sétimo ano? Aposto cinco galeões que isso explode em cinco minutos ou até menos".

"Pode ficar com os seus galeões, a poção está certa — ei! Tire as mãos, Zabini!"

"Meu caldeirão está do lado do seu e eu não curto a idéia de ter bosta de coruja pingando do meu cabelo quando essa sua bagunça explodir. Olha, está vendo só? Você adiciona o veneno e fervura diminui de novo".

E, atrás deles, Longbottom estava discutindo — de um jeito semi-amigável — com Pansy, que sorria cinicamente para ele e dizia, "Ouça, querido, você pode ser um gênio em Herbologia, mas você é uma droga em Poções. Confie em mim".

Algumas coisas realmente tinham mudado, Draco pensou.

"Longbottom", disse Snape disse. "Eu vejo que a confiança da Professora Sprout nas suas habilidades está tristemente errada. Ou talvez ela não tenha te explicado direito a clara diferença entre fazer plantas crescerem e implodirem. Menos dez pontos da Grifinória. _Evanesco_!", disse ele, e a poção de Longbottom desapareceu. O grifinório fechou a cara e lançou um olhar mortal para as costas de Snape.

Algumas coisas tinham mudado. Outras, não. Draco sorriu para si.

"É incrível o que se lê esses dias, não é?", Queenie Greengrass disse, se arriscando a ganhar a fúria de Snape por ler o Profeta debaixo da mesa enquanto esperava sua poção resfriar.

"O que você quer dizer?", Nott perguntou.

"Olhe só, aqui está uma reportagem sobre uma nova casa de repouso perto de St. Mungus, para pessoas com lesões mágicas permanentes. E olha o nome de quem está no topo da lista de financiadores do projeto. Lucius Malfoy, sendo agradecido publicamente pelo Ministro da Magia, e sorrindo como se eles fossem velhos amigos". Ela fez uma pausa e balançou a cabeça. "É incrível como algumas pessoas simplesmente não têm orgulho próprio. E é incrível o que alguns galeões bem investidos podem fazer".

"É mesmo", disse Draco com prazer. "Realmente incrível".

Ela o ignorou e virou a página. "É incrível também o que alguns galeões _não podem _fazer. Parece que a família de Olivander¹ está oferecendo muito dinheiro para os Comensais da Morte devolvê-lo. Mas ninguém respondeu à oferta", ela passou os olhos pela reportagem. "Mas, também, tem aquela questão do- oh, por deus, eu quase disse algo indiscreto". Queenie lançou a Draco um olhar de choque fingido.

Draco franziu a testa. Ele odiava aqueles lembretes de como ele estava por fora da situação. Odiava o fato de que não sabia se deveria se sentir satisfeito ou chateado pelas notícias do avanço do Lorde das Trevas. Como um puro-sangue, a idéia dos Comensais da Morte monopolizarem os serviços do melhor produtor de varinhas em séculos era maravilhosa. Como… — o que quer que ele fosse agora politicamente —… era bastante perturbador.

E, como o marido de uma das pessoas com maiores probabilidades de morrer ou se machucar na batalha porvir, era aterrorizante.

Ele odiava ainda mais a natureza oscilante da situação. Uma hora o Profeta reportava as coisas mais horríveis e parecia que os Comensais da Morte invadiriam o Ministério e Hogwarts a qualquer momento. E então essas matérias perdiam espaço e havia uma trégua. E então de volta ao pânico. Era enervante.

Potter se inclinou por cima de seu ombro. "Não deixe que isso te incomode", ele murmurou.

"Você sabe que muito do que eles estão dizendo é verdade".

Potter deu de ombros. "Não há muito que a gente possa fazer a respeito. Além disso, você sabe as outras coisas que eles estão dizendo nos jornais; algumas pessoas estão mudando de lado".

"Por causa da minha família", disse Draco amargamente.

"Em parte, sim", Potter veio mais para perto, analisando seu rosto. "Qual é o problema?"

"Com o quê?"

"Você fica com uma cara às vezes, como se você… eu não consigo decifrar. Como se você estivesse em conflito com alguma coisa".

"Oh, o que será que poderia ser, Harry? O fato de que o lado que eu realmente acredito é o mesmo lado que pode acabar me matando?"

"Não, é mais… pessoal do que isso…"

Draco o encarou. Uma resposta sarcástica sobre o que poderia ser mais pessoal do que temer pela própria vida estava na ponta da sua língua, mas foi rapidamente descartada. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não faça isso. Não tente ler minha-"

"Harry", Granger murmurou. "Snape".

Draco desviou o olhar para ver Snape os encarando, e os dois rapidamente voltaram para seus caldeirões, mexendo a poção e fingindo se empenharem. Depois de alguns momentos, Potter voltou a se aproximar para devolver o destilador e aproveitou a oportunidade para se inclinar e falar no ouvido de Draco. "Esquece isso sobre ler os seus pensamentos. E se depois da aula nós voltarmos para o nosso quarto, limparmos minha mesa e aí você começa a falar sobre política e eu vejo em quanto tempo consigo… te distrair do assunto. E depois você faz o mesmo por mim".

"Minha mesa. É mais arrumada. E mais firme", Draco sussurrou, discretamente se ajeitando e tentando substituir a imagem mental que Potter tinha criado pela cena de McGonagall em uma camisola xadrez, para acabar com sua excitação inconveniente. "Essa é a sua solução para tudo, não é?"

"Brilhante, não?"

Draco sorriu. "Sim. Brilhante".

**ooooooo**

**Dia 115, Quinta**

"Você está ficando bom demais nisso", disse Malfoy, ainda ofegante, a cabeça jogada para trás, uma mão apoiada na parede, a outra relaxando o aperto nos dedos de Harry.

"Reciprocidade é legal, você não acha?", Harry sorriu, dando um beijo na parte interior da coxa de Malfoy antes de levantar e se inclinar contra o sonserino, sorrindo pela sensação dos batimentos cardíacos acelerados do outro contra sua bochecha. "Anda, nós temos estudo em grupo de Feitiços no Grande Salão daqui a alguns minutos".

Malfoy gemeu. "Eu sei, só me dê um minuto. Eu quero… saborear o momento". Ele respirou fundo, correndo as mãos pelas costas de Harry. "Graças a deus nós temos nosso próprio quarto. Você consegue imaginar a cara de Finnigan se ele visse isso? Ou Blaise ou Nott tentando conseguir uma foto para o Profeta do _'Garoto-Que-Chupou?'_"

"Vai ser legal não ter que se preocupar com isso, quando a escola terminar".

"Para onde você vai depois da escola?" perguntou Malfoy, e Harry percebeu, meio surpreso, que eles nunca tinham conversado a respeito.

"Eu tenho um convite para ir para A Toca. E Ron e eu sempre falamos em dividir um apartamento depois do sétimo ano". Ele franziu a testa. "Mas nós ainda vamos precisar ter contato freqüente por um tempo, não vamos?"

"Eu imagino que você não iria gostar da idéia de transar na Mansão Malfoy"

"Você gosta de idéia de transar na Toca?"

Malfoy fez uma careta. "Não. E muito menos eu gostaria de ser um convidado em um apartamento dividido com Ron Weasley. Nós vamos precisar de um lugar neutro para ir".

"Sem falar que seus pais provavelmente vão querer manter o lance da Família Feliz".

"É, tem isso também".

"Sabe, ainda é estranho para mim o detalhe de nós dois sermos garotos não ser um problema. No mundo trouxa ninguém usaria o fato de ter o filho envolvido com outro cara como ascensão social, não importa quem o outro cara fosse".

"Você nunca curtiu outros garotos antes?"

Harry corou levemente. "Não! É claro que não!"

Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. "Harry, você não acha que é meio estranho querer defender a sua heterossexualidade para o cara em quem você acabou de praticar felação?"

"É, eu sei", disse Harry. "Não, acho que nunca curti outro garoto antes, não seriamente. E você?"

"Nada sério. Só o normal, sabe, jogadores de Quadribol profissionais e essas coisas. É difícil saber onde a admiração termina e a luxúria começa". Harry riu. "E, claro, meia sonserina já foi a fim do Blaise em um momento ou em outro, o que é uma pena para os garotos, porque Blaise é um dos heterossexuais mais convictos da escola".

"Você curte algum outro cara agora?"

"Eu acho que nós nem _podemos _curtir outra pessoa ainda".

"Mas vamos poder, eventualmente".

"Eventualmente, sim".

Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo os batimentos cardíacos de Malfoy se acalmarem, sua respiração voltar ao normal.

"Isso te incomoda?", disse Malfoy, a voz baixa.

Houve um breve silêncio.

"Incomoda você?" perguntou Harry.

Outro silêncio, dessa vez mais longo, e então Malfoy olhou para o relógio. "Anda, ou nós vamos chegar atrasados".

Harry concordou com a cabeça e eles se separaram, vestindo as roupas e juntando os livros e papéis. "E não consigo encontrar o meu-"

"Livro de Feitiços, está debaixo daquela pilha", Malfoy apontou com a varinha para a mesa de Harry. "É a última vez que estou arrumando sua mesa para você, não sou o seu elfo doméstico", disse ele, e Harry acenou em agradecimento e pegou o livro. Eles andaram até a porta.

E Harry estava mais uma vez surpreso em como era estranha a situação entre eles. Ele sempre achava que já estava acostumado, que já tinha se adaptado, mas então algo desse gênero acontecia. Suposições tinham que ser re-examinadas. Novas realidades para se lidar.

E novos tipos de comportamento para se lidar. Como, por exemplo, o fato de que podiam ficar longe um do outro por períodos maiores de tempo. Naquele dia eles tinham assistido às aulas de Runas Antigas e Astronomia quase inteiras separados. Fora um pouco desconfortável, e eles tiveram que voltar direto para casa depois das aulas para 'renovar o elo', mas, como isso envolvia sexo, eles acharam que valia o sacrifício.

Eles cumprimentaram o resto do grupo — a maioria sonserinos, além de Ron e Hermione — e se acomodaram. Parecia que Greengrass ainda não tinha chegado, e os outros estavam esperando por ela antes de começarem a estudar. Outra mudança agradável: como a sorte dos Malfoys havia virado, eles estavam sendo tratados muito melhor. Mesmo Greengrass de vez em quanto estava sendo educada, mas eles não sabiam se isso era a causa ou o efeito do romance dela com Nott estar meio balançado. Parecia que o cuidadoso equilíbrio de Lucius entre a posição política de um lado e o ideal do outro lado estava lhe dando popularidade. Algumas pessoas estavam começando a ter a opinião de que, se Voldemort fosse derrotado, pelo menos Lucius estaria lá para defender as causas dos puros-sangues mais conservadores. Para atingir alguns dos objetivos de Voldemort, independente de ele próprio estar lá ou não.

"Draco?", um sonserino do quinto ano chegou correndo. "O Diretor quer falar com você. Algo sobre uma mensagem do seu pai".

Harry começou a levantar com Malfoy, e o loiro balançou a cabeça. "Não, não precisa, eu já volto. Não é tão longe, e acho que só deve ser por alguns minutos".

"Tudo bem", disse ele, acariciando de leve o ombro de Malfoy e voltando a sentar.

"Potter, você vai voltar a ser Apanhador e Capitão, não é?", Bulstrode perguntou.

"Sim".

"Que pena que Carmichael não deu o braço a torcer. Draco é duas vezes melhor do que ele", disse Parkinson.

"É mesmo", Ron comentou.

"Draco não esperava que ele desse o braço a torcer. Ele ainda teve sorte de Carmichael aceitá-lo de volta", Zabini os lembrou.

"Nós todos tivemos sorte; Baddock é vergonhoso", disse Bulstrode, cujos modos ao redor de Malfoy estavam gradualmente mais calorosos, assim como Crabbe e Goyle. "Eu só queria que Draco pudesse jogar nesse sábado contra a Corvinal".

"Ele _deveria_ jogar no sábado. Ele está indo bem nos jogos de apanhadores", disse Parkinson com raiva. "É por motivos políticos que Carmichael não quer deixá-lo voltar ainda", ela disse, e a mesa explodiu em uma discussão acalorada. Harry se viu argumentando em defesa de Carmichael — mas era bem difícil explicar seus motivos para um bando de pessoas que não entendiam nada sobre ser apanhador ou sobre ter um elo.

"Não, eu não estou exagerando", ele repetiu, exaltado. "Você realmente precisa estar focado para ser apanhador, e não é fácil quando você está distante e o elo está meio que te consumindo. Nós dois estamos indo bem voando um contra o outro — certo, ele está _melhor _do que eu, obrigado, Parkinson — mas em uma partida um estaria voando sozinho e o outro teria que ficar no chão, e nenhum de nós dois está pronto para isso. Eu ainda não sei se estarei bem no mês que vem".

"Você estará bem", disse Ron.

"Contra a Lufa-Lufa? Você viu o jeito que eles estão jogando esse ano?"

"É um acontecimento muito, muito triste, o dia em que a Sonserina e a Grifinória estão com medo da Lufa-Lufa", Parkinson comentou e olhou por cima dos ombros de Harry.

Harry se virou. "Oh, você voltou", ele disse, se afastando para que Malfoy pudesse sentar.

Malfoy se inclinou e disse no ouvido de Harry. "Eu preciso falar com você em particular. Agora".

Harry levantou, franzindo a testa para Malfoy. "Tem alguma coisa-"

"Não, nada de errado", Malfoy o assegurou rapidamente. "Está tudo bem", ele disse para os outros. "Nós estaremos de volta em alguns minutos". Ele segurou Harry pelo cotovelo, os guiando para fora do Grande Salão até um corredor.

"O que foi?", perguntou Harry, surpreso pelos sentimentos vindos de Malfoy. Não havia como descrever sua expressão, nada além de "intenso". Os olhos fixos nos seus, a respiração acelerada. Suas emoções eram uma confusão desconcertada da qual Harry não conseguia decifrar nada.

"O que foi?", ele repetiu.

Malfoy respirou fundo. "Meu pai o encontrou. O cara que lançou o elo".

**ooooooo**  
**ooooooo**

_¹NdT: Nós temos como regra não traduzir os nomes do inglês, mas, só para constar, Olivander é o nome original do Olivaras. _

**Nota da autora **_(NdT: nota publicada originalmente no 14° capítulo em inglês. Ou seja, as reviews que ela menciona foram deixadas na fic original, não aqui)_ OK, vocês não têm idéia do quanto eu pensei sobre dizer isso ou não, mas aqui vai um pequeno spoiler: a identidade de quem lançou o elo _não_ é um ponto principal da história. Sim, é importante, mas não, não importa tanto. Eu só estou dizendo isso porque as reviews mencionaram, com mais e mais freqüência, que as pessoas estão quebrando a cabeça para descobrir quem foi, e arriscaram um monte de palpites muito legais. E eu imaginei que se deixasse o final deste capítulo do jeito que ficou e fizesse com que todo mundo ficasse maluco esperando pela 'Grande Resposta' por semanas… bem, eu sei que, como leitora, eu gritaria _"Como assim?"_ para a tela do computador e iria querer matar a autora quando descobrisse quem tinha lançado o elo. Ou melhor, quem _não tinha_.

* * *

**Nota da dupla-de-duas: **_muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews. Vocês superaram a média dos outros capítulos pela segunda semana consecutiva, então atualizamos mais cedo, como prometido. Continuem assim! E eis que chegamos ao final do capítulo 14. Foi tão bom para vocês como foi para a gente? p _

**Nota da Tradutora: **_Eu adoro esse capítulo! Ele e o próximo são dois dos meus favoritos. Este daqui não tem lemon, não tem grandes acontecimentos, mas… é tão fofo! O Harry e o Draco estão tão entrosados e agindo tanto como casal que dá vontade de apertá-los. E, claro, não podemos esquecer da Pansy e suas tiradas sensacionais. Além de… _"_Meu pai o encontrou. O cara que lançou o elo_". _Mais alguém aí prendeu a respiração depois de ler isso? ;) _

**Nota da Beta:**_ "As coisas não são sempre sobre quem está por cima", ela repetiu, e então riu. "Embora eu tenho que admitir que quando disse isso para Granger não fazia idéia de que estava falando literalmente. Então eu vi suas lembranças. Draco, querido, as coisas que se tem que fazer em nome da harmonia matrimonial. Ele vale a pena?"_ Só esse trecho valeu o capítulo inteiro. **PANSY IS LOVE!**

_**

* * *

Outra nota da tradutora: **mais links para as (maravilhosas) ilustrações da Chibitoaster para Bond. Só lembrando que esses links são postados aqui (e enviados para o nosso mailing) com a permissão tanto da Anna Fugazzi, a autora da fic, como da Chibitoaster, a autora dos desenhos. Se você deseja publicá-los em algum outro lugar, peça autorização para as duas antes, ok? _

_Quem está no nosso mailing de atualização recebeu os links junto com o e-mail de aviso do capítulo. Quem não está no mailing e tiver problemas para abrir os links é só escrever para o e-mail da Blackberry Jam, disponível no nosso profile._

_As novas figurinhas para o álbum de casamento do Harry e do Draco…_

_**Capítulo 4 — Lavando a roupa suja no Grande Salão:**  
www(ponto)chibitoaster(ponto)com(barra)fight(traço)ink(ponto)jpg_

_**Capítulo 9 — A primeira vez** (AVISO: cena NC-17. Não é mostrado nenhum detalhe anatômico mais comprometedor, mas o desenho deixa bastante óbvio o que eles estão fazendo):  
www(ponto)chibitoaster(ponto)com(barra)h(traço)dsmex(underlined)1(ponto)jpg_

_**Capítulo 14 — Chegando muy animados no Baile de Inverno:  
**www(ponto)chibitoaster(ponto)com(barra)yule(underlined)ball(underlined)f(ponto)jpg_


	15. de 21 a 23 de Janeiro

**Bond  
**por** Anna Fugazzi**

Tradução para o português:** Calíope Amphora  
**Beta da tradução:** Dana Norram**

_**Lembrete importante da autora:** lembra que eu disse que a identidade de quem lançou o feitiço não era importante? Por favor, não me mate quando você perceber como isso é verdade._

**Capítulo 15**  
**de 21 a 23 de Janeiro**

**Dia 115, Quinta (continuação)**

"O quê? Quem-"

"Eu não sei, nunca ouvi falar dele, mas, de algum jeito, meu pai o encontrou. Ele foi preso e levado para o Ministério para ser interrogado, mas amanhã estará aqui. Ele vai desfazer o feitiço". Malfoy engoliu em seco. "Nós… nós vamos ficar livres".

Harry o encarou, surpreso. "A-amanhã?"

"É".

Os dois se olharam, e Harry considerou com uma parte do cérebro que não seria capaz de descrever o que qualquer um deles estava sentindo naquele momento, nem se sua vida dependesse disso.

"Isso é… incrível", ele disse.

"Sim". Malfoy abaixou o olhar, e Harry percebeu que estava tremendo, seus nervos à flor da pele. Os dois estavam assim. Ele tocou no ombro de Malfoy, sem saber por quê — para questionar, celebrar, confortá-lo ou ser confortado — mas decidiu que o motivo não importava quando Malfoy acolheu seu abraço sem hesitar, o apertando forte por um longo momento antes de se afastar um pouco, sorrindo de leve. "Você parece estar sentindo o mesmo que eu há cinco minutos", disse ele, um pouco instável.

Harry engoliu em seco. "Então… o que aconteceu?"

"Isso é tudo que sei. E que o nome dele é Parnassus McKay, o que não me diz nada. Não reconheço o nome como um dos Comensais da Morte, mas, mesmo assim, não conheço todos eles-", Malfoy fechou a boca de repente, seu corpo estremecendo um pouco, uma sensação de alarme vindo dele. Harry soltou o ar pelo nariz, impaciente.

"Não, não- não me deixe de fora desde já-", ele disse de uma vez, o coração batendo rápido.

Malfoy lhe lançou um olhar atravessado, mas respirou fundo e se obrigou a relaxar, sua testa contra a de Harry. Eles mergulharam no silêncio de novo.

Livre, Harry pensou, ainda bastante surpreso. Nada mais de elo. Nada mais de proximidade forçada, de ter que ficar perto de sonserinos, nada mais de distância de seus próprios amigos e da sua casa, nada mais de silêncios estranhos quando o assunto política surgisse. Sem ter que se incomodar com o medo de ser ferido caso algo acontecesse com Malfoy, nada mais de precisar fazer algo com tantos pontos contras dar certo…

Livre para ir onde quisesse. Livre para jogar Quadribol, para ficar com seus amigos, para pensar em se tornar um auror, para dividir um apartamento com Ron sem se preocupar com que Malfoy fosse pensar. Livre para ser solteiro e ter 17 anos de novo.

Livre.

"O que nós fazemos agora?", Harry perguntou em voz baixa quando conseguiu pensar semi claramente de novo.

"Eu não sei", Malfoy respondeu no mesmo tom. "Acho melhor voltarmos para lá, explicar o que aconteceu. Você está bem para voltar?"

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

"E então… depois disso, acho que… que nós deveríamos nos aprontar ou algo assim — realmente não sei como, mas…"

Harry balançou a cabeça, a mente ainda a mil enquanto eles caminhavam de volta para o Grande Salão.

"O que foi?", perguntou Parkinson quando eles voltaram para o grupo de estudo. "Qual era a mensagem do seu pai?"

Eles se encararam hesitantemente e então voltaram a olhar o grupo.

"Harry?", disse Hermione, preocupada. "O que foi?"

Malfoy lançou um pequeno sorriso para Harry e então limpou a garganta. "Oh, não tem nada de errado. Meu pai pegou quem lançou o feitiço do elo, só isso".

"_O quê!_" várias vozes gritaram ao mesmo tempo, e Harry teve que rir das expressões surpresas dos outros. Ele e Malfoy trocaram um olhar de divertimento e voltaram a sentar, percebendo que a sessão de estudos provavelmente não aconteceria mais.

**ooooooo**

"Qual é mesmo o contra-feitiço para aquele feitiço de fixar?", Harry perguntou naquela noite.

"Parietibus Dehaerent", Malfoy disse de modo distraído, e Harry concordou com a cabeça e repetiu as palavras, desgrudando seu pôster dos _Pegas de Montrose_ da parede. Ele o enrolou e olhou ao redor do quarto, tentando decidir o que o deixara mais desorientado: o que estava acontecendo agora ou o que tinha acontecido em setembro. _Tinha _que ser o lançamento do feitiço do elo, que fora completamente inesperado, mas, por alguma razão, o grifinório se sentia mais atordoado agora do que naquela época.

"Você esqueceu um jogador", Malfoy disse, acenando a varinha para desgrudar seu pôster do _Vespas de Winbourne_ antes de enrolá-lo e guardá-lo no malão escolar, ao lado do quadro com o emblema da Sonserina e da pequena fotografia de um pôr do sol no Oráculo de Delphi. Com outro aceno da varinha, ele se livrou da garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, trazida da festa da qual eles tinham saído há vinte minutos.

Os seus amigos ficaram radiantes com a notícia. Entre risadas e comemorações, decidiram dar uma "festa de divórcio" improvisada, que Zabini declarou que deveria acontecer na Sala-Precisa, pois não seria justo se fosse na Sonserina ou na Grifinória.

"Genial, cara", Ron concordou entusiasmadamente. "Eles não tiveram aquele lance tradicional, sabe, com festas separadas antes da cerimônia e então a grande festa de casamento, então vamos fazer o contrário. Vamos fazer uma festa pré-divórcio hoje à noite, com os dois, e então duas festas separadas amanhã!"

Tinha sido uma boa idéia. E eles tinham se divertido. Mesmo não tendo nada mais forte do que cerveja amanteigada para beber, todo mundo ficou meio alegre, contando histórias engraçadas sobre as coisas idiotas que eles tinham feito nos últimos meses, os problemas causados pela proximidade forçada ganhando contornos bem-humorados agora que essa proximidade estava prestes a acabar. Parkinson e Ron tinham se divertido ao contar sobre quando haviam encontrado os dois bêbados durante a suspensão, e Harry ficou admirado por Parkinson conseguir deixar de fora a questão de _por que não_ tinha penalizado Malfoy.

Tinha sido uma festa legal. E divertida. Grifinórios e sonserinos, e alguns corvinais e lufas-lufas, todos rindo juntos e envolvidos no clima de celebração. Felizes por eles, pelo tempo forçado de união entre eles estar acabando.

"Você quer esvaziar o guarda-roupa primeiro ou vou eu?", perguntou Harry, deixando de lado uma pilha de livros.

"Vai você primeiro", Malfoy se sentou, olhando pela janela.

"No que você está pensando?", Harry perguntou enquanto dobrava as camisas e as colocava dentro do malão.

"Em McKay. Em como será conhecê-lo". Ele franziu a testa. "É realmente perturbador que eu não saiba nada sobre ele. Eu não sei nem se ele tem alguma ligação com alguém da escola. Quer dizer, eu quase enlouqueci durante esses últimos meses tentando entender quem e como… eu pensava que se um dia essa pessoa fosse encontrada, eu diria _'oh, faz sentido, como é que eu não suspeitei antes'_ — mas não faz".

"Não".

"É meio… é tão aleatório. Como se a próxima ameaça pudesse vir de qualquer lugar".

"Bem-vindo à minha vida", Harry disse distraidamente, analisando uma mancha em uma de suas camisas. "Mas, se seu pai o encontrou, ele provavelmente é o que todos pensavam, um Comensal da Morte".

"Talvez".

"Eu me perguntou como seu pai o pegou".

"Eu, não", Malfoy disse de modo seco.

Harry parou de arrumar as malas, hesitando por um momento antes de perguntar. "Você está pensando no que vai acontecer agora com seu pai?"

Malfoy ficou um pouco tenso. "É claro".

"O que você quer que aconteça?"

Malfoy o encarou de modo sério. "Você quer discutir por causa disso?"

"Não, não mesmo". Harry respirou fundo. "Mas o que você acha que vai acontecer?"

Malfoy deu de ombros, desviando o olhar.

"Eu não consigo imaginar tudo voltando a ser como era antes". Harry percebeu enquanto falava que não estava se referindo apenas a Lucius. E, julgando pela reação de Malfoy, nem ele.

O sonserino continuou sem olhar para ele.

"Você consegue?"

"Por que não?" Malfoy perguntou em voz baixa.

"Você viu o que eu vi hoje, não viu? Grifinórios e sonserinos se divertindo juntos?"

"Eu vi, sim. E sonserinos só conversando entre si. Amanhã serão festas separadas. Eu acho que logo, logo tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes".

Harry franziu a testa. "Não tem que ser assim. Muitas amizades foram criadas nesse tempo, como Ron e Blaise. E Dean e Tracey Davis estão quase namorando. E, mesmo antes disso, Lavender e Blaise saíram juntos algumas vezes-"

"Não deu certo entre Lavender e Blaise, você sabe disso. E também não vai dar certo entre Thomas e Tracey". Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda olhando pela janela. "Grifinórios e sonserinos juntos não dá certo, Harry", disse ele, a voz baixa.

"Pode dar certo. Já deu".

"Nós?", Malfoy negou com a cabeça. "Nós passamos seis anos nos odiando. Esse tipo de coisa não desaparece em quatro meses".

"Leia o Profeta um dia desses", Harry disse amargamente. "Seu pai parece acreditar que sim. Pelo menos, é isso que ele tem dito para todo mundo. Ele apoiava as pessoas que mataram meus pais e meu padrinho — ele próprio tentou me matar algumas vezes e eu quase o matei e o coloquei em Azkaban — e, mesmo assim, ouvindo-o falar, são apenas águas passadas".

"E, se você acredita mesmo nisso, é mais ingênuo do que-"

"Não, não acredito nisso!", retrucou Harry. "Não da parte dele! Mas você-"

"Por que comigo seria diferente?"

"Você não pode mentir para o seu marido com um elo recente, Draco. Você mesmo me disse isso".

"E o elo não é mais _tão_ recente assim, _Harry_". Malfoy levantou, sua raiva começando a se manifestar. "Você lembra alguma coisa do feitiço do círculo? Você lembra quanto ódio havia lá? Que a coisa toda quase deu errado porque mesmo as pessoas que mais se importavam conosco quase deixaram que o ódio delas nos matasse?"

"_Quase_. Você se lembra por que nós sobrevivemos? E como? Hermione e sua mãe, e Pansy e Neville, e Ron e seu pai — todos eles se odeiam, mas deixaram isso de lado e nos trouxeram de volta. E Pansy e Snape e Ron — todos eles tinham boas lembranças sobre nós, para nos mostrar que nós não precisávamos continuar odiando um ao outro só porque sempre tinha sido assim".

Malfoy desviou o olhar de novo.

"Nossa… amizade é real. A amizade entre Blaise e Ron — não vai simplesmente desaparecer".

"A família de Blaise não tem nenhum compromisso com o Lorde das Trevas. Mas eles podem se comprometer a qualquer momento. E, se eles o fizerem-"

"Draco… a família do _Neville_ poderia decidir se comprometer com Voldemort. Isso não significa que ela vá. Ou que ele o seguiria, se isso acontecesse".

Silêncio.

Harry engoliu em seco. "Depois de tudo que nós passamos juntos… por que você quer voltar a ser como era antes?"

"Que outra escolha nós temos? Nós não estamos do mesmo lado".

"Mas nós também não precisamos estar em lados opostos".

"Eu não acredito no que você acredita".

"Eu não me importo!", disse Harry, frustrado.

"Eu me importo!"

"Há mais coisas entre nós dois do que nossas posições políticas!"

"Sim, há um elo!", Malfoy respondeu com raiva. "E amanhã não haverá mais!"

"E é só isso que existe para você?"

"Sim!"

"Minta para si mesmo se quiser, mas não para mim!"

"Vai pro inferno!", Malfoy começou a se afastar.

"Draco!", Harry segurou seu braço, e Malfoy se desvencilhou.

"Merda, não faça isso comigo, não-", disse o sonserino, a voz tensa.

"Eu não vou deixar que termine assim", Harry disse, com raiva.

"Ótimo, então vamos voltar para a festa, dizer para eles separarem as comemorações mais cedo-"

"Que se foda a festa, eu não quero-"

"E eu não quero-" Malfoy se virou de costas, e Harry de repente percebeu que ele estava no limite, mantendo-se composto graças a muita força de vontade.

Ele deu um passo para trás. "Eu… me desculpe". Ele soltou o sonserino. "Vá, se quiser. Mas…", ele engoliu em seco. "Essa é a última noite que…", ele se interrompeu. "Não precisa ser desse jeito".

Malfoy continuou de pé, olhando para o chão, e Harry pôde perceber uma dúzia de impulsos conflitantes vindos dele, antes que o loiro de repente se voltasse para o grifinório e o abraçasse.

"Merda, me desculpe-", ele murmurou no pescoço de Harry.

"Não, eu-"

"Fique quieto". Ele cobriu a boca de Harry com a sua, e o grifinório respondeu com entusiasmo à única coisa entre eles que não requeria nenhum esforço. A única coisa entre eles que sempre os trazia de volta de qualquer limite em que estivessem.

"Oh, por deus, sim", ele sussurrou enquanto Malfoy o empurrava para a cama e se jogava em cima dele, seus dedos já ocupados com botões e zíperes.

"Por Merlin, sim", Malfoy disse contra seu cabelo, removendo as roupas de Harry afobadamente.

"Você-"

"Anda logo-" Malfoy levantou, tirou sua última peça de roupa e voltou a deitar, prendendo Harry abaixo de si. Ele pegou o pequeno frasco de óleo e o entregou para o grifinório antes de tomar sua boca em outro beijo, ofegando com o contato do óleo na sua pele, ajudando Harry com entusiasmo e o incentivando a ir em frente. "Não, eu estou pronto, eu quero você-". Harry gemeu quando Malfoy se acomodou em cima de si rapidamente, fechando os olhos e enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro. Abriu os olhos de novo para ver Malfoy jogar a cabeça para trás e se mover sensualmente. O grifinório mordeu os lábios. Por deus, Malfoy era tão maravilhoso quando fazia aquilo. Harry achava que podia chegar ao ápice só de assistir a Malfoy se mover em cima dele, independente das sensações físicas que isso causava.

Mas essas sensações eram maravilhosas também. Ele se empurrou para cima, agarrando a cabeceira da cama, os olhos fechados de novo, ouvindo os gritos ofegantes dos dois — era como poesia quando Malfoy o cavalgava daquele jeito, era como o paraíso na terra, tão perfeito. E então ele sentou e puxou Malfoy para perto, seus lábios se encontrando enquanto os movimentos ficavam mais urgentes.

E então lá estavam eles. Abraçados com força, ofegando na boca um do outro. Os olhos fechados, quase derretendo juntos, tão sintonizados entre si.

Tão perfeito.

E aquilo iria acabar no dia seguinte.

Eles se abraçaram com mais força, a respiração voltando ao normal, e, por fim, Malfoy respirou fundo e cuidadosamente saiu de cima dele. Os dois deitaram lado a lado, Harry correndo os dedos distraidamente pelo cabelo de Malfoy, Malfoy traçando formas no peito de Harry, ambos perdidos nos próprios pensamentos. Tentando com muita força não pensar no fato de que aquela seria a última vez que fariam aquilo juntos.

Havia muitas coisas pelas quais ansiar com o fim do elo, Harry disse para si mesmo. Não ter que tentar manter sua área de estudo em ordem para não aborrecer Malfoy; não teria que interferir entre Malfoy e Ron, que ocasionalmente ainda se estranhavam; não ter que lidar com sonserinos e suas agradáveis guerrinhas de poder; não ter que sentir falta de seus amigos…

Ele foi distraído dos próprios pensamentos por um suspiro leve vindo de Malfoy.

"O que foi?"

Malfoy balançou a cabeça de leve. "Sabe… não que eu não esteja feliz por o elo terminar, mas… vai ser estranho, não transar mais com essa regularidade".

Harry sorriu. "É. Essa parte não é tão ruim".

"Você não se sente meio idiota agora, por nos fazer esperar por mais de um mês?"

Harry riu. "Um pouco, sim".

Malfoy limpou a garganta. "Da próxima vez que você estiver envolvido com alguém, tente pular a fase de florzinha desabrochando e corra para a parte boa, sim?"

Harry engoliu em seco, se forçando a ignorar a contradição entre o tom casual de Malfoy e suas emoções turbulentas. "Eu vou tentar".

"É engraçado", Malfoy analisou. "Eu sabia que nós eventualmente poderíamos ficar com outras pessoas… mas não esperava por isso tão cedo. Quer dizer, pensei que aconteceria daqui um mês, mais ou menos, mas eu não iria ficar com ninguém, não até depois que nós saíssemos da escola. E não só porque meu pai engoliria a própria língua se alguma coisa assim fosse publicada no Profeta".

Harry sorriu pela imagem mental.

"Ginny Weasley tem uma queda por você há anos, não tem?"

Harry riu. "Você está perguntando se eu vou tentar dormir com ela, agora que nós não precisamos nos preocupar em… como foi que você chamou… ser os mais infiéis possíveis?"

Malfoy riu. "Por deus, a cara dela quando eu disse isso, lembra? Como se ela tivesse acabado de engolir um explosivim".

"Foi bem grosseiro".

"Só porque ela é a fim de você desde sempre?"

"Ginny não é a fim de mim desde o primeiro ano".

"Pansy jura que ela pensa em você enquanto está com… bem, com todo mundo. Ela é uma garota ocupada, pelo que eu ouvi".

"Se você quiser viver a vida perigosamente, repita isso em algum lugar que Ron possa escutar".

Malfoy riu com desdém. "Mas você dormiria com ela, se ela quisesse?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho que não. Ela é irmã de Ron. Não acho que daria certo a longo prazo".

Malfoy rodou os olhos. "Sabe, não é para você querer arranjar sua vida na nossa idade. É ridículo, querer ser casado com 17 anos".

"É mais ridículo do que ser divorciado com 17 anos?"

Malfoy fez uma careta. "É um ponto. Bem, de qualquer modo, eu não pretendo me resguardar. Provavelmente verei se posso convencer Pansy a… me tentar".

Harry fez uma careta, firmemente ignorando a parte do seu cérebro que se enfureceu com a idéia, esperando que Malfoy não estivesse prestando atenção às suas emoções. É claro que agora ele sentia ciúmes, mas aquilo iria acabar com o fim do elo. Ele esperava. "Você não tem que se preocupar em encontrar ninguém permanente mesmo. Seus pais farão isso, certo?"

"Oh. Sim", Malfoy disse, e corou um pouco. "Sim, nós dois vamos conseguir o que queríamos. Eu fico com a aliança política e você com a coisa trouxa de corações, flores e crianças. E vai ser fácil para a gente", ele riu. "Se conseguimos fazer com que nosso casamento desse certo, com certeza podemos fazer dar certo com qualquer outra pessoa".

Harry sorriu, apesar da conversa bizarra.

"Você pode até conseguir fazer sexo com uma garota, algum dia".

"É muito diferente?"

"Bem, falando só pelo meu lado — que está meio dolorido, aliás — sim, um pouco". Ele pensou por um momento. "Tirando isso, bem… sim. Elas são… eu não sei, mais frágeis. Mais sensíveis, também. Tudo demora muito mais tempo. O que não é necessariamente uma coisa ruim".

"Não, nem sempre". Harry bocejou enquanto os dedos de Malfoy penteavam seu cabelo.

"Mas… provavelmente vai ser estranho, no começo", disse Malfoy, e Harry podia sentir a hesitação em sua voz.

"Sim".

Malfoy parecia estar para falar alguma coisa — e então suspirou e deu de ombros. "Só temos que nos acostumar e tudo ficará bem".

Harry o abraçou com mais força. Não, nada vai ficar bem, ele quis dizer de repente. Afastou esse pensamento e se concentrou na sensação daquele abraço. Era bom mesmo, aquela era a última vez que ele o sentiria.

Malfoy estava acariciando sua bochecha, seu toque gentil e bastante familiar agora. Como seria, não sentir mais aquilo? Dormir sozinho? Ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Malfoy, traçando beijos pelo pescoço do outro. Riu quando sentiu o sonserino começar a ficar excitado novamente.

"Você está brincando", disse.

Malfoy sorriu, meio envergonhado, e então deu de ombros. "Por que não? Você sabe, última chance e esse tipo de coisa". Harry fechou os olhos, não querendo pensar em como a voz de Malfoy soaria casual e descompromissada para qualquer um que não pudesse sentir seu conflito interno. Como Harry não poderia, a partir de amanhã.

"Por que não?", Harry disse, retribuindo o sorriso e o beijando. Malfoy moveu os lábios para o seu pescoço e peito, indo mais para baixo. "Draco…", ele sussurrou, fechando os olhos para se concentrar nos lábios e língua de Malfoy pelo seu tórax. "Você pode… você quer ficar por cima?"

Malfoy ficou paralisado, o rosto apoiado no seu tórax, e houve um longo silêncio.

"Você está brincando".

"Não".

Malfoy soltou uma exclamação pela garganta e se moveu para cima, abraçando Harry e enterrando o rosto no cabelo do grifinório.

"O que foi?", Harry perguntou, nervoso.

"É só… seu… seu _idiota_", disse ele, a voz abafada. "É a última noite que nós- e você…", ele balançou a cabeça devagar. "E… por deus, vai se foder, Harry".

"Essa é a idéia", disse Harry, meio hesitante, e Malfoy sorriu. "Você não quer?"

"Eu quero. É que… por que agora?"

"Eu… eu achei que nós teríamos mais tempo. Eu queria, antes, mas…"

Malfoy concordou com a cabeça e limpou a garganta. "Você tem certeza?"

"Tenho".

"Eu não quero te machucar".

"Você não vai".

Malfoy o encarou, e Harry considerou que, antes do elo, ele juraria que as únicas emoções que o sonserino era capaz de sentir eram desprezo, humor maldoso e medo covarde. Mas tinha visto tantos outros lados dele. Tinha visto Malfoy nervoso, pensativo, excitado, divertido, cansado, afetuoso, alegre… e carinhoso e sério, como estava agora. Havia muito mais em Malfoy do que ele suspeitaria, mesmo depois de vê-lo quase todos os dias por seis anos.

Harry suspirou e deitou de costas, deixando Malfoy conduzir, a excitação crescendo conforme eles se tocavam. Tão familiar. Eles já tinham feito aquilo tantas vezes, aprendendo o que o outro gostava. Ele sabia exatamente o ponto no pescoço que fazia Malfoy se revirar. As investidas fortes que o faziam chegar no limite rapidamente. A exclamação que ele soltava quando estava perto do ápice. E Malfoy sabia tanto sobre ele; a maneira de abraçá-lo, como ele preferia ser beijado, como ele gostava quando às vezes Malfoy segurava sua mão com força enquanto eles se moviam juntos, limitando seus movimentos…

Malfoy levantou as sobrancelhas, acenando para o óleo, e Harry concordou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Malfoy juntou seus lábios nos dele em um beijo, e Harry se perdeu nas sensações, os lábios de Malfoy quentes e macios contra os seus, uma mão acariciando seu rosto enquanto a outra o tocava com o óleo, e ele estava começando a sentir um pouco de tontura. Lábios e língua e dedos estavam fazendo com que ele relaxasse completamente, estavam fazendo-no tremer, querendo tanto sentir Malfoy…

Ele ofegou, com um pouco de dor, e sentiu a preocupação do loiro. Voltou a juntar os lábios nos dele quando o sonserino se afastou um pouco. E ofegou novamente quando os dedos de Malfoy se moveram dentro de si.

"Por deus, isso é bom", ele murmurou, um pouco surpreso. Malfoy riu.

"Você achava que eu estava fingindo quando você fazia isso?"

"Não, mas… _ohdeus_". Ele sufocou um gemido, sua excitação crescendo mais e mais rápido. "Isso… caramba, por que eu não fiz isso antes?"

"Não diga isso até ter acabado", disse Malfoy. "Isso é… eu vou… vai doer, você sabe disso, certo?"

"Eu não me importo". Ele puxou Malfoy para outro beijo. "A única coisa que dói nesse momento é que eu preciso desesperadamente gozar, e você com certeza vai querer levar um tempo com isso", ele disse, frustrado.

"Paciência", Malfoy riu.

"Que se dane a paciência", disse Harry, puxando Malfoy para cima dele e envolvendo a cintura do loiro com suas pernas. "Eu não tenho a noite inteira, Draco", ele completou, e Malfoy riu debochadamente.

"Afobado você, não?"

"Por favor, por deus, se mexa, por favor", ele sussurrou, tão hiper-sensível que estava enlouquecendo. Malfoy estava provocando tanto que era quase de dar raiva, e ele não parecia ter pressa para acelerar as coisas.

"Eu estou… eu não quero te machucar", Malfoy admitiu suavemente e o beijou de novo, suas mãos e lábios levando a excitação de Harry a um estado febril, até que ele não conseguia parar de gemer continuamente. "Harry... você tem certeza?"

"Que _droga_, sim, por favor, eu já disse que sim, por favor…", ele sussurrou, e uma parte de seu cérebro se perguntou como ele podia sentir-se ao mesmo tempo tão desesperado para acabar com aquilo e tão desesperado para fazer aquilo durar tanto quanto possível.

Malfoy respirou fundo e se moveu, e Harry fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio. Malfoy estava certo, aquilo doía, bastante, na verdade. Mas isso não importava, porque ele e Malfoy estavam — _finalmente — _fazendo algo tão íntimo que o grifinório morreria só de pensar em fazer com outra pessoa. Tudo que ele podia pensar, além da dor que diminuía progressivamente e da excitação estonteante, era que ele era um idiota por não ter feito aquilo antes. E que podia entender por que Malfoy não tinha se importado, nem um pouco, em não ser o ativo.

Era tão estranho, se sentir tão poderoso enquanto essencialmente não se tinha poder algum. O corpo de outra pessoa estava no dele, outra pessoa estava no controle do que estava acontecendo — e, mesmo assim, ele não se sentia usado ou com medo ou com raiva ou qualquer outra das coisas que achou que sentiria. Era como se a sensação que sempre sentia quando estava por cima, de que Malfoy estava lhe concedendo um incrível privilégio, se voltasse para ele. Harry podia perceber como Malfoy se sentia maravilhado por poder fazer o que estava fazendo. Sua concentração intensa, o cuidado que estava tomando para se certificar que Harry aproveitasse pelo menos tanto quanto ele.

E o senso de entrega era inacreditável. Algo que não estava presente quando Harry era o ativo, porque ele sempre ficava um pouco nervoso por pensar que podia machucar Malfoy acidentalmente. Entregar-se e deixar que Malfoy conduzisse, sentindo o outro tremer enquanto investia contra ele, segurando Harry firme, tomando conta dele.

Harry jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo de prazer quando Malfoy entrelaçou os dedos nos seus, prendendo as mãos do grifinório ao lado dos corpos dos dois, o apertando com mais força antes de finalmente, finalmente investir mais forte… e ambos gritaram juntos quando atingiram o orgasmo.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 116, Sexta**

Draco checou sua mesa uma última vez. Não tinha esquecido nada. Abriu as gavetas do criado mudo da sala. Nada lá também. Potter estava checando as malas, se certificando que tinha pegado todas suas roupas e nenhuma de Draco.

"Erm… Draco…", Draco se virou. Potter estava segurando um jogo de vestes. "Eu não sei o que manda a etiqueta… quer dizer, sobre os presentes de natal. Não sei, você quer que eu devolva ou-"

"Eu tenho vestes formais o suficiente", disse Draco, divertido. "Além disso, essa cor não fica bem em mim. Por que, você quer o destilador de volta?"

"Eu não saberia o que fazer com ele", Potter observou.

"Você poderia usar para destilar as coisas, sabe".

"Não. Pode ficar, é seu". Potter guardou as vestes no malão. "Você quer ficar com isso?", ele perguntou, apontando para o jogo de bolas de Quadribol que eles tinham comprado para não terem que ir ao depósito de Quadribol todas as vezes que voavam.

"Não, pode ficar".

"Obrigado", disse Potter, e trancou o malão. Draco abotoou a camisa, olhando ao redor do dormitório distraidamente.

"Oh, obrigado", ele disse quando Harry entregou sua gravata a caminho do banheiro. Ele a colocou, assistindo enquanto Potter guardou a escova de dentes e a poção de barbear e começou a pentear o cabelo. Ele notou o olhar de Harry pelo espelho por cima dos ombros e tomou a escova de cabelo da mão dele, penteando o cabelo do outro para trás. Harry sorriu pelo espelho e deixou o banheiro. Draco terminou sua rotina matinal e acabou de arrumar as coisas, hesitando brevemente antes de jogar fora o frasco meio vazio da poção de paciência. Não a usava desde pouco antes da última hospitalização deles, três meses atrás, percebeu. Obviamente, não precisava mais dela.

Mas talvez tivesse jogado fora a poção rápido demais, pensou quando entrou na sala e notou que Potter não tinha acabado de guardar tudo. E parecia que estava procurando por um de seus livros, que, não era de se surpreender, estava debaixo de uma pilha de papéis na escrivaninha. Draco organizou os papéis e jogou o livro para Potter.

"Essa é a última vez que eu limpo sua mesa para você", disse ELE, fazendo uma careta assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca. Potter concordou com a cabeça.

Uma última checada nos cômodos. Tudo desmontado. Tudo que tinha tornado aquele dormitório _deles_, os livros, as roupas, as fotos e os enfeites, tudo se fora e agora aquilo eram apenas cômodos vazios com duas pequenas pilhas de objetos pessoais próximos da porta. Os elfos levariam as coisas deles de volta para os dormitórios enquanto o elo estivesse sendo desfeito, e aquilo seria tudo.

Caminharam para a porta. No último minuto, o sonserino fez Potter parar, sem saber como dizer o que precisava dizer, mas sabendo que não podia simplesmente não dizer nada.

"Harry". Potter o encarou de modo questionador. Draco limpou a garganta. "É… bem… as coisas podem ficar feias. Com- com a minha família, eu quero dizer, depois que nós- depois que o elo for desfeito. Eu não quero que seja assim, mas…"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Meu pai…", ele se interrompeu, incerto do que dizer.

"Seu pai falou com você sobre o que ele faria se encontrasse quem lançou o elo?"

Ele concordou com a cabeça devagar.

"Isso vai envolver colocar alguém em perigo?"

"Não. Só pode ficar… feio".

"Eu não esperaria menos do seu pai", disse Potter bruscamente, e Draco tentou se ofender pelo pai, mas não conseguiu. Ele desviou o olhar, e Potter suspirou e tocou seu ombro. "Desculpe".

Draco engoliu em seco. "Se alguma coisa acontecer… não… não terá vindo de mim". Ele limpou a garganta de novo. "Tente lembrar disso, sim?"

"Vou tentar", disse Potter, os olhos nublados, e gentilmente o conduziu para a saída.

**ooooooo**

Então esse era Parnassus McKay, Draco pensou uma hora mais tarde, enquanto eles esperavam tudo ficar pronto. Muita gente estava no escritório de Pomfrey na ala hospitalar: ele e Potter, seu pai, McGonagall, Pomfrey, um representante do Ministério, um medibruxo de St. Mungus e Parnassus McKay, com algemas de luz prendendo-no a dois aurores. Aparentemente, os procedimentos para aquele evento tinham sido detalhados de modo exaustivo, a julgar pelo número de pessoas presentes, pela quantidade de pergaminhos envolvidos e pela formalidade das ações.

O sonserino desejou pela décima vez que eles não tivessem sido instruídos a falar com McKay apenas durante o rompimento do elo. Porque isso significava que não poderiam perguntar a questão que mais queriam ver respondida: por que McKay tinha feito aquilo em primeiro lugar. Não que eles não fizessem idéia, mas seria bom ter uma confirmação do próprio McKay.

"Tudo bem, acho que estamos prontos", o representante do Ministério disse e gesticulou para Draco e Potter se aproximarem, desenrolando um longo pergaminho com as palavras "Dissolução de Elo de Casamento" escritas no topo. "Nós precisamos que vocês escrevam seus nomes aqui e assinem embaixo, indicando que concordam em dissolver o elo". Draco pegou a pena, escreveu e assinou seu nome e a entregou para Potter.

"Nós tivemos que inventar um novo tipo de documento para vocês, sabe", o homem disse enquanto Potter escrevia seu nome. "Todos os outros diziam coisas como 'Adultério', 'Diferenças Irreconciliáveis' e 'Abandono' como causa da dissolução. Tivemos que inventar um com 'Elo Involuntário'. Nossa representante mais antiga no cargo disse que já tinha visto algo assim quando era jovem. Eu não quis perguntar há quanto tempo foi isso". Potter terminou de assinar.

"Certo", o representante do Ministério disse. "É só esse documento por enquanto. A professora McGonagall será uma testemunha, e Madame Pomfrey pode ser outra", ele disse, e acenou para McKay e os dois aurores se aproximarem. "Agora, fiquem de frente um para o outro e dêem as mãos", ele disse, se movendo de modo que McKay pudesse ficar de pé de frente para eles.

Draco olhou curiosamente para McKay enquanto a mão direita do homem foi liberada e lhe entregaram uma varinha. Sua mão esquerda ainda estava algemada a um auror.

McKay não os olhou no rosto. Ele parecia estar meio verde. Não deveria ser um Comensal da Morte, parecia ter medo da própria sombra. Embora, por algum motivo, Draco teve a sensação de que ele não era uma pessoa tímida por natureza. Apenas um homem que estava morrendo de medo de Lucius Malfoy, que passara o tempo todo olhando para ele fixamente.

Draco olhou para Potter, nervoso, de pé na sua frente.

McKay apontou a varinha para as mãos dadas dos dois e gaguejou, "_L-lux Vinculum_". Draco e Potter olharam para baixo. Uma linha de luz, similar a uma pulseira céltica, estava ao redor dos pulsos deles. Draco tentou mover a mão, mas notou que ela estava presa no lugar.

"Vo-vocês desejam romper o elo um com o outro?", perguntou McKay.

"Sim", os dois responderam.

"Vocês desejam isso de livre e espontânea vontade?"

"Sim".

"Então não mais vocês são um só, mas duas pessoas livres, livres uma da outra e livres para deixarem os caminhos de suas vidas divergirem. _Finite Matrimonium_".

A linha de luz brilhou mais forte por um instante, e então se dissolveu aos poucos até desaparecer.

McKay parecia se encolher ao redor de si mesmo, mordendo os lábios e olhando nervosamente para Lucius.

"É… isso?", Draco perguntou.

"É isso", o representante do Ministério disse animadamente enquanto os dois aurores tomavam a varinha de McKay e o algemavam de novo.

O medibruxo se aproximou. Acenou a varinha na direção deles, murmurando alguns feitiços. "Como você se sente?", perguntou para Draco.

"Bem".

"Como _ele_ se sente?", o medibruxo perguntou, acenando com a cabeça para Potter.

Draco abriu a boca para falar — e em seguida a fechou. Piscou. Olhou para Potter, que o encarava com uma expressão confusa.

Nada. Ele não podia sentir nada vindo de Potter. Potter estava de pé na sua frente, ainda segurando sua mão, mas Draco não sentia nenhuma emoção além das dele próprio. Ele engoliu em seco. Era como de repente perder sua capacidade de enxergar.

"Sr. Malfoy?", o medibruxo insistiu.

"Eu… eu não sei".

"Muito bom", o homem sorriu. "Vocês só precisam soltar as mãos e o rompimento do elo estará completo".

Potter estava piscando repetitivamente, a testa franzida de leve. Ele parecia estar tão desorientado quanto Draco, mas o sonserino não podia ter certeza. Não podia sentir nada vindo dele. Eles se encararam, procurando nos seus rostos por algum tipo de pista para o que o outro estava sentindo. Potter começou a soltar sua mão, mas então a apertou com força e se aproximou de Draco. Draco fez o mesmo, ignorando a parte de si que se sentia desconfortável por fazer aquilo na frente de seu pai.

Ele não podia não responder. Não podia sair de um casamento para nada de uma hora para outra. Potter hesitantemente correu a mão livre pelos ombros e bochecha de Draco, que levou sua mão até o rosto do grifinório, gentilmente arrumando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dele. Que se danasse seu pai, que provavelmente lhe lançava olhares cortantes pelas costas.

Eles se encararam por um momento, e então Potter gentilmente o soltou e deu um passo para trás.

"A desorientação é normal", o medibruxo assegurou-lhes. "Bem, nem tanto, já que a maioria dos casais que se divorciam estão unidos há bastante tempo e geralmente se afastaram, então o elo nunca é tão profundo quanto o de vocês. Mas casos de pessoas dissolvendo elos recentes mostram que é perfeitamente normal se sentir desorientado nos primeiros dias após o rompimento". Ele terminou de examinar Draco e se voltou para Potter. "Não se preocupem se vocês ainda tiverem sentimentos um pelo outro, eles também irão desaparecer. Pensem na necessidade de estarem juntos como um hábito; vocês só precisam rompê-lo". Ele deixou a varinha de lado, indicando que tinha acabado de examiná-los.

"Certo, bem, professora McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, vocês só precisam assinar aqui-", o representante do Ministério deu espaço para elas assinarem o documento na parte das testemunhas.

"É uma boa coisa que isso tenha sido feito em uma sexta-feira", o medibruxo acrescentou. "Vocês não vão precisar manter contato até segunda, pelo menos. E também devem reexaminar a programação de aulas e ver se podem mudar algumas. O novo semestre acabou de começar, então não deve haver problemas com matérias diferentes".

"Si-sim, nós conversamos sobre isso", disse Draco, tentando recompor seu equilíbrio. "Eu provavelmente vou voltar para a aula de Feitiços com a Sonserina".

"Só isso?"

"Não dá para mudar as outras. Além disso, a maioria delas são aulas conjuntas".

"Ele vai ter Feitiços quando eu estiver almoçando, e então eu terei essa aula enquanto ele estiver almoçando", Potter acrescentou.

"Vocês têm algum período livre ao mesmo tempo?"

"Sim, um — não havia outras aulas para ocupá-lo".

"Não fiquem juntos", o medibruxo aconselhou. "Pelo menos, não pelas primeiras semanas. Isso só faria ser mais difícil para vocês se desvencilharem". Ele fez uma anotação em sua planilha. "Bem, da minha parte é isso. Vocês estão livres para ir, em termos médicos".

"E a parte legal está acabada", disse o representante do Ministério, animado. "Bem-vindos de volta à vida de solteiro, garotos".

O pai de Draco limpou a garganta. "Draco, nós temos muito que conversar", disse ele e olhou para Potter de modo impaciente, claramente querendo que o outro saísse da frente.

"Potter?", disse McGonagall gentilmente. Potter lhe lançou um pequeno sorriso e balançou a cabeça antes de sair do escritório. Draco o assistiu ir embora, de repente surpreso pelo fato de que, pela primeira vez em meses, não conseguia sentir Potter se afastar.

"Draco. Nós temos muito que conversar", seu pai repetiu, e Draco concordou com a cabeça, se obrigando a desviar o olhar da porta que tinha acabado de se fechar atrás de Potter.

"Obrigado, sr. Malfoy, pela sua ajuda em capturar McKay", um dos aurores falou secamente, e Draco podia sentir o desprezo que o homem sentia por seu pai. Provavelmente sabia ou suspeitava que o que quer que Lucius tinha feito para pegar McKay deveria colocá-lo de volta em Azkaban.

Lucius inclinou a cabeça educadamente, o desprezo pelo auror também claro no seu sorriso gracioso. "De nada", disse formalmente. "Sempre satisfeito em ajudar". Seu pai lançou um último olhar para McKay, e Draco estremeceu quando McKay se encolheu instintivamente. "Agora, se não há mais nada que nós possamos fazer…"

"Não, obrigado, senhor, vocês dois estão livres para ir", disse o auror, e Draco foi conduzido até o pátio pelo pai, que lançou um feitiço embaralhador ao redor deles assim que alcançaram o lugar.

Draco apertou o casaco ao redor de si, tremendo um pouco, com inveja da capa de pele que seu pai vestia.

"Muito bem, estou contente por ter acabado", Lucius disse e acenou impacientemente a varinha para o filho ao notar seu tremor. "_Calorum_. Eu não tenho muito tempo, então, preste atenção. Estou indo encontrar o Lorde das Trevas para dar as notícias do que aconteceu e de McKay".

Draco piscou. "McKay? Ele era um-"

"Sim", seu pai o cortou. "E esse é um dos motivos pelo qual devo encontrar o Lorde das Trevas o mais rápido possível. Eu providenciei que a entrega de McKay aos aurores não prejudique nossa causa, embora não tenha sido fácil fazê-lo". Ele fez uma pausa. "Eu também consegui encontrar uma… recompensa para oferecer ao Lorde das Trevas", Lucius disse, cauteloso. "Mas não tenho certeza se será o suficiente".

Draco o encarou, seu desconforto pelo fim do elo esquecido por um momento.

"O Lorde das Trevas não é um homem benevolente. Espero que o que eu tenho seja suficiente para ele perdoar minhas ações, mas, caso não seja, deixei cartas com os nossos advogados com instruções para eles — e para você e sua mãe — do que fazer caso eu… desapareça".

Draco engoliu em seco. Oh, Mordred.

Antes sempre era tão empolgante, quando seu pai ia encontrar o Lorde das Trevas, mas agora só podia sentir medo. Seu pai estava em perigo de encarar sabe-se lá deus o quê, e só deus sabia _quando_ ou _se_ ele retornaria. Draco tinha acabado de perder o marido, ele não podia perder seu pai também…

Ele abaixou os olhos, impacientemente afastando o impulso de mostrar seu desespero — gritar ou surtar de alguma maneira, agarrar seu pai e dizer para ele não ir — e então ouviu o pai limpar a garganta.

"Draco". Lucius tocou seu braço, e Draco levantou o olhar, assustado. Seu pai nunca o tocava. Ninguém tocava nele, a não ser Harry. "Você não precisa se preocupar. Eu não me colocaria em perigo levianamente". Ele sorriu de leve. "Creio que tudo ficará bem, estou apenas te avisando da possibilidade de as coisas derem errado porque acredito que você tem idade suficiente para não precisar ser poupado das hipóteses desagradáveis".

Draco concordou com a cabeça, engolindo com dificuldade, e hesitou por um momento antes de dizer, "Tenha cuidado". Ele se repreendeu mentalmente — que coisa idiota para se dizer, como se seu pai não fosse cuidadoso.

Mas Lucius não lhe lançou nenhum olhar desaprovador. Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e sorriu. "Eu terei". Ele ajustou sua capa. "Agora, esqueça tudo isso. Concentre-se nos estudos. Tenho certeza que a situação será estranha a princípio, mas siga as recomendações do medibruxo e você ficará bem. Concentre-se em se comportar para o bem da nossa família, como você tem feito nos últimos meses".

Que droga, Draco pensou enquanto Lucius se afastava. Por que ele não podia simplesmente aproveitar a aprovação do seu pai, que era tão rara? Por que tinha que pensar nas conseqüências do que seu pai estava prestes a fazer?

**ooooooo**

Draco se espreguiçou e olhou para a mesa, onde um grupo de garotos do sexto ano levitava algumas garrafas de whiskey de fogo enquanto a festa prosseguia, e decidiu que já era tarde o suficiente para poder ir para a cama sem que os outros o provocassem sobre ir embora cedo da sua própria festa de divórcio. Duas festas em dois dias eram meio demais, e Draco não estava no clima de comemoração, não importava o que seus colegas pensassem. Só estava cansado e queria ir para cama.

Mas tinha sido uma festa legal. Apesar de ter se preocupado, quando entrou no salão comunal depois do fim do elo e pensou que, sem Potter e seus amigos grifinórios, aquela festa se transformaria na boa e velha difamação de Potter pela Sonserina. Felizmente, não houve nada daquilo. Muitas piadas sujas sobre Draco se aproveitar do seu novo status de solteiro, quase nenhuma referência a Potter.

"Você que é responsável por esse fato?", ele tinha perguntado para Pansy em algum momento da noite.

"Não. Mas eu posso ter mencionado que nenhum de nós sabe o que vai acontecer no futuro. Vago o suficiente para que ninguém pudesse contestar, mas claro o suficiente para que eles achassem outros temas para piadas".

"Por quê?"

"Querido", ela tinha lançado um sorriso malicioso para ele, "vamos apenas dizer que eu estou me certificando que a profundidade da sua dívida comigo não tenha limites".

"Estou começando a ficar nervoso com isso", ele brincou.

"E você deveria", dissera ela de forma convencida.

Ele olhou ao redor do salão comunal e a viu em um canto, discutindo com Queenie Greengrass e algumas de suas amigas do sexto ano. Draco estreitou os olhos, tentando entender a natureza dos murmúrios furiosos. Parecia uma briguinha normal entre garotas, mas, considerando as garotas envolvidas…

Queenie realmente era uma vadia, refletiu enquanto a assistiu retrucar para Pansy. Não que Pansy não fosse também, quando estava no humor, mas Queenie era implicante e cruel porque achava divertido. Não tinha nenhuma classe, elegância ou senso de humor.

Além de ser um pé no saco total quando estava para ficar 'naqueles dias', como agora, assim como as garotas que andavam com ela — todas faziam parte de um grupinho ilícito de sonserinas que praticavam Magia do Ciclo da Lua. Ele suspirou. Snape tentava tanto reprimir os encontros sobre Magia do Ciclo da Lua que eles aumentavam todos os anos. Não apenas por essa magia ser considerada das Trevas, mas também por ser terrível para os outros, que tinham que conviver com garotas adolescentes lidando com seus hormônios e com a volátil magia da lua afetando seu humor de modo imprevisível.

Hm... elas estavam de TPM, não estavam? E Queenie estava incomodando Pansy há bastante tempo, e era muito idiota da parte dela estar usando calça branca…

"_Flumen Mensanguina_", ele murmurou na direção dela, e foi recompensando pela expressão alarmada de Queenie. Ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente, analisando com o olhar todo o salão comunal, instruções sussurradas freneticamente para as amigas, e começou a ir embora, a capa enrolada na cintura e as amigas amontoadas ao seu redor.

Pansy as observou, confusa pelo fim repentino da briga. Ela olhou ao redor e notou o sorriso convencido de Draco do outro lado do cômodo. Aproximou-se, sentou ao lado dele e o abraçou forte, nem se preocupando em perguntar como o loiro tinha se livrado de Queenie e companhia. "Estou tão feliz por você estar de volta", ela suspirou, feliz.

"É. Eu também". Ele bocejou. "Mas nós deveríamos ir para a cama".

"Por deus, Draco, você vai ter que aprender a paquerar de novo se essa é a melhor cantada que consegue passar", disse Pansy, e Draco sorriu. "Mas você está certo, nós precisamos dormir. Acho que fui dormir muito tarde ontem por causa da sua festa pré-divórcio".

"Nós todos precisamos ir para a cama", Millicent gemeu. "Quadribol amanhã. Temos que nos preparar para o terror inevitável. Por que seu pai não encontrou McKay na semana passada…", ela suspirou e levantou para ir para o dormitório feminino, uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada na mão.

"Você não vai estar bem para jogar amanhã", disse Draco em tom reprovador.

"Nem ligo", ela murmurou. "Nós estamos condenados, de qualquer jeito. Potter deveria ter feito o Inchaço Escrotal de Baddock ser permanente. Vamos, Pansy", disse ela, e Pansy deu um último abraço em Draco e a seguiu.

"É engraçado, ver só você aqui", disse Blaise enquanto eles entravam no dormitório, onde Crabbe e Goyle já estavam roncando. "É muito estranho, não ter mais ele por perto?"

Draco deu de ombros. "Um pouco. O medibruxo disse que tudo deve voltar ao normal na segunda".

"Vai ser tão diferente, não te ver mais sentado nas aulas com ele".

"Eu sentava longe dele antes. Vai voltar a ser assim, só isso".

"Você falou com o seu pai…"

"Não. Eu não sei de nada".

Blaise concordou com a cabeça. Bom. "Bem, boa noite".

"Boa noite", disse Draco, se ajeitando na cama, que de repente parecia ser muito grande e fria. Ele arrumou as cobertas, tentando se aquecer, precisando… sentindo-se apavorado por quanto e como desejava ter outro corpo ali. Não necessariamente Harry. Apenas alguém. Alguém para abraçar, para aquecê-lo. Para fazer-lhe companhia durante a noite.

É um hábito, só isso, ele disse para si mesmo. Um hábito que eu posso romper.

Fechou os olhos e desejou dormir, afastando todos os pensamentos sobre Harry. Abraçou-se, tremendo um pouco, concentrando-se na paz, na serenidade e no descanso.

Não adiantou nada.

Ótimo, então. Ele pegou a varinha. _Dormitas_, murmurou, e sentiu-se mergulhar no sono.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 117, Sábado**

Harry manteve os olhos nos jogadores enquanto a multidão ao redor comemorava a manobra dos artilheiros da Corvinal. Ele não olharia para o outro lado do campo, para as arquibancadas da Sonserina. Não iria tentar localizar Draco no meio do mar de verde e prata. Iria manter os olhos nos jogadores e a mente no jogo. Iria pensar em estratégias, em treinar seu time, em pegar dicas com a Corvinal para usar contra a Lufa-Lufa na próxima partida da Grifinória e notar detalhes que poderiam ajudar a Grifinória no jogo contra a Sonserina no final do ano letivo.

Ele iria agradecer a deus por Draco não estar jogando aquele jogo, porque não sabia se conseguiria suportar aquilo. Não teria vindo, se Draco estivesse jogando. Na verdade, não tinha certeza se deveria ter vindo mesmo assim.

Não, que besteira. É claro que ele deveria ter vindo. Era Quadribol, e sua vida estava voltando ao normal. E "normal" incluía assistir a jogos de Quadribol.

"Normal" incluía que ele acabasse com alguns hábitos — como ter Draco constantemente a seu lado e em seus pensamentos. Hábitos podiam ser rompidos. Por exemplo, ele tinha adquirido o hábito de nunca tocar em ninguém e se sentia meio desconfortável no meio da multidão naquele momento, mas estava se forçando a se acostumar, e não estava sendo ruim. Hermione estava ajudando. Ela o cumprimentou com um caloroso abraço quando ele voltou para o salão comunal da Grifinória, e colocou a mão em seu ombro naquela manhã, o conduzindo para o Grande Salão. E, embora ele tivesse se encolhido pelo contato, estava reaprendendo a não fazê-lo.

As pessoas podiam se acostumar a tudo. Ele tinha se acostumado a estar casado, podia muito bem se acostumar a estar solteiro. Divorciado. O que quer que fosse que ele era agora.

Outra goles entrou para a Sonserina, e a torcida comemorou enquanto os corvinais reclamavam, frustrados. A Sonserina estava indo bem, 50-10. O goleiro da Corvinal iria afundar o time todo se não fosse substituído. O que eles provavelmente não fariam; substituir um jogador no meio do campeonato por algum motivo além de suspensão ou lesão grave não era comum, exceto na Sonserina.

Mais uma vez, Harry se perguntou como seria quando Draco fosse o apanhador da Sonserina, no jogo final contra a Grifinória. Desviou os pensamentos, porque não deveria estar pensando em Draco.

Mas não tinha problema, o fato de ainda estar pensando nele. Ou de que ainda se sentisse praticamente igual à antes do elo terminar, exceto por não poder sentir as emoções e pensamentos de Draco. Seria bizarro _não _pensar nele. Não sentir falta dele à noite, não acordar naquela manhã sentindo como se estivesse faltando alguma coisa. Eles tinham dividido a cama por quase quatro meses; quatro meses acordando com uma presença quente a seu lado, com a cabeça de Draco no seu ombro, as pernas misturadas, o braço de Draco na sua cintura. O cheiro de Draco ainda estava nos lençóis da cama de Harry na Grifinória. É claro que ele tinha acordado desorientado e frustrado, indo de um sonho vívido e da excitação matinal para uma cama vazia com ninguém para ajudá-lo a lidar com a situação. O que ele estava sentindo era perfeitamente natural e desapareceria com o tempo.

Ginny ofegou e agarrou seu braço porque os corvinais executaram outra manobra ousada, e ele fez uma careta quando os jogadores quase trombaram com as arquibancadas. Mas a goles entrou. Caramba, Harry estava ganhando um novo respeito por Ron não ter simplesmente fugido no jogo contra a Corvinal.

"Mais dez pontos para a Corvinal!", a voz de Smith se sobrepôs à comemoração da Corvinal e aos lamentos da Sonserina. "E a Corvinal - oh!" Smith não conseguiu acompanhar os acontecimentos quando uma artilheira da Corvinal foi acidentalmente lançada para fora da vassoura por um companheiro de time, que no mesmo segundo manobrou e a resgatou, foi atrás da vassoura dela, a ajudou a subir de volta e continuou a voar.

"Um Resgate de Travers!", Smith gritou quando a multidão soltou um suspirou de alívio e comemorou. "_Lindamente _executado — parece que alguém aprendeu com Potter e Malfoy, e que bom, considerando o estilo arriscado que os artilheiros da Corvinal estão voando este ano — e a batedora da Sonserina, Bulstrode-"

Harry não acompanhou mais os comentários de Smith, pois seus olhos se desviaram imediatamente para a cabeça loira do outro lado do campo. Ele e Draco sorriram um para o outro antes que desviassem deliberadamente o olhar.

Tinham se aperfeiçoado naquela manobra, eles dois, embora da primeira vez que a executaram foi por acidente; Draco tinha jogado Harry para fora da vassoura sem querer e então manobrou tão rapidamente que Harry mal teve tempo de registrar que estava caindo antes de estar na vassoura de Draco. Os dois voaram atrás da vassoura de Harry, que pulou para ela sem pensar em como era arriscado pular de uma vassoura para outra. Só então perceberam que tinham acabado de realizar um Resgate de Travers.

Tiveram que parar por alguns instantes, meio balançados por perceber que tinham acabado de escapar da morte, porque, se Harry se machucasse seriamente, o choque teria matado Draco, e Harry teria morrido também.

E, depois que se recuperaram um pouco, perceberam que tinha sido muito divertido e interromperam o Jogo de Apanhadores para praticar a manobra, para o caso de precisarem executá-la de novo. O que, considerando como eram os jogos entre eles, era bastante provável.

Tinham feito a manobra de novo. Muitas vezes. No meio dos Jogos de Apanhadores, durante os aquecimentos, ou só como diversão. Facilmente, lindamente e perfeitamente em sintonia.

E eles nunca fariam aquilo de novo.

É só um hábito, estar com ele, Harry disse a si mesmo. Um hábito que eu posso romper. Como não querer que ninguém me toque, ou sentir falta dele ou não querer dormir sozinho. Eu vou me acostumar e não vou mais pensar nessas coisas.

Ele se obrigou a comemorar com o resto dos grifinórios quando o apanhador da Corvinal capturou o Pomo de Ouro.

* * *

**Nota da dupla de duas**: Como sempre, muito obrigada pelas reviews de vocês e pela empolgação com que estão acompanhando a história. Ela é apaixonante, não é mesmo? 

Também queríamos aproveitar para convidá-los a ler nossa nova tradução, postada hoje, "Mudança de Maré". É uma one-shot gen (sem shipper) centrada na Narcissa Malfoy, quando ela está grávida do baby Draco. A fic está disponível no nosso profile. E ela é _tão _linda

**Nota da tradutora**: Oh! Que triste, non? Mas é o que eu disse na review que deixei para a Anna quando este capítulo foi postado: estou feliz porque agora, se eles quiserem ficar juntos, vão ter que fazê-lo por escolha própria, e não usando o elo como desculpa. Mas, com o temperamento do Draco…

**Nota da beta**:…talvez isso leve mais tempo do que a gente gostaria. Mas o que seria da vida sem o sabor dos problemas, né? Agora eu só sei de uma coisa: eu precisei me segurar MUITO para não gargalhar depois de ler isso: "É só… seu… seu idiota", ele disse, a voz abafada. "É a última noite que nós- e você…", ele balançou a cabeça devagar. "E… por deus, vai se foder, Harry". Realmente, PEDALA POTTER!


	16. de 25 de Janeiro a 4 de Fevereiro

**Bond  
**Por **Anna Fugazzi**

Tradução para o português: **Calíope Amphora  
**Betagem da tradução: **Dana Norram**

**Capítulo 16  
de 25 de Janeiro a 4 de Fevereiro**

**Dia 119, Segunda**

"…de vez em quando", Pansy dizia em voz baixa quando Draco finalmente registrou que ela estava falando com ele.

"Desculpe, o que foi?"

"Eu disse que você parece um dia chuvoso em um cemitério. Tente ficar mais animadinho de vez em quando"

"Oh". Ele balançou a cabeça, se trazendo de volta ao aqui e ao agora. Tinha bastante tempo para pensar quando estava sozinho; agora precisava estar alerta e desperto. Especialmente porque sabia que as pessoas estariam prestando atenção nele. Era o primeiro dia de volta às aulas depois de uma grande mudança na sua vida. De novo.

Sempre Poções, Draco refletiu. A primeira aula depois do elo, a primeira aula depois da suspensão. E, agora, a primeira aula depois do fim do elo. Sempre, Poções era a aula onde eles tinham que encarar pela primeira vez novas circunstâncias, com os olhos atentos de Snape avaliando a ambos, sua língua afiada atacando Harry sempre que o grifinório estivesse vulnerável de alguma forma. Provavelmente era se esperar demais que Snape não fizesse nada hoje, de todos os dias possíveis.

"Aquela lição sobre poção de animar não é para hoje, é?", ele perguntou para Pansy, tentando encontrar algo que lhe tirasse dos devaneios.

"Não, é para amanhã. Mas você já começou a escrever, certo?"

"Oh, sim, está quase pronta. Só não descobri ainda o ingrediente para evitar o efeito colateral das risadinhas".

"Asas de morcego", Pansy disse quando eles entraram na sala de aula, e ela caminhou na frente, claramente esperando que Draco a seguisse. Pansy sentou-se e acenou para que ele fosse para cadeira ao seu lado enquanto os outros sonserinos se acomodavam. Nos mesmos lugares que ocupavam no começo do ano. Não naqueles em que haviam se sentado nos últimos meses.

De volta a cada casa sendo uma unidade fechada, mais ou menos. Apesar do fato de que a situação política dentro da Sonserina estava ainda mais turbulenta e incerta do que antes, os membros da casa estavam sentados em um bloco: os que tinham se tornado próximos dos grifinórios perto de Draco por lealdade a ele, quem tinha se voltado contra ele sentava no mesmo lugar que ficara no ano inteiro.

Era uma boa coisa que eles tinham chegado cedo. Harry normalmente sentava no fundo da sala. Dessa maneira, Draco não precisava vê-lo entrar, ou olhar para ele durante a aula e tentar não pensar nele.

"Você tem tinta extra?", perguntou para Blaise, irritado consigo mesmo porque passara tempo demais aquela manhã procurando a gravata para se lembrar de checar o tinteiro. Ficou um pouco tenso quando ouviu o barulho de pessoas entrando na sala e um burburinho se espalhar pela classe. Sem dúvida, Harry e seus amigos tinham acabado de chegar. Draco se ocupou procurando tinta para sua pena. O curandeiro tinha dito para um evitar o outro tanto quanto possível, e ele iria fazer isso, não importa o quanto quatro meses de hábito lhe diziam para pelo menos se virar e dizer 'oi'.

"Abram os livros na página 432", Snape disse quando entrou, e o barulho do folhear de páginas calou os sussurros curiosos. Pelo menos a aula de Poções tinha essa vantagem, não havia tempo para ninguém vê-los fazendo muito mais do que tentar acompanhar as explicações de Snape ou os exercícios práticos.

Especialmente quando o exercício prático envolvia uma tarefa tão impossível quanto aquela, Draco pensoualgum tempo depois, enquanto a sala toda se posicionava com seus caldeirões. Ele ajeitou seu destilador, com dó dos pobres idiotas que ainda tinham que destilar veneno manualmente, e passou os olhos na cópia do Profeta de domingo que Pansy tinha trazido para a aula enquanto o destilador fazia seu trabalho.

_O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu solteiro novamente_

_Sim, é verdade. O Profeta confirmou os rumores de que o casamento involuntário de Harry Potter com seu inimigo Draco Malfoy finalmente acabou, após quatro turbulentos meses. Por meio de métodos desconhecidos, Lucius Malfoy, Comensal da Morte condenado e sogro de Harry Potter, conseguiu localizar o responsável por lançar a maldição do casamento em seu filho e no sr. Potter. Fontes próximas à família Malfoy alegam que o responsável também era um Comensal da Morte e foi entregue ao Ministério de Magia._

_A notícia sobre o divórcio foi manchete da WWN no sábado, enquanto os alunos contavam a novidade para os pais e Hogwarts celebrava. Fontes próximas ao casal afirmam que o rompimento do elo foi realizado com o mínimo de alarde, e que ambos estão aliviados por estarem livres._

_"Estou muito feliz por ele. Ele é jovem demais para isso", disse a sra. Elora Dingham, de Dundee, mãe de uma amiga próxima de Potter, Clarence Dingham._

"Dependendo de vocês terem seguido as instruções competentemente ou não, sua poção irá exalar um desses dois odores distintos", disse Snape. "Se sua poção tiver cheiro de água do mar e fumaça, você testará sua potência administrando-a em seu animal de teste. Se sua poção tiver cheiro de excremento de porco podre, você testará sua potência e efeito administrando-a em si mesmo".

Draco olhou para sua poção, borbulhando exatamente como previsto. Deu uma olhada na poção de Pansy: estava igual. Garota esperta. Voltou a ler o jornal.

_"Ninguém deveria ser obrigado a viver com um idiota como Malfoy", disse um dos alunos de Hogwarts, que preferiu se manter anônimo._

_"Eu simpatizo mais com Draco," disse outro aluno. "Potter é meio lerdo"._

_"Eu realmente achei que havia algo verdadeiro entre eles", o pai de um aluno de Hogwarts, o sr. Elisha Bois, disse a nossos repórteres. "O tal do garoto Malfoy não disse que eles eram felizes juntos? Não podiam ser tão felizes, já que se separaram assim que puderam"._

_"Mas não dá para culpar Harry", opinou sua esposa, Ellen. "Quem iria querer permanecer relacionado com aquela família?"_

_E o que pensa seu ex?_ _Draco Malfoy, que foi generoso o suficiente para nos conceder uma entrevista em dezembro, não foi localizado para comentar._

Draco fez uma careta de aborrecimento. Ele não fora localizado porque o Profeta simplesmente não tentou localizá-lo, embora duvidasse que teria declarado qualquer outra coisa além de "cai fora".

_O procurador David Glynstook deu a seguinte declaração para a imprensa, em nome de seu cliente Lucius Malfoy: "Meu filho lidou muito bem com o stress do elo forçado, mas é compreensível que esteja feliz com o final da maldição. Ele sempre quis encontrar uma companheira adequada e ter sua própria família. É claro que nós temos muito respeito pelo sr. Potter e esperamos que a amizade entre eles continue, mas não acho que seja difícil entender por que Draco quis terminar o feitiço assim que isso foi possível". _

_Lucius_ _Malfoy não foi localizado para mais comentários sobre o fim do elo de seu filho._

Draco suspirou, tentando não se preocupar com o pai. _"Não foi localizado"_ – será que isso significava a mesma coisa do que quando se referia a Draco? Ou significava que eles verdadeiramente não tinham conseguido localizá-lo a tempo da edição de ontem? E, se fosse isso… onde ele estava? Ele ainda não tinha voltado?

E, se não tivesse voltado… quanto tempo eles teriam que esperar antes de saber se algo tinha dado errado?

E que diabos era aquilo de _"esperar que a amizade entre eles continue"_? Draco tivera a impressão de que seu pai preferiria comer o próprio fígado a manter qualquer tipo de conexão com Harry por mais tempo do que fosse absolutamente necessário.

Draco espiou Harry, que estava assistindo à sua poção escorrer para outro frasco. Não mais do que uma olhada rápida, porque as pessoas estariam prestando atenção nele para algum sinal de… bem, qualquer coisa, para correr e contar ao Profeta. Uma espiada longa o suficiente para registrar que, sim, Harry tinha mesmo vindo para a aula. Que ele parecia cansado e desanimado. Bem igual a como Draco se sentia, na verdade. A diferença era que de jeito nenhum Draco permitiria que isso refletisse na sua aparência, ou deixaria que qualquer pessoa pensasse por um momento que havia algo de errado com ele.

E provavelmente não era uma boa idéia pensar em como ele tinha se sentido deprimido naquela manhã, a terceira em que acordou numa cama vazia e tendo que lidar com as conseqüências de um sonho bastante vívido com Harry. Todo esse lance do divórcio estava se mostrando mais duro de agüentar do que ele tinha imaginado — literalmente.

Maldito elo, ainda o incomodando. Iria melhorar, ele se assegurou; só precisava ser forte.

Embora provavelmente não tivesse ajudado muito o fato de que tinha lidado com sua excitação matutina com a imagem de Harry na mente, pensando na primeira vez que eles tinham feito sexo oral um no outro. Era melhor que ele arranjasse fantasias mais adequadas, se quisesse se livrar do elo de um modo rápido e eficiente.

Mas aquela era uma ótima lembrança. Uma das coisas mais legais que tinha acontecido durante os feriados do Natal. Draco provavelmente nunca se esqueceria da expressão de Harry na primeira vez que o sonserino usou a boca para aqueles fins — presumindo que, como estava fazendo aquilo pelo grifinório, seria bom o outro retribuir. O choque e a excitação de Harry com as novas sensações deixaram Draco estupefato, superando seu desconforto e hesitação por estar fazendo aquilo pela primeira vez. Habilidade não contava muito, Draco concluiu, quando se recebia sexo oral pela primeira vez. A falta de experiência de Pansy não o havia incomodado em nada alguns anos atrás. E nem a de Harry, quando foi a vez dele retribuir.

Harry tinha se mostrado bastante talentoso naquela área em particular. Depois de um tempo, a mera possibilidade de receber sexo oral era suficiente para deixar Draco ansioso, e a experiência em si o deixava fora de sintonia.

Harry desviou o olhar da sua poção, e Draco corou quando os olhos deles se encontraram. Eles trocaram um pequeno e desconfortável sorriso antes de desviarem o rosto.

Nenhum contato. Acabe com tudo de uma vez. É melhor.

Acabar com tudo de uma vez não era tão fácil, especialmente no que dizia respeito a sexo. Draco olhou para sua poção, se perguntando como havia esquecido que o estado normal da maioria dos garotos é de excitação contínua e frustrada, sem nenhuma ajuda para tanto a não ser a da própria mão direita. E da esquerda, se a direita cansasse.

Ele olhou para Pansy especulativamente. Pansy nunca tinha sido difícil de arrastar para cama… e ela certamente estava sendo amigável ultimamente… o havia distraído bem da preocupação com seu pai. Talvez ela estivesse disposta a distraí-lo dos problemas relacionados ao fim do elo…

Talvez não. A amizade deles esse ano tinha os tornado mais do que simples amigos de infância e às vezes amantes. Não parecia... _certo_, dormir com ela e não se preocupar com mais nada. Especialmente porque ele não tinha um número grande de aliados e amigos na Sonserina; pôr em risco a única fonte segura de apoio provavelmente não era uma boa. Ele voltou a prestar atenção na poção.

"Draco", Pansy disse no seu ouvido, o assustando um pouco, apesar do fato de ele estar pensando nela. Ou talvez por causa disso. "Você está distante de novo. Vamos passear lá fora depois da aula. O ar fresco vai te fazer bem. Pare de se preocupar com seu pai".

Draco engoliu em seco. Certo. Seu pai.

"Sim, obrigado, eu vou tentar isso na próxima aula", Blaise estava dizendo para Weasley quando voltou do armário de ingredientes para sua mesa. "E sobre a sua poção — lembre-se de amaciar a categute antes, esse foi seu problema da última vez".

"Sim, obrigado, Zabini", disse Weasley, voltando para seu caldeirão.

"Ainda se associando com traidores do sangue, Blaise?" disse Queenie acidamente. "Eu achei que isso era apenas para puxar o saco do Malfoy. Será que há uma amizade de verdade aqui? Com um _Weasley_?". Os olhos azuis de Weasley se estreitaram, e a sala caiu em silêncio. Blaise lançou um olhar desinteressado a Queenie e voltou para sua poção.

"Você deveria pensar melhor" Queenie disse, mais baixo. "Você sabe o que estão dizendo. O navio mudou de direção. Melhor seguí-lo".

"Ótimo, você que reprove em Feitiços, então", Blaise respondeu. "Eu estarei sendo ajudado pelo único aluno do nosso ano que consegui fazer um sino de vento soar como uma flauta na última aula".

"É tudo culpa da Granger, você sabe", Queenie zombou. "Você está aceitando conselhos de uma sangue-ruim, por meio de um traidor do sangue".

"E?"

"Sua família não vai ficar muito contente".

"Tenho certeza que vai, se eu conseguir todos os meus NEWTS. Mas acho que sua família não saberia o que fazer com você se você conseguisse pelo menos um".

Draco olhou rapidamente para Harry. Os olhos de Harry estavam no mesmo nível que os seus enquanto eles sustentavam o olhar.

Não importava. Blaise não tinha que se preocupar em acabar com tudo de uma vez, como ele.

Draco voltou-se para sua poção.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 121, Quarta**

"_Tórrido triângulo amoroso tira Hárpias e Montrose da Copa!" _dizia a manchete do Profeta. E, abaixo, em letras menores, "_Comensal da Morte condenado Lucius Malfoy está misteriosamente desaparecido, de acordo com fontes"._

Harry automaticamente olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, onde Draco estava abrindo seu próprio jornal. Assistiu a testa do outro franzir em preocupação antes do loiro se reprimir e assumir uma máscara de frio desinteresse. Harry desviou rapidamente o olhar quando os olhos de Draco encontraram os seus.

_Eu devo me lembrar de sentar de costas para a mesa da Sonserina_, Harry disse para si mesmo.

Ele esfregou a testa, querendo afastar uma leve dor de cabeça, e prestou atenção no jornal. Nada de muito interessante. As Hárpias e o Montrose não estavam jogando bem neste ano mesmo, e a misteriosa ausência de Lucius parecia consistir em ele não estar disponível para responder aos pedidos de entrevista do Profeta, enquanto sua esposa e os representantes da família alegavam que ele simplesmente havia viajado a negócios. Tirando isso, parecia que as únicas notícias eram sobre o divórcio.

Harry refletiu que, enquanto antigamente isso o teria aborrecido muito, agora ele se sentia satisfeito. Porque se o jornal ainda estava obcecado com sua vida privada era sinal de que não havia outras notícias para publicar. Eles podiam escrever sobre o divórcio pelos próximos meses, no que dependesse dele.

Ollivander ainda estava desaparecido, assim como Florian Fortescue, e às vezes a impressão que dava era de que o mundo bruxo estava prendendo a respiração coletivamente. Mas, enquanto ninguém mais desaparecesse, que continuasse desse jeito, na opinião de Harry.

Ele franziu a testa quando viu a matéria na página quatro, entre os anúncios de poções para cabelo e livros de feitiços:

_O Profeta apurou que Parnassus McKay, o responsável pelo feitiço que aprisionou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu em um casamento involuntário, era um Comensal da Morte de pequena importância, querendo avançar nos rankings de Você-Sabe-Quem._

_"Ele queria ganhar poder simultaneamente matando Harry Potter e prejudicando Lucius Malfoy, Comensal da Morte condenado e um dos maiores seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem", um funcionário do Ministério explicou para o Profeta, sob condição de anonimidade, detalhando que o esperado era que Potter e seu marido matassem um ao outro ou morressem pelos efeitos colaterais de um feitiço adicional não-especificado lançado junto com o elo. McKay também acreditava que, quer Potter e seu marido morressem ou não, Lucius Malfoy perderia sua considerável posição entre os Comensais da Morte. Parece não haver honra entre ladrões._

Oh, Lucius Malfoy provavelmente iria amar essa frase, Harry sorriu para si mesmo.

Mas Draco, provavelmente, não. O sorriso de Harry desapareceu.

_O funcionário do Ministério explicou que algumas partes da trama talvez nunca sejam descobertas; antes de entregar McKay, Lucius Malfoy negociou um acordo com o Ministério proibindo o uso de Veritaserum em interrogatórios com qualquer um dos envolvidos._

_"Tudo parece ter se voltado contra McKay", afirma nossa fonte. "Potter e Draco Malfoy não morreram, o plano foi descoberto, e eu não me surpreenderia se Lucius Malfoy voltasse a ficar às boas com Você-Sabe-Quem. Azar de McKay; era um bom plano, se você parar para pensar"._

_Não foi esclarecido como McKay conseguiu lançar a maldição dentro de Hogwarts. O Ministério acredita que ele deve ter tido a ajuda, embora admita que o Comensal da Morte possa ter entrado na escola por si só durante a agitação de atividades que invariavelmente acompanha o início do ano letivo. Para evitar a repetição deste tipo de ocorrência, os feitiços de proteção ao redor da escola foram aumentados._

_Seria um sinal do retorno d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado? Se seus seguidores conseguem entrar em Hogwarts e colocar nossos alunos em perigo… quem está seguro?_

Harry rodou os olhos. Os seguidores de Voldemort entravam em Hogwarts de um jeito ou de outro desde seu primeiro ano; eles provavelmente já tinham as chaves do lugar. E, mesmo assim, toda vez que aquilo acontecia, O Profeta abordava o assunto em tom de descrença e pânico com a chocante nova evidência da vulnerabilidade generalizada. Como Ginny tinha notado uma vez, "É como se em todas as vezes fosse a primeira vez de todas!"

_Também não se sabe qual será o futuro de McKay. Não parece haver planos de levá-lo a julgamento pelos acontecimentos em Hogwarts, mas existem várias acusações contra ele por crimes cometidos em apoio a Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. O Profeta também apurou que McKay está em observação para se evitar tentativas de suicídio, uma precaução comum com Comensais da Morte; muitos dos seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem acabam dando fim à própria vida quando são presos._

Ele franziu a testa e pulou o resto do artigo. Passou os olhos pelo restante da página e imediatamente se arrependeu quando o título _Um novo amor para o Menino Que Sobreviveu?_ chamou sua atenção.

"Por deus, Potter, não leia essa besteira", Blaise Zabini disse por cima do seu ombro, e, por um momento, Harry se sentiu meio desorientado, achando que estava de volta à mesa da Sonserina. "Você está com as anotações de Feitiços, Weasley?" ele perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Harry.

Ron concordou com a cabeça, acabou de engolir um pedaço de torrada e revirou sua mochila. "Sim, e eu acho- Hermione, você descobriu aquela parte não-verbal?"

"Está na margem da página", disse Hermione, apontando para a folha.

"Oh, está aqui. Obrigado, Granger", respondeu Zabini, parecendo contente. "Weasley, eu ainda não acabei com a sua redação de Poções — mas arrisco o palpite de que se você não conseguir aprender a diferença entre asfódelo e assafétida... bem, vamos dizer que seus colegas de dormitório não vão ficar muito felizes com você". Ele levantou.

"Você está indo para a biblioteca?" Ron perguntou, e Zabini acenou que sim. Ron levantou, guardando as coisas de volta na mochila. "Espera aí, então, nós também vamos. Qual a diferença?"

"Asfódelo e assafétida?", Zabini riu, e eles começaram a caminhar. "Um tem cheiro de lírio e ajuda em poções digestivas. O outro vem de raízes de funchos gigantes e tem cheiro de indigestão. Francamente, qual é a vantagem de conviver com Longbottom se você não consegue que ele te ajude com Herbologia?"

Harry observou pensativo enquanto o grupo deixava o Grande Salão. O que existia entre Ron e Zabini não era uma amizade próxima, estava mais para uma troca mútua de benefícios acadêmicos, mas era legal ver que nem todas as coisas boas dos últimos quatro meses tinham acabado. E isso não era insignificante. Harry lembrava claramente de Zabini sendo hostil com todos os não-sonserinos durante os anos anteriores. E ele era particularmente desagradável com os nascidos trouxas e os "traidores do sangue", como os Weasleys. Ver esse comportamento quase completamente mudado… não era muito, mas já era alguma coisa.

Ele olhou de novo para a matéria a respeito de si, balançando a cabeça para o tom piegas e agradecido por pelo menos o texto estar escondido nas páginas do meio do jornal.

_De solteiro a casado e de volta à solteirice, tudo isso antes dos 18 anos. Este certamente tem sido um ano agitado para Harry Potter, e, julgando pela quantidade de cartas sobre ele que chegam ao Profeta, não são poucas as jovens bruxas — e alguns jovens bruxos — sonhando em conhecer o rapaz, que já provou ser um excelente partido para casamentos._

_"Se ele pôde fazer um casamento dar certo com alguém como aquele terrível garoto filho de um Comensal da Morte, imagine como poderia ser feliz com uma boa garota de família", disse Yolanda Lovelace, famosa por sua coluna de conselhos amorosos e especialista em casamentos-_

Harry suspirou, afastando o cabelo dos olhos com raiva. Verificou sua mochila e percebeu que tinha esquecido das anotações para a aula de Feitiços. Caramba, precisava voltar a colocar a cabeça no lugar; estava passando metade do tempo divagando e a outra metade procurando suas coisas. Ele não se lembrava de ser tão desorganizado antes de passar quatro meses vivendo com Draco Malfoy, aquele terrível garoto filho de um Comensal da Morte e elfo-doméstico nas horas vagas.

Provavelmente porque, naquela época, Harry não passava uma desconcertante quantidade de tempo sentindo falta do idiota de cara pontuda. Ele se obrigou a não olhar para a mesa da Sonserina enquanto levantou para ir para a biblioteca, tentando não se importar pelo fato de que, mais uma vez, Ron e Hermione tinham saído sem esperar por ele. Não era culpa deles. Eles não faziam aquilo deliberadamente. Harry não era o único que tinha formado hábitos nos últimos quatro meses; seus amigos e colegas de casa tinham se acostumado a não tê-lo por perto boa parte do tempo, também. Agora que ele não tinha alguém constantemente do seu lado, lhe fazendo companhia para o bem e para o mal, percebia o quanto estava isolado na Grifinória.

Iria melhorar. Iria, sim. Só alguns dias tinham passado, afinal. Eles só precisavam de tempo.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 123, Sexta**

Pansy apertou os lábios enquanto olhava para Draco por cima da tabela de revisão de Runas Antigas.

Ele parecia estar bem. Focado na revisão, procurando por algumas respostas que não tinha entendido, um pequeno franzido na testa pela concentração enquanto silenciosamente murmurava as palavras para si mesmo para memorizá-las. Perfeitamente bem.

Uma atuação maravilhosa, na verdade. Qualquer um que não o conhecesse há anos iria pensar que não havia nada de errado.

Pansy suspirou, desviou o olhar da tabela de revisão e acabou reparando em outra maldita matéria do Profeta.

_Há muitas especulações dizendo que Lucius Malfoy, Comensal da Morte condenado e pai de Draco Malfoy, ex-cônjuge de Harry Potter, pode ter voltado a Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, agora que seu filho não está mais vulnerável a um possível ataque contra Potter. Ele está incomunicável desde que o filho foi libertado do elo com o sr. Potter. Teria Malfoy mudado de lado novamente?_

Oh, não, será? Pansy pensou.

_Se Malfoy retornou a Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, haverá chances de ele ser aceito de volta? Ou ele será punido?_

Pansy olhou para Draco por cima do jornal. Qualquer pessoa que não o conhecesse bem pensaria, se tivesse notado seu sutil desânimo, que ele estava meramente preocupado com o pai e com a posição da sua família com o Lorde das Trevas. Porque tanto os Comensais da Morte quanto os inimigos sabiam de uma coisa a respeito do Lorde das Trevas: ele não era um grande fã de perdoar e esquecer.

Qualquer um que conhecesse Draco tão bem quanto Pansy saberia que isso não era tudo. Ele estava preocupado, Pansy podia perceber isso. Mas ele também estava…

Bem, ele não se alterava com a menção ao Lorde das Trevas ou a seu pai. Ele se alterava quando Potter era chamado nas aulas. Ele não corava e desviava o olhar quando alguém falava sobre o Lorde das Trevas. Ele fazia isso quando Potter estava falando.

Sua língua estava mais afiada do que nunca quando provocava Queenie e Nott e ocasionalmente Millicent, quando ele tirava sarro de Lufas-Lufas aleatórios ou de Di-Lua Lovegood. Ele nunca mencionava Potter.

Pansy deixou o jornal de lado e correu os dedos pelos cabelos de Draco, fazendo com que ele soltasse uma exclamação de aborrecimento e afastasse a cabeça do alcance dela, sem levantar o olhar da tabela de revisão. Ela tinha sentido um pouco de dó quando ele lhe pedira para cortar seus cabelos, no dia anterior, mas Pansy tinha que admitir que esse comprimento era provavelmente mais prático, e também ficava bem nele. Mas os fios branco-gelo com o comprimento até o ombro ficavam lindos. Que pena, um cabelo tão bonito desperdiçado em um garoto.

Draco franziu a testa para suas anotações, rabiscou uma resposta e suspirou, encarando o nada. Pansy o observou, pensativa.

Ele nem percebia o que estava fazendo. Ficando desanimando, caindo em silêncio quando não era chamado para o mundo exterior. A preocupação com seu pai e a desorientação pelo elo rompido o deixavam desse modo distraído e reflexivo.

E ele precisava cair fora daquilo. Não era bom para ele ficar daquele jeito, se equilibrando precariamente em nada, esperando pelo desenrolar da questão sobre sua família e lamentando-se pelo fim do seu elo como um gato com suas crias perdidas. Infelizmente, Pansy não podia fazer muito para ajudá-lo. Estudar, jogar xadrez, fofocar sobre os outros alunos… nada disso parecia distrair muito Draco.

Ele provavelmente precisava de uma boa transa, ela refletiu. Porque, entre outras coisas, ir de um relacionamento físico bastante… vigoroso para absolutamente nada não deveria ajudar muito.

Pensando bem, ela também precisava de uma boa transa. Anthony Goldstein tinha sido divertido por algum tempo, mas ela tinha cansado dele e terminado tudo há três meses. Pensando bem, não fora uma decisão sábia; enquanto tinha sido bom se livrar das irritantes manias de Anthony de enrolar o cabelo no dedo, de ficar batendo a pena na mesa e de nunca conseguir ajeitar a gravata, ela também sentia vontade de azarar Draco e Potter todas as vezes que eles desapareciam e voltavam com aquela aparência feliz de quem acabou de ter uma boa transa. Em outras palavras, várias vezes por dia.

Ela sorriu e se ajeitou na cadeira, tocando o ombro de Draco. "Querido, nós estamos aqui há horas. Eu preciso de uma pausa".

"Sim, tudo bem, eu só vou terminar o terceiro capítulo-"

"Eu acho que você também precisa de uma pausa".

"Certo", ele concordou com a cabeça, deixou o livro de lado e esfregou os olhos, se espreguiçando e ainda franzindo a testa para a lição.

"Pare de pensar".

"Certo, é".

"E pare de se preocupar".

Ele a encarou com curiosidade. "Como?"

"Com seu pai, meu amor. Ele é um homem esperto. Ficará bem".

"Certo".

Pansy olhou ao redor do salão comunal para buscar inspiração e viu Queenie e Nott, cujas idas e vindas no relacionamento pareciam estar em um ponto alto, julgando pela abundância de membros entrelaçados em uma das poltronas.

Pansy fez uma careta. "Sabe, essa era uma das coisas que eu gostava em você e Potter. Vocês mantinham as evidências nauseantes a um nível mínimo".

Draco seguiu o olhar dela e sorriu de leve.

"Você sente falta disso?"

"Do quê?"

"De transar regularmente. Eu tinha tanta inveja o tempo todo que você estava com ele — quer dizer, depois que você finalmente conseguiu com que ele agisse como um ser humano do sexo masculino normal. Lá estava eu, reduzida aos malditos feitiços franceses de _plaisir_, enquanto ele te servia três vezes por dia. Que injusto".

Draco lançou para ela um sorriso de divertimento.

"Não deve ser fácil, ir de um banquete desses à condição de faminto total de uma hora para outra", ela disse, e Draco deu de ombros, o olhar se voltando novamente para a lição.

Pansy rodou os olhos para ele. Ela pensou na idéia de simplesmente dizer, _"Por gentileza, preste atenção em mim enquanto eu estou tentando te seduzir"_, mas decidiu que, para levantar o astral dele, seria muito melhor se Draco pensasse que era ele que a estava conquistando, como qualquer garoto solteiro saudável deveria fazer.

"Não entendo o que Nott vê em Queenie, francamente", disse Pansy. "Além disso, eu ouvi dizer que ela se recusa a visitar os países baixos, se é que você me entende".

"Sério?"

"Sério. Muito estranho. Bem, a mãe dela é uma dessas bruxas irlandesas fanáticas, sabe, dessas que vão a encontros só de mulheres e tudo isso?"

"É, eu ouvi dizer".

"Eu não tenho problema com a parte teórica, mas, francamente, se esses encontros requerem que você evite um dos passatempos mais agradáveis que existem, me deixe fora dessa".

"Realmente".

"Pois é, mas ela não parece estar tão inibida agora, parece?", Pansy fez uma pausa, notando que Draco não estava mais olhando para sua revisão, mas para Nott e Queenie.

"Ugh, eu não consigo assistir a isso" disse Pansy. "Eles estão perturbando a minha opinião sobre sexo". Ela voltou a olhar para a lição de Runas, notando com divertimento que Draco estava um pouco corado. "Agora, por que Blaise não pode sair com alguém da Sonserina? A ele eu assistiria feliz". Ela rabiscou o papel. "Eu já te disse que peguei ele e aquela idiota da Grifinória, Lavender Brown, em flagrante uma vez?". Ela suspirou. "Doeu no meu coração, ter que descontar pontos deles — eu queria pagá-los pelo show. Um par _muito_ bonito".

Draco desviou o olhar de Queenie e Nott e começou a bater a pena na mesa, limpando a garganta e correndo uma mão pelo cabelo. Pansy deu um sorriso malicioso.

"Mas Blaise terminou com ela logo depois disso — ele disse que cansou da estupidez da garota, mas acho que ficou desapontado porque ela não pediu para a Parvati Patil se juntar a eles. Você sabe que há rumores sobre aquelas duas há um tempão, elas sendo tão _próximas_ e tudo isso-"

"Pansy".

"Sim, querido?"

"Você se importa? Alguns de nós não estamos acostumados com a privação como você".

Pansy olhou para ele, fingindo surpresa. "Oh, Draco, me desculpe, foi meio insensível da minha parte, não?"

"Bastante", disse Draco.

"Desculpe, meu amor", ela acariciou a mão dele brevemente como desculpas e se voltou para as Runas. Esperou pacientemente por alguns segundos e…

A mão de Draco estava sobre a sua, e ele estava se inclinando para mais perto do que o comum. "Você não consideraria compensar para mim, consideraria?", ele disse, e Pansy franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Como?", ela piscou para ele, e então levantou suas sobrancelhas. "Oh. Oh!" Ela balançou a cabeça para o lado, como se estivesse considerando. "Oh, mesmo? Isso é uma proposta?"

Draco sorriu para ela. "Depende. Você está disponível para essa proposta? Ou prefere continuar discutindo sobre a vida sexual de tudo mundo da escola que tem uma?"

Pansy sorriu de volta para ele e se parabenizou mentalmente.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 125, Domingo**

Hermione deixou de lado a lição de Feitiços de Ron e sorriu quando Harry entrou no salão comunal da Grifinória.

"Então… como foi seu encontro?", ela perguntou.

"Meu o quê?", ele disse, sentando ao lado de Ginny.

"Você e Hannah Abbot, na biblioteca", disse Ron, encarando a lareira, deitado confortavelmente no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Hermione enquanto ela conferia sua lição. "Como foi?"

Harry franziu a testa para ele. "Você quer dizer, eu ajudando-a com a redação de Herbologia?"

"Que seja", disse Ginny impacientemente. "Como foi?"

"Eu estava ajudando ela com a lição", ele repetiu devagar, parecendo confuso.

"Oh, pelo amor de deus, Harry, você não pensou mesmo-", Hermione interrompeu-se quando Harry franziu ainda mais a testa em confusão. "Você está brincando. Você achou mesmo que era só sobre a lição de casa?"

"E não era?", Harry registrou os olhares admirados dos três. Hermione se segurou para não rodar os olhos.

"Ela está a fim de você desde o começo do ano passado. Você não sabia disso?"

"Bem… sim, você me contou".

"E você não considerou que ela deveria ter um outro motivo para pedir que você a ajudasse com Herbologia?"

Harry negou com a cabeça timidamente.

"Então, como foi?"

"Bem, eu acho", Harry murmurou, e dessa vez Hermione rodou os olhos.

"Você não falou sobre mais nada além da lição, não é?"

"Bem, eu não sabia que havia mais alguma coisa para se falar", Harry disse defensivamente.

"Ela é muito bonita. E você estava meio interessado nela no começo do ano passado também", Ginny lembrou. "Você ia esperar para ver se algo acontecia depois do verão, não é? E então o elo aconteceu e isso foi esquecido".

"Bem, sim".

"Harry, você não está mais casado", Hermione o relembrou de modo encorajador, franzindo a testa quando ele torceu o nariz para suas palavras. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, perdendo o rumo da conversa enquanto pensava em outros sinais sutis que tinha visto nos últimos dias, e chegou a uma conclusão bastante triste.

Oh, Harry.

Pobre Hannah. Investindo em um garoto que aparentemente ainda estava um pouco ligado a seu ex.

Não era de se surpreender, Hermione refletiu. Eles estavam confortáveis um com o outro perto do fim; se Harry não estivesse unido a Malfoy, Hermione até diria que o grifinório estava feliz com ele. Mas ambos pareceram bastante dispostos a terminar o elo, e Hermione esperava apenas alguns dias de desorientação antes que Harry voltasse ao normal, aliviado, livre e pronto para seguir com sua vida.

Só tinha passado uma semana, ela se lembrou. Não era muito tempo. Malfoy aparentemente estava mais feliz do que Harry — havia rumores de que ele e Parkinson eram um casal novamente — e Harry, sendo menos superficial do que Malfoy, só precisava de um pouco mais de tempo. E um pouco mais de ajuda, visto que ele não tinha muita noção no que dizia respeito à sua vida pessoal.

"Como ela estava?", Ron dizia.

"Normal. Quieta";

"É, ela é um pouco tímida", Ron concordou.

"Você fez algo que possa tê-la ofendido?", Hermione perguntou.

"Er… não, eu acho que não".

"Bem, então a convide para sair de novo", ela o encorajou.

"O quê? Como?", Harry disse idiotamente, e Hermione e Ginny se entreolharam.

"Harry, vamos lá", disse Ginny. "Não acredito que você está nervoso por convidar alguém para sair".

"Eu nunca… quer dizer, eu não-"

"Você foi casado por quatro meses!", Ron disse, incrédulo. "Como você ainda pode ser tímido com esse tipo de coisa?"

"Eu não tive que convidá-lo para sair, tive?", Harry murmurou, desconfortável. "E eu não tive que tentar distraí-lo, ou, ou torcer para que ele não se entediasse comigo".

"Entendi".

"Além disso… e se ela quiser… você sabe…"

"O quê, ir para cama com você? E, novamente, como é que você pode ainda-"

"Não, não ir para cama", Harry disse impacientemente, e então franziu a testa de leve, e Hermione percebeu que a idéia também parecia deixá-lo extremamente nervoso. "Eu quis dizer, conversar…"

"Qual é o problema?"

"Sobre o que eu falaria com ela? Eu não consigo conversar com garotas", ele murmurou.

"Com quem você está conversando agora?", Ginny disse, devagar.

"Vocês duas não contam", ele respondeu.

"Oh, que bom, estou contente de ver que você voltou ao normal", Ginny disse secamente.

"Peça para sair com ela de novo", Ron sugeriu.

"Pedir para sair com quem de novo?", Dean perguntou quando ele, Seamus, Neville, e Colin Creevey se juntaram ao grupo perto da lareira.

"Hannah Abbot".

"Ah, é, como foi o seu encontro, Harry?" Colin perguntou.

"Tudo mundo menos eu sabia que isso era um encontro?", Harry perguntou, com raiva.

"Sim", veio a resposta em coro.

"Ele pensou que era só Herbologia", Ginny explicou. "Nós acabamos de explicar o conceito todo para ele".

"Ele vai convidá-la para sair de novo", disse Ron.

"Não, eu não vou-"

"Sim, boa idéia, Harry", disse Seamus. "E, se você acabar ficando com ela, isso vai ser mais fácil de conviver do que com… quer dizer, você sabe…"

O grupo inteiro riu. "Oh, sim, Harry", Dean disse, animado, "você poderia trazer Hannah para cá e Seamus não ficaria surtado".

"Mesmo se você fizesse algo tão chocante quanto sentar perto dela-" disse Colin.

"Ou segurar a mão dela-", disse Neville.

"Ou mesmo", Dean abaixou o tom de voz dramaticamente, "_agarrá-la_".

"Calem a boca, seus idiotas!", Seamus murmurou.

"Mas você vai ter que ter limites, não vai poder deitar no sofá com a cabeça no colo dela", disse Ron. "Porque isso é… bem, tão _indecente_-", ele riu enquanto Seamus subia as escadas, fazendo gestos obscenos para eles.

"Olha, eu não acho que vocês… acho que Seamus não vai ter nada com que se preocupar. Eu não vou convidá-la para sair", Harry disse, desconfortável.

"Por que não?"

"Eu não tenho tempo para… eu só quero me concentrar nos NEWTS e em voltar a jogar Quadribol. E no que está acontecendo fora da escola. Eu não quero nenhum tipo de distração".

Houve um desconfortável silêncio enquanto todos tentavam não pensar nas últimas notícias do Profeta. Outro sumiço. Perturbadores rumores de atividades de Comensais da Morte nas proximidades de Hogwarts. Hermione olhou para o jornal na mesa de canto do salão comunal. _"Comensal da Morte condenado Lucius Malfoy retorna da sua misteriosa ausência"_, dizia a manchete.

"Bem", Ginny limpou a garganta. "Esse foi um jeito muito legal de acabar com o clima, Harry", ela disse, e os outros riram, desconfortáveis. "Se você queria que a gente parasse de falar sobre sua vida amorosa, era só pedir".

"Desculpe".

Ginny pegou O Profeta. "Eu me perguntou se ele já pensou em mudar legalmente de nome para 'Comensal da Morte Condenado Lucius Malfoy'", ela disse.

"O que você acha que o pai do Malfoy vai fazer?", Neville perguntou em voz baixa.

"Eu não sei", Harry disse. "E acho que não quero saber".

"O que você vai fazer?", Neville perguntou hesitantemente. "Se a guerra chegar e você tiver que… ir contra Malfoy. Lutar contra ele".

"Eu não sei", Harry disse em voz baixa.

Hermione olhou para ele, pensativa. Embora Harry nunca houvesse falado a respeito, ele provavelmente já se perguntara a mesma coisa centenas de vezes nos últimos meses. Todos tinham. Mas até então era diferente, porque ele e Malfoy estavam unidos pelo elo, não havia como Malfoy lutar contra Harry sem cometer suicídio, e o sonserino não era do tipo de se sacrificar pela causa

Mas, agora…

"Eu não sei se conseguiria lutar contra ele também", Neville balançou a cabeça.

Todos o encararam, surpresos. "Mesmo?", Hermione perguntou.

"Ele não é o pai dele", Neville respondeu.

"Não, ele não é".

"Ele é nosso colega de classe. Ele não é o inimigo. Nenhum deles é, na verdade".

"Não, agora eles não são", disse Ron. "Mas, e se um deles atacasse você?"

"Se eu tivesse que me defender, sim. Mas, atacar antes…", Neville balançou a cabeça.

"Bem, vamos esperar que nunca tenhamos que descobrir", disse Ron, fechando os olhos e sinalizando o fim da discussão.

Hermione acariciou o cabelo de Ron, refletindo enquanto encarava as chamas na lareira e perdendo novamente o rumo da conversa.

Esposito estava certa. Harry e Malfoy poderiam fazer bem a muitas pessoas se tivessem ficado juntos. Na verdade, eles já tinham feito isso, mesmo que por alguns meses. Ainda que tivesse sido difícil no começo, muitas pessoas de várias casas se esforçaram para se dar bem e tinham conseguido, em diferentes níveis. Zabini e Ron, Dean e Tracey Davis — mesmo Hermione havia conseguido deixar de lado sua animosidade com Pansy Parkinson, não apenas para coisas importantes, como salvar as vidas de seus melhores amigos, mas para coisas mais simples, como organizar a surpresa para Harry e Malfoy participarem do Baile.

'_Alguns de nós podemos ser humanos'_, tanto Esposito quanto Parkinson tinham dito, e Hermione finalmente percebia que era verdade. E ela tinha quase certeza que alguns sonserinos tinham percebido isso também.

Quão longe todos eles poderiam ter ido, se Lucius Malfoy não tivesse encontrado Parnassus McKay?

**ooooooo**

**Dia 129, Quinta**

Harry suspirou, voltando para o depósito de Quadribol para pegar os livros que tinha esquecido depois do treino daquela manhã. Ele esfregou a testa, tentando afastar a dor de cabeça que havia piorado nos últimos dias.

Droga, tinha que sair dessa. Aquilo estava ficando ridículo. Não estava conseguindo se concentrar, e precisava conseguir se concentrar, por outros motivos além dos NEWTS. Que estranho, ele não tinha percebido o quanto tinha sido influenciado pelos hábitos de estudo de Draco, já que grande parte do tempo em que eles estavam juntos Draco estava estudando. E, como Harry não queria sentar e ficar assistindo ou reler 'Quabribol Através dos Tempos' pela qüinquagésima vez, a única coisa que sobrava para ele fazer era estudar também. Mas não era fácil manter esse tipo de disciplina sem conviver constantemente com uma espécie de consciência acadêmica. E as reclamações de Hermione não se comparavam.

Era fácil demais se distrair do tédio de estudar. Se não era um jogo de Snap Explosivo era Quadribol e, se não era nenhum dos dois, eram as notícias no jornal.

Ele provavelmente deveria voltar a fazer o que mesmo de quando o elo foi lançado: ficar o mais afastado possível do Profeta. Porque era fácil demais se entregar às especulações inúteis de quais notícias tinham relação com Voldemort e quais não tinham. Ou passar horas pensando no que Lucius Malfoy deveria estar planejando. Naquele dia mesmo havia sido publicada uma frase dele sobre não confiar em trouxas — combinava com as outras de suas declarações conservadoras desde que voltara de seu misterioso sumiço, e Harry não tinha idéia do que aquilo significava.

E o grifinório ainda estava esperando pelas "coisas feias" que Draco havia mais ou menos lhe avisado no dia em que o elo foi dissolvido.

O que o levava para o outro motivo da sua distração. Definitivamente, não era fácil manter os estudos enquanto ele ficava cada vez mais irritado em como estava sendo lenta a sua superação do elo. O curandeiro avisara sobre "um pouco de desorientação nos primeiros dias", mas já tinham se passado quase duas semanas e ele estava ficando cansado de sentir falta de Draco. A sensação de que estava andando sem uma parte de si tinha aprofundado de um jeito que ele não se sentia mais afetado apenas pela falta da companhia constante, mas pela vontade de querer falar com o outro nas aulas, de querer voar com ele, ou de simplesmente ouvir sua voz. E isso não estava diminuindo, pelo que Harry percebia.

E todo o lance da falta de sexo… não estava facilitando em anda. Meio-excitado estava se tornando uma condição permanente. Com tudo isso, e com a distração e o desânimo, não era de se estranhar que ele estava com dor de cabeça.

Talvez devesse convidar Hannah para sair, mesmo que a idéia não o entusiasmasse. O que era estranho; Hannah era bem bonita e ele tinha se interessado por ela, antes. Mas agora não tinha interesse algum, e… bem, era ridículo, mas ele se sentia como se estivesse cometendo uma traição, ou algo assim, só de pensar em convidá-la para sair.

Ainda mais ridículo era que a idéia de fazer qualquer coisa remotamente romântica com Hannah quase o assustava. Ele fizera sexo mais vezes e de mais maneiras que achava que fosse possível nos últimos quatro meses, e, mesmo assim, lá estava ele, alarmado com o pensamento de ficar com Hannah Abbot.

E o fator ridículo absoluto era a parte de si que estava com medo de _não _ficar ou dormir com Hannah Abbot. E se ela não quisesse sexo? E se ela quisesse conversar? Conversar com Hermione e Ginny era uma coisa, mas ele fora um desastre conversando com a única garota que chamara para sair, e não estava animado com a perspectiva de tentar novamente.

Aquilo tinha sido bom em estar com Draco. Draco nunca queria particularmente conversar e sempre queria sexo. E, quando eles conversavam, Harry nunca tinha que se preocupar com o que dizer. Exceto pelo breve período em que estavam tentando descobrir como ficar juntos de uma maneira não-hostil, a comunicação entre eles sempre tinha sido relativamente fácil. No início, tinham um padrão bem-estabelecido de ódio e insultos mútuos, e, depois da suspensão, tinham ficado confortáveis um com o outro. Além disso, Harry nunca tivera que passar metade da conversa se preocupando com o que Draco estaria pensando ou sentindo, ou ele sabia, por causa do elo, ou não sabia e não se importava.

Inacreditável. Lá estava ele, lembrando com nostalgia do seu erro de casar com Draco Malfoy, e aterrorizado com a idéia de sair com uma Lufa-Lufa. Harry quase podia ouvir a voz de Draco fazendo comentários maldosos que envolviam as palavras 'patético', 'imensuravelmente' e 'idiota'. E podia se ouvir concordando plenamente.

Não, ele realmente deveria tentar com Hannah. Afinal, aparentemente Draco tinha ficado com Pansy não muito depois que o elo foi rompido, e, se Draco podia seguir em frente, ele também podia.

Harry virou na direção do depósito e acabou colidindo com alguém que vinha pelo mesmo caminho.

"Oh, desculpe!", murmurou, tentando manter o equilíbrio quando uma voz familiar disse "Olhe por onde você-"

Ele e Draco ficaram imóveis, encarando um ao outro com os olhos arregalados.

"Oh. Erm. Desculpe. Eu, eu não estava prestando atenção-", Harry desviou o olhar primeiro, abaixando-se para pegar os livros que Draco tinha derrubado.

"Não, tudo bem… foi minha culpa, eu não estava, erm…" Draco se interrompeu.

"Aqui", Harry levantou, entregando os livros para Draco.

"Obrigado".

Os dois olharam para o chão por um momento.

Harry limpou a garganta. "Erm… é bom te ver-", ele fez uma careta assim que as palavras saíram da sua boca por pensar como elas soavam idiotas. Eles se viam o tempo todo. "Fora da aula, quer dizer".

Um breve sorriso, rapidamente reprimido, da parte de Draco. "Sim". Ele limpou a garganta também. "Como… como você está?"

"Tudo bem", Harry disse rapidamente. "Erm… você?"

"Sim, bem".

"Eu ouvi… quer dizer, eu li que seu pai voltou".

"Sim".

"Isso é… bom, não é?"

"Oh, sim. Sim, isso é… é bom".

Merda, aquilo era tão estranho. Harry limpou a garganta de novo. "Eu acho que é melhor nós, erm…"

"Sim", Draco concordou com a cabeça, e Harry começou a se afastar, e então levantou o olhar quando Draco limpou a garganta novamente.

"Como… como você está, de verdade?", Draco perguntou rapidamente.

Harry deu de ombros, desconfortável, mas lhe lançou um pequeno sorriso. "Erm… tudo bem. Mas… ainda é meio estranho, não é?"

"Sim".

"As coisas estão… bem, na Sonserina?"

"Erm… mais ou menos", disse Draco, evasivo.

"Mesmo?"

Draco deu de ombros. "Nott ainda está sendo um pentelho, mas…"

"Mas você saberia que algo estava errado se ele não estivesse".

Draco riu. "É".

"Você… não me diga, obviamente, se você não puder, mas eu só estava pensando… você descobriu alguma coisa sobre McKay…", ele se interrompeu, desconfortavelmente consciente de que Draco poderia não dizer nada para ele, mesmo se soubesse.

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Ele era um Comensal da Morte. Isso é tudo que eu sei. E não sei como meu pai o encontrou… ou como conseguiu entregá-lo, ou se ele tinha alguma relação com alguém daqui".

"Que pena".

"Sim".

E não havia mais nada a dizer, Harry percebeu. Apesar do fato de que nenhum dos dois parecia ter pressa para se livrar do outro, eles não tinham mais nada para conversar.

E essa era uma coisa boa. Ele se repreendeu mentalmente e balançou a cabeça. "Bem. É melhor eu ir pegar meus…"

"É, eu também".

Eles passaram um pelo outro, e então Harry pensou em uma coisa e se virou. "Draco?"

"Sim?"

"Eu vi que você voltou ao time. Eles já estão melhores".

Draco sorriu. "Nós vamos acabar com vocês no último jogo".

Harry sorriu de volta. "Eles não estão tão bem assim".

Draco deu de ombros. "Seu time pode ter jogadores melhores, mas o goleiro de vocês é terrível. E o apanhador também não é muito bom".

"Eu sou melhor em partidas, lembra? E aprendi um pouco com seu estilo de jogar também".

"Não vai adiantar nada", Draco desdenhou. "Mas boa sorte contra a Lufa-Lufa".

"Obrigado".

E eles continuaram a caminhar.

Harry entrou no depósito e se inclinou contra a porta. Por deus, aquilo era ridículo… ele estava… a dor de cabeça fora esquecida, e ele estava corado e tremia um pouco, com uma sensação quente no peito como se alguma coisa maravilhosa tivesse acontecido, ao invés de uma simples e estranha e horrível conversa com seu… ex.

Continue em frente. Continue em frente e caia na real. Não foi nada de mais. Harry alinhou os ombros e foi procurar seus livros.

**ooooooo**  
**ooooooo**

**

* * *

**

**Nota da dupla de duas**_: Muito obrigada pelos comentários de vocês, ficamos toda sorrisos cada vez que abrimos os e-mails e vimos uma nova review. Aliás, agradecemos também a todos que leram e comentaram "Mudança de Maré". A Cissy é uma graça não? _

**Nota da tradutora**_: Owww… (-abraça Harry-)! Ai, que dó do pequeno Cicatriz! Tão Emo! Não que eu possa culpá-lo, muito pelo contrário, solidarizo com a sua dor. Eu também ficaria arrasada em perder alguém tão lindo e tão loiro como Draco Malfoy. Esse capítulo é tão "não-não-não, isso não pode estar acontecendo, seus dois idiotas, cai fora, Pansy, eu quero o elo de volta A-GO-RA!". Snif. Mas calma que ainda fica pior! (huahuahua)_

**Nota da beta**_: "Também não se sabe qual será o futuro de McKay. Não parece haver planos de levá-lo a julgamento pelos acontecimentos em Hogwarts," — Até porque, sejamos sinceros, qual seria a acusação? 'Comensal da Morte, responsável pelo feitiço que uniu o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e Draco Malfoy, causou perturbação em fãs de slash por todo mundo'? _


	17. de 8 a 11 de Fevereiro

**Bond  
**por **Anna Fugazzi**

Tradução para o português: **Calíope Amphora  
**Betagem da tradução: **Dana Norram**

**Capítulo 17**  
**de 8 a 11 de Fevereiro**

**Dia 133, Segunda**

"O quê? Não, ele não está", Pansy estava rindo quando Draco sentou-se ao lado dela. "Draco, diz pra eles. Você não se ofereceu para ajudar os sonserinos a estudar para os NIEMs em poções, se ofereceu?"

Draco riu, servindo-se de suco de abóbora. "Não, mas eu deveria — e na primeira lição, iria ensiná-los a fazer uma poção de sono que os manteria acordados pelo resto do ano, para eles aprenderem a não confiar em alunos veteranos".

"Muito engraçado. Mas você poderia ajudar alguns deles, sabe…", Queenie disse entre a onda de risadas.

"E por que eu faria isso?"

"Porque é algo decente a se fazer?"

"…e?"

"Minha irmã não se importaria em pagar pela ajuda", disse Queenie.

"Que ótima idéia, Queenie. Eu preciso mesmo de cada sicle que puder juntar, você sabe como meu pai é pão-duro- oh, desculpe, é da sua família que eu estou falando".

"Mas você não saiu para estudar com alguém ontem?", Crabbe perguntou.

"Aquilo era para _eu _estudar, não para ensinar, e era Feitiços, não Poções".

"Estamos tendo problemas para acompanhar as matérias, hein?" Queenie disse maldosamente.

"_Nós_ estamos, sim. No meu caso, possivelmente é por ter mudado de sala no meio do ano escolar. Tenho certeza que você tem um motivo igualmente válido", ele disse em tom bondoso, e Queenie fez uma careta e desviou o olhar.

"Stephen Cornfoot está te ensinando, não é?" perguntou Blaise. "Ele me ajudou com Runas no ano passado. Cara útil".

"Mas meio devagar para um Corvinal", Pansy opinou. "Quanto tempo demorou para ele perceber que você só bate os olhos para os garotos, mas nunca segue em frente?"

Blaise riu maliciosamente. "Tempo suficiente para três redações com nota máxima e um novo jogo de penas EagleLight da minha mãe",

Draco escondeu um sorriso. Um cara muito útil, Cornfoot, embora a história das aulas de feitiços fosse apenas uma desculpa no seu caso. Cornfoot tinha, alguns dias atrás, feito uma proposta para ele do meio do nada. O sonserino aceitou, depois de alguns momentos de surpresa. Draco nunca tinha olhado duas vezes para Cornfoot, mas não era averso a uma transa rápida, ou a algumas transas rápidas. Afinal, um corpo atraente e disponível era um corpo atraente e disponível. Cornfoot certamente era útil em manter sua vida de solteiro longe da gélida privação sexual.

Queenie torceu o nariz em desprezo, levantando o olhar quando o correio chegou para pegar seu exemplar do Profeta. Draco distraidamente recolheu o pacote de doces entregues pela coruja de sua mãe e deu um petisco para a ave. Tomou um gole de suco de abóbora enquanto desfazia o laço envolvendo os doces e levantou o olhar quando Queenie soltou uma exclamação por algo que acabara de ler no jornal.

"Oh, meu de-", os olhos dela se voltaram para Draco, sua boca em um 'O' mudo. O loiro revirou os olhos para o cansativo teatro de Queenie, deu outro gole no suco e se inclinou para ver a primeira página-

-e engasgou ao ler a manchete, Queenie completamente esquecida.

_O Menino Que Sobreviveu, Marido Abusivo?_

Draco engoliu o suco com dificuldade, largou os doces e puxou o jornal para perto, sua respiração acelerando pelas palavras que dançavam na frente de seus olhos.

_...breve casamento ... parece ter sido violento... cônjuge foi duas vezes tratado com sérios danos físicos sofridos nas mãos do sr. Potter... enfermeira da escola estava tão preocupada com sua segurança que contatou uma curandeira do St. Mungus..._

Nenhuma palavra sobre o fato de que tal curandeira tinha descartado as preocupações de Pomfrey sem pensar duas vezes. Ele ia matar essa jornalista. E Pomfrey. E provavelmente seu pai também.

_...condição de anonimato, "Potter deu um soco no rosto dele, bem no meio do Grande Salão. E ninguém fez nada a respeito, simplesmente mandaram que eles ficassem sozinhos por quatro dias"._

_Lucius_ _Malfoy expressou choque com os rumores sobre o sofrimento de seu filho… foi defensor convicto da idéia de interná-los em St. Mungus…_

Sim, definitivamente seu pai também. Draco cerrou os dentes.

_...me asseguraram que meu filho queria permanecer na escola, mas, com um marido violento e um grupo de adultos que só parecia querer manter tudo em segredo, eu agora me pergunto se ele tinha liberdade para expressar suas vontades verdadeiras"._

"Mas que _merda_-" Draco se viu sem palavras, a fúria se espalhando por ele em explosões de calor. Jogou o jornal no chão. "Que _lixo!_" O loiro olhou para a mesa da Grifinória, registrando vagamente os murmurinhos ao redor quando Harry olhou por cima do seu jornal e encontrou o olhar de Draco, seus olhos parecendo escuros no rosto pálido.

Draco balançou a cabeça, uma centena de coisas na ponta da sua língua — não deixe isso te abalar, você não fez nada de errado, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, é o idiota do meu pai, que Mordred o amaldiçoe — e as pessoas provavelmente estavam observando os dois. Em destaque — mesmo depois de um _divórcio_, eles-

Sem se permitir parar para pensar no que deveria fazer e no que seu pai desejaria que ele fizesse, Draco levantou e acenou com a cabeça para a porta, num sinal claro para Harry se juntar a ele para uma conversa longe do maldito palco que o Grande Salão se tornara. Esperou pacientemente quando Harry hesitou, e então murmurou algo para Granger antes de levantar e caminhar na sua direção.

"Draco… isso é mesmo-", ele ouviu Crabbe começar a dizer e retrucou sem se dar o trabalho de desviar o olhar de Harry.

"_Não_, seu imbecil — eu, _abusado_ pelo Maldito Harry Potter¹? Use seu cérebro por meio segundo!", ele se distanciou da mesa e se juntou a Harry, tocando seu braço e os conduzindo para a porta, sem confiar em si mesmo para dizer qualquer coisa antes que eles estivessem sozinhos.

A porta fechou atrás deles, e ele encarou Harry, repentinamente sem conseguir pensar no que dizer. "Eu… Eu- que merda, Harry, isso-", ele começou, e Harry o interrompeu, um tremor nítido na sua voz tensa.

"Como é que alguém descobriu sobre-"

"Eu não-"

"Para quem você disse?"

Draco piscou. "Como?"

"Você falou para o jornal?" Harry perguntou de modo seco.

"_O quê?_"

"Não seria a primeira vez que você-"

"Como-", a visão de Draco ficou turva de raiva. "Como você ousa- isso foi há _anos_!"

"Como _EU _ouso- sou eu que estou na capa do Profeta sendo taxado de violento -"

"E eu estou lá como seu maldito saco de pancadas, como se eu não tivesse como me defender e- CAI FORA!", Draco gritou para uma garota da Corvinal de olhos arregalados que inadvertidamente abriu a porta do Grande Salão atrás de Harry. Harry se virou e colocou a mão no tórax de Draco, o empurrando para trás enquanto o loiro sacava a varinha e apontava para a garota assustada.

"Volte para dentro", Harry disse para ela com urgência, segurando a mão na qual Draco empunhava a varinha. "Controle-se!", ele gritou para Draco.

A raiva de Draco explodiu. "Me controlar?", ele empurrou Harry para trás, e o grifinório bateu com as costas na porta. "Você acabou de me acusar de ir até o jornal e dizer a eles que você me espancou! Você-"

"DESCULPE!", Harry gritou, interrompendo o surto de Draco. "Me desculpe. Eu não deveria ter dito isso. Caramba, controle-se antes que você machuque alguém!" Draco o encarou, momentaneamente acalmado pelo pedido de desculpas. "Olha, você está possesso, eu entendi, está bem? Eu perdi o controle. Mas azarar uma garota de 13 anos não vai ajudar em nada".

Draco franziu a testa, sua fúria diminuindo devagar, mas com o coração ainda disparado. Harry levantou os óculos e esfregou o nariz, inconscientemente colocando uma mão no braço de Draco para acalmá-lo enquanto também franzia a testa, pensando.

"Você sabe como isso aconteceu?" Harry perguntou por fim, colocando os óculos novamente. "Você acha que talvez Pansy-"

"Não Pansy. Meu _pai_", respondeu Draco amargamente.

"Você acha que seu pai recorreu ao Profeta?"

"Eu sei que sim".

"Como ele descobriu-"

"Ele conseguiu nossas fichas médicas". Harry ficou pálido. "Eu não sei como ou quanto ele viu, mas definitivamente viu o registro do que aconteceu durante a suspensão".

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. "Foi sobre isso que você tentou me avisar-"

"_Sim_, droga", disse Draco, e não ficou contente com o olhar magoado e raivoso de Harry.

"Por que você não me disse?"

"Eu disse!"

"Você disse… o que foi aquilo, um criptograma? Por que você não-"

"Eu te avisei que meu pai poderia tornar as coisas feias para você! Que droga, eu não precisava fazer isso! O que você queria? 'Olha, eu sei que nós estamos prestes a nos divorciar e que nunca estivemos do mesmo lado, e o meu pai espera que eu demonstre o mínimo de lealdade com a minha família, mas deixe-me te contar os planos dele, só para descontrair'?"

A porta abriu de novo, e McGonagall apareceu.

"_O que foi?_", Harry disse rudemente. McGonagall o encarou com um olhar duro, e Draco repassou mentalmente os eventos do ponto de vista das pessoas no Grande Salão. O Profeta chegou com uma manchete chocante acusando Harry Potter de ser violento com seu marido; tal marido surtou, os dois saíram do Grande Salão; a suposta vítima de violência quase azarou uma criança que tentava sair do Grande Salão-

"Nós não podemos ficar aqui. Vamos embora", Draco disse, e McGonagall levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. O sonserino limpou a garganta e se forçou a usar um tom respeitoso. "Professora, nós precisamos conversar sobre isso, voltaremos logo".

"Muito bem, sr. Malfoy," ela disse calmamente. "Mas eu sugiro que vocês fiquem onde os professores possam observá-los". Harry ficou boquiaberto em horrorizada descrença. McGonagall levantou a mão para acalmá-lo. "Isso é para a sua própria proteção, Potter. Para que ninguém possa acusá-lo de se comportar inadequadamente em relação ao sr. Malfoy. Também não ficaria bem para a direção da escola permitir que vocês dois fiquem sozinhos um com o outro depois que acusações dessa natureza foram feitas contra você".

A expressão no rosto de Harry se fechou, mas ele concordou com a cabeça.

"Eu sugiro o Grande Salão, já que a maioria dos alunos está indo para as aulas", McGonagall disse e abriu um pouco mais a porta, sinalizando para os alunos que tinham acabado o café da manhã que eles podiam sair. Os três ficaram de lado enquanto um grande grupo de estudantes passou por eles, alguns cuidadosamente não olhando para Draco e Harry, outros sem disfarçar que os observavam. Draco apertou os lábios e desviou o olhar para o chão.

Os dois finalmente entraram de novo no Grande Salão, já meio vazio, e se acomodaram na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, longe dos outros alunos, trazendo as mochilas para perto com um 'Accio' e caindo em um silêncio desconfortável.

"Olha, eu… me desculpe", Harry começou, meio constrangido. "Foi realmente sem noção, te acusar daquele jeito".

"Certo, desculpas aceitas", Draco disse de modo seco.

"Você sabe se… há alguma intenção por trás daquele artigo?" Harry perguntou com cautela. "Além de me prejudicar?"

"Por quê, você acha que não foi o suficiente?"

"Não, foi mais do que suficiente, obrigado. Eu só estava pensando…"

"Não. Essa foi a única intenção, pelo que eu sei". Ele esfregou a testa. "Me… me desculpe, eu falo com a jornalista e digo que... droga…", Draco se interrompeu.

"O quê?"

"Não vai adiantar nada. Ele não deixou brechas. Se eu disser qualquer coisa para te defender, vai parecer que só estou fazendo isso porque estou com medo de você. E, se houver uma investigação que não resultar em nada, vai parecer que ela foi manipulada. Merda".

"Tudo bem".

"Tudo bem, nada. Para começar, isso me faz parecer uma vítima, como se eu não pudesse me defender — por Mordred, uma das duas vezes em que a gente foi parar no hospital eu quebrei o seu nariz, e a escola inteira presenciou isso!"

"Eu acho que isso não importa".

"Não, tudo o que importa para o meu pai é te prejudicar. Meu papel não importa".

"Importa para mim".

Draco acenou com a cabeça fracamente.

"E importa para mim você ter se oferecido para esclarecer as coisas com O Profeta. Independentemente de ser pela minha reputação ou pela sua". Harry lhe lançou um pequeno sorriso. "Eu agradeço a oferta".

"Você não fez nada de errado", Draco repetiu pela décima vez. "Aliás, se é para culpar alguém, foi minha culpa aquele dia".

"E você nunca me explicou por quê".

"Porque eu não conseguia-", ele parou e balançou a cabeça.

"O quê?"

Draco esfregou a testa, cansado. "Não importa". Não, não importava — e, além disso, ele não quisera contar para Harry seus motivos nem quando realmente importava, não iria fazê-lo agora.

"Você… você está bem?" Harry perguntou.

"Sim, tudo bem". Ele limpou a garganta. "E você?"

Harry deu de ombros. "Eu supero. Já disseram coisas piores a meu respeito", ele disse com um sorriso torto.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e olhou para a mesa.

"Então, nós estamos de volta ao noticiário. Não é familiar e acolhedor?" Harry disse, seu sorriso agora muito mais forçado.

"Bastante". Draco balançou a cabeça. "Eu realmente pensei que não teria mais que agüentar isso depois que o elo foi desfeito". Harry sorriu, mas não disse nada, e Draco ficou surpreso por como ele não sentia a menor vontade de levantar e ir embora. Não tão rápido; eles tinham acabado de passar por um choque horrível, e o loiro realmente não queria levantar e seguir com o seu dia, especialmente porque — como não podia deixar de ser — isso significava ir para a aula de Poções.

"Como… como você está, tirando isso?"

"Bem", Harry disse, meio surpreso.

"Eu assisti ao último treino de Quadribol de vocês".

"Ainda acha que você vai acabar com a gente?", Harry perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

Draco abriu um sorriso maldoso. "Você estava doente? Parecia que não conseguiria apanhar o pomo nem se sua vida dependesse disso".

"Eu estava meio ocupado tentando manter os batedores alinhados, se você quer saber", disse Harry. "E, sim, eu não estava me sentindo muito bem, mas estou melhor agora e com certeza vou acabar com você no último jogo. Poderia acabar com você no seu melhor dia mesmo se eu estivesse com varíola de dragão".

Draco riu. "Vai sonhando. Mas tenho que admitir que Weasley melhorou bastante — oh, mas ele é um caso perdido, eu esqueci".

"Ele é um bom goleiro quando está confiante", Harry disse firmemente.

"Minha oferta continua de pé, viu — posso azarar o narrador na partida contra a Lufa-Lufa para que ele fique babando no Weasley como Lavender Brown nos seus piores dias".

Eles riram juntos, e Draco acabou reparando em um Lufa-Lufa do segundo ano, que os encarava com os olhos arregalados. Isso o fez lembrar que, não importava o quanto aquilo parecesse natural, não era. Não mais.

"É melhor… é melhor nós irmos para aula", ele disse, relutante.

"Sim". Harry olhou ao redor. "É melhor não dar mais assunto para as páginas de fofoca". Draco abriu a boca, mas Harry foi mais rápido, "E, se você for pedir desculpas pela reportagem de novo, não faça isso. Você não é seu pai".

"Obrigado". Eles levantaram, pegaram as mochilas e começaram a andar.

"Na verdade", disse Harry, "acho que eu que deveria te pedir desculpas pelo outro dia, aquela foto de nós dois conversando do lado de fora do depósito de Quadribol".

"Ah, isso, é", Draco deu de ombros, sentindo novamente a sensação de "viver-em-um-aquário". A foto tinha sido pequena e de má qualidade, mas os jornais ficaram deliciados, e a manchete do O Pasquim gritava "Apenas amigos de novo — Ou mais?"

"Seu pai ficou bravo?"

"Não me disse nada. Mas eu quase passei mal com aquela frase dele no Profeta, 'Eu repeito a privacidade do meu filho'". Ele fez uma pausa. "'Respeita minha privacidade', meu rabo. Desde quando, eu queria perguntar".

Harry riu, e Draco mordeu o lábio. Aquilo… não tinha sido respeitoso. Seu pai certamente esperava mais dele. Mas, naquele momento, depois de ser exposto como vítima de abuso matrimonial na primeira página do Profeta pelo bem das maquinações políticas de Lucius Malfoy, Draco se sentiu no direito de fazer piadas por alguns segundos.

"E então, como você está indo em Poções?", ele disse, mudando de assunto.

"Eu? Bem. Hermione está me ajudando de onde você parou. Estou indo bem até em Aritmancia. Mas Transfiguração é um problema".

"Eu achava que essa era uma das suas melhores matérias".

"Normalmente, sim. Mas não essa parte. Além disso, eu estou trabalhando com Lisa Turpin e Stephen Cornfoot agora, e…" Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Eles não te ajudam?"

"Eles tentam, mas eu não entendo".

"Que estranho. Cornfoot é meu parceiro em Feitiços agora. Eu acho que ele é bem útil", Draco disse, e quase riu quando pegou o duplo sentido não-intencional da frase. "Você sabe, corvinal. Muito eficiente".

"Eu não entendo metade do que ele diz", confessou Harry. "Estou ficando perdido na aula, e McGonagall não está ensinando a mesma matéria para os grifinórios, então nem a Hermione pode me ajudar".

"Esse sou eu em Herbologia. A Sonserina não está tendo as mesmas coisas que nós, e eu não consigo me dar o trabalho de tentar entender sozinho".

"Você nunca pareceu ter muito problemas com isso antes".

"Entre você e Longbottom, era difícil não pegar alguma coisa. Mas estou sentado com Hannah Abbott agora. Ela é uma garota bonita, mas meio lerda".

"Ela não é tão ruim", Harry disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"Ela não fala mais de duas palavras por vez".

"Ela só é tímida".

Eles chegaram na sala de Poções, e Draco suprimiu um suspiro antes de colocar a mão na maçaneta da porta. Ele se virou com curiosidade quando Harry soltou uma pequena exclamação.

"Sim?"

"Eu… eu poderia te ajudar, com Herbologia. Se você quiser. Eu sou bom nessa matéria".

"Como?"

Harry desviou o olhar, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. "Seria… legal, a gente não ter que ficar nos evitando o tempo todo".

Draco respirou fundo. "Sim, seria". Ele fez uma pausa. "Mas é o que nós temos que fazer. O curandeiro disse que seria estranho, no começo, mas, eventualmente…"

Harry engoliu em seco e concordou com a cabeça, parecendo que iria dizer para eles esquecerem, então. Draco se chutou mentalmente, desejando poder retirar o que dissera. E a sensação deve ter passado para Harry de algum jeito, porque ele levantou o rosto, procurando em seu olhar por algo, que pareceu encontrar.

O elo havia ensinado a Draco as expressões de Harry de acordo com o que ele sentia. E, naquele momento, embora ele não podesse sentir, sabia que Harry estava incerto, tímido e querendo conversar com ele. E tenso. Muito tenso.

Assim como Draco. Ele estava até tendo problemas para respirar. Por causa de Herbologia.

"Eu…" Harry limpou a garganta. "Eu sinto sua falta".

O problema para respirar não estava melhorando.

"Eu… eu também", Draco finalmente disse.

E os dois soltaram a respiração ao mesmo tempo.

Harry engoliu com dificuldade e cobriu devagar a mão de Draco na maçaneta com a sua. "Mesmo?"

"Mesmo". Draco respirou fundo. "Mas… o curandeiro disse…"

Harry suspirou e abaixou a mão.

É. De volta para realidade. Mas era legal saber que pelo menos Draco não era o único se sentindo daquele jeito, mas, realmente, isso não mudava nada.

"Eu sei", disse Harry. "Eu sei, nós não deveríamos". Ele limpou a garganta. "Mas… mas que mal pode haver? Quer dizer…"

Draco balançou a cabeça, dizendo a si mesmo que seria o cúmulo da estupidez fazer algo além de evitar Harry como se ele fosse uma Praga de Pogrebin². Ele se preparou para dizer isso, e quase se estapeou quando o que saiu da sua boca foi "Bem…"

"Eu, eu não estou dizendo nada, você sabe, inapropriado, é que… parece idiotice nem, nem estudar juntos e coisas assim".

"É, tudo bem", Draco disse antes que se desse tempo de pensar. "Sim, isso seria legal".

"Sério?", os olhos se Harry se arregalaram um pouco.

"Por que não?"

**ooooooo**

'Por que não, realmente', ele ainda estava se perguntando enquanto se trocava para ir para a cama naquela noite.

Aquilo tinha sido muito, muito estúpido. Monumentalmente estúpido. Era para ele seguir em frente com a sua vida, o que não incluía mergulhar de cabeça numa idiotice irremediavelmente infame como aquela. Um mergulho gigante, como concordar com um encontro no dia seguinte para trocar anotações de Herbologia e Transfiguração.

Draco estava seguindo em frente com sua vida. Aproveitando a liberdade de estar sozinho, de não ter que lidar com os amigos de Harry, de não ter que lidar com estar nos jornais-

Exceto que isso também era um dos motivos de ele e Harry terem tido aquele adorável momento, não era? Draco estava lidando bem com 'ficar longe dele', mas então seu pai tinha que fazer algo que jogasse um de volta para o outro. E Lucius provavelmente nem consideraria a idéia de que podia haver algo de errado no que ele tinha feito; tudo que ele deveria ter pensado era que tinha uma chance de marcar pontos com o Lorde das Trevas, e pro inferno o que isso fizesse com seu próprio filho.

Embora… talvez aquela reportagem foi o que seu pai quis dizer por "compensar". Não parecia grande o suficiente para Draco, mas o Lorde das Trevas podia ser meio estranho às vezes, especialmente no que se referia a Harry. Se fosse esse o caso, seu pai provavelmente poderia ser perdoado por arrastar o nome de Draco na lama ao mesmo tempo em que o de Harry.

Droga, mas teria sido bom pelo menos ter sabido de antemão o que seu pai pretendia com aquela reportagem. Mas seria pedir demais, é claro. Seu pai nunca via necessidade de dar informação suficiente para ele sobre nada; ou ele achava que Draco entenderia sozinho, ou que não era digno de ser informado. Ou talvez ele nem pensasse a respeito.

O que era um pouco irritante em circunstâncias normais, mas enfurecedor quando as ações da sua família tinham um impacto tão direto em si. Draco não sabia mais agora do que no segundo ano, o lance do herdeiro de Slytherin, ou no quinto ano, quando seu pai liderou um ataque ao Ministério da Magia — mas agora era pior, porque as coisas acontecendo sem o seu conhecimento tinham a ver com seu maldito elo. Na semana passada, ele tinha lido em uma matéria que Parnassus McKay fora encontrado morto na prisão— e ele não tinha idéia de como, por quê, ou se sua família estava ou não envolvida. E, agora, aquilo…

Ele só esperava que seu pequeno surto naquela manhã não chegasse nos ouvidos de seu pai. Embora, se chegasse, ele poderia alegar o mesmo que dissera a Harry: não importava o que ele fizesse, o nome de Harry havia sido manchado e seu pai se certificara de que nada que Draco pudesse dizer ou negar faria muita diferença. Ele só esperava que conseguisse convencer seu pai de que ele tinha concluído isso tudo _antes_ e não depois do surto.

E ele também esperava que, se chegasse nos ouvidos de seu pai que ele e Harry se enconrariam fora das aulas, conseguisse convencê-lo que era por razões puramente acadêmicas. O que era verdade. Mesmo.

Certo.

Draco suspirou profundamente. A única coisa mais idiota do que concordar em encontrar Harry era fingir para si mesmo que aquilo não significava nada além de trabalhos escolares. Até mesmo a negação tem um limite.

E ele já tinha uma cota de negação bastante grande nos últimos tempos.

Negação estava dormindo com Pansy e Stephen Cornfoot e dizendo a si mesmo que aquilo era suficiente para ele. Tentando convencê-lo de que ele tinha superado Harry. Se isso fosse mesmo verdade, ele não seria idiota a ponto de ignorar os avisos gritantes na sua cabeça hoje, os sinais claros na voz e nos olhos de Harry que diziam que ele não estava interessado em lição de casa, a inaceitável resposta positiva que ele deu, agarrando a chance de ver Harry sozinho.

Seu pai iria matá-lo se descobrisse. E lá estava ele, teimosamente determinado a fazê-lo, simplesmente porque queria. Porque liberdade, independência, Pansy e Cornfoot não eram suficientes para compensar o que ele tinha perdido.

Não chegavam nem perto. Pansy era uma boa amiga e ele gostava muito dela, e tocá-la era obviamente um progresso em relação a tocar a si mesmo, mas ela não fazia seu sangue ferver. Nunca tinha feito. E o sentimento era mútuo — ela se divertia, ele sabia disso, mas não tinha que morder os lábios para se impedir de gemer antes mesmo de Draco beijá-la, como Harry fazia.

E Cornfoot… de novo, prazeiroso, e definitivamente melhor do que nada. Mas nada de especial também. Ele não apenas tinha sido meio desajeitado e causado desconforto em Draco na primeira vez deles juntos, além de ter apressado demais o fim, mas também ficara extremamente nervoso e sem saber o que fazer. Porque, embora ele não fosse virgem, nunca tinha feito sexo com outro garoto antes. E seu nervosismo, ao contrário do de Harry, não tinha sido adorável ou excitante. Cornfoot tinha feito uma pergunta atrás da outra, até que Draco se encheu e recomendou que ele trouxesse uma Pena de Repetição na vez seguinte.

Por sorte, ele não fez isso, e a vez seguinte foi mais aproveitável. Draco disse a si mesmo que ele melhoraria, que ele tinha potencial, e que Harry não tinha sido um _expert_ de primeira também…

Só que ele não podia deixar de lembrar como Harry tinha inclinado a cabeça para trás e murmurado palavras sem sentido no calor da paixão. Harry tinha mordido a própria mão para se impedir de gritar na primeira vez que Draco tinha feito sexo oral nele. A excitação de Harry sempre colocava fogo na de Draco — mesmo as memórias deles juntos tinham esse efeito, ele percebeu, insatisfeito, enquanto escorregava a mão por debaixo das cobertas para se tocar, fechando os olhos e lembrando das faíscas que os dois juntos sempre produziam. Ele só parou para verificar se tinha feito um feitiço de silêncio nas cortinas ao redor da cama. O que lhe lembrou de um momento ligeiramente vergonhoso, mas bastante excitante, logo depois da volta às aulas no começo do ano, quando eles esqueceram de lançar um feitiço de privacidade e se assustaram ao ouvir a voz raivosa de Blaise do outro lado do quarto, respondendo aos pedidos ofegantes de Draco para Harry.

"Oh, _definitivamente, _deixa o Draco te chupar, Potter, se isso calar a boca dele. Eu tenho que fazer uma apresentação de História da Magia amanhã e essa festinha de vocês não está me ajudando em nada a entender a Convenção Internacional de Warlock".

Draco fechou os olhos, sua mão se movendo mais rápido, e ele sorriu maliciosamente quando lembrou de como Harry ficou corado de vergonha e murmurou um feitiço de silêncio no mesmo instante. O sonserino imaginou que Harry iria se afastar e pedir para que eles fossem para o dormitório próprio, mas, ao invés disso, Harry empurrou Draco de costas na cama, cobriu sua boca com a dele e continuou o que eles estavam fazendo, levando-os rapidamente ao orgasmo e murmurando algo como "para o bem de Zabini, sabe". As inibições de Harry terem sido completamente vencidas por sua libido fora — e ainda era — algo extremamente excitante.

Draco chegou ao clímax, embalado por aquela lembrança.

Ele se limpou e disse firmemente para si mesmo que estar com Harry não seria a mesma coisa se — certo, não sejamos ingênuos — _quando _eles dormissem juntos de novo. Pomfrey havia dito que o feitiço do elo era o que fazia ser tão intenso. E ele não estava mais lá. Talvez depois que eles dormissem juntos, sem elo, Draco conseguisse aceitar que aquilo do que ele sentia falta não existia mais. E passaria a ansiar por sentir aquele tipo de intensidade de novo com sua futura esposa, uma apropriada garota de puro-sangue de uma boa família.

E então, ele disse a si mesmo, não precisaria mais viver em negação.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 134, Terça**

"Patético. Totalmente patético".

"Não é tão fácil assim!"

"Tente de novo", Draco disse, confortavelmente acomodado em sua cadeira verde e prata.

Harry estreitou os olhos para seu cachecol, que o desafiava, amontoado no chão da sala vazia. "_Pannoseta_", disse ele firmemente.

O cachecol se moveu um pouco, mas continuou um amontoado.

"Por que você não treinou isso durante a aula?"

"Lisa e Stephen estavam ocupados demais discutindo sobre qual era a cadeira mais sólida e se sólido era melhor do que leve".

"Corvinais", Draco resmungou.

"Lisa também estava brigando com Stephen por ter cancelado a sessão de estudos deles de Transfiguração no domingo. Acusou ele de ter ido estudar com um Lufa-Lufa, já que a prova deles foi na semana passada".

"Trair seu parceiro de estudos", Draco rodou os olhos, "o pior pecado de um corvinal". Harry riu, e então olhou para seu cachecol no chão. Droga, aquela normalmente era uma de suas melhores matérias. "Apenas pense na cadeira que você quer", Draco o lembrou. "As palavras não são importantes, você sabe disso, a questão é manter o que você quer em mente. As palavras só ajudam a focar seus pensamentos".

"Certo, é verdade", ele disse, tentando não soar impaciente porque Draco lhe lembrava de algo que qualquer terceiroanista sabia. Ele franziu a testa e olhou para o cachecol. "Talvez ajudaria se eu pudesse entender para que esse feitiço seria útil".

"Por favor, me diga que você não está falando sério", Draco disse em uma voz sentida. "Você está em um pântano, fica cansado e não quer sentar na lama. Você tira seu cachecol e o transforma em uma cadeira. Você não acha isso útil?"

"Acho que sim", Harry disse sem entusiasmo.

"Eu sei, eu sei, grifinórios adoram sentar na lama", Draco murmurou. Harry refletiu que houve um tempo em que essa teria sido a deixa para uma série de insultos com a palavra "lama".

Certo. A cadeira. Ele se concentrou no cachecol, tentando pensar em como queria que ele ficasse depois do feitiço. E não em Draco, parecendo completamente confortável e acabando com a sua concentração.

Inferno.

Droga, ele não conseguia, não podia se concentrar. Não era como tinham sido os últimos meses do elo, quando estar com Draco era perfeitamente normal e, aliás, o fazia sentir-se ainda mais concentrado, a estabilidade do elo entre eles servindo como uma base firme para suas vidas. A presença de Draco não era nada relaxante naquele momento. Era confortante, mas o distraía completamente. Harry estava hiper-alerta e concentrado agora que podia ver e estar perto dele, mas só conseguia se concentrar no fato de que Draco estava lá. Não ajudava em nada que ele ficava lembrando da expressão no rosto de Draco no dia anterior quando eles falaram sobre o encontro, e ele tinha quase certeza, mesmo sem o elo, de que Draco não estava interessado em praticar Transfiguração ou fazer imitações McGonagall e Neville ou trocar anotações de Herbologia.

Era como tinha sido com Cho, esse conflito entre querer desesperadamente estar com alguém, mas ficar desnorteado com a proximidade dessa pessoa. Draco o azaria até a morte se suspeitasse que Harry estava comparando eles dois, mas era verdade.

Ele respirou fundo. Draco não era Cho Chang, e Harry não tinha mais quinze anos. Ele baixou a varinha.

"O que foi?", Draco perguntou.

"Eu acho que não consigo fazer isso", ele disse devagar.

"Por que não?"

"Eu… é esse negócio de 'vamos apenas ser amigos', é muito… eu não consigo".

Silêncio.

Ele limpou a garganta. "É muito… desconcentrante".

Houve uma pausa, e então Draco engoliu com dificuldade e levantou, murmurou um '_Finite Incantatum_' e colocou seu cachecol no bolso. "Duas escolhas, então. Educadamente nos evitar ou não tentar ser 'apenas amigos'".

Harry levantou o olhar. Ele tinha muita experiência em distinguir a expressão de Draco quando ele queria alguma coisa. Ele não precisava do elo. Ele sabia.

Harry se aproximou um pouco e olhou Draco nos olhos. Viu hesitação, timidez… e o mesmo desejo que ele próprio sentia. Aproximou-se mais, devagar, esperando que Draco se afastasse a qualquer segundo. Inferno, esperando que ele próprio se afastasse a qualquer segundo.

Nenhum deles se afastou.

Ele tocou o braço de Draco suavemente. "Você tem certeza…"

Draco hesitou e abaixou o olhar. "Meu pai me mata se…"

"Eu sei. Essa provavelmente não é uma boa idéia…" Harry se interrompeu.

Draco levantou o olhar e… oh, droga. Sim, os dois sabiam qual era a coisa inteligente a se fazer. Mas nenhum deles nunca fora muito inteligente em relação ao outro. Por que esperar que isso mudaria e eles agiriam de modo inteligente em relação a essa amizade — ou o que quer que fosse — no lugar do ódio?

Ele se aproximou, sem conseguir se impedir. E, dessa vez, era Draco que estava paralisado em indecisão, e Harry quem queria mais aquilo, quem tinha menos a perder, como fora com Draco no primeiro beijo entre eles no escritório de Dumbledore…

E então os lábios deles se encontraram e era como voltar para casa.

A familiaridade. O calor. O desejo, a necessidade de tocar mais, o mesmo cheiro, o mesmo gosto — mesmo a exclamação que Draco soltou, o suspiro de alívio ou do que quer que fosse, era tudo igual…

Pomfrey dissera que era o elo que tornava as coisas tão poderosas, mas, se era isso que sobrou depois do elo, quase não tinha diferença, exceto que ele não conseguia sentir as emoções de Draco diretamente. A incrível paixão estava lá, e a necessidade arrasadora de não deixá-lo ir embora, a excitação instantânea em relação a tudo, o desejo desesperado de tocá-lo em todos os lugares, e Harry se forçou a manter as mãos ocupadas com os cabelos de Draco, sua bochecha e seu pescoço, ao invés de ir longe demais rápido demais.

"Oh, droga", Draco disse suavemente, se afastando um pouco e tentando normalizar a respiração.

"O que foi?", Harry perguntou nervosamente.

"Nada, eu só, eu pensava que… não importa". Draco baixou o olhar, correndo uma mão pelos cabelos de Harry, claramente chateado.

Harry se obrigou a parar. A se afastar. Olhou nos olhos de Draco e tentou lê-los, entender se aquele cinza nublado era devido à confusão ou excitação ou arrependimento.

_Sem arrependimentos_, ele deduziu quando Draco o puxou para mais perto e eles se beijaram ferozmente. Harry se concentrou com toda sua força em não exigir mais, em não deixar as reações de seu corpo o dominarem completamente.

Oh, por deus, ele estava em casa.

**ooooooo**

"Você fez sua redação de Astronomia?", Ron perguntou quando Harry largou a mochila no chão e se jogou na cama.

"Er, sim. Já está pronta".

Ron riu. "Certo, cara, quem é?", ele perguntou, bem-humorado.

"Como? Quem?", Harry disse, o coração disparando.

O sorriso divertido de Ron fez as desculpas cuidadosamente elaboradas por Harry parecerem inúteis. Em menos de quinze minutos depois de ter voltado para a Grifinória. Certo, ele tinha ficado fora mais tempo do que disse que ficaria, e provavelmente tinha sido meio evasivo sobre onde iria. E sabia que não conseguira impedir que seu tumulto interior refletisse no seu rosto, mas ele honestavamente pensava que Ron não faria idéia de que havia algo diferente acontecendo. Ele não costumava ser muito observador.

"Você disse que ia terminar sua lição de Astronomia, mas deixou seu livro aqui. E essa expressão no seu rosto não é bem de _'eu acabei de ter uma sessão de estudos bastante produtiva'_".

"Ron…"

"Por que você está fazendo segredo? Com medo de que chegue nos jornais?"

Harry soltou a respiração, desistindo. "Sim", ele disse, olhando para o teto.

"Harry. Eu sou seu melhor amigo. Você sabe que eu não diria para nin- ou é ela que está com medo de que chegue nos jornais?"

"Somos nós dois."

"Anda, quem é?"

"Ron, eu não posso", ele disse, balançando a cabeça, mas Ron apenas sorriu.

"Nós todos vamos descobrir eventualmente, você sabe disso. Você deveria dizer para ela que se contasse para mim e para Hermione nós poderíamos te ajudar a manter tudo em segredo por mais tempo. Só diga para ela que…" Ron se interrompeu, inclinando a cabeça de lado. Ele espiou o amigo mais de perto, e Harry tentou projetar completa inocência.

"Não é um cara, é?"

O coração de Harry pulou no seu peito e ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente, mas o estrago estava feito. Ele não conseguiu encobrir sua reação, e Ron estava olhando para ele em choque, que rapidamente se transformou em divertimento. "Harry".

"Não… não conte para Hermione", Harry disse rapidamente, sentando na cama.

"Por que não?"

"Eu só… eu não acho que ela entenderia".

"Por quê? Porque ela é trouxa? Hermione não é desse jeito, você sabe".

"Não, não isso-"

"Então o que é?"

Harry balançou a cabeça teimosamente, e Ron franziu a testa. "Isso é por causa de quem é, não é?"

"Eu-"

Ron sentou na cama de repente. "Não é o Malfoy, é?"

Harry arregalou os olhos e encarou Ron, chocado. Nunca em um milhão de anos ele teria pensado que Ron adivinharia — ele olhou de novo para ver se era mesmo Ron na outra cama e não Hermione.

"É ele", Ron disse, e Harry abraçou os joelhos, apoiando a cabeça neles, e respirou fundo, sem conseguir encarar o outro.

Droga. Droga, isso tinha sido tão mais rápido do que ele esperava, e o impulso de pedir desculpas era tão forte. Meu pai me mata, Draco tinha dito, e Harry era obrigado a concordar e agradecer às estrelas por ele não ter esse tipo de problema, mas tinha que reconhecer que ficar com Draco voluntariamente também não iria agradar muito aos seus amigos. Uma coisa era estar envolvido com um provável futuro Comensal da Morte e idiota odiador de trouxas porque você não tinha escolha. Mas procurá-lo por vontade própria…

Ele manteve a cabeça abaixada, não querendo ver acusação ou decepção nos olhos de Ron, e limpou a garganta, quebrando o desconfortável silêncio. "Como… como você adivinhou?"

Houve uma pausa, e então Ron sentou com as costas contra a cabeceira da cama, esfregou o rosto e riu fracamente. "Foi Hermione, na verdade", ele disse. Harry o encarou, sem entender. "Sabe aquela matéria dizendo que vocês dois poderiam ter voltado, alguns dias atrás?"

"Sim?"

"Eu disse algo do gênero 'quando explosivins voarem', mas ela realmente levou a sério. Disse que não ficaria surpresa se fosse o que você quisesse. Ela achou que você estava sentindo mais falta dele do que deixava transparecer".

"Oh."

"Harry… por quê?"

Harry fechou os olhos, profundamente grato por não haver decepção na voz de Ron, apenas preocupação. "Eu só… sinto falta dele", Harry murmurou. "É só isso. Eu realmente… sinto falta dele".

Houve um breve silêncio, em que Ron esperou que ele dissesse mais. Como ele não fez isso, Ron suspirou. "Foi isso que Hermione disse. Eu disse para ela que você só estava meio mal por causa da mudança de tempo, mas ela disse que achava que era mais do que isso. Ela disse que- você sabia que os trouxas acreditam que uma pessoa pode ficar doente fisicamente se estiver muito chateada e essas coisas?"

"Sim", Harry sorriu de leve.

"Que coisa. Ela disse que eles têm remédios como Poções de Animar e os tomam se ficam muito mal".

"Eu não preciso de Poção de Animar, Ron".

"Tem certeza? Seria muito mais fácil e menos perigoso do que voltar com ele". Harry desviou o olhar. "Você… você se sente melhor agora?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Sim, eu acho".

"Bem, acho que isso é bom". Ron respirou fundo. "Você é louco, você sabe disse, né? Nós estamos falando do _Malfoy_. Quer dizer, eu sei que você passou a conhecê-lo melhor e a gostar dele e tudo isso, mas você mesmo disse que não queria se aproximar muito dele, por saber qual seria seu futuro".

"Eu sei que disse isso, mas… é diferente, agora".

Ron concordou com a cabeça, a expressão resignada. "Olha, cara, é melhor você contar para a Hermione, você querendo ou não. Ela vai dar à luz se descobrir sozinha".

"Eu sei", Harry fez uma careta.

"Nós podemos te ajudar a manter tudo em segredo, se você quiser. Eu só espero que você saiba o que está fazendo".

Harry fechou os olhos. "Eu não sei".

**ooooooo**

**Dia 136, Quinta**

Não era para ser assim, Draco pensou desesperadamente. Não desse jeito, Harry apoiado nos cotovelos em cima de uma mesa numa sala de aula vazia, os beijos entusiasmados entre eles tendo levado àquilo, a nuca de Harry quente contra os lábios e a língua de Draco, suas coxas tremendo, os dois ofegantes enquanto Draco investia com força contra ele, uma mão mantendo o quadril de Harry no lugar, a outra envolvendo firmemente sua ereção.

Nenhum elo para deixar Draco saber o que Harry estava sentidno, e nenhum elo sendo necessário para isso, não com a voz de Harry falhando debaixo dele e as pontas dos seus dedos esbranquiçadas pela força com que ele se segurava na borda da mesa, e não havia nada casual naquilo. Nada. Até o fato de que a borda da mesa provavelmente estava raspando na coxa de Harry e ele ficaria com marcas no dia seguinte deixava Draco excitado, por Harry simplesmente fazer aquilo e não se importar, por eles estarem se movendo juntos de novo. As camisas deles estavam abertas e suas calças provavelmente ficariam arruinadas, e a gravata vermelha e dourada de Harry estava amassada contra a mesa, e Harry estava investindo contra a mão de Draco como se não existisse mais nada para ele no mundo.

Que droga, não era para ser assim. Ele moveu sua mão direita do quadril de Harry para a borda da mesa, enlaçando os dedos deles juntos, gemendo quando os dedos de Harry apertaram os seus. Harry inclinou a cabeça e murmurou alguma coisa antes de começar a perder o controle, e Draco pensou que podia morrer feliz naquele exato momento, e aquilo não era para ser tão bom.

**ooooooo**

Draco entrou no salão comunal e sentou ao lado de Pansy. Ele se parabenizou por ter retomado completamente o controle depois do seu último encontro com Harry. Sem nenhuma marca ou chupão suspeitos — eles tinham inspecionado um ao outro cuidadosamente. Os dois tinham tomado banho, ele estava definitivamente usando apenas suas roupas e nenhuma peça de Harry e suas vestes estavam tão desamassadas e arrumadas quanto possível.

E sua expressão, ele ficou satisfeito ao notar no espelho quando entrou no salão comunal quase vazio, era de casual preocupação com a prova de Runas Antigas no dia seguinte. Não havia nada no seu rosto que exigisse algum tipo de explicação sobre o que estava errado com ele.

Pansy acenou com a cabeça distraidamente, sem desviar a atenção do texto de Runas enquanto levantava a mão para correr em seu cabelo ainda úmido. "Como está o seu, er, bom amigo, Cornfoot?", ela perguntou suavemente.

Draco, que tirava seu livro de dentro da mochila, ficou paralisado. "Como?"

Pansy riu, fechando o livro. "Por deus, Draco, você deveria ver sua cara".

Ele estudou cuidadosamente a expressão da amiga procurando algum sinal de ciúmes ou raiva. Mas ela parecia apenas estar se divertindo.

"Não tem problemas, querido", ela riu maldosamente. "Eu notei Cornfoot te olhando durante a aula de Feitiços na semana passada. Eu imaginei que você pudesse ficar curioso e querer experimentar outros garotos depois de Potter. Mas, tenho que te avisar, seu pai pode não ser tão compreensivo".

Ele soltou a respiração, se acomodando contra o encosto do sofá. "Meu pai não vai se importar", ele disse. "Desde que eu ainda possa me casar com uma garota apropriada quando a hora chegar".

"Mm, sim, eu creio que você ainda é bem talentoso nesse departamento", Pansy comentou. Ele sorriu para ela, e ela bateu a mão em seu colo, indicando que ele deveria se acomodar para uma discussãozinha. Ele comportadamente deitou no sofá, apoiando a cabeça no colo dela. "Então… você prefere garotos agora?"

"Não. Quer dizer, talvez — eu não sei…"

"Eu não fui o bastante para você, então?", ela perguntou, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo dele de novo.

"Pants³, pare com isso", ele a olhou preocupadamente.

"Eu odeio esse apelido, e você não vai desviar o assunto tão fácil assim", ela disse com determinação. "Anda, meu orgulho feminino está em jogo".

"Se você quer saber, eu aceitei ficar com Cornfoot porque não queria deixar as coisas estranhas entre nós dois. Olha, eu gosto de uma bagunça tanto quanto qualquer um, mas você tem que admitir que-"

"Não, isso foi sensível da sua parte. Mas eu juro que se você começar a voltar para cá cheio de chupões nós vamos ter que conversar. Ou mais do que conversar. Para fazer justiça. Não se deve deixar uma amiga necessitada desse jeito, afinal".

"Tudo bem". Ele sorriu para ela.

"É igual a antes?"

"O que, sexo com um garoto?", Draco deu de ombros. "Eles são pessoas diferentes".

"Eu sei disso, Draco." A voz de Pansy ficou mais baixa. "E eu não estou falando sobre Cornfoot".

"Como?"

Pansy estava examinando suas unhas com bastante interesse. "Você lembra quando a _vadia_ da McGonagall me fez polir os troféus de NIEM antigos no final do ano passado, depois que eu transfigurei o rabo de cavalo da Abbott em lodo verde? Seu pai teve a nota mais alta no NIEM de Feitiços em doze anos. Ele não é um homem estúpido, seu pai".

Draco a encarou.

"E, se eu posso lançar um simples feitiço localizador em você para saber quando você está transando com Stephen Cornfoot e quando você está com outra pessoa, é relativamente coerente assumir que seu pai possa fazer isso também".

"Pansy-", Draco começou a levantar, e a mão de Pansy o segurou pelo ombro, mantendo-o no lugar.

"Eu só espero que Potter tenha feito algo para afetar seu cérebro e que você possa usar isso como desculpa para seu pai quando ele descobrir, porque ele vai descobrir, e você vai ter que pagar".

"Eu-"

"Isso é de longe a coisa mais idiota que você já fez", ela disse, sua expressão e sua voz completamente opostas — a primeira perfeitamente casual e alegre, a segunda perfeitamente severa. "Eu deveria te entregar. Eu disse que ficaria do seu lado, mas agora você está testando minha paciência e minha fé em você. Esse tipo de idiotice não é exatamente um indício de que você será útil para mim de um jeito ou de outro; você não vai viver muito, se é tapado o suficiente para arriscar tudo por algumas trepadas com _Potter_, de todas as pessoas do mundo".

O coração de Draco estava disparado e ele parecia não conseguir desviar o olhar dela. Em todas as brigas que eles tiveram ao logo dos anos, ele nunca tinha visto Pansy tão furiosa, seu sarcasmo e gritos de sempre substituídos por uma calma gelada.

"Você tem, oh, _alguma_ explicação?"

"Eu-"

"É. Eu imaginei que não".

Draco franziu a testa e decidiu se tornar ofensivo. "Olha, já chega-", ele começou a levantar, mas ela sussurrou alguma coisa e o sonserino se sentiu paralisar. Ele se repreendeu mentalmente por ser pego com distraído de novo, enganado pelo truque de Pansy de deixar a varinha dentro da manga das vestes para que pudesse lançar azarações quando quisesse sem se denunciar.

"Draco, seu pai não vai se dar o trabalho de te deserdar se ele descobrir. Ele simplesmente vai te matar da maneira mais dolorosa possível", ela disse casualmente, e ele não conseguia se mexer nem para desviar o olhar do dela.

"Ele não faria isso", Draco disse, grato por ela pelo menos permitir que ele falasse.

"Seu pai sumiu com sua voz por uma semana quando você tinha oito anos".

"Eu respondi mal para ele".

"Quando eu respondi mal para minha mãe, ela fez um elfo doméstico lavar minha boca com raiz amarga. Quando eu fui mal em Poções, minha vassoura foi tomada por um mês. Seu pai tirou sua magia por um verão inteiro depois do primeiro ano, quando Granger teve notas melhores do que você".

"Não é permitido que ninguém faça mágica nas férias", Draco observou.

"Como se isso algum dia significou alguma coisa para nossas famílias", rebateu Pansy. "Nós não somos os idiotas dos Weasleys ou Longbottoms. E, mesmo se fôssemos, como você notou naquelas férias, há uma grande diferença entre não ser permitido e não _conseguir_ usar sua magia".

Pansy balançou a cabeça com raiva. "E não importa que ele deu um jeito de você entrar no time de Quadribol depois porque sua mãe fez com que ele se sentisse culpado por te transformar em um aborto por seis semanas. Especialmente porque ele te deixou cego por dois dias por perder para Potter no Quadribol. Ele, ele te fez beber poção Emetium sem diliuir e você ficou vomitando por uma semana quando você deixou escapar que admirava o apanhador do Fúrias, só porque ele era trouxa. Ele te trancou com Fenrir Greyback durante a lua cheia quando você ousou dizer que talvez o Lorde das Trevas não devesse se aliar com lobisomens — e eu _sei_ que Fenrir não poderia ter te mordido, mas você não sabia disso e o que seu pai fez foi cruel. Ele enlouquece quando você o desafia ou o desaponta e você está esquecendo disso-", ela de repente se abaixou e o abraçou, as palavras saindo abafadas no seu pescoço. "Eu ODEIO você! Você é um IDIOTA!"

Draco fechou os olhos e tentou não pensar no que Pansy tinha acabado de dizer. Esperou nervosamente até que ela retomasse o controle antes de limpar a garganta. "Eu só preciso… eu não sei, acabar com as coisas apropriadamente ou algo assim, só isso", disse baixinho, desejando que ela permitisse que ele desviasse o rosto de seu olhar cortante. "Tudo- tudo acabou rápido demais, eu não tive tempo para- olha, nós estamos falando sobre Potter, certo?", ele esperou até que ela concordasse com a cabeça. "Ele não é exatamente a pessoa mais brilhante que eu conheço. Não é tão bonito, nem tão interessante. A habilidade social dele é de matar, e sua posição política e seus amigos-", ele parou. "Eu só preciso tirá-lo do meu organismo, está bem? Não vai demorar muito…"

"Draco, seu idiota", Pansy voltou a abraçá-lo e balançou a cabeça. "A mãe da Queenie é que está certa. Homens, todos vocês são inúteis. Só seguem a cabeça errada e nada mais". Ela acaricou o cabelo de Draco, sussurrando _Finite Incantatum_ para acabar com o feitiço paralisador, e Draco relaxou lentamente em seu abraço.

_**Notas da Tradutora**:  
- ¹do original _**Harry Fucking Potter**_, expressão que não tem tradução similar em português, e por isso virou _Maldito Harry Potter_. Não tem o mesmo impacto, mas acho que deu para sacar que o Draco estava bem bravo nessa hora.  
-²**Pogrebin** é um demônio Russo de corpo peludo, com menos de trinta centímetros, que tem certa simpatia pelos humanos, gostando de perseguir sua sombra. Se ele perseguir a sombra de uma pessoa por muito tempo, essa pessoa terá uma crise de futilidade e desespero, e o Pogrebin tentará pular no seu pescoço para devorá-la (de "Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam").  
- ³_**Pants **_em inglês britânico é sinônimo de roupa de baixo, e deve ser por isso que a Pansy odeia tanto esse apelido (imagina alguém te apelidar de "Calcinha"? Mas nem o Draco!). Em inglês americano, _pants _significa calça (…que na Inglaterra é chamada de "trousers").  
- __do original _**bitterroot**, _que é o nome popular em inglês da flor _Lewisia rediviva pursh, _símbolo do estado de Montana (EUA)_._ No entanto, eu preferi traduzir literalmente o nome da flor ("raiz amarga") ao invés de usar seu nome científico (pelo que eu pesquisei não há tradução para o português), para a frase fazer sentido. _

**ooooooo**  
**ooooooo**

**Nota da autora: **só para constar, antes que alguém me envie (compreensíveis) reviews indignadas dizendo que eu estou reproduzindo o mito de que cônjuges que sofrem violência no casamento são covardes ou vítimas ou não conseguem se defender e coisa do gênero, eu quero deixar muito, muito claro que esse não é o _meu ponto de vista sobre violência no casamento_. Há muitos motivos bastante complexos para por que as pessoas usam violência contra seus cônjuges e motivos mais complexos ainda para por que as pessoas permanecem em casamentos violentos. Eu fiz o Draco dizer e sentir o que ele disse e sentiu porque imaginei que essas seriam as coisas passando na sua cabeça — não na minha. Eu duvido que ele pensaria no conceito "um cônjuge vítima de violência não é necessariamente um covarde" normalmente, menos ainda depois de ver uma notícia no jornal o rotulando como vítima. Acho que ele ficaria mais preocupado com sua própria imagem e com a de Harry e com sua raiva em relação ao pai ao invés de pensar nas implicações sociais mais amplas da violência no casamento.

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Nota da dupla de duas**: Obrigada por lerem e pelas reviews. Amamos vocês. Claro que amamos muito mais quando deixam reviews. Beijos-nos-revisem._

_**Nota da tradutora**: ok, eu nunca imaginei que fosse dizer isso, e eu ainda te amo, loiro-lindo do meu coração, mas... PEDALA, MALFOY! "Não era para ser tão bom", "ele nem é tão bonito", "eu só preciso tirá-lo do meu organismo"… sei, sei. Negação é pouco, querido, seu caso já é patológico! Em compensação, o Harry, apesar de ser totalmente sem noção, está adorável!_

_**Nota da beta**: Eu acho que o nome deste capítulo deveria ser "Me-Engana-Que-Eu-Gosto." _

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Nota geral:** Mais uma ilustração sensacional da Chibitoaster, dessa vez de uma cena deste capítulo: os garotos se encontrando para… hmmm… estudar juntos (cof-cof):_

_www(ponto)chibitoaster(ponto)com(barra)scarf–chair(underlined)f(ponto)jpg_


	18. de 18 a 27 de Fevereiro

**Bond  
**por **Anna Fugazzi**

tradução para o português:** Calíope Amphora  
**betagem da tradução: **Dana Norram**

**Capítulo 18  
de 18 a 27 de Fevereiro**

**Dia 143, Quinta**

Pansy caminhou pelo corredor, fumegando. Que dia podre. Primeiro, todas suas anotações de Poções foram destruídas por uma gota de poção ácida, e Millicent Bulstrode seria uma pessoa muito, muito infeliz se não aparecesse com uma compensação adequada para aquilo. Depois, aquele lufa pentelho Zacharias Smith tinha zoado da cara dela em Runas, com ajuda entusiástica de Queenie. E então o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas tinha decidido agitar a aula e formar "grupos estabelecidos" de trabalho entre pessoas que não ficavam juntas muito freqüentemente, e um feitiço de combinação randômica determinou que Pansy e Draco ficariam com Potter, Weasley e Granger. Para fazer um trabalho em que eles precisariam praticar feitiços juntos depois das aulas. Pelo resto da semana. Lindo.

A única coisa que tinha ido bem até agora era que todas as aulas do terceiro andar foram canceladas quase uma hora mais cedo, porque um garoto do sexto ano tinha lançado acidentalmente um feitiço _Sonorus_ tão poderoso que transformou o andar inteiro em um inferno cacofônico. O que era ótimo, porque liberou Pansy da aula de História da Magia com os sonserinos e lhe deu vinte minutos para estudar em paz antes do encontro com o grupo idiota de Defesa na sala 11.

Pode não ser tão ruim, ela refletiu enquanto se aproximava da porta. Por mais irritada que estivesse com Draco por ele querer estar com Potter, isso pelo menos daria uma chance para os dois estarem juntos sem terem que se preocupar em dar bandeira sobre o relacionamento renovado.

Weasley e Granger, felizmente, não estavam dando uma de lufas felizes com a aventurazinha entre Draco e Potter; na verdade, os dois estavam preocupados. Ainda que Granger tivesse estranhamente começado a dizer algo um dia desses, sobre como era compreensível que Potter quisesse voltar com Draco, já que ele _"não tinha sido criado com afeição física o suficiente"_ e, por isso, _"era natural que quisesse retomar o único relacionamento onde tinha-"_, antes que Pansy pedisse (muito educadamente, também) que ela, por favor, mantivesse suas idéias trouxas para si mesma e se concentrasse em ajudá-los a tirar aquilo do organismo deles logo.

_Tirar aquilo do organismo deles, sei_, Pansy murmurou para si mesma. Draco não estava tirando nada do organismo dele. Ele estava animado demais para um garoto tendo uma última aventura. O idiota parecia realmente contente. Com _Potter. _Se não fosse pela identidade da pessoa em questão e pela pilha de nervos que isso fazia de Pansy, ela ficaria feliz por ele também.

E agora eles todos tinham que trabalhar juntos. Até segunda. Ela abriu a porta da pequena ante-sala de depósito designada para as aulas de Defesa, pensando que não havia como seu dia ficar pior, e depois abriu a porta da sala de aula em si e ficou paralisada imediatamente.

Seu dia tinha acabado de ficar pior.

Draco e Potter estavam entrelaçados em uma cadeira, Potter sentado em cima de Draco, os lábios deles unidos furiosamente, as camisas desabotoadas até a metade, a gravata vermelha e dourada de Potter no ombro de Draco, seus dedos no cabelo do loiro. Draco respondia ao abraço de Potter forçando o corpo ao encontro dele, e o sonserino inclinou a cabeça para trás e gemeu quando a boca de Potter se moveu na direção do seu pescoço. Evidentemente, os dois estavam muito entretidos um com o outro para terem ouvido Pansy, ou notá-la de pé a apenas alguns metros de distância, nas sombras da ante-sala.

E, _oh deus_, lá estava algo que Pansy _não_ precisava ver, Potter deslizando a mão para baixo e abrindo a calça de Draco, e Draco murmurou em aprovação, sua respiração ofegante. O loiro retribui o favor entusiasmadamente, escorregando uma mão na direção da calça de Potter.

Oh, merda, aquilo era — _argh_! Pansy reprimiu um grunhido enquanto Potter levantou rapidamente e se ajoelhou diante da cadeira. Draco se remexeu um pouco e sufocou um grito e- a visão de Pansy ficou bloqueada por uma mesa, e ela não conseguia ver exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas, julgando pelos gemidos de Draco, pelo jeito que seu pescoço arqueava e seus olhos fecharam de prazer, era bastante óbvio, e tudo aquilo era-

... perturbadoramente excitante.

E completamente _histérico_.

Pansy fez menção de dar um passo à frente, mas se interrompeu, seu primeiro e indignado impulso de gritar com eles para fazê-los parar substituído por um repentino pensamento de como tudo aquilo era hilário e uma firme determinação de não fazer nada para perturbá-los.

Ela deu um sorriso malicioso, lançou um feitiço de disfarce visual em si mesma e um feitiço à prova de som na sala e simplesmente se acomodou para esperar. E observar. Muito, muito de perto. Porque nunca deixaria Draco esquecer que ela o tinha visto daquele jeito, tão íntimo e tão de perto, tendo sua varinha _polida_ por ninguém menos que O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu em pessoa.

Também poderia aproveitar para pegar umas dicas enquanto isso, ela pensou, reprimindo uma onda de risadas. Porque Draco nunca tinha ficado tão desinibido assim com ela. O que quer que Potter estivesse fazendo, tinha deixado Draco gemendo e cobrindo os olhos com uma mão, as pernas trêmulas. Pansy considerou se deveria chegar mais perto para observar de um ângulo melhor ou se isso a denunciaria.

"Não, mas por que você não fica, é só prática de Defesa. Nós estamos aprendendo feitiços contra vampiros-" Pansy se virou rapidamente quando Granger e Blaise entraram na sala, antes de se lembrar que, é claro, não importava quanto barulho eles fizessem, Draco e Potter não poderiam ouvi-los.

"Você não estava indo para a biblioteca estudar História da Magia?", ela perguntou para Blaise de modo brusco, colocando-se na frente deles para bloquear a visão de dentro da sala e tentando freneticamente pensar em um modo de distrair o sonserino.

"Hermione se ofereceu para me ajudar com Feitiços depois que vocês- mas que diabos?", ele olhou por cima dos ombros de Pansy e ela resmungou, o segurando pelo ombro, mas era tarde demais. "Que merda é essa, Pansy?"

"Blaise-"

Granger também tinha visto Draco e Potter e assumira uma cor vermelho vivo, se posicionando fora do alcance de visão da cena.

"Parkinson! O que-"

"Você sabia sobre isso, não sabia?", o choque de Blaise se transformou rapidamente em ultraje quando ele confrontou Pansy.

"Blaise, me deixe expli-"

"Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?" Blaise perguntou.

"Nós precisamos-" disse Granger, nervosa, acenando para que eles voltassem pela porta aberta.

"Por Merlin, Granger eles não podem nos ouvir", Pansy disse, impaciente. "Eu fiz um feitiço, e eles estão meio ocupados de qualquer jeito- Blaise, por favor-"

"Há.quanto.tempo".

Pansy respirou fundo. "Um pouco mais de uma semana".

"Merda. Por _Mordred_. Por deus, que IDIOTA!" Blaise disse, se apoiando contra a parede e batendo a cabeça nela. "O que é que ele está pensando?"

"Ele não está pensando. Não com o cérebro, pelo menos".

"Pelo amor de deus", Granger murmurou. "A gente não pode ficar aqui de pé enquanto-"

Pansy deu uma espiada por trás dos ombros, notou que ela estava perdendo Potter levar Draco cada vez mais perto do êxtase e resmungou, "E o quê? Você quer ir lá e mandar eles pararem? Eles não vão te agradecer por isso, sabe?", Blaise deu uma risada curta, e isso encorajou Pansy, que notou que ele parecia um pouco menos irritado. "Eu achei que você estava a favor desse relacionamento terrivelmente romântico-"

"Eu já te disse, não acho que seja romântico, acho que é perigoso-"

"Bem, pelo menos isso", Blaise disse de maneira seca, e Granger o encarou.

"Por quê? Você achou que eu ficaria encantada por Harry estar dormindo com _Draco Malfoy_?"

Blaise a encarou de volta. "Deus me livre", ele lhe lançou um sorriso maldoso, que se tornou malicioso quando espiou por cima dos ombros de Pansy de novo e notou que Potter aparentemente tinha feito um bom trabalho, já que Draco estava largado na cadeira, ofegando por ar. Granger se manteve propositadamente de costas para o casal, o rosto vermelho.

"Olha, Granger, se você está tão preocupada com a privacidade deles, por que não vai garantir que ninguém os interrompa? Como, por exemplo, Weasley? Vá esperar por ele lá fora, isso, boa garota", Pansy disse com maldade enquanto Granger saía, mal resistindo à vontade de adicionar um _"Xô, xô!"_

Ela e Blaise se voltaram para Draco e Potter, notando que Draco tinha se recuperado o suficiente para retribuir o favor, e Potter parecia estar aproveitando bastante.

"Draco parece ser bom nisso", Blaise disse com sarcasmo quando Potter jogou a cabeça para trás e mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Não tão bom quanto Potter foi com ele. Acho que nunca vi Draco gemer desse jeito quando estava comigo", Pansy admitiu.

"O Profeta iria matar por- não, bem, isso seria meio pesado para o Profeta, mas O Pasquim ou O Inquisidor matariam por uma foto exclusiva disso. O-Menino-Que-Chupou. Eu poderia me aposentar com o lucro de uma foto dessas".

"Não só você. Eles precisam ser mais cuidadosos; era para essa sala de aula estar vazia, mas da próxima vez pode entrar alguém que não esteja do lado dele-"

"Morda a língua. Eu não estou do lado dele, não no que diz respeito a isso".

"Blaise-"

"Não se preocupe, não vou espalhar o segredinho, mas bem que o Draco merece. Agora, fique quieta. Já que você está aqui e eles não podem te ver, aproveite para aprender alguma coisa útil", Blaise disse, mal-humorado. Ele balançou a cabeça quando olhou para o casal no centro da sala, e Potter ofegou e abaixou o braço, provavelmente para tocar o cabelo de Draco. "Aliás, belo feitiço de disfarce. Você é uma completa pervertida, Pansy."

"Você também está assistindo".

"É mais por curiosidade intelectual do que qualquer outra coisa. Você sabe que garotos não me dizem nada. Mas, se qualquer um deles se oferecesse para fazer _isso _comigo, eu duvido que iria recusar…", Blaise ficou quieto quando Potter gemeu e fechou os olhos com força, claramente chegando no clímax. "Ah, finalmente". Blaise esperou até que Potter tivesse acabado e puxasse Draco para seu colo, o beijando, ofegante, antes de entrar na sala de aula, batendo palmas.

"Ótimo show, rapazes".

Pansy teve que rir enquanto os rostos de Potter e Draco passavam por estágios idênticos de choque ao total constrangimento. Eles se apressaram para se arrumar, rapidamente vestindo as calças e abotoando as camisas, mortificados e furiosos.

"Você é um idiota", Blaise disse para Draco, sem enrolar, ignorando Potter. "Um perfeito idiota, e você ainda vai acabar se dando mal. Você já deve ter pensado nisso".

"Seu idiota pervertido de _merda!_", era tudo que Draco parecia conseguir dizer enquanto acabava de abotoar a camisa, a respiração ainda ofegante e o cabelo despenteado.

"Isso não é da sua conta, Zabini!" Potter disse com raiva, ajeitando a gravata.

"Você não tinha direito de nos espionar!"

"Eu não estava espionando. Estava entrando em uma sala de aula, como qualquer um poderia fazer. Como alguém _vai_ fazer um dia desses, e, quando isso acontecer, essa merda vai vir ao público com tanta força que vocês vão precisar de um _Protego_ só para impedir que ela caia bem em cima de vocês".

"Eu odeio acabar com suas ilusões", Pansy comentou, "mas você não é um vidente de verdade, você não pode-"

"Eu não preciso ser. Eu tenho um cérebro. E, deixe-me dizer, quando você for descoberto, vai desejar que aquele feitiço tivesse te matado". Ele registrou a exclamação de alarme de Potter e rodou os olhos impacientemente. "Não, eu não vou contar para ninguém. Mas, Draco, não pense por um segundo que vou te apoiar quando isso vier a público".

"Certo. Registrado", disse Draco, sua voz cortante.

"Bom".

Eles caíram em um silêncio desconfortável enquanto Draco e Potter acabavam de se arrumar, e Pansy refletiu que era uma pena que Potter também tivesse cortado o cabelo; ele ficava muito pior curto e bagunçado do que mais comprido e penteado para trás. Ela acenou para a roupa deles. "É melhor vocês lançarem um feitiço para ajeitar as roupas ou algo assim. Vocês estão meio… amarrotados".

Draco encarou Blaise quando ele riu.

"Foi sorte que fomos nós dois que achamos vocês", Pansy acrescentou. "Vocês precisam ter mais cuidado. Por deus, imagine se fosse Nott? Ou quem quer que tenha ajudado McKay a lançar o feitiço? Ou então Crabbe ou Goyle?"

De repente, Draco e Blaise começaram a rir, e a tensão no ambiente diminuiu um pouco. "Nossa, o Goyle," Blaise riu. "O coitado ficaria com tanta inveja"

"Inveja?" disse Potter. "De quê?"

"De vocês dois. De sexo, em qualquer forma".

"Ele nunca teve uma namorada?"

Blaise, Pansy e Draco o encararam de modo estranho. "Não, é claro que não", Pansy disse.

"Por quê? Ele não é _tão _ruim".

Os sonserinos trocaram um olhar divertido, e Draco riu. "Não, mas ele é mais gay do que uma moeda de três nuques¹, Harry".

"Como?"

"Goyle é gay. Você com certeza sabia disso".

"Erm... não, eu não sabia".

"Oh, eu não acredito, você está- sim, é verdade, você está corando!", Blaise zombou.

"Bem, eu não sabia que… quer dizer-"

"Está pensando que Goyle pode ter ficado de olho em você quando você dormiu no nosso dormitório?" Pansy disse maldosamente, e Potter ficou mais vermelho ainda.

"Não, não é isso..."

"Preocupado com a idéia de Goyle dar em cima de você?" Blaise perguntou, e agora todos eles estavam rindo do desconforto de Harry. "Não se preocupe — tirando as diferenças políticas entre vocês, Goyle não conseguiria dar em cima de um garoto nem se estivesse colado nele com Poção Adesiva", ele desdenhou. "Ele é mais gay do que uma fada, mas mais tímido do que um tronquilho²."

"Sério?"

"Sério", respondeu Pansy. "Ele tem a aparência de um gorila grande, idiota e violento — que, para falar a verdade, ele é — mas, no que diz respeito a garotos que ele gosta, vai por mim, ele é completamente inútil e perdido".

"Nós deveríamos avisar Granger que ela já pode entrar", Blaise considerou. "E Weasley, ele provavelmente está lá fora também".

Pansy foi até a porta, e lá estavam Weasley e Granger, ambos muito, muito vermelhos — mas o constrangimento deles não era nada comparado ao de Potter quando ele percebeu por que os dois estavam esperando lá fora, e Blaise se divertiu muito lhe contando o quanto Granger tinha visto.

"Oh, vamos lá, Granger," ele disse quando acabou. "Não é nada que você já não soubesse que estava acontecendo".

"Saber e ver são duas coisas diferentes, cara", Weasley murmurou, acariciando o braço de Granger.

"Um conselho para vocês dois: é melhor serem um pouco mais discretos", disse Blaise. "Sala de aula de Defesa, antes de uma reunião, sem feitiços de alarme ou de proteção? Não muito inteligente. Sim, eu sei, vocês provavelmente não estavam planejando fazer nada disso e se empolgaram no calor do momento, me poupem das desculpas. Mas vocês já tentaram o dormitório próprio de vocês? Eu duvido que alguém tenha mudado a senha".

Draco e Potter se entreolharam, surpresos.

"Ou vocês poderiam ser inteligentes e ficarem longe um do outro, mas essa provavelmente é uma causa perdida. Por deus, Draco. Se seu pai descobrir…" Blaise balançou a cabeça.

"Por quê? O que você acha que o pai do Malfoy pode fazer?", Granger perguntou.

"O pai do Draco é violento", Blaise disse sem enrolar, e acrescentou, "Draco, todos eles viram suas lembranças, e você não está em posição de brigar comigo, então cale a boca". Draco cruzou os braços, cerrando os dentes em uma raiva ressentida, tanto pelas palavras quanto pela atitude de Blaise. "Sim, é um segredinho sujo na Sonserina, que as tendências de Lucius Malfoy agir como um filho da puta sádico quando é contrariado se estendem para seu próprio filho".

"Blaise-", Pansy começou.

"E, pelo que eu vi das lembranças de Potter, eu diria que vocês dois formam um belo casal", Blaise continuou, sua voz severa e fria. "Dois garotinhos maltratados que encontram conforto nos braços um do outro e toda essa besteira. É muito romântico e encantador, só que, ao contrário dos trouxas imundos com quem você viveu, Potter, o pai de Draco também tem muito dinheiro e muita, _muita _influência. Assim como controle sobre a família, e uma causa que Draco não vai abandonar por uma aventura. Vai?", ele sorriu com maldade quando o rosto de Draco permaneceu cuidadosamente sem expressão. "Ele não vai abandonar a fortuna ou a posição política dos Malfoy por você, Potter, não importa o quanto você seja bom quando está de joelhos".

"Seu-", Potter começou, furioso, mas parou quando Draco o segurou pelo braço e balançou a cabeça. Potter apertou os lábios, visivelmente lutando para se manter controlado.

"Ouça, Draco", Blaise disse, quase bondoso, ignorando Potter completamente. "Ponha os pés no chão. Não é errado admitir que algumas coisas que seus pais te disseram não estão certas ou, na sua idade e hoje em dia, ser visto se associando com trouxas e traidores do sangue. Mas, _isso_?"

Draco desviou o rosto dele, o olhar ainda carregado de ressentimento.

Blaise soltou a respiração pela boca e abriu a porta. "Com licença. Tudo isso está me dando azia. Sem falar que eu, ao contrário de vocês, tenho senso de auto-preservação e, por isso, não quero ter nada a ver com esse assunto quando as coisas explodirem".

Blaise saiu, e eles caíram em um silêncio pesado, interrompido quando Granger limpou a garganta.

"Bem", ela disse, determinada. "Vamos ver esses feitiços contra vampiros. Eu quero que a gente consiga lançar e desarmar todos os dez até segunda-feira".

E todos eles abriram os livros, apreciando a distração.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 145, Sábado**

Harry olhou ao redor do quarto deles distraidamente, acariciando o ombro de Draco. Aquilo era muito melhor do que uma sala de aula vazia. Como era bastante improvável que alguém os fosse interromper lá, eles puderam fazer as coisas com mais calma naquele dia: se despiram totalmente, usaram a cama ao invés do chão, de uma cadeira caindo aos pedaços ou da parede mais próxima e agora estavam apenas abraçados na cama, conversando sobre o seu dia. Ele teria que descobrir quem era responsável por mudar as senhas dos quadros no castelo e mandar um presente anônimo para essa pessoa por ter negligenciado o serviço, porque Sir Xander não tinha sequer piscado quando eles disseram 'Hades'. O quadro apenas lhes deu boas-vindas e abriu a porta.

Provavelmente esse era trabalho de Filch. Ele iria ver se a Dedosdemel vendia Língua de Gato.

Mas aquilo era tão estranho. Se ele não pensasse muito a respeito e ignorasse as paredes vazias e o fato de que eles não poderiam ficar lá durante a noite toda, dava até para fingir que eles estavam de volta à época antes do final do elo.

Mas não era exatamente como antes do final do elo, ele pensou, franzindo a testa quando notou a cópia aberta do Profeta que Draco estava lendo quando Harry entrou, e deixou de lado enquanto eles se empolgaram, cumprimentando um ao outro.

_Malfoy: não podemos confiar em trouxas, precisamos de líderes que não tenham medo de fazer o que é necessário_

A manchete não estava na primeira página, mas era bem grande e difícil de ignorar. Ele desejou que Draco não tivesse trazido o jornal. Os dois notaram que ambos estavam olhando para a matéria e desviaram olhar. E então Harry decidiu que não gostava daquele silêncio cuidadoso que eles estavam cultivando desde o confronto com Blaise. Ele sentou na cama, acenando com a cabeça na direção do jornal. "O que você acha que ele quer dizer com isso?", perguntou casualmente.

Draco deu de ombros.

"Parece que ele está lentamente voltando à retórica pró-Voldemort". Ele manteve a cabeça erguida quando Draco previsivelmente estremeceu ao ouvir o nome. "Ele está mudando de lado de novo, não está?"

"Eu realmente não sei".

"Mas você tem suas suspeitas".

Draco soltou a respiração pela boca. "Sim". Ele também sentou e correu a mão pelo cabelo, tentando parecer casual. "Eu espero que isso não seja exatamente uma surpresa".

"Não. Não mesmo". Harry se interrompeu, sua mente gritando para que ele simplesmente calasse a boca e não fizesse perguntas das quais não quisesse saber as respostas. "Mas e você?"

"Harry...", Draco disse suavemente.

"Você também está mudando de lado?"

Draco o encarou, uma série de emoções passando em seus olhos. Harry refletiu que, mesmo sem o elo, ele ainda conseguia ler Draco melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa. Aborrecimento, desafio, hesitação… tristeza…

Draco limpou a garganta. "Eu nunca mudei de lado de verdade. Você sabe disso".

Harry mordeu o lábio. "Então… o que você vai fazer, se vier a guerra? Você realmente mataria para o seu lado?"

"Você mataria pelo seu?"

"Sim, em auto-defesa. Seu lado está atacando o meu".

"O seu está atacando nosso estilo de vida".

"E você ainda consegue dizer isso, mesmo depois que Hermione ajudou a salvar sua vida".

"É nisso que eu acredito. Que a minha família acredita".

"Acreditam que pessoas como Hermione merecem ser torturadas e mortas?", Draco hesitou, mas seu rosto ainda estava firme. "Você é inteligente demais para isso. Você está apenas repetindo essas palavras, porque é nisso que seu pai acredita. E seu pai pode ser um homem bastante inteligente, mas, por alguma razão, ele é completamente cego no que se refere a Voldemort e sua causa".

"Meu pai é realista. O Lorde das Trevas é poderoso. Ele seria morto se-"

"Não tente me dizer que seu pai apenas segue Voldemort por medo".

"Não, não é apenas medo, mas você não pode ignorar que o medo está lá, e por um bom motivo".

Harry balançou a cabeça, descrente. "E mesmo assim você o apóia, mesmo sabendo que ele é um lunático perigoso e-"

"Ele está certo. Sobre muito do que diz. E ele tem poder — poder que é necessário ser usado para coisas boas".

"Você é tão-"

"Eu acredito no que meu pai acredita, nós dois apoiamos o Lorde das Trevas, e você sempre soube disso. Você não pode- não é só porque a gente está transando de novo que você tem o direito de me dizer que o que eu acredito é-"

"Eu não estou te dizendo nada-"

"Ou me pedir para mudar-"

"Eu não estou te pedindo para-"

E então eles estavam encarando um ao outro, suas vozes se tornando cada vez mais altas, e Harry só conseguia pensar 'Não' e 'Droga' e 'Por que eu não fiquei de boca fechada?' e 'Isso não vai terminar nada bem e eu vou perdê-lo…'

Ele de repente se obrigou a parar. "Eu- Draco. Eu...", ele engoliu em seco. "Talvez eu não devesse ter tocado nesse assunto".

"Talvez não."

"As coisas estão diferentes agora, não estão?"

"Por deus, Harry, o que te deu a dica?", Draco rebateu.

Harry reprimiu sua raiva repentina. "Eu tenho que ir para o treino de Quadribol", ele murmurou e levantou, pegando e vestindo suas roupas sem olhar para Draco quando o sonserino levantou e começou a fazer o mesmo.

"Até mais", Draco disse, andando até a porta, e Harry foi dominado por um desejo intenso de não deixá-lo ir embora sem saber se ele voltaria ou não.

"Espera".

"O quê?", Draco disse, impaciente.

"Er... amanhã?", ele se forçou a perguntar casualmente. Draco apertou os lábios e estreitou os olhos, mas por fim deu um curto aceno com a cabeça e saiu.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 147, Segunda**

Draco encarou o fogo na lareira do salão comunal da Sonserina enquanto Pansy se mexeu do lado dele e virou uma página do livro.

Aquilo não podia continuar. Ele estava louco. Estava arriscando muita coisa por algo tão pequeno.

Ele e Harry estavam juntos, sim. Eles se beijavam, se tocavam, faziam sexo e até passavam algum tempo juntos, conversando, zoando Zacharias Smith, extravasando a irritação de Draco com o capitão do time de Quadribol da Sonserina…

Mas Pansy e Blaise e Weasley e Granger estavam certos; o que eles estavam fazendo era perigoso e idiota. Aquilo não podia acabar bem; eles não ficariam juntos para sempre, eles não podiam aparecer juntos em público de jeito nenhum, e eles acabariam sendo descobertos de um jeito ou de outro. Naquele dia, a sala de aula pareceu segura; ninguém apareceria por pelo menos vinte minutos e ela ficava em uma parte pouco movimentada da escola. Mas então Pansy tinha aparecido mais cedo por acaso, lançado um feitiço de silêncio e de repente Blaise sabia sobre eles também.

Até estar no dormitório próprio deles era perigoso. E se alguém desconfiasse e os seguisse ou lançasse um feitiço localizador…

E, mesmo que nada disso acontecesse, não havia futuro naquilo. Blaise estava certo. Draco não estava pronto para abandonar sua família ou seus ideais políticos pelo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, independente das coisas que O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu podia fazer com a língua. Independente de como Draco ficava excitado por tocá-lo e estar perto dele. Independente de como Draco se sentia feliz quando Harry ria das suas imitações de McGonagall e Filch, ou do quanto o sorriso de Harry o aquecia por dentro.

Ele suspirou profundamente. Não havia futuro naquilo, e mesmo assim ele sentira uma vontade patética de voltar para Harry no dia anterior, mesmo depois da semi-briga no sábado.

"Sobre ontem, eu… eu não queria…" foi tudo que Potter tinha dito como desculpa, depois deles terem passados minutos desconfortáveis tentando fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

E ele ficara tão aliviado por Harry tocar no assunto antes que apenas concordou com a cabeça e murmurou algo como, "Está tudo bem, me desculpe também", e partiu para agarrá-lo até que os dois perdessem o sentido.

Era como se ele não tivesse mais nenhum orgulho quando estava com Harry. Nenhum senso, também.

"Querido, é melhor você parar de fazer esses ruídos", Pansy disse distraidamente, correndo os dedos pelos seus cabelos.

"Que ruídos?"

"Esses patéticos, que dizem que você está profundamente em dúvida em relação a alguma coisa. Pare com isso".

Ele se desvencilhou dela, impaciente.

"Vocês dois se acertaram pelo quer que estivessem brigando outro dia?"

"Como?"

Pansy lhe lançou um olhar de _'Oh, por favor'_, e ele respirou fundo em irritação. "Como você sabe que a gente estava brigando?"

"Eu tenho olhos. Falando em olhos, você sabia que Millicent fez aquela nova poção de ressaca? Eu subi na torre de astronomia para pegar um pouco com ela, você sabe que ela faz Astronomia, certo? Eu dei uma olhada em um telescópio que estava lá para observar Órion".

"E?"

"E Órion aparentemente está surgindo bem perto da janela do seu dormitório antigo. É melhor fechar as cortinas quando vocês estiverem lá".

Draco concordou com a cabeça. Que idiota incorrigível que ele era.

Pansy fechou o livro e se acomodou perto dele, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro, e ele acomodou a bochecha no cabelo dela. Ela tinha começado a agir mais como uma namorada ultimamente, o que era legal. Não apenas era reconfortante, mas também útil para tornar mais difícil as pessoas desconfiarem sobre ele e Potter.

"O que você vai fazer, Draco, se alguém descobrir?", ela perguntou baixinho. Ele ficou um pouco tenso. "Não, eu não vou fazer outro sermão sobre como você deveria terminar com ele antes que isso lhe cause sérios problemas, mas você deveria. Eu só estou perguntando".

"Eu não sei".

"Você já pensou sobre isso?"

"Não".

"Bem, eu já". Ela começou a puxar um fio solto do sofá. "Para começar, você teria que dizer adeus à Sonserina. Você não teria mais nenhuma credibilidade aqui. Se nem mesmo Blaise ficar do seu lado, ninguém vai ficar".

"Ninguém?", ele perguntou em voz baixa.

"Eu tenho que pensar em mim também, querido", ela disse gentilmente.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, desanimado.

"E, sobre seu pai, Blaise está certo. Você deveria ter medo dele, ele ficará furioso se descobrir".

"Pansy, não", ele se afastou dela e ela o segurou, sorrindo levemente e mordendo seu lóbulo da orelha, dando um show para os outros ocupantes do salão comunal.

"Tudo bem, eu não vou dizer mais nada sobre isso, mas ouça, é importante!", ela sussurrou na orelha dele.

Ele se acomodou de novo no sofá, mal-humorado.

"E, quando você estivesse fora da Sonserina e com sérios problemas com seu pai, você basicamente teria que se juntar ao outro lado".

"Eu não quero me juntar ao outro lado".

Ela respirou fundo. "Draco. Por que não?"

"Como?"

"Você é mesmo tão leal assim ao Lorde das Trevas?"

"Sim. É claro. Você não é?"

Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou seriamente.

Draco engoliu com dificuldade. Eles estavam conversando sobre traição. Era uma coisa, falar sobre estar no outro lado por circunstâncias, ou sobre ampliar suas apostas tendo amigos entre os opositores do Lorde das Trevas. Aquilo…

Pansy sustentou seu olhar por vários minutos, e então voltou a deitar a cabeça em seu ombro e disse em voz baixa. "Eu sou leal. Você sabe disso. Mas eu entendo por que algumas pessoas não são. Ele é poderoso, mas não tanto assim. E ele… ele é meio assustador. E seu pai mostrou que há um outro caminho. Que há muitas pessoas que não acreditam em Dumbledore e também não acreditam no Lorde das Trevas".

"Eu não quero ser uma dessas pessoas".

"Porque você teria que abandonar sua família?"

"Não só por isso".

Pansy concordou com a cabeça. "Bem, de qualquer forma, se você tiver que mudar de lado, você sabe que Potter não é uma má escolha para recorrer. Além do fato de que o Lorde das Trevas quer matá-lo e pode acabar sobrando para você".

"Já sobrou".

"Você estaria se arriscando a isso de novo".

"Não me lembre".

"Mas eu estou falando sério; não seria uma má escolha, Draco, grudar no queridinho do outro lado. E ele tem bastante dinheiro. Não se compara com os recursos dos Malfoy, mas pelo menos você estaria confortável e não teria que trabalhar para viver".

"Pansy, fala sério. Eu não vou 'grudar' no Potter — não estou mais casado com ele, eu só estou-"

"Só está tirando ele do seu organismo, sim, sim, eu sei. Só que Potter pode não pensar o mesmo".

"E se ele pensar?"

"Eu não consigo imaginá-lo te abandonando, independente do que acontecer. Se você deixasse seu mundo inteiro para trás por causa dele, e então ele decidisse que não te queria mais… você realmente consegue imaginá-lo te jogando de volta à mercê da sua família e do Lorde das Trevas?", Pansy perguntou. "É claro que não. Ele te protegeria, por princípio e por culpa, se por nada mais. Olhe como ele é com o Weasley. Aquele idiota foi o primeiro amigo de verdade que Potter teve, e ele ainda é fiel a ele, mesmo tendo muito mais dinheiro, influência e poder e podendo ser amigo de pessoas muito melhores. Ele faria o mesmo por você".

"Que lindo. Eu e Ron Weasley, os casos de caridade da vida de Harry Potter".

Pansy riu.

"Por que você está dizendo tudo isso?", ele perguntou, curioso.

Ela apertou os lábios e olhou para o fogo. "Nós estamos no sétimo ano. Eu estava estudando para os NIEMs. E… e… de repente percebi que nós estamos em fevereiro e, em quatro meses, vamos embora".

"E?"

"E eu estava pensando em como você se tornaria um paria da Sonserina se fosse descoberto e considerei que, bem, seria diferente se você ainda tivesse que ficar na escola por mais um ano, mas… nós estamos indo embora em alguns meses. A escola não é para sempre. A Sonserina não é para sempre", ela parou, e lançou um feitiço no fogo para que as chamas assumissem forma de cobras e dragões. "E, como eu disse antes, se tudo der errado com o Lorde das Trevas, eu gostaria de ter alguém a quem recorrer do outro lado. Eu não iria poder me associar com você publicamente, é claro, mas…"

Draco olhou pensativo para o fogo.

Ela hesitou por um momento, e então acrescentou baixinho, "Outra coisa que eu pensei esses dias é que você… parece estar feliz".

"Como?"

"Você parece… vocês ficam bem juntos".

"Nós não ficamos nada bem juntos", Draco disse bruscamente. "Nós somos idiotas juntos. Não pegue leve comigo".

"Eu não tenho idéia do motivo, mas ele te faz feliz. Muito mais feliz do que já te vi antes".

Draco olhou para Pansy, e ela suspirou. "Não, querido, eu não estou pegando leve com você. Só estou dizendo. Não se importe comigo". Ela suspirou de novo. "Com sorte, tudo isso vai ficar só na conversa. Eu ainda tenho esperanças de que você caia na real e termine com ele antes de ser forçado a tomar qualquer tipo de decisão".

"Sim", Draco disse secamente. "Eu também".

**ooooooo**

**Dia 152, Sábado**

"O que foi agora?", Draco disse, irritado, quando Pansy soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. Ele olhou por cima do ombro da amiga, para o jornal que ela tinha acabado de abrir, e sentiu seu coração parar.

Primeira página. De novo. Ele automaticamente levantou o rosto e encontrou os olhos verdes arregalados de Harry. Era como se não houvesse qualquer som ou movimento no Grande Salão, ainda que ele pudesse ouvir alguns sussurros, risadinhas, alguns assobios e murmúrios de descrença e apreciação. Ele sentiu os olhares carregados de maldade vindo na sua direção da mesa da Sonserina, e Pansy segurou sua mão.

O casal na foto da manchete do jornal tinha acabado de se beijar, com mais carinho que ele jamais imaginaria, e eles estavam rindo juntos, a mão do loiro na bochecha do moreno, e quem quer que fosse que tivesse tirado a foto tinha conseguido capturar, de uma boa distância e através da janela, a amizade e o sentimento entre eles. A maneira como um provocava o outro, que rodava os olhos em amigável repreensão antes de calar o primeiro com outro beijo.

A mão de Pansy apertou a de Draco quando os dois encararam a foto, e uma parte do cérebro de Draco registrou vagamente as palavras do texto. _"Um Elo Renovado", rumores confirmados, Comensal da Morte condenado Lucius Malfoy não fez comentários sobre seu filho-_

"Certo, Draco, eu vejo a situação desse jeito", disse Pansy baixinho. "Você tem duas escolhas: pode sair daqui de um jeito digno — erm, esqueça isso, você parece estar prestes a vomitar seu café da manhã — bem, sair do Grande Salão tão rápido quanto possível e retomar o controle fora daqui ou apenas olhe para Potter calmamente e deixe-o saber quer você quer falar com ele depois que acabar de comer. Você confia em mim?"

Ele concordou com a cabeça, entorpecido.

"Fique. Todo mundo pode ver que você está abalado, sem surpresas quanto a isso, mas eles também verão que você não está intimidado". Ela levantou a cabeça e ficou visivelmente pálida. "Oh, por deus e… prepare-se para um Berrador".

"O quê?"

Ela apontou para cima, e Draco parou de respirar. Lá estava a coruja de seu pai, graciosamente vindo na sua direção, uma carta vermelha no bico.

Ela pousou, e todo o Grande Salão acompanhou seus movimentos. Malfoys não recebiam berradores; berradores são para Weasleys.

"Abra, Draco", Pansy sussurrou. "Não hesite. Finja que tudo isso está acontecendo com outra pessoa".

Draco engoliu com dificuldade, incapaz de se obrigar a se mover.

"Se seu pai um dia te perdoar por isso, ele vai ficar satisfeito por você pelo menos ter mostrado alguma coragem. Se não, você vai precisar de toda a coragem que conseguir".

Ele se obrigou a assumir uma expressão neutra e abriu a carta, ignorando o tremor em suas mãos.

O Berrador abriu, mas não assumiu a forma de uma boca e começou a gritar, como todos os outros Berradores que ele já tinha visto. A carta assumiu a aparência de um pergaminho simples, e a voz, apesar de alcançar todas as orelhas no Grande Salão, era baixa, precisa e firme. Seu pai no modo mais perigoso.

_"Draco, você é o primeiro Malfoy em mais de um século a receber um Berrador, e o único Malfoy em mais de um século a merecê-lo. Você já me decepcionou severamente muitas vezes no passado, mas eu nunca senti tanta vergonha de você como sinto agora. Você é uma desgraça para o nosso nome e para a nossa família. Em função disso, eu acabei de concluir uma reunião com o representante da nossa família para te deserdar legalmente. Sua herança ficará confiscada até que um herdeiro apropriado possa ser encontrado entre nossos parentes, e seu nome será banido dos registros da família. Você não tem mais permissão para usar nosso nome ou o anel com o brasão da família-_"e Draco de repente sentiu uma pontada de dor na mão e tirou o anel, jogando-o na mesa e assistindo enquanto ele rolava para o chão quase em câmera lenta, e a voz de seu pai continuou. _"Em consideração à bondade da sua mãe, eu vou permitir que você se apresente para uma reunião daqui a dois dias para que possa argumentar em causa própria e tentar ganhar permissão para retornar à família. Não espere ter sucesso nisso"._

Crabbe e Goyle assumiram uma cor meio verde e desviaram o rosto do dele. Blaise lhe lançou um olhar duro e então lhe deu as costas.

_"Se eu pudesse partir sua varinha ao meio à distância, eu o faria",_ a voz de seu pai continuou, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção. _"Como eu não posso, apenas espero que alguém em Hogwarts faça esse grande favor à nossa família. Devo adicionar que, se alguém desejar te disciplinar pela desgraça que você trouxe à família Malfoy e à casa da Sonserina, terá meu apoio e minha garantia de retribuição quer você consiga retornar à família ou não"._

Draco cerrou os dentes, se recusando a verbalizar o terror que se espalhava dentro de si. Sem família, sem nome, sem proteção, e um convite aberto a qualquer um que desejasse atacá-lo.

_"A partir desse momento, você não é mais meu filho"._

A carta tremulou por um momento, e então se incendiou e foi reduzida às cinzas na sua frente. Houve um longo silêncio.

"Bem. Ele não mede as palavras, não é mesmo?", Pansy disse, e casualmente passou manteiga numa torrada com as mãos tremendo só um pouco. "Certo, esqueça sobre se encontrar com Potter agora. Acabe seu café da manhã e então nós vamos para a biblioteca",

"Tem certeza?", ele perguntou, a voz trêmula. "E o que aconteceu sobre eu cair em desgraça?"

"Besteira. Você tem dois dias para convencê-lo a te aceitar de volta". Ela pegou o jornal. "Tome seu suco, querido. Oh, meu deus, Draco", ela disse, olhando para a foto. "eu devo dizer que se você me beijasse desse jeito eu me arriscaria a ser deserdada também". Ela fez uma pausa. "Qualquer um de vocês dois, para falar a verdade. Uau".

Draco tremeu, incapaz de acenar ou sorrir. Ela colocou a mão no braço dele para confortá-lo e se inclinou para perto. "Querido, eu espero que você saiba que vai ficar em dívida comigo pelo resto da sua vida por isso", ela murmurou em seu ouvido.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

"Vamos, tome seu suco, querido", ela colocou o copo na mão dele e voltou a olhar o jornal. "Por deus, Celestina Warbeck está de volta ao noticiário. Essa mulher não consegue ficar com um cara por mais de um mês?"

Draco fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar na corajosa tentativa de conversa de Pansy e simultaneamente ignorar as vozes ao redor se tornando mais altas e animadas, o eco da voz do seu pai e o terrível ar de ameaça crescendo na mesa da Sonserina. Ele levantou o olhar para a mesa dos professores quando uma tossida leve silenciou o Salão e todos os olhos se voltaram para Dumbledore.

"Se eu puder fazer um comentário", Dumbledore disse suavemente. "Eu gostaria de lembrá-los que todo estudante aqui está sob a proteção da escola. Qualquer pessoa com a intenção de ferir um aluno imaginando que não haverá conseqüências para seus atos deve ser avisada que, independente de ter que responder à família desse estudante, ela terá que responder a mim".

Houve uma curta pausa. E então, da mesa da Grifinória, uma voz firme acrescentou, "E a mim também".

**ooooooo  
ooooooo**

**Notas da Tradutora:**  
¹"_Ele é mais gay que uma moeda de três nuques_"_: em inglês, um trocadilho com a palavra "queer", que é tanto usada para se referir a gays quanto, numa acepção mais antiquada, a coisas estranhas, incomuns — como seria uma moeda de três nuques.  
²Tronquilhos são criaturas normalmente pacíficas, mas extremamente tímidas, que guardam árvores que possuem madeira própria para fabricação de varinhas. São mencionados em "A Ordem da Fênix"._

**ooooooo  
ooooooo**

_**Nota da dupla de duas**: obrigada pelas reviews, amamos ler seus comentários sobre a fanfic. Temos uma cumplicidade com vocês, sabem? Ah, e, depois deste capítulo, nós queremos um berrador do Lucius. E um Potter de estimação._

_**Nota da tradutora**: eu não sei se vocês lembram, mas, no capítulo 11, eu comentei que "há duas passagens em especial desta fic que eu sonho em traduzir desde o começo deste projeto (...). Uma delas é essa parte do círculo". A outra é esse berrador do Lucius. MEUDEUS, o que é esse homem? Imaginem só, a voz dele ecoando no Grande Salão dizendo essas coisas como num sussurro, fria, baixa e cruel, "Lucius Malfoy no seu estilo mais perigoso". Afe… deu até calor. Eu sei que vocês vão me achar louca, e, sim, eu também fiquei com dó do Draco, mas isso foi simplesmente genial. E, claro, o desfecho não deixou nada a desejar. "E a mim também". Que coisa mais "OMG, me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa, Potter!". Ah, e Pansy entrando para o clube "Voyeur Perva Pride". Garota esperta, ela._

_**Nota da beta**: Lucius Malfoy é um diplomata, não? Ele te manda pro inferno de um jeito que faz você até ficar ansioso para começar a viagem! E DearLord, o Goyle é GAY! Eu não estava psicologicamente preparada para isso. E a Pansy, senhor! Ela é tão FODA e tão, tão... sonserina! Mas o que me deixou sem fôlego foi o "E a mim também" do Harry. Gente, isso é tão... tão... #sem palavras#. _


	19. de 27 de Fevereiro a 16 de Março

**Bond  
**por **Anna Fugazzi**

Tradução para o português: **Calíope Amphora  
**Betagem da tradução: **Dana Norram**

**Capítulo 19**  
**de 27 de Fevereiro a 16 de Março**

**Dia 152, Sábado, continuação**

"Oh, meu deus", Harry exclamou quando correu pela ala hospitalar na hora do almoço, com Hermione e Ron nos seus calcanhares. Draco estava sentado em uma das camas, Pansy ao seu lado, o braço esquerdo em uma tala, um curativo em uma bochecha e um machucado no lábio inferior. Por deus, aquilo era pior do que ele tinha pensado — tudo que ele tinha ouvido é que havia ocorrido uma briga e Draco estava no hospital.

Draco sorriu de modo seco para ele. "Você deveria ver o outro cara", o loiro ironizou.

Harry balançou a cabeça, horrorizado, e hesitantemente colocou a mão perto da dele, sem saber se o sonserino aceitaria uma demonstração pública de afeto ou não. Apenas sabendo apenas que quem quer que tivesse feito aquilo com Draco teria que ser desgrudado da parede com uma espátula depois que Harry tivesse terminado de fazer o que tinha em mente.

"Não, sério, você deveria ver o outro cara", Pansy reforçou enquanto o loiro pegou a mão de Harry e acenou para que ele se sentasse na cadeira mais perto dele, do lado oposto de Pansy.

"Quem fez isso?", Hermione perguntou em voz baixa, ficando de pé ao lado de Pansy.

"Goyle", Pansy disse.

"Como?", Harry exclamou em descrença raivosa enquanto Ron soltou um palavrão atrás dele.

"Oh, relaxem, seus idiotas", Draco disse, cansado. "Não é o que vocês estão pensando".

"Ele estava arrasado quando acabou" Pansy disse, balançando a cabeça. "Pobre Goyle".

"Erm… como?" Harry perguntou, confuso.

"Pansy pediu para ele fazer isso", Zabini disse, aproximando-se de cama e ficando de pé ao lado de Ron, com os braços cruzados. "E foi difícil para ela explicar em palavras simples o bastante para que ele entendesse".

Os grifinórios se entreolharam, completamente atordoados.

"Meu pai pintou um alvo nas minhas costas com aquela merda de Berrador", Draco disse, impaciente. "Não era seguro voltar para a Sonserina-"

"Então por que você não foi para a Grifinória comigo?", Harry perguntou, exasperado. "Eu te disse depois do café da manhã que-"

"Cale a boca, por favor, falar dói e eu prefiro não perder meu tempo te mandando ficar quieto. Sim, você disse, mas, como eu já te falei de manhã, eu não poderia fugir da Sonserina desse jeito. Porque mesmo se depois meu pai me aceitasse de volta, eu seria rotulado de covarde. Então Pansy pediu para Goyle me surrar o suficiente para que eu fosse internado aqui, mas sem causar nenhum dano permanente. Ele fez um bom trabalho — não quebrou o meu nariz e nem me deu um olho roxo, só algumas costelas partidas, um braço quebrado e um machucado no lábio".

"Vocês são loucos, todos vocês", Ron murmurou.

"Talvez, mas estou seguro na enfermaria, e sem passar tanta vergonha como seria se eu tivesse fugido antes que alguma coisa acontecesse. E Goyle pôde ajudar um amigo e ainda tem tanto a aprovação do meu pai quanta a do dele. Não foi uma solução ruim".

"Completamente loucos".

"Sabe, depois do Goyle ter ficado chorando e assoando o nariz na minha gravata pelos últimos vinte minutos, eu já não tenho tanta certeza que essa solução foi tão boa" Zabini disse.

"Ele vai superar", Pansy respondeu com indiferença. "E, com sorte, isso também vai ajudar Draco quando ele for encontrar o pai". Zabini soltou uma exclamação sarcástica, mas não interrompeu. "Lucius pode pensar que Draco já foi punido o suficiente. Ou, melhor ainda, sentir-se culpado por fazer Draco ser ferido, para começo de conversa".

Draco sorriu cinicamente. "Ele também pode dizer que vai entregar os negócios da família para mim e se dedicar à criação de Hinkypunks¹, mas eu não estou contando com isso, Pansy."

"Você vai encontrar seu pai?" Ron perguntou, cético. "Depois que ele te deserdou em público daquele jeito?"

"O que você faria, Weasley?", Draco perguntou.

"Eu não voltaria para ele, isso com certeza. Se meus pais fizessem algo desse gênero comigo, eu… eu-"

"Você o quê? Correria para um das suas dúzias de irmãos?", ele riu com maldade. "Ou um das suas centenas de parentes sardentos, ou alguém bonzinho amigo de Dumbledore? Eu não tenho nenhum outro lugar para ir", ele disse amargamente. "Nenhum parente me aceitaria, e os amigos da minha família vão fazer o que meu pai mandar".

"Então fique sozinho", Hermione disse bruscamente. "Livre-se da sua família".

"Para fazer o quê, exatamente? Tirando a questão da magia de sangue, eu não tenho um sicle no meu nome. Eu nem _tenho _mais um nome".

"Por quê, o que seu pai pode fazer se você usar o nome da sua família?", Harry disse com raiva. "Te deserdar de novo?"

Draco rodou os olhos em irritação enquanto Zabini e Pansy assumiram expressões de impaciência.

"Ele não precisaria fazer isso", Ron respondeu. "É o que acontece quando um bruxo é totalmente deserdado. Ele não tem mais um sobrenome". Hermione e Harry o encararam, sem entender. "Podem ver. Tentem chamá-lo de qualquer coisa além de Draco; não dá".

Hermione moveu os lábios por um momento e pareceu horrorizada.

"Seu pai é doente, Draco", Ron disse.

"Pela primeira vez, eu não vou discutir".

"Ele não vai te perdoar".

"Você é especialista no meu pai, então?" Draco disse friamente.

"Ele não precisa ser", Zabini respondeu. "Eu te disse que isso aconteceria. Eu te disse-"

"Sim, obrigado, você me disse. Você pode ir embora agora. Você também disse que não ficaria do meu lado se meu pai descobrisse. Bem, ele descobriu, então caia fora".

"Oh, não se preocupe, eu vou-"

"Blaise, cale a boca", Pansy interrompeu. "A última coisa que ele precisa é da sua preocupação, por mais idiota que ele seja". Ela se virou para Draco. "Você acha que sua mãe vai te deserdar também?"

Draco deu de ombros. "Eu não tenho idéia. Ela… eu não sei. Ela não gosta de desafiar meu pai".

"Bem, talvez ela pelo menos te dê sua parte da herança dos Black e te deixe usar o sobrenome dela".

"E, se ela não fizer isso, por que você não usa o nome e a herança do Potter?", Zabini zombou. "Ele não parece estar fazendo nada de útil com eles".

Draco abriu a boca para dar uma resposta ácida, mas olhou para Hermione quando ela soltou uma exclamação e mordeu o lábio. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas de leve e de repente um sorriso surgiu no seu rosto. Hermione emitiu um som abafado, cobrindo a boca, e de repente Draco começou a rir, e Hermione o imitou.

"O que foi?", Pansy perguntou, aborrecida.

"Draco _Potter?_" Draco disse, e então Harry começou a rir também, não entendendo direito o que tinha de tão engraçado naquilo, além do fato de a cena de Draco e Hermione rindo juntos ser ridícula demais para ser definida.

"Por deus, imagine a cara do seu pai-" Pansy começou, irrompendo em risadas, e o resto do grupo começou a rir também.

Pomfrey espiou o canto em que eles estavam, surpresa ao ver que todos se dobravam de rir, mas logo voltou para seu escritório.

"E que questão é essa da magia de sangue?", Harry perguntou, curioso, depois que eles se acalmaram, esperando não estar demonstrando mais uma vez extrema ignorância das tradições bruxas.

"Você provavelmente não teria como saber disso, mas, no mundo bruxo, ficar sem uma família pode ser um problema sério", Pansy disse, num tom bem menos condescendente do que poderia ter usado. "Sem um nome ou uma família por trás de você, há certos tipos de magia que não funcionam, algumas proteções que desaparecem. Pertencer ao tipo certo de família não é só uma questão de orgulho. Significa deter um tipo de laço familiar, por sangue ou casamento, com alguém. Qualquer um. Se tanto o pai quanto a mãe de Draco o rejeitarem e repudiarem seus laços de sangue, isso o tornará vulnerável a todos os tipos de pessoas, a todos os tipos de Artes das Trevas".

Harry pensou na proteção que ele tivera por meio da irmã da sua mãe durante a infância e concordou com a cabeça em compreensão. Fazia sentido, que parentes pudessem oferecer proteção em outros casos além do seu.

"E, francamente", Draco disse, "Eu não curto a idéia de encarar Nott, Queenie e suas famílias — e quem quer que tenha ajudado a lançar o feitiço em nós — sozinho. Andar por aí com um alvo nas minhas costas para sempre não me parece uma idéia muito atraente".

"Sério, mesmo Draco Potter é melhor do que Draco Nada", Zabini comentou. "Sem querer ofender, Potter."

Harry franziu a testa, pensativo. "Sabe, essa não é uma solução ruim", ele disse, devagar.

"O quê?"

"Eu caso com você de novo, se isso te deixar a salvo. A gente sempre pode dissolver o elo depois".

Os outros o encararam, e Draco fez uma careta. "Oh, é assim que grifinórios fazem pedidos de casamento? Estou nas nuvens, Harry, como se eu não sentisse mais os meus pés".

"Não, quem fez isso foi o Goyle", Zabini disse secamente. "E não recuse tão rápido".

"Como?"

"Seu pai vai te matar. Ou pior. Draco, você escolheu _Potter_ e não ele".

"Não é, não".

"Seu pai pensa assim. Você acha que, se for encontrar com ele, ele vai te aceitar de volta fácil desse jeito?", ele encarou Draco. "Você sabe que ele está às boas com o Lorde das Trevas de novo. Você sabe disso. Se você voltar para a Mansão, seu pai vai te entregar para o Lorde das Trevas. E deus te ajude depois disso".

Hermione ficou pálida. "Isso é-"

"Isso é a vida", Zabini disse rudemente. "Laços de família não são sempre tão fortes quanto nós gostamos de acreditar. Pessoas que se amam traem ou matam umas às outras o tempo todo, Draco. Seu pai com certeza não escolheria a primeira opção. É melhor você pensar nisso antes de voltar rastejando para ele. Pense se você vai rastejar para a humilhação ou para a morte".

"Ele nunca-"

"Ele deu sua palavra de bruxo que qualquer um que quisesse te punir poderia fazê-lo sem sofrer conseqüências" Zabini disse, exasperado. "Nott, ou Queenie, ou Edgars ou Archer ou todos eles juntos poderiam ter _literalmente _te matado, e seu pai estaria preso por um voto de palavra a não fazer nada a respeito. Você realmente acha que ele hesitaria em te entregar ao Lorde das Trevas?"

Draco engoliu com dificuldade.

"Draco, ele não queria nem fazer parte do feitiço do círculo para salvar sua vida", Zabini disse gentilmente, sentando na cama. "Weasley quase estourou uma veia tentando trazê-lo para o círculo".

Draco desviou o olhar, sua mão apertando a de Harry com força. Ele respirou fundo. "Ele se juntou ao círculo, eventualmente".

"Até quando você vai inventar desculpas para ele? Ele é perigoso, violento-"

Draco ergueu a cabeça e encarou Zabini. "Ele nunca-"

"Nunca encostou a mão em você, sim, nós sabemos. Ele nunca precisou fazer isso; Lucius sempre conseguiu te causar bastante mal sem nem levantar um dedo. Você sempre morreu de medo do seu pai, e com bons motivos. Ele é um desequilibrado mental, seu idiota. Desafiá-lo por uma boa transa foi tão inteligente quanto insultar um hipogrifo porque você estava entediado".

"E sua mãe é um ícone de sanidade, não?", Draco disse maldosamente.

"Minha mãe tem uns parafusos a menos também, mas, ao contrário de você, eu não sou tolo o suficiente para me esquecer disso". Zabini balançou a cabeça em desgosto. "Se você quer minha opinião, voltar para o seu pai seria muito mais idiota do que aceitar a mão de Potter em casamento". Ele levantou. "De qualquer forma, eu não vou impedir você. Você fez sua cama de hospital. Deite nela". Ele caminhou para fora da enfermaria.

Ron e Hermione o acompanharam com o olhar, boquiabertos.

"Fechem as bocas", Pansy disse friamente.

"Foi isso que você quis dizer?" Hermione disse, abalada. "Quando você estava me dando um sermão sobre os sonserinos e a lealda-"

Pansy se virou para ela, furiosa. "_Cale a boca_! Sua vadia hipócrita de sangue-ruim!" Ron abriu a boca para responder, mas Pansy lançou aos dois um olhar ameaçador e continuou. "A mãe do Blaise provavelmente já matou mais bruxos do que toda a Inquisição junta. E mesmo assim ele ajudou com o Goyle, prometeu não contar para ninguém que tudo foi armado e depois veio para cá — você tem idéia do que a mãe dele faria se soubesse que ele estava se associando com Draco por um minuto que fosse depois que ele caiu em desgraça? Não, você não tem. Você não se dá o trabalho de pensar. É muito mais fácil só ficar sentada aí e se sentir superior a ele".

Hermione piscou repetidas vezes, envergonhada. Houve um longo silêncio.

"Eu… me desculpe", Hermione disse, por fim. "Eu não sabia". Pansy lhe lançou um olhar surpreso, e a grifinória limpou a garganta. "Mas e você? Sua família não vai se importar por você ainda estar aqui?"

Pansy deu de ombros. "Minha família provavelmente vai ficar furiosa comigo. Mas, como meu pai é um pai de verdade, e não um lunático desequilibrado — e Draco, por favor, se você for defender seu pai de novo, o faça em um lugar em que eu não tenha que vomitar meu almoço em cima de você, isso, bom garoto — isso significa que eu não devo ter muitas esperanças de ganhar um presente de aniversário no mês que vem. Eu sobrevivo".

Draco lhe lançou um pequeno sorriso. "Meu pai sempre disse que seu pai pegava leve demais com você".

"Vindo dele, isso é um elogio. Mesmo assim, é melhor eu não provocar meu pai demais, então estou indo". Ela se inclinou e afastou o cabelo de Draco da testa. "Olhe, meu amor, você foi um completo idiota e, se não fosse pelo fato de você ser tão alto, eu mesma te daria uma surra e pouparia Goyle da dor no coração. Mas você já passou por coisas demais, então eu vou te deixar em paz com seus… amigos, para você decidir o que vai fazer. Pense com cuidado. Eu ainda acho que você deveria dar uma chance para o seu pai, mas Blaise pode ter razão. E eu vou ficar arrasada se ele estiver certo".

Ela lhe deu um beijo na testa, com cuidado para não encostar em nenhum machucado, e se afastou da cama. Virou-se para ir embora e então, no último momento, caminhou um passo para trás, ficou de frente para a cadeira de Harry e lhe deu um tapa forte no rosto.

"Se eu fosse um pouquinho mais alta, você estaria como _ele _agora", ela murmurou venenosamente, seu rosto furioso a poucos centímetros do de Harry. "_Você_ não tinha nada a perder. Se você se importasse minimamente com ele, teria pensado nas conseqüências, ao invés de seguir as vontades do seu pau". Ela se endireitou e saiu da enfermaria.

Hermione e Ron a observaram ir, e Harry acariciou a bochecha com uma mão, o rosto queimando.

"Vadia", Ron murmurou.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Ron. Ela está certa".

"O quê?", Ron a encarou.

"Harry deveria ter pensado melhor. Desculpe, mas ela está certa, Harry. Você deveria mesmo". Harry desviou o olhar do dela tristemente, e Draco apertou sua mão.

"Vamos lá, Harry", Ron protestou, "ele sabia o que ele estava fazendo, você não pode se culpar por-"

"Ron, não agora, está bem?", Harry o interrompeu, incapaz de encarar qualquer um deles. "Por que… por que vocês não vão embora, eu quero ficar aqui um pouco mais".

Eles saíram, e houve uma longa pausa antes que Harry dissesse, envergonhado, "Ela está certa".

"O Weasley também", Draco disse baixinho. "Eu sabia o que estava arriscando".

"Merda, me desculpe. Por deus, eu… me desculpe", Harry repetiu tristemente. O que mais ele poderia dizer? Me desculpe por ter te colocado em perigo. Me desculpe por ter arruinado sua vida. Me desculpe por ser tão egoísta e seguir demais o meu pau para pensar na sua segurança e bem-estar por sequer um momento.

"Você… você quer que eu fique aqui?", ele perguntou, hesitante, se obrigando a encarar Draco nos olhos. "Você deveria… quer dizer, você acha que seu pai sabe quando eu estou perto de você ou-"

"Eu não me importo".

"Draco-"

"Eu estou pouco me fudendo para o meu pai nesse exato momento, Harry", Draco disse, cansado. "Eu não quero pensar nele".

"Não pensar nele foi o que te fez acabar aqui", Harry observou.

"Eu não me importo", Draco sussurrou, e Harry sentiu a angústia dele como se fosse uma presença física. Ele sentou por um momento, tentando pensar no que Draco precisava, no que poderia ajudá-lo. Pesou as conseqüências de ficar e provavelmente deixar Lucius com mais raiva ainda, versus ir embora e fazer Draco encarar o que acontecera com ele sozinho. Tentou não pensar no que ele queria, concentrar-se apenas no que seria melhor para Draco.

"Aqui, vai para o lado", ele disse, por fim, e Draco se moveu para na cama. Harry se acomodou, e os dois se remexeram um pouco até que acabaram deitando lado a lado, encarando um ao outro, como tinham feito tantas vezes desde o fim de setembro.

Harry respirou fundo, segurando a mão de Draco de novo. "Se você for e ele te perdoar, nós não poderemos mais ficar juntos. Você sabe disso, certo?"

"Harry, por favor. Eu vou para casa no domingo. Ainda tenho bastante tempo para pensar o que tudo isso significa e o que vou dizer, e prefiro não fazer isso agora".

"Você vai ficar no hospital até ir, então?"

"Sim. Pomfrey disse que eu não deveria sair daqui. Que eu tinha algum tipo de ferimento interno-"

"Oh, meu deus- você disse-"

"-e ela é uma mentirosa patética, mas eu fico feliz por isso se me mantiver fora da Sonserina". Draco sorriu. "Não fique assim. Eu não me sinto muito bem agora, mas Blaise lançou um ótimo feitiço para bloquear a dor antes de Goyle começar. Eu não senti muita coisa enquanto ele estava chutando até minha alma".

Harry engoliu com dificuldade, fechando os olhos. Draco se mexeu e o puxou para perto, acenando para Harry apoiar a cabeça no seu ombro não-machucado. Harry refletiu, com tristeza, que ele não estava ajudando muito, que era para ele estar confortando Draco, mas Draco que o confortava.

Eles deitaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, Draco correndo a mão pelos cabelos de Harry distraidamente.

"Por que você cortou o cabelo?", Draco perguntou, curioso, depois de alguns minutos.

Harry sorriu. "Só fazendo minha parte para cumprir com as tradições bruxas".

"Você deveria ter deixado comprido. Ficava melhor em você".

"Não sou mais casado, lembra?"

"Nem todas as tradições bruxas merecem ser seguidas", Draco disse suavemente.

"É melhor você não dizer isso para o seu pai"

"É capaz de eu dizer", Draco falou. "Não vai fazer diferença alguma".

Houve uma longa pausa. "Draco… não vá", Harry disse baixinho.

Draco respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça. "Eu tenho que ir. Eu preciso pelo menos me despedir da minha mãe".

"Mas-"

"Harry, eu tenho que ir. Não- não vamos mais falar sobre isso".

**ooooooo**

**Dia 154, Segunda (madrugada)**

Ron despertou de repente, tentando identificar por que tinha acordado.

Barulhos. Alguém estava vomitando no banheiro.

Ele olhou para a cama de Harry. Vazia. "Harry?"

Nenhuma resposta, só mais barulhos. Ron levantou e caminhou até o banheiro. "Harry? Você está bem?"

"Sim", Harry saiu de um cubículo, parecendo trêmulo e limpando os lábios com as costas da mão.

"Não, você não está. Eu te disse que era whiskey de fogo demais".

"Sim, obrigado, Ron". Harry foi para a pia e enxaguou a boca com uma careta.

Ron franziu a testa diante do seu abatimento. Harry estava meio mal desde que Draco fora para a Mansão Malfoy, e Seamus sugeriu uma solução com sua marca registrada e desafiou Harry para uma competição de bebida para ele afogar as preocupações. Sem ter tanta experiência com whiskey de fogo quanto Seamus, Harry estava sofrendo as conseqüências agora. "Eu acho que Seamus tem um pouco da poção de ressaca feita por Bulstrode na-"

"Não acho que conseguiria beber mais nada agora-", Harry de repente desapareceu no cubículo e Ron o ouviu vomitar de novo.

"Melhor fora do que dentro", Ron disse quando Harry voltou.

"Acho que não tem mais nada para sair", Harry disse fracamente, esfregando a testa.

"Dor de cabeça também?", Ron disse, solidário. Harry concordou com um aceno.

"Quando você acordou?"

"Faz uma meia hora".

"Você acordou passando mal?"

"Pesadelo"

"Com o quê?"

Harry deu de ombros.

"Você está preocupado com o Draco, não está?" Ron disse, seriamente assustado por não conseguir sequer pensar no sobrenome de Draco, muito menos dizê-lo.

"Sim".

"Sabe, Parkinson não pareceu achar que ele corria tanto perigo. E ela conhece o pai dele melhor do que Zabini".

"Eu sei. É só que… o Zabini está certo, o pai do Draco é desequilibrado".

Ron olhou para Harry de mais perto. "Você não está pensando ainda no que Parkinson disse, está?"

"Ela estava certa".

"Não estava, não. Ele é adulto, sabia o que estava arriscando".

"Mas eu o convenci. Ele estava… ele estava hesitante, e eu meio que… o convenci. Eu deveria ter me afastado".

"Ele não é nenhuma donzela honrada que você seduziu, Harry", Ron disse firmemente. "Foi escolha dele".

"Não foi justo. Eu sabia como ele estava se sentindo e usei isso contra ele, não deveria ter agido assim".

"Bem, já está feito agora. E, quem sabe, tudo pode acabar bem no final. Se o pai dele não perdoá-lo… bem, você não vai ter mais que se preocupar por ele estar no lado errado da guerra".

"Ele não quer mudar de lado, Ron."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim".

"E, mesmo assim, você quer ficar com ele?", Ron perguntou ceticamente.

"Ele só tem crenças diferentes. Elas são horríveis, mas não são contra a lei".

"É melhor você não deixar Hermione te ouvir dizer isso".

Harry gemeu. "Eu sei. É horrível, o que ele pensa de trouxas e de bruxos nascidos trouxas. Me deixa louco. Tirando o fato de que uma das minhas melhores amigas é trouxa — minha _mãe _era trouxa, e o lunático que ele quer seguir a matou, mas, mesmo assim…" Ele apertou os lábios e respirou fundo. "Outra coisa é que, ele é inteligente. Parte de mim simplesmente não consegue aceitar que ele acredita de verdade nessas besteiras".

"Mas, mesmo assim, você…"

"Eu sei. É que… depois de ver como Lucius Malfoy é, dá para culpá-lo por não querer nem pensar diferente do que o pai dele quer que ele pense? Lucius o deserdou por ficar com a pessoa errada. O que ele faria se Draco acreditasse nas coisas erradas?"

Ron concordou com a cabeça, e então o observou, preocupado. "Você está com uma aparência péssima".

"Sim", Harry esfregou o rosto com as mãos. "Eu ainda me sinto péssimo".

"Aqui, vamos pegar a poção com Seamus. Eu acho que eu ainda tenho um pouco daquela poção para dormir que a Hermione fez. Você não vai ajudá-lo em nada ficando acordado a noite inteira se preocupando. É melhor tentar dormir".

**ooooooo**

**Dia 154, Segunda (noite)**

Harry levantou o olhar do seu jantar quando a porta abriu e o barulho no Grande Salão diminuiu, e então aumentou progressivamente quando Draco entrou em silêncio. Ele caminhou até a mesa da Sonserina sem cerimônia, e sem olhar para ninguém, mas não como se estivesse nervoso, envergonhado ou qualquer outra coisa além de pensativo e um pouco cansado. Um murmurinho começou na mesa da Corvinal e se espalhou por todo o salão: Draco Malfoy estava usando o anel com o brasão da família de novo. E então se percebeu: Draco Malfoy poderia ser chamado dessa forma novamente.

Ele havia sido perdoado.

Harry cobriu a boca com a mão, honestamente sem saber como deveria se sentir a respeito. Aliviado, com certeza. As palavras de Zabini tinham deixado-no apavorado, e uma grande parte de si tinha se questionado, no horror da noite anterior, se ele voltaria a ver Draco. Já tendo presenciado a fúria de Lucius Malfoy ao vivo e a cores…

Mas ele tinha sido perdoado. O que isso significava?

Harry percebeu que estava com os olhos fixos em Draco, mas isso não importava, porque todo mundo estava encarando o loiro, centenas de olhos colados no garoto pálido que acabara de se acomodar na mesa da Sonserina e pegava um garfo, acenando brevemente com a cabeça para seus colegas de casa. Pansy se virou para Draco e o abraçou, e ele correspondeu brevemente. Ela lhe perguntou algo, e ele balançou a cabeça, fazendo um sinal de 'mais tarde'.

Ele levantou o rosto e encarou Harry, e o grifinório se sentiu paralisado. Ele não tinha idéia do que esperar. Distância? Arrependimento? Frieza? Com certeza, não o que aconteceu, que foi um breve aceno e um balbucio de "Depois do jantar?". Ele concordou com a cabeça, meio surpreso, e mais um murmurinho se espalhou pelo salão.

Draco tinha acabado de passar por sabe-se lá deus o que por estar com Harry. E agora ele estava deixando-o saber que eles se encontrariam mais tarde? No meio do jantar no Grande Salão?

Harry voltou para a sua refeição, completamente atordoado.

**ooooooo**

Harry levantou o olhar quando a porta do dormitório deles se abriu, e Draco entrou, parecendo aliviado por ver que o grifinório já estava lá. Não menos aliviado do que Harry, que não tinha certeza de onde Draco queria se encontrar, mas imaginou que não seria em nenhum lugar público. Aparentemente, ele tinha acertado em cheio.

Ele começou a levantar, apenas para que Draco acenasse para que voltasse a sentar. O sonserino se acomodou ao seu lado, apoiando a cabeça no braço do sofá.

"Erm… alguém te viu entrar?" Harry perguntou, nervoso. "Porque eu, er, me certifiquei de que ninguém me viu, mas-"

Draco acenou impacientemente para ele ficar quieto.

"Como… como você está?", Harry perguntou com cautela.

Draco deu de ombros.

"Eu suponho que seu pai te aceitou de volta".

Draco concordou com a cabeça.

"Foi tudo um blefe, então?". Draco negou com a cabeça, e Harry franziu a testa. "Você não pode falar nada?", ele perguntou, um pouco impaciente.

Draco virou a cabeça e olhou Harry nos olhos, algo indefinido refletindo no seu olhar. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso para o grifinório e limpou a garganta. "Não… não muito", ele disse, sua voz baixa, quase um sussurro.

"O que… o que aconteceu?"

"Ele… eu tive que me provar", ele disse suavemente, sua voz rouca, e Harry teve que se aproximar para poder ouvi-lo. "Mostrar que eu estava disposto a me sacrificar para a nossa família. Disposto a suportar dor".

"O que ele fez?", Harry perguntou, meio afobado, seu estômago revirando.

"Bem… você sabe como o Lorde das Trevas faz as pessoas mostrarem sua lealdade. É… doloroso. Bastante."

O coração de Harry parou. "Você não está… com a Marca", ele disse em um sussurro horrorizado.

Draco rodou os olhos. "Não seja idiota. A Marca é uma honra, não uma punição. O Lorde das Trevas não daria essa honra a alguém que está dormindo com seu inimigo, daria?"

"Então o que…"

Draco hesitou por um momento, e então afrouxou a gravata e desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa, abrindo-a um pouco.

Harry prendeu a respiração. Lá, debaixo da clavícula direita de Draco, estava um brasão estilizado da família Malfoy em tinta preta, a pele ao redor com uma vermelhidão notável.

"Por deus. Meu deus, Draco. Seu pai fez isso com você?"

"É como a Marca Negra, mas conectada com meu pai ao invés de com o Lorde das Trevas. Ela vai me convocar para o lado dele quando ele quiser, e dói para caramba se eu ignorar".

Harry não conseguia falar. Ele estendeu a mão e tocou a pele ao redor da marca com cuidado. Draco prendeu a respiração, mas se manteve imóvel. "Ele a colocou do mesmo jeito que Voldemort faz, não é?", Harry percebeu tarde demais que tinha dito o nome de Voldemort e começou a pedir desculpas, mas Draco apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

Harry estremeceu, lembrando-se dos gritos agonizados de Lucius e Snape nas memórias deles no feitiço do círculo. E Lucius fizera a mesma coisa com seu próprio filho…

"Está tudo bem", Draco disse. "Eu me safei com pouco, considerando a história toda".

"Como ele pôde te forçar a-"

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Uma marca nunca é feita involuntariamente. Eu escolhi isso".

"Mas você não sabia o que estava escolhendo, não sabia como seria doloroso-"

"Não antes que ele começasse. Mas o motivo para que a Marca Negra demonstre lealdade é que… bem, todo mundo grita, mas meu pai disse que eu comecei a gritar antes da maioria. Mas o Lorde das Trevas sempre pára no meio do processo e o teste da sua lealdade é se você escolhe continuar ou não". Ele limpou a garanta. "Eu escolhi que sim".

Harry prendeu a respiração. "Como você pôde-"

"Eu não tinha muitas alternativas", Draco disse de modo brusco, e Harry franziu a testa. Ele deveria ter gritado até ficar rouco, e, mesmo assim, quando teve a chance, ele escolheu sentir mais dor do que permanecer excluído da família.

Ele afastou aqueles pensamentos. O que estava feito, estava feito. O grifinório respirou fundo. "Você não está… quer dizer, você não está com medo de ser visto comigo, porque e se-"

Draco deu uma risada fraca e balançou a cabeça. "Eu provavelmente poderia transar com você no campo de Quadribol e duvido que ele faria algo. Eu mostrei onde minha lealdade está. E, se eu estiver errado…", ele deu de ombros. "Não me importo muito".

"Mas-"

"Sério, eu não estou nem aí. Sim, eu sei, todo mundo me viu te dizendo para a gente se encontrar mais tarde. No que interessa a eles, o encontro pode ser sobre nossa lição de casa. É isso que eu vou dizer para quem perguntar, pelo menos", ele disse, despreocupado, e voltou a apoiar a cabeça contra o sofá.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. Aquilo não era típico do Draco, não mesmo. Draco nunca fora tão descuidado. "A… a marca ainda dói?", ele perguntou, sem saber o que dizer.

Draco deu de ombros. "Não muito", ele disse, e Harry hesitantemente segurou sua mão, lembrando de como Draco tinha aceitado o carinho na enfermaria depois que Goyle lhe fizera parar lá. Ele ficou surpreso quando Draco não apenas permitiu o toque, como também o puxou para mais perto e o beijou.

"Draco-", Harry o interrompeu, "você tem-"

"Cale a boca", Draco disse de modo brusco, beijando-o de novo, e Harry o imitou por alguns momentos. E gentilmente se afastou depois que tocou sem querer na marca e Draco grunhiu de dor.

"Não. É melhor não, eu não acho que você esteja em condições de- aqui", Harry disse, meio sem jeito, gentilmente fazendo Draco se virar até que estivesse aninhado contra o peito do grifinório, sentindo seus braços ao redor dele. "Apenas… descanse. Está bem? Só… só descanse".

E Draco, depois de um momento de surpresa, suspirou, relaxou contra ele e fechou os olhos.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 160, Domingo**

Draco encarou a parede, a face sem expressão, enquanto Harry se mexeu um pouco, soltado sua cintura rapidamente antes de se acomodar atrás dele, o trazendo para perto enquanto se deitavam juntos. Fechou os olhos, desejando que seus pensamentos se acalmassem e se concentrassem apenas naquilo.

Aquele tipo de coisa estava acontecendo bastante nos últimos tempos. Desde que o dia em que ele voltou e acabou simplesmente ficando abraçado com Harry por uma hora, o silêncio funcionando como um bálsamo para acalmar suas emoções feridas e destroçadas, eles tinham criado o hábito de, quando podiam, transar e depois ficarem abraçados por bastante tempo.

Por algum motivo, naquele dia não estava sendo tão tranqüilizante. Provavelmente porque pensamentos aleatórios e nada bem-vindos acabavam invadindo a paz do abraço deles.

Pensamentos de como ele era louco por estar fazendo aquilo.

Pensamentos de como Pansy e Granger e Weasley estavam prestes a se desintegrarem por causa da crise de nervos, e Harry não estava muito atrás, porque diversas vezes naquela semana desde que o sonserino voltara eles quase foram pegos. McGonagall quase os tinha pegado em flagrante em uma sala de aula — o que, se tivesse acontecido, teria feito Draco desistir de sexo pelo resto da vida. Harry quase tinha ido para o Grande Salão com um chupão bastante perceptível no pescoço, que Granger tinha feito desaparecer no último momento. E só o pensamento muito rápido de Ginny Weasley impediu que o time inteiro de Quadribol da Corvinal os visse no depósito de Quadribol.

Pensamentos de como ele não se importava.

Pensamentos de como ele tinha gritado, de como desejara morrer enquanto seu pai, perfeitamente calmo, queimava a marca nele.

De como ele tinha aberto os olhos em um momento e notado arrependimento sincero nos olhos de seu pai por meio segundo, mas mesmo isso não o tinha feito parar, e Draco não sabia se aquilo era melhor ou pior do que achar que seu pai não tinha sentido nada.

Seu pai tinha dito depois de tudo que aquilo era para seu próprio bem. Entregara sua varinha de volta e o anel com o símbolo da família, dizendo que o sofrimento ajudava a construir o caráter, antes de dispensá-lo categoricamente e deixá-lo ir para o seu quarto, onde ele vomitou e passou mal e ficou deitado em posição fetal, chorando até não conseguir sentir mais nada.

Ele fechou os olhos e tentou pensar apenas no calor do corpo de Harry contra as suas costas, nos seus braços ao redor dele.

E tentou não pensar em como ele tinha se sentido envergonhado ao ser obrigado a sentar em silêncio, por uma hora e meia, no escritório de seu pai, ouvindo-o ditar e escrever cartas antes de repentinamente dizer "Venha aqui", e começar a punição de Draco. Dizendo para ele, com todos os detalhes, por que ele era uma decepção tão grande — nunca bom o suficiente, nunca esperto o suficiente, deixando Granger ser melhor do ele nas notas, deixando Potter ser melhor do que ele em Quadribol, deixando Goyle espancá-lo. Ele não era bom um suficiente para ser um Malfoy. Não era bom o suficiente para ser filho de Lucius. Uma decepção, sua vida inteira.

Negócios como sempre, em outras palavras. Nada de novo, ele ouvia aquele tipo de coisa desde que podia se lembrar.

Mas era meio diferente, ouvir aquilo do outro lado da Grande Ameaça de Ser Deserdado. Onde antes ele freqüentemente alternava entre aterrorizado, com raiva e às vezes entediado com o mesmo sermão de sempre, agora ele sabia completamente o que aquilo significava.

Harry beijou gentilmente sua nuca.

Significava nenhum nome. Nenhuma família. Significava ser exposto e humilhado na frente a escola inteira. Significava ser grato a Greg Goyle por mandá-lo para o hospital. Significava medo por sua própria segurança, e desespero, e não saber se ele um dia veria seu quarto de novo, o jardim da Mansão Malfoy, o lago onde ele brincava quando era criança. Significava saber que ele nunca pertenceria ao hall dos ancestrais da família. Que nunca falaria de novo com aquela tia-tataravó com o lenço verde no cabelo que tinha sido uma famosa parteira-bruxa durante o Renascimento, ou o garoto que tinha ido para Durmstrang no último século, ou Phineas Black.

Significava saber que mesmo Ronald Weasley tinha mais dinheiro do que ele. Saber que ele não tinha absolutamente nada.

Significava ouvir às mesmas palavras de sempre com um medo renovado, ouvindo enquanto tentava não se desesperar, e mesmo assim curiosamente sem reação.

Ele suspirou quando os dedos de Harry acariciaram preguiçosamente seu peito nu.

Significava dizer sim, sem hesitar, quando seu pai perguntou se ele estava disposto a ser punido para retornar à família. Dizer sim, aliviado, sem se importar com qual seria a punição, desde que tivesse uma chance de pertencer àquilo de novo.

Significava dizer sim, novamente sem hesitar, quando seu pai tinha explicado a punição, dizer sim de novo, mesmo com os ecos dos gritos de dor na memória do seu pai.

Ele colocou a mão sobre a de Harry quando ela foi mais para baixo, na direção da sua barriga.

Significava gritar até ficar sem voz, e então ser libertado da dor, olhar para baixo e perceber que a marca estava incompleta, e sussurrar que sim novamente. Porque a outra opção era ainda mais aterrorizante do que qualquer dor.

Significava, na semana que se seguiu, sentir que ele não se importaria se tivesse que fazer tudo de novo.

Draco sorriu quando a mão de Harry foi mais para baixo e ele sentiu aquela súbita mudança neles dois, de abraço inocente ao começo da excitação.

Significava que ele não se importava, mesmo que Pansy tivesse chorado quando Draco contou o que seu pai tinha feito, ainda que ele não tivesse mostrado a marca para ela. Ele nunca mostraria para ninguém além de Harry. Que merecia saber, para o bem e para o mal.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, dando aos lábios de Harry acesso ao seu pescoço.

Significava Blaise ainda não olhando para ele. Crabbe e Goyle não falando com ele. Em toda a Sonserina, ninguém além de Pansy dizia uma palavra para ele, desde que tinha retornado. Nenhum deles sabia como se comportar com ele; um Malfoy de novo, mas um Malfoy ainda em profunda desgraça. Ele era uma não-entidade, e estava contente com isso, passando a maior parte do tempo no seu quarto, na biblioteca ou com Harry.

Com Harry, que estava tão gentilmente o estimulando enquanto seus lábios continuavam a acariciar seu pescoço, seu lóbulo da orelha.

Com as preocupações de Harry, seus protestos inúteis.

Com a respiração quente do Harry contra a sua, suas mãos o acariciando, o corpo duro e quente contra o seu em salas de aulas vazias, áreas de depósito, a Sala Precisa e, ocasionalmente, no antigo dormitório deles — como naquele momento.

Com mesmo Sir Xander lhe lançando olhares estranhos alguns dias, como naquele mesmo, quando ele chegou no dormitório sem se preocupar em usar feitiços mais elaborados para disfarçar seus passos.

E ele não dava a mínima.

Afinal, o que mais seu pai poderia fazer com ele?

Não era uma boa idéia pensar no seu pai. Uma raiva amarga surgia em seu peito quando ele fazia isso, o distraindo de coisas mais prazerosas, como o que Harry estava fazendo agora, como o que ele sentia quando percebia que Harry estava começando a ficar excitado, algo que estava acontecendo naquele exato momento.

Draco deve ter feito algum tipo de barulho ou movimento que mostrou que ele não estava muito interessado em sexo, porque Harry deu um suspiro e suas mãos e lábios mudaram de ação. Ainda gentilmente o acariciando, mas claramente não tentando mais excitá-lo. Draco notou Harry limpar a garganta e se mexer levemente atrás de si, de modo que sua meia-ereção não estivesse mais em contato com o loiro.

E aquela não era a primeira vez que pensamentos sobre seu pai tinham sabotado completamente outras idéias mais prazerosas. Fossem esses pensamentos de raiva, ódio ou, ocasionalmente, pena. Pena, porque Lucius tinha, em sua raiva, exagerado, e Draco tinha certeza que ele se arrependia de parte do que tinha feito.

Não a parte de marcá-lo como um gado de uma maneira que lhe dava pesadelos que seus colegas de dormitório fingiam não escutar. Mas a parte de deserdá-lo tão publicamente daquele jeito — manchete do Profeta, de novo, como se eles não tivessem nada mais para escreve, que patético — porque aquilo tinha tornado públicas algumas coisas que não deveriam ter vindo ao público ainda. Porque nenhum pai faria o que Lucius fez com seu filho por causa de uma mera aventura inapropriada. O mesmo homem que disse calmamente que "_respeitava a privacidade do seu filho_" tinha se descontrolado completamente no segundo que viu uma foto inocente no Profeta. Ele não poderia ter dado maior sinal de onde estavam suas lealdades políticas.

Coitado do seu pai. Um político perfeito e mestre nos jogos de poder sonserinos, levado a um erro tático por causa da estupidez do seu filho inútil.

Mas Draco tinha uma sensação que o passo em falso do seu pai não tivera grande importância para a articulação dos planos maiores. Podia ter bloqueado o seu acesso a alguns lugares interessantes, mas os planos do Lorde das Trevas pareciam estar progredindo de acordo.

Pansy estava meio quieta esses dias enquanto lia o jornal. Pelo pouco que Draco podia escutar das conversas ao seu redor, Coisas Estavam Acontecendo. Theo Nott andava metido demais para não haver nada acontecendo. O Profeta noticiava o roubo de uma jóia mágica valiosa aqui, uma pessoa importante desaparecida ali, uma sensação tensa de que forças estavam se juntando. Eram registradas aparições de Comensais da Morte em eventos públicos ou em aniversários de datas importantes.

Mas não era tudo maravilhoso, como todos eles pensavam que seria. Não significava que os sonserinos estavam olhando de maneira superior aos outros pobres coitados que estariam se ajoelhando perante eles em poucos meses. Significava silêncios constantes, hesitações, lágrimas… e muito medo e incerteza, nos dois lados.

Honestamente, Draco não se importava muito. As coisas aconteceriam do jeito que deveriam de ser; eles já tinham ficado por cima de tudo antes e caído com tudo, o triunfo se transformando em profundo desespero, e então voltaram a ficar fortes de novo, e não importava. Ele simplesmente faria o que lhe mandassem, como um bom pequeno Malfoy, e não daria atenção aos detalhes. Exatamente como seu pai queria.

Exceto por uma pequena desobediência de ainda estar transando com o garoto que presumidamente poderia arruinar todos os planos deles. Porque Harry pelo menos não o usava como uma tela na qual ele podia queimar suas iniciais. Harry o abraçava e lhe dava um conforto e um afeto que ele nunca tivera antes. Dois garotinhos machucados, Blaise tinha zombado deles, e tudo bem, certo, talvez eles fossem isso mesmo. Agora eles também eram dois garotinhos com cicatrizes, e isso não era legal.

O único problema era o maldito cuidado excessivo de Harry esses dias, e sua irritante gentileza às vezes. Harry olhava para ele e o tratava como se ele fosse frágil, e isso fazia Draco querer estapeá-lo até acabar com a preocupação no seu rosto.

Havia um Profeta na cômoda ao lado da cama, e o grifinório estava calculadamente não olhando para ele, porque Harry estava sendo cuidadoso com os frágeis sentimentos de Draco ultimamente.

E Draco não se importava com isso. "Parece que as coisas estão acontecendo", ele disse desafiadoramente, acenando com a cabeça para o jornal e deitando de costas na cama.

"Eu sei", Harry disse, meio nervoso, depois de uma pausa.

"O que você pensa sobre isso?"

"Eu acho que é horrível".

Draco deu de ombros. "Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar esperando algo acontecer".

Harry o encarou, descrente. "Você realmente acha isso?"

"Não me diga que você não está cansado de ter medo. Não vai ser mais fácil, quando tudo isso já tiver acontecido e acabado?"

"Depende de quem ganhar", Harry disse secamente.

Draco deu de ombros de novo.

"Não faz diferença para você?"

"Por que deveria?"

"Eu tenho certeza que seu pai ficaria muito feliz em te ouvir falando isso", Harry disse. "Então, qual é o propósito dessa marca em você?"

"Decoração", Draco retrucou no mesmo instante, com raiva por Harry mencioná-la tão casualmente desse jeito. "É bonita, não é? Eu tenho certeza que logo todos os jovens herdeiros vão querer uma".

"Eu odeio essa marca. E odeio saber que você pode ter uma outra no seu braço algum dia".

Draco deu de ombros mais uma vez. "Não vale a pena se preocupar com isso".

"Você aceitaria a Marca Negra?"

"Você está brincando? É claro que sim", ele disse, e parte do seu cérebro ficou alarmada assim que as palavras saíram da sua boca.

Harry sentou na cama. "Você realmente vai se tornar um Comensal da Morte, se te pedirem?"

"Sim".

"Por deus"

Harry o encarou em silêncio por um momento, e Draco percebeu que ele se sentia um pouco melhor, a indiferença e a vaga raiva diminuindo um pouco.

E então Harry respirou fundo. "Nós não podemos continuar com isso", ele disse, pela décima vez desde que Draco tinha voltado.

"Não, nós não podemos", Draco disse, já entediado com a conversa.

"Olha, seu pai-"

"Vai me matar, sim, eu sei". Ele esfregou os olhos e se espreguiçou. "E eu preciso pensar nisso ou pelo menos ser mais cuidadoso. Eu sei".

"Não, você não sabe", Harry disse bruscamente. "Eu estou pondo um fim nisso. Nós não podemos mais nos ver".

"Você quer terminar?"

"Sim", ele disse, num tom mais firme.

Draco riu. "Que legal. Obrigado, Harry. Eu ganhei uma maldita marca porque nós estávamos transando, então é muito legal saber que eu represento tanto para você que você quer se livrar de mim uma semana depois. Mas, ei, é claro. Quer dizer, o Menino Que Sobreviveu só faz o que ele quer, não é mesmo?"

"Você acha que eu quero isso? Eu estou terminando por causa do seu pai e por você querer seguir Voldemort-"

"Oh, por favor"

"E eu não _quero_ fazer isso. É mais uma coisa na minha vida que foi causada por Voldemort, e eu não quero que seja desse jeito!"

"Coitadinho de você", Draco desdenhou.

Os olhos de Harry assumiram um brilho de raiva. "Quem me criou foi determinado por Voldemort. O que as pessoas achavam de mim quando eu vim para Hogwarts — Voldemort de novo. O maldito Torneio Tribuxo foi por causa dele, assistir Cedric morrer foi culpa dele, meu padrinho ser morto — mesmo a primeira vez que eu fiz sexo e a primeira vez que eu casei aconteceram por causa do maldito Voldemort. E eu consegui algumas coisas boas dessa última vez, mas agora não posso continuar com isso, por causa da merda do Voldemort. Não, eu não me importo que você não quer ouvir esse nome. Eu vivo com o que ele fez comigo todos os dias da minha vida, e eu vou, sim, dizer o nome dele e te deixar desconfortável se eu quiser".

"Se você puder, durante o seu festival de ter pena de si mesmo, tente se lembrar que a primeira vez que eu casei foi por causa de Voldemort também". Os dois se surpreenderam pela maneira tão fácil com que o nome saiu dos lábios de Draco, mas o sonserino não estava com humor para pensar em como aquilo tinha acontecido. "E, se você vai terminar comigo, não me faça vomitar dizendo que está fazendo isso para o meu próprio bem".

Harry piscou repetidas vezes, e então seu rosto assumiu uma expressão de desdém. "Oh, mesmo?" ele riu. "Você acredita no seu pai quando ele te diz que está fazendo algo para o seu próprio bem".

"Que diabos meu pai tem a ver com-"

"Tudo. Eu estou cansado de lidar com seus problemas com ele".

"O quê?"

"Você é impossível. Você não o enxerga do jeito que ele é, e isso está se tornando cansativo, para falar a verdade".

Draco deu um sorriso maldoso. Quanta nobreza. Aquilo havia soado mais como se ele realmente quisesse pressionar a ferida.

"Seu pai é um filho da puta abusivo, tão abusivo quanto os Dursleys, talvez um pouco mais, porque ele _ama _você. Os Dursleys pelo menos nunca fingiram isso".

"Você está comparando ele com trouxas?"

Harry balançou a cabeça em desprezo e levantou, recolhendo suas roupas e começando a se vestir. "Ele não merece a sua lealdade. Mas você é perturbado demais para perceber isso, e está tão ferrado que nem se importa mais. Vá para casa. Volte a tentar ser tudo o que seu pai quer que você seja, para que ele possa te deserdar alguma outra hora". Ele abotoou as calças. "Oh, e, se alguém perguntar, pode dizer que foi você que terminou. Isso deve amolecer o coração do seu papai", ele disse por cima dos ombros enquanto caminhava até a porta.

Draco o encarou, atônito. Gradualmente ficando com raiva. Ele vestiu suas roupas, a raiva aumentando a cada segundo, até que estava caminhando para as masmorras furioso e morrendo de vontade que alguém lhe desse uma desculpa para ser azarado.

Ainda estava fumegando uma hora mais tarde, quando Pansy apareceu no seu dormitório.

"Você está bem?", ela perguntou com cuidado, ficando de pé ao lado da porta.

"Sim, por quê?", ele perguntou secamente, sem levantar o olhar do seu livro de poções.

Pansy respirou fundo, entrou no dormitório e sentou no pé da sua cama. "Eu trombei com Potter. Ou melhor, ele trombou comigo. Me disse o que tinha acontecido".

"Ah, é?"

"Você está bem?"

"Sim, estou ótimo". Draco sublinhou uma palavra no seu livro. "Não teria dado certo de qualquer jeito, não é mesmo? Pelo menos assim eu não ganho outro Berrador".

Pansy fechou o livro dele, sua expressão cuidadosamente neutra. "E por você tudo bem? Não vai tentar voltar com ele?"

"Por Mordred, não", Draco respondeu com raiva. "Ele pode ir se ferrar, no que depender de mim. Agora, por que você não me deixa trabalhar na minha redação de Poções?"

"Certo", Pansy disse, levantando. Ela balançou a cabeça, o encarando pensativamente. "Bem, eu não posso dizer que sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Mas me pergunto por que Potter não foi sorteado na Sonserina", ela murmurou quando saiu do dormitório.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 166, Sábado**

Ron saiu do depósito de Quadribol e trancou a porta, o último a sair. Estava desanimado com o jogo, apesar do fato de que, como time, eles nunca tinham jogado melhor; os artilheiros tinham acertado os gols da Lufa-Lufa seis vezes, e o próprio Ron só tinha deixado uma entrar, apesar dos aterrorizantes ataques da Lufa-Lufa.

Infelizmente, nada disso fazia diferença quando seu apanhador não pegava o pomo de ouro.

E seria legal se esse tivesse sido o único problema do jogo daquele dia.

"Weasley", uma voz murmurou e ele levantou o olhar, surpreso por ver Malfoy nas sombras, parecendo tanto desconfortável quanto desafiador, o chamando.

"O que você quer?", ele disse, cansado, se aproximando e certificando-se que eles estavam fora do campo de visão da escola. Um pouco intrigado, apesar do seu cansaço, porque desde Malfoy tinha terminado com Harry há uma semana, ele estava agindo como se nenhum deles existisse. Não que isso fosse diferente de como ele estava tratado todo mundo; Malfoy não falava muito com mais ninguém, desde que tinha sido deserdado.

"Por que Harry não jogou hoje?", o sonserino perguntou bruscamente.

_Mas que diabos_? Ron assoprou os fios cabelos que caíam sobre seus olhos, impaciente. "Ginny estava voando melhor do que ele durante os treinos dessa semana, então ele decidiu dar a vaga para ela".

"Ele está doente?"

"Ele está…" Ron hesitou. "Nós não sabemos. Ele está com problemas para se concentrar. E também não está comendo ou dormindo bem".

"Ele foi ver Pomfrey?"

Ron pensou por um momento, sem saber se Harry iria gostar que ele falasse sobre si com Malfoy. Sem saber se deveria arriscar compartilhar informações privadas com alguém que não deveria confiar ou arriscar alienar outro sonserino que poderia no fundo se mostrar um amigo, como Hermione tinha feito com Parkinson em Outubro. "Ela está um pouco preocupada", ele disse por fim, cuidadoso, "mas ela não sabe o que está errado. Ela diz que pode ser só um resfriado ou algo assim".

"E você não acredita nisso?"

Ron franziu a testa, com um pouco de raiva de Malfoy por colocá-lo naquela situação. Por que diabos ele estava querendo se intrometer nos assuntos de Harry? Ele tinha feito sua escolha, voltado a seu pai, terminado com Harry, ignorado todos eles por uma semana, e agora ele estava… o quê? Curioso sobre Harry? Preocupado com a sua saúde?

Por outro lado, ele também parecia completamente desconfortável naquele momento, como se ele estivesse falando com Ron sem dar ouvidos ao seu lado racional. E, por algum motivo, aquilo quase fazia Ron querer confiar nele. Talvez.

Ele respirou fundo. "Não muito. Eu acho… eu acho que ele foi azarado".

Malfoy o encarou. "Desde quando ele está assim?"

"Por que você se importa?", ele perguntou, curioso.

"Não seja idiota", Malfoy respondeu, e Ron ficou na defensiva. Certo, provavelmente aquela tinha sido uma má idéia.

"Foi muito legal falar com você", ele disse sarcasticamente. "Não vamos mais fazer isso, certo?"

"Weasley-"

Ele começou a se afastar, e Malfoy o segurou pelo ombro. "Que diabos, Malfoy?", ele exclamou, se desvencilhando.

"Por que você está sendo tão idiota?" Malfoy disse, aborrecido.

"Por que você se importa com Harry?", Ron respondeu. "Ele não tem mais nada a ver com você, tem?"

"Eu… não".

"Então".

"Ele não tem mais nada a ver comigo. Mas…", Malfoy se interrompeu, desviando o olhar.

"Olha", Ron começou, meio alterado, "você terminou com ele depois que seu pai te pressionou, e ninguém te culpa por isso, mas você não pode-"

"Espera… o quê?", Malfoy o interrompeu, franzindo a testa. "Foi isso que ele te disse?"

"O quê?"

"Que eu terminei com ele".

Ron fez uma careta. "Erm… você não terminou?"

"Não!" Ron levantou as sobrancelhas. "Por Merlin, Weasley, feche a boca", ele exclamou.

Ron fechou a boca, sua mente trabalhando rápido. Pensando bem, não, Harry não tinha dado muitos detalhes sobre eles terem terminado. Eles só tinham presumido o que aconteceu, e Harry não os corrigiu. "Bem… ele… ele sabia que você terminaria com ele, eventualmente", ele disse, tentando manter um tom firme.

"Sim, é claro", Malfoy riu com maldade. "Do jeito que Harry é tão bom em julgar o caráter alheio e tudo isso".

"Malfoy-"

"Olha, eu só quero saber o que está acontecendo com ele", Malfoy disse, impaciente.

Ron o encarou, sem saber o que dizer. Por fim, ele limpou a garganta, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. "Por que você se importa, de qualquer forma?", ele perguntou. "Não importa quem terminou com quem, você escolheu o seu lado".

"Ele não é meu inimigo", Malfoy disse baixinho.

"Talvez não", Ron respondeu, pensativo. "Mas… olhe, eu sinto muito, Malfoy, mas o que acontece com Harry não é mais da sua conta. Volte para sua casa".

**ooooooo**

**Dia 169, Terça**

"Certo, onde é que ele está?", Malfoy abordou Hermione três dias depois quando ela saía da aula de Aritmancia.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar frio. "Como?"

"Não, Granger, não agora. Onde Harry está? Por que ele não está na aula?"

Hermione abriu a boca para dizer exatamente para que lugar ela achava que Malfoy deveria ir, mas então se interrompeu. Ron tinha lhe contado sobre sua conversa com Malfoy outro dia, incluindo o estranho fato de que aparentemente Harry que havia terminado, e não Malfoy. E o fato de que Malfoy parecia preocupado de verdade com Harry, genuinamente perturbado por pensar que ele podia ter algo sério.

Ela estudou Malfoy, notando como sua postura e sua expressão estavam tensas. "Ele está… na enfermaria", ela contou por fim, notando como ele ao mesmo tempo pareceu relaxar pelo fato de ela concordar em falar com ele e ficar ainda mais tenso com a notícia.

"Por quê? O que há de errado com ele?"

"O mesmo que ele tem há semanas. Ele está com enjôo, dor de cabeça, não consegue se concentrar — tudo que ele vem sentido desde janeiro, mais ou menos, só que dessa vez não está melhorando".

"Desde janeiro?", Malfoy pareceu confuso.

"Vai e volta. Você não percebeu?"

"Ele sempre parecia estar bem. Até a semana passada, mais ou menos".

Hermione manteve o rosto sem expressão, mas intimamente se repreendeu por não ter percebido que Malfoy estava aparentemente prestando atenção em Harry na semana anterior, mesmo que ele agisse como se o lado grifinório da escola não existisse. _Sonserinos_, ela pensou, impaciente. "Bem, ele não está. E já faz algum tempo. Ele ficou bem por algumas semanas, mas então voltou a piorar. Semana passada foi bem ruim. Pomfrey não sabe o que fazer. Ela tentou todos os feitiços de animar, para se manter atento, de concentração, tudo isso, e nada funcionou. Ele continua ficando cada vez mais irritado e nauseado".

"Como quando a gente estava com aquela azaração de desequilíbrio-"

"Não, ela procurou por isso. E Harry disse que quando vocês dois — quando, er, vocês faziam sexo, ele não se sentia cansado daquele jeito".

"Não, era igual. Ele estava bem. Ele ficou bem quando estava com outra pessoa?"

"Ele não dormiu com mais ninguém". Hermione fez uma pausa por um momento. "Ele disse que se sentia como se estivesse sendo infiel".

Malfoy olhou para ela, surpreso, e então franziu a testa.

"Mas você dormiu, não é — com Parkinson?", Hermione disse.

"Sim", ele concordou distraidamente. "E com Stephen Cornfoot".

"Cornfoot?"

"Algumas vezes, sim, e nada de ruim aconteceu quando eu estava com eles". Ele franziu a testa mais. "Mas… mas Harry estava bem. Ele disse que se sentia bem. Ele _estava _bem — além disse, que tipo de azaração sumiria por semanas desse jeito?"

"Eu não sei".

"Você está ajudando Pomfrey?"

"Sim".

"Bom", Malfoy mordeu o lábio. "Se alguém pode descobrir o que é, é você"

"Eu… eu espero que sim".

"Eu não percebi que ele estava doente", Malfoy repetiu, quase para si mesmo.

"Você esteve com ele entre os altos e baixos do que quer que isso seja. Ou você fez ele ficar entre os altos e baixos — e, se for esse o caso, Pomfrey quer ter uma palavrinha com você".

"Como assim?"

"Pomfrey descobriu que havia algum tipo de feitiço anti-náusea ou anti-irritação, ou ambos, lançados em Harry há algum tempo. Meses atrás. Não foi Pomfrey que os lançou, e Harry não se lembra de ninguém mais ter lançado esses feitiços nele, então nós deduzimos que podia ter sido você. Que talvez você tenha ficado cansado de ouvi-lo reclamar e lançou o feitiço para fazê-lo ficar quieto".

Malfoy balançou a cabeça, confuso. "Não, ele não me disse nada. Anti-irritação?"

"Ele reclamou de sentir uma irritação, como se houvesse formigas caminhando na pele dele. Bem, se não foi você, quem pode ter sido?"

"Quem me dera saber", Malfoy disse.

"Eu vou dizer para Pomfrey que não foi você. Ela ficou meio aborrecida — disse que poderia ter piorado as coisas, e que por isso que nunca se deve lançar feitiços médicos sem supervisão, porque você pode se livrar dos sintomas, mas o problema continua".

"Eu não fiz nenhum feitiço médico nele", Malfoy insistiu. "Eu nem poderia, sou péssimo neles".

"Ele também tem tido problemas para se concentrar, só que eu acho que isso é mais por que…", Hermione se interrompeu, não querendo dizer em voz alta o que ela realmente pensava, que era devido a ele sentir falta de Malfoy. Não havia por que fazer isso. "E ele está com dor muscular. Eu não acho que essas estão tão fortes. Mas a perda de energia está bem severa. Eu acho que aquela outra azaração de antes era pior — mas vocês dois estavam querendo encobrir tanto como estavam mal… ele diz que não é tão ruim quanto aquela…" Hermione parou, percebendo que Malfoy não estava escutando. Ele estava olhando para o chão, a expressão pensativa.

"Granger… você pode fazer algo para mim?", ele disse devagar, e Hermione ficou surpresa demais para dar uma resposta sarcástica.

"O quê?"

Mas seu ceticismo deve ter se refletido na voz, porque ele franziu a testa. "Certo, não para mim, então, para ele. Eu preciso que você verifique algumas coisas".

"Por quê?"

"Eu acho que tenho uma idéia… só espero muito estar errado".

**ooooooo**  
**ooooooo**

_NdT: ¹Hinkypunks — pequenas criaturas de apenas uma perna que parecem ser feitas de fumaça. Os hinkypunks carregam uma luz que auxiliam os viajantes._

**ooooooo**  
**ooooooo**

_**Nota da dupla de duas:** Estamos chegando na reta final, e isso é tão triste! As sextas-feiras sem Bond não serão mais a mesma coisa! Aliás, por falar em sextas-feiras, reparamos que muitos dos que deixam reviews ficam pedindo que nós atualizemos mais rápido. Bom, já falamos isso antes, mas não custa lembrar: as atualizações são sempre de quinze em quinze dias. Uma atualização semanal só acontece se a média de reviews do capítulo em questão superar a média dos capítulos anteriores, e superar bem, principalmente agora que a fanfic está acabando..._

_**Nota da tradutora:** Eu A-M-E-I esse piti do Blaise e o surto da Pansy! Anna Fugazzi para Monitora-Chefe da Sonserina. E, Harry, só alguém muito grifo mesmo arriscaria comparar Lucius Malfoy com trouxas. E, oh… pobre Draco, deu uma dó dele nesse capítulo. O coitado só se ferra, e não no sentido divertido da coisa. Que dor no coração! Vem aqui, Draco, deixa eu te dar um abraço. Mas não peçam a cabeça do Lucius. Ele é apenas um Malfoy incompreendido pelo mundo! _

_**Nota da beta:** o Lucius é doido. E o Draco é ainda mais fora da casinha por continuar defendo o pai desse jeito. Filho de peixe peixinho é, viu? Mas o que são os 'pedalas' do Blaise e da Pansy? DearLord, eles disseram tudo, não? xD_


	20. de 18 a 21 de Março

**Bond  
**por **Anna Fugazzi**

Tradução para o português: **Calíope Amphora  
**Betagem da tradução: **Dana Norram**

**Capítulo 20**  
**de 18 a 21 de Março**

**Dia 171, Quinta**

Harry manteve os olhos fechados enquanto pesava os prós e os contras de vomitar mais uma vez. Percebeu que a lista de "prós" era desencorajadoramente curta. De modo geral, vomitar era horrível e nojento enquanto acontecia, mas trazia um senso de alívio depois que terminava, um fim para a náusea que precedera tudo aquilo. Mas não naquele momento. Naquele momento, nada parecia ajudar. Mesmos os vários feitiços e poções que Pomfrey lhe ministrara só haviam lhe dado um alívio breve antes do mal-estar voltar com força total, acompanhado por dor, cansaço e uma convicção geral de que a vida, como um todo, era uma droga.

Náusea, dor e cansaço contra um adorável pano de fundo de tédio. Depois de três dias hospitalizado, esse era o outro grande tema na sua vida. Ele virou de lado e começou uma lista mental de quem havia lhe visitado, para se animar e manter sua mente ocupada. Hermione e Ron, é claro. E Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Dean e Tracey Davis, Colin, Dennis, Justin, os professores Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin e Trelawney — um verdadeiro ímã de desgraça, como Ron a havia chamado —Hannah, Terry, Mandy, Padma, Lisa, Stephen, Luna, Ernie, Susan, Pansy, Blaise... ele se perguntou se deveria começar classificando os visitantes por casa, por dia da visita ou por idade. Para se ocupar — e colocar de lado os pensamentos sobre a única pessoa cuja ausência era evidente.

Ele não estava surpreso por Draco não tê-lo visitado. Não depois da maneira que Harry tinha terminado com ele. Fez uma careta quando se lembrou das coisas cruéis que dissera, da maneira insensível como tinha ido embora, e não culpava Draco de jeito nenhum por se manter longe.

Deitou de costas, engolindo a náusea renovada pelo movimento, mas cansado de ficar deitado de lado. Permitiu-se desejar por um minuto inteiro que não tivesse terminado com Draco, antes de lembrar a si mesmo as muitas razões pelas quais o fizera.

"Eu acho que ele está dormindo-" ele ouviu Pomfrey dizer, e virou a cabeça — cuidadosamente — para ver quem estava chegando. Sentou rapidamente e logo desejou que não o tivesse feito, pois seu estômago ameaçou pôr tudo para fora outra vez.

"Por deus, Harry- aqui", Draco estava a seu lado em um instante, uma mão no seu ombro e a outra segurando um recipiente que havia sido deixado do lado da cama. "Você precisa-"

"Não, não, eu estou bem-", Harry murmurou, fechando os olhos de novo e tentando decidir para quem ele deveria olhar primeiro quando se sentisse um pouco melhor. Era um dilema nauseante — embora "náusea" provavelmente não fosse uma boa palavra para ele pensar naquele momento — se ele deveria olhar para Draco ou para a pessoa que entrara com ele. "Curandeira?", ele disse, por fim, hesitante.

"Sr. Potter", a curandeira Esposito disse em voz baixa, e Harry abriu os olhos de novo, grato em notar que sua náusea parecia temporariamente controlada.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", ele perguntou, e franziu a testa quando Esposito e Draco trocaram um olhar preocupado. Ele questionou com o olhar Draco, que ainda o segurava pelo ombro.

Esposito limpou a garganta. "Eu recebi uma coruja urgente da srta. Granger sobre sua doença. Gostaria de te examinar, se você não se importa", Harry concordou com a cabeça, completamente atônito. "Sr. Malfoy?"

Harry franziu mais ainda a testa quando Draco, ao invés de se afastar para a curandeira fazer o exame, como o grifinório esperava, soltou seu ombro e segurou sua mão direita.

"O que-"

"Confie em mim", disse Draco quando Esposito apontou a varinha para as mãos unidas dos dois.

"_Lux Vinculum_", ela disse de modo seco. Nada aconteceu, e Draco soltou a respiração pela boca e começou a se afastar, mas Esposito balançou a cabeça rapidamente para ele, fechou os olhos e repetiu com firmeza, "_Lux Vinculum_".

Uma linha de luz similar a uma pulseira céltica se formou lentamente ao redor do pulso de Harry, girando ao redor dele, suspensa no ar.

Draco engoliu com dificuldade e cobriu a boca com a mão, balançando a cabeça devagar. "Merda, não."

Esposito acenou em concordância com pesar e então acenou com a varinha, fazendo a linha de luz desaparecer.

"O que…", Harry disse, perplexo, sentindo seu estômago afundar.

Esposito esfregou o rosto, cansada. "Bem. Aí está a causa de todos os seus problemas".

"E o que é?"

"Você está sofrendo os efeitos de um elo incompleto".

"Um o quê?"

"Um elo sem um parceiro".

Harry franziu a testa. "Eu tenho… um elo de novo?" Esposito concordou com a cabeça. "Mas… o impacto do primeiro me deixou inconsciente. Eu não teria notado se alguém lançasse outro feitiço de ligação em mim?"

"Talvez. Mas acredito que seu elo original nunca foi dissolvido. Creio que, durante a suposta dissolução da união de vocês, o sr. Malfoy foi simplesmente libertado do elo, mas você, não. Você está sofrendo os efeitos de não ter um cônjuge quando seu corpo está convencido de que tem um". Harry piscou repetidas vezes para ela, incapaz de absorver completamente as palavras. "Os enjôos, as dores de cabeça, os vários desconfortos — você passou por tudo isso no começo do elo, quando vocês dois ficavam distantes um do outro. O elo não é mais recente, então vocês puderam ficar bastante tempo separados antes de os sintomas se tornarem insuportáveis, mas seu corpo começou a reagir à distância".

"Isso não é possível", ele disse de modo direto. "Aquele elo foi dissolvido. Eu vi. Eu _senti _o elo ser removido — eu não conseguia mais dizer o que ele estava sentindo. E ainda não consigo".

"Sim, bem, esse tipo de ligação exige um elo com duas pessoas", ela disse. "Além disso, como você está se sentindo agora?"

"Um pouco mal, mas estou-"

"Melhor do que alguns minutos atrás", ela o interrompeu. "Fisicamente, pelo menos. Certo? Quando nós chegamos, você parecia prestes a vomitar. Agora, não. E eu acredito que o motivo para tanto é que o sr. Malfoy está te tocando".

"Mas como- já faz meses, e eu me sentia perfeitamente bem depois do fim do elo e-"

"Vários feitiços foram lançados em você ao mesmo tempo do suposto fim do elo. Esse que eu acabei de romper estava escondendo o elo em si. O resto tinha a intenção de mascarar os sintomas que você sentisse, para que ninguém pudesse deduzir o que estava acontecendo até que fosse tarde demais".

"E como você conseguiu?"

"Granger disse que você estava sentindo como se houvesse formigas andando sobre a sua pele", Draco disse em voz baixa. "Eu lembrei de você ter dito algo assim quando nós estávamos ligados".

Harry olhou para ele e se sentiu arrepiar pelo seu olhar carregado e preocupado.

"Como…"

"Nós não temos certeza", Esposito disse. "Provavelmente foi feito por McKay ou pelo curandeiro presente na dissolução do elo".

Ou Lucius Malfoy, Harry pensou, e notou o modo como Draco evitou seu olhar. "O… curandeiro?"

"A senhorita Granger me perguntou por que eu não estive presente na dissolução do elo de vocês. Eu pretendia estar, mas, coincidentemente, fiquei doente por duas semanas na época em que o pai do sr. Malfoy localizou McKay". Ela apertou os lábios. "Me disseram que ele fez um escândalo por isso; exigiu que eu estivesse presente para supervisionar o processo e não queria aceitar mais ninguém", ela relatou. "Aparentemente, foi difícil fazê-lo concordar com a presença de qualquer outra pessoa, mas ele por fim aceitou. O curandeiro Bernard Colchis".

"E o que Colchis diz?"

"Ele, muito convenientemente, parou de trabalhar no St. Mungus cerca de três semanas depois da dissolução do elo. Disseram que ele foi para um hospital na França. Mas ele não está mais lá, e não conseguimos localizá-lo. Os aurores já foram mobilizados para a busca".

"E você acha que ele… que alguém te tirou do caminho, para que Colchis pudesse estar lá e…"

"Sim. O professor Dumbledore também deveria estar presente na dissolução, mas foi chamado para uma reunião com um representante dos centauros finlandeses, que, por sua vez, estava com a impressão de ter sido Dumbledore a marcar a reunião com ele. Na época, tudo foi encarado como uma simples confusão, mas, agora…"

"Parece meio conveniente demais", Harry ponderou.

"Eu só posso imaginar que Madame Pomfrey, a professora McGonagall e possivelmente o representante do Ministério, assim como vocês dois, foram afetados com alguma variação do feitiço _Confundus_. Para que vocês ouvissem as palavras de uma dissolução de elo completa, sem perceber os feitiços adicionais que estavam sendo lançados ao mesmo tempo, algo desse tipo", Harry assentiu, lembrando de como tudo parecia ter acontecido de maneira rápida e eficiente naquele dia. Ele não tinha visto nada que o fizesse pensar que estava acontecendo algo além da simples dissolução de um feitiço e o registro do fim de um casamento. "Isso teria sido um pouco mais difícil de fazer se eu ou o Professor Dumbledore estivéssemos presentes".

"Mas havia aurores lá também, eles não teriam-"

"É possível que eles estivessem afetados pelo _Confundus_ também", disse Esposito. "Embora um deles também esteja misteriosamente desaparecido".

"Me parece feitiços demais para uma ou mesmo duas pessoas lançarem sozinhas", Harry disse devagar.

Draco engoliu com dificuldade. "Pode dizer, curandeira," ele disse, a voz tensa. "Você acha que meu pai também estava envolvido".

Esposito lhe lançou um olhar solidário e concordou com a cabeça. "Eu suponho que foram necessários os três, McKay, seu pai e o curandeiro, para lançar todos os feitiços. Tudo parece ter sido muito bem planejado. E bem executado também. Infelizmente".

Harry se remexeu, tentando processar tudo aquilo. "Então… eu realmente ainda tenho um elo".

"Sim".

"Com Draco".

"Nós ainda não temos certeza disso, mas, sim, provavelmente".

"Mas ele não tem um elo comigo".

"Não".

"E… eu estou doente porque… sinto falta dele?"

"Essencialmente, sim. Você precisa que ele esteja perto de você, ou você sofre um retrocesso dos sintomas. E, se você ficar separado dele por muito tempo, eventualmente acaba doente".

"E qual é a cura?"

"Sr. Potter…", ela suspirou profundamente. "Tudo depende do que aconteceu — se é o mesmo elo ou um novo e quem o lançou e como. Na melhor hipótese: se for um novo elo, lançado pelo curandeiro Colchis, nós precisamos encontrá-lo e fazê-lo removê-lo. Ou, se nós não conseguimos encontrá-lo, mas for apenas um elo incompleto, você apenas precisa se unir com alguém, não importa quem". Ela respirou fundo. "Na pior hipótese: se for o elo original, lançado por McKay, que é o que eu acho… então apenas o sr. Malfoy pode completar o elo. E, com McKay morto, se o sr. Malfoy entrar novamente no elo, ele será permanente".

"Mas quando eu estou perto dele, ele se sente melhor", disse Draco. "Eu não posso ficar por perto até que o elo não seja mais tão recente?"

"Sua mera proximidade não vai ajudar para sempre. Eventualmente, ele vai precisar mais do que isso. Um elo não requer apenas proximidade do companheiro; exige um elo recíproco dele. Em um certo ponto, nem toda a proximidade do mundo vai ajudar se não houver um elo por trás dela".

Os dois a encararam, apavorados.

"Por que não deixamos para entrar em pânico quando tivermos mais informações?", disse Esposito gentilmente. "Eu irei monitorá-lo, sr. Potter, e realizar alguns testes. Isso me parece algo que precisou de tempo para planejar e executar, nós não vamos descobrir tudo em um dia".

"Quanto tempo…"

"Eu não sei. Vamos fazer tudo o que pudermos para te manter estável. Se o sr. Malfoy puder ficar com você, irá nos dar mais tempo para descobrir".

Houve uma pausa tensa.

"Vocês gostariam que eu os deixasse-"

"Não", disse Harry ao mesmo tempo em que Draco falou, "_Sim_".

"Qual das duas opções?"

"Sim", Draco repetiu com firmeza. "Nós precisamos conversar". Ele sentou na cama enquanto Esposito saía.

Houve um longo silêncio antes que Draco dissesse baixinho, "Eu sinto muito".

"Pelo quê?"

"Por… tudo", Draco disse com um sorriso fraco. Ele ainda estava segurando a mão de Harry, e Harry começou a se afastar, reprimindo uma careta de desconforto enquanto isso.

Draco franziu a testa. "Manter contato não faz diferença?"

"Faz, mas…"

"Mas nós não estamos mais juntos, então você vai ser um grifinório nobre e manter suas mãos longe de mim, ainda que isso te faça vomitar". Ele rodou os olhos. "Por deus, é um milagre que qualquer um de vocês consiga ficar vivo. Eu não me importo, seu idiota", ele segurou a mão de Harry de novo.

Harry apertou os lábios, se recusando a deixar sua mão relaxar contra a de Draco. "E se eu me importar?"

"Olha, eu estou disposto a ficar aqui se você precisa que eu-"

"Você não acha que sei pai vai te deserdar de novo por fazer isso? Especialmente se ele estiver por trás disso?"

"Ele não está aqui agora".

Harry desviou o rosto do de Draco. "Draco… por que você está aqui? Por que você se importa?"

"Por que eu não me importaria?"

"Eu terminei com você, lembra?"

"Sim, eu lembro. Eu lembro que você foi um filho da puta e disse um monte de coisas que me deixaram irritado durante dias".

"E é por isso que agora você está ajudando a minar o plano mais recente do seu pai para me matar?"

"Você nunca tinha dito nada daquele tipo antes. Você não é uma pessoa rancorosa. Você fica irritado, mas nunca… ofensivo daquele jeito".

"Você tinha me irritado. Muito".

"Até a Pansy percebeu o que você estava fazendo, Harry", ele disse. "E eu também, depois que pensei a respeito".

Harry suspirou, deixando o assunto morrer. Melhor isso do que entrar em detalhes sobre quem tinha dito ou feito o que e como suas motivações tinham sido transparentes. Próximo tópico.

"Sabe, isso explica muita coisa…", ele disse, pensativo. "O feitiço ainda estava lá, por isso que eu não senti nada de diferente. Eu não podia sentir o que você estava sentindo, mas ainda precisava estar com você e eu… eu queria te tocar", ele balançou a cabeça, voltando a encarar Draco. "Eu tinha pensado, quando a gente voltou, que era exatamente igual à antes porque eu nunca tinha, você sabe, feito sexo com mais ninguém, então eu estava sentindo… o que eu sentia porque estava de novo com você".

Draco tinha desviado o olhar, seu rosto corado, e Harry franziu a testa para ele. "O que foi?", Draco balançou a cabeça rapidamente. "Draco".

"Nada".

"Anda, o que é?"

"Nada. Esquece", ele murmurou, irritado.

Harry continuou a franzir a testa, confuso. "Você parece estar… não sei, como se estivesse com raiva de alguma coisa que eu-"

"Você ouviu a curandeira, sem um elo mútuo você não sabe dizer o que eu estou sentindo!"

"Mas você-", Harry recolheu a mão de novo. "Olha, você não precisa ficar aqui por sentir obrigação ou algo assim…"

"Oh, não isso de novo", Draco murmurou.

"Draco, você não precisa me ajudar. Você não fez isso comigo. Você não é seu pai".

"Não, eu não sou".

"Isso foi um elogio, seu idiota!"

"Obrigado mesmo assim", Draco disse, tenso.

"Que diabos deu em você?"

Draco cruzou os braços, seus lábios apertados em uma linha fina.

"Olha, eu não sei o que eu fiz de errado dessa vez-"

"Não, _você_ não fez nada de errado!", Draco gritou com raiva. "Você tem toda a desculpa para o que aconteceu, não tem?"

"Como? Que desculpa?"

"Você se sentia do jeito que sentia porque-", ele prendeu a respiração e de repente se interrompeu, sua raiva dissolvendo tão abruptamente quanto tinha surgido e substituída por… alguma outra coisa que Harry não conseguia identificar. Draco olhou para baixo, seu rosto meio escondido pelo cabelo, e forçou as palavras a saírem. "Você… você se sentia do jeito que sentia por causa de um feitiço". Ele limpou a garganta. "E eu sinto o que eu sinto porque… simplesmente porque eu sinto".

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas, percebendo como havia sido insensível. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que faria uma lista: _As Coisas Muito Idiotas Que Eu Disse Para Pessoas Que Gosto_. Ele iria ler essa lista todas as noites e talvez ela o inspirasse a pensar antes de falar, para que a lista parasse de crescer.

Ou talvez ela a inspirasse a nunca abrir a boca de novo. Qualquer uma das opções seria boa.

Só que silêncio não iria ajudar agora. Droga. "Não… não era só o elo para mim também", ele disse de uma vez, se chutando mentalmente pela tensão nos ombros de Draco e pela expressão defensiva no seu rosto. "Não era só… não era só sexo- não era só isso mesmo antes do elo ter acabado".

Draco deu de ombros, ainda se recusando a olhar para ele.

"Olha… você já esteve nessa situação. Você sabe que o feitiço de ligação pode me fazer querer ir para cama com você, mas ele…", Harry se interrompeu, se remoendo por dentro por ter que colocar seus sentimentos em palavras, mas se obrigando a continuar. Sabendo que, por mais constrangido que se sentisse, provavelmente não se comparava a quanto Draco se sentia exposto naquele momento. "Ele não pode me fazer sentir sua falta, ou… ou… querer ouvir sua voz. Ele não pode me fazer sorrir por estar com você ser tão… do jeito que é. Não é um feitiço de amor. Isso não existe".

Draco engoliu com dificuldade. "Sim, e, bem, mesmo com o feitiço você terminou comigo".

"E você acabou de dizer que tinha entendido por quê", Harry observou. "Se o feitiço fosse tudo que eu sentia, eu não teria terminado com você, teria? Se tudo que eu quisesse fosse… trepar com você, eu não me importaria se você pudesse ser prejudicado por isso ou não".

E provavelmente era uma boa idéia que ele parasse por aqui antes que dissesse algo mais estúpido. Ele limpou a garganta, esperando nervosamente pela resposta de Draco, seu peito apertado. Se permitiu relaxar quando Draco concordou com a cabeça, incerto. Ele hesitou por um momento, e então tentativamente segurou a mão de Draco de novo e o puxou para mais perto, suspirando aliviado quando o loiro relaxou e correu a mão pelo braço e pela bochecha de Harry, ainda um pouco hesitante.

"É mesmo igual ao começo do elo?", Draco perguntou, curioso.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, se inclinando para o toque.

"Que merda. Isso é péssimo".

"Bastante". Harry se remexeu na cama, consciente que, embora a presença de Draco ajudasse muito, ele ainda se sentia muito mal. Por estar longe do seu parceiro. Que ridículo. Parecia… "Oh, deus", ele gemeu e fechou os olhos, e então riu.

"O que foi?"

"Isso é tão… eu estou em um romance Veela!"

"Como?"

"Hermione, ela descobriu que Lavender Brown e Parvati Patil liam romances de Veela alguns anos atrás. Aparentemente, eles são uma besteira, sobre-"

"Eu sei o que são romances Veela, Harry", Draco interrompeu. "Quando a gente tinha doze anos, Pansy era viciada neles".

"Você está brincando. Pansy?"

"Ela queria escrever um, na verdade. E estava convencida de que meu pai estava mentindo e que os Malfoys na verdade tinham sangue Veela, e ela ficava escrevendo histórias que eu encontrava meu parceiro, mas meu parceiro não me queria, e eu morria com meu coraçãozinho-Veela partido ou algo assim" Harry riu. "Eu acabei fazendo um feitiço para mudar o nome do herói de 'Draco' para 'Neville'. Ela nunca mais escreveu uma palavra".

Harry continuou a rir. "Hermione ainda lê esses romances".

"Você não está falando sério. Granger?"

"Ela os lê entre as pausas dos estudos. Diz que alguns deles são mesmo bons".

"De todas as coisas que eu iria querer que uma trouxa entendesse e apreciasse na nossa cultura, romances Veela…" Draco balançou a cabeça, rindo.

"É engraçado. Eles parecem tão idiotas. Mas é como tantas outras coisas no mundo bruxo — parece impossível para as pessoas que não cresceram com isso. Tipo, como é que se pode, literalmente, morrer por um amor não-correspondido? Mas é algo compreensível nesse mundo", Harry parou, percebendo que sua voz estava assumindo um tom ressentido pela repentina seriedade no rosto de Draco.

"Harry-"

"Não, não… nós não sabemos com certeza que- Vamos fazer o que a curandeira disse e esperar mais informações antes de entrar em pânico".

Draco mordeu o lábio e concordou, e os dois caíram em silêncio.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 173, Sábado**

"Draco?"

Draco sorriu para o rosto da sua mãe na lareira. "Mãe. O pai está em casa?", ele perguntou.

"Não, ele está na casa dos Goyles", sua mãe disse, confusa, e Draco suspirou aliviado. "Eu pensei que era Severu-"

"Eu consegui a permissão do professor Snape para usar a lareira na sala dele. Mãe, eu preciso te perguntar algumas coisas".

"Sim?", sua mãe parecia preocupada, e Draco desejou ter tempo para uma conversa apropriada com ela. Eles não tinham se falado desde que seu pai o deserdara, mas ela tinha lhe dado um abraço forte quando Draco deixou a mansão depois de ser marcado, deixando-o saber que ela pelo menos não estava com raiva dele.

"Você sabe que Potter está doente".

O rosto dela ficou curiosamente sem expressão. "Eu li nos jornais, sim".

"Nossa família está envolvida nisso?"

Sua mãe hesitou, claramente dividida. "Draco, seu pai-"

"Meu pai não me disse nada. Mas estão me fazendo perguntas, e eu não quero revelar nada que não deveria porque vocês não estão me mantendo informados de novo".

Sua mãe suspirou. "Eu vivo dizendo isso para o seu pai. Ele esconde tanta coisa de você que você deveria saber".

"Bem?"

"Eu não sei de nada, meu amor".

"Você pode me dizer o que sabe?"

Ela respirou fundo. "Sim, seu pai está envolvido. Ele… ele planejou isso com muito cuidado. Quanto eles sabem aí?"

"A curandeira que lidou com nosso elo voltou. Ela faz um teste em Potter e descobriu que ele ainda tem o elo, mas ela não sabe dizer se é o mesmo de antes ou um novo. Ou se é um elo incompleto sem nenhum cônjuge ou um elo me tendo como foco". Ele fez uma pausa. "Ela também não sabe se o pai está envolvido ou não".

"Bom".

"Mas suspeitam dele".

"Eu imagino. Desde que eles não possam ter certeza, nós ficaremos bem".

"Eles vão descobrir. McKay está morto, mas eles estão procurando pelo curandeiro Colchis e por um dos aurores que estavam lá".

"Eles não serão encontrados", sua mãe o assegurou.

Draco respirou fundo. "Por que o pai não me disse nada disso? Ele não confia em mim?"

"Não, não é isso- ele só não queria te colocar em uma posição difícil".

Draco reprimiu a vontade de rodar os olhos. "Ele poderia ter dito alguma coisa".

"Ele achou que seria melhor que você não soubesse". Ela parou. "Seu pai trabalhou nisso por bastante tempo, Draco. Ele passou semanas revisando os detalhes, praticando-"

"Semanas?", Draco repetiu. "Quando ele encontrou McKay?"

"Alguns dias depois da sua entrevista com o Profeta".

Draco se inclinou para trás, abalado. "Mas isso foi antes das provas de fim de ano".

"Sim".

"Mas a dissolução do elo foi feita quase no final de janeiro!", sua mãe concordou com a cabeça. "Ele me deixou com o elo por _semanas _depois de ter encontrado quem o lançou?"

"Ele não queria fazer isso. Mas precisava oferecer ao Lorde das Trevas alguma compensação por ter feito parte do círculo de cura".

"Essa é a compensação? Lançar um elo incompleto em Harry?"

"Foi a melhor coisa a fazer. Hogwarts é cheia de proteções contra Artes das Trevas, e ele sabia que seria difícil se aproximar de Potter o suficiente para azará-lo e que qualquer azaração que ele lançasse seria identificada imediatamente. Usar um elo já existente tornaria mais difícil qualquer um detectar o que estava acontecendo, porque o feitiço em si já não era tão recente. E ele foi escondido por alguns feitiços que não seriam percebidos se fossem feitos na ala hospitalar, porque eles eram todos médicos".

Draco concordou, pensativo. "E tudo isso tem a intenção de… matá-lo? Com um elo incompleto?"

Sua mãe acenou que sim.

Draco respirou fundo, tentando manter o rosto sem expressão e sabendo que falhava conforme sua mãe o encarava, preocupada.

"Draco… isso é o melhor a se fazer". Ele a observou. "Meu amor, eu sei que você… se importa com ele", ela disse de modo hesitante. "Mas, por favor, não se esqueça quem ele é. Ele… a morte dele vai ser uma pena, mas é necessária".

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Querido, você deve saber o que está acontecendo. Eu sei que seu pai não está contente com você, mas com certeza seus amigos-"

"Eu não sei de nada", Draco a interrompeu. "Ninguém mais fala comigo".

Sua mãe balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Meu amor, me desculpe, mas você não pode culpá-los. Mas, quando todas essas coisas… desagradáveis tiverem acabado, você terá a chance de se redimir, quando Potter estiver fora do caminho e nós assumirmos nosso lugar de direito. Isso é para o bem de todos, querido. Quase tudo já está arranjado e então… ficará tudo bem, você vai ver".

Draco concordou, os olhos fixos no chão enquanto eles conversaram sobre coisas sem importância por mais algum tempo e então se despediram, uma expressão preocupada no rosto da sua mãe quando ela desapareceu da lareira.

Era para o bem de todos e tudo ficaria bem. Exceto que não era, e não ficaria.

'_Por que não deixamos para entrar em pânico quando tivermos mais informações?'_, Esposito tinha dito. Bem, agora ele tinha mais informações, e sabia que a pior das hipóteses era exatamente com o que eles teriam que lidar. Agora provavelmente era uma hora excelente para ele entrar em pânico.

Só que ele não sentia pânico algum, apenas medo e uma raiva inerte contra seu pai. Por fazer Harry passar por aquilo, por fazer a ele próprio passar por aquilo. Por deixá-lo voltar para Harry sem ter idéia de que ele estaria estragando meses de cuidadoso planejamento de Lucius. Por aceitá-lo de volta à família, mas com uma maldita marca para lembrá-lo de não desobedecê-lo de novo. Mesmo se obedecer significasse assistir a alguém que ele gostasse morrer lentamente, com Draco tendo a salvação em suas mãos.

Ele esfregou a testa enquanto voltava para a ala hospitalar, tentando combater seu medo e ressentimento. Tudo que ele poderia fazer era afastar esses sentimentos, tentar ganhar tempo para Harry e esperar desesperadamente que alguém aparecesse com outro milagre para salvá-lo — mais uma vez.

**ooooooo**

**Dia 174, Domingo**

Pansy olhou os dois garotos a algumas camas de distância na enfermaria, se perguntando se Granger estava achando tão bizarro quanto ela a maneira que _'Weasley'_ estava segurando a mão de Potter e afastando seu cabelo da testa, falando suavemente com ele e tentando manter seu enjôo sob controle. Mesmo depois de três dias daquilo, era difícil se acostumar.

"Isso é tão… estranho", ela comentou, fazendo uma careta pela voz não-familiar que saiu da sua boca. "Eu me pergunto como Blaise está indo com os Weasleys".

"Tenho certeza que está tudo bem. Mas devo dizer que estou surpresa por ele ter concordado com isso", Granger comentou. "Achava que ele não estava mais falando com Malfoy em público".

"Não, ele já progrediu bastante até os monossílabos agora. Daí para eles estudarem juntos de novo na biblioteca não vai demorar, especialmente se parecer que eu estou lá também. E ninguém da Sonserina vai querer sentar com o Draco mesmo, então, a não ser que o Weasley esqueça que garfo usar ou tente escolher o que vestir vai dar tudo certo".

"Eu espero que sim". Granger olhou para a cama de hospital, onde Potter aparentemente tinha dormido. _'Weasley'_ tinha parado de falar e agora estava apenas segurando sua mão e o observando com uma expressão pensativa que parecia completamente desconexa com o rosto normalmente despreocupado de Ron Weasley. "Isso é… estranho".

Pansy só podia concordar enquanto enrolava uma mecha de cabelo ruivo ao redor dos dedos de uma mão que trazia mais pintas do que se encontraria em toda a família dela. "Como é que você conseguiu polissuco, afinal?", perguntou para Granger. "Você não pode ter preparado sozinha".

"Não, leva meses para ficar pronto. Os irmãos de Ron têm um conhecido em Hogsmeade que lida com… poções _questionáveis_".

"Vocês, grifinórios. Nós estamos sempre subestimando o quão demoníacos vocês podem ser. Boa idéia, aliás".

"Eu achei que eles fossem vomitar na primeira vez que tomaram", Granger sorriu de leve.

Pansy riu. Era difícil dizer quem tinha ficado mais horrorizado pela transformação na primeira vez: Weasley ou Draco. Por mais séria que a situação fosse, Pansy tinha que admitir que havia sido imensamente divertido para o resto deles assistir ao terror com que eles encararam um ao outro. A elegante expressão de desgosto de Draco no rosto plebeu de Weasley, o desconforto estúpido e os olhos arregalados de Weasley nos traços delicados de Draco. E, depois disso, as mudanças entre Draco e os outros três grifinórios do sétimo ano — que haviam se nomeado _"Esquadrão Grifinório de Polissuco"_, é claro — também tinham sido hilárias.

Menos divertida para Pansy tinha sido a troca de corpos daquela manhã, entre ela e a Garota Weasley. Pelo menos ela era bonita, mesmo que fosse uma beleza meio comum e cheia de sardas. E elas tinham mais ou menos as mesmas medidas, o que significava que só precisaram trocar as capas e gravatas, ao contrário de Ron Weasley e Draco, que tiveram que trocar o guarda-roupa inteiro. Tinha sido uma afronta para a elegância, Weasley torcendo o nariz para os uniformes escolares bem-cortados de Draco, enquanto o sonserino se esforçava para não fazer caretas pela sensação de aspereza dos lixos remendados que Weasley usava.

"Obrigada, aliás", Granger disse, hesitante. "Eu sei que isso não é fácil para você. E eu sei… eu sei que você não quer que Malfoy se envolva nisso".

"Não, eu não quero". Mas não havia mais o que falar para Draco a respeito, então Pansy decidiu poupar o fôlego e apenas tentar ajudá-lo a não ser pego fazendo as coisas estúpidas que ele queria. "Mas você sabe que Draco não vai poder fazer isso para sempre. Eventualmente, alguém vai descobrir. Weasley terá que responder uma questão na aula, ou Longbottom vai derreter um caldeirão ou Finnigan vai… bem, ser Finnigan…"

"Ou um de vocês dois vão acabar olhando feio para a pessoa errada".

"Muito improvável. A única pessoa que convive comigo e com Draco sabe o que está acontecendo".

Granger concordou com a cabeça. "Parkinson…", ela disse, hesitante. "O que você acha que vai acontecer?"

"Eu achei que você soubesse. Você não está estudando esse livro sobre elos dia e noite?"

Granger assentiu, encarando sua cópia de _Casamento e Feitiços de União: Um Guia Completo_. "É um assunto fascinante. Eu não tinha idéia que casamentos bruxos e trouxas fossem tão diferentes. Eu estive no casamento de Bill Weasley e Fleur Delacour, e parecia bastante com um casamento trouxa. Até as palavras que eles disseram eram bem parecidas".

"Mesmo?"

"Bem, eles usaram essa daqui…", ela folheou para a seção de feitiços padrões e apontou um.

_Eu me uno a você. Eu te dou tudo o que eu sou, pelo resto das nossas vidas…_

Pansy rodou os olhos. Que choque, um Weasley e uma meia-Veela escolherem um dos feitiços mais açucarados.

"Foi lindo", Granger disse, sorrindo de maneira nostálgica. "Eu sabia que havia um elemento de magia ali, mas não conhecia os detalhes. E não sabia que havia tantas variações do feitiço".

Pansy torceu o nariz, impaciente. "É claro que há variações diferentes. Você não escolheria as mesmas palavras para unir duas pessoas que se amam e duas que acabaram de se conhecer, usaria?"

"Não, imagino que não". Granger fez uma pausa por um momento. "Você acha que… eu sei que a curandeira não tem certeza ainda, mas ela acha que a única cura é…"

"Que Draco faça um elo permanente com Potter".

Granger concordou com a cabeça. "Você acha que ele vai fazer isso?"

"Eu não sei. Eu acho que não".

"Se ele não fizer, Harry provavelmente vai morrer".

"Eu sei".

"E Malfoy simplesmente o deixaria morrer?"

"Draco não deve nada a ele. Não foi ele que lançou a maldição em Potter".

"Eu sei. Mas ele se importa com Harry. Qualquer um pode ver isso".

Pansy suspirou. "Ele se importa com a família dele e com a nossa causa também, Granger."

"Isso é mesmo tão importante para você? Ser puro-sangue, seguir Voldemort?" Pansy lançou um olhar de surpresa para Granger. Era tão estranho, como uma nascida-trouxa, que tinha todas as razões para temer o Lorde das Trevas, conseguia dizer seu nome sem nenhum sinal de medo. "Isso é tão importante que você deixaria alguém que você gosta morrer pela causa?"

"Sim", Pansy respondeu de modo simples.

"Eu não poderia fazer isso", disse Granger depois de um momento, sua voz meio trêmula. "Simplesmente desistir da vida de alguém por uma-"

"Como?", Pansy a interrompeu, incrédula. "Você não fez nada nos últimos sete anos que exigiu sacrifício? Nunca colocou uma causa na frente de uma vida? Devo dizer que estou surpresa, porque, de cabeça, posso pensar em pelo menos três ocasiões, se as histórias que correm sobre o seu Trio de Ouro forem verdadeiras. Mesmo no primeiro ano você fez isso. Ou a história de você e Potter quase deixarem Weasley ser morto por uma peça de xadrez homicida é exagerada?"

Granger mordeu o lábio. "Aquilo foi diferente. Ele escolheu-"

"Isso é uma guerra, Granger. Você tem que fazer escolhas difíceis em uma guerra. Não ouse dar uma de superior para cima de Draco só porque as escolhas dele são diferentes das suas".

"Eu não estou dando uma de superior- é… eu simplesmente não entendo vocês-"

"E é por isso que você não pertence ao nosso mundo".

Granger mordeu o lábio de novo. "Mas eu não estou… olha, eu não pedi para ser uma bruxa nascida de pais trouxas. Nenhum de nós, trouxas, pedimos. O que nós deveríamos fazer? Nós não podemos usar nossa magia-"

"Vocês vêm para o nosso mundo trazendo seu sangue e seus costumes e isso está nos destruindo".

"Você não acha que o excesso de casamento interfamiliares não iria acabar destruindo vocês também?"

"Granger, eu sei que os Weasleys parecem uma propaganda ruiva ambulante dos perigos de casamentos interfamiliares acabarem levando os bruxos à imbecilidade, mas a comunidade puro sangue não é tão pequena assim. E nós nos casamos bastante com bruxos puro sangue de outras nacionalidades. Nós não precisamos do 'sangue novo' de vocês e não queremos e nem precisamos das suas idéias e costumes. Ou dos outros perigos que vocês trazem com vocês, os perigos de expor nosso mundo aos trouxas".

"Mas… deixar os nascidos trouxas no mundo trouxa, com ninguém para nos ensinar como controlar ou usar nossos poderes ou como escondê-los dos trouxas… como isso ajuda a sociedade bruxa?"

"Eu não quero entrar em uma discussão política com você, Granger. Você simplesmente não nos entende".

"Então me _ajude_ a entender", Granger disse, nervosa.

"Há gente demais do seu tipo para a gente ajudar a todos-"

"Mas se nós estivermos dispostos a aprender-"

"-e vocês não querem nos dar ouvidos, de qualquer modo. Vocês não acham que nós temos algo a ensinar. Vocês não confiam em nós".

"Eu confio".

Pansy levantou uma sobrancelha, cínica, e Granger teve o bom senso de parecer constrangida.

"Eu confio. Eu aprendi. Você me disse no Halloween que… que alguns de vocês poderiam ser humanos também. E eu não dei ouvidos, porque achei que sabia tudo sobre vocês. Mas eu estava errada e sinto muito".

Pansy franziu a testa para ela, suspeita, e Granger cruzou os braços em um gesto defensivo, mas continuou de maneira determinada. "Talvez se eu tivesse sido menos desconfiada, nós poderíamos ter nos dado melhor. E, quando o pai do Malfoy trouxesse McKay, poderíamos ter visto que Harry e Malfoy estavam felizes de verdade juntos. E talvez Malfoy pudesse ter dito para o pai onde enfiar McKay e ter continuado com Harry".

"Eu duvido muito disso".

"Você não acha que Malfoy e Harry foram feitos um para o outro? Se não houvesse política envolvida, você não acha que eles iriam querer ficar juntos?"

Pansy suspirou, lembrando da conversa que tinha tido com Draco sobre o mesmo tema. Por fim, concordou com a cabeça, meio a contragosto.

"Bem, se a gente tivesse resolvido da questão política naquela época, talvez-"

"Não dá para dizer, Granger. Ainda que eles estivessem felizes juntos, o elo tinha sido feito contra a vontade deles, e eles ainda são jovens demais para quererem passar o resto da vida com alguém, menos ainda um com o outro. Eu não acho que eles teriam mantido o elo, não importa o que nós fizéssemos de diferente".

"Mas eles poderiam querer, sim", Granger insistiu teimosamente, e Pansy deu de ombros. Não fazia muita diferença naquele momento "E eu sinto por… por a gente não ter feito as coisas serem mais fáceis para eles. Porque eu não confiei em você e te afastei". Ela respirou fundo. "E eu quero compensar por isso de alguma maneira — e não só porque quero que você convença Malfoy a… bem. Eu- o que quer que aconteça com Harry, eu estou disposta a lidar com as coisas de um jeito diferente. A dar ouvidos a pessoas como você. Mesmo confiar em vocês".

Pansy a encarou, pensativa.

"Esse mundo é minha casa agora. Minhas lealdades estão aqui. Eu não quero destruí-lo tanto quanto você não quer".

"Eu não entendo você".

"Eu não sou tão diferente de você".

Pansy levantou as sobrancelhas. "Eu não esperava que você visse isso como uma coisa positiva".

"Por que não?"

"Talvez porque você sempre pareceu pensar que estava acima de nós".

"E você não pensa que está acima de nós?"

Pansy inclinou um pouco a cabeça em concordância.

"Nós realmente não somos tão diferentes assim", Granger repetiu.

Pansy pensou por um momento e então deu de ombros, aceitando a trégua que estava sendo oferecida. "Talvez. Mas, francamente, eu não vejo muito de mim em você". Ela fez uma pausa. "Agora, Potter, por outro lado… ele, eu posso entender, às vezes. Terminar com Draco deixando ele furioso para que ele não quisesse voltar". Ela sorriu de leve. "Ele podia ter sido um bom sonserino, no final das contas".

"Não o insulte", Granger disse com um sorriso.

Pansy riu. "Eu não estou".

Granger desviou o olhar quando Draco se aproximou, as feições comuns de Ron Weasley assumindo uma expressão de preocupação e tensão completamente Draco.

"Como ele está?"

"Ele está piorando", ele balbuciou. "Eu não sei o quanto estou ajudando mais".

"O que você vai fazer?" Granger perguntou.

Draco desviou o olhar.

"Malfoy… você sabe do que ele precisa-"

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Eu não posso".

"Eu sei que sei pai te aceitou de volta à família, mas ele nunca vai te perdoar de verdade", Granger disse, meio desesperada. "E você está morto para os sonserinos de qualquer jeito-"

"Eu não posso voltar para ele, Granger. Nem se eu quisesse".

"Por que não?"

"Eu… Harry não te contou o que meu pai fez quando eu fui para casa, contou?" Hermione negou com a cabeça. Draco hesitou por um momento, e então respirou fundo e disse, "Eu estou… marcado". Ele levantou uma mão, impaciente, quando ela engoliu em seco e imediatamente concluiu errado. "Não a Marca Negra". Ele respirou fundo de novo. "Não sei se Weasley ou algum dos outros te contaram, mas eu tenho o brasão dos Malfoy em mim. Parece uma tatuagem", Granger concordou com a cabeça, incerta, e Pansy desejou saber o que os grifinórios tinham pensado daquilo. Provavelmente acharam que era alguma coisa idiota para mostrar o orgulho das famílias puro-sangue sonserinas. "É igual à Marca Negra, mas responde ao meu pai. Se ele quiser que eu vá para casa, a marca fica negra e queima. Ignorá-la causa uma dor dos infernos. Se eu ficar com Harry, minha vida está acabada; meu pai vai ativar essa coisa e eu provavelmente ficarei louco antes de completar 18 anos. Não me parece muito atraente". Ele soltou a respiração. "E, se eu não fizer isso…"

Granger pareceu ficar meio verde. "Bem… talvez… talvez a gente consiga se livrar do elo, nós ainda estamos trabalhando nisso…"

Draco lhe lançou um olhar cortante. "Não se dê o trabalho- eu sei o que vai acontecer com ele, Granger, não tente amenizar a situação. Vocês não podem se livrar disso. É um elo e quem o lançou está morto. Não há outro jeito".

"Nós nos livramos do feitiço de desequilíbrio".

"Não é a mesma coisa! Você não entende- droga, é por isso que trouxas não são bons para o mundo bruxo! Sim, um feitiço de desequilíbrio que você descobriu, como você é esperta. Isso é um _elo_, Granger. As pessoas vêm tentando se livrar de elos inconvenientes há séculos. Ninguém conseguiu. Ninguém".

"Ninguém deveria sobreviver a Avada Kedavra também".

"Quanto você está disposta a apostar que o Garoto de Ouro é imune a uma Imperdoável _e _a um elo incompleto? Você viu como ele está. Ele não está sobrevivendo a isso. Ele está indo ladeira abaixo".

"E então, o que você vai fazer?"

"Eu não sei!"

Silêncio.

"Só há uma maneira de ajudá-lo. Para fazer isso, eu estaria me colocando em perigo, correndo o risco de… dor e, e de estar unido a ele quando- _e _eu teria que dar as costas para o meu pai, minha família… tudo em que eu acredito".

Ele caminhou até a janela, olhando para fora sem expressão. Pansy levantou e o seguiu, colocando uma mão em suas costas para confortá-lo.

"Não há nenhuma saída boa disso", ele disse, a voz de Weasley fraquejando em sua garganta.

"A… a Marca Negra…", Granger arriscou. "Pessoas sobrevivem a isso-"

"Não muito bem".

"Não". Granger engoliu com dificuldade, e Pansy se perguntou quanto do tom gentil que ela estava usando com Draco era devido à sua atual semelhança com Weasley.

Pansy suspirou. "Seu pai tem muito mais da sua lealdade do que merece. Família é uma coisa, Draco, mas seu pai… Blaise está certo. Ele é-"

"Ele é meu pai, Pansy", Draco disse, cansado.

"Eu sei-"

"E também tem a minha mãe. E você, e minha vida inteira e… e tudo…" ele se interrompeu. "Mas… mas eu não posso…" sua voz falhou, e ele inclinou a testa contra a janela, cobrindo a mão com a boca, os olhos azuis marejados e um soluço escapando. Pansy o abraçou e o puxou para perto, e ele enterrou a cabeça em seu cabelo, seus ombros tremendo.

"Shh...", ela o acalmou e tentou engolir o nó em sua garganta enquanto ele finalmente se permitia liberar seus sentimentos. Porque ele estava certo, não havia uma saída boa daquilo. Não importava o que acontecesse, aquilo ia machucar. Já machucava.

_Que filho da puta desgraçado Lucius Malfoy era_, ela pensou amargamente enquanto Draco se apoiava nela e ela acariciava seus cabelos ruivos não-familiares, os soluços dele balançando eles dois. Desejou que Lucius estivesse diante dela naquele momento, para que ela pudesse ensiná-lo algumas coisas sobre receber uma ou duas Imperdoáveis.

Ela olhou para Granger, de pé ao lado deles, e acenou para que ela fosse para o lado da cama de Potter enquanto Pansy lidava com Draco. Não havia por que tê-la lá de pé como um abajur, e Draco ficaria constrangido quando retomasse o controle caso Granger ainda estivesse por perto assistindo.

Granger concordou com a cabeça e então levantou o rosto quando a porta se abriu e dois alunos entraram. Draco respirou fundo e tentou voltar ao normal, e de repente Granger estava a seu lado.

"Desculpe, visitantes", Granger murmurou, colocando um braço ao redor de Draco. Pansy estava prestes a acotovelá-la para longe quando percebeu que, é claro, seria meio estranho se as pessoas entrassem e vissem Ron Weasley sendo consolado pela irmã caçula enquanto sua namorada ficava afastada de pé sem fazer nada.

"Ron… você está bem?", Stephen Cornfoot perguntou, depois de notar que Potter estava dormindo e de deixar algumas anotações ao lado da cabeceira da cama.

Draco limpou a garganta, secando o rosto bruscamente e se afastando de Pansy e Granger. "Sim, tudo bem".

"Como Harry está?"

Granger balançou a cabeça, e Justin Finch-Fletchley apertou os lábios, tenso.

"Olha, cara… ele vai passar por isso", ele disse, meio inconfortável. "Ele é o Garoto Que Sobreviveu, sabe? Não importa o tamanho do problema que ele se envolve, ele sempre se livra".

Granger lhe lançou um pequeno sorriso.

"Ou vocês vão descobrir alguma saída", ele disse. "Vocês vão. Você e Granger, sempre dando um jeito de salvá-lo. Vocês dois conseguiram em novembro, vão conseguir agora também". Ele deu um tapinha nas costas de Draco.

"Falando de novembro, Malfoy tem aparecido?", Cornfoot perguntou. Pansy prendeu a respiração e sentiu Draco ficar tenso a seu lado, mas a expressão de Granger não se alterou quando ela negou com a cabeça.

"É, eu achei que ele não apareceria. Caramba", disse Finch-Fletchley, balançando a cabeça em desgosto, e Pansy fechou os punhos enquanto assistiu a Draco apertar os lábios, se preparando para a inevitável acusação do lufo idiota de sangue-ruim sobre a ausência de Draco na cabeceira da cama de Potter. "Nunca pensei que eu sentiria simpatia pelo idiota do Draco Malfoy, sabe?", ele murmurou, olhando para Harry. "Coitado. Vocês estão mantendo ele informado, certo?"

Granger soltou uma exclamação indefinível.

"Olha, se o Harry quiser mandar um bilhete para ele ou algo assim, eu posso — bem, não, provavelmente não teria como-"

"Eu poderia entregar", Cornfoot disse. "Sou parceiro dele em Feitiços, iria parecer só uma anotação da aula. Ele… ele está preocupado para caramba. Mal abriu a boca ontem na aula".

Pansy olhou para Draco. Ótimo, Weasley e companhia estavam seguindo o plano.

"Ele não tem dito muita coisa desde todo o lance de ser deserdado", Finch-Fletchley comentou. "Credo, aquilo foi feio", ele estremeceu. "Que tipo de imbecil faz isso com o próprio filho?"

"Não me diga que trouxas não deserdam seus filhos?", disse Pansy, conseguindo deixar o tom de desprezo fora da voz de Ginny Weasley no último momento, mas Finch-Fletchley pareceu não notar.

"Não, eles deserdam, mas… fazer isso em público daquele jeito, foi doentio". Ele parou e deu de ombros. "Mas, também, muitos trouxas agiriam assim só de descobrir que o filho estava com outro cara. É o sujo falando do mal-lavado, acho. Mas meu queixo caiu quando eu vi aquele Profeta".

"Por quê, por Malfoy e Harry estarem juntos de novo?" Cornfoot riu. "Não me surpreendeu".

"Sério? Eu nunca teria imaginado. Com a família que ele tem e essas coisas".

"Ele não é o pai dele, graças a deus." Disse Cornfoot. "Mas duvido que o pai dele saiba disso. Não sei nem se ele sabe disso".

"Verdade. Falando nisso, vocês acham que é verdade o que estava no Pasquim ontem? Que o filho da puta está envolvido nisso?"

"O feitiço em Harry ter sido lançado por Lucius Malfoy?", Granger deu de ombros. "Quem sabe. Tenho certeza que os aurores estão investigando".

"Oh, então podemos ficar tranqüilos, não é? Eles não conseguem achar nem os próprios paus com as duas mãos e um feitiço localizador, aqueles idiotas", Cornfoot resmungou.

"Olha, nós temos que ir para a aula agora, mas digam para Harry que estivemos aqui para vê-lo e trouxemos as anotações da aula de Transfiguração", disse Finch-Fletchley. "E nos avisem se pudermos fazer alguma coisa, certo?". Ele deu outro tapa nas costas de Draco. "Ele vai superar isso, Weasley. Vai, sim. Granger está ajudando".

Pansy deu um suspiro de alívio depois que eles foram embora e se virou quando Potter se remexeu na cama atrás deles. Draco secou os olhos impacientemente e limpou a garganta, voltando para o lado do grifinório.

"Ainda é você?", Potter perguntou e o observou mais de perto quando ele concordou com a cabeça. "O que foi?"

Draco balançou a cabeça, segurando a mão de Potter, e levantou o olhar quando a porta abriu de novo e Blaise e Ginny Weasley entraram — e então o polissucado Ron Weasley apareceu de debaixo da capa de invisibilidade de Potter, quando eles se certificaram que não havia ninguém por perto. Blaise lançou um feitiço atrás deles, para que ninguém visse Draco no hospital.

Pansy se sentiu desconfortavelmente estranha ao ver a si mesma do outro lado do quarto, cabelo liso e negro, nariz arrebitado e tudo isso. Vestes finas e de qualidade, e não o lixo desgastado que ela e Draco estavam usando. Era muito desorientador. Ela se perguntou se Draco já havia se acostumado.

Os Weasleys se aproximaram, e era tão estranho ver o rosto de Draco com as expressões do Weasley. Os olhos de Weasley se arregalaram um pouco em desgosto, e então sua expressão se amenizou quando ele percebeu os olhos e o rosto vermelhos de Draco.

"Está quase na hora, Malfoy", disse Weasley. "Ele vai estar aqui logo. Você está… bem?"

Draco concordou rapidamente.

"Hora de trocar de corpo de novo?" Potter disse, sorrindo de leve. "Quem você vai ser dessa vez?"

"Longbottom".

Potter riu. "Menos mal. Ele, eu posso suportar. Você como Seamus é estranho demais. E eu fico esperando que ele apareça e tenha um ataque do coração por ver a si mesmo segurando minha mão".

Draco riu também. "Não me dê idéias, eu posso decidir te agarrar na frente do Finnigan enquanto ainda estiver com a aparência dele".

"Por favor, Draco, pelo menos espere que eu tenha saído do recinto antes de dizer uma coisa dessas", Pansy disse, torcendo o nariz enquanto passava a gravata grifinória de Ginny para ela e acenava para Longbottom, quando ele atravessou o feitiço lançado por Blaise e entrou na enfermaria. "Eu vou ter pesadelos por uma semana".

"Então somos dois", Weasley disse, e todos eles começaram a fazer caretas quando as transformações começaram.

Ugh. Era um processo horrível, todas as vezes. E Draco estava passando por isso várias vezes por dia pelos últimos três dias. Ela esperou que ele acabasse de se transformar em Longbottom antes de lhe dar um abraço, "Eu volto depois da aula, querido. Quer que eu te traga alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigado, nós estamos bem", ele lhe lançou um sorriso cansado, e ela o observou, preocupada, antes de sair com Blaise e um Longbottom polissucado e escondido debaixo da capa.

**ooooooo**  
**ooooooo**

**Nota da autora em relação a Voldemort ser mestiço e se os Comensais da Morte sabem: **

O assunto do status de sangue do Voldemort foi abordado em alguns e-mails e reviews que eu recebi (como pessoas perguntando se Draco sabe, o que ele pensa a respeito, etc.) e eu achei melhor postar isso aqui para as pessoas que têm a mesma dúvida e não falaram nada. E também porque o assunto recebe uma menção insignificante no próximo capítulo.

Eu me perguntava, antes de HBP (_"O Enigma do Príncipe"_) ser lançado, o que aconteceria depois de, no final de Ordem da Fênix, Harry ter dito aos Comensais da Morte que Voldemort era mestiço. Eu me perguntava se eles iriam pensar nisso ou se seria um assunto importante em HBP.

Não foi. Bellatrix, que ficou ultrajada pela blasfêmia de Harry em Ordem da Fênix, continuou uma Comensal tão fanática quanto antes. Ninguém mais mencionou isso. O assunto não foi para lugar nenhum.

Então eu imaginei que os Comensais da Morte se dividem em três grupos: aqueles que, como Bellatrix, se recusam a acreditar nisso; aqueles que acreditaram e tiveram seu mundo virado de ponta cabeça e o maior grupo de todos, aqueles que acreditaram e pensaram consigo mesmos: "Ah, mais um exemplo de como a sanidade do nosso Lorde é frágil. Não que a gente precisasse de mais provas disso, do jeito que ele é completamente maluco e fora da casinha. Hm. Devo guardar essa informação para o caso de ela ser útil para mim. Seguindo em frente".

Eu não acho que isso custou seguidores para ele. Como Hermione disse em HBP, "_Não é possível que todos os Comensais da Morte tenham o sangue puro, não existem mais tanto bruxos de sangue puro… Imagino que a maioria seja mestiça e finja ser pura. Só odeiam os que nasceram trouxas, e ficariam muito felizes em deixar você e Ron se alistarem_". (capítulo 12, pg. 190 na edição brasileira)

Eu imaginei que é aquele tipo de assunto entre os Comensais da Morte que eles normalmente não se dão o trabalho de comentar. Então, nessa história, estou seguindo o que eu acho que é canon. Mas não é um ponto importante aqui.

Oh, e caso alguém esteja se perguntando: Veelafics? A-do-ro! Especialmente: Draco-é-veela-e-Harry-seu-parceiro. :)

* * *

_**Nota da dupla de duas**: não acreditamos que está mesmo acabando. Isso é tão triste! Estamos EMO... _

_Ah, algumas pessoas nos perguntaram por review ou mensagens privadas se nós pretendemos traduzir os "Extras" desta fic, e a resposta é: sim, é claro, como não?_

_Também queríamos aproveitar para agradecer muito a todo mundo que leu e comentou "De Olhos Bem Abertos", nossa primeira fic escrita em conjunto. Obrigada mesmo!_

_E por último: acho que não precisamos dizer por que esse capítulo levou uma semana a mais para ser postado, certo? ;)_

_**Nota da tradutora**: o Harry é extremamente pedalável, mas, quando ele quer, sabe ser fofo também. Aquela declaração foi linda, ainda que de um jeito bastante Harry de ser. E, meu, a Pansy, além de Voyeur Perva, também é ficwriter de histórias veela! Ela está se revelando nessa fic… Agora, já pensou o estrago se o Draco entra no efe-efe-ponto-net e muda todas as menções ao nome dele para 'Neville'? Urgh! _

_**Nota da beta**: sinceramente, não sei o que é mais perturbador. O fato da Pansy escrever fanfics veela ou o fato da Hermione os ler E achar legal! Meu mundo foi virado de pernas para o ar. Eu gostava tanto dessas duas. E pessoal, FALA SÉRIO, Anna Fugazzi pisando em cima de tudo quanto é clichê, ahá! Quem pensou que o Harry estava grávido, hein? HEIN? Vocês acham MESMO que nos traduziríamos uma m-preg?_


	21. de 22 a 23 de Março

**Bond  
**por **Anna Fugazzi**

Tradução para o português: **Calíope Amphora  
**Betagem da tradução: **Dana Norram**

**Capítulo 21**  
**de 22 a 23 de Março**

**Dia 175, Segunda**

Snape olhou para o relógio, esperando que o nervosismo que sentia não estivesse evidente em seu rosto. Olhou para Draco, que parecia meio nauseado, e com bons motivos para tanto. Essa reunião…

Aquela era uma das posições mais delicadas e complicadas em que Snape já estivera em todos os seus anos trabalhando para a Ordem. Porque, por um lado, ele deveria ser o Comensal da Morte que tinha que se certificar que Draco não fizesse nada idiota, como tentar salvar Potter. Isso era o que todos — incluindo Draco — esperavam que ele fizesse.

Mas, por outro lado, ele deveria ajudar o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu a manter seu ridículo título. Dar um jeito de fornecer polissuco para Granger e Weasley já tinha sido bastante desagradável, ainda mais sabendo que Draco iria usá-lo para estar perto de Potter sem ninguém descobrir. O simples pensamento de tentar induzir Draco a se associar com Potter era… bastante revoltante. Não importava o que Draco sentisse pelo garoto.

Felizmente, seu trabalho tinha sido facilitado bastante pelo próprio Lucius Malfoy, maldito fosse. Sua maneira de lidar com as coisas tinha servido apenas para entregar Draco embrulhado para presente a Potter. Só estava faltando o laço no topo do embrulho, e Snape tinha a sensação de que ele seria providenciado naquele dia. Ele ainda estremecia pela lembrança dos olhos cinzas de Draco arregalados no Grande Salão, fixos no Berrador que o destruía pedaço por pedaço. O próprio Snape ficara com o coração na mão o tempo todo, conforme Lucius transformava em verdade todos os piores medos de Draco de uma vez só. Deixando-o envergonhado muito além da redenção diante de seus colegas, tirando quase tudo que tinha alguma importância para ele e o ferindo até o osso com sua rejeição.

E então, a marca que ele fizera em Draco… Snape se sentia fisicamente enjoado quando pensava naquilo. Mesmo sendo um Comensal da Morte, ele não podia imaginar fazer uma coisa daquelas com um ser humano. Especialmente um que confiasse nele e o admirasse, como Draco tinha confiado e admirado Lucius, sem razão alguma para tanto, na opinião de Snape.

'Tinha' sendo a palavra que importava. Qualquer confiança e admiração que existiu fora destruída, pelo que Snape podia dizer. E isso não era tudo que Lucius tinha destruído. O próprio Draco estava… despedaçado desde então. Uma não-entidade entre os outros sonserinos. Excluído, reservado, quase indiferente ao mundo ao redor de si. E ele tinha voltado para Potter imediatamente, se arriscando ao desgosto do seu pai sem se importar. Não poderia haver prova maior da perda da devoção filial de Draco do que aquela.

E agora Draco queria ajudar Potter, e estava disposto a se arriscar à ira de Lucius de novo, se necessário, para fazê-lo. Não deveria ser surpresa para ninguém. Exceto para Lucius, é claro. Lucius provavelmente nunca entenderia isso, e também nunca entenderia que foram suas próprias ações que levaram Draco a fazer o que estava fazendo.

Lucius nunca entenderia o próprio filho, nunca entenderia que as semelhanças entre eles eram apenas nas aparências. Draco nunca seria tão inteligente, perspicaz, forte ou sem coração quanto seu pai, e Lucius nunca o conseguiria perdoar por isso. Mais uma vez, Snape amaldiçoou Lucius por não ter tido o bom senso de ter transferido o garoto para Durmstrang, já que ele iria usar o elo para matar Potter. Porque era preciso muita frieza para assistir a alguém que se gosta morrer lentamente enquanto você tem a salvação em suas mãos, e Draco simplesmente não era assim.

Snape olhou pensativo para Draco, sentado sofá, nervoso, esperando por seus pais. Notou sua respiração rápida e falha, seu olhar colado no chão, e ficou surpreso por perceber que ele estava quase tendo um ataque de pânico só de pensar em encarar o próprio pai. E, mesmo assim, enfrentava teimosamente seu medo, obrigando-se a se controlar para o confronto pelo bem de Potter.

Aquela era possivelmente a única coisa positiva que Lucius tinha feito na situação toda, Snape refletiu. Forçar Draco a mostrar alguma coragem, pela primeira vez na vida.

Draco prendeu a respiração quando a lareira acendeu e Lucius surgiu por ela, pousando de pé graciosamente no meio da sala, e deu um passo para o lado para permitir que Narcissa o seguisse. Os dois espanaram as cinzas das vestes, expressões idênticas de desgosto em seus rostos pelo modo de transporte comum que estavam sendo obrigados a usar — a única maneira de entrar diretamente em Hogwarts.

Eles trocaram os mínimos cumprimentos com Draco e Snape antes que Lucius tocasse diretamente no assunto que importava.

"Devo admitir que fiquei surpreso ao receber sua coruja, Draco. A que devo o prazer?"

"Você sabe que os aurores descobriram o que está acontecendo com Potter, com o elo", Draco disse, sendo direto, mas sem conseguir olhar o pai nos olhos.

"Sim".

"Eles ainda não têm todas as provas que precisam sobre quem fez isso e como, mas logo terão".

"E?"

"Pai… você não está preocupado? Você poderia ser preso por se envolver com isso".

"Eu gostaria de vê-los tentar. Nada me conecta a McKay ou Colchis. Eu fiz tudo que estava ao meu alcance para que a curandeira Esposito estivesse presente na cerimônia de dissolução do elo".

_Depois de deixá-la doente, sem dúvidas_, Snape pensou consigo mesmo.

"Você poderia ser preso", Draco disse, a voz baixa. "De novo".

"Eu não estou muito preocupado com isso".

"Por que não?"

"Porque depois que o Lorde das Trevas ter triunfado, não terá mais importância".

Draco concordou com a cabeça. "Me pediram para ficar perto de Potter tanto quanto possível, até que eles descubram um jeito de ajudá-lo. O que eu devo fazer?"

Lucius deu de ombros. "Vá em frente. Não fará muita diferença".

Draco balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo antes de abordar com cautela o próximo tópico. "E quão perto o Lorde das Trevas está da vitória, pai?"

Lucius sorriu. "Assim que Potter morrer, o Lorde das Trevas vai dominar tudo".

Silêncio. "É… isso? Esse é o grande plano?", Draco perguntou devagar. "Matar Harry Potter? É isso que é tão importante?"

"É-"

"Isso é tudo pelo que o Lorde das Trevas está esperado, que uma pessoa morra — um _garoto _morra?", Draco finalmente encarou Lucius nos olhos, uma expressão incrédula no rosto.

Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha, mas concordou com a cabeça calmamente.

"E o que ele vai fazer depois disso? Vai assumir o controle do Ministério da Magia? Invadir Hogwarts? Ele ainda tem que passar por Dumbledore, sabe. Para não falar nos aurores e em mais um monte de gente. O que vai acontecer depois disso?", a irritação de Draco estava crescendo e ele pareceu esquecer-se do medo que sentia do pai por um momento.

Um fato que não passou desapercebido por Lucius. Ele estreitou os olhos e seu tom, quando ele falou, estava em vários níveis mais frio do que antes. "Draco, isso realmente não é da sua conta. Há um limite tênue entre estar compreensivelmente interessado nesses eventos e se intrometer onde você não é chamado. Você acabou de ultrapassá-lo".

Draco engoliu com dificuldade e baixou o olhar para o chão. Ele respirou fundo duas vezes, visivelmente reunindo coragem para o que teria de dizer em seguida.

"Pai. Não há… não há um jeito de fazer isso… _não _depender da morte de Potter?"

A imobilidade causada pela surpresa dominou o recinto.

"Como?", Lucius disse por fim, sua voz extremamente baixa. Draco ficou pálido, mas continuou firme.

"Eu… eu tenho certeza que há vários planos minunciosos ocorrendo, para invadir escritórios, controlar itens mágicos poderosos, tudo isso. Eu só… é realmente necessário que tudo isso dependa da morte de Harry?"

"É _Harry_ agora, então?" Lucius disse suavemente, e o rosto de Draco corou.

"Eu… sim". Ele engoliu de modo nervoso. "Ele- eu… você sabe que minha lealdade está com a nossa família. Essa é minha primeira prioridade. Sempre", ele disse com firmeza. "Mas. Ele está… eu- eu gosto dele". Ele emitiu um _'glump'_ e continuou a falar rapidamente. "Eu não queria gostar — eu sei que falhei com você, deveria ter ficado longe dele depois da dissolução do elo, e, e eu não estou colocando-o acima da nossa família ou do Lorde das Trevas ou, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas, mas-", ele respirou fundo, se forçando a ir devagar. "Eu não quero vê-lo morrer. Ele não tem tanto poder; ele não tem nada de especial. Nosso lado é forte, nós podemos fazer o que tem que ser feito sem matá-lo".

Lucius parecia tão abalado a ponto de não conseguir falar, e Draco não tinha levantado o olhar do chão o tempo todo. Ele parecia estar desesperado para fugir, mas estava se recusando a fazê-lo.

Snape e Narcissa trocaram um olhar preocupado, e Snape apontou discretamente com a cabeça na direção de Lucius.

Narcissa apertou os lábios e pôs uma mão no braço de Lucius. "Draco, eu acho que você não compreende quanto planejamento tudo isso envolveu".

"Eu, eu não compreendo", Draco admitiu. "Eu só estou perguntando – não tem um jeito de-"

"Não, absolutamente não", Lucius disse, finalmente encontrando sua voz. "Como você ousa perguntar-"

"Querido, não é tão difícil de entender", Narcissa disse, com calma. "Draco agiu exatamente como deveria agir durante o elo, e as coisas progrediram do jeito que deveriam progredir. É isso que um elo deve fazer, no final das contas: criar um compromisso entre os cônjuges. Como fez com a gente. Lucius, por favor. Draco não está fazendo nada de errado em perguntar".

Lucius olhou para a esposa como se gostaria muito de azará-la, mas apenas deu um aceno curto com a cabeça. "Você perguntou", ele disse para Draco friamente. "E a resposta é não. De qualquer forma, não há nada que pudesse ser feito, mesmo se eu quisesse".

"Não dá para… Pai, se houvesse – se o Lorde das Trevas precisa dele fora do caminho, ele poderia ser preso em algum lugar, ou ficar sem magia, ou-"

"Draco-"

"Lucius". A mão de Narcissa apertou com mais força o braço do marido e sua voz calma interrompeu o que prometia ser mais uma demonstração bem impressionante de ira. "Por favor. Eles foram casados, é compreensível que ele ficasse-"

"Devastado com a idéia de perder o ex-marido?", Lucius disse com desprezo. "A maioria das pessoas ficaria extasiada".

"Ele não é a maioria das pessoas, Lucius", Snape disse rapidamente. "Ele é apenas um garoto. Isso não foi-"

"Pai… eu, eu era jovem demais para o elo", Draco interrompeu, levantando o olhar de novo. "E jovem demais para dissolver o elo. E eu não tinha a intenção de- mas eu fiquei com ele por quatro meses, e pensei que era permanente-"

"Eu havia te dito que estava me esforçando ao máximo".

"Mesmo seus maiores esforços nem sempre funcionam", Draco disse, e Snape levantou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir a clara referência a Azkaban. Draco pareceu se encolher em uma posição ainda mais defensiva, tremendo enquanto Lucius o encarava com desdém.

"Lucius- por favor, não fique bravo com ele", Narcissa disse de modo gentil, e então puxou Lucius para um pouco mais longe de Draco e Snape. Ela se inclinou para mais perto dele, falando em voz baixa e de modo urgente em seu ouvido, e Snape soltou a respiração devagar conforme a expressão de Lucius passou de raiva mal-contida para algo parecendo compreensão e compaixão.

Abençoada fosse Narcissa. E abençoada fosse a arrogância de Lucius que nunca havia permitido que ele percebesse o que Snape tinha deduzido há muito tempo: que a habilidade quase mágica de Narcissa de acalmá-lo em momentos de grande nervoso era simplesmente isso, mágica. Feitiço de Harmonia. Não podia ser usado com freqüência para Lucius não desconfiar, mas, quando ela usava, era uma benção.

Draco respirou fundo, olhando o pai nos olhos. "Por favor, papai. Eu não posso simplesmente assistir a ele morrer".

A expressão de Lucius estava mais suave, mas continuava firme. "Então não assista", ele disse calmamente.

Draco se virou, esfregando a testa, e Snape podia quase sentir seu desespero. Ele deveria ter imaginado que aquilo era inútil. Mesmo antes da reunião começar, ele deveria saber que não havia nada que poderia ser feito, mas tinha que tentar.

"Eu- eu acredito no trabalho do Lorde das Trevas. Você sabe disso. Mas não há nenhum jeito de-"

"Você sabe que ele tem que morrer. Certos sacrifícios precisam ser feitos. Eu me sacrifiquei, passei dez meses naquela cadeia, por essa causa. Por você e para as crianças como você, que merecem um mundo não poluído por sangues-ruins e fraqueza".

"Pai-"

"Eu sinto muito, Draco", Lucius disse, seu tom quase razoável, quase bondoso. "Você tem razão, você era jovem demais para tudo isso. Mas você não teve escolha no que aconteceu antes, e você não tem escolha agora. Potter vai morrer, e isso é uma fatalidade. Eu e sua mãe vamos fazer o que estiver ao nosso alcance para tornar as coisas mais fáceis para você, mas não há nada que você possa fazer para impedir".

"Eu poderia entrar no elo com ele", Draco disse de uma vez e continuou falando rapidamente, desviando o olhar da expressão de surpresa no rosto de Lucius. "Eu- eu não quero dizer um casamento de verdade, eu não quero isso, mas se – se eu voltasse a ter o elo com ele e ninguém além de nós soubesse disso, nós poderíamos tirá-lo do caminho de alguma forma, e o Lorde das Trevas ainda conseguiria-"

Narcissa cobriu a mão de Draco com a sua, fazendo-o parar. "Meu amor, esse tipo de coisa não permaneceria em segredo por muito tempo. E se o Lorde das Trevas descobrisse-"

"Se você se aliasse com Potter, estaria se colocando em perigo", Snape observou.

"Eu não estou falando sobre me aliar com ele – eu nem ficaria perto dele-"

"Absolutamente não", Lucius disse. "Os riscos são grandes demais. Você já pôs sua família inteira em perigo por causa do seu comportamento uma vez; te deserdar foi praticamente a única coisa que eu pude fazer para recobrar a confiança do Lorde das Trevas e amenizar a raiva dele com você".

"Você me deserdou para me salvar de mim mesmo?", Draco disse suavemente, uma pontada de raiva em sua voz.

"Preferia que eu permitisse que você continuasse a agir de uma maneira que certamente faria com que você acabasse morto?"

"Você permitiu que eu continuasse casado com Harry por quase dois meses depois de ter encontrado McKay. Eu poderia ter morrido nesse tempo, se o Lorde das Trevas agisse contra ele".

"Sim. Eu sei. Não foi um atraso que eu apreciei, acredite em mim. Mas nós tínhamos que planejar o contra-feitiço, e não foi fácil. Envolveu mágica sem varinha, posicionar certas pessoas para elas poderem nos ajudar, distrair aqueles que poderiam atrapalhar, diversos feitiços aplicados em Potter para impedi-lo de sentir dor quando os outros lhe tocassem, para impedir que ele piorasse imediatamente depois da dissolução do elo…" Lucius fez uma pausa. "Foi um trabalho extremamente difícil e preciso. Você pode imaginar minha preocupação quando Potter não ficou doente, como estava planejado. Ele deveria ter ficado mal muito mais rápido, assim que tempo suficiente tivesse passado para que ninguém associasse a doença dele com o fim do elo". A voz dele ficou mais dura. "E então eu vi as fotos que foram enviadas ao Profeta".

Draco engoliu com dificuldade e abaixou o olhar, e Snape sentiu uma faísca de apreensão pela maneira ressentida com que ele cerrou os dentes e estreitou os olhos.

"Você colocou a todos nós em perigo. O Lorde das Trevas não teria te deixado vivo se não fosse por mim".

"E o que isso te diz sobre ele, então?", Draco disse, seu ressentimento começando a emergir.

"Como?"

"Ele estava bravo comigo por estragar os planos dele? Bravo o suficiente para me matar, mesmo que eu não tivesse idéia de que estava agindo contra ele?", ele balançou a cabeça, encarando o pai nos olhos de modo desafiador. "Ele é um completo lunático, isso é o que ele é". O rosto de Lucius rapidamente progrediu de compaixão para ira. Ele fez um movimento curto e Draco arfou, levando a mão à marca no seu peito. Snape e Narcissa se entreolharam, alarmados.

"Ele é", Draco repetiu teimosamente. "Como você pode seguir alguém como ele?", ele arfou de novo, seu rosto ficando pálido, e Narcissa agarrou Lucius pelo ombro. "Um homem que mata qualquer um que se meta no caminho dele, mesmo que isso não seja intencional?"

"Nós o seguimos na esperança de um futuro melhor para nós mesmos e para nossas crianças. Crianças como _você_", Lucius observou em desgosto.

"Crianças como Cedric Diggory?", Draco rebateu.

"Draco!", Snape exclamou.

Os olhos de Lucius se estreitaram perigosamente. "Cedric Diggory foi uma infeliz casualidade da guerra".

"O sangue dele era tão puro quanto o meu ou o seu. E mais puro do que o de Voldemort".

Snape e Narcissa ficaram paralisados e se encararam em horror. "Não diga o nome dele." Lucius murmurou perigosamente.

"Eu digo o nome dele o quanto eu quiser!"

"Você é uma vergonha para-"

"É você quem está seguindo um mestiço lunático!"

"Você preferiria que nós estivéssemos do lado de um pirralho mestiço idiota?"

"Harry não é maluco!"

"_Harry_ vai perder".

"E, se ele perder, você realmente acha que o mundo bruxo vai ficar melhor? Você sabe exatamente que tipo de homem Voldemort é. Você tem medo dele, mas você o segue mesmo assim".

"Eu prefiro segui-lo a ser morto por ele, você não?"

"Talvez, se menos pessoas pensassem assim, ele não conseguiria ferir ninguém".

"Me poupe do seu ridículo sentimentalismo. Você claramente passou tempo demais na companhia de grifinórios", Lucius levantou graciosamente e pegou um punhado de pó de flu. "Essa conversa está terminada. Você vai se comportar de maneira adequada para um membro da nossa família e não vai fazer _nada _para impedir nossos planos. E, se eu ficar sabendo que você chegou perto de Potter, você vai se arrepender. Informe Madame Pomfrey e as outras autoridades da escola que você não estará disponível para aliviar o desconforto de Potter com o elo. Eu não me importo como você vai fazer isso, simplesmente _faça. _Está claro?"

Draco o encarou, e Lucius sussurrou uma palavra que fez o rosto de Draco ficar pálido e ele prender a respiração de dor enquanto cobria a marca no seu peito com a mão. Ele encarou o pai por mais um momento, os lábios apertados, e então abaixou a cabeça, desistindo.

"Vamos, Narcissa", Lucius disse secamente quando caminhou para a lareira. "Mansão Malfoy", ele disse e desapareceu.

Draco se virou para Narcissa. "Mamãe…"

"Draco, por favor-"

"Por favor… você não pode falar com ele?"

"Não posso. Você sabe disso".

"Eu…"

"Seu pai está certo. Isso é lamentável, mas-"

Draco esfregou a testa, lutando para manter a compostura. Narcissa gentilmente acariciou o cabelo dele, trocando um olhar preocupado com Snape.

"Meu amor… você não vai fazer nada a respeito disso, vai?"

"Como?"

"Nada que vá contra os desejos do seu pai", disse Snape.

"Isso seria- por um lado, seria terrivelmente perigoso", disse Narcissa. "E, por outro, partiria o coração dele".

Draco emitiu uma exclamação de desgosto. "Ele não teria que ter um coração para isso em primeiro lugar?"

"Draco!"

"Partir o cora- não me venha com essa!", Draco disse com raiva. "Ele estava bem feliz de me enxotar quando-"

"Ele estava magoado! Você tinha traído ele — você, seu próprio filho-"

"Ele estava puto porque eu fui contra ele. Não foi por mágoa que ele me deserdou, foi por puro ódio!"

"Você não sabe o que o Lorde das Trevas-"

"Ele não fez isso pelo Lorde das Trevas — o pai ainda era considerado uma espécie de agente duplo. O que não pareceu muito convincente quando ele me deserdou em público só por estar com o inimigo de Voldemort".

"Draco-" Snape começou.

"Ele poderia ter me castigado de qualquer outra maneira se estivesse magoado. Mas ele o fez publicamente — eu não tinha nem uma merda de _nome_-"

"Ele estava com raiva", disse Narcissa, "e ele fez algumas coisas que não deveria. Mas ele ama você".

"Isso não é amor, isso é-"

"Você acha que esse garoto Potter te ama?", Narcissa disse astutamente, e ele franziu a testa para ela. "Ele só te quer por causa de um feitiço. Isso não é real".

"É tão real quanto seu elo com meu pai", ele rebateu. "Você me ensinou que o tipo de amor que cresce assim é mais real do que o que acontece quando duas pessoas se dizem apaixonadas, mas não sabem o que amor realmente significa".

"Vocês não ficaram juntos por tempo o suficiente. Você acha que ele desistiria de tudo para ficar com você, como você está pensando em fazer por ele? Você acha que ele sacrificaria alguma coisa por você? Para ele você é o inimigo".

"Você não sabe nada sobre ele".

"Draco-"

"Você sabia que eu voltei para ele depois que o pai queimou essa maldita marca em mim?" Narcissa arregalou os olhos. "Nós ficamos juntos por mais uma semana-"

"Como você pôde-"

"-e então Harry terminou comigo. Não estar comigo estava deixando ele doente, ele tinha o elo gritando que tinha de ficar perto de mim, e mesmo se sentindo desse jeito ele me mandou embora, porque não queria que eu me machucasse de novo".

Narcissa o encarou.

"Não, eu não vou ir contra meu pai outra vez", Draco disse amargamente. "Ele falou e eu tenho que obedecê-lo, quer eu queira ou não. Mas ele não pode me forçar a gostar disso", ele fez uma careta de desgosto. "E ele não pode me forçar a pensar que ele é qualquer coisa além de… patético".

**ooooooo**

**Dia 176, Terça**

Draco encarou a página na sua frente. Ele não tinha idéia de onde estava naquela matéria. Tinha perdido três dias de aula, ficando ao lado da cama de Harry, e letras não-familiares o encaravam de volta no seu livro. Weasley, Longbottom, Finnigan e Thomas; cada um deles tinha deixado sua letra nas páginas anteriores, e Draco tentou combinar as letras com os autores. Weasley tinha sido o mais fácil, sendo a letra mais presente. E ele tinha quase certeza que Longbottom era autor das frases confusas na página 13. Mas a caligrafia pequena e bonita na página 14 e os garranchos e rabiscos na página 17 — ele não tinha idéia de qual pertencia a Thomas e qual era de Finnigan. Não que isso importasse.

Harry estava se recuperando da sua última onda devastante de náusea, havia acabado de tomar uma nova dose de poção Anti-Vômito e estava dormindo confortavelmente, e Draco precisara escapar — de Harry, do maldito hospital o qual ele freqüentara tanto naquele ano, da desorientante falta de familiaridade em relação à sua própria voz e forma. De volta ao seu próprio corpo, ao seu próprio mundo, de volta aonde ele logo estaria de saco cheio de novo de qualquer forma. Granger tinha vindo para a aula também e Weasley optou por ficar com Harry enquanto ele dormia.

E agora Draco estava sentado no final do contingente sonserino, Pansy atrás dele e Blaise atrás dela, e ninguém a não ser os membros do Esquadrão Polissuco da Grifinória sabia da sua ausência até aquele momento.

Snape estava meio quieto naquele dia. Assim como a maioria dos alunos. Todos eles tinham ouvido que havia algo terrivelmente errado com Harry, e todos deduziram que tinha alguma relação com o Lorde das Trevas. Queenie e Nott estavam com expressões de quem mal conseguia controlar a alegria. As feições meio quadradas de Millicent estavam vagamente mais felizes. Crabbe e Goyle apenas pareciam meio confusos, como sempre.

Draco listou com preguiça os ingredientes de uma poção que eles tinham aprendido no primeiro semestre enquanto Snape falava monotonamente sobre… qualquer que fosse o assunto daquela aula. A mente de Draco ainda estava na ala hospitalar, onde, lenta mas certamente, Harry estava piorando. Não hoje, não amanhã, talvez mesmo nem em uma semana, mas, logo, o fim chegaria para ele — muito mais cedo do que deveria. O que Draco e sua família desejavam há tanto tempo que acontecesse iria acontecer. Harry iria morrer, e então eles poderiam assumir o lugar que lhes era por direito. Como Draco tinha sido criado para esperar que acontecesse, para trabalhar para que acontecesse.

Era o que o mundo dele precisava, o que ele tinha sido ensinado a acreditar desde a infância. Para que o mundo dele fosse mais uma vez forte, onde o sangue puro tivesse importância, onde o poder da magia tivesse importância. Onde poder e esperteza e tradição fossem honrados ao invés de serem colocados de lado com desdém por pessoas como Dumbledore e seus seguidores e amantes de trouxas.

Era um mundo que merecia seu amor e admiração — um mundo de riqueza, prestígio e poder, de cultura e refinamento. O mundo da Mansão, das propriedades na Europa, dos _halls_ com seus antepassados. O mundo dos seus pais, de Pansy, Blaise e mesmo de Crabbe e Goyle.

E de Queenie e Nott, ele lembrou a si mesmo amargamente. E de Archer e Edgars e da laia deles. Um mundo onde ele havia caído em desgraça quase além da redenção. Onde seus colegas apenas agora estavam voltando a tomar conhecimento da sua existência. Onde ele nunca mais teria, graças a Harry e a seu pai, a mesma posição que já tivera antes. A não ser que ele decidisse lutar com unhas e dentes por isso, dedicar sua vida inteira ao jogo e batalhar seu caminho de volta para o mesmo posto que ele já tivera antes.

Que era o que seu pai esperava que ele fizesse. Que era o que todo mundo que o conhecia esperava que ele fizesse, mas, é claro, os grifinórios estavam esperando que ele escolhesse o outro caminho.

Tudo se resumia a uma escolha. Ele poderia deixar que as coisas continuassem a seguir o rumo que estavam seguindo, ajudar o mundo que ele amava e tentar conquistar seu lugar nele mais uma vez; reconquistar o amor e a confiança do seu pai, o respeito e admiração dos seus colegas. Ou ele poderia salvar a vida de Harry e viver com as conseqüências disso, com os arrependimentos e os _'e se'_. Era como se seu coração estivesse sendo puxado em duas direções diferentes, esticado até estar prestes a romper, e ele não conseguia enxergar uma maneira de conciliar as duas direções.

Porque não havia uma maneira de conciliá-las. Por mais difícil que fosse, ele tinha que fazer sua escolha.

Sua escolha. Não a do seu pai.

Ele respirou fundo, colocou a pena sobre a mesa e levantou, caminhando até a saída da sala de Poções, Granger e Pansy imediatamente o seguindo.

Snape parou de falar e franziu a testa enquanto o resto da classe inteira se virava para ele. "Aonde vocês três pensam que vão?"

"Para fora, senhor", Pansy disse de modo curto, e eles não pararam para escutar as exclamações indignadas de Snape.

"Você tem certeza disso?" Pansy perguntou quando eles se aproximaram da enfermaria.

"Sim".

Pansy engoliu com dificuldade e colocou a mão no ombro dele, o interrompendo antes de chegar na porta de entrada. "Se voltar para o elo com ele, é para o resto da vida. O homem que lançou o feitiço está morto. Ele não pode desfazê-lo. Você não vai poder desfazer isso".

"Eu sei".

Granger falou hesitantemente. "Ele… ele ainda não está morrendo. Ele só está doente. Ele pode melhorar, há vários curandeiros cuidando dele, eles podem achar uma cura-"

"Eles não vão".

"Draco…" disse Pansy.

"Pansy, eu não posso ficar com meu pai, não depois de tudo que aconteceu. Eu tenho que fazer isso".

Pansy concordou com a cabeça, soltando seu ombro e apontando com a cabeça para a enfermaria. "Então, ainda disposto a ser o meu contato?", disse ela com um meio-sorriso.

"Ainda disposto".

Eles entraram na ala hospitalar e Weasley levantou o olhar do livro de Feitiços que estava lendo. Draco teve o prazer único de ver a boca de Weasley abrir enquanto ele deduzia o que significava o fato de Draco estar na enfermaria sem nenhum tipo de disfarce ou proteção.

Harry abriu os olhos quando Draco se aproximou da cama, e o encarou, meio atrapalhado.

"Sim, sou eu mesmo", Draco disse em tom divertido, pensando que Harry provavelmente estava confuso para caramba tentando lembrar se era mesmo Weasley a seu lado ou Draco polissucado.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Te salvando", Draco disse, preocupado.

"Mas alguém pode te ver-"

"Sim, provavelmente. Me deixe ligar os pontos para você", Draco disse, direto. "Eu vou entrar no elo de novo. Então, as pessoas saberem que eu estou te visitando no hospital não é minha maior preocupação no momento".

Harry sentou rapidamente na cama, e Draco se inclinou para frente para segurá-lo. "Cuidado. Eu realmente não quero que você vomite em mim no dia do nosso casamento".

"Draco, eu não posso deixar que você-"

"Fica quieto. Eu imagino que você ainda tem o livro sobre elos?", Draco perguntou para Granger, e ela concordou com a cabeça, revirando sua mochila até encontrá-lo e abri-lo.

"Você quer- erm, quer dizer, há versões diferentes para-"

"Qualquer uma que termine com isso logo".

Harry estava balançando a cabeça teimosamente. "Eu não posso te deixar fazer isso".

"Seu idiota, eu quero fazer isso".

"Você não tem que fazer isso porque você se sente culpado por-"

"_Caralho_, Harry. Você acha que eu estou propondo algum tipo de acordo de sexo por pena? Pelo tempo que você me conhece, você realmente acha que eu me sacrificaria de modo tão altruísta só porque eu me sinto mal por você? Que tipo de grifinório você acha que eu sou?"

"Você não quer isso. Se eu não estivesse doente, você não estaria pensando em fazer isso".

"Talvez. Mas você está. E eu quero ajudar. Por mim, porque eu gosto de ter você por perto".

Harry baixou o olhar. "Não é assim… não é assim que um casamento deve ser".

"Pare de pensar como um maldito trouxa", Draco disse, impaciente.

Harry esfregou os olhos, cansado.

Draco sentou a seu lado. "Você não consegue acreditar que eu estou escolhendo isso, consegue?"

"Não. Porque você não está".

Draco franziu a testa para ele e então chacoalhou os ombros, aborrecido. "Grifinório de merda. Você não acredita em mim e não vai me deixar fazer isso e vai morrer porque é orgulhoso demais para aceitar a ajuda que está sendo oferecida. E mesmo se eu te convencer a me deixar fazer o que eu quero, você vai pensar pelo resto das nossas vidas que eu só fiz isso para te salvar". Ele esfregou o nariz, pensando por um momento, e então se voltou para Granger.

"Granger. Me dá isso aqui", ele tirou o livro das mãos dela e começou a folheá-lo.

"O que-", Harry começou.

"Você não vai acreditar em mim a não ser que eu tenha todas as palavras floridas apropriadas. Eu as direi, então. E talvez assim entre na sua cabeça dura que eu realmente quero fazer isso".

Harry estava o encarando com uma expressão meio surpresa enquanto Draco procurava o feitiço mais apropriado, passando os olhos pelas palavras para se familiarizar com elas.

"Aqui. Granger, segure o livro – não, melhor, Weasley, segure o livro para mim. Granger, você é boa com Feitiços da Verdade, não é?", Granger concordou com a cabeça, meio sem entender, e Draco acenou com a cabeça para ela, segurando a mão de Harry e esperando para que ela lançasse o feitiço.

"_Lumos Veritas_", ela disse, e uma luz suave apareceu na ponta da sua varinha, flutuando até Draco.

"Tira esse negócio da minha cara", ele disse, impaciente, e Granger obedeceu, movendo a varinha para que a luz flutuasse acima deles.

"Você realmente-" Harry murmurou.

"_Sim_, pelo amor de deus. Agora, ouça, porque eu só vou dizer uma vez". Ele respirou fundo e começou, encarando Harry nos olhos.

_Eu me uno a você. Eu te dou tudo o que eu sou, pelo resto das nossas vidas.  
Eu me uno a você. Eu o faço livremente, e sem arrependimentos.  
Eu me uno a você, porque eu quero passar a minha vida com você.  
Eu me uno a você, porque eu te amo.  
Eu me uno a você._

Todo mundo ficou paralisado enquanto Draco terminava, e ele podia sentir os olhares incrédulos de Pansy, Granger e Weasley, mas eles não importavam. O que importava era que Harry o encarava, maravilhado, sua boca entreaberta e seu rosto gradualmente recuperando a expressão saudável. Um fio das suas emoções estava começando a passar para Draco.

"Aí. Você acredita em mim _agora, _seu idiota?", mas ele realmente não precisava ter perguntado, Draco percebeu, pois o fio de emoções se tornou uma torrente — uma série de sentimentos profundos que Draco não conseguia identificar, pois seus próprios sentimentos também estavam bastante intensos, mas entre a torrente estava uma alegria surpresa de Harry por perceber o que Draco sentia em relação a si.

"Eu… eu acho que sim", Harry disse, meio abalado.

"Granger", Draco apontou com a cabeça para as mãos deles, ainda unidas. "Faça o-"

"Não, espera", Harry disse, e Draco soltou a respiração pela boca, impaciente. "Ron, você pode virar o livro para esse lado?"

"Você não precisa dizer nada, o elo já está ficando ativo de novo-"

"Eu sei, mas eu não vou me casar duas vezes sem dizer nenhuma palavra", Harry disse, meio raivoso, e acenou para Weasley segurar o livro de modo que ele conseguisse ler. Ele respirou fundo e começou o encantamento.

_Eu me uno a você. Eu te dou tudo o que eu sou, pelo resto das nossas vidas.  
Eu me uno a você. Eu-_

Harry parou, olhou para a Luz da Verdade e deu um sorriso triste para Draco. "_Eu não o faço tão livremente assim. Mas faria, se pudesse, sem arrependimentos_". E seu sorriso aumentou, aparentemente notando o choque de Draco quando a Luz da Verdade continuou a brilhar sem fraquejar.

_Eu me uno a você, porque eu quero passar a minha vida com você.  
Eu me uno a você, porque eu te amo.  
Eu me uno a você._

Todos eles soltaram a respiração, e Draco acenou para Granger. Ela apontou a varinha para o pulso dos dois.

"_Lux Vinculum_", ela disse suavemente, e a pulseira céltica de luz apareceu, brilhando forte ao redor dos pulsos deles. Draco apertou a mão de Harry, sentindo o peito se contrair conforme os olhos do grifinório se enchiam de lágrimas. Ele correu sua mão livre pela bochecha do moreno, repentinamente sem saber o que dizer.

Granger acenou com a varinha em silêncio e a pulseira de luz desapareceu. Draco puxou Harry para seus braços, ambos tremendo com a emoção e o alívio de um elo finalmente restaurado. Ele sentiu o coração de Harry bater contra o seu, ambos acelerados — como se eles dois tivessem acabado de apanhar o Pomo de Ouro, ele pensou vagamente, e quase riu alto pela imagem.

Eles se abraçaram por um longo momento, e então o silêncio profundo foi quebrado por uma bastante audível _fungada_.

"Weasley?", Pansy riu, sua própria voz falha, e Weasley rapidamente limpou os olhos.

"Desculpem", ele murmurou, envergonhado. "Eu sempre choro em casamentos".

**ooooooo**

"Tudo bem, então" Esposito disse no final do dia, abaixando a varinha e fazendo algumas anotações em um pergaminho. "Parece que tudo está em ordem".

"Está tudo certo com o elo?" Harry perguntou, sentando na cama.

"Sim, tudo ótimo", ela disse distraidamente, ainda escrevendo. "Teria sido mais prudente esperar para que eu os ajudasse, mas não é um feitiço difícil de ser lançado quando se trata de participantes voluntários". Ela se virou para Draco, de pé na frente da janela. "Você fez um bom trabalho, sr. Malfoy".

"Obrigado".

"E eu não me refiro apenas a lançar o feitiço", ela adicionou. Draco concordou com a cabeça, meio constrangido. "Foi uma boa idéia que você também repetisse o encantamento, sr. Potter", ela acrescentou. "Não era necessário, mas provavelmente ajudou a fortalecer e estabilizar o elo um pouco mais".

"Oh", Harry disse, um pouco surpreso.

"Sem mencionar que provavelmente ajudou no aspecto não-mágico de tudo isso", ela lançou um sorriso caloroso para eles. "Bem. Eu estou indo, então. Boa sorte para vocês dois. Vocês sabem como me encontrarem se precisarem".

"Obrigado, curandeira", disse Harry.

"De nada, senhores", disse ela, ainda sorrindo para os dois e colocando a bolsa no ombro antes de ir.

"Como você se sente?", Harry perguntou, levantando e se juntando a Draco na frente da janela. Ele o abraçou por trás, fazendo com que o loiro apoiasse as costas em seu peito. Maravilhado pela glória de poder se mexer sem precisar colocar as tripas para fora.

Draco concordou com a cabeça distraidamente, olhando para o campo de Quadribol.

"Sem arrependimentos?"

"Sem. Bem… não pelo que eu fiz. Só por precisar ter sido dessa maneira".

"Você sabe que se seu pai ativar a marca ela vai-"

"Sim, eu sei".

"Hermione vai ajudar o quanto puder. Ela é- se alguém pode te ajudar com isso-"

"Eu sei". Ele suspirou. "Quanto tempo você acha que vai demorar para Dumbledore trazer os aurores?"

"Não muito. Você tem certeza de que quer passar por isso?"

"Quanto mais rápido eu disser tudo que sei sobre Voldemort e seus seguidores, mais inútil me matar será para eles".

"Mas você tem certeza que consegue fazer isso sem trair seu pai?"

Draco respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça.

"Você quer que eu fique aqui? Eu posso ajudar a impedir que os aurores insistam em pontos que você não quer dizer".

"Tudo bem".

Houve um silêncio curto. "Mas você ainda acredita na causa do seu pai", Harry disse em voz baixa.

Draco suspirou. "Eu nem sei mais", ele admitiu. "Afinal, é difícil ter uma trouxa pseudo-celebrando seu casamento e não se sentir mais generoso em relação a ela".

Harry riu. "Eu imagino".

"Mas eu nunca serei um grande fã da comunidade trouxa".

"Eu sei", Harry concordou. "Você… você ainda sabe que eu tenho que-"

"Eu sei. Você ainda tem que fazer… o que você tem que fazer. Mas não agora", ele engoliu com força. "Eu vou te ajudar, quando chegar a hora. Eu aprendi muito com meu pai. Eu vou deixar as coisas mais difíceis para eles".

"Você tem certeza?"

"Eu não entrei no elo com você para que eu morresse se você morrer. E nem para esperar alguns anos para que a sua morte não me afete mais".

"Você não curte muito esse tipo de coisa, não? Essa coisa de guerra e herói?"

"Não muito, não".

"Nem eu".

Draco soltou uma exclamação ofendida. "Por favor. Você é a pessoa mais irritantemente heróica que eu conheço".

Harry riu e apoiou o queixo no ombro de Draco, olhando para o campo e sorrindo quando Draco moveu a cabeça num sinal claro para o grifinório beijá-lo.

Aquilo era tão certo, Draco em seus braços daquela maneira, ele pensou enquanto acariciava o pescoço do outro com seu nariz. Não é que ele pensava que eles iriam viver felizes para sempre; esse tipo de coisa não existia. E não era como se Draco estivesse de repente certo sobre o lado de Harry na guerra. Ele ainda estava relutante, ainda ambivalente sobre a questão toda. Mas agora que vencer envolvia seu próprio bem-estar, Draco seria um bom aliado. Um ótimo cérebro, prático e bastante forte e habilidoso com magia. Ele também daria a Harry um bônus extra com a solidez do elo deles para mantê-lo firme. E Harry concluiu que provavelmente deveria se informar sobre o lance de "alguns tipos de magia são mais fortes com um elo" que Pomfrey tinha mencionado em setembro.

Harry franziu a testa, pensativo. Que maneira mais… _sonserina_ de olhar para seu novo cônjuge.

Ele abraçou Draco com mais força e sorriu quando o loiro emitiu uma exclamação de contentamento, abandonando pensamentos de estratégia e guerra para apenas aproveitar o momento. Depois de tanta coisa, de tantos conflitos, de uma história tão bizarra entre eles, estar junto daquele jeito de novo parecia ser a coisa mais certa do mundo. Porque de algum modo, na pessoa mais inesperada, ele tinha encontrado exatamente o que precisava. Alguém para amar. Alguém para proteger, por quem lutar.

Aquela era uma visão mais grifinória, ele decidiu, e então sorriu. Impulsos grifinórios e sonserinos. Da mesma forma como pessoas grifinórias e sonserinas, eles não precisavam estar de lados opostos.

E, de alguma forma, o futuro não parecia mais tão assustador.

* * *

_**Nota da dupla de duas:** obrigada pelas reviews de vocês e desculpem pelo atraso — Edith, o simpático porém ancião computador da tradutora, pifou com este capítulo de Bond inteirinho traduzido dentro e foi o maior auê para conseguir recuperá-lo a tempo. Por sorte, nem atrasamos tanto assim. E Edith passa bem, obrigada!_

_Agora estamos pelo epílogo e as cenas extras, pessoal. E isso é triste, muito triste!!_

_**Nota da tradutora**: esse capítulo é tão perfeito que eu não sei nem por onde começar a comentar. Tipo, o Draquinho-lindo-e-loiro falando para o papy que, mimimi, ele não podia ficar assistindo ao Harry morrer. E a resposta sensível e equilibrada do Lucius: "Então não assista!" (#Calíope morre#). Eu já mencionei que AMO o Lucius? Mas acho que minha parte preferida é a volta do elo em si. "Eu me uno a você..." isso foi lindo! Fiquei pior que o Ron lendo essa parte (aliás, ele foi tão fofo!). Que orgulho do Draco! Enfim, foi perfeito, e eu não vou contar para vocês que havia lágrimas nos meus olhos quando eu li isso pela primeira vez…_

_**Nota da beta**:(#Olha para Calíope#) Você chorou? Sua grifa! xD Gente, que coisa mais Linda foi esse casamento, pá-pum, do jeito que eu gosto. E o que foi o Draco admitindo que gostava do Harry para os pais? Tão lindo e tão loiro, né Coisinha Silvestre Number One?_


	22. Epílogo

**Bond  
**por **Anna Fugazzi**

Tradução para o português: **Calíope Amphora  
**Betagem da tradução: **Dana Norram**

_**Leve aviso da autora:** este é o epílogo, pessoal. Nada muito de novo aqui em termos de trama, estou apenas amarrando algumas pontas soltas. Não todas elas, porque, como leitora, eu me sinto meio frustrada quando os autores amarram tudo bonitinho com um lacinho em cima; me faz sentir como se não houvesse nenhum espaço para o leitor imaginar o que poderia acontecer depois._

_... o que significa que eu provavelmente vou frustrar os leitores que gostam de tudo bem amarradinho. Então, para esses leitores: sinto muito. Eu gostaria de conseguir agradar a todos, mas é impossível._

**Epílogo**  
**22 de Maio **

**Dia 236, Sábado**

_Lufa-Lufa: 380  
Corvinal: 370  
Grifinória: 210  
Sonserina: 60_

Harry lançou um último olhar para o marcador no fundo do campo antes de apertar a mão de Carmichael para o começo do último jogo de Quadribol do ano, entre os dois últimos colocados na tabela.

Ele olhou para o resto do time e levantou as sobrancelhas, para se certificar que eles ainda estavam de acordo com o combinado, e todos assentiram ao mesmo tempo. O jogo da Lufa-Lufa contra a Corvinal tinha acabado com uma vitória surpreendente da Corvinal por 160 a 30, o que significava que a Grifinória tinha uma chance — bem pequena — de ganhar o Campeonato de Quadribol. Se a Lufa-Lufa tivesse vencido o último jogo, seria quase impossível ultrapassá-los, mas hoje a Grifinória precisava de 180 pontos para chegar ao primeiro lugar. E o time havia votado por deixá-lo tentar manter o pomo de Ouro longe da Sonserina até que eles tivessem marcado três gols.

O que não seria fácil. O goleiro da Sonserina tinha melhorado muito e parecia bom o suficiente para bloquear qualquer coisa, e os artilheiros da Grifinória não estavam bem em termos de velocidade para aquele jogo. Ginny, Dean e Demelza Robins jogavam muito bem juntos, mas tanto Dean quanto Demelza tinham sido transformados em salamandras durante o treino no Clube de Duelos, e seus substitutos não eram tão bons quanto eles. Não seria fácil impedir que o pomo fosse capturado até que a Grifinória marcasse três gols. Mas estava um dia bastante nublado e com vento para o final de maio, talvez eles tivessem sorte e nenhum dos apanhadores conseguisse avistar o pomo por bastante tempo.

Ele olhou para Draco, se ajustando em posição acima dele, e sorriu, apesar do dia fechado. Era maravilhoso que ele estivesse lá, considerando tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos meses. Draco tivera que lutar com unhas e dentes para não ser substituído no time enquanto toda a Sonserina se divida depois da volta do elo, especialmente porque não tinha voltado a morar no dormitório da casa. Mas, no final, o loiro tinha vencido. E agora lá estava ele.

E lá estavam eles. De volta ao começo, jogando um _Jogo de Apanhadores_.

E lá estava o pomo, acima do gol da Sonserina. Draco mergulhou na direção dele, com Harry logo atrás, e eles brigaram no ar, um ultrapassando o outro, rodeando o outro, e Draco quase o apanhou — e então o pomo deu um giro e Draco soltou um palavrão e quase trombou em um artilheiro de Grifinória, e Harry desviou para evitar os dois, e o pomo tinha desaparecido de novo.

Droga.

Harry voou um pouco mais para cima, fazendo voltas. Ainda bem que a intensidade do elo tinha diminuído de novo, depois de dois meses, e eles podiam jogar sem desconforto. Tinha sido incrivelmente frustrante, durante as primeiras semanas, ter que voltar a ficar juntos o tempo todo. Mas não fora preciso tanto tempo quanto eles imaginavam para poderem ficar separados de novo. Transar regularmente amenizava em muito a exigência do elo por proximidade e, paradoxalmente, a tornava menos intensa. Não era tão ruim assim, _mesmo_.

A proximidade não havia sido o pior problema deles, não mesmo. Aqueles não tinham sido meses fáceis. A pior parte, obviamente, fora que Lucius tinha mesmo convocado Draco com sua pseudo-marca, e Draco se recusara a atendê-lo. Durante cinco terríveis dias que ainda davam pesadelos aos dois, Harry abraçara Draco enquanto ele sofria com a dor provocada pela marca e os curandeiros tentavam de tudo para ele sentir-se melhor, com diversos graus de sucesso.

E então a dor tinha parado.

Por motivos que só ele conhecia, Lucius Malfoy tinha parado com a tortura e abandonado o lado de Voldemort. E, sem seu grande aliado, com seu grande plano para matar O Menino Que Sobreviveu mais uma vez arruinado, vários dos seus Comensais da Morte desertando e seu apoio diminuindo, Voldemort tinha desaparecido mais uma vez.

O que não significava que se pensasse nem por um momento que ele não representava mais perigo. Era só olhar para os aurores que circulavam o campo para notar isso. A segurança havia sido reforçada naquele jogo de Quadribol, mais do que qualquer um já tinha visto. Porque seria um jeito meio deprimente de terminar o ano escolar se O-Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu ou O-Garoto-Que-Fez-o-Elo (o corvinal que o chamara de 'O-Garoto-Que-Amou' em abril só havia parado de mugir na semana passada) fossem mortos em pleno ar.

Lá! O pomo! Harry e Draco correram na direção dele, mais uma vez ultrapassando e rodeando um o outro, e Smith estava enlouquecendo tentando narrar a cena.

"Potter está na frente — ele está se segurando — não, ele perdeu a dianteira — oh, essa foi perto! E agora o apanhador da Sonserina se aproxima — Potter tenta um Giro de Marlowe — e Donohue, artilheiro da Sonserina, marca! Dez a zero para a Sonserina, e o pomo desapareceu, os dois apanhadores voltam para o ar…"

Harry balançou a cabeça pelo murmúrio nas arquibancadas, já que a torcida da Sonserina não sabia se torcia contra ou a favor do time. Meses depois do elo, eles ainda estavam divididos, mas menos do que havia sido no começo.

Quando Draco se tornara um aliado de Harry, fora uma grande perda para as forças de Voldemort, porque o filho do 'braço direito' de Voldemort desafiá-lo e se aliar com Harry não era exatamente uma propaganda do poder do bruxo. Fazia com que ele parecesse meio patético, na verdade. Além disso, com a deserção de Draco, Harry tinha ganhado um aliado que sabia muito sobre os seguidores de Voldemort e seus métodos, além de ele próprio ser um bruxo bastante habilidoso e poder dar para Harry a força adicional de um elo… e então, quando Lucius Malfoy também desertou… a reviravolta política havia sido intensa, e tivera seus reflexos dentro da Sonserina, como em todos os lugares da escola. Todos os dias, durante semanas, famílias decidiam onde estava sua lealdade, afetando as relações escolares de seus filhos. E, por outro lado, seus filhos retornavam o favor, com vários alunos da Sonserina efetivamente trazendo suas famílias para um lado ou outro com base em suas alianças na escola.

O pomo foi avistado de novo, e Harry mergulhou na direção dele, o alcançando um milésimo de segundo antes de Draco e precisando usar toda sua habilidade para impedir que Draco o capturasse, além de muita autodisciplina para se impedir da capturá-lo.

"E Potter deixa o pomo ir! Parece que a Grifinória está interessada em ganhar mais do que esse jogo. O time está em terceiro lugar, vamos ver se eles conseguem; mas não será fácil para Potter, Black estava quase lá-"

Draco se alinhou com ele, raivoso. "Tentando ganhar o campeonato, não é?", ele gritou por entre o vento.

"Nós temos mais chances do que vocês", Harry gritou de volta.

"Vão se foder, seus arrogantes!" Draco berrou, e Harry alegremente fez um aceno com os dois dedos médios para ele e voltou a procurar pelo pomo.

"E o apanhador da Grifinória faz gestos rudes para o apanhador da Sonserina", Smith disse, e uma onda de risadas foi ouvida das arquibancadas. "Certo, senhores, vamos manter as briguinhas domésticas fora do campo, sim?"

A Sonserina realmente estava jogando muito, Harry pensou enquanto observava o campo procurando pela bolinha dourada. A perda de Millicent Bulstrode como Batedora não fora fácil para o time, mas eles se recuperaram bem. Um dia ela simplesmente não tinha aparecido no dormitório depois da aula, e, no dia seguinte, os aurores apareceram procurando por ela, para confusão de todos. Pouco tempo depois, havia rumores de que ela tinha sido a 'informante' de Parnassus McKay em Hogwarts, quem tinha ajudado que ele lançasse o elo original. Havia comentários de que McKay era um parente distante dela ou algo assim. Outro comentário, ainda mais obscuro que os outros, era de que ela que havia mandado para os jornais a foto de Harry e Draco que fizera Lucius deserdar o filho pela primeira vez.

O que era simplesmente _bizarro_, se fosse verdade. Millicent nunca tinha sido tão hostil com Draco — ou Harry, para falar a verdade. Ela também não era muito amigável, mas, quando se pensa em "informantes", geralmente se imagina pessoas misteriosas e enigmáticas que, quando descobertas, fazem os outros se amaldiçoarem por não terem percebido antes. Ou então o tipo de criatura angelical "acima de qualquer suspeita" que causa completo choque quando sua identidade secreta nefasta é revelada.

A resposta geral ao desmascaramento de Millicent como uma agente secreta do mal tinha sido um ressonante "Hein?".

Mas tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele ano na Sonserina havia sido estranho, do ponto de vista de Harry. Incluindo a maneira bizarra como algumas alianças políticas se formaram. Muita coisa tinha sido bem feia também, com pessoas se afastando de Voldemort e tentando reforçar sua nova posição traindo amigos e parentes que ainda estavam do outro lado.

Que coisa mais covarde e egoísta de se fazer, Harry se via pensando com bastante freqüência, e então se chutava mentalmente todas as vezes, se lembrando de que seu próprio marido havia feito exatamente a mesma coisa.

Mas a mudança mais estranha daquele ano havia sido de longe a de Theo Nott, que, só deus sabia o porquê, havia de repente se declarado um oponente de Voldemort. E tinha vigorosamente defendido o direito de Draco de permanecer apanhador da Sonserina e de participar da casa, mesmo que não vivesse mais entre eles. Presumindo que a conversão de Nott fosse genuína, eles nunca saberiam o que a havia causado — assim como nunca saberiam com certeza por que Parnassus McKay fizera o que havia feito ou como Lucius conseguira encontrá-lo.

Queenie Greengrass não tinha mudado em nada. Os casais Potter-Malfoy e Thomas-Davis sobreviveram até praticamente o fim do ano, mas o romance Greengrass-Nott tinha morrido de uma morte bem desagradável.

Era interessante, Harry pensou enquanto escaneava o céu pelo pomo, como o time da Sonserina estava jogando bem apesar dos conflitos internos da casa e do próprio time. Carmichael, com alguma insistência de Draco e Nott, tinha decidido escalar os jogadores para o jogo final equilibrando tanto posições políticas quanto habilidades, e desafiara o time a competir um com o outro para ver quem poderia fazer daquele o melhor jogo que eles já haviam jogado. Carmichael, dois dos artilheiros e Draco estavam de um lado. O batedor que substituíra Millicent, o terceiro artilheiro e o goleiro estavam do outro. E todos eles estavam desafiando o outro a se superar e mostrar o que a Sonserina podia fazer junta, no frigir dos ovos.

"Ginny Weasley da Grifinória marca! Está 20 a 10 para a Grifinória, mais um gol e Potter pode parar de dançar ao redor do pomo e tentar apanhá-lo de verdade — e lá está o pomo de novo, os dois apanhadores estão a caminho — Black quase atropela o artilheiro grifinório Frobisher, mas está na frente — Potter comete falta! Falta do grifinório, e Black não parece estar feliz com isso!"

"Vai se foder, Potter!" Draco gritou com raiva.

"Só se for você, Black!", Harry gritou de volta, sabendo o quanto Draco odiava seu novo sobrenome.

Embora Lucius lhe houvesse deserdado de novo depois do casamento, Narcissa se recusara a seguir o exemplo do marido e permitira que Draco ficasse com sua herança dos Black. O nome, um respeitável cofre cheio em Gringotes, algumas pequenas propriedades na Europa, esse tipo de coisa. Ela se recusava a ver o filho, mas pelo menos havia lhe dado algo. O que Harry sabia que significava muito para Draco — ficar com Harry sem ter nenhum dinheiro e completamente dependente dele teria o atormentado muito — mas não fazia com que o sonserino gostasse do novo sobrenome que era forçado a usar.

Os jornais noticiavam que o casal Malfoy havia se separado por divergências sobre o filho. O que Draco não comentava, e o que Harry secretamente esperava que fosse verdade. Não poderia acontecer com um casal melhor, realmente.

"A Grifinória marca de novo! Está 30 a 10 para a Grifinória, o goleiro de time está fazendo uma ótima partida — pela primeira vez — e agora nós vamos ver quem tem o melhor apanhador…"

Um tipo de jogo de Apanhadores, era ao que tudo se resumia no final.

Na verdade, não — um jogo de Apanhadores era o que estava acontecendo naquele momento, enquanto Harry se focava em Draco e não no pomo. O jogo de Draco, o qual Harry tinha vencido. Agora eles estavam de volta a _Apanhador versus Pomo_, a área em que Harry era melhor. Ele afastou Draco da sua mente e se concentrou com toda a vontade em avistar o borrão dourado.

Lá!

Então ele estava mergulhando e Draco também, e Smith não conseguia acompanhá-los enquanto eles manobravam um ao redor e ao lado do outro, meses de treino juntos e a capacidade de saber o que o outro sentia tornando aquilo incrivelmente intenso. Harry podia sentir a concentração determinada de Draco, sua necessidade de vencer, até onde ele estava disposto a ir para pegar aquela bolinha.

E sua felicidade com aquilo, a sensação do vento ao seu redor, a emoção do desafio, de estar em cima da vassoura, a alegria e excitação.

Quase lá...

A Grifinória marcou outro gol e Harry mal ouviu as comemorações abaixo dele, e sua mente vagamente registrou que aquele era o melhor jogo que ele já tinha feito em Hogwarts. Todo mundo estava jogando com todo seu potencial — incluindo os artilheiros substitutos da Grifinória — e Ginny, Ron, Carmichael, Harry e Draco nunca tinham voado melhor.

A bolinha dourada estava brincando com eles, fazendo voltas repentinas que obrigavam os dois manobrarem até quase caírem da vassoura, evitando colisões no meio do ar no último instante e logo voltando à perseguição.

Quase lá...

Harry esticou o braço, sentindo as asas baterem contra a ponta de seus dedos, uma alegria intensa enquanto o pomo o provocava se afastando, e Draco estava próximo o suficiente para tocá-lo, também estendendo o braço, e toda a energia deles estava focada naquela bolinha…

Quase lá...

As asas bateram contra as pontas de seus dedos e ele foi com a vassoura um pouquinho mais para perto e-

O pomo virou um milésimo para a direita e ele e Draco o seguiram, perfeitamente em harmonia com o pomo e um com o outro, e então as mãos de Draco foram um pouco mais para frente e-

Harry sentiu a asa bater em seu dedo enquanto a mão de Draco se fechava ao redor do corpo do pomo.

"Black apanha o Pomo! A Sonserina vence!" Houve um momento de silêncio surpreso antes que as arquibancadas explodissem em comemoração, e Harry e Draco se encarassem em choque. E, na intensa decepção do momento, Harry sentiu a onda de alegria vinda de Draco — por ele finalmente ter conseguido, finalmente ter vencido, em um jogo de verdade, contra a pessoa que ele mais desejara vencer em sete anos — e, apesar de tudo, um sorriso começou a se espalhar no rosto do grifinório. Draco parecia tão surpreso, olhando para o pomo maravilhado, sequer registrando que o campo havia sido invadido por sonserinos — e alunos de outras casas — que estavam comemorando por _ele_.

Harry começou a rir quando Draco levantou o rosto e lhe lançou um olhar quase que pedindo desculpas — _Draco_, parecendo meio encabulado por ter vencido Harry no seu melhor jogo — e Harry lhe deu um tapinha nas costas.

"Você conseguiu", ele disse, e Draco lhe lançou um sorriso enorme. Harry se afastou rapidamente quando o resto do time da Sonserina se aproximou de Draco para abraçá-lo pela vitória.

Ele voltou para o seu próprio time, voando na direção do campo, de algum modo ainda mais descrente que os sonserinos, mas mesmo assim meio empolgado. Tinha sido um jogo bom demais para dar lugar para o desânimo pós-derrota.

"Que azar, Harry", disse Ginny, e Harry sorriu para ela.

"A Sonserina ainda está em último", Ron observou conforme o placar era alterado, e Harry se virou para ver.

_Lufa-Lufa: 380  
Corvinal: 370  
Grifinória: 250  
Sonserina: 220_

"Sim", Harry sorriu enquanto eles aterrisavam e deu tapas nas costas dos outros, deixando-os saber que ele tinha gostado do desempenho de todos — incluindo Dean e Demelza, embora ele tenha tomado cuidado para não tocar na pele deles, que ainda estava meio pegajosa e cheia de veneno. Ele deu um abraço em Hermione, sem prestar muita atenção nos colegas grifinórios ao seu redor, que repetiam que aquele tinha sido um dos melhores jogos _de todos os tempos. _Ele notou Ron lhe observando um instante, seu meio-sorriso descrevendo a perfeição da partida mais eloqüentemente do que qualquer um dos outros. A própria visão da torcida saindo das arquibancadas era um retrato daquilo — os rostos corados, as conversas animadas, e os mais novos praticamente pulando de alegria e imitando algumas das manobras mais incríveis com as mãos.

Era aquilo, então. Seu último jogo de Quadribol em Hogwarts.

Ele começou a caminhar na direção do vestiário, passando a mão pelo cabelo e balançando a cabeça, tirando o protetor da perna e movimentando o ombro um pouco. Ele devia ter batido o ombro de algum jeito durante a partida sem notar. E estava encharcado de suor. Um banho demorado e quente seria-- e então ele gemeu de desânimo ao perceber que tinha esquecido de levar a caixa com as bolas do jogo para o depósito, como o capitão do time perdedor deveria fazer. Ele se virou e voltou a caminhar na direção do campo.

"Sr. Potter?", Harry olhou na direção da voz suave. Havia alguém nas sombras atrás do depósito. Ele espiou e levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Sra. Malfoy?"

"Sr. Potter", ela disse, o rosto com a mesma expressão de quando Harry a havia visto pela primeira vez. A expressão de alguém na presença de um cheiro bastante ruim. Que se intensificou quando a porta do depósito abriu e Hermione apareceu, suprimindo um grito de susto quando notou quem estava com ele e se encaminhando para seu lado.

"Você– Draco ainda está no campo, você quer que eu-", Harry disse, tentando que sua voz não demonstrasse desprezo pela mulher que tinha praticamente abandonado Draco. Ela tinha, afinal, permitido que ele ficasse com seu nome e dinheiro da sua família, e ela era mãe dele.

"Não, eu não quero vê-lo. Eu… eu não deveria estar aqui, meu marido ficaria aborrecido comigo se soubesse".

Marido. Não ex-marido. Os rumores do divórcio deles tinham sido exagerados. Que pena. "Então por que você está aqui?"

"Eu só queria saber… como ele está?", ela perguntou de modo tenso.

"Por que você mesma não pergunta para ele?"

"Eu não posso". Ela se aproximou e balançou a cabeça. "Eu não quero".

Harry cruzou os braços, estreitando os olhos para ela em desgosto. Se ela não queria falar com Draco, poderia muito bem continuar longe e se perguntando como ele estava.

"Você… há alguns rumores sobre o que você vai fazer quando terminar a escola".

"Sempre há um monte de rumores", Hermione disse de modo neutro.

"Eu não vou perguntar se eles são verdadeiros. Eu só queria que você soubesse que… eu não acredito que o Lorde das Trevas vá reaparecer tão logo. Ele está aguardando por um momento mais certo, ele perdeu força com o afastamento de seus aliados".

"Eu também sei ler os jornais", Harry disse de maneira direta.

"Que seja. Eu apenas gostaria de pedir que você não tenha pressa em persegui-lo".

Harry e Hermione mantiveram os rostos sem expressão.

"Você não confia em mim", disse Narcissa. "Você acha que eu estou do lado dele e quero te atrasar para dar tempo para ele se recompor. Eu não estou".

Harry deu de ombros.

"Eu quero que você vença, sr. Potter. Porque, se o Lorde das Trevas vencer, ele não será nada bondoso com meu marido ou com meu filho. Mas eu também quero que você… tente ter cuidado".

Harry a encarou.

"Tente esperar até que o elo tenha amenizado o suficiente para que Draco não seja prejudicado se alguma coisa acontecer com você".

"Eu sei tomar conta do meu próprio marido, sra. Malfoy", Harry disse friamente.

Ela abriu a boca para uma resposta rude, mas então hesitou e sua expressão suavizou um pouco. "Sim, eu imagino que você saiba". Ela olhou por cima do ombro dele conforme um grupo de pessoas se aproximava do depósito de Quadribol e seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco. Ela voltou a olhar para Harry, lhe lançou um sorriso frio e rapidamente voltou para as sombras atrás do depósito.

Harry e Hermione se viraram, caminhando de volta para o campo, e Harry sorriu enquanto Draco e seu time se aproximavam do depósito, ignorando as brincadeiras dos outros sonserinos enquanto eles passavam.

"Com quem você estava falando?", Draco disse, olhando na direção do depósito e lhe dando um beijo rápido.

"Depois eu te conto", Harry disse. "Você vai para a festa da vitória?"

"Não, acho que não. Vai ser na Sonserina, e eles já estão se estranhando na festa. Acho que vai ser meio chato. Além disso, eu tenho que cobrar a minha vitória da nossa aposta para o jogo, não é mesmo?"

Harry sorriu quando Draco o puxou para mais perto, deixando Hermione se afastar e continuou a falar junto ao seu ouvido em voz baixa. "Deixa eu ver… primeiro de tudo, eu vou pegar minha gravata da Sonserina-"

"Vai ter que encontrá-la antes, não?"

"-mas está sendo difícil decidir o que fazer depois disso. Será que eu quero que você comece me dizendo sacanagens em Parseltongue, ou uso direto aquele feitiço francês que Pansy comentou ou-", ele parou quando Hermione se virou para ver por que Harry estava demorando. "Hm... acho que vou pedir para Granger decidir por mim…"

Harry lhe deu uma cotovelada, mas não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso, e Draco lhe sorriu de volta, seus olhos brilhando com bom humor e afeição.

"Oh". Hermione balançou a cabeça, uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

"O que foi?"

"Deja vu- eu já vi isso antes". Ela inclinou a cabeça. "Exatamente essa cena, vocês dois no campo de Quadribol, sorrindo um para o outro, mas não reconheci que era você na hora". ela disse para Draco. "Foi em uma visão, eu acho…"

"Isso foi muito _útil_, Granger, obrigado", Draco retrucou. "Uma visão de duas pessoas sorrindo uma para outra. Você acha que consegue ter visões que realmente signifiquem alguma coisa, como quem vai vencer a Copa Mundial de Quadribol?" Ele soltou Harry e continuou a caminhar, tirando sua proteção do cotovelo enquanto ia para o depósito de Quadribol. "Te vejo em casa?", ele gritou por cima do ombro.

"Espera aí, eu vou com você" Harry respondeu. "Tenho que pegar a caixa de bolas e voltar para o depósito. Eu preciso de um banho".

"Foi no Feitiço do Círculo…", Hermione murmurou, e Harry concordou com a cabeça distraidamente, sua mente concentrada em achar a caixa de bolas e nas próximas horas com Draco.

"Cuidado!", ele ouviu alguém gritar e, depois de uma pancada, o mundo ficou preto.

**oooooo**

...mas que diabos foi isso?

Harry retomou a consciência, finalmente focando a visão em algo. O teto. O familiar teto… da ala hospitalar.

'Droga, não de novo', foi seu primeiro pensamento.

"Você acordou", ele ouviu uma voz próxima ao seu ouvido. Ele se virou e lá estava Draco, sorrindo para ele.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Só você, Harry. Demelza estava guardado os balaços, mas a pele dela ainda está meio escorregadia. Um dos balaços escapou e acertou você na cabeça".

"Por quanto tempo eu fiquei apagado?"

"Não muito. Uns 45 minutos".

Harry gemeu.

"Ainda está dolorido?"

"Um pouco".

"Você vai ficar bem", Draco disse, despreocupado, e sorriu.

"Ainda embevecido pelo seu sucesso, eu imagino?"

"Mhhm". Draco parecia completamente satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Tem mais alguma coisa?" O sorriso de Draco aumentou. "Fala logo".

"Bem… enquanto você estava apagado, um olheiro do Unidos de Puddlemere veio conversar comigo".

"Como?" Harry sentou na cama.

"Volte a deitar. Eu não quero você vomitando seu almoço no meu colo. Unidos de Puddlemere. Eles querem que eu seja o apanhador do time".

"Como?"

"A pancada na cabeça foi tão forte assim?"

"Isso é… isso é incrível", disse Harry.

"Sim", Draco suspirou, meio melancólico. "Não conte para o Weasley, sim? Ele vai ficar emburrado por semanas".

"Ele vai descobrir, eventualmente-"

"Harry, não seja idiota. Eu não posso aceitar o emprego".

Harry mordeu o lábio. Não, ele não podia. Não com o que eles estavam planejando fazer nos próximos meses, depois de terminarem a escola. Não com Harry prestes a entrar no treinamento de Auror e depois planejando caçar Voldemort. Voar em um estádio, vulnerável para qualquer um em uma multidão de centenas de pessoas com uma varinha ou uma missão ou um rancor provavelmente não era o melhor lugar para o cônjuge do Garoto-Que-Iria-Acabar-Com-Voldemort. Draco provavelmente iria continuar no treinamento que já tinha aceitado em Londres, com um mestre de poções. E, quando ele não estava se dedicando a isso, os dois estavam trabalhando para fortalecer a mágica do elo entre eles e estudando Magia de Sangue. Já tinha ajudado a Draco suportar a dor da sua marca sem muitas conseqüências físicas. Com sorte, também ajudaria Harry a fazer o que ele precisava fazer.

Mas, em alguns anos, talvez…

"Mesmo assim. É… é maravilhoso. Receber uma oferta dessas".

"Você que deveria ter recebido".

"Você venceu o jogo", Harry comentou.

"Não foi por isso que eles vieram falar comigo e não com você", Draco disse, e Harry desviou o olhar, desconfortável. Draco riu. "Nós dois sabemos quem é o melhor apanhador aqui", ele disse. "Eu sou bom. Muito bom, e, se não fosse pela guerra, eu seria um excelente apanhador profissional. Mas você é uma força da natureza".

Harry sorriu para ele. "Sabe, se depois que nós tivermos… terminado tudo… quer dizer… eu não sei quanto tempo vai demorar, mas se você ainda quisesse ser-"

"Vamos primeiro sobreviver ao ano que vem antes de planejar nossa vida depois disso, certo?", Draco disse, e lhe deu um beijo que começou apenas carinhoso, mas ganhou calor e intensidade rapidamente.

"Erm", Harry murmurou enquanto seu corpo incendiava com interesse. "Nós deveríamos estar fazendo isso– um– aqui?"

"Mhhhm... Pomfrey disse que você podia– mm– hm, ir direto para casa assim que acordasse".

"Mesmo?"

Draco se afastou um pouco. "Eu acho que as exatas palavras dela foram _'Eu já vi o sr. Potter o suficiente esse ano e ele tem você para tomar conta dele agora. Se eu vir um de vocês dois aqui de novo, é melhor que vocês estejam na porta da morte, ou eu os colocarei lá sozinha'_".

Harry riu pela imitação que Draco fez de Pomfrey e então fez uma careta quando sua cabeça doeu.

"Draco?", Blaise entrou na ala hospitalar e sorriu para Harry quando viu que ele estava acordado. "Como você está?"

"Essa cabeça dura serve para alguma coisa de vez em quando", Draco sorriu, distraidamente acariciando a nuca de Harry, e Blaise riu. Uma das melhores coisas da reviravolta na Sonserina: a família de Blaise tinha se voltado com convicção para o lado deles, em grande parte por causa de Blaise. Ele não precisava mais evitar Draco em público.

"Bem, bom jogo, Potter", Blaise disse, e então se virou para Draco, animado. "É verdade? O Unidos de Puddlemere veio falar com você?"

"Sim".

"Por Merlin! Deve ter doído ter que recusar". Harry refletiu que era triste que ele tivesse deduzido que Draco não aceitaria a oferta. "Alguns Lufas viram o olheiro. Eles estavam fazendo apostas para ver com quem do sétimo ano ele tinha vindo falar. Você acredita que alguns deles apostaram em Potter? Como se o mundo inteiro não soubesse o que ele vai fazer no futuro próximo".

"Eles não vieram falar nada comigo", disse Harry.

"Bem, eu vou contar para Pansy. Ela quase morreu sufocada tentando não gritar quando você apanhou o pomo".

Draco sorriu, um pouco triste. A família de Pansy manteve inabalada sua aliança com Voldemort. E ordenaram que ela se afastasse de Draco, e, embora Pansy soubesse que seus pais nunca a deserdariam, por amor a eles e pela aliança com Voldemort, ela tinha relutantemente cortado seus laços com Draco. Publicamente, pelo menos.

"Ei, Potter", Blaise disse. "Faça o que você tem que fazer logo, certo? Eu quero assistir a outro jogo como esse de novo".

"Sim, nós vamos falar para Voldemort que ele precisa deixar Harry matá-lo logo, porque ele tem alguns jogos importantes de Quadribol para jogar", Draco disse impacientemente e rodou os olhos quando Blaise fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome. "Ótimas prioridades, Blaise".

"Que prioridades?" Ron disse quando ele e Ginny entraram no hospital, sorrindo de alívio ao ver Harry aparentemente recuperado do balaço na cabeça.

"Nada, só estamos comentando que seria legal se nossa maior prioridade fosse Quadribol", disse Harry. "Ou mesmo só os NIEMs ou encontrar um apartamento".

"Eu achei que nós tivéssemos encontrado um", Draco disse, surpreso.

"Nós encontramos?"

"O apartamento que a gente viu no final de semana passado em Islington? Lamentavelmente perto dos seus amiguinhos?"

"Eu achei que você tivesse odiado aquele lugar".

"Bem, tem isso e o fato do seu amigo lobisomem morar dois andares acima não ajudou muito, mas eu não disse que tinha odiado. Eu só não fiquei pulando de um lado para o outro gritando _'Perfeito_!'. Mas na verdade o apartamento é bem perto do melhor fornecedor de materiais de Poções da Inglaterra. Vai servir por enquanto, e a gente sempre pode se mudar mais tarde".

"Ah, claro", Ginny zombou. "Vocês vão querer uma casa legal com um quintal grande para suas crianças poderem brincar".

Harry torceu o nariz e Draco fez um som de quem tinha engasgado, enquanto Blaise e Ron riam. "Com licença, mas esse é um dos aspectos mais legais de ter sido deserdado: eu não preciso pensar em nada disso a não ser que realmente queira".

"Então, Harry", Ron disse, "se você já está bem, vai aparecer na Torre? Nós estamos tendo uma festa de comemoração".

"Comemoração de que?"

"De não estar no último lugar", Ginny disse com um sorriso, e Blaise riu. "Você deveria vir também", ela falou para Draco.

"Você tocou meu coração".

"A não ser que você planeje ir para a festa da Sonserina?"

"Não tenho mais muito a ver com eles", Draco disse, despreocupado. "Vai você, Harry. Eu vou pegar um livro para ler e apareço mais tarde".

"Bem, eu ainda tenho muito a ver com a Sonserina", Blaise disse, "então, estou indo assistir ao banho de sangue. Eu ouvi que Queenie e Nott começaram cedo hoje".

"Oh…" Draco riu. "Isso eu gostaria de ver".

"Parece que ele já a azarou durante o jogo. _Flumen Mensanguina_. Ela teve que ir se trocar".

"Essa é _minha_ azaração!", Draco disse, indignado. "O idiota me plagiou".

"Vão na frente vocês", Harry disse para Ginny e Ron. "Nós vamos depois".

"Vamos, Friginórios", Blaise disse animado, e Ron lhe deu um tapa na cabeça enquanto eles saíam da ala hospitalar. "Ei! Não desconte em mim que seu time perdeu, Weasley!"

"Não leve um livro, Draco", Harry disse. "Aproveite a festa. Eu compenso para você…", ele correu um dedo pelo cabelo de Draco sensualmente, e concluiu que suas técnicas de sedução provavelmente precisavam de algumas melhorias, porque Draco riu para ele, divertindo-se e nada seduzido.

"Você vai ter que fazer isso de qualquer jeito. Eu venci o jogo, lembra?"

Harry riu. "Ou talvez a gente possa esquecer a festa e ir direto para nosso dormitório, acertar nossa aposta?"

Draco torceu o nariz. "Para que seus amigos nos interrompam no meio de só deus sabe o quê, perguntando por que você não está na festa? Não estou interessado. Agora, vamos para o dormitório só para eu pegar um livro e depois ficamos na Torre por algumas horas", ele deu um beijo rápido em Harry e o puxou para fora da cama. "Nós vamos passar bastante tempo sozinhos depois disso".

E eles saíram da enfermaria e foram para casa.

**FIM **

oooooo  
oooooo

* * *

**Nota da autora**: OK, bem, aqui acaba Bond, exceto pelos Extras do DVD. E, não, nesse exato momento, eu não tenho planos concretos para uma seqüência, embora me reserve o direito de mudar de idéia. ;)

Um milhão de obrigadas para as minhas betas. Vocês não iriam acreditar de quantas frases esquisitas, erros de lógica e divagações inúteis os leitores foram poupados por causa delas. Obrigada à Kyllikki, por pacientemente abrandar a minha aversão a fics de livros no geral e meus chiliques só de pensar em escrever qualquer coisa mais explícita do que um beijo, assim como meu pensamento de que _"Personagens de HP tendo uma vida sexual é simplesmente errado, errado, errado"_, e por me cutucar e provocar até que eu finalmente me rendi e escrevi uma quantidade de pornografia de HP suficiente para encher um campo de futebol ;). E para Jérémie, por brigar obsessivamente com algumas cenas dos últimos capítulos, dessa forma melhorando-as enormemente. E para Calíope Amphora, por um trabalho de beta maravilhoso que apontou um moooonte de pontas soltas nos últimos três capítulos.

Um milhão de obrigadas também para a Chibitoaster pelas suas ilustrações lindas.

**Addendum**_ **Nota da autora para a versão em português, porque a Calíope me perguntou se eu queria escrever uma:**_

Um, uau.

Primeiro de tudo, eu estou maravilhada por a Calíope e a Dana terem se mantido firmes durante toda essa jornada. Estou completamente encantada pelo que elas fizeram. Foi uma baita experiência para mim, assistir à minha fic ser re-escrita e ler a tradução, "aprendendo" português lentamente. Eu recomendo muito essa maneira de se aprender uma língua nova, exceto pela parte onde antes você tem que escrever uma história de 400 páginas e então esperar que alguém tão maravilhoso e dedicado quanto a Calíope e a Dana apareça para traduzi-la para você.

Mais interessante ainda tem sido tentar decifrar as reviews em português, porque, por algum motivo, o dicionário online Alta Vista Babelfish não traduz "foda", "fofo" ou "rsrsrsrs". HUAHUAHUAHUA, felizmente, não precisa de nenhuma tradução ;).

Também foi muito legal ver do que as pessoas gostaram nessa versão, em comparação com a fic em inglês. Quem poderia adivinhar que Pansy, Blaise e o casal Malfoy seriam tão mais populares em português? Eu com certeza não fazia idéia. E foi tão maravilhoso ver que as pessoas realmente pareciam estar gostando da fic e eram tão generosas falando a respeito.

Muito obrigada por ler, a todos vocês. Estou tão feliz por vocês terem gostado. E um milhão de obrigadas para a Calíope e a Dana. Vocês são incríveis.

**oooooo  
oooooo**

* * *

**Nota da dupla de duas**: não, Anna, quem é incrível é _você_! Nós ainda vamos postar os Extras dessa fic, mas queríamos deixar registrado aqui nosso muito obrigada a todo mundo que acompanhou a tradução e deixou reviews, nos incentivando a continuar, comentando a tradução ou simplesmente surtando pela perfeição da história. Foi uma experiência inesquecível para nós. Por isso, a todas as "Bond Girls" (e boys, é claro) lendo isso, muito, muito obrigada. Agradecimentos mais especiais ainda para a Anna Fugazzi, por confiar no nosso trabalho tão plenamente e por acompanhar a tradução com tanto entusiasmo. Nos sentimos honradas. E muito beijos com sabor de amora para todos. Até os Extras ou o nosso próximo trabalho! 

**Nota da tradutora**: Antes de tudo, os comentários sobre o Epílogo: que ORGULHO do Draco, tão lindo e tão loiro! E que coisa mais fofa, a mamãe Narcissa dando o ar da graça. E o Harry, tão Harry, tão grifinoriamente adorável (e tapado). Eu amo esse epílogo justamente por ele não ser definitivo, "e eles viveram felizes para sempre", mas por ser tão simples e palpável. Porque o Harry e o Draco são completamente um casal aqui, de um modo muito convincente, mas continuam sendo o Harry e o Draco. E isso não é qualquer um que consegue escrever.  
Agora, eu não sei nem como explicar o que traduzir Bond representou para mim. Eu me apaixonei perdidamente por essa fic enquanto a acompanhava em inglês, e receber a autorização para traduzi-la foi uma honra enorme, a qual eu assumi com toda dedicação do mundo. Porque era delicioso ler a fic em inglês, mas extremamente frustrante não ter com quem comentá-la, a não ser a coitada da Dana, que ficava me ouvindo surtar a cada capítulo que eu lia. Essa fic é simplesmente incomparável em sua perfeição, especialmente pela forma como ela caracterizou e construiu os personagens. É tudo tão _real _e cativante  
O engraçado é que eu acabei me apaixonando mais ainda por Bond enquanto a traduzia, não só pela nova perspectiva "interna" que a tradução me deu da trama, mas, principalmente, por ver a empolgação de vocês, leitores, com a história que eu tanto gosto, por causa da tradução que eu estava fazendo. Isso foi extremamente satisfatório. Muito obrigada mesmo, a todos vocês.

**Nota da beta**: Para ser sincera eu me sinto um pouco deslocada ao deixar uma nota daquele que é definitivamente o _último_ capítulo de Bond, Eu me sinto deslocada porque, diferente da Calíope, eu nunca fui _surtada_ pela fanfic e talvez foi justamente o fato de meio mundo também ter surtado com ela que eu mantive uma posição meio que distante. Minha empolgação era bem menor que do restante dos leitores, mas eu gostaria de deixar claro aqui, para todos, que eu admiro muito Bond. É uma das fanfics mais bem escritas, construídas e amarradas que eu já tive o prazer de ler. Não tem nenhuma trama de arrancar os cabelos, nem um plot incrivelmente original e mesmo assim ela consegue ser _única_. O que são as personalidades dos personagens? My_dear_Lord, eles simplesmente existem! Não achem que é fácil você escrever que fulano de tal é loiro e sarcástico e dizer que ele se chama Draco Malfoy, por que depois de Bond, os ficwriters vão ter de comer muito feijão com arroz para chegar perto do trabalho da Anna Fugazzi! Foi um grande prazer acompanhar tão de perto o processo de tradução da fic, ajudar a Calíope com termos e expressões idiomáticas e de alguma forma, fazer parte disto tudo. Obrigada CS1, obrigada Anna, obrigada leitores. Agora... (#lendo a primeira nota da Anna#) Meu, nós temos que construir um altar para a tal da Kyllikki! Bond sem aqueles lemons não seria Bond!


	23. Extras 1 — Coisas Técnicas

**BOND — DVD EXTRAS  
**por **Anna Fugazzi**

Tradução para o português: **Calíope Amphora  
**Betagem da tradução: **Dana Norram**

_"Anna, que diabos é isso?"_

Isso tudo é relacionado à Bond. A não ser pelas cenas deletadas, esse material não tem muito a ver com enredo. E não são necessariamente coisas engraçadas. Grande parte não é nem interessante, a não ser que você seja uma pessoa detalhista, como eu. (O que explica o uso do termo "detalhista" ao invés de "tristemente obcecada".)

Pense nisso como o equivalente em fic de extras de DVD. Ninguém realmente assiste ao mundo de extras dos DVDs de Senhor dos Anéis — o lance sobre desenvolver diferentes estilos de luta, a gravação das músicas, a criação dos cavalos computadorizados. Ninguém a não ser pessoas que realmente gostam muito dos filmes. Você sabe: "detalhistas".

E, sim, eu assisti a todas as doze horas de extras dos DVDs de Senhor dos Anéis. Como é que você adivinhou?

**ooooooo**

Há seis páginas de DVD Extras:

**Coisas Técnicas (essa página).** Programas de aulas. Linha do tempo da história (incluindo jogos de Quadribol, artigos de jornal e cenas deletadas). Resultados de Quadribol e links relacionados à Bond.

**Artigos de Jornal.** Três artigos: a entrevista do Profeta com o Draco, o artigo alegando que Harry era um marido violento e o artigo expondo a relação renovada deles.

**Cena Extra #1.** Duas cenas: uma que responde à pergunta da leitora Conny1908: _"O que exatamente Harry estava sonhando no capítulo 4, no dia em que Draco o acordou?"_, e outra cena entre Draco e Stephen Cornfoot, durante a separação de Harry e Draco, excluída do capítulo 16 por questões de tamanho.

**Cena Extra #2. **Uma cena: os "cinco terríveis dias" de quando Lucius ativou a marca de Draco.

**Cena Extra #3.** Uma cena: como Harry e Draco sobreviveram sozinhos os feriados de natal.

**Adições Finais.** Duas cenas: a briga no Grande Salão e a cena na sala de Dumbledore do ponto de vista do Harry e os pontos de vista do _Esquadrão Grifinório de Polissuco_ do final do capítulo 20.

**Adição Final Final:** O Círculo de Cura e o que aconteceu depois dele do ponto de vista de Lucius Malfoy (fim do capítulo 11, começo do capítulo 12).

**ooooooo**

**Coisas Técnicas**

**Programas de Aulas**

Sim. Eu realmente sou obcecada desse jeito. Eu estava entediada um dia durante uma aula e criei três horários escolares para Hogwarts. E decidi usar dois deles para essa história quando comecei a escrevê-la. Eles são meio não-canon, já que comecei a história antes que "_Half-Blood Prince_" (O Enigma do Príncipe) saísse, então tudo o que eu sabia era que certos professores não permitiam nas suas aulas dos 6° e 7° anos alunos que não tivessem se saído bem nos NOMs. Eu imaginei que Neville provavelmente não estaria cursando Poções, mas achei que outros alunos não-brilhantes (Goyle, por exemplo) provavelmente estariam. E, hm, não. Eu também imaginei que a classe de Poções seria reduzida o bastante para ter alunos de todas as casas, mas não percebi que as outras aulas provavelmente também seriam misturadas. Ou que Poções só teria 8 estudantes. Então, na minha história, a maior parte das aulas é bem lotada e geralmente composta por apenas uma ou duas casas.

Então aqui estão os programas de aula de Draco e Harry antes do elo, com as aulas que eles são forçados a abandonar em itálico, seguidos pela programação pós-elo.

**Draco**

1: Poções (mista)

2: Transfiguração (Sonserina/Corvinal)

3: Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (Sonserina/Grifinória)

_4: Feitiços (Sonserina)_

_5: Almoço_

6: Aritmancia (mista)

7. Livre

8: Runas Antigas (Sonserina)

_9: História da Magia (Sonserina)_

**Harry**

1: Poções (mista)

_2: Estudos dos Trouxas_

3: Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (Sonserina/Grifinória)

_4: Transfiguração (Grifinória)_

5: Feitiços (Grifinória)

_6: Almoço_

7. Livre

8: Astronomia (Grifinória)

9: Herbologia (Grifinória/Lufa-Lufa)

**Programa pós-elo**

1: Poções (mista)

2: Transfiguração (Sonserina/Corvinal)

3: Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (Sonserina/Grifinória)

4: Almoço

5: Feitiços (Grifinória)

6: Aritmancia (mista)

7. Livre

8: Astronomia (Grifinória), Runas Antigas (Sonserina) em dias alternados

9: Herbologia (Grifinória/Lufa-Lufa)

Depois que eles se separam, Draco volta para a aula de Feitiços da Sonserina no 4° período, almoço no 5° período e só vai para Runas Antigas durante o 8° período. Harry continua nas mesmas aulas, mas agora vai para Astronomia durante o 8° período.

Eu sei. É triste. Eles não estão mais nas mesmas aulas e sentem falta-- espera aí. Você estava dizendo que é triste que eu tenha me dado o trabalho de inventar e alterar programas escolares para personagens fictícios?

Hm, sim. Detalhista.

**ooooooo**

**Linha do Tempo de História**

**Capítulo 1**

_Nomes em negritos indicam o ponto de vista de qual personagem foi usado. Entradas em itálico indicam um jogo de Quadribol, um artigo de jornal, cena deletada ou algum outro tipo de "material extra" que não é encontrado na história principal._

**Dia 1, Terça, 29 de Setembro, Harry **Acordam na enfermaria, casados.

Dormem no hospital.

**Dia 2, Quarta, 30 de Setembro, Draco, **Acordam.

Aula de Poções, eles têm que sentar juntos.

Almoço no pátio.

Mudam-se para dormitório de casal.

Ron e Hermione visitam o dormitório deles.

**Dia 3, Quinta, 1° de Outubro, Harry, **Acordam atrasados para Transfiguração.

**Capítulo 2**

**Dia 3, Quinta, 1 de Outubro (cont.), Harry, **Draco é maldoso na aula.

Escritório de Pomfrey.

Toda a sala de Aritmancia descobre que Harry é virgem.

De volta para casa, conversa pela lareira com pais/Lupin.

**Dia 4, Sexta, 2 de Outubro, Draco, **Necessidade de ficarem próximos fica mais forte, juntam as camas.

Amigos estudando no dormitório deles.

**Dia 6, Domingo, 4 de Outubro, Harry, **Conversa com Lupin, pensa no elo.

**Capítulo 3**

**Dia 11, Sexta, 9 de Outubro, Draco, **Atração começa, acorda com sonhos vívidos.

**Dia 13, Domingo, 11 de Outubro, Harry, **Conversa com Lupin.

**Dia 14, Segunda, 12 de Outubro, Draco, **Aula de Poções, os dois estão distraídos.

Tentam almoçar separados.

**Snape, **Desmaiam no Grande Salão.

**Dia 15, Terça, 13 de Outubro, Draco, **Acordam no hospital de novo.

Visita de Lucius.

Falam com o 'pessoal' sobre voltar para os dormitórios e outras maneiras de lidar com o elo.

Vão dormir.

**Dia 16, Quarta, 14 de Outubro, Harry, **Conversa não-hostil no hospital.

**Capítulo 4**

**Dia 17, Quinta, 15 de Outubro, Draco, **Voltam à torre da Grifinória.

**Dia 19, Sábado, 17 de Outubro, Harry, **Harry conversa com Ron no dormitório enquanto os outros garotos dormem.

**Dia 21, Segunda, 19 de Outubro, Harry, **Atração começa de novo.

Conversa no pátio. Draco está tomando poção de paciência.

**Dia 23, Quarta, 21 de Outubro, Draco, **Draco acorda Harry de um sonho intenso.

_(Cena não-incluída: **Dia 23, Quarta, 21 de Outubro, Harry,** O-Sonho-Que-Deixou-Harry-Quente-E-Perturbado)._

Briga na aula de Poções.

Briga séria no Grande Salão.

_(Cena não-incluída: **Dia 23, Quarta, 21 de Outubro, Harry,** Depois da Briga)_

**Capítulo 5**

**Dia 23, Quarta, 21 de Outubro (cont.), Draco, **Sala de Dumbledore, primeiro beijo, suspensão voluntária começa.

Terminam o dia no dormitório.

**Dia 24, Quinta, 22 de Outubro, Harry, **Primeira manhã de suspensão. Trabalham para 'ficar confortáveis' um com o outro.

**Capítulo 6**

**Dia 24, Quinta, 22 de Outubro (cont.), Harry, **Continuação da primeira manhã, sentem-se cansados.

Vão voar.

Conversa sobre casamento e m-preg. Harry pensa sobre uma relação física entre eles.

Almoço, A Lista: tiram alguns itens, fazem outros.

Decidem ir jantar em Hogsmeade.

**Capítulo 7**

**Dia 25, Sexta, 23 de Outubro, Draco, **Harry acorda Draco de um sonho intenso.

Deixam o dormitório, Draco está ficando melhor em pedir desculpas.

Almoço, Draco entra em pânico ao perceber como eles estão ficando próximos, acontecem atividades ligeiramente rudes.

Jantar em Hogsmeade.

**Ron, **Ron, Pansy e Ernie encontram Harry & Draco voltando muito bêbados do jantar.

**Capítulo 8**

**Dia 26, Sábado, 24 de Outubro, Harry, **Pomfrey se preocupa com os hematomas de Draco e chama Esposito.

Esposito conversa sobre a letargia e o futuro imediato da vida sexual deles.

De volta ao dormitório, conversam sobre como o feitiço pode ter sido lançado errado de propósito.

**Capítulo 9**

**Dia 28, Segunda, 26 de Outubro, Draco, **Ao sair do dormitório, Draco percebe que eles mudaram.

De volta às aulas, outros sonserinos percebem que eles mudaram.

Dormem durante as aulas, conversam sobre voltar à Sonserina.

Nott lança o feitiço Virgo Acclaro.

Jantar, Harry diz para Ron e Hermione que está indo para Sonserina.

Na Sonserina, Harry adormece no salão comunal.

**Dia 29, Terça, 27 de Outubro, Harry, **Acordam na Sonserina, Harry observa as interações entre os sonserinos. Percebe que eles se tornaram um casal.

Draco dorme na aula de Herbologia, Harry diz para Ron e Hermione que às vezes ele tem que assumir o lado de Draco.

**Dia 31, Quinta, 29 de Outubro (madrugada), Draco, **primeira vez.

**Capítulo 10**

**Dia 31, Quinta, 29 de Outubro (manhã), Harry, **Acordam.

Vão falar com aurores, pensam na noite anterior.

Harry se enfurece com Auror Tobin.

Virgo Acclaro no jantar, voltam ao dormitório para dormir antes de ir para a Sonserina.

**Dia 32, Sexta, 30 de Outubro, Draco, **Na Grifinória, letargia mais evidente.

Ron e Hermione conversam sobre deixar pessoas em que eles confiam saber o que está acontecendo.

**Dia 33, Sábado, 31 de Outubro, Hermione, **Festa de Halloween, Harry & Draco cansados demais para irem, Pansy tenta falar com Hermione.

_(Primeiro jogo de Quadribol: Lufa-Lufa 190/Sonserina 10)_

**Capítulo 11**

**Dia 35, Segunda, 2 de Novembro, Draco, **Desmaiam, são levados para a enfermaria. De novo.

**Hermione, **Pais de Draco aparecem.

**Dia 36, Terça, 3 de Novembro, Ron, **Lucius tenta levar Draco embora.

**Dia 38, Quinta, 5 de Novembro, Hermione **Desenvolvem o Feitiço do Círculo, explicam o plano.

**Snape, **Lucius se decide.

**Hermione, **Círculo é formado com Lucius, Narcissa, Snape, Pansy, Blaise, Remus, McGonnagall, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dumbledore, Pomfrey e Esposito.

_(Cena não-incluída: **dia 38, Quinta, 5 de Novembro, Lucius**, o feitiço do círculo e o que aconteceu depois do ponto de vista de Lucius)._

**Capítulo 12**

**Dia 39, Sexta, 6 de Novembro, Hermione, **Depois do feitiço do círculo, Hermione, Ron, Narcissa e Lucius continuam em vigília.

**Dia 40, Sábado, 7 de Novembro, Draco, **Ainda no hospital, ficam entediados. Conversam com Narcissa, Ron e Ginny. Conversam sobre Voldemort e sobre mudar de lado.

Dormem juntos pela primeira vez depois do círculo.

**Dia 42, Segunda, 9 de Novembro, Harry, **Hogsmeade. Falam sobre suas infâncias, pensa sobre a mudança de atitude na Sonserina.

**Hermione, **Hermione se despede de Esposito.

**Dia 56, Segunda, 23 de Novembro, Harry, **Acordam na Sonserina, reviravolta social continua.

Aula de Poções, Lucius no jornal.

**Capítulo 13**

**Dia 61, Sábado, 28 de Novembro, Draco, **Estudo na biblioteca seguido de Jogo de Apanhadores. Lucius faz uma visita e revela os planos da família, fala sobre as fichas médicas e diz a Draco que ele tem que dar uma entrevista.

**Capítulo 14**

**Dia 62, Domingo, 29 de Novembro (madrugada), Harry, **Draco acorda de um pesadelo com Lucius.

**Dia 63, Segunda, 30 de Novembro, Harry, **Estudo de Poções, novas interações entre Grifinórios e Sonserinos.

_**(Dia 65, Quarta, 2 de Dezembro,** Artigo do Profeta Diário, "Um Elo Revelado: Entrevista Com Draco Malfoy")_

**Dia 68, Sábado, 5 de Dezembro, Draco, **Café da manhã meio desconfortável com Grifinórios. Pansy explica por que ela ainda está do lado de Draco.

**Dia 75, Sábado, 12 de Dezembro, Draco, **Jogo de Quadribol, Draco na torcida da Grifinória.

_(Segundo jogo de Quadribol: Grifinória 150/Corvinal 40)_

**Dia 86, Quarta, 23 Dezembro, Harry, **Baile de Inverno, Malfoys começam a ganhar poder de novo, Lucius orgulhoso de Draco. Os outros alunos organizam uma dança em círculo.

_(Cena não-incluída: **Dia 89, Sábado, 26 de dezembro, Draco,** O feriado de Natal)_

**Dia 98, Segunda, 4 de Janeiro, Draco, **De volta às aulas depois do Natal. Grifinórios e Sonserinos se dando melhor, família Malfoy indo melhor, atividade de Comensais da Morte aumenta.

**Dia 115, Quinta, 21 de Janeiro, Harry, **Falam sobre onde morar depois da escola e se sentirem atraídos por outras pessoas. Jogam Quadribol. Draco descobre que seu pai encontrou quem lançou o feitiço.

**Capítulo 15**

**Dia 115, Quinta, 21 de Janeiro (cnt), Harry, **Conversa sobre ter encontrado quem lançou o feitiço.

Última noite juntos.

**Dia 116, Sexta, 22 de Janeiro, Draco, **Deixam o dormitório pela última vez.

Dissolução do elo. Lucius Malfoy vai encontrar Voldemort.

Festa pós-divórcio da Sonserina.

**Dia 117, Sábado, 23 de Janeiro, Harry, **Jogo Sonserina/Corvinal, Baddock ainda é o apanhador.

_(Terceiro jogo de Quadribol: Corvinal 170/Sonserina 50)_

**Capítulo 16**

**Dia 119, Segunda, 25 de Janeiro, Draco, **De volta às aulas, se pergunta se Lucius está bem.

**Dia 121, Quarta, 27 de Janeiro, Harry, **Lê O Profeta.

**Dia 123, Sexta, 29 de Janeiro, Pansy, **Draco dorme com Pansy.

**Dia 125, Domingo, 31 de Janeiro, Hermione,** 'Encontro' de Harry com Hannah Abbott.

**Dia 129, Quinta, 4 de Fevereiro, Harry, **Harry encontra Draco perto do depósito de Quadribol.

_(Cena não-incluída: **Dia 130, Sexta, 5 de Fevereiro, Draco,** Stephen Cornfoot faz uma proposta para Draco.)_

**Capítulo 17**

**Dia 133, Segunda, 8 de Fevereiro, Draco, **Profeta sai com a manchete sobre casamento violento, Draco e Harry conversam de novo.

_(Artigo do Profeta Diário, "O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Marido Abusivo?")_

Draco pensa em como seria estúpido se envolver com Harry de novo.

**Dia 134, Terça, 9 de Fevereiro, Harry, **Voltam a ficar juntos na sessão de estudo de Transfiguração.

Ron descobre, diz para Harry que é melhor ele contar para Hermione.

**Dia 136, Quinta, Fevereiro 11, Draco, **cena PWP.

Pansy informa Draco que ela sabe sobre ele e Harry e avisa que o pai dele vai matá-lo se descobrir.

**Capítulo 18**

**Dia 143, Quinta, 18 de Fevereiro, Pansy, **Pansy, Blaise e Hermione encontram Harry e Draco juntos. Blaise também avisa Draco sobre seu pai.

**Dia 145, Sábado, 20 de Fevereiro, Harry, **Harry e Draco brigam por causa de Lucius e política.

**Dia 147, Segunda, 22 de Fevereiro, Draco, **Pansy levanta a possibilidade dos dois serem descobertos.

**Dia 152, Sábado, 27 de Fevereiro, Draco, **Profeta os expõe, Draco é deserdado.

_(Artigo do Profeta Diário, "Um Elo Renovado")_

**Capítulo 19**

**Dia 152, Sábado, 27 de Fevereiro, Harry, **Draco na enfermaria.

**Dia 154, Segunda, 1º de Março, (madrugada), Ron, **Harry preocupado com a volta de Draco para a Mansão Malfoy.

**Harry, **Draco volta.

Draco conta a Harry o que aconteceu na Mansão Malfoy.

**Dia 160, Domingo, 7 de Março, Draco, **Brigam por causa de Lucius e Comensais da Morte, terminam.

**Dia 166, Sábado, 13 de Março, Ron, **Draco pergunta para Ron por que Harry não está jogando.

_(Quarto jogo de Quadribol: Lufa-Lufa 160/Grifinória 60)_

**Dia 169, Terça, 16 de Março, Hermione, **Draco pergunta para Hermione por que Harry não estava na aula.

**Capítulo 20**

**Dia 171, Quinta, 18 de Março, Harry, **Draco traz Esposito e descobre que o elo nunca foi dissolvido; Draco foi apenas removido dele.

_(Cenas não-incluídas: **Dia 172, Sexta, 19 de Março** a **Dia 174, Domingo, 21 de Março,** "O Esquadrão Grifinório de Polissuco")_

**Dia 173, Sábado, 20 de Março, Draco, **Draco fala pela lareira com Narcissa e pergunta para ela sobre o envolvimento de Lucius.

**Dia 174, Domingo, 21 de Março, Pansy, **Draco e Pansy usam polissuco para parecerem Ron e Ginny Weasley para que Draco possa ficar perto de Harry. Hermione e Pansy conversam.

**Capítulo 21**

**Dia 175, Segunda, 22 de Março, Snape, **Draco pede para Lucius deixá-lo salvar Harry.

**Dia 176, Terça, 23 de Março, Draco, **Draco faz sua escolha.

**Harry,** Harry e Draco se despedem de Esposito e conversam no final do dia.

**Epílogo**

_(Cenas não-incluídas: **Dia 178, Quinta, 25 de Março **a **Dia 183, Terça, 30 de Março,** "Cinco Terríveis Dias")_

_(não mostrado: Quinto jogo de Quadribol: Corvinal 160/Lufa-Lufa 30)_

**Dia 236, Sábado, 22 de Maio, Harry, **último jogo de Quadribol do ano.

_(Sexto jogo de Quadribol: Sonserina 160/Grifinória 40)_

_(Resultados finais: Lufa-Lufa 380, Corvinal 370, Grifinória 250, Sonserina 220)_

**ooooooo**

**Jogos de Quadribol**

**Dia 33, Sábado, 31 de Outubro,** Lufa-Lufa 190/Sonserina 10

**Dia 75, Sábado, 12 de Dezembro, **Grifinória 150/Corvinal 40

**Dia 117, Sábado, 23 de Janeiro, **Corvinal 170/Sonserina 50

**Dia 166, Sábado, 13 de Março, **Lufa-Lufa 160/Grifinória 60

**Dia 201, 17 de Abril, Sábado,** Abril 17, Corvinal 160/Lufa-Lufa 30

**Dia 236, Sábado, 22 de Maio, **Sonserina 160/Grifinória 40

**Resultados finais:** Lufa-Lufa 380, Corvinal 370, Grifinória 250, Sonserina 220

**ooooooo**

**Links relacionados a Bond**

**Nota:** Fanfiction ponto net não permite que URLs apareçam direitinho. Para acessar os links seguintes, remova todos os espaços em branco.

**História Original**

Aqui vai o link para Bond em inglês:

www . fanfiction . net / s / 2493456 / 1 /

**Tradução**

Além dessa tradução para o português, Bond também está sendo traduzida para o francês, pela Claes. Segue o link:

www . fanfiction . net / s / 3181930 / 1 /

**Remix**

coffeejunki fez um remix de Bond chamado Never Say Never — _The Unexpected Remix_ _(Nunca Diga Nunca — O Remix Inesperado)_, que se passa durante o capítulo 20. É destinado especialmente para aqueles leitores que se decepcionaram quando eu descartei permanentemente (eu achei que sim!) um certo gênero de história. Confiram:)

community . livejournal . com / hd underscore remix / 9060 . html

_(**Nota do Blackberry Jam:** só avisando que nós não temos o menor interesse em traduzir esse Remix de Bond)_

**Desenhos**

Eu faço _muitos_ rabiscos. Alguns deles se tornam ilustrações das minhas histórias. Sem nenhuma garantia de qualidade aqui, pessoal.

**Capítulo 3:** _Potter não estava fazendo anotações. Ele tinha escrito o alfabeto das Runas Dinamarquesas Futhark três vezes e o alfabeto grego uma vez, desenhado uma pena, uma mesa, uma cadeira, Hermione Granger e doze cubinhos tridimensionais e havia lançado um feitiço simples para fazê-los dançar pelo papel._

i9 . photobucket . com / albums / a71 / AnnaFugazzi / BondCh3 . gif

**Capítulo 5:** _"Nós temos que ficar 'confortáveis' um com o outro", Harry disse, "o que quer que isso signifique. E… e você disse que queria que eu liderasse… Então… eu estou liderando"._

i9 . photobucket . com / albums / a71 / AnnaFugazzi / BondCh5 . jpg

**Capítulo 6:** _"Acho que 'fale sobre seus pais' está fora", disse Malfoy rindo e tocou com a varinha no pergaminho. Uma linha apareceu sobre as palavras._

i9 . photobucket . com / albums / a71 / AnnaFugazzi / BondCh6 . jpg

**Capítulo 7: **_"Draco, querido, é uma coisa ótima Lucius não estar aqui agora"._

i9 . photobucket . com / albums / a71 / AnnaFugazzi / BondCh7 . jpg

**DVD Extra Capítulo 7**: Lucius sentiu uma mãozinha agarrar seu dedo com firmeza e uma completamente inesperada onda de alegria passou por ele.  
i9 . photobucket . com / albums / a71 / AnnaFugazzi / BondDVDExtraVersion2 . jpg

**Desenhos _realmente _bons**

Agora, se você quer ver desenhos feitos por alguém que não está tentando descobrir com qual ponta do lápis se deve escrever e realmente tem talento, aqui vão alguns. Chibitoaster leu e gostou de Bond e perguntou se podia ilustrar a história. Depois que eu recolhi meu queixo do chão e disse sim, ela começou a desenhar. E, até agora, aqui está o que ela já fez (ps: remova os espaços e substitua o "underlined" por aquele tracinho sublinhado também conhecido por "underlined ou "underscore"):

Ilustração da Capa:  
www . chibitoaster . com / bond (underlined) cover (underlined) f . jpg

Cap. 1, Os felizes recém-casados:  
www . chibitoaster . com / bonded (underlined) ch1 . jpg

Cap. 3, com problemas para se concentrarem na aula de Poções:  
www . chibitoaster . com / potions (underlined) class . jpg

Cap. 4, A briga no Grande Salão:  
www . chibitoaster . com / fight - ink . jpg

Cap. 5, Primeiro beijo:  
www . chibitoaster . com / h - dkiss (underlined) 2 . jpg

Cap. 9, Aquela Cena no Final do Capítulo, **(NC-17)**:  
www . chibitoaster . com / h - dsmex (underlined) 1 . jpg

Cap. 14, Chegando no Baile de Inverno:  
www . chibitoaster . com / yule (underlined) ball (underlined) f . jpg

Cap. 17, Encontro para estudar Transfiguração e Herbologia. É… isso mesmo:  
www . chibitoaster . com / scarf - chair (underlined) f . jpg

* * *

_**Nota da dupla de duas: **Olá! Cá estamos nós com os Extras de Bond. Esperamos que vocês gostem, eles são extremamente interessantes e muito enriquecedores para a história. Postamos dois de uma vez, porque achamos que postar apenas este poderia ser meio…frustrante para vocês.  
Foi mal pela demora em postar, pretendíamos ter atualizado antes, mas nós duas estamos correndo nos nossos trabalhos por causa do final de ano, e aí fica difícil achar tempo para traduzir e betar. Entendemos a vontade que vocês têm de ver capítulos novos, mas achamos bom avisar que cobranças por atualizações não são exatamente bem-vistas por nós._

_**Nota da tradutora: **Anna Fugazzi é minha heroína!! Vendo esses Extras eu me sinto tão normal por montar calendários, tabelas e arquivos de pesquisas para minhas fics…Detalhista. É isso aí!_

_**Nota da Beta: **Só uma coisa a dizer: Eu tenho medo da Anna!_


	24. Extras 2 — Artigos de Jornal

**Extras II  
**por **Anna Fugazzi**

Tradução para o português: **Calíope Amphora  
**Betagem da tradução: **Dana Norram**

**Artigos de Jornal**

**Conteúdo:**

1. **Dia 65, Quarta, 2 de Dezembro, "Um Elo Revelado" — **Entrevista do Profeta com o Draco, feita por uma jornalista com "laços discretos" (leia-se bem paga) com os Malfoys.

2. **Dia 133, ****Segunda, 8 de Fevereiro, "O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Marido Abusivo?" – **Artigo alegando que Harry era um marido violento.

3. **Dia 152, Sábado, 27 de Fevereiro, "Um Elo Renovado" –** Artigo expondo a relação renovada entre Harry e Draco.

**ooooooo**

**_O Profeta Diário, _Quarta, 2 de Dezembro**

_**Um Elo Revelado: Entrevista com Draco Malfoy**_

Dois meses atrás, o mundo bruxo ficou chocado ao saber que Harry Potter, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, tinha sido amaldiçoado com um casamento forçado. Mais chocante ainda era a identidade do seu novo cônjuge: Draco Malfoy, filho único de Lucius Malfoy, que foi preso no ano passado por atividades supostamente ligadas a Você-Sabe-Quem. Como Hogwarts mantém uma forte política de proteção em todas as informações a respeito dos dois rapazes, por meses tivemos que nos contentar apenas com rumores e boatos sobre o casamento. Essa semana, Draco Malfoy finalmente concordou com nosso pedido para uma entrevista.

Eu falei com o jovem sr. Malfoy no Grande Salão de Hogwarts, e, ainda que ele tenha expressado algum desconforto por estar involuntariamente no centro das atenções, foi simpático e sincero conosco. E embora Harry Potter não tenha concordado em dar entrevistas e Malfoy tenha se recusado a falar por seu marido, Potter estava presente quando eu conduzi a entrevista, fazendo seus deveres escolares em uma mesa próxima. Em um ponto da conversa, quando eu fiz uma pergunta que deixou Malfoy desconfortável, Potter olhou na nossa direção, obviamente sentindo o desconforto do seu marido. Ele começou a ficar de pé, mas Malfoy apenas levantou a cabeça e lhe lançou um sorriso, e ele voltou a sentar. Foi um acontecimento banal, mas que mostrou, melhor do que palavras jamais poderiam, o bom relacionamento que se formou entre os dois.

O que segue é um trecho da minha conversa com o jovem sr. Malfoy. Por favor, observem que, ainda que nós saibamos que todo o mundo bruxo está interessado em saber detalhes mais íntimos deste casamento, por respeito à privacidade deles e em consideração ao fato de que os dois são bastante jovens, esses detalhes não foram perguntados para Malfoy.

---

**Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de agradecê-lo por concordar em conversar conosco.**

De nada.

**O mundo bruxo está morrendo de curiosidade sobre como vocês dois estão. O que você tem a dizer para eles?**

Nós estamos bem. Nós nos ajustamos ao elo, estamos indo bem.

**Conte, como foi o primeiro dia? Nós ouvimos dizer que a maldição deixou vocês dois inconscientes — você sabe por quê?**

Nos disseram que o impacto do elo — você sabe, sentir o que o outro está sentindo e essas coisas — foi um choque grande demais. Especialmente por causa de como o elo aconteceu. Nós estávamos discutindo, passamos por uma porta e foi isso. Foi completamente inesperado.

**Então vocês foram de uma discussão acalorada para acordar na enfermaria, casados?**

Sim.

**Como foi descoberto que um elo tinha sido lançado entre vocês dois?**

Me disseram que o sinal do elo apareceu, sabe, ao redor dos nossos pulsos.

**Te disseram?**

Eu não lembro de nada disso. Nenhum de nós dois lembra.

**Isso é interessante. Algumas pessoas disseram que vocês dois tinham sido presos com um feitiço para imobilizá-los e então o elo havia sido lançado e que as lembranças de vocês foram apagadas para que não pudessem contar para ninguém o autor do elo.**

Não, não foi nada disso que aconteceu. Não sei como as pessoas inventaram isso. Quer dizer, havia pelo menos cinco testemunhas com a gente na hora em que tudo aconteceu.

**O que você pensou quando acordou?**

Erm... bem, na verdade eu achei que era algum tipo de piada de mau gosto. Mas então percebi que nós podíamos sentir um ao outro pelo elo e que ninguém ao redor estava rindo, então tivemos que aceitar.

**Nós ouvimos dizer que vocês eram considerados rivais, é verdade?**

Nós… nós não nos dávamos muito bem.

**Pelo que eu ouvi, era um pouco pior do que isso.**

(risos) Sim, eu acho que sim. Mas era só uma coisa de escola. Brigas, insultos, essas coisas. E nós dois éramos apanhadores, também tinha isso, e nossas casas não se dão bem no geral.

**Grifinória e Sonserina, é verdade. Não são as duas casas mais amigáveis.**

Não.

**E como foram os primeiros dias?**

Foram… bem difíceis. Tivemos que deixar nossas casas, mudar para um dormitório próprio, isso foi um choque. Mudamos um monte de aulas para que pudéssemos estar sempre juntos e tivemos que abandonar o Quadribol.

**Vocês dois eram tanto apanhadores quanto capitães dos seus times, não eram?**

Sim. E foi difícil ter que abandonar isso.

**E sobre viver junto? Só posso imaginar como foi, ter que passar o dia inteiro com alguém que você não gosta.**

Não foi fácil.

**Nos disseram que vocês dois acabaram na enfermaria não muito tempo depois do elo ter sido lançado. Você pode falar sobre isso?**

É, depois de algumas semanas. Nós apenas estávamos cheios um do outro e tentamos ficar separados. Não funcionou muito bem.

**Eu posso imaginar. Recém-casados não devem ficar separados um do outro por mais de poucos metros no começo.**

Bem, nós sabíamos disso, mas realmente não foi fácil ter que ficar juntos o tempo todo. Então nós tentamos-- nós sentamos em mesas diferentes. Não sei por quanto tempo, acho que apenas alguns minutos, e então nós dois desmaiamos. Foi horrível depois, também.

**O que aconteceu depois disso?**

A especialista em elos decidiu que nós deveríamos poder voltar a nossas casas se quiséssemos. Sabe, ficar com nossos amigos e não sozinhos o tempo todo.

**Isso ajudou?**

Sim.

**E então nós ouvimos dizer que vocês tiveram uma briga espetacular no Grande Salão. Como foi isso?**

Isso é… particular. Nós simplesmente estávamos… tensos. Estávamos nos dando melhor, mas ainda era tudo muito… tenso.

**É, nós ouvimos dizer. Havia muitos rumores correndo na época sobre a situação do elo de vocês.**

Eu fiquei sabendo.

**Eles eram verdadeiros?**

Eu não sei, não li nenhum deles.

**Mesmo?**

As coisas já eram complicadas o suficiente. Eu realmente não queria ler o que as pessoas achavam sobre o que estava acontecendo.

**É compreensível. Os rumores eram de que vocês dois não tinham consumado o casamento mesmo depois de algum tempo do elo ter sido lançado.**

É, eu imaginei que fosse isso.

**E era verdade?**

Eu não preciso responder isso.

**Não, a não ser que você queira. Mas como vocês superaram o problema, qualquer que ele fosse? Houve tantos boatos — de vocês dois terem sido mandados para St. Mungus, de terem sido suspensos da escola, de terem ficado internados na enfermaria para se recuperarem — uma fonte até afirmou que vocês foram brevemente enviados para Azkaban por atacarem um ao outro.**

Azkaban?

**Isso mesmo.**

Não, não, nada disso.

**Vocês ficaram muito machucados?**

Foi apenas uma briga. Saiu um pouco do controle, mas--

**Uma fonte afirmou que uma Maldição Imperdoável foi usada.**

Não, nada disso. Por deus. Nós não nos azaramos de modo algum.

**É verdade que o sr. Potter causou danos sérios ao castelo?**

Um pouco, foi só uma briga. Nós já fizemos coisas piores um com o outro antes do elo. O único motivo disso ser um problema sério era que, por causa do elo, os professores não podiam simplesmente tirar pontos das nossas casas e nos dar uma dúzia de detenções.

**Então o que eles fizeram?**

Nós não fomos para St. Mungus. Apenas fomos para nosso dormitório e passamos os quatro dias seguintes na escola, mas sem freqüentar as aulas. A curandeira de St. Mungus nos deu uma lista de coisas para fazer para conhecermos um ao outro — sabe, falar para o outro sobre nosso passado, as aulas favoritas, esse tipo de coisa.

**O tipo de coisas que as pessoas fazem quando realizam um elo por motivos políticos?**

É, bem isso. Eu já esperava ter que fazer tudo isso algum dia; só não imaginava que seria tão logo. Ou com outro garoto.

**Te incomodou muito o fato de seu cônjuge ser outro garoto?**

Não muito, não.

**Você já tinha se envolvido com garotos antes?**

Não, mas esse não foi o grande problema. Quer dizer, o elo se encarrega disso, não é? Vários bruxos gays se casam com alguém do sexo oposto sem problemas. Além disso, o fato de que era _ele_ era bem mais complicado do que o fato de que ele era um garoto.

**E o que aconteceu exatamente há algumas semanas? Nós ouvimos dizer que vocês dois acabaram na enfermaria de novo, por causa de um feitiço adicional?**

Sim. Isso é meio técnico e os aurores não querem que eu fale a respeito.

**Parece que foi preciso um esforço muito grande para as coisas se acertarem novamente.**

Sim.

**Seus pais se envolveram, não é? Ajudaram a salvar a vida do sr. Potter, assim como a sua, não é?**

Sim, é verdade. Minha mãe também ajudou a desenvolver o feitiço que foi utilizado.

**E como é a relação entre seus pais e seu cônjuge?**

Eles não precisam ter uma relação. Nós estamos na escola, então eles não se vêem muito.

**Mas há alguma animosidade entre eles?**

Não, eu não diria isso. As poucas vezes em que eles estiveram juntos não houve conflito algum.

**E vocês dois? Ainda têm alguma animosidade?**

Não.

**E como vocês chegaram, partindo de onde vocês começaram, até esse ponto? Vocês parecem estar se dando bem, chegaram aqui juntos--**

Nós temos que andar juntos, o elo não permite que nós fiquemos separados por muito tempo.

**Não, eu sei, mas vocês chegaram conversando e pareciam estar confortáveis um com o outro.**

Sim, nós estamos.

**Como vocês conseguiram isso?**

Só foi preciso tempo. Nós só precisamos conhecer um ao outro como pessoas. Os quatro dias ajudaram muito. E nós dois realmente queríamos que as coisas dessem certo e sabíamos que teríamos que trabalhar para que nossa relação melhorasse.

**Meio como uma lua de mel? Houve rumores de que vocês foram viajar juntos para algum lugar exótico.**

Isso é besteira. Não, nossa lua de mel foi no Três Vassouras, em Hogsmeade.

**(risos) Nada muito exótico.**

Não muito, não.

**Foi mesmo só isso que vocês precisaram fazer? Conhecer um ao outro e estarem dispostos a trabalhar juntos?**

Sim.

**Antes do elo, você suspeitaria que só isso seria preciso?**

(risos) Não, nunca. Mas eu não o conhecia bem. Ele… ele não é bem a pessoa que eu imaginei que ele fosse.

**Não?**

Ele não é tão ruim, depois que você passa a conhecê-lo. E a gente acabou tendo um monte de coisas em comum, nós dois amamos Quadribol, jogamos xadrez no mesmo nível e conseguimos… sabe, conversar.

**Sobre o quê?**

A vida no geral. Escola, aulas, outros alunos.

**Imagino que haja muitos assuntos sobre os quais vocês não possam conversar. A história entre sua família e ele…**

Isso não é realmente um problema.

**Como você o considera? Além do fato de ele ser seu cônjuge, você pensa nele como um amigo ou você ainda o vê como um rival ou-**

Não, ele é um amigo.

**Um amigo próximo ou uma espécie de colega?**

Um amigo próximo.

**Então existe amizade entre vocês. E amor?**

Eu não chamaria de amor — nós apenas nos importamos um com o outro.

**Vocês dividem suas idéias e sentimentos? Esperanças, sonhos para o futuro?**

Bem, nós moramos juntos, então é claro que falamos de coisas pessoais de vez em quando.

**E vocês dão apoio um para o outro em momentos difíceis?**

Não seria muito esperto agir de outra maneira, já que a gente pode sentir o que o outro sente, você não acha?

**Mas, com a história entre vocês, você pode entender por que as pessoas estariam céticas com-**

É como qualquer outro casamento. Não importa como nós éramos antes do elo, nós damos apoio um para o outro quando é preciso. Como eu disse, nós somos amigos.

**E os amigos de vocês? Eles se dão bem?**

Sem problemas. Eles têm nos dado muito apoio.

**Você é bem-vindo na Grifinória?**

Sim, eles são bem educados.

**E como é na Sonserina?**

Igual. Não é realmente tão estranho assim. Nós não somos o primeiro casal entre pessoas de casas diferentes.

**Sim, mas ficar no dormitório de outra casa…**

Bem, sim, essa parte é incomum, mas todo mundo se adaptou a isso.

**Você acha que os grifinórios te consideram um tipo de grifinório-honorário?**

Er, não. Não, não mesmo. Eu posso estar casado com um grifinório, mas ainda sou um sonserino. E não quero que isso mude.

**Você ainda tem orgulho da sua casa?**

Sim, com certeza.

**E sobre Quadribol? Você vai torcer para a Grifinória no próximo jogo?**

Oh. Eu ainda não pensei nisso.

**E como você vê o futuro de vocês? Como um casal? Você acha que vocês vão continuar juntos ou vão se separar? Afinal, vocês estão no sétimo ano, o final do colégio não está muito longe.**

Erm... eu não estou pensando no futuro nesse momento.

**Há tantos boatos — de que vocês vão morar juntos depois da escola, que vocês estão apaixonados, que estão planejando ter filhos--**

Filhos? Erm, não, nós não conversamos sobre isso. Quer dizer, a gente só está pensando em terminar o sétimo ano e passar pelos NIEMs antes de tudo. Eu não sei. Ainda tem muito tempo. Vamos pensar nisso quando chegarmos lá.

**Parece que vocês já se acertaram em um monte de coisas.**

Sim.

**Tenho certeza que vocês irão acertar nisso também. Muito obrigada por concordar em falar conosco.**

De nada.

---

Eu devo admitir, saí da entrevista encantada com o que eles dois alcançaram. Esses dois garotos transformaram o que poderia ser um pesadelo em um casamento carinhoso e caloroso. Em apenas dois meses, eles conseguiram superar com louvores uma inimizade de infância, o histórico complicado entre suas famílias, a rivalidade inter-casas de Hogwarts e um misterioso feitiço.

Será que adultos se comportariam com a coragem e dignidade que esses dois jovens demonstraram?

**ooooooo**

**_O Profeta Diário, _Segunda, 8 de Fevereiro**

**_O Menino Que Sobreviveu, Marido Abusivo?_**

Parecia bom demais para ser verdade, e aparentemente era. O breve casamento de Harry Potter com seu rival de infância, Draco Malfoy, pontuado por rumores de conflito e agressões, parece realmente ter sido violento, de acordo com relatórios vindos de Hogwarts. O Profeta apurou que, durante o tempo em que o casal ficou junto, seu cônjuge foi duas vezes tratado com sérios danos físicos sofridos nas mãos do sr. Potter. A situação chegou a um ponto em que a enfermeira da escola estava tão preocupada com sua segurança que contatou uma curandeira do St. Mungus para avaliar o caso.

O rapaz em questão alegou que o relacionamento entre eles, embora repleto de conflito no início, tinha se transformado em um bom casamento com o tempo. Mas como acreditar nisso?

_"Eu sei o que eu vi"_, disse um aluno em condição de anonimato, _"Potter deu um soco no rosto dele, bem no meio do Grande Salão. E ninguém fez nada a respeito, simplesmente mandaram que eles ficassem sozinhos por quatro dias"_.

Lucius Malfoy expressou choque com os rumores sobre o sofrimento de seu filho nas mãos de Potter e acrescentou que, por saber do passado de Potter, ele foi defensor convicto da idéia de interná-los em St. Mungus, mas _"Eu fui incapaz de convencer os outros adultos envolvidos da importância de manter os dois em segurança. Me asseguraram que meu filho queria permanecer na escola, mas, com um marido violento e um grupo de adultos que só parecia querer manter tudo em segredo, eu agora me pergunto se ele tinha liberdade para expressar suas vontades verdadeiras"_.

Essa situação pede uma investigação apropriada.

**ooooooo**

**_O Profeta Diário_, Sábado, 27 de Fevereiro**

_**Um Elo Renovado**_

Desde o dia depois de seu divórcio, rumores circularam alegando que Harry Potter e seu ex, Draco Malfoy, se envolveram romanticamente de novo. Agora, pela primeira vez, fotos tiradas em Hogwarts e enviadas para O Profeta confirmam esses rumores com sólidas evidências visuais.

Não há como dizer de que maneira o casal voltou a ficar junto ou se eles realmente se separaram além das aparências, embora oficialmente o mundo bruxo acreditasse que sim. Na verdade, nas últimas semanas, Malfoy foi mencionado como par de várias outras pessoas da escola, incluindo uma lufa-lufa nascida trouxa, um professor não-nomeado e um amigo do time de Quadribol da Sonserina, Seamus Finnigan. Potter também foi citado junto com vários outros alunos e alunas, embora nenhuma dessas especulações tenha sido impressa nessas páginas, já que O Profeta tem como política não expor a vida privada de alunos de Hogwarts sem motivo ou evidência.

Ainda assim, essa reunião não será surpresa para muitos de nossos leitores, que se surpreenderam, sim, com o fato de que os dois resolveram desfazer o elo, já que, tudo indica, o casamento entre eles era um relacionamento bom e caloroso.

É possível que Potter e Malfoy simplesmente tenham optado por dissolver o elo involuntário, mas permanecerem juntos até decidirem seguir caminhos separados ou fazer um novo elo voluntariamente. E, enquanto normalmente seria precipitado especular se os sinos de casamento vão tocar para qualquer casal junto há apenas meses, devemos lembrar que esses dois rapazes já tiveram um casamento bem-sucedido. Não será surpresa se eles decidirem casar novamente, dessa vez de livre e espontânea vontade. Eles teriam o apoio de muitos dos nossos leitores que expressaram o desejo de vê-los juntos novamente.

É difícil dizer se a família de Malfoy vai ecoar o apoio dos leitores. O Comensal da Morte condenado Lucius Malfoy, pai de Draco Malfoy, para quem essas fotos foram mostradas antes da sua publicação, aparentou choque, mas não fez comentários sobre o renovado relacionamento amoroso de seu filho com Potter. Na época do divórcio, Lucius Malfoy expressou o desejo de que a "amizade" de seu filho e Potter continuasse, mas claramente esperava que a relação permanecesse uma amizade e nada mais.

É difícil prever as ramificações políticas dessa união. Nas últimas semanas, com o aumento das atividades de Comensais da Morte, muito foi especulado sobre o retorno de Lucius Malfoy para o lado de Você-Sabe-Quem. Se isso for verdade, o relacionamento de seu filho com O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu certamente colocará sua posição em dúvida. As conseqüências que isso terá para a família Malfoy, para Harry Potter e para todos nós são numerosas demais para se contemplar.

E ainda há mais questões a serem consideradas: O Profeta, em uma entrevista exclusiva com um auror — que concordou em falar apenas em condição de anonimato — apurou que essa atual reaproximação entre Potter e o jovem sr. Malfoy pode ser parte de um plano de Você-Sabe-Quem. Um plano apoiado por Lucius Malfoy, para colocar seu filho em uma posição de confiança com O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e seus aliados com a intenção de obter informações internas, enfraquecer Potter ou atacá-lo quando ele estiver vulnerável. Por pior que possa parecer acreditar que um garoto de 17 anos (que, tudo indica, se tornou um amigo próximo de Potter durante o casamento deles) possa estar planejando traí-lo da maneira mais abominável, nossa fonte no Ministério diz que _"seria irresponsabilidade de nossa parte não considerar e não nos prevenir contra essa possibilidade"_.

Nossos leitores podem ficar certos de que O Profeta vai se manter atento ao desenvolvimento dessa história.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora**: Pobre Seamus! O coitado deve ter surtado ao se ver nas páginas do Profeta como sonserino… e gay!_

_**Nota da Beta**: Draquinho é um amor de menino não? Olhem só essa entrevista, quase monossilábica! xD _


End file.
